An Angelic Dilemma
by silverlineage
Summary: Two angels loved each other in secret for a vast millennia. When they cast aside their wings to become mortals, it was a year after the Worldstone was destroyed. Two years later, after the birth of their daughter, Imperius catches wind of it. And he is not amused. Yet, to him, the child shows promise. -Based on Post Diablo 2 content, Diablo 3 content and through Reaper of Souls-
1. Chapter 1

The sun was streaming valiantly down on the Crystal Arch. The towers, vast buildings and bridges of Heaven stretched far and wide. Gold and silver gilded decorations sparkled and shimmered in their usual ways. Beautiful, graceful plants grew and shed a sparkling blue light that was filled with a holy essence. The energy that flowed from the Crystal Arch was the life blood to everything. Even to the angels that inhabited the fantastic buildings and walked through the halls in all their splendor.

Two angels seemed to stand apart from the rest. A male and female, both warriors, as all angels tended to be, were deep in conversation. As they strode down the marble tiles of the Great Span, they were laughing and chuckling softly together.

"Oh, Lilaurael," the male said in his deep, echoed tone. "It has been too long."

"I know, Ilerael," the female whispered in her lighter, echoed tone. "Much time has passed."

"Much has happened, too," he sighed.

"We were sent off to battle only a year after the Worldstone was shattered. Weren't we?" she asked. "It seems like much longer."

"True. We spent fifty years apart before. But…even a year is painful now."

"It does seem that way. Doesn't it?" she sighed. Her armor glinted like polished silver in the sun. The cloaked hood that covered over her head seemed to show that it was empty, but all angels were made of spiritual essence. Even Ilerael's intricate, silver armor seemed hollow, but the full helmet he wore hid that fact. They clasped their gauntleted hands together briefly before pulling apart. They couldn't let any know of the love they shared for each other. It was forbidden. Ever since the Nephalem were discovered so long ago, it was declared blasphemous to show such affection. But, that was angels mixing with demons. They couldn't chance angels being with angels. Could they? "Do you think that Imperius discovered us? Do you think that that was why we were sent to be apart?"

"It's doubtful," Ilerael said. "We've kept our love a secret for a very long time."

"Since we met?" Lilaurael giggled.

"Well, you appeared right after me. How could we not have met?" he chuckled.

"There was always something about you that I liked," she said.

"And it was the same with you," he nodded as they walked. The large, two-handed sword he wore at his hip glinted with the sunlight that touched it. She was much faster, and it was her intense speed in battle that kept her spared countless times. The silver and gold bow and quiver of arrows she wore was proof of her marksmanship. The two had saved each other's lives more than they could remember. They even defended Tyrael when the odds were against him. They were both commended time and time again for their valiance and victories in battle. Even Auriel was moved by them whenever she saw them fight together. The two always had a connection. She always sensed it with them.

But, it was Imperius that felt that something seemed different with them. That something felt off. Of course, he was too proud to share his thoughts, but he kept an eye on such things when he could. He simply had no choice. If there was a threat to Heaven, he was quick to answer it. As the Archangel of Valor, it was heavily ingrained in him. When he consulted Itherael, the Archangel of Fate found nothing in his Scroll. Being able to see everything around him in written words, the two angels in question always showed that they were champions of Heaven. Imperius could only accept the information given.

"I do wonder where Tyrael is, though," Lilaurael said softly. "Ever since he destroyed the Worldstone, he's been missing. I do miss his presence. He kept much in line."

"That he did. His Light is always missed when he is not here," Ilerael sighed and reached over to squeeze her gauntlet covered hand to comfort her. "We were sent to look for him, too."

"I know. And I found nothing," she shivered.

"I'm sure he will be back," he nodded. "There is something that I must tell you, though."

"What is that?"

"I don't want to be separated from you anymore."

"I see."

"I worried so much…" he trembled. At this, she hugged him.

"What are we to do, then?"

"It has not been noticed that we came back. I'm sure it will be noticed, but only if we don't act now," he said. "So…I'm going to ask you. Will you flee with me to Sanctuary? To the place the Worldstone was used and destroyed?"

"But…the humans are there! We can't simply leave here!" she gasped.

"I have noticed," he said gently. "That if we remove our wings, it may be possible."

"What?!" she hissed out with alarm. Her wings were the usual blue, slender tendrils of light. His were the same, if a touch larger for masculinity. Angel wings were all the same, save for the Archangels with a difference in color and vibrancy. But, they attached to plates of armor just along her shoulders. It was the same with his and all other angels. They had witnessed demons tearing off their prized wings before killing them off to make them suffer. Their wings were their link to stay in the Heavenly realm. Without them, they could gain a mortal form. They would also die of old age. Such a thought was something that was hard to deal with.

"Yes. We may fall," he said. "But…I can't let them separate us again."

"How will we live? How will we survive?"

"I know we will need to eat, sleep and live as a mortal. We will adapt. I had been, secretly, making trips to Sanctuary to study how humans lived. Many have chosen the evil path of a demon. But there are some that stay far from it, too. I already have a location picked for us. I even managed to stockpile it to help us cope until we had better connections. I have all of this prepared. As for our professions, we can become farmers. Live off the land. Grow our own supplies. It will be hard. I know this. But I won't do this without you."

"Ilerael…" she whispered. He rose up a gauntleted hand to caress her invisible jaw.

"Please, Lilaurael," he seemed to beg. "I do love you so."

"Okay," she said with a sharp nod. "I will go with you."

At that decision, he moved to take off his helmet to reveal a hollow emptiness within. But, he bent down all the same and pressed his invisible lips to hers. They could make a new race in Sanctuary. It could be possible. But, they knew that any offspring they made would be of their own kind. Only time would tell. He replaced his helmet and led her quickly to a rather disclosed area. It was another empty chamber. There were plenty of them now.

"Ready?" he asked and set his hands on the plates that held his wings.

"Yes," she said and did the same. When they wrenched them off, a searing pain seemed to scorch through them. Their spiritual essence left them as their forms became flesh. As the discarded wings fell to the ground, the tendrils flew up to yank them through the floor to fall to the land of Sanctuary below.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them a year to fully establish themselves in the outskirts of a small village. Ilerael changed his name to Isaiah the moment he was able to come around from the fall. Lilaurael chose the common name of Lily. It was the easiest thing to do. Much to their surprise, they saw that parts of their armor were on them after the fall, but it was mainly heavy cloth with bits of runic pieces. It was easy to cover up to avoid suspicion. If they were questioned, it would be easy to say they were family heirlooms.

They were surprised at how they looked, too. He had a strong, lush wave of black hair that came down past his shoulders with steel gray eyes that could pierce through any that stared for too long. His jaw was beardless, square-cut, and held a slight cleft in the chin. His chest was broader than most, but only because of his long life as a warrior of Heaven. He was even a touch taller than most humans, too.

She was much the same in height and build, save that she had a far more well-proportioned figure for a normal human, but her hair was the color of dark, lush chocolate. It seemed to come down to the middle of her back in an elegant, straight sheen. Her eyes were the color of deep, green jade and even seemed to twinkle when she smiled. Their voices did lose the echo, but his was as deep as hers was light. He loved to hear her laugh and watch her smile at him. That would never change. Just the fact that she did this with him was proof enough of her love for him.

The first night was hard, for they had no shelter or food. But, Ilerael was prepared for this. He just didn't expect to fall so far from where he planned for them to stay. They managed to walk the fifty miles it took to get there. They had their weapons hidden, and for some reason they seemed rather ordinary. It was to keep them from becoming noticed. They were sure that the light of the sun would easily reveal them. She was still swift on her feet, and he was still able to fight if he had to. The fall weakened them, but didn't break them. He was concerned if anyone noticed, but their angelic signatures were so slight that they were mistaken for small meteors. Luck was on their side with that.

When they finally reached the small, wooden cottage, Ilerael was pleased that it was untouched. Not many knew of the small cottage anymore. It was why he chose it. In his angelic form, he was able to clear the land for farming. It was easy to do when one didn't need sleep or food. He was glad he did just that. Most of the year he was to search for Tyrael was spent here to secretly prepare what he planned. The small village a ways off was visited after they rested and adjusted to daily life. Clothing disguises were used to hide their armors and weapons. They looked a bit different than the usual traveler, but they were welcomed as farmers. Their crops were sorely needed.

It took a year's worth of a successful harvest and visits to earn the trust of the people in the town. While Lilaurael worked around the home, Ilerael was enjoying a drink at the pub with one his human friends. As they talked, an odd question came about.

"So, are you expecting children?" his friend asked.

"In time," Ilerael smiled. "We still have much work to do."

"Nonsense! Never too late for kids," his friend scoffed. "I have a son, and he's my pride and joy! He's starting to work hard, too. Don't you want a son to follow the farming trade? Or a daughter that can look up to you?"

"Harvey, you know how I tend to be."

"Have you even married Lily?"

"I have."

"I don't see a ring on her finger. You don't have one, either."

"Such a trinket is something we don't believe in. Our love is all that matters."

"So, you didn't marry her."

"Shut up."

"I knew it! I'll see what the others in town can do. I'm sure we can set something up."

"No. There is no need for that."

"Father Binz can easily set something up for you. Your wedding needs to be recognized in the eyes of Akarat, Himself! I'm sure that it can be done," Harvey said.

"Lily would say no," he said.

"Come on, Isaiah! You've done so much for us! Let me talk to them and help you."

"It won't stop you, anyways. Do what you want," he finally gave in. Harvey grinned his wide grin and jumped up to talk to a few of his friends. The lean toned, brown-haired human was a master with woodworking, and they became fast friends through trade. The slight beard he was growing didn't seem to suit his young face, though. Even his ears had a slight pixie look to them. But his brown eyes were always alert and attentive when it came to his trade and spotting things of importance.

Taking this time to finish his drink, leave a coin on the table and head out, he moved straight to his small cottage. It was turned into a charming little place now. A small pool of water was built nearby to form a bit of a lake, and wildflowers bloomed all around it. Two chairs were placed here for him to sit with Lilaurael and watch the sun rise and set. There were times that they missed their Heavenly home, but they loved being together in secret. They would even start to reminisce of the glory days in battle. Such things were very hard to let go at times, and they were always called upon if there was trouble in the village. Especially after how they took care of a burglar that tried to break into their home. At Ilerael's insistence, a helpful night watch was easily established.

"Everything all right?" Lilaurael asked when she saw him walk in.

"Harvey wants to arrange for us to get married," he smirked.

"What?! No!" she said with surprise.

"He was insistent. We haven't really done anything, either. You think we would have, too," he sighed. She smiled and he pressed a kiss to her mouth gently. "We could, you know."

"Well," she said wryly. "If we are getting married, then we should wait."

"They already think we are."

"They can think what they want. We've been so busy around here that we haven't had time to think about it. We can wait a bit longer," she chuckled.

"I don't think I want to wait," he muttered and kissed her again. This time it was deeper. Far more hungry than he or she expected. At the response she gave back, he whispered, "I think you're done waiting, too. Aren't you?"

"Ilerael…I was making supper…" she said softly.

"Anything cooking yet?"

"No."

"Good. Let it wait a bit longer," he smiled and pulled her close to kiss her with the love he held for her since they met so long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

They were married three months later. The entire village showed their support for them, too, much to their overjoyed surprise. She found herself expecting later in the year. When she began to get ill, the village midwife confirmed the suspicions.

"It appears to be a girl!" the elderly woman chuckled. "Most women get ill around this stage with baby girls. I know this all too well."

"A daughter?!" Ilerael gasped. The woman grinned a semi-toothless grin and made her way out of the small cottage. Now that they were alone, he moved to hug his wife close to her. She was blushing at him all the same. "I have the perfect name for her."

"What would that be?" Lilaurael smiled.

"Anaurael. We can call her Ana around the others," he grinned.

"I like that name," she agreed. He kissed her gently and let her rest against him. He was overjoyed that she was finally going to bear an offspring for them both. Hopefully not the only one, but one of many. He wasn't sure how it was going to work, though. Such things always took time. It was proven correct at how long it took to develop.

Nine months later, the healthy baby girl was delivered. To their surprise, her hair was a sheen of gold, and her eyes resembled the color of blue topaz gems. Anaurael had a rather ordinary birth, too. Ilerael was simply overjoyed when he held her for the first time. But, that joy would be shattered shortly.

On the eve of her birth, Imperius felt that something was wrong. Up in the luxurious domain of Heaven, he found himself glaring out at the depths of the skies below them. Even as his all golden armor shone and reflected the sun in perfect, awesome harmony, his thoughts were dark. The golden ringed halo over his head gleamed with the same sunny light as he brooded. His thoughts seemed to reflect his inner Light as it seemed to want to burst out like molten lava, yet stayed neatly confined within from the heated glowing throughout his body. Something just went horribly wrong. His large, fiery wings of golden tendrils of light flicked as his anger seemed to grow. He seemed to fume and moved quickly to find Itherael. He needed answers.

"Imperius?" the Archangel asked in his deep, slow, echoing tone. He was in the large, circular chamber that housed the Angiris Council. He was going through his Scroll to read up on current events. Like all males, he had chest armor, leggings and gauntlets, but he had more cloth flowing over his body to show that he was more of a scholar in looks. His wings held the color of milk-white consistency, and his tendrils seemed to flow out gently to show his calm and collect nature. However, unlike other angels, his wings floated above his shoulders in their metallic plates. They were not attached to his body. Imperius's size easily dwarfed over his, but only concern seemed to come from the Archangel of Fate now.

"Check your Scroll. Now. For anything of interest that happened today!" he snapped in his harsh, deep tone. It echoed out like a roll of thunder from his anger from within his helmet of gold. Even his golden halo seemed to glow with his irritation. Itherael paused at the mood displayed to him and opened his Scroll to read. As much as he didn't like being around Imperius, he was only approached when something of vital importance needed to be discussed. He was also expecting the approach from what he had been reading up on just moments earlier. But, it was what he saw now that had him pause again with complete surprise. This was definitely important.

"An angelic child was born this day. From two angels that fell from here just two years ago," Itherael said with sheer wonder. "I have not seen this written until now."

"What angels?! Who fell?!" Imperius demanded.

"I have noticed that Ilerael and Lilaurael went missing," Itherael sighed from within his hood.

"It had to be them," Imperius seemed to fume. "Auriel! Where are you?!"

"I have come, Imperius," she said in her echoed, dulcet tone and elegantly appeared next to him. Her lavender tinted tendrils delicately floated around her as she regarded the angry angelic brethren. The Archangel of Hope was clearly mystified by what she learned now. Her armor looked almost mystical at how the two pieces of silken cloth came from the top of her hood to gently stream over her arms. It almost reminded one of long lengths of white hair. They were not only for decoration, though. They could also become her weapons, too. "I did notice that the two of them shared a connection. A bond. I thought it only helped them in battle. I did not realize that it was also a form of love. The way they guarded each other now…it makes sense to me."

"It is sacrilege!" Imperius snarled. "They abandoned the fight!"

"They could not bear to be without the other," Itherael said solemnly from what he read. "They now have a daughter together. She has no strain of demon in her. She is purely of the angels."

"Now that is interesting," Auriel admitted. "A purely angelic offspring free of demonic taint."

"It doesn't matter! I should destroy it!" Imperius growled.

"We shall watch and observe. We did vow not to intervene with those on Sanctuary," Itherael reminded him. "There has been no harm done. I see no harm done."

"You may see. But I do not," the valorous angel grumbled.

"Do we know where they are?" Auriel asked.

"They live as farmers on the outskirts of a village. They are doing well. We should not intervene. We have other matters to discuss. The demons are quiet. They are too quiet," Itherael said. At that, they agreed and parted ways. Imperius went back to the ledge he was on before to gaze out over the ground. The demons broke the pact to stay out of Sanctuary. There was no pact. As much as it should be honored, he felt threatened. He had to see this angelic child for himself. Even if he was caught, he didn't care. It was too much to ignore.

"Great Anu, prepare me for such a challenge," he muttered to himself. He didn't call down his spear yet. There was no need for that. It was only going to be a visit. But now he needed to see where he had to go. He moved to where a viewing chamber was close to his Halls and scanned around the land below the floating city. He checked for a purely angelic signature. Scowling when he found none, he realized that it was because they lost their wings. He would have to send scouts.

Calling for his most discreet brethren, he gave them all the mission to locate the missing angels. To not reveal themselves. To report back the moment the discovery was made. Over fifty of them were chosen for the mission. An hour later, one reported back. He called back his brethren and dismissed them, save the one that found the missing angels.

"They are located near the main city of Kingsport. A hundred miles west," the angel said.

"Thank you, my brother. You may go. Say nothing else. Forget all you know," Imperius ordered. The angel nodded and walked off. Now that he had the location, he moved to the bridge. Then he vanished in a ray of light. Auriel and Itherael watched from a safe distance.

"It is all that the Scroll has said," Itherael muttered.

"This child…will she truly hold such power?" Auriel whispered.

"If this child has already reached out to Imperius, who can say?" he shrugged lightly.

"If only Tyrael were here."

"I know. He is missed. He will come back, though. Give it time."

"All things take time," she nodded. Now they moved to the viewing chamber to bear witness of Imperius's first landing on Sanctuary.

It was a soft, moon-lit night now. Imperius stood tall on the soft grass under his golden boots. He despised being here. He already missed the hard feel of marble and clear, polished diamond under his feet. Not the soft dirt that caked up around his heels. It was nothing like Heaven. He was lucky that no humans were out now. His massive, fiery wings would have easily stuck out like sore thumb against the landscape. Grumbling to himself, he trudged forward to the small cottage. He didn't bother knocking. Instead, he shouted out, "Ilerael! Lilaurael! Come out now!"

They were both sleeping, but Ilerael jolted right out of it at the familiar tone. He paled. They were discovered?! Waking her gently, he saw she was already awake and trembling with fear. She was still recovering from the birth, but she forced herself to move. He let her lean on him, and they opened the door. Imperius's massive, golden frame easily filled the doorway. He was not happy. He was a touch surprised at how mortality made them look, but that quickly faded out of his mind.

"Imperius," Ilerael said with a nod. "I see you found us."

"I have. And I know of the abomination you both created!" he snarled. "I want to see it!"

"You will not hurt her!" Lilaurael said with a small, protective growl. "She is nothing like the others! You shouldn't have come here."

"Neither should the two of you!" Imperius argued. "Regardless, I want to see it!"

"_She_ is my daughter," Ilerael said with his own form of protection. "We cause no harm."

"Then why did you leave? Why come to this forsaken place of filth?!" Imperius demanded.

"Because we loved each other when we first met," he said slowly. "And we could only gaze at each other from afar. We left Heaven to come here to be together. Will our daughter breed with those here? It seems possible. But, we don't know. How can we know? What I do know is this. I love Lilaurael. My daughter's name is Anaurael. Her true bloodline will be hidden from those here."

"And what are you doing here, Imperius? You vowed to _never_ step foot in Sanctuary! You doing this is very unlike yourself!" Lilaurael said in a point blank manner.

"I felt a threat. I came to remove it. That's why I am here," Imperius growled. "I will not leave until I see the threat."

"You can look. But that's it," Ilerael muttered. He kissed his wife and moved to the small cradle that held their daughter. He winced painfully at the thought of losing her. Sighing hard, he gently gathered up her sleeping form and brought her out to see the angry, powerful angel.

Imperius now gazed down at the sleeping infant and paused. She was definitely angelic. And she was very beautiful. Was this the threat? No. She was no threat. A form of protectiveness seemed to come over him now. What was he feeling? He now looked at Ilerael and seemed to snort. "Fine. She can live. I sensed ill from her before. I don't feel any of that now. However, she will need to be protected. She could prove beneficial."

"You think so?" Lilaurael asked with a raised brow. At this, Imperius moved to press his thumb on the infant's forehead in a surprisingly gentle way. When he removed his massive, gauntleted hand, Ilerael hissed with shock. She was now marked by Imperius. Only true angelic bloodlines would see the mark. What did this mean?! He noticed how Imperius didn't stop watching his daughter now. It began to make him feel uneasy. Then, much to his surprise, his wife asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

"What?" Imperius seemed to ask out of a daze.

"Put your arms like mine," she said and made a cradling motion. Imperius seemed confused, but actually did as she showed him. Then she took her daughter and gently placed her in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Ilerael hissed.

"Look," she whispered. Imperius was ignoring them. He was completely fixated on the small girl in his powerful frame. It was unlike him. Completely unlike him. He should toss her on the ground. He should give her back to them and leave. But he couldn't leave. He didn't want to give her back. He didn't want to hurt her. She felt like a perfect fit from being there in his arms. When she stirred and opened her eyes, he went still. The topaz color of her eyes were like tiny, perfect gems that regarded him silently. Then she reached up a tiny hand and gave a small smile with a soft laugh.

"She…recognizes…him…?" Ilerael asked with complete shock.

"I think she knows that he is like us. An angel," Lilaurael smiled gently. "She trusts him."

When she yawned and started to get fussy, her mother was quick to take her back. At Imperius's sudden glance for an explanation, Ilerael said, "She's hungry. Lilaurael needs to feed her."

"Very well. I will be keeping watch. Close watch," he warned. He felt a connection with the child. He wanted to ensure her safety at all times. He wanted to go so far as to have an angelic warrior guard over her, but that would be too much. But, he could have one watch over her. Maybe a small group. He mused to himself now as he turned and vanished in a beam of golden light.

After he left, Ilerael moved to look at the small, golden dot on their daughter's forehead. It seemed to gleam in the dull light of the candle. He was trembling with a form of dread and confusion. At his look of panic, Lilaurael could only sigh softly as she nursed their daughter. "I know. I don't know why he marked her, either."

"Why did you let him hold her?!"

"Because I knew he wouldn't hurt her. I think he marked her to keep a form of watch on her. Call it that 'female intuition'. I also saw how he looked at her. He couldn't stop watching her! In a way, it was how you were with me when we first met."

"You think…he's in love with her?"

"Not right now. But…it may be possible. Who knows?" she shrugged. He sighed wearily and looked over the crops. At least Imperius didn't walk through the garden. He heard her put Anaurael back in her cradle, and she walked over to him to rest her hands on his shoulders. She knew he was tense now. And she knew that he was very scared. "Darling, come to bed."

"In a moment, love," he sighed. "I'll be there in a moment."

She seemed to wince, but she nodded. She would give him an hour to recollect his thoughts. Giving him a little time to himself would help him. When she felt him settle next to her only ten minutes later, she felt him pull her close. She turned in his arms to face him, and they held each other to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days went by before Imperius made the decision to send a permanent angelic watch to the home. They would be invisible to the eyes of humans. Ilerael and Lilaurael were completely against it, but the angelic warriors were stubborn. They would not refuse an order from Imperius. Four were sent down from Heaven. Two would watch over the home. The other two would stand guard over the infant. Their heavy, angelic hammers would easily crush any that tried to harm them.

When Auriel went to confront Imperius about this, he only snorted at her arguments. "Imperius, we need them back here! There is no need to send them away. And why did you mark that child?"

"To know where she will always be. That's why," he grumbled and turned his back to her. "I have my reasons for this. There have been no demon attacks of late. I sent down only four warriors. That is nothing compared to how many more I could have sent down."

"Imperius…" Auriel said sternly. "You are not acting like yourself."

He seemed to glare at her and vanished away in his usual beam of light. She shook her head and found Itherael next to her. He seemed oddly amused. "Yes. I noticed it, too."

"He likes the child."

"That he does."

"He is also acting like one."

"I know this, too."

"What can be done?"

"Nothing. Let him do as he wishes. It is what he has always done," Itherael said. Auriel sighed and knew where Imperius went. He always found himself at the viewing chamber. He would watch over the child for hours on end, it seemed. It clearly baffled her. She knew that he had not much else to do, anyways. Ever since the pact that was made on Sanctuary, there were no more battles of valor for him. His irritable mood was starting to dampen many around him. If this helped to keep him from storming about and brooding, then what more could be said? In the end, she heeded the advice of Itherael. Imperius always did as he liked these days. She let Imperius be.

For the next ten years, it was the same. He would see to the days' accomplishments and head to the viewing chamber. He watched Anaurael slowly blossom into the stunning child she became. Her hair was allowed to grow long and never seemed to tangle. Her skin was always flawless. None of the villagers saw her mark or the angelic protectors that watched her. She saw the guards all the time, though. And, through them, she learned of her angelic history in secret.

She was warned to keep all of this knowledge about them to herself and her family. She was told that the villagers wouldn't understand and that it was safer this way. Even her parents were forced to answer her questions. When she finally built up the courage to ask about the golden dot on her forehead, it was her father that had to talk to her about it. She saw it as clear as day in a mirror. As much as she liked knowing it was there, she had no clue how she got it. She figured it was time to know. He had her sit on her bed to talk to her leisurely. The small cottage was easily expanded to make a room for her. She needed a bit of her own privacy at times.

"You know of Imperius?" he asked.

"I do. The Archangel of Valor, leader of the Angiris Council," she smiled.

"That's right," he chuckled. He was a bit upset that no further offspring were made. He would have loved for her to have a brother or a sister. Did it work oddly with angels? Where only one child could be made per couple? It seemed to be the case. "Anyways, on the night you were born, he came down to see you. That dot on your forehead is from him."

"What?!" she frowned. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, honey," he smiled and squeezed her. "He merely wanted to watch over you. I don't know why, but he seems to like you. He never likes anyone, though. Made no sense to your mother and I. He even sent down the angel guards that we have here! But, that's where your mark came from. Imperius touched your forehead. He even held you, too."

"He did hold me?" she frowned. "Um…so…he was the one in all gold?"

"You remember seeing him?!" her father asked incredulously.

"Yes, Father. I do. And I felt…protected. It was the only sensation I got. At least I know I have a guardian angel watching me from time to time," she beamed. "Five of them now."

"Make that seven. Your Mother and I were angels, too," he smiled and kissed her temple before hugging her. "I still don't know why Imperius marked you. He has his reasons, though."

"At least he didn't hurt me," she sighed.

"No. I'll thank Akarat for that," he agreed.

"Someone is approaching the house," an angelic guard announced.

"Do you know who?" he asked.

"A villager. It looks like Harvey," the guard replied.

"Thank you. At least they don't sleep," Ilerael mused. Anaurael giggled and he squeezed her again. He left her in her room to read a book, and he went into the kitchen part of the cottage to prepare something to eat. Lilaurael was in the village to purchase seeds and breads. She had one of the angelic guards with her. It was fine, though some travelers with a touch of the sight would swear up and down that they saw angels in the town. It started to make many think that the small village was spiritually blessed. It did bring good trade, but a lot of superstition, too.

"Hey, Isaiah!" Harvey said with a wave. He brought a flat package with him. "I brought something for Ana. She likes books, and I found this at a traveling wagon that stopped in town."

"Oh?" Ilerael smiled. On unwrapping the large tome, he paused. "This is a book on the Horadrim! How did you get this? You bought this?"

"One coin," Harvey nodded. "They were trying to get rid of it."

"Interesting," he frowned. "I'm not sure I can accept this."

"Take it! I have no need for it. I just thought of Ana when I saw it. She loves books! What would some old Horadric tales do? It's entertainment, really," he grinned.

"I suppose. Thanks. How's your trade?" Ilerael asked and set the book aside.

"Not too bad, thanks. Been selling more from all the new flow of people from Kingsport. The angel sculptures really sell well! They want to construct a monument in the center of town. With a waterfall to act as the wings! They also want me to make the main design," he said with pride.

"Now that would be something," Ilerael admitted.

"Anyways, how is Ana?" he asked.

"Doing very well. She's in her room."

"Good. Um, I was wondering something."

"What?"

"My son's four years older than her…"

"She's ten. She is not ready for dating."

"I know that. I'm just thinking when the time comes that they could try to hook up."

"Doubtful," Ilerael smirked. "I don't think she would ever be interested in a relationship."

"You don't know that!" Harvey said.

"Is this the real reason why you came here? Besides, my daughter already has an interest taken to her by a higher authority. Higher than Westmarch," Ilerael said with a small shrug.

"A noble?"

"Higher than that. You could say a form of royalty."

"Oh. Well, of course. Where does this one live?"

"I was told to keep that a secret. And, yes, Lily does know this, too. We both met him. He's so powerful that he has mages everywhere to protect us. Don't go telling anyone, though. It could be the mages that are disguising themselves as apparitions, too. To bring fame and fortune to this town, and to protect it from harm. Think about it."

"Oh! Of course, of course…" Harvey seemed to sweat. The angelic guard near the door actually let out a chuckle. It couldn't be heard by the human, but Ilerael grinned a bit with a shrug. Even angels found things amusing at times.

"Father!" Anaurael beamed when she moved out of the room. She was wearing a clean cotton dress that was dyed a deep blue. "I'm going to go outside to read."

"That's fine. Oh, here's a new book for you! Harvey bought it for you," he smiled.

"Thank you! I'll read it now!" she said with pure childish delight. She took up the heavy tome and carried it outside. Harvey found himself smiling. He did think of her as his daughter, too.

"I would have loved to have had a daughter," Harvey sighed.

"Now I understand why you pamper her," Ilerael chuckled.

"Guilty," he nodded and rose up a hand. "I'll head back to town."

"Of course," Ilerael waved. There was something about that book that bothered him. He'd have to look at it later. Maybe when his wife got back. She should be about done by now. Outside the small cottage, Anaurael set the book down in her lap when she sat on a small stone bench. When she opened the tome, she started to read. When an angelic guard sat next to her, she smiled at him.

"Hello! Have you come to read with me?" she asked.

"This book should not have reached you," the guard said in his deep tone. "It belongs to a certain Deckard Cain. A true Horadrim. This book may have been stolen from him. We need to return it."

"Oh! I mean…if that's true…"

"Look. Everything is hand-written. Hand drawn. If he comes here to seek this book, then you may be identified. We cannot risk it. This book is his life's work."

"I could learn so much from it, though," she frowned.

"There are some things that should not be learned," he said gently.

"Then…how do we get this back to him?"

"Tonight, one of us will deliver it to him while he sleeps. He cannot know of you or your family. He could easily see us, too. He has abilities that will expose us. I am sure that he would understand, but it is best for him to keep to himself."

"Very well. But…until tonight? Then the book will go back?"

"Yes," he nodded. They glanced over when Ilerael ran out of the house. He identified the book.

"Honey, I need that book back," he said sternly.

"I know. I was just told that it was stolen. The angels will return it tonight," she smiled.

"Okay. I still need it back, though. It's not safe for you to read," he said.

"But…" she frowned. At his small glare, she winced. "Yes, Father."

"We are teaching you what you need to know. Be grateful about that. You are not old enough to learn the facts yet. We can tell you the small tales and stories. But not the true facts."

"When can I learn?" she asked.

"When you turn fifteen. That should be decent. Okay? Five more years," he promised. "I'll even talk to your mother about it. But, as for this book, it needs to go back to the owner."

"Okay," she nodded. When her mother showed up an hour later, it was heavily discussed, but agreed on for the proper age. The book was secured and stored away for the time to be taken. But, after her parents fell asleep, she was wide awake. She wanted to read as much as she could. She got up silently and crept over to where the book was. At the sight of an angelic guard holding it, she frowned.

"I must take this back," he said in a rather hushed tone.  
"But…I really wanted to read it…" she frowned.

"I know. However, now is the time for it to return to the owner. If we wait, then the owner will come here. Deckard Cain…"

"Cannot know of me. I know," she sighed, as she finished his sentence.

"There may be a time that you can read this. But that time is not now," he said. "When the time comes, you will know. You must go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'll just sit outside for a bit."

"Very well," he nodded. A guard moved to stand over her with his heavy hammer ready. As she sat there with a soft smile on her face, she found herself gazing up at the stars. She longed to be somewhere else. She knew she didn't belong where she was.

"I feel so alone," she frowned and pulled her knees to her chest by the small pool of water.

"But, you are not alone," a heavy, regal voice spoke out behind her. The angelic guard wasn't there anymore. But a brilliant, glowing light was. The way his wings arched to a peak point towards his halo before sloping downwards seemed to give off an intimidating, powerful vibe. She gasped and turned to see the golden armored Imperius standing tall. She almost stumbled backwards into the pond. "I have been watching you from the day I marked you. Your destiny is unclear. Your interest in the Horadrim sect is noted, though. In time, you will learn more. There is no need for you to waste your time moping about! When there is a battle, you see it through to the end. There are no shortcuts. There is no easy way. You either bear that pain to overcome it, or you let it consume you."

"You're…Imperius?" she asked with a small swallow.

"That I am, child," he nodded slightly. She wanted to run to him to hug him. To feel that protective feeling she got so long ago. But, something told her it wasn't safe to do that. She whimpered softly and trembled. Then she began to cry. "Why do you shed useless tears?"

"Because…I'm happy to see you…and also afraid…" she hiccupped.

"A mortal mix of emotions," he muttered to himself.

"I…want to hug you…but…you may not like it…" she winced. She was still a child, but even she knew danger when it was right in front of her. She didn't know whether he was safe or something to avoid. The confusion truly hurt her.

"To…hug me?" he asked with dismay.

"You held me…as a baby," she whispered. "I remember you doing it."

"I see," he said.

"You shouldn't…even be here…" she said softly. "I thought…you made a pact…"

"The demons shattered that pact. There is no need to honor it."

"Then why…?"

"Because of you. That is why I'm here."

"Then…you should unmark me. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Me? In trouble?!" he asked with confusion. "What do you speak of?"

"Won't others get mad if they see you here?"

"They don't understand. Even I don't understand."

"Well…I guess I'll go back to bed. Thank you for visiting me," she said. She rose up weakly and managed to make her way to the door. A part of her hurt, but she would push through it.

"Wait," he said lightly. She turned to look at him. "I want to know one thing."

"What is that?" she asked.

"This…hug thing," he muttered. That got her to smile. Now she walked back up to him and rose up her arms. "Is this a ritual?"

"No. Pick me up. You're much taller than me," she said with a small blush. He seemed to sigh heavily, but he found himself doing just that. At the feel of her small arms moving around his armored collar, he found himself in a sense of elation. "Not too tight! I need to breathe!"

"Oh…" he said with a touch of actual apology and loosened his grip. Now she sighed and started to relax. There was only one thought on her mind. She was home.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood there with her for four hours. After ten minutes of holding her, he felt her fall asleep. As much as he wanted to wake her to make her to go to bed, he didn't. He didn't know when he would get this chance again. Even as he stood there, he began to think of what he could do to help safe-guard her even further. She needed to learn how to fight. She needed to learn survival skills.

When the sun began to rise up over the horizon, he turned at the small gasp he heard coming from the cottage. Lilaurael was standing there with complete amazement. She found her daughter's bed empty and had to check where she was. He simply nodded to her and turned to gaze at the sunrise while still holding the small child. Building up her parental courage, she walked over and said, "She should be in her bed. It would be better for her."

"She will go to her bed when I'm done hugging her," he said bluntly.

"You're holding her, actually. A hug is usually a bit quick," she pointed out.

"I don't care," he muttered. "I'm not finished."

"Very well. But…won't Auriel show concern? Or Itherael?"

"Their opinions don't matter to me."

"I understand. But…is there any word on Tyrael? Has he returned?"

"No. And when he does, I shall speak to him before the Angiris Council, myself!" he growled. At the feel of Anaurael shifting, he waited in silence for her to settle back down. In a quieter voice, he said, "He destroyed a priceless artifact. He allied with humans."

"You are here with us."

"You are not humans. You are angels. There is a difference," he snorted.

"You really like Anaurael. Don't you?" she asked softly.

"She is…different. I do admit that freely. I would not care if it was not for her."

"I can see that. There are humans here that are taking a liking to her. There is talk all over the town to see which boy would be best for her."

"Lies!" Imperius suddenly scowled at her and turned to face her. "This child is mine! I marked her! None will lay claim to her!"

"Do you just see her as another conquest of a valorous battle?" she asked sternly. "Because I will not allow anything you plan for her if that is the case!"

"You would dare to speak to me as such?!" he asked with complete shock. At the trembling of the child in his arms, he stiffened and turned away from the protective mother. "Quiet now. You'll wake her. She's still sleeping."

"Others will be here soon. They will see you. I have deliveries coming here soon. She needs to go to bed. And you need to go back to Heaven."

"Love, where are you? Oh…" Ilerael paused at the sight. "How long have you been here holding her? I mean…well…"

"I have been here since Anaurael snuck out of her room to read the book," Imperius seemed to smirk. Now Lilaurael's jaw dropped. "She has not read it. A warrior delivered it safely."

"Huh?" Anaurael asked as she yawned. Imperius didn't want to put her down yet. She found herself resting on his massive, armored shoulder again, but then she gasped when she saw her parents watching her. She seemed to tremble with a touch of fright.

"They won't hurt you," Imperius said. "They will have to go through me first."

"They are my parents, though. I need them," she whispered to him.

"Fine. But make me a promise," he said sternly and stood up tall to tower over everything.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Don't let other humans like you!" he growled. That made her blink.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I'll explain it to her," Ilerael said.

"Fine. She is mine. I marked her. I watch over her. I will not hesitate to kill anything or anyone that tries to touch her," he said darkly. "However, I do want her to learn how to fight. To defend herself. My warriors will train her. She needs to start learning."

"I can understand that. We will do what we can," Ilerael agreed.

"When she finds a profession of what weapon works best, I will have a weapon of choice sent to her. That much I know I can do," Imperius said. "You are awake?"

"Yes. Thank you. For seeing me again," Anaurael said softly.

"You are welcome," he nodded. Not often would he ever give such attention to another. It was a rarity. He set her down carefully and watched her go to the safety of her parents. Once that was done, he vanished away. He felt oddly alone again. He didn't want to give her up, either. But he refused to think that another would want to claim her. He hated the thought of some half-demon spawn even attempting to claim her as their own. He didn't even think that she was a weakness. He saw her as a strength. Even now, as he watched her in the viewing chamber, he felt a sense of relief.

"Where were you?" Auriel asked when she approached him.

"Tending to business," he replied bluntly.

"Demons are mustering everywhere now."

"In Heaven?"

"No. In Sanctuary."

"As long as they don't go near my chosen mark, then I don't care. Let them cleanse Sanctuary as they see fit," he grumbled. Auriel only shook her head.

"We know you went to Sanctuary," she said softly. "We had a pact."

"The demons broke that pact!" he growled. "And I do not mingle with the human filth!"

"I understand that. But, you still went down there," she said evenly.

"And I'll go again if I must to safe-guard my mark. And, if I have to, I will bring her here."

She was stunned at his sudden admittance of what he did and what he wanted to do. Then she came around and said, "She cannot live here. She must remain down there. There is no food here. No real accommodations for her survival. There is none of that here."

"I know."

"Are you in love with her, Imperius?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You are doing so much to see her. I think you are. Yes, she is young now…"

"She has no demon taint in her. She is purely of angelic blood. I only wish to safe-guard her."

"For now," she said. He said nothing. There was no need for him to say anything. But, she did notice that he started to look for where demons were gathering. Her warning did affect him that much.

"Why did they leave…and make her…?" he muttered to himself.

"Because they loved each other," she said gently and left the room. But, on her way out, she whispered, "And you love what they made, too."

He didn't glance up at that. He continued to focus on where the demons were.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next five years, Anaurael's life took an interesting turn. When her parents introduced her to the art of weapons and armored defense, she took to it like a pro. Her angelic blood was thirsting for such a thing, and she was rather keen with sword and shield. She did like the bow, too, but there was something about charging into her enemy to send them reeling back that thrilled her. In the end, she favored the sword more than the bow.

Her father was pleased and began to train her diligently. Even the guardian angels were able to train her when she couldn't sleep. Imperius was greatly impressed, but she was not yet ready for an angelic weapon of her own. He was very pleased with how Lilaurael was able to get the local village healer to take Anaurael in for small lessons in healing and survival. She was quite adept at the healing arts. Everything she learned, it soaked in like a sponge.

However, Imperius was not happy at how the village boys and young men kept staring at her. She was exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was now past her waist and shimmered like a waterfall of molten gold. It was definitely not a normal human color, and she kept it bound back with several leather thongs. She didn't even need to brush it out. It never tangled. Her figure was becoming as well-proportioned as her mother's was. And her voice had developed into the most soothing, delightful tone that any would ever hear.

Harvey's son had tried countless times to try and woo her, but she always politely declined him. When he tried to get bold, an angelic warrior was able to knock him aside with an invisible shove. That made him realize that there was possibly a mage looking out for her. He decided to try and expose the protectors. He just had to figure out when. And how.

As for her, she was busy helping her mother around the home. She had far too much to do than worry about a relationship, anyways. She knew that Imperius wouldn't like that one bit, and she did promise that she would let none get too close. Her parents were very careful in explaining that bit to her. While she found herself blushing on thinking about him, her thoughts were soon disrupted.

"Anaurael, I need you to run to town for me. I'm working on the new crops," Lilaurael said. It was safe to say her full name when no others were around. The angelic guards were always vigilant watchdogs to ensure that nothing slipped up. Even her parents were careful with their true names.

"I can do that, Mother. What do you need?" she asked.

"I need more seedling sprouts for lettuce and tomatoes. I think a bulk supply was for sale. Take the basket and get me five of each."

"Yes, Mother!" she smiled.

"Also, later tonight, your father and I want to speak with you. We promised you something long ago. It's time to fulfill that," her mother smiled. Anaurael frowned at first. Then she gasped. They were finally going to teach her the truth of the Horadrim. She nodded and quickly gathered up the coin pouch and the basket. She would definitely make sure to head back quickly!

"You will accompany me today, Izarius?" she smiled at the angelic warrior. They had given her their names when she asked. It helped her trust them even more, and Imperius had allowed it.

"I shall," the warrior nodded.

"I will follow," another added.

"I would enjoy your company, too, Darius. Do you think Imperius will see me again tonight?" she blushed. "I do enjoy his company quite a bit."

"It is possible. He has been coming to see you when he can," Izarius chuckled. "He is very fond of you. He is, usually, not fond of anyone."

"Well, he did mark me," she sighed. The mark was glowing radiantly in the rays of the sun.

"That he did," the angel agreed. Both warriors flicked their wings of blue tendrils and followed her diligently into the village. Despite the fact that her figure was clearly showing in the leather pants and cotton shirt she wore, they saw her as a baby sister. It was how all angels, other than Imperius, would see her. When she reached the plant shop for the seedlings, Harvey's son spotted her.

"Ana!" he waved and trotted over.

"Oh. Hello, Willis. How are you?" she smiled.

"Oh, I'm good. What are you up to?" he asked with a smile.

"Just getting some stuff for Mother. Then I need to head home. She's waiting for me," she shrugged. Willis had inherited his father's brown hair and eyes, but he had much of his mother's features to give him a slightly pretty look. He was built well from the carpentry and stone chiseling trade, and she would have found him a touch dashing. However, she belonged to Imperius.

The powerful angel had visited her almost every night to hold her as she slept. He was gone for a week once, and he vowed to not be away for so long again when he finally got back to her. He saw how distressed she was, and it actually hurt him. He had slaughtered a whole demonic raid that was heading to the village in secret to keep her safe. Then he had to answer to Auriel and Itherael for it. They wouldn't let him out of their sight until he vowed not to do it again. But he didn't vow to not send warriors down if he had to. He knew he would in the blink of an eye.

"I want to know something," Willis finally said.

"What's that?"

"Are you really betrothed?"

"Oh," she blushed. Both Izarius and Darius glanced at each other. "In a way, I am."

"To who? Have you even met him?"

"I have. He visits me on most nights," she shrugged. "Just to talk and show that all is well."

"Really? At night?" he mused.

"Not all the time, though. He is very busy."

"What's his name?" the youth asked.

"Lie to him," Izarius whispered. Darius was ready to knock the youth aside, but he kept still.

"I promised not to say. It would compromise his position," she said without skipping a beat. "Powerful figures always have enemies, you know. It's a proven fact."

"All right," he nodded. "I can understand that."

"I hoped you would. And don't even think of trying to spy on me!" she growled.

"What? I wasn't thinking that!" he argued.

"Then why ask when I met him?" she glared. "You'll get yourself killed. And, if you even try to attempt it, I will drop my friendship with you. This I vow."

"I wouldn't want to lose your friendship," he sighed. "I just…a secret lover? Really?"

"He is not my lover!" she gasped with dismay. "I'm done with this conversation. I've tallied here too long, as it is. Good day to you!"

"Wait!" he said, but it fell on deaf ears. She was hurting now from how he referred to Imperius. She was practically in tears over it. Before she made it back to the cottage, Izarius stopped her. Darius had made the decision to watch over the youth and stayed behind in the village. Willis just proved himself to be completely untrustworthy to them all and had to be looked after.

"You must calm yourself," Izarius said gently. "The half-demon spawn does not deserve you. There is no need to shame yourself with thoughts of him."

"I just…" she shivered. "To think of Imperius as being anything more than a mere lover…"

"He is not. He is a leader of the Angiris Council. He is a warrior, and a true bearer of righteous judgment. That mortal fool has no idea how lucky he is that Imperius was not watching."

"He should have been."

"Imperius will not dirty his weapon over a human mortal," Izarius chuckled. "To do such would be beneath him. I would know."

"I know he wouldn't. I just…I miss him now," she admitted. "It hurts to be away from him for too long. I care greatly for his well-being."

"I have seen this, too," he agreed as they walked again. "He holds you in high regard."

"I know he does," she said with a soft smile.

"He worries over you, too," Izarius admitted. When she looked at him, he continued, "He truly does not wish you to hurt for him. I have never seen him like this before."

"I had an idea, but I never speculated on it."

"Tell me," he mused. "How do you feel when he…holds you? At night?"

"Protected. Cared for. Fearless. With him, I feel as though I had returned home at long last. I love hearing his tales of battles long past. Of the enemies he had slain long ago. It makes me wish that I was there fighting at his side. Even Mother and Father tell me the old tales with striking similarity. When I learned that they were champions of Heaven, I had asked them why they shed their wings to be here. They had told me that they wanted to be together in a bond of love that was forbidden. But…even though it made me…I feel regretful for them."

"Why?"

"Because if I was a warrior of Heaven and fighting with all I had to keep Heaven safe, I know that I would _never_ give up such a priceless position," she said a soft form of determination.

"You are worthy of your bloodline," Izarius said in a reverent tone. "And I am honored to call you my sister and friend."

"And I am honored to call you my brother and friend," she smiled. The hug she gave him next surprised him, but he chuckled and hugged her back all the same. It was what he noticed that she did with family and close friends. Imperius was different, but this showed that she accepted the guardian angels as true family. She always had, but was afraid to show such affection. Now she knew that she didn't have to guard herself against showing such family affection.

"Come. Lilaurael is waiting," he said. She nodded and walked the rest of the way to the cottage with him. On seeing her father there with her mother, she beamed and sat down to hear of the Horadrim in full detail. While she learned this important information, Darius was spying on Willis. He was glad that he did on the discovery that was done next.

Willis went to see a childhood friend of his that lived on the opposite edge of the village. His family was well known for the creation of glass and colored windows. His friend had admitted, a few years back, that his great-grandfather was part of the Horadrim. That a few artifacts were handed down. One such artifact showed the presence of angels and demons.

"Hello, Xavian! How are you today?" Willis said with a cheerful wave as he saw the fellow youth chopping wood outside the small house.

"Not bad, Willis. What can I help you with?" he asked. He had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes with a fair complexion. His build wasn't too buff, but he was considered one of the better-looking lads in the village next to Willis.

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to help me test a theory," Willis said casually.

"What theory?" he asked cautiously.

"You told me some time ago about your connection with the Horadrim…"

"And you scoffed at me and walked away," Xavian said bluntly.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Funny time to say this now," he frowned. Darius was listening in off in the distance. A descendant of the Horadrim was not a good sign. He needed to know more.

"I know, I know," Willis sighed. "I just thought that you said you had that artifact that let you see angels and demons. You know?"

"The spectacles. Yes. I have them. Why?"

"Would you like to prove that angels do inhabit this town?"

"I never thought about it. If they give us good trade, why damage a good thing?"

"For the skeptics!"

"You are a skeptic. You need to go. I'm busy enough."

"Look, just meet me over in front of Ana's house. Tonight. With those spectacles."

"What for?" Xavian asked. "For what reason?"

"She has protectors around her. I just want to see if they can be exposed with them. That's all."

"And if we're caught?"

"How can we be caught if we were never there, eh?" Willis winked.

"You're a moron! How about this. I will lend you the spectacles. BUT! I want them back in one piece. They are an heirloom. I don't want them broken."

"Deal," Willis nodded. Darius snorted and backed away quickly. He had to report this to Imperius, and it was done without further delay. He vanished swiftly and reappeared in the Heavenly halls of his home. As much as he missed the place dearly, he had a duty to tend to.

He moved quickly to where Imperius tended to be. Imperius was, as always now, in the viewing chamber. He glanced up at his chosen angelic guard and tilted his head for an explanation.

"A Horadric heir has a relic to see us. The troublesome mortal, Willis, intends to expose us with it. He may be attempting to hide near Anaurael's home to see you," Darius said calmly.

"Is that so?" Imperius seemed to growl. "Hmm."

"The youth, Xavian, does not wish the relic to be harmed. But, I am not sure how that would be possible. This youth does do much for the village that Anaurael resides in. As for Willis, he hurled an insult at you by stating you were ordinary. It harmed Anaurael deeply."

"Mortal fool!" Imperius raged. "I should crush him, but I refuse to dirty Solarion!"

"That we know. Your wrathful spear is not subject to such a trifle and useless kill."

"Indeed," the powerful Archangel growled. Then he thought and glanced at his brethren. "I wish to ask you of your opinion."

"Of course," Darius nodded.

"I was thinking of converting a room here. In my Halls of Valor."

"Oh?"

"I know that…she can't survive here. Not without proper accommodations."

"You would bring her here?"

"As a last resort to keep her safe, I would."

"But…the others…"

"Would have no say so."

"Great Imperius, please do not misunderstand. How would she survive?"

"Like I said," he growled out again. "I would convert a room."

"To suit the needs of a mortal?"

"Not just any mortal. She is my ward. She bares my mark. She is…different."

"Many of us are a touch concerned over your new interest," Darius admitted. "To bring her here may be too much. There would be more questions."

"And I may or may not give any answers," Imperius muttered. "Regardless, I thank you for your information on the artifact. I shall figure out what to do carefully."

"Of course," the angelic warrior nodded and vanished. When he reappeared at the cottage, Darius moved to collect the other three guardians to speak with them at length. They moved around the pool of water outside the cottage. It was here that Darius whispered to them of what he learned. He said nothing about the meeting with Imperius, though. He only told them that the powerful angel was informed.

"He may expose himself to scare the human," a guard said.

"You feel that way, Mithus?" Izarius asked.

"I do. It is risky. What do you think, Azarius?" Mithus asked.

"It would shut the mortal up," the guard mused. "But…it could hamper all we are trying to do."

"For a mere mortal to gaze at Imperius…" Izarius seemed to mourn. "We cannot allow it."

"We should ask Ilerael for his insight," Mithus said. "He is very wise."

"Agreed," Darius nodded. They would wait until he was done talking to Anaurael.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours later, Lilaurael and Ilerael were talking to the four angelic warriors. They were very concerned over the Horadric artifact, but they were even more worried about Imperius being seen.

"We should take that artifact before it's used," Ilerael muttered. "What a headache!"

"As much as I want Imperius to scare off those that would cause ill will, the last thing we need is our home becoming a viewpoint!" Lilaurael mumbled. As they tried to figure out what to do, Anaurael found herself sitting down outside the cottage and thinking over what she learned. The Horadrim stories revealed in full actually filled her with a sense of excitement. The sun was finally getting low in the sky to display its vivid colors of pink and red. Even some of the clouds were tinged with it. She stood up to get a better view before it faded beyond the horizon. At the feel of someone finally appearing behind her, she smiled and let herself lean back into the massive, armored frame. Imperius set his large hands on her shoulders as he watched the sunset.

"It's pretty," she smiled.

"At times," he agreed.

"You are here early, though," she frowned.

"It was needed. There is a plot to attempt to expose me."

"What?!" she gasped and looked up at him. He said nothing, but he continued to watch the sunset. Frowning, she diverted her gaze back to it, as well.

"A villager has Horadric ancestry. The one that harmed you today intends to make use of a relic. Darius found out all of this. I came here early to ensure that this impertinent youth will come up with nothing. I wanted to appear now to let you know that I am well."

"Couldn't you be invisible to those that are not to know of you?"

"To do that would be an act of being a coward. I am no such thing," he growled and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I should remove you from this place."

"And my parents? I wouldn't want them to stay here without me."

"They made their choice."

"How would I live in Heaven?"

"I would assist in various ways."

"I would still miss my parents. They would miss me, too."

"We shall see how the future unfolds."

"That we will," she nodded slightly. She knew most of the moody angel's moods now. She always questioned his actions just enough. Being blunt and to the point worked best. She let several minutes crawl by silently. "Do you know when this fool will try to appear?"

"I do not care to find out," he mused. That had her smile softly. He appreciated that he was able to be a bit of himself with her. "There are already plans to thwart him. We will do what we must."

"All things take time."

"True."

"Have you fought in that place you call Pandemonium?"

"No. There has been no need to."

"You should fight. It is in your nature."

"Yours, too."

"Are you suggesting I fight with you?"

"No. You do not have proper fighting gear yet. In time, when you learn more, I may have you fight at my side. You have been learning well."

"I have excellent teachers."

"I know. I shall see if I can find others that would be willing to teach you."

"I would like that," she smiled again. She gave a small squeak when he suddenly lifted her in his arms to cradle her. He had been aching to do just this lately. To simply feel her weight in his arms. After another few minutes went by, she asked, "What is on your mind?"

"Too much," he admitted. "Far too much these days."

"Did you want to tell me your thoughts?"

"All in due time. I may not be here later."

"I understand. I do admit that I will miss you."

"I know," he said gently. He carefully set her down, squeezed her shoulders again and vanished away. She seemed to hang her head and hug herself from the lack of warmth she got now. With him, she felt as though she was basked in the morning sun. She was never cold. When he left, she felt as though the chill of winter slapped at her again. Even though the weather was warm, she always felt cold without him. She looked over at the sound of footsteps and saw Willis wincing from how noisy he was. Now she knew how to vent her newfound anger. As a mortal, she could do small white lies. As much as it shamed her to resort to such a thing, it had to be done.

"Hi…" he said with a small smile. He didn't have the artifact on him. He was only going to scout where to hide. It didn't help that the small cottage was based on a hillside. He also didn't expect her to be outside the cottage. And, it was because of the hillside, he thought that the light from Imperius was the last of the sun's rays over the horizon. Imperius planned his entrance and exit perfectly.

"Your plans were discovered. Because of you, I am not to be visited anymore," she said with a frown of intense hurt. "Our friendship is now dissolved."

"What?!" he gaped.

"Because of you, the only one that gave me joy in my life decided it was too risky to be here!" she snapped at him. "He's leaving his guards, though. He said I deserved that much. He still wants to come back for me, but the visits are no longer going to happen. Thanks for nothing."

She left him standing there and let herself burst into tears. She ran back into her cottage and slammed the door. Her parents were quickly alarmed at what happened. Her father was able to coax her to sit down. In the end, he found her crying with tears of laughter! "What happened?!"

"Willis…!" she gasped and managed to tell them everything in short bursts. The angelic warriors were thoroughly amused by the act she just pulled.

"We will find the artifact. I will follow the youth now," Darius said and managed to leave the cottage. Her mother was quite amused by everything, though.

"I'll have you accompany me into town from now on," Lilaurael said. "Even your father, too. We will continue to act as though you are truly hurt by this betrayal of trust. We will not let Willis near you. Ilerael, you should speak with Harvey."

"I'll be the concerned father and do that now," Ilerael said with a small growl to work himself into the mood. "Izarius, please remain here to guard my daughter. You, too, Mithus. Azarius, feel free to accompany me. This whole ordeal is going to be confronted now."

"As you will," Azarius nodded. Ilerael grabbed his two-handed sword. Now that it was nightfall, the weapon would not glow. Those that did catch the eerie light that came from them only thought it was their eyes playing tricks on them. After they left, both mother and daughter started to gossip and make supper as though nothing was wrong. In the village, Ilerael went on a hunting streak.

He slammed open the door to Harvey's shop. That caught the man by surprise. "Harvey. I want your son. I want his skin peeled off his body and hanging on my wall as a trophy!"

"What did Willis do?!" the man asked with complete concern.

"He sought to spy on my daughter," he growled. There were several customers in the small shop, and they quickly made excuses to leave. An angry father on a tirade was not an easy spectacle to watch. Especially with the massive sword he wielded in an expert way. "I don't know why. I don't want to know why. But she is in _tears_ right now! It's a disgusting and rude practice to do! Because of the blasphemy that he did, she wants nothing to do with him ever again!"

"I will speak with my son," Harvey said with his own stern nod. "I'll keep him busy for the next year. Even more. You have my word."

"Please do. Because if I catch him around my daughter or home again, I will not hesitate to run him through!" Ilerael spat. Over-protective fathers were always something to tread lightly around. At the threat and issue laid out, he snarled to himself and left the shop. Harvey now thought to himself, sighed and went to the back of his store where his son was hiding. He didn't want to lose Ilerael's trust. They were good friends, and to let this come between them would be a complete waste. It was best to see to the issue and do what needed to be done.

"Explain yourself," Harvey said.

"I just…wanted to see her…" Willis frowned.

"I told you she was engaged. She's betrothed. You knew this, too. If it's not gonna be him, it's gonna be the guy that Ana's to be with that gets you! Leave her alone!" Harvey growled. "I'll box your ears if you don't listen! Your mama doesn't wanna see her son get killed for stupidity!"

"Yes, Father," Willis winced. After his father left in his own small rage, Willis looked for the artifact. Darius had already confiscated it. He also had a plan. He went to find Xavian.

The youth was in his room and preparing for the night. At the sudden sight of the spectacles dropping on the bed, he paused with amazement. Then he felt the urge to put them on. When he did, the sight of Darius had his jaw dropped with astonished disbelief.

"The relic is now yours again. Do not let it out of your sight. Yes, this town is blessed by angels. I am proof. Willis tried to corrupt your artifact. He tried to use it for ill intentions. Heed my warning," Darius said in his deep, echoed tone. "He will do more harm than good. If he asks for them, you can lie. You can become enraged that he lost them. You will know the truth."

"You have my vow! I will do all that you say!" Xavian swallowed. Darius nodded and vanished back to the cottage. Xavian could scarcely believe that an angel had visited him. That he saw one with his own eyes. Taking off the spectacles, he gazed at them and placed them back with the other ancient relics from his great-grandfather. Then he took out the old diary that was entrusted to his care. His want to know of the old Horadrim tales were finally sparked after so long. With a deep sigh, he opened the old leather-bound cover and started to read.

As much as Imperius should be grateful that the threat was avoided, he was far more impressed with how Anaurael handled the situation. She turned it into her own form of a tactical advantage. He was free to see her as often as he liked now. The Horadric artifacts would be jealously guarded over, too. They may even be reclaimed if the time came. Such things would not do to have them fall into careless hands. When the time came, he would ensure that such a safety measure was done.

Much to Anaurael's delight, he did return later in the evening. He knew she missed him. She was lying awake in her bed, and her mind was filled with worry for him. When she saw a soft, golden glow emanate from outside her window, she was up and out of the bed swiftly. He was a touch surprised at her small gasp of delight on seeing him. When she practically leapt onto him, he was able to gather her up to hug her to him. She knew he would want an explanation for her actions, and she managed to whisper, "I was…so afraid…that you wouldn't come…"

"When the threat was removed, it changed my mind," he said.

"I can't sleep without you now," she admitted. "I know. It shouldn't be."

"That's why I'm here now," he said. He felt her sigh with a form of intense relief. Within minutes, she was sleeping deeply in his embrace. She was weightless in his arms, so cradling her was no problem. As he glanced down at her, he found himself at a form of peace. As long as his mark on her forehead was glowing for him, that was all that mattered. She was safe with him. He held her and let the night pass by as he watched the stars twinkle in vast expanse of the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

The next month seemed to fly by with no further incidents. Anaurael accompanied her mother and father into town each day. Whenever Willis appeared, she feigned worry and fretting. He was kept far from her. But one sunset, as she waited for Imperius to appear, she heard an odd chuckling and giggling from the main toolshed. Frowning, she got up and paused at the sight of a little glowing goblin with a giant bag of treasures. A purple cloth was around its waist, and a small hood of the same color was over its head. It was a Greed Goblin. One of many.

They came in a variety of colors, but this one was a stark white to show it was known for gathering treasures most of the time. She was warned that they were little thieves, but she found it amusing as it seemed to sort through all of the old and useless farming tools with fascination. At her approach, it looked over and seemed to jump with fright.

"No! It's okay!" she said quickly with her hands up. Then she sat down to show she was harmless. The goblin chittered and looked around nervously. Now that it knew she wasn't a threat, it settled down again to watch her. It had a massive, sharp-toothed, grinning face with beady red eyes. It's body was skeletal, but very swift in movement from running from various humans that it stole from. It chittered again and watched her.

Looking around, she found a broken tool to carefully hand over. It paused at this. She was giving it an item? Freely? It seemed to jump for joy and reached over to snatch it from her hand. Giggling at its good fortune, it vanished away. She found herself laughing. What she didn't expect was to see it several times throughout the week. It had taken a liking to her. The guardian angels decided to allow this. The goblin held no malice and it seemed to make their charge very happy. The Greed Goblin was a demon, but one of the more harmless ones. This one would be tolerable. It also provided a form of amusement to them from the daily toil.

"Anaurael! Have you seen my good cooking fork?!" her mother scowled.

"I don't think so. Let me look outside," she said. When she walked outside the cottage, she saw the Greed Goblin holding it with pride. "Oh. I need that. My Mother uses it."

It looked at her irritably. It wanted it. She looked around and found a discarded garden shovel that had a broken handle. It was falling apart, and they had no need for it. On gesturing to the shovel for the fork, it paused. It seemed to be undecided. Then it agreed to the trade. Smiling and nodding, she took the fork back to her mother.

"It was outside?" Lilaurael asked with confusion.  
"It was. I don't know how," Anaurael shrugged. Oh, how her parents would chase off the innocent little creature! She didn't want that to happen one bit. Later in the day, she sat outside with a small snack of dried fruit and meat. She was surprised when it appeared and shuffled rather close to her. When she offered it some food, it sniffed it and accepted a couple pieces. "It would be nice to know your name. I don't even know if you understand me."

"Gurzick!" it said with a beaming, toothy grin.

"Gurzick? Oh! That's your name!" she laughed. It giggled again and went through its bag. At the sight of a good sword it had, she sighed. "I need a better weapon. I was always told to train hard. But my weapons are so useless! Ah, well."

"Eh?" it asked. She got up carefully to keep from startling it, and she brought out her training sword. It whooped with glee, grabbed it and shoved it into its bag.

"No! I need that!" she groaned and sat down. What she didn't expect was a massive bastard sword being pushed into her face. It was giving her a trade. It seemed to think now that any item offered to it was a trade from the shovel and the fork. Her jaw dropped. The sword was excellent quality, fit in one hand and seemed to give her a far faster attack. It even seemed to give off an icy chill, too. "Thank you! Um…yes! Thank you so much!"

"A Greed Goblin?!" Lilaurael gasped from the entryway. Gurzick squeaked and seemed to hide behind its bag. "Get it out of here!"

"No, Mother! It's okay! Gurzick is a friend," she said and rose up quickly. "It traded out my sparring sword for this one! Look!"

"I…oh…" her mother paused at the quality the sword had.

"I've been seeing it around here for the past week. I gave it some broken farm tools. It trusts me now. To a point. It's really okay."

"That thing stole my fork, didn't it?"

"It did. But I traded it for the broken shovel we left in the corner," Anaurael grinned. "When I showed it my sparring sword, I think it saw it as another trade."

"Fine. But it can't steal anything from the house!" her mother warned. "Let's hope your father is just as lenient as I am."

"I know," she agreed. Gurzick saw that the mother was smiling at it, and it grinned back with a small wave. Thinking now, Lilaurael decided to try something. She went inside and walked out with a bent spoon that was sitting in the utensil bin for a while. She handed it over, and the goblin whooped with a form of glee once more. It snatched it and sorted through its bag to pull out a pouch brimming with gold coins. On handing that over, her mother gaped with shock.

"It can stay!" she said quickly. A spoon wasn't really a weapon, so the goblin saw it as a valuable trade item. It never had a spoon before. When Gurzick vanished to show off its new prizes, Anaurael laughed and rose up from where she was.

"It comes and goes when it wants. It's fine by me," she giggled.

"This will cover all of our funding for the next two months. Yes, Gurzick can stay. As long as it doesn't steal from us and we give things over as needed," her mother smiled. When Ilerael came back an hour later, he was informed of the Greed Goblin. As much as he wanted to shoo it off, he was impressed with the sword his daughter was given. At the sight of the gold pouch, he found himself grinning.

"I'll look around for anything we don't need. We'll hand them over a little at a time. That will work," he nodded. "As long as it doesn't come into the house."

"We know," Lilaurael chuckled. The rest of the night passed joyfully. But it was later in the evening that Anaurael found herself waiting for Imperius that the Greed Goblin appeared again.

"Hello, Gurzick. Nice to see you," she smiled. It chuckled and seemed to hop around happily. Then it squealed at the sight of Imperius glaring at it.

"Demon spawn!" the powerful angel snarled out.

"It is harmless," Izarius said, as he walked out from the house. "The Greed Goblin is beneficial to this family. It works in trades and gives coins. Even weapons."

"He's telling the truth!" Anaurael smiled. "Look at the sword it gave me in trade for my practice one. Isn't it well-made?"

"Hmm…" Imperius thought and studied the sword. He glared at the goblin now. "I cannot tolerate any form of demon filth around my ward!"

At this, Gurzick seemed to falter. It wanted to stay. It liked the girl. It may not be able to speak back, but it understood everything. Looking at the massive angel now, it whooped at a thought and sorted through its bag. Pulling out a massive, two-handed sword made with unholy etchings and pulsing with a green tinge, it dropped the blade at Imperius's feet. Anaurael's jaw dropped at the powerful blade.

"It seeks to impress you," Izarius chuckled. "Or so it appears."

"That…is Scourge…" Imperius said with a touch of disbelief. "Where did you find this?!"

"They are known to raid various parts of everywhere. Even the burning Hells," the guard said.

"Fine. I'm a touch impressed. But, I am still angered. You gave her a sword. She lacks a shield. Help her with that, and I _might_ be more lenient," Imperius snorted.

Gurzick thought and whooped again. Now it pulled out a shield that resembled a tower shield, but it was pulsing with the Light of the Heavenly Arch of Heaven. It appeared to be made of ivory and lined with gold. Anaurael was in complete shock over what the goblin was doing. Imperius could only stare with disbelief. The goblin gave over a shield called The Ivory Tower.

"It has accomplished its goal," Darius said.

"I will not let her touch the sword, but I will let her use the shield," Imperius said. The sword was claimed, anyways. It was too valuable to give back over to the goblin. "The weapon you gave her is nice. But she needs one that is better. Accomplish this task and I will trust you. To an extent."

"She has angel blood," Izarius said. "Can you bring her an angel sword?"

"Huh," the goblin thought. Then it looked through its bag. Not finding anything, it snapped its fingers and vanished. When it came back just seconds later, it grinned with pride and presented a sword that pulsed with even more of the Heavenly Arch. Imperius was speechless at the Skycutter blade. He glanced at the giggling goblin and then to his guards. He looked down at his just as speechless ward. Then he redirected his gaze back to the little giggling goblin.

"You are tolerable. But, if you want to prove your worth once more, find me a weapon that radiates with intense unholyness. One that would make all tremble at its the merest sight!" Imperius commanded. "Find a weapon that would make myself deem you worthy at this time. The sword you gave first would work. But, find one more."

The goblin looked at him with complete amusement. It would handle one more weapon. But no more freebies! Sighing, it snapped its fingers to vanish again. At the massive, glowing red, two-handed bloody axe with the engraved skull on it, this was now presented and dropped at his feet.

"Skorn. Impressive," Izarius smirked.

"You have proved your worth," Imperius nodded. "Just stay out of my way, and you may linger. Do we have an understanding?"

"Aha!" Gurzick beamed. Imperius was now rather amused. A Greed Goblin could get in, practically, anywhere it wanted. He could use it to his advantage. As much as it was a demon and would need to eventually get killed, he would allow it to linger for its usefulness. Imperius now ignored the goblin and gathered up Anaurael to hold in his arms.

"I don't think I can use what was given to me," she sighed.

"Not yet," he agreed. "You need to be trained properly. I would do that, but you would need to come to my Halls of Valor for efficient training. I trained Ilerael and Lilaurael. Training you would be no problem. In time, when you learn all that can be taught here, I may have to take over."

"I would find it enjoyable," she smiled. "Is that what you tend to do when not here?"

"Most of the time. Although, I do admit, I find watching you far more enjoyable."

"Watching me?" she blinked. "Do everything?"

"I tend to."

"So…even as I bathe…?" she asked with a small, hard blush. He went silent instead of answering her. She knew her answer to that right away. "I see…"

"Should I not?" he asked gently.

"Well…most would deem it inappropriate to do so…"

"But those are mortal rules. I don't abide by them. I am an Archangel of the High Heavens. I am Valor, itself. There is no need for me to be bound down by such guidelines," he snorted.

"I hope I am worth looking at."

"Why do you say such a thing? I have no need to look at any others."

"So…I was the first that you've…"

"When it comes to dealing with mortal angels, yes."

"It's good to know," she smiled and yawned.

"Rest now. I am here. Nothing will hurt you," he said. "And you. Keep quiet. Be seen and not heard! If she rests, you are to make no sounds!"

Gurzick was laughing over all the treasures it had. On glancing up at Imperius, it gave a small sigh and chuckled lighter to itself. Imperius started to get annoyed, but he paused at a touch to the cheek of his helmet. The way she gazed at him sent a strange feeling through him. It was something he never felt before when holding her. She was looking at him with such a gaze of care and devotion. He actually caught his breath. He didn't even realize that his own hand came up to gently push away a lock of golden hair away from her face until he did it.

"I'm not…really tired…" she admitted.

"Is that so?" he asked. He was, normally, in a foul and irritable mood. But, when he was with her, that mood never had a chance to appear. He felt like himself again. She managed to carefully rise up in his arms to fully hug him to her.

The guardian angels were in awe of their powerful leader acting so calm under the touch of an angelic mortal girl. It was something that relieved them and worried them. They were relieved as he was able to think for himself. They were worried because this new change was different. They wouldn't know what to expect, but time would tell.

"This is what I need," she whispered and rested her head against the base of his neck and shoulder armor. "It's what I always need."

He gave a deep, weary sigh of relief. He felt as though some form of a weight lifted off his shoulders every time she hugged him like this. "In two years' time, I may have to bring you to my Halls to train you. You need to learn how to fight properly."

"I will await that day with joy," she chuckled. "Imperius?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me of the battles you fought?"

"I told you much."

"You can tell me your stories over again. I don't mind. I like hearing them."

"Do you?"

"Oh, yes! Like how you lay siege to the gates of Hell? I loved that one!"

"And how I slew Diablo?"

"Yes!" she giggled. He turned his head to look at her now, and he paused at how close her face was to the opening of his helm. A full minute seemed to pass before them. She still had a hand on his armored cheek. He finally sealed the gap. Her mouth fit perfectly between the armored plating that slanted up from his spectral chin and over his invisible eyes. She was not expecting the kiss at all. Neither was he. When he pulled back, they were both in their own state of euphoric shock.

"You are mine," he finally whispered.

"I know. I always was," she whispered back. He kissed her again and let her rest against his shoulder. He straightened up fully and seemed to glare around him. He found the area empty. The guardians had convinced the goblin to leave. As he began to tell her the story of Diablo's defeat again, there was only one thought in the back of his mind. Auriel was right. He loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

A year seemed to fly by now. Imperius found himself getting even closer to her than ever before. On her sixteenth birthday, he made some time to show her some basic fighting techniques to help her hone her swing and stance. Up in the halls of Heaven, Auriel and Itherael were in a constant state of stunned silence. Around them, Imperius was grouchy, irritable and impatient. But, with Anaurael, he was calm and collected. He was focused. It was as though she was the part of him that he was missing.

"I am completely amazed," Auriel said, as she hovered over the viewing pool.

"As am I," Itherael admitted. "Why can't he be this way more often?"

"This is a side of him that I do miss seeing," she sighed. "The instructor. The valorous leader. It was stripped from him after Sanctuary was created."

"That I do know."

"Should we allow her to come here? To see if he will keep this mood?"

"We would need to make room for Ilerael and Lilaurael. They have never lost their honor. We should wait a bit longer. More should come about soon enough."

"And he kissed her! A mortal!"

"A mortal angel. Not just a true mortal," Itherael chuckled. "I do see her as a younger sister."

"As do I. I long to speak with her."

"Not yet."

"I know," Auriel agreed. "I shall remain hopeful that she will continue to be the Light that Imperius sorely needs to remain whole."

"That she is," he nodded. As they continued to watch their powerful brethren train the girl, she was excelling in her training under his guidance. He would train her in the dead of night with his wings shedding off enough light for her see what she needed to do.

"No. Hold the sword at an angle," Imperius instructed. "Arching motions only. If you jab up and down, you'll chip the edge. That is good to do when your enemy is on the ground and near death. Not when they are standing ground. Remember. Your weapon is a part of you. Same with your shield. Use both with care, but with patience. When you see an opening, you take it!"

"Got it!" she nodded.

"A sword won't do well if you lose a limb on using it."

"Understood!"

"That's it! Excellent! You have the swing down!" he said with a nod. For an hour more, he trained her and tested her skill at what she learned. When she had learned enough for the night, he nodded for her to set the items aside and to bathe the sweat off silently. The guards had helped Ilerael build several training dummies of straw, steel and wood planks for her to work with. The Greed Goblin helped with the random item trade to give her armor that she needed. It liked feeling important.

"Am I truly improving?" she asked when she came back out from a clean scrubbing. She was wearing a set of cotton pants and a tunic. The heat of the bath always made her feel that much more pleasant to hold. The clean scent of her skin always pleased him that much more, too.

"That you are. The more you train, the better you become. It's a given. I shall do all that I can to hone your skills. It may be fast approaching the time for you to train further in my Halls. Another two years, at least. With the way you are learning, it could be sooner."

"I cannot wait," she chuckled in his arms. He squeezed her gently and looked over at Izarius walking up to them. He straightened up to let his disciplinary state of mind come back.

"The youth, Xavian, has been reading the Horadric texts his ancestor left behind. He has been trying to contact Darius for advice," the guardian angel said.

"For what purpose?" Imperius asked.

"In so many words, he is requesting for Darius to appear before the troubling youth, Willis, to shut him up and leave him be. The mortal fool has been demanding for proof of our existence. He is starting to spread lies about Anaurael, too."

"What lies?!" Imperius seethed. She had gasped now. She had no idea that any of this was done.

"That she is not 'betrothed' and belongs to none. That she is only saying such things to slight those that wish to get close to her. I have not yet advised Ilerael or Lilaurael of this. What should we do? What do you advise?" Izarius asked. Imperius was becoming a furious rage. But it was her gentle touch to his armored cheek that calmed him. Then she mused and whispered softly to him. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Imperius actually gave out a small chuckle!

"I do like your idea," he mused. "Let's do that."

"Do what?" Izarius asked.

"Lure the poor fool here. I shall scare him. It's doubtful that any would believe him," Imperius nodded. "I will show that I am _not_ to be trifled with!"

"If anything, he may get some better ideas on how to improve the waterfall statue in town. It's so off center! Nothing is proportioned correctly!" she sighed. "If I had a chance to fix it, I would."

"Perhaps I should reveal myself again," Darius said when he walked over.

"No. This has gone on for too long," Imperius growled. "Where is the foolish mortal?"

"In his room preparing to rest," Darius said.

"How do we lure him?" Imperius pondered.

"Gurzick! Up for some fun?" she called out to the Greed Goblin. It was looking through its bag of treasures and jumped up with expectancy. It was slowly learning basic words to say. It could never handle the longer words, but short words were best.

"Yes! What?" it asked now.

"Follow Darius. Steal something from the room you are in. Get chased. Bring it here with the one chasing you. If you do good, maybe you can keep what you steal," Anaurael winked.

"Yes?!" it giggled with joy.

"If you give back what you steal, I can give you something in trade," she nodded.

"Okay!" it nodded.

"I can never tell if that thing is male or female," Imperius grumbled. Then, much to their surprise, it lifted up the loincloth to expose definite male organs. "Disgusting!"

"Yes?" he grinned now and trotted off after Darius with his bag off his shoulder. Izarius was leaning on his hammer and trying to get the nasty image from his mind.

"You had to ask?" she grimaced.

"I did not ask!" Imperius scowled. "It…he…decided to show us of his own will!"

"At least I know you're a male," she said with a soft chuckle. He gave a slow turn of his head at her to get her laughing a bit more.

"I would surely hope so," he seemed to smirk.

"Care to remind me?" she whispered to him. At the kiss he shared with her now, Izarius gave a soft sense of pride and readied himself to watch the path from the cottage to town. She was good for Imperius. He would never want to see them apart.

In the village now, Darius had escorted Gurzick to the small house in question. The Greed Goblin chittered with excitement at all the things he could take, but Darius gave a warning glare to not touch anything. The goblin seemed to grumble, but he wanted to help.

"In here," Darius whispered as lightly as he could. "Wake up the human with something you are taking. Then run back to Anaurael. Go!"

"Okay!" Gurzick agreed. As he looked over everything carefully, he saw one pretty crystal on Willis's desk. Little did he know, this was a shard from one of the Horadric pieces that Xavian held in his possession. Willis was visiting one day and took it when Xavian wasn't looking. It was a part of a larger crystal that helped sense demonic energies. What Willis was hoping to do was use the piece as a bargaining chip to get Xavian's aid. Once Gurzick had the crystal piece, he jumped around with joy at his new find. The racket he made easily woke Willis up.

"That's mine, you little thief!" he shouted. Gurzick was able to flip him off, stick out his tongue and bolt out of the room. He felt some of his gold spill from his bag, but that was normal. It excited the youth to chase him down that much more. Gurzick snickered and ran through the main street now with the youth hauling behind him. Darius was already at the cottage and reporting the full issue at hand. Imperius was highly anxious to see the young mortal scream and run off in sheer terror.

"What am I to do?" Anaurael frowned.

"Practice your sword skills," he said and set her down. "When you are confronted, I will appear and drive the demon spawn off. I will ensure that he will never bother you again."

"I would hope so," she muttered with genuine disgust. "Demon filth…"

"Exactly," he muttered back. She had learned much of her attitude from him. It pleased him to no end. As much as her parents weren't particularly pleased, there wasn't much that could be done. She took out her sword and shield to start working on the training dummy. Her body was already toning even further from the hard training. It was hard not to notice her figure in the light cotton garments she wore.

He moved off into the far distance quickly. He knew when to come back to her side. Now that she was busy honing her skills again, she looked up at Gurzick giggling like mad. He showed her the small crystal he found, and even she sensed power in it.

"I will trade you for this later. This is special," she whispered. He seemed to pout, but he understood. He made another rude gesture rather gleefully to Willis's panting form and skipped into a portal to hide. At the sight of Anaurael, he paused with a slack-jawed look. She had the most beautiful and divine figure he would ever gaze at. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?!"

"Oh!" he blinked and came out of his stupor. "That little Greed Goblin stole something of mine! I was chasing it down to get it back."

"You mean this?" she asked and held out the crystal. "I don't think it belongs to you."

"How would you know? And it does!" he growled.

"This small shard holds a lot of power. I can sense it. I think it belongs to Xavian. He is descended from the Horadrim. You may have stolen it from him. I'll see about getting this back to him. If anything, you are the thief!" she growled and set the crystal aside.

"Oh? You and what army, eh? Your parents are likely asleep. What are you doing up all alone and outside your house? Waiting for someone?" he smirked.

"That she was, mortal fool!" Imperius snarled out from behind him. At her small nod of respect, Willis found himself trembling. He felt searing heat blazing on his back. It was almost as if the sun had moved directly behind him. At the sight of a fiery tendril from one the massive wings floating alongside him, he finally managed to turn around. Imperius was standing straight, impossibly tall, and gave off the vibe that he was totally pissed off. Willis found himself craning his neck to look up into the Archangel's helm. "So, tell me. What do you know of angels and demons? What knowledge can you possibly impress me with? Do you even know who I am? Humph! It's doubtful that you know anything!"

"What…are…?" Willis stuttered.

"He is Imperius, the Archangel of Valor. Leader of the Angiris Council in the High Heavens. He has been coming here nightly to train me. I am his chosen warrior apprentice. And, in short, I am his ward," Anaurael said calmly. She sensed sheer delight from him at her own reference to him. It would definitely work if others found her mark. He had called her his ward before, and she decided to use it. It may not always be the case, since he did use the term as a form of protective endearment, but humans didn't need to know that. "He has chosen me since my birth."

"You…are with…him…?" Willis blinked. "You're screwing him?"

"Idiot!" she seethed. "I'll slaughter you!"

"Foolish mortal!" Imperius scowled. "How dare you!"

"He is my mentor and guide! How dare you slander him in such a manner!" she screamed. She was just as enraged as Imperius was. It was luck that had Ilerael run out of the house to yank Willis by the scruff and toss him inside for safety. Darius had woken him to tell him what was going on when the insults started. Ilerael crossed his arms over his broad chest. Lilaurael was sitting in a chair and not very happy about everything, either. Outside, Imperius and Anaurael were forcing each other to calm down. He had his hands on her shoulders, and she had her hands over his. Willis would never be forgiven or trusted from this day forward.

"Did you both…know…?" Willis started, and Ilerael held up his hand to shut the youth up.

"We did. Imperius was here for her birth. Ever since she was born, he had been watching over her. She is his chosen champion. And you are an idiot for referring to them as lovers!" Ilerael growled. "I don't know whether to let Imperius skewer you or I do it for him!"

"She told me she was betrothed!" Willis argued.

"What's it to you if she is or isn't? You already hurt her once. You won't leave her alone. What is your main issue? What do you want from her?" Lilaurael asked.

"I just wanted answers," he moped. Then he paled at the sight of Imperius's massive frame entering the cottage doorway. He just barely had enough room to stand tall. Anaurael squeezed in behind him, and he pressed a massive hand in front of her to keep her back in a protective manner. He nodded to various corners of the room for the angelic guards to appear. Her parents nodded respectfully to Imperius. They always showed him vast respect. Willis just stared at the guards as they seemed to glare their invisible gazes directly at him.

"As much as I want to skewer you," Imperius growled. "I shall be merciful. Leave here! Don't try to contact anyone from this location! Live out the rest of your miserable life elsewhere! Go!"

Willis didn't bother to wait any longer. Imperius pulled Anaurael out of the way of the door to give full clearance to the human. The massive Archangel was far too intimidating to fight with. There was no way that Willis would live, either, if he even tried to challenge powerful being. In many ways, he felt that Anaurael was trapped by the angry Archangel. That she was unwillingly forced to be at his side. At this thought, he felt that it was his duty to free her from him. He was going to see what he could do to learn as much about the world of Heaven as he could.

His next stop was Xavian's home. He pounded on the door until he was let in. Xavian was actually immersed in the diary. On seeing who it was, he glowered. "What do you want?"

"I need help," Willis sighed.

"You stole a part of my crystal. I want it back first."

"Ana has it. She took it from me."

"Then I'll get it back from her. Fine. You can beat it."

"No! I need your advice!"

"About what?"

"What do you know…" Willis sighed. "About Imperius?"

"Imperius? The Archangel of Valor?" Xavian asked.

"Does he have a weakness?"

"Of course, not!" he scoffed. "He killed Diablo once! No such thing!"

"Great…" Willis winced.

"Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because…Ana trains with him."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I said that he and her were together as lovers…in front of them…"

"Get out. Right now," Xavian said with a darkened face.

"Why?!" Willis asked.

"Because if you pissed off Imperius, I don't want you here in my house!" Xavian spat. "That guy…he could kill all of us! Leave! You'll get no help from me!"

Willis could only stare at his childhood friend with shock. When the door slammed shut in his face, he cringed. While he went home in defeat, Xavian found himself shivering. Willis met Imperius. And he insulted Imperius to his face. He had no idea how dangerous it was to live in this town now. At the sight of his missing crystal shard suddenly appearing on a table, he reached for it and moved to get the spectacles. On seeing Darius, he swallowed.

"I have returned your missing item. Yes, Imperius watches his chosen warrior apprentice closely. You hold much respect for us. You will remain unharmed," the warrior angel nodded.

"I would…like to meet him…" Xavian admitted.

"Such a thing, to gain an audience with our Archangel of Valor, is something he would not willingly permit. However, concerning the circumstances…" Darius seemed to pause. "Go to her place of residence. Now. Without delay!"

Nodding, he kept he spectacles on as he ran. He didn't even realize that he still wore them. When he reached her small cottage on the hill, he fell to his knees from how hard he ran. When he looked up, he gaped with shock. Imperius was holding Anaurael in his arms and glaring at him. With the spectacles, Xavian saw what the others couldn't see. He saw the mark of Imperius glowing brightly on her forehead like a drop of molten gold. The color matched her hair, but, of course, it seemed to shimmer and glow with its own Light. He was completely speechless. When Ilerael and Lilaurael came out to stand with Imperius, he saw something else. Their bodies were glowing with a Heavenly Light. Their wings may have gone, but their bloodline was completely pure.

"I…can't believe…" he gasped.

"You are wasting my time," Imperius growled dangerously as his fiery wings flicked. "You have sought audience with me. Why? What do you hope to achieve?"

"My Great-Grandfather was part of the Horadrim," Xavian started.

"That was Tyrael's doing. Not Imperius," Ilerael said. "He has been missing for some time."

"Your bodies are glowing. I…a mark on her forehead?" Xavian said now.

"That is my mark that I placed on her, myself," Imperius growled out.

"You can see it? Oh. Your spectacles?" Anaurael asked.

"Yes. They let me see angels and demons as they are. But…if you're all angels…"

"Not me. I was born this way. My parents were, though," she said gently.

"Yes. We were. I loved Lily and we stripped our wings to hide here in safety. Imperius discovered us after our daughter was born. That same night," Ilerael nodded.

"I was the one that found you to report it," Izarius said. Anaurael looked at him with a smile. She didn't know this yet. "I am honored to protect you."

When Gurzick reappeared, he looked impatient and upset. Anaurael looked over at him now, and gasped. "Father! I said I would give him something in trade for the crystal he stole to lure Willis here."

"Right. I have something," Ilerael smiled and handed over an old knife. With the trade cemented, the Greed Goblin gave a happy chuckle.

"So…you took the crystal? And…him? It's a boy?" Xavian mused. Gurzick grinned a fanged grin and lifted up his loincloth to show he was a male. "Ah…okay…thanks…"

"Get out of my sight, Hell spawn!" Imperius snarled. The Greed Goblin grinned again and vanished. "Absolutely disgusting! Must we keep that filth around here?!"

"He did get me my new weapons and armors," Anaurael smiled. "And he did impress you."

"I may take my thoughts back on that!" Imperius scowled. At the sight of Gurzick appearing to toss an amulet at him, he caught it and seemed to stare at it. "You are impossible!"

"It's the Moonlight Ward?!" she gaped. Her parents found themselves grinning.

"It appears that Gurzick has found a way to keep you pacified with him," Izarius mused.

"I am not amused," Imperius muttered. "As for you, mortal, what do you want?"

"Willis came to me asking for help. I told him to leave after he admitted to meeting you and insulting you. I don't see him as my friend anymore. He stole from me. He lied about it. He pissed you off. He's done," Xavian growled out.

"Good choice," Anaurael nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" Imperius asked.

"I want to help you. Maybe help her, too, with Horadric knowledge. My Great-Grandfather left me a lot of stuff. More than I could imagine. I could help train her with what I learn," he said.

"Interesting. Bring over what you have in the morning. I'll look over it with you," Ilerael nodded. "Tyrael and I were brothers-in-arms for a millennia and more. It was the same with my wife. I don't know as much as he does, but I know enough. Lilaurael? What do you think?"

"Well, Ilerael," she sighed. He was trusting this human with the knowledge of their true names. This had Xavian a touch surprised. "Anaurael does need some insight. This knowledge could benefit her. I'll go with it. Only if it's safe, though."

"Just remember, human mortal," Imperius glowered. "Anaurael is claimed by me. She is to be untouched by all! This includes you!"

"I understand," Xavian nodded respectfully. Imperius turned from them with Anaurael in his arms. He was going to ignore them now. Even as he grumbled, she smiled softly at him. That calmed him down enough to refocus on holding her close. Now that they were ignored, Xavian whispered, "Is she…really just his chosen champion?"

"She is more to him," Lilaurael whispered back. "She makes him whole again."

"I pray that none try to pry them apart," Ilerael grimaced. "I wouldn't doubt for a second that he would slaughter any that tried."

"I'd believe that," Xavian swallowed.

"Anyways, go home and rest up. Bring what you can here tomorrow. Darius and Izarius could even help transport your heirlooms to keep the suspicion down," Ilerael said.

"I'd appreciate that," he nodded. When they all went their separate ways, Imperius waited for silence to ensue around him. Anaurael continued to rest against his massive chest as she got cradled.

"Are you tired?" Imperius finally asked her.

"I am. And then I'm not," she frowned. "So much happened now…"

"We will see what happens in the next few months."

"Okay," she nodded. They kissed and he held her to let her rest at last.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed to be picture-perfect from there. Willis kept to himself, though he began to study what he could in the local library. Xavian began to learn of his Horadric ancestry in full with Anaurael learning with him. He even began to train with her, under the careful watch of her father. The Archangel was still untrusting of him, but he was repaying them with lost knowledge. He refused to train a human in the arts of warfare, but this was expected.

Anaurael's blood was perfectly attuned to harsh training. She was used to the long, grueling hours of holding a sword and shield. She was born to do just that. Xavian was more of a scholarly type, and he struggled at first. After a couple months, his body began to finally develop the muscles he needed to at least keep up with her for a time. Even his own father was a touch impressed. Ilerael did speak with the man to inform him of the training his son wanted, and it was readily agreed to.

"As long as he can help me with my glasswork," the man said.

"Night training, mainly," Ilerael chuckled.

"Good," the man nodded. The only thing that Xavian didn't like was how Imperius would sneer at him when he was watched and made a mistake. But, this was an Archangel. He didn't complain. If anything, he convinced Harvey to let him help fix up the waterfall statue to look better. By the time it was done, even Harvey was impressed at the final look. Anaurael could finally gaze at the waterfall fountain with a touch of pride. She no longer felt the urge to shudder and look away with disgust.

It was a month after her seventeenth birthday that her picture-perfect bliss was going to crash down around them. On a night that Imperius was to show up, she felt that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She moved into her bedroom, shut the door and curled up on her bed in complete fright. Her mark was burning with a seething anger. Imperius was upset. What happened?! She couldn't sleep. She didn't appear for breakfast, or leave her room as she normally did. She was consumed with complete terror and rage. As she sat there trembling, her mother finally came in and saw her state of mind.

"Anaurael! What's wrong?!" she asked.

"Imperius…I…!" Anaurael cringed. Then her mark showed her a vision. The reason for Imperius's anger and rage. In a trance-like state, she whispered, "Tyrael returned."

Lilaurael's jaw dropped. She rushed from the room to track down her husband. After he was informed and back at the cottage, he saw how his daughter was. In a concerned tone, he said, "How long has she been like this? Has she even eaten?"

"No. She's been like this all day! Maybe even since last night," Lilaurael shivered. She saw Izarius, and the warrior angel's stance seemed to shift with worry. "Can you get Imperius?"

"It is doubtful," he admitted. "I can attempt it."

"Please. Anaurael's health is in danger," Ilerael frowned. "If she can't eat or do normal things soon then her health with decline!"

"I will go!" Izarius nodded. The ward of Imperius needed help. He saw it as a direct charge of action to see her safety. He vanished away to Heaven and found Imperius in his Halls of Valor.

"Izarius! I do not wish to be disturbed!" Imperius snapped. He was striding down his main Hall in brooding thoughts of bitter rage. He had ordered none to see him or speak to him.

"My apologies, Great Imperius. But…Anaurael is suffering. She has not eaten yet," Izarius said lightly. Now Imperius turned to stare at him with disbelief. "If she does not eat soon…"

A part of him came back with clear recollection. She could help him. He had forgotten about her in his rage. Moving to the railing to glance out over the expanse before him, he knew he couldn't wait until nightfall. Sensing where she was, he vanished in a pillar of light. Izarius quickly followed. When he appeared in her bedroom, he barely had room to move. It was when he saw her state of mind that he felt complete worry. Lilaurael and Ilerael were on the bed and trying to help their daughter.

"Give her to me. I must take her to Heaven. I will bring her back when she is well. You have my word," he said. Ilerael looked up at him and seemed to grimace. At Lilaurael's nod, he sighed and nodded, as well. This was for their daughter.

"Can you take something for her to eat?" Lilaurael asked.

"I will have Izarius handle that," Imperius grunted and quickly pulled Anaurael into his arms. Then he vanished with her to reappear in his Halls. He moved swiftly to his most inner sanctum. The round room was gilded with gold and marble pillars that had fountains of blue energy from the Arch all around him. The floor was tiled polished diamond with a shimmering layer of blue energy. The same, swaying plants that graced Heaven's Halls grew along the borders of this room to give off their sparkling blue lights. The ceiling was a vaulted cone that allowed a single beam of sunlight to shine down within it. In the center of the light was a single, golden chair with wrought gold designs of the sun. The rays seemed to spindle out and stretch towards the edges of the circular chamber, and it was here that he sat with her in his lap on the plush seat pillow of golden stitching.

He watched Izarius appear to set up a small wooden table with a few things on it for her to gain nourishment. After he was gone, Imperius finally relaxed and looked at his ward. On studying the mark on her forehead, he sighed and focused to be completely calm. Only when that happened, did she finally start to respond. She had tears streaking down her face, and he held her to him.

"Imperius?!" she gasped.

"I'm here…" he soothed gently. Now she looked at him with surprise. He never used that tone with her before. In his inner sanctum, he could be himself. He had no worries to be spied on. To be looked after. To be called for. He had all of the freedom he needed here. Now that she looked around with complete shock, he said, "This is my personal chamber in the Halls of Valor. My place of retreat. We are safe here. What happened?"

"I was…waiting for you…" she swallowed and pressed into him. "Then…I felt afraid. Angry. Enraged. I…ran to my room…and blacked out…"

"I see," he pondered.

"Then I…I saw Tyrael…" she whispered. He was surprised at that. "I saw why you were so upset. I mean…I don't know what it means…"

"He called me a coward. Then he…ripped off his wings in front of the entire Council."

"You?! He called _you_ a coward?!" she gasped.

"He did," he growled. "I tried to judge him for his actions in destroying the Worldstone and interfering with the lives of humanity. He said he was only acting in what judgment was best. When I went to attack him with Solarion, he was able to take my weapon from me to thrust into the floor. He said that he was Justice, itself, and that I had no claim to judge him."

"He…took off his wings…"

"To no longer stand as our brother here," Imperius said with a heavy, bitter sigh.

"You are no coward," she said with her own form of trembling rage. "I've known you all my life, Imperius. I do fear you at times. But I have never seen you cower down before anything. Or anyone."

"You need to eat. Then we need to talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything. And we shall do so here," he nodded. He let her move from his lap to finally eat and curb her hunger. She didn't eat enough, but it was done in haste. She didn't want to keep him waiting on her. When he saw how little she took, he grounded out, "Eat more."

"But…" she frowned.

"No. Eat your fill," he commanded. She sighed and nodded. "I told Ilerael and Lilaurael that I would bring you back when your mind was mended. We will remain here for another of their days, if we must. Regain your strength. I will not have a weak ward."

"Of course," she nodded again. Once he judged that she had eaten enough, he gestured for her. She climbed back into his massive lap to get cradled. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Just…listen…" he said lightly. She sighed with a form of contentment that only he could give her. He began to talk about how his bitterness and anger began. How his discontent started. She was a touch awed that she was being trusted with his innermost thoughts. She would never betray his secrets. She listened to him gloat, rant and rave. She learned of his disappointments, his prides and his joys. He felt that, with each confession he gave her, a part of him seemed to revive. It may not fully be there in full, but it was just enough to give him the will to continue as he was. This mortal, angelic child was clearly his new strength to survive against everything. She would never judge him for his faults. She believed in him. She trusted him. She encouraged him.

After what seemed like several hours, he went silent. She glanced up into his invisible gaze and smiled. She leaned up a bit to plant a kiss on his invisible mouth within the helmet, and he cradled her closer. He sighed after it finished and silently reflected on what happened.

"What happens now?" she whispered.

"Do you feel better?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"I feel well enough."

"Good."

"You need to return back to Sanctuary."

"I don't want to leave," she shivered and felt him squeeze her. "I belong here. With you."

"You still have training to do."

"You can train me here."

"True," he gave a small chuckle. "But, I vowed to return you."

"Next time, don't vow," she grumbled. That got another chuckle from him.

"We shall see," he nodded. She nodded back and let him rise up from his chair with her in his arms. Instead of taking her back, he carried her out of the sanctum and walked down his Halls with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere yet. I want to show you where your true home should have been," he said. He took her to a ledge and let her gaze out over the awesome sight of the city that should have been hers. She was speechless. This was where she belonged.

"Can I…come back here?" she asked weakly.

"I'll make sure of it," he promised. He kissed her again in a rather passionate way now. This girl was his. He would slaughter friend and foe alike for any that tried to tear her away from him. A part of him was fighting with himself now. He wanted her. But, he knew that it wasn't the time. She had to train more. She had to learn more. He knew this. He let her gaze out a bit longer at the vast expanse of golden, spiraling towers among the clouds. Most of the towers were silver, but they radiated with the golden light of the sun. He was letting her ingrain the image of her birthright home in her mind. She needed this. To know where she belonged.

At the feel of him moving to turn away from the viewpoint, she snuggled into his armored chest a bit more. She didn't want to go back. He knew this all too well, but he did vow. Her parents did no wrong to him. They were true, honorable warriors of Heaven. He was now glad, for the first time that he could remember, that it was the two of them that made such a wonderful female come into his life.

"I do want to say something," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't mind armor like yours," she chuckled. Now he looked at her with a bit of surprise. "I mean, if I'm to be your ward and champion, you would think it would be expected."

"True," he agreed. "Let me test something."

"Okay," she nodded. He set her down and stretched out his hand to call Solarion. It slammed down into the ground for him in a beam of light and solidified into a golden spear. He pulled it from the ground and looked at her awe-stricken face.

"This is Solarion. My Spear of Valor. I forged it, myself, in the heart of a burning star. Only true, powerful angels can touch my spear. I want you to try," he nodded. "It will not hurt you. It may only feel unfit for your hands. You bear my mark. I want to see if it is true."

"Very well," she agreed. As she took up the spear, she marveled at how perfectly it fit for her. She was in complete shock. As she held the spear in its proper position, he noticed that it was his mark that allowed this. It may also have changed her hair color from birth, too. Now an idea came to mind at what he could do for her. If she could wear and use fully angelic weapons and armors, then it simplified things completely for him. He was able to reclaim his spear back from her to unsummon it.

"A rather nice experiment," he nodded. "I am pleased. Come. I must return you to Sanctuary now. We cannot idle around any longer."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He lifted her up to cradle her and vanished back to the land below. On appearing, Ilerael and Lilaurael were there to see their daughter. They were relieved that she was whole again, and Imperius told them that he had to reconcile his thoughts to help her regain herself. That had them a touch speechless, but it was from his mark. It was then that he told them on what happened with Tyrael's return.

"He did as we did?!" Lilaurael paled. "He removed his wings?!"

"He did," Imperius grunted. At Anaurael's soft smile, he kept calm. "Time will tell what happens now. There are more demons showing up, though. You need to keep her safe. You need to protect yourselves, too. It's getting too dangerous in other lands."

"Understood," Ilerael nodded.

"Should we try to find Tyrael?" Lilaurael asked.

"No. Not yet. He still needs to find himself, I think. I shall have to train the angels again. I have a…bad feeling," Imperius admitted lightly. "However, I shall always return for you."

"Good," Anaurael nodded. Ilerael seemed to blink at how Imperius regarded his daughter. What exactly happened when he took her away? When Imperius vanished, both parents looked at her. "Mother. Father. Imperius entrusted me with his personal thoughts. He…showed me his inner sanctum. I recovered myself there."

"He…took you to his…personal…" Ilerael's eyes went wide.

"Incredible…" Lilaurael whispered. "He _never_ does such a thing!"

"I can only say this," Anaurael said with a slight glower. "Tyrael may have to earn my trust. He called Imperius a coward before the Council. It was why he was so enraged."

"Tyrael…oh…" Lilaurael breathed.

"I can see why," Ilerael sighed and shook his head. "You did eat?"

"Yes. Imperius ordered me to," his daughter smiled. "It was some time ago, though."

"I did make supper. Come. Let's eat something together," her mother nodded. As the small family went into the cottage, Itherael was watching through the viewing chamber with complete shock. Imperius never ceased to amaze him now. He took a mortal into his most personal chamber to show his complete trust in her. He felt completely whole with her.

"He truly does love her. It is all that my Scroll has said. It has come to pass," he muttered to himself. "But…there will still be more hardships. Hmm…"

He opened his Scroll again to read, but even the words that appeared seemed to mock him. But, there was one thing that he did read that made his invisible eyes widen. He had to keep this knowledge to himself. He couldn't let any know. The child was not only made to champion Imperius. But…could she also become a mother to his future offspring? At the way things were going, it seemed highly likely. And this offspring would become powerful. Likely as powerful as the Nephalem from long ago.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until half a year later that something went horribly wrong again. She was working on her new practice techniques at using a spear, much to Imperius's past urgings, when she doubled over in pain. Gurzick was going through his bag, as usual, when he saw her slump down. He screeched and raised a fuss until Lilaurael ran out of the cottage to her side.

"Anaurael?!" she gasped. Then she gaped at the wound that impaled through her side. There was only one word she screamed next. "ILERAEL!"

"What?!" he shouted and ran out from behind the cottage. At the state of their daughter, he seethed and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Her mark…" his wife trembled. It seemed to tremble in pain and pulsed weakly.

"Imperius…" he breathed. Now he noticed that the angelic warriors were gone. They were called back to Heaven. Something bad had definitely happened. "Take her to bed! We have to treat this wound! I…it goes straight through?!"

"I can't tell if it pierced her vitals," Lilaurael fretted. He lifted his unconscious daughter up and laid her in down in her bedroom. Her tunic was pulled up and the wound was carefully examined. It seemed to be closing on both sides. Whatever happened to Imperius was not fatal.

"Something struck Imperius. The wound is closing now. See? His mark on her is a link to his bodily health, too," he grimaced. "He'll need to know."

"Izarius is gone with the others. Oh, Ilerael! What happened?!" his wife asked.

"I don't know," he frowned. "But we'd better be prepared."

"Okay," she nodded. They gathered up their weapons, dressed in their regal, angelic armors and cloth and waited silently. They were patient hunters, if they had to be. Several hours crawled by. When he looked up at the sky, his jaw dropped. The sky was on fire.

"Heaven's under attack," he whispered.

"And Imperius became injured from it?" she frowned.

"Only reason. I don't know what all can be done. If there's a demon invasion, then so be it. I'll not let them take Anaurael from us!" he growled. She nodded and went to check on their daughter. Her wound had vastly improved, but she was still unconscious. Gurzick had soon appeared to sit next to her on the bed. Even he looked worried.

"Imperius was hurt," Lilaurael said. "Since he got hurt, she showed where and how bad."

"No!" the goblin gasped. Then he jumped up and vanished. He appeared in the High Heavens a touch nervously. Massive demons were everywhere. Statues that once stood tall where being destroyed swiftly. He panted as he ran about aimlessly. When he thought he saw Imperius, he paused at the sight of another looking down at him. It was a Nephalem with a rather roguish person following behind.

"It's a goblin! We need to kill it! I want that gold!" the rogue said.

"No time!" the Nephalem said and ran off.

"Damn it!" the man scowled and ran after his friend. Gurzick was only happy that he lived through that! Now he gathered up his bag and searched again. He found Imperius fighting off a demon Overseer expertly. After it was killed, he turned to raise his spear at the goblin.

"Friend!" Gurzick whimpered. Imperius looked around quickly and nodded to show that he was recognized. No other warriors were around right now.

"I can't talk!" he muttered. "We are being invaded!"

"Hurt! She hurt!" the goblin said quickly.

"What?!" Imperius asked.

"You hurt! She hurt!" he said and pointed to his own side.

"So…when I got hurt…she…" he sighed and scowled to himself.

"Help!" he said.

"I can't! Diablo is invading the Crystal Arch! Keep her safe for me!" Imperius scowled and was forced to kick the goblin away and out of sight. At first, he thought it was a form of attack. Then he realized that Imperius kicked him away to keep from being seen. The goblin winced, but teleported back to the cottage. He had to try and let them know what was going on.

"Did you find him?" Ilerael asked.

"Diablo. Invade. Heaven," Gurzick said very slowly and carefully to make sure he got the words right. At the look on the faces in front of him, he knew they understood him.

"Oh…my word…" Lilaurael whispered.

"Thank you. Imperius told you?" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. Fight. He does," he nodded. "She hurt. I tell."

"Thank you," Ilerael said again. He offered him an item in thanks, but the goblin shook his head.

"You. Not me," he nodded. Then he thought and said, "I back!"

Then he vanished away. As the two mortal angels could only worry and pray that all would go well in Heaven, Gurzick went to his home. In this world, the sky was sapphire blue, the paths were made of gold, and heaps of treasures and items were all over the place. Many would think that it would be an underground cave, but the scenery tended to vary on the god that ruled here. Today, he wanted to see clear sky. Other Greed Goblins were emptying their sacks in a constant motion of appearing and disappearing. Gurzick went straight up to where a massive pile of treasure was in the form of a throne. It was here that his god, Greed, sat and watched everything.

"_What did you learn?_" he asked in his deep tone.

"_Diablo invades Heaven,_" Gurzick said.

"_Not good. Not good at all,_" Greed frowned. A massive crown sat on his head. All of the goblins were made in his image, aside from the crown. Those that did have the crown were more like his spies and generals. "_And the girl you like? The one that you want to protect?_"

"_Wounded. Archangel Imperius has his life bound to hers. I was able to let him know._"

"_I see._"

"_What are we to do, My Greatness of Greats?_"

"_As much as many of my followers are gaining new alliances to improve my treasures in the form of rings being worn, I will further appoint you to do what you can. The trades you do are good. Keep doing them. If others wish to trade with you, do it. But only with the girl in your presence. You can give over any item you think will work. But, give her anything she needs. Not all at once, though. Only when asked. I still like my treasures,_" Greed grinned a fanged grin of his own.

"_Yes!_" Gurzick nodded. At this, his jaw seemed to go slack at the crown that now appeared on his head. He was being rewarded for all eternity! His body even got larger to give off a purplish glow, but it was a bit larger than the others to show his vast importance.

"_This crown is like my own. It will show you are special and cannot be touched by many. It also houses a special power. That will be revealed in time, if it is needed. Now go! But, take that glowing spear with you, too. It will help her,_" Greed commanded. The spear, Empyrean Messenger, was quickly found and claimed. It would be given to her to help her train with. "_It was found long ago by me. After a big battle. It will go to her._"

"_Yes, My Greatness of Greats!_" Gurzick nodded and vanished away. Greed sat back on his throne and looked at the other goblins. At his nod, they all vanished. Spoils of war were soon to be had. With the angels in turmoil, it would be easy to raid what they wanted. At least, to a certain point. He was still a demon after all, but he liked to pick on both sides. As half of his goblins went to the High Heavens, the other half went to the burning Hells. That made him happy.

He was rather fond of the girl with gold hair. She was something special to him. She didn't attack his follower at first sight. And she gives over the neatest items, too. He liked the broken shovel. It was easy to smack his followers on the head with it if they got out of line. He called it his new 'bopping stick', and it was feared rather greatly. He was also very concerned with the war. Any war brought concern to him. He took up a small mirror to look into and watched his newest general make his way back to the cottage that he came to protect.

"What happened to you?" Ilerael asked at the sight of the new crown.

"I help! Always!" Gurzick grinned. "Made better. I stay."

"Very good," Lilaurael smiled. She was still very worried. Anaurael didn't move at all, though her wound was healing well. At the sight of the new spear, her jaw dropped. She remembered the spear from countless years ago. And the Greed Goblins had it?! How could she not be surprised?

"Gift! For her!" Gurzick nodded.

"She will use it," Ilerael smiled and set it aside. An hour seemed to go by in silence. Then the mark on his daughter's forehead seemed to sputter and die out.

"NO!" Lilaurael shouted.

"Wait!" Ilerael said quickly. "It's almost gone! Look. It's still there, if faintly."

"If Imperius dies and takes her with him…" she trembled. Gurzick had to find out what happened. He vanished back to the High Heavens. This time, he saw that most of the fighting was over, but that the area was dark. A sick corruption had spread all over. It actually scared him. He ran through everywhere and ignored the other goblins that were busy looting. He had a mission.

He found himself staring in awe at the base of the Crystal Arch. Tyrael was there in his mortal form and waiting at the base of the steps. At the sight of Gurzick, he seemed to glare. The goblin gave a small wave and moved up to Imperius. Noticing that the Archangel was alive, just on the ground in an immobile form, he seemed to panic.

"What are you doing to him?" Tyrael finally asked. He wore various angelic pieces of armor that looked like they were touched with gold. Heavy cloth went over most of it, much like Ilereal's and Lilaurael's did, save a single brooch that seemed to bind it down together that was over his right breast.

"Hurt?" the goblin asked and pointed to him.

"You can speak?" Tyrael frowned and tilted his bald head. His glowing sword, El'druin, did not seem to sense any malice from this one at all. At the small frown the goblin gave now, he saw that the small demon was referring to Imperius. "He's not actually hurt. The Light of Anu is being corrupted by Diablo. The Nephalem and Lyndon, a scoundrel, in a sense, have gone up to help assist in Diablo's destruction. Hopefully, with the Prime Evil gone, the angels will be well again. When the corruption of Anu's Light started, they lost their wings. It…weakened them all. Why do you ask?"

"Girl hurt," Gurzick frowned. "She hurt."

"A girl? What girl?" Tyrael frowned. At the question, Gurzick's crown glowed and a voice emanated from it. This had the powerful man stare with surprise.

"Greetings! I am Greed. No, I will not do this all the time. I'm just here to clear up a loose end or two," the deep voice chuckled. "The girl that Gurzick is referring to is the ward of Imperius. Don't stare at me like that! She's special. She didn't harm Gurzick. She gave him things. So, I took a liking to her and encouraged Gurzick to keep close. As to who she is and where she is…you're on your own!"

"Imperius has a ward?!" Tyrael gaped. The crown went silent. Now he had more questions than answers. Gurzick gave a careful poke at Imperius to watch him twitch. He was making sure that the powerful Archangel was still alive. Imperius knew this. As much as he wanted to backhand the nosy goblin, he couldn't move. Now Tyrael moved to kneel down to Imperius's immobile form. "I will want to know _everything!_ You had best answer all of my questions should you pull through!"

Imperius wanted to argue. He wanted to brush him off. Instead, his thoughts went to Anaurael. He was exceptionally worried about her. He didn't expect her body to go through the pain his went through. How badly was she hurting? He had to find out.

When he felt strength return to him from the way his wings flared back out, he was standing tall. He ignored Tyrael for now. His first action was to remove Diablo's corpse from Heaven. After that was done, he vanished away. He needed to see Anaurael.

"He will be back," Auriel said to Tyrael when she floated by him.

"I was told that there was a girl. A ward of Imperius," Tyrael said.

"Yes. She is the Light that Imperius was missing," Itherael said when he appeared. "You will find out more. We cannot say much of anything else. You must discover this information on your own."

"I see," Tyrael frowned.

"Head one hundred miles west of Kingsport for your answers," Izarius said when he walked over. "I need to return to my duty to guard the girl. Thankfully, Darius, Mithus and Azarius survived. She will be relieved to see us. We shall see you soon, Tyrael. Thank you for being here."

"Wait!" Tyrael said, but the angels were gone.

"When Imperius returns, we need to make a few decisions," Itherael sighed.

"Very well," Tyrael said. He was being called to the Angiris Council chamber. He heard the Song of the Arch. He was to become the Aspect of Wisdom. He would do so with pride.


	12. Chapter 12

When Imperius finally appeared outside the cottage, Ilerael was the first one to see him. Imperius held up his hand first to show he had to check on Anaurael. The protective father winced, but nodded. At the gesture to follow, the powerful Archangel was quick to squeeze into the doorway. At the sight of the healing wound and softly glowing mark, he let out a ragged sigh.

"What happened?" Lilaurael asked.

"A moment," Imperius said. For the first time since they knew him, he sounded exhausted. He did have his Light almost extinguished, after all. He carefully moved to pull Anaurael into his arms and was forced to sit on the bed. As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice. He examined her wounds and gently touched her mark as though to carefully reestablish a connection. When it began to glow vibrantly once more, he held her to him with a form of relief. When her hand came up to rest against his armored cheek, he gave out a shivering sigh.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Diablo invaded Heaven. I…tried to keep him out. But, he was different. Stronger. He had all of the Prime Evils within him," Imperius whispered. Ilerael was shocked. Lilaurael wanted to speak, but her husband rose up his hand. He knew that Imperius would tell them everything as he spoke to their daughter. Gurzick appeared shortly after and listened to what happened in full. He didn't want to miss anything for Greed. "I will forge Solarion anew. It was damaged in the attack. I didn't know that humanity would spawn a host for Diablo. I doubt any did."

"I was training hard when I felt the pain," she whispered back. "I recall nothing…"

"I was wounded in the fight. I survived it."

"Who killed Diablo?"

"A Nephalem was able to be born. After the Worldstone was shattered, there was nothing to keep them back from emerging again. In time, there may be more. Or just that one. I am unsure. But, the Nephalem destroyed Diablo. There is the matter of the Black Soulstone that imbedded all of the Evils within it. I want to shatter it."

"Wouldn't that free them?"

"I am unsure. But, I know that I will need to assist in the decision of what to do. I had to see you first. After that disgusting demon came up to me to tell me what happened to you…" he grumbled.

"Me!" Gurzick beamed.

"He had to let you know of my condition," Anaurael smiled. "Thank you, Gurzick."

"Oh, this is for you. A gift," Ilerael said and showed them the Empyrean Messenger spear. Imperius smirked and looked at the goblin. He beamed even more.

"Greed! Give!" the goblin nodded.

"So…your god gave this to her? Interesting!" Ilerael chuckled.

"Yes. He like you!" Gurzick said to Anaurael. That got her to blush softly.

"Fine," Imperius snorted. "Anaurael, how is your wound?"

"It heals, but it still hurts," she frowned.

"Rest and recover. It may take a couple days for you. When I don't hurt any more, it may be the same for you. I heal fast, but this wound will take time. I can feel that. Oh. This disgusting goblin found Tyrael near me. Tyrael now knows that I have a ward. Be expected to be visited," Imperius growled. "And, Anaurael, don't train at all until that wound is gone. You have a mortal body. It will reopen on you. My armor is like my skin. It heals differently. Don't train."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded.

"If Tyrael does appear, I may come for you. I'm not sure what his new plans are. And that Nephalem…ugh…it disgraces me that they are coming around again!" Imperius growled.

"But…if it wasn't for the Nephalem…" she frowned.

"I know. As much as I hate to admit it, I do know. Just promise me that you will not train until that wound in your side is gone."

"I vow," she nodded. Ilerael and Lilaurael were in shock at how Imperius was. They weren't used to this attitude. He seemed much calmer and far more in control of his actions.

"I will come back as soon as I can," he promised. She nodded and he hugged her to him. Then he carefully set her back in the bed. Then he glared at the Greed Goblin. "As much as I hate to say this, you coming to tell me of her condition was important. I needed to know."

"Yes," Gurzick nodded.

"If Tyrael comes here, you get me from Heaven," Imperius said. "If I am not already here, that is. As much as I would have my warriors do that, they are needed here to protect her. Who knows what will happen now? We can only see what the future holds."

"Agreed," Ilerael nodded. Imperius rested one massive hand on Anaurael's form. He didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want him to go. In the end, he forced himself to leave. He had duties with the Angiris Council to attend to, and he had to help rebuild Heaven's forces. At the soft whimper she gave, he paused at the main door. He knew what she needed. And he needed it, too.

Much to the shock of her parents, he managed to trudge back in quickly, scoop up his ward and press a kiss to her mouth. Lilaurael's jaw fell. Ilerael was in just as much of a shock as his wife.

"Be strong for me, as I am for you," Imperius muttered.

"I will. Hurry back to me," she whispered. He kissed her again and ignored the looks of surprise from her parents as he left and vanished away. At the incredulous looks of her parents, she sighed and said, "It started when I was fifteen. It's the most we've done."

"He really does love you," Lilaurael said with wonder.

"I know he does. And I love him, too," Anaurael admitted softly. Ilerael swallowed, but found himself smiling for her. "We haven't said it openly just yet. We know it's not right. But…we know."

"And that's all that matters," Ilerael nodded. "Your mother and I did the same thing for a very long time. Ever since we first met. We simply knew."

"As you told me," she nodded.

"We were doing as you and Imperius are now. Being together in secret. But, he has more freedom with you in his chambers. None can spy on you there. Ah, can you tell me what the place looked like? None were ever permitted there, save for his most trusted guards," Lilaurael said.

"Allow me," Izarius said. "You need to rest, Anaurael. I shall speak for you."

"Thank you," she said softly. She truly was exhausted. Mithus and Azarius were stationed outside around the cottage to stand guard. Darius was in the main room talking to two new angel warriors. They were freshly born from the Song of the Arch and trained diligently by older angels before being told to come down to assist. Imperius wanted the whole town watched over as much as possible. Darius was informing them of where to go, who to truly watch over and what to look out for. The town was rumored to be visited by angels. It was going to be something that became a slow reality. None would be seen, but they would be felt.

"Xavian can be trusted, to an extent. He holds artifacts of great importance. He has also been training with Imperius's ward. It is Willis that is the one we are truly watching. We need to find out what he has planned. We need to find out all that we can," Darius advised.

"It will be done!" the angels said together and left quickly. Izarius walked over after a bit and appeared concerned. Darius could only sigh. Imperius was being very over-protective of Anaurael, but she was wounded because of him.

"He regrets hurting her," Izarius muttered. "But he did not know."

"None of us did," Darius agreed. "And with Tyrael gaining knowledge of her…"

"He was the leader of the Horadrim. He may bring it back."

"You believe this?"

"I have a feeling for such things. The Horadrim did much. We will know for sure, soon."

"Let us hope that it turns out better than before."

"I'm sure it will," Izarius nodded. They redirected their attention to the sleeping girl in the bed. It wouldn't be until later in the evening that one of the warrior angels would report back. Mithus was approached with a stern, dutiful walk.

"Yes?" Mithus asked.

"I was advised of Willis," the angel said.

"Of course. What did you find?"

"He is reading of the Angiris Council."

"Truly? Why?"

"He kept…mumbling…over finding a loophole."

"There is no loophole. It was formed a millennia ago. He is chasing shadows."

"He also mentioned," the angel said with a hint of anger. "That he fears that Imperius's ward is being mind-controlled. From what I gathered."

"What?" Mithus asked. If his eyes were visible, he would have shown surprise.

"He had much being read on Imperius and his valorous battles. He was looking for a weakness. Imperius has no such weakness!" the angel growled.

"We know. Thank you for your information. I shall inform Izarius and the others. Keep watching that one. He is fully untrustworthy," Mithus nodded. After the angel left, he moved swiftly to the others to tell them what was discovered. They were all appalled.

"I must go somewhere. Stay here. Be vigilant," Izarius said.

"Where do you plan to go?" Azarius asked.

"Tyrael is truly bringing about the Horadrim. I must speak with him. I will return," Izarius said.

"Be swift, brother," Darius nodded. Izarius nodded back and vanished away. As the other angels returned to their duty, Izarius found himself in a small desert town. This was where he felt Tyrael. When he walked over to the small encampment there, the powerful man was looking over new recruits. Izarius was invisible to all but him.

"What are you doing here? You are not in Heaven?" Tyrael frowned.

"Tyrael?" a young man asked. To him, his leader was talking to the air.

"Lorath, it's fine. Follow me. And you are?" Tyrael asked.

"I am Izarius. I informed you of the ward of Imperius," he said.

"Yes. Of course. I will travel to this place in due time. I have been resurrecting the Horadrim. This is Lorath Nahr. He is very trustworthy, and he has been helping me cope with my new mortal body. Come into the next room with me," Tyrael said. Izarius nodded and followed him into an enclosed room. Once here, Tyrael nodded and the warrior angel revealed himself. Lorath only gaped at the sight of the massive angelic hammer he bore.

"When you visit the town, there is a true Horadric heir by the name of Xavian. He has artifacts that will be beneficial. There is also another by the name of Willis. He is not to be trusted. He seeks to harm Imperius and his ward. He is jealous of them," Izarius warned.

"I see," Tyrael frowned.

"A ward?" Lorath frowned.

"If you are trustworthy, you will learn in time," Izarius said bluntly.

"He will learn with me," Tyrael nodded. "Thank you for the warning of one, and the recruitment of another. It may be another two months before I can make the journey."

"Of course. But, Imperius will be watching closely. As his ward, this girl has gained his strengths. As well as his burdens. When he was injured by Diablo, the same wound appeared on her. If Imperius falls, so will she," Izarius sighed. Tyrael's golden eyes went wide. "She almost died when the Light fled from us. Imperius fuels her now. She is his missing Light."

"Very interesting to know," Tyrael frowned. "I did sense that a part of him was lacking. He has grown very bitter and resentful."

"He is different in the company of the girl," Izarius said with a small nod. "I must go back to watch her. She is still recovering from her wound, as Imperius is."

"But…was this girl ever brought to Heaven to be his ward?" Lorath asked. At this, Tyrael looked at Izarius for the answer. The angel paused, but he relented.

"No. He sensed her as threat. At first. He went to Sanctuary to approach her," Izarius said.

"He stepped foot on…I…" Tyrael was amazed.

"Yes. On seeing her as she was, he marked her. She became his ward on the night she was born. And her parents…you may know them well. The two of them saved you many times on the field of battle. I'm sure you remember them," Izarius said lightly.

"Wait…the only two that I remember could be…no! It can't be! Ilerael and Lilaurael?! How?!" Tyrael demanded to know. "How long has this been?!"

"A year after you destroyed the Worldstone, they stripped their wings to finally reveal the love they had for each other after so long. The ward of Imperius was made around two years later," Izarius replied. "I can say no more. But, they are expecting you. Imperius has told them."

"I can't believe this," Tyrael muttered. "I will want them to become a part of the Horadrim! They can assist me in various ways. Tell them to expect me in two months. Of course, that is if all goes well. We found the Black Soulstone, and it is quarantined in Heaven right now. I need to decide what I need to do with it."

"As you say, Tyrael," Izarius nodded and vanished.

"Why are you surprised about Imperius having a ward?" Lorath asked.

"Imperius is the Archangel of Valor. He holds no kindness for anything, other than true angels. It has always been that way. Even then, it seemed to be a mutual tolerance. He's brash, self-absorbed with righteousness, and he slights everyone around him. It's his nature. Ever since a millennia ago when Sanctuary was created, these moods developed. I find it very hard to believe that he came here, of his own free will, to approach a mortal."

"But, if her parents are like you, aren't they mortal angels, too?"

"Yes. That means…he saw his reasoning! He was not dealing with half demons. He was dealing with another angel! But…why did he approach her? How did he sense her?"

"Should we head there now?"

"No. We have to wait. We need to rebuild our forces first. After we see to the Black Soulstone, we will make the journey. Until then, we keep this knowledge to ourselves."

"Of course. And, Tyrael, you do know that, if there was a girl born, you are not the only mortal angel anymore. It's…like a new race. If you think about it," Lorath chuckled. "A very rare race that is just starting out, but it is a newly acquired race."

"That may be so. But, I am concerned if this girl was claimed by Imperius. Even as his ward," Tyrael seemed to sigh and shake his head. "It makes no sense to me."

"No harm in asking those that know, right?"

"I would, but they say I need to find out for myself. I will have to look into it."

"Did you want me to send a scout to the village in question?"

"No. That will build mistrust," Tyrael said seriously. "I need to go there, myself. I need to see things with my own eyes. However, if there is a recruit, we do need him. Especially if Horadric artifacts can be reclaimed. Maybe I should make the trek there now. But, no. I need to see to the Black Soulstone. A decision must come to pass on it first."

"Of course, Tyrael," Lorath nodded. As their day resumed with new recruits, Imperius was glaring at the imprisoned Black Soulstone in the chamber it was held in. He clearly wanted to shatter it. Tearing his gaze away from it, he moved to look out over a railing. The city was being rebuilt swiftly in the light of the sun. The energy of the Arch was purifying the corruption that touched the city. In another hour, all of it would be healed.

He placed a hand over his wound and looked away from the view. As much as he wanted to see Anaurael, he knew she was healing, too. If anything, he was waiting for the Council to gather and figure out what to do about the Black Soulstone. He started to grumble to himself, but he judged the time that went by. Eventually, he found himself in front of Anaurael's cottage. And, to his surprise, he saw her waiting for him from where she sat on the stone bench.

"You should be resting," he said.

"Hard to do when one worries," she winced. The wound was closed, but still very tender to the touch. He moved to stand behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"I can understand that," he nodded.

"Still no verdict on the Black Soulstone?"

"None yet. We have to wait for Tyrael. He will be present soon."

"Of course," she said with a tired sigh.

"You are far too exhausted."

"I got restless. I had to move."

"You do not thirst or hunger?"

"No. I just…knew you would be here…and I missed you…" she whispered. She let him carefully scoop her off the bench to cradle her and watch the sunset. At the sound of soft weeping, he sighed and held her closer. He knew she was afraid of what the future held.

"Nothing will touch you," he vowed. "I have been sending down more warriors. When you are gone from here, they will leave with you."

"Gone?"

"There is a chance that Tyrael may have you and your parents join the Horadrim. There will be a lot of traveling. From what I have seen, it may be the best thing. Constant moving about will make you harder to track down from your enemies. It will be good knowledge for you, too."

"But…I just…" she whispered.

"Do not worry. I will always be there for you," he vowed. "You are my ward. My warrior apprentice in Valor. Never fear that you will be abandoned. From the moment I marked you, you had earned your place at my side. Do not shed your tears. There is no need for them."

"I know…I can't help it…" she trembled as more tears fell. "For a while…while I lay there in bed…I felt that…all hope…was gone…"

"Auriel was captured. That was what you felt. But, the Nephalem freed her."

"And…when all of my strength was gone…"

"That was my Light being pulled from me from Diablo's corruption."

"I couldn't wake up!"

"I recharged your mark with my touch."

"I still feel so…uncertain…"

At this, he simply took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. On hearing his calm breathing, she began to calm down, too. With each breath he took in and released, she found herself getting drowsy. When she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, he glanced down at her to find her in a deep sleep. Nodding silently to himself, he continued to hold her.

When a couple hours went by, he felt the call to return to the Council. Tyrael was there. He seemed to grimace, but he refused to bring her with him to see Tyrael. However, he knew that she didn't feel safe just yet in her own home. He did the only other thing he could do. He brought her to his inner sanctum. Looking at his massive, golden throne, he set her on it carefully. She easily curled up on the large, golden pillow with ease. The stream of sunlight was warm and harmless to her. She would be safe here. His mark flickered on her forehead with a form of genuine delight. She seemed to belong there. If he could smile, he would have.


	13. Chapter 13

After much decision, it was decided for the Black Soulstone to be hidden away from sight and forgotten. Imperius was quick to cast his vote to shatter it on the Hellforge like the other Soulstones from before. Auriel wanted to imprison it in a room of bright light and sound. Itherael was at a loss of what to do. He had no idea what could possibly happen to it. He always went by what his Scroll showed him. He saw much, but after the Nephalem assisted in Diablo's defeat, it only seemed to show riddles now. It still gave him much information, but only after he was able to decipher it. Even he knew that, no matter the outcome that was to happen, Diablo would always be free again.

It was Tyrael's decision to hide it away that seemed best. Imperius was not happy. As much as he would have the others cast their votes in his favor, Tyrael was, once again, favored. He scowled to himself and stormed back to his inner sanctum after it was done. What more could be said? And, even though the Song of the Arc chose Tyrael to become Wisdom, Imperius had a lot of doubts. He despised what happened with that.

But, when he walked into his most private chamber and saw Anaurael sleeping peacefully in his throne, his anger melted away once more. He walked over as silently as he could to lift her gently and sit down with her in his lap. When she threatened to wake, a couple deep breaths were given to soothe her back down. It relaxed him, too.

"That is her?" Auriel asked when she appeared cautiously.

"Be silent," Imperius warned. "Yes. She…shared my wound when Diablo attacked."

"What?"

"My mark has bound my life to hers. I feel none of her wounds, but she feels, and gains, all of mine. When she heals, I may bring her here more often to train."

"What you have done is dangerous."

"What I have done," he seemed to growl. "Was safe-guard her from the demon filth down below! We should have destroyed that Soulstone!"

"And chance the Prime Evils becoming free again? Are you mad?! At least they will be trapped away for the rest of eternity! Hidden from all of us. It is for the best."

"There will always be demons to fight," he growled in retort.

"That's always the case, isn't it?" Anaurael whispered. He glanced down at her and sighed that she woke up. "There will always be something out there to fight."

"Very true," Auriel agreed.

"And…you are?" she asked, as she looked over at the hovering female angel.

"She is Auriel, the Archangel of Hope," Imperius said. "Itherael, the Archangel of Fate, is also around. Yet, he tends to be aloof."

"It is his nature," Auriel chuckled. "I welcome you to Heaven, child."

"Thank you," Anaurael smiled. "Imperius, the decision was done. There is no need to be bitter over it. So, the Black Soulstone will be hidden from view. Fine. Out of sight and out of mind like so many that I know of in Sanctuary. Hmm?"

Imperius muttered a bit, but didn't give a full response. At the intense gaze she gave him now, he grumbled with a form of mild defeat. "Fine. I will accept this decision. Not because I want to, though."

"Then it is enough for everyone," she smiled again. Auriel was stunned. Imperius gave way to the suggestion of mortal angel. When she saw herself being looked at, she came to.

"I apologize," Auriel said. "I have just…never seen Imperius being able to be swayed so…"

"I am his ward. As much as he is known for his courage and valor, it never hurts to see things from another viewpoint at times. Rarely, yes. But in this decision, it had to be done," Anaurael said.

"I shall ignore you next time," he said.

"And if I do the same to you, you would see it as an act of treason and mistrust," she frowned. "It is the same way I would feel if you slighted me. Yes, you are my mentor. The wielder of my life. But it would hurt if you ignored me. Even for a second. I bear your mark. I obey your wishes. I miss your presence for any amount of time that we are apart."

"Hush now," he said and cradled her. "You should rest more."

"I'm awake. I have rested enough," she grumbled. "I want to train."

"Oh?" he asked and lightly pressed against the healing area. At her wince, he shook his head. "No. Your wound has not yet fully healed. You can walk with me through my Halls. I can allow that. I forbid you to hold a sword."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. Auriel was still in a mild state of shock. She had watched them from afar, but with them so close together, she could see that they shared the same Light. The girl in his arms clearly shared the same moods. Did she learn them from Imperius? Or were these only because of the mark she bore? She had to study this a bit more.

"May I join you?" Auriel asked.

"That is fine," Imperius nodded.

"Did you repair Solarion?" Anaurael asked.

"Not just yet. That takes time to do. I may have that done when you next rest," he said.

"Or you do it now, and I'll wait for your return here, where I am safe," she said. He glanced at her and stood tall. "You need your weapon, Imperius. I will go nowhere. You have my vow."

"Very well. I shall return shortly," he nodded and vanished away. Now that he was away, Auriel was able to finally speak with his ward.

"I have longed to call you my sister," Auriel said.

"Then sisters we shall be," Anaurael smiled and they hugged.

"His mark is so bright on you!"

"Yes. I was told that, when the Light got corrupted and was pulled from you, that my mark seemed to sputter out and die. He had to come to me to reconnect with it. To put new life within it. I don't want that to happen again," she shuddered. "I simply couldn't wake up."

"That is how it was for all of us. And your parents? They are well?"

"Yes. I know they worry for my safety. I am the only one they were able to create."

"That is odd," she admitted. "I would have thought you would have had siblings."

"I know. But…that is not the case."

"It does have me curious," Auriel admitted. "It may be that angels cannot produce as many offspring as demons can. We are normally created by the Song of the Arc. We let our forms mingle with the Song for new angels to be reborn. It is how our numbers never falter. Yes, the angels that come know nothing of who they are replacing. But, they look exactly like the ones they are to replace and are just as skilled. I do not know what would happen if Tyrael, or your parents, were to die. If they would be reborn again as angels and lose their memories. One never knows."

"If they are reborn, I would like that. Even if they don't remember me," she smiled.

"And, since Imperius marked you, I honestly am not sure what would happen to you, either."

"Well, hopefully nothing will happen. Maybe I'll live as long as Imperius!" she chuckled.

"He has lived a very long life," Auriel agreed. "As have I."

"He told me of another. Of Malthael, the original Archangel of Wisdom. That he disappeared."

"Yes. He was our leader. Before his disappearance and Imperius took over. He went to trace where the Worldstone was taken. We had not heard from him since, save that he took an interest in human souls. He tended to visit Pandemonium at times. After a while, he stopped coming back. He was simply lost to us. I am not sure what happened with him."

"He is missed, but we have coped. However, we are missing a vital place in our Council," Itherael said when he appeared. "I give you greetings, ward of Imperius. I am Itherael, the Archangel of Fate. It is good to meet you at long last. We have watched you from afar."

"It is an honor to meet you, too," Anaurael nodded respectfully. She saw all of the angels as permanent family. It was instinctive to her.

"Imperius will be arriving soon. There may be some…unpleasant events that follow. Be cautious when you return to your dwelling in Sanctuary," he warned gently.

"I shall," she nodded.

"What events?" Auriel asked.

"I cannot say. With the Nephalem now, the future will never show the same outcome in my Scroll as it normally does. Just be prepared. For anything," he said and vanished away. Anaurael gave a slightly worried look, but Auriel seemed to be a bit more positive about it.

"Such things can be taken lightly or badly. Just remain hopeful," she said.

"I shall," Anaurael nodded. Now that she looked out over the railing, Auriel was able to tell her of the various buildings she saw. Time passed swiftly this way. At no sign of Imperius, Auriel thought of various things that she wanted to discuss.

"I was wondering," Auriel said. "I would love to see Ilerael and Lilaurael again."

"I vowed to Imperius that I would be here. But, I'm sure you could go and see them when you liked. I know they would appreciate your company."

"It would be better if I accompanied you. So, when Imperius returns for you, I shall go with you," she nodded. "I do wonder what is taking him so long."

"He is repairing Solarium. It may take time."

"Very true. I must check on the troops. I shall be back shortly," Auriel said. Anaurael watched her vanish, and she went back to looking over the city. An hour later, she felt a set of familiar hands rest on her shoulders. Sighing softly, she let herself relax.

"Did I miss anything?" Imperius asked.

"Auriel would like to meet with my parents. She craves to speak with them."

"Very well. I will fetch her. It is time for you to return to Sanctuary."

"Solarium was repaired?"

"Yes."

"Good," she smiled and seemed to sigh. He squeezed her shoulders and carefully pulled her into his embrace to cradle her. He saw Auriel reappear and, much to his surprise, Itherael was with her.

"I, too, wish to see them," Itherael admitted. Imperius said nothing, but he let his wings flick out lightly as he held his ward. He let them follow his transportation imprint to the cottage in Sanctuary. When they appeared, her parents were both surprised and overjoyed to see their ancient brethren. There wasn't much space in the small cottage, but that was fine. As Auriel and Itherael chatted with the two mortal angels, Imperius was content to remain outside with his ward.

"It is good to see you," Izarius said.

"Likewise," Imperius muttered.

"What was the decision on the Black Soulstone?"

"Tyrael wants it hidden away. He has fully resurrected the Horadrim to assist," he snorted.

"Interesting," Izarius admitted.

"It should have been smashed to pieces!" Imperius scowled. At the feel of Anaurael's hand on his armored cheek, he sighed and grumbled. "But, I will allow this decision. It matters not."

"Such is the way it should be," she smiled softly. He held her up higher to let her rest against his larger shoulder pauldrons. When she lightly touched a fiery tendril from where it started to appear, he glanced at her with a soft chuckle. It didn't tickle him at all. He was just slightly amused at how it fascinated her. There were many things that she did that always kept him a touch fascinated.

"Tell me," he said.

"What?" she asked and let her finger move through a tendril again.

"How would you feel," he started. "If I set up a small room for you in my Halls of Valor?"

"A room?" she frowned.

"To live in Heaven."

"Well…we spoke of this before…"

"I know. But, if I have to train you, it may be needed," he said. "I was giving this much thought. And, I know, you will need to see your parents. I can grant them leeway to visit you."

"You would do this? For me?" she blinked.

"To keep you safe, I would," he nodded. "I would have a room branch out from my inner sanctum. It won't be too hard to do. You can bring what you need to have it stored there."

"Imperius…I would be delighted…no…honored…to live with you in Heaven!" she whispered and rose herself up in his arms to gaze at him.

"After Tyrael meets with you, it shall be done. I shall have your personal items moved. Maybe improved on, though. Some things I don't like," he admitted. "Like that bed."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too small."

"It suits me."

"I keep thinking that I may crush it when I have to sit on it. There is no room to stand."

"Imperius, you may change up whatever you believe will be needed."

"Good to know," he nodded. When Gurzick showed up to wave, he gave a mild glare. "Do you plan to fully accompany her wherever she goes?"

"Yes!" the goblin nodded. "Greed wants."

"Fine. I may be transferring her to Heaven. To live there with small visits here. I need to make her room. If you want to help…I will give you permission. However! If you bring her things that I don't like, I will toss them over the ledge!" Imperius growled out. At this, Gurzick went into his bag to pull out a small chest of gems to open it and display. "That will work. Gold, gems and various armors are fine. Even weapons. I want her room to reflect what Heaven is."

"Gems are a form of wealth," Anaurael smiled.

"Heaven tends to be the same. It is fine," he said. Then, much to their surprise, Gurzick's crown glowed to let Greed speak out.

"Ah! Imperius! You never fail to amaze me now! I shall decorate the child's room in a worthy way. I know what is needed. And, yes, I am Greed. Gurzick is my messenger now. I will see to it that her room may be a reflection of my realm," the god said.

"Fine. And I noticed that quite a few items and relics went missing during the battle."

"Finders keepers?" the god giggled. "Oh, don't worry! Some may be returned for her room decorations. I'll be tasteful."

"I want all of it returned!" he snarled.

"Trades will work!" the god laughed and the crown went silent. Imperius scowled, but Anaurael was laughing softly. That seemed to calm him down again. Her voice was pleasant to hear, and her laughter always soothed him. Izarius was still there as the silent sentry. It was a good thing that he was.

"Imperius, one approaches," the angelic warrior said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The troublesome one."

"Warn the others!" he ordered. Izarius left quickly to go into the cottage to spread the warning.

"This one has done harm?" Auriel asked.

"A lot," Ilerael nodded and told the powerful Archangels what was attempted so far.

"He has more demon blood than we care to admit," Itherael sighed.

"If he has already seen Imperius," Auriel seemed to have indecision in her tone.

"She mocked him by saying that my daughter and he were mere lovers," Lilaurael said.

"Sacrilege!" Itherael whispered.

"They are more than that! They share the same Light! They are not mere lovers of any kind! Such a sadness that I feel on hearing about this one. Yes, they are in love, but it is on a level that not many can ever understand. What more is there to say about this?" Auriel said sadly.

"We should go. We shall speak more when we are able," Itherael said. "It was a divine pleasure to see you both again. I would love to reminisce of the past at a later time."

"We would enjoy that," Ilerael nodded.

"You both look amazing. We shall see you soon," Auriel said. They all clasped hands carefully, and the Archangels vanished away. Imperius had no plans to go anywhere. He stood tall with Anaurael now standing in front of him. He had his hands on her shoulders, and he glared at the human that walked up the path now. Izarius and Darius both appeared in full to stand alongside him. Mithus and Azarius now appeared on either side of the path. They would block his escape, if he was disrespectful. The other two, newer angelic warriors were along the wall of the cottage. Gurzick looked over, flipped off the youth and giggled as he jumped into a portal.

"Willis," Anaurael said calmly. "Why do you return?"

"Ana, what is he to you? Really?" Willis asked. Imperius glowered, but said nothing.

"My mentor. My guide. My life," she reverently. "What's it to you?"

"He has you brainwashed!" he said now.

"Me? Brainwashed?" she laughed softly. "No, Willis. I chose this. In many ways, I didn't. But he has never hurt me. He trains me to fight. He teaches me valor and glory in battle. I am a pureblood angelic mortal. You are not. There is no need for you to be here."

"I will free you from him," he vowed. "I'll join the Horadrim!"

"They know of you. They see you as untrustworthy," Izarius said. Willis's jaw dropped. Imperius said nothing. He simply kept his hands on her shoulders. There was no need for him to say anything. When Ilerael and Lilaurael came out of the cottage, they glared at the young man.

"You have no reason to be here," Ilerael growled.

"That monster is destroying her!" Willis said.

"A monster? Imperius?! Go look in a mirror!" Anaurael spat. "I was kind to you for all these years, as I saw you as a friend. Then you do this to me. For what reason? For hopes that I would fancy you? There are plenty of other girls in the village! Go hound them!"

Imperius wanted to skewer the human. He wanted to watch the fool slump down in a pile of putrid flesh and a fountain of blood. But he only squeezed her shoulders gently to remain in control. When Xavian came up from the hill, he glared at Willis with complete dismay.

"What are you doing here?!" he scowled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Willis asked back.

"I came here to train. My Father knows," Xavian said. "You're just pissing off everyone! Go home. Learn some manners, too, while you're at it."

"What?" he blinked.

"Xavian, have him put on the spectacles and look at Ana," Ilerael said. "He thinks that Imperius is mind-controlling her. He won't leave her alone."

"She's not mind-controlled! That's ridiculous! And are you sure? He may get other ideas," Xavian frowned. "I don't think he deserves to."

"May be right," Imperius finally muttered. She simply rested against him with her back leaning against his form. Xavian muttered to himself, but he went into the cottage to get the spectacles. Then he had Willis place them on. Now that Willis was armed with the special sight, he looked at Anaurael. He went speechless at the glowing mark of molten gold on her forehead.

"What you see is the mark of Imperius. That mark connects his life to hers. If he falls in battle, she will die, too!" Ilerael growled. "If she dies because of your stupidity, I will personally skin you alive and give your father a new form of leather! Leave! Her! Alone!"

"You are no longer welcome around us," Lilaurael said in her own dark way.

"Don't even attempt to severe me from Imperius. I told you he was my life. I never lied to you," Anaurael said softly. "And I would never want it to change."

"Ilerael," Imperius said. He didn't care if Willis caught the name or not. "I am having her spend the night with me in Heaven. It is needed. She will be brought back in the morning."

"Very well," her father nodded. Xavian took the spectacles back to put them away. When he got back, Imperius was gone with Anaurael, and Willis was walking away in a slump of defeat.

"No training tonight?" he asked.

"I can help you with your swing," Ilerael nodded. Lilaurael chuckled, yawned and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

He brought her back to his inner sanctum. He was as livid as she was. They helped each other calm down with a bit of focus, and she finally smiled at him. He was still moody, though.

"I was ready to kill him," he growled.

"I wouldn't have stopped you," she shrugged. He seemed to glance at her and smirk. "Why are we here? Do you just not want me down there?"

"I want them to start getting used to you being gone more," he said. "Besides, I need to figure out how your room is going to look. Where should the entrance be?"

"I would say directly behind your throne. This way they don't see my room right away," she advised. "They would have to walk around it."

"True," he nodded. "Oh. I want to train you to teleport like I do. For travel. So that you can come here and back without me. You can hold Solarium with no problems. You can do this."

"Train me and I will learn," she nodded. Her answer always pleased him. There was never a time that she said she couldn't do something. Only a true angel would respond so positively to training.

"Focus on my mark. I want to see if you can catch how I travel," he said. She nodded and focused slightly to show she was ready. To him, it was second nature, but he forced himself to slow down his thought process for her to catch on. Before long, she was following him all through the High Heavens with a form of ease. She did pause in sheer wonder at the Diamond Gates. She was going to be exploring everywhere when she could. At the feel of her mark getting warm, she realized that Imperius was calling her. He tried a test, and it worked perfectly. She was truly his ward now. When they got back to his inner sanctum, he was nodding his head with complete approval.

"I can see how that is important. It drains me, though," she admitted.

"In time, you will get used to it. It is fine," he said.

"I know," she smiled. He led her to the curved wall behind the throne. He focused and the room shifted. All of the High Heavens was made purely with Anu's Light. Only the Archangels were strong enough to fully alter it. Others could, but it took centuries of practice. His inner sanctum was built on something that resembled a spindly, towering spire above his Halls of Valor. It was one of the tallest spires in the Heavens. Her room was going to branch down a slender, tubular stairway of gold and marble to nestle right underneath the room. It would be well-guarded this way and unexpected.

The chamber that formed now held enough space for them to move, had a matching blue floor of energy with the same waterfalls, pillars and plants as his throne room. As always, it was in the same circular pattern, and the room floors were held up with solid beams of gold that seemed to wrap upwards in a vine-like way outside the room. Large, airy windows revealed the outside, but could be covered up with cloth for privacy. Of course, there was no furniture yet, but that would come in time.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Would it be possible to limit the floor to be more marble than energy? I know it won't hurt me, but I don't want to think that my room got flooded," she chuckled. He nodded and let the marble floor seem to rise up and over the watery one. It almost resembled a floating bridge. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now we need to see about a bed for you. And other things," he sighed.

"You can't make that?"

"It would not be a true part of the spire we are in. Or a part of my Halls. My throne is immovable. I could make furniture for you, but it would never be able to be moved."

"And the cushion on the throne?" she giggled softly.

"That was made long ago. So, the bedding would need to be the same. Hmm…" Imperius thought. "I don't want to use your old bed. The rest is fine. But not the bed."

"For the type of bed you want, we'd be looking at royalty. Possibly the rest, too, to go with the splendor of the room," she frowned. Then, much to their surprise, Gurzick appeared in the room to chitter with excitement. It was a new area of Heaven that he hadn't been to yet.

"This is to be Anaurael's bedroom!" Imperius growled. "Leave!"

"Wait!" she said. "Gurzick, we are in dire need of a good bed. I am, at least. Not the one I had at home. But one fit for royalty. Maybe even furniture, too. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm," the goblin thought. "I look!"

"Thank you!" she smiled. Right after he vanished, she got scooped up by Imperius. "You know, I always wondered where you watched me from."

"Oh? I can show you," he nodded. He teleported with her to the viewing chamber he always went to. He set her down and showed her the pool. She found herself blushing at the view of her house.

"How long would you stand here? Watching over me?" she asked.

"Hours at a time. Days. Weeks. Even years," he said. "Of course, this was after my current duties were done. There wasn't much else to do. When the pact went into effect over Sanctuary, I could do nothing. I could not fight like I wanted to. Yes, I would go to Pandemonium at times to quell any leftover demon spawns there. But, they were empty victories. Not satisfying. Nothing to boast over with valorous deeds. I would train the new angels, but for what means?"

"Would Pandemonium be used as a training ground?"

"It could. In time, I could do that with you. I would let you fight on your own just enough. You haven't slaughtered your first demon yet. We need to fix that. But only after your wound is healed."

"I could have slaughtered Willis. Would he count?"

"I would count that," he said with a stern nod. "Any human would count for me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she muttered. He nodded again, pulled her back into his embrace and held her close with a sigh. "I am curious, though."

"Of what?" he asked.

"How did you know of me? How did you find me at first?"

"I felt that…something was off. With your parents," he said lightly. Then he paused, and transported them back to his inner sanctum. He didn't want any to overhear him. Sitting down in his throne to get comfortable again with her in his lap, he started to speak again. "Like I said, I felt off about them. That something was different. As much as I praised their victories in battle, there was something about them that didn't feel right. I couldn't place it. It…annoyed me."

"Oh," she frowned.

"I disregarded it for a while after the Worldstone was stolen. I sent them off on separate missions to help find it. Sometimes for years at a time. I thought nothing of it. But, I suppose it was this last mission I had sent them on that made them decide to leave. They were to find Tyrael. To see where he had gone off to after he destroyed the relic. When they returned, they were gone shortly after. That was only a year that they were apart, if I remember correctly. Right after the Worldstone's destruction twenty years ago. That was when they left Heaven."

"And when you sensed me?"

"I just felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. I wasn't sure how else to put it. So, I sent Izarius and a few others to find you. I spoke with Itherael first, though. Auriel, too, before making the decision. And I couldn't find your parents, as they had removed their wings. So, I sent out my scouts. When they found you, I came to you. I demanded to see you to kill you."

"You did?"

"Yes. But…when I saw you…I couldn't. I saw that…there was nothing wrong. That I saw it differently. That you were, in fact, calling to me after all these years. Even when your parents were angels. Something about them was calling to me. I didn't know what else to think."

"And when you saw me, what did you hear?"

"That you were a piece of me," he said. "That you were…are…my salvation."

"And you marked me…"

"I had to," he muttered and pulled her close to kiss her hard. When a hand moved over her hip, she gave out a small whimper of pain. He pulled back and growled at himself.

"It's okay," she sighed and shivered. "I'm still healing."

"Rest. Just rest," he said and let her lean into him to feel her weight.

"Not yet," she muttered and he let her kiss him deeply. This was how she spent her first full night in Heaven. It wasn't in a bed. It wasn't with training. It was with Imperius in his inner sanctum. She would rest in his arms and wake up to the passion he gave her in a kiss. It was what they both needed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a month after her eighteenth birthday that something else was bound to go wrong. She was, once again, training outside the cottage. Imperius was away in Heaven attending to his usual duties. Her parents were in the cottage tending to the daily chores. Izarius and the other angels were dutifully watching over them. Xavian had gone off to find the Horadrim. He left the artifacts with them for safekeeping on his return. Willis was sent off to apprentice in a distant town to keep out of trouble.

She had just cleaned off her blade when she noticed a dark, slender figure merge out of the ground. It was as though the very shadows blended to perfection to form a solid host. For some reason, it scared her. The figure moved up to her in a fluid motion and seemed to stare at her with an invisible gaze. It reminded her of an angel. Fully male with scythes for weapons, his wings seemed to be far more mist-like than she could have imagined.

"Who…are you…?" he asked curiously. He saw the glowing, fiery, molten gold dot.

"The ward of Imperius," she said softly.

"Not demon?" he asked.

"No. A mortal angel. I have no demon blood," she nodded.

"Interesting…" the deep, hollow tone echoed out. A long, slender, clawed, gauntleted hand came out to lightly touch where the mark on forehead was. Her jaw went slack and she fell to the ground.

"Malthael?!" she heard her father gasp from the cottage doorway. The figure glanced up now and vanished away. There were no demons there, so he saw them as no concern. He was only curious about the mark on the girl's forehead. He had never seen anything like it before. His touch was now like a slow poison in her body. It wouldn't kill her, but it would slowly severe her link with Imperius. She couldn't survive without him now. The moment her link to the powerful Archangel was blocked, she couldn't function. Her mark was retaliating with a heavy, glowing pulse to stay alive.

Her father was quick to gather up his daughter and take her into the cottage. When he looked at her mark, he saw that it was pulsing. It almost looked like it was fighting something. The other guardians didn't know what to do and made plans to find Imperius. But, up in Heaven, the moment she collapsed, Imperius felt that something was severely wrong. He went straight to the cottage to find her.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"Malthael appeared and touched her mark," Lilaurael said.

"What? Malthael?" he said with disbelief. He moved to the bed and studied the fiercely glowing dot. Very carefully, he touched it and focused. "He's sick. He has to be sick…"

"Who?" Ilerael asked. Imperius ignored him for now. In the end, he gathered up his ward.

"You will bring her back?" Lilaurael asked.

"I will. When it's safe," he nodded. "Izarius. Darius. Remain here. When we find out more, you will be contacted."

"Yes, Imperius," they both nodded. He went straight to his inner sanctum with her. Her bedroom was furnished rather lavishly, thanks to the Greed Goblins, but he needed her on his throne. He set her on the gold cushion and made sure that her mark was facing the stream of constant sunlight. Now he touched the dot again and focused even further. This broke whatever hold was on her.

"Ah!" she gasped and convulsed in a form of pain.

"Easy," he soothed and helped her come around.

"Who…did that…?!" she shivered.

"Malthael. My former leader. I held respect for him. I don't know why he approached you. Or how he came around after so long."

"My parents…"

"They are safe. You are going to stay here, though. Just remain in my sanctum. Don't go in your room. Until this is under control, you are to remain here."

"What did he do to me?"

"I believe he was testing how strong our link was. He tried to severe you from me. It almost killed you," Imperius muttered. "Luckily, my bond with you is stronger than he realized."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. But, just by him doing this, it makes me believe that he is ill."

"Will you kill him?"

"I don't think I can," he said softly. "I respected him for so long…"

"It's okay," she nodded and let him hug her tight.

"I probably would have gone after him if he had succeeded in breaking you from me. It was close enough, as it was. I see him as my brother, but even a brother can go too far for his own good," he growled. She continued to let him hold her, just happy that she was with him again. "I need to finish up a few things. Stay here."

"I vow," she nodded. He kissed her and left the chamber. She shivered and curled up in the massive throne. Malthael almost succeeded in killing her. What else could he do? As she tried to figure out what to do next, Gurzick appeared next to her. The Greed Goblin didn't like how she was.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered. Now he looked at her with complete concern. "Malthael almost killed me. He…almost severed me from Imperius."

"No!" he gasped.

"Imperius wants me to stay here to be safe," she sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Hmm," he frowned. "I go."

"Where?"

"Help."

"But…from who?"

"Wait," he nodded. She worried her lower lip and watched him vanish. He went back to his home to talk to Greed. Something had to be done. He scampered up to the massive treasure throne. Greed rose an arched brow and tapped his spindly fingers on the top of an empty gold helmet that served as a part of his armchair. He was stumped.

"_I am thinking. I know,_" Greed sighed.

"_If the child dies…_" Gurzick winced.

"_She has done much to increase my wealth. Her place of rest is complete?_"

"_Nearly. She needs something soft to sleep on._"

"_Raid places that give soft things. And shiny. It must be shiny, too,_" Greed ordered the goblins.

"_Like a cover over the soft thing?_" a goblin asked. "_She has a soft thing. But, not much. It took a lot of us to bring her something to hold the soft thing, but that is what we have so far._"

"_Yes. Like they do in other places. Look everywhere,_" Greed nodded. He knew that they spoke of the bedframe. It was solid gold and stolen from the royalty figures in Westmarch. It took several goblins to do this in the dead of night. He did find it amusing when the king woke up on the floor. They had, quite literally, stolen his bed out from under him. But, Greed didn't want the sheets. They were an ugly royal red to him. They wouldn't have fit the standards of Heaven. He still kept them, though. His motto was always finders keepers. He would never change that.

"_I thought she had something?_" Gurzick asked.

"_It is not good enough._"

"_We do much for her now. Why, My Greatness of Greats?_"

"_When you have lived as long as I,_" Greed started. "_You know to always take an advantage of something. She is different. She does not hurt us. In return, I favor that. She gives me good things. So, I give her good things back. It is something that is good to do._"

"_Should we stop when we are done?_"

"_No! Keep it going! I want as much stuff as we can get! Trade is good. Finding is better. They say we steal. But we find. You know this. But, I saw that the child was afraid. Why?_"

"_She almost died, My Greatness of Greats._"

"_But she did not. Her soul-half rescued her. Why does she still fear?_"

"_This was Malthael that almost killed her. The demon-slayer like the others._"

"_So…he kills his own now?_" Greed seemed to blink with surprise. "_I see…_"

"_It seems to be that way. Mainly not, but to cause aversions and show no allegiance to others._"

"_And you know this…?_"

"_I have been searching far and wide for the child. How can I not notice such things?_"

"_True. Hey! You are still training! You are not finished!_" Greed scowled at a small goblin.

"_But…I…_" the small goblin whimpered. It was trying to swap out its training bag for a true treasure bag. It soon fell over from a smack to the head from the broken shovel. Gurzick grinned even more and watched the proper bag get swapped out again. Training goblins had bricks of colored gold to show they were worthless. Only the best goblins were able to do the true bidding. Any goblin that came back with less than desirable items were also given the training bags. Mainly to help them gather strength for large treasure hauls and to fool the newer adventurers. The bags were given over as the goblin was able to run off. The bricks were just that. Worthless and caused amusement for the goblins while the adventurer tried and failed to pawn off useless bricks.

"_Greatness of Greats! We found this for the soft thing,_" a larger goblin said and displayed several sheets of a pearlescent color that were stitched with gold designs. "_We found more in the dwellings of far more wealthy humans, too._"

"_Perfect. That will work. Those colors are nice. I want some, too!_" Greed demanded.

"_What she gets, you get?_" Gurzick chuckled.

"_Yes. That's the way it works. But…hmm…she fears. Oh! I have shiny stones. Sparkly stones. Ah!_" Greed mused and looked at some of the rings he wore on his fingers and pulled off two. Glancing over at a pile of gems next to him, he selected diamonds to place in them. "_Here. Take these to her._"

"_These are your most prized sparklies, My Greatness of Greats!_" Gurzick gasped. The red stoned Manald Heal ring was studied closely first as the diamond was fitted in place. Then the other ring, Rogar's Huge Stone, was examined next to receive its diamond fitting. Both rings would serve the girl well and heal her intensely if all else failed.

"_These will guard her. I have more. If not, I can get more,_" Greed nodded. The rings were given over and Gurzick was ordered to leave. Greed pulled his mirror over to watch Gurzick head back to Heaven, but then it seemed to cloud over. He scowled. The inner sanctum in the Halls of Valor were fully protected against watching spies. Imperius must have increased the protection with Malthael lurking about just a moment ago. He was able to see her before. His mirror was weakening from so much use. Magic mirrors were so hard to get! He was now going to invest in finding a stronger mirror. The Vizjerei mages tended to have such powerful objects readily at their disposal.

Anaurael watched Gurzick reappear and present her with the two rings. Her jaw dropped in complete surprise at the intense healing properties both rings held.

"Greed gives. No fear. Okay?" he beamed.

"Thank you," she nodded. She put on the Manald Heal ring right away on her right hand. As for the more powerful ring, she wanted to wait. At Gurzick's questioning look, she said, "I want Imperius to put this ring on me. It's important."

"Oh! Okay!" he nodded. "I go."

"Of course," she nodded back. When he left, she studied the powerful ring. The large, light blue stone was, most likely, a piece of the Arc from how it pulsed and radiated such a divine light. Or was it a drop of crystalized blood from Anu? Regardless, the ring would now serve a special purpose. As she waited patiently for Imperius to return, she could only hope that all went well.

Imperius, on the other hand, was forced to enlist the aid of the Nephalem. Malthael was sick. He couldn't bring himself to kill him. As much as he wanted to try and speak with his lost brother, there was no way to do so. The next action caused by Malthael sealed it. Heaven was now under attack again.

"Defend the gate!" Imperius shouted. The warrior angels poured out to defend the entrance to Pandemonium. "What has gotten into him?!"

"Where is your ward?" Auriel asked with concern.

"My inner sanctum," he muttered.

"What happened earlier? You left so fast!"

"Malthael paid her a visit. He touched my mark on her. He nearly killed her," Imperius glowered. Auriel floated in pure shock now. "He tried to severe her bond from me to see if it could be done. I had to bring her here to heal her."

"You cannot be serious…"

"I had to remove his touch from her. So, she remains in my inner sanctum until he is dead."

"I understand."

"And there is the Nephalem. The moment the Death Maidens are gone with their ilk, I shall lead the Nephalem to Pandemonium. I know they can use the battering ram there to enter the fortress. I will not help them to collect the Siege Runes that power it, though."

"Very well," she agreed. Imperius stood watch over the entrance of Heaven as the Nephalem took out Malthael's minions with acute accuracy. The roguish man that accompanied the Nephalem was an excellent mark, too, but far too greedy for his tastes. There were two others there. A warrior Templar and a skilled Enchantress. He cared not for them, though. Tyrael was also there to lend his aid. They found out where Malthael was, and he was leading the Nephalem to the High Heavens to reach Pandemonium. It was the only way to get there. On noticing how Tyrael seemed to be in pain, she said, "I am sure that Tyrael may stay here and wait for a time to rejoin the Nephalem. He appears to be wounded. I will see what I can do to help him."

Imperius only nodded. When the area was clear, Imperius made his entrance in a flash of light. He took them to Pandemonium and led them to an abandoned siege camp, but just to there. It overlooked the battering ram that they had to use. Before he left them, he said, "My brother is sick and needs to be put down. When it is done, it will be done. But I will not thank you for it."

"Your thanks is not needed, nor wanted," the Nephalem seemed to growl back. Imperius only vanished away as a response. He went straight to Anaurael. A wash of relief went over him when he saw her on his throne. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. His mark on her forehead seemed to shimmer happily with his reflective Light. It relieved him that she was well.

"I heard fighting," she whispered.  
"Malthael dared to attack us," he growled.

"What?!" she gaped.

"The Nephalem appeared and the attack was culled. As much as the Nephalem will put down Malthael for me, I will not give my thanks."

"I know," she said and ran a hand over his armored cheek. He sighed and finally noticed the rings. He was a touch impressed at the red stoned ring. When he saw the large, blue topaz gemstone, he noticed that it matched her eyes. Then he saw what it was.

"Where did you get that?!" he demanded.

"Gurzick spoke with Greed," she chuckled. He shook his head with a touch of disgust, but he didn't complain. "It is to safe-guard me, I think."

"I can accept that. But…you do not wear this one? Why?" he asked and took Rogar's Huge Stone from her. "This one I would prefer on you at all times."

"I want you to put it on me," she smiled and showed him her left ring finger.

"Why?"

"Think of it as an act of trust," she said. He gazed at her silently, but he did as she requested. Once it fit perfectly on her finger, she swallowed and said, "A ring also symbolizes a form of partnership. My Mother and Father wear rings to show their union. It keeps others away. So, I thought you could put this on me…to show our union…"

"My mark made you mine."

"None can see it, save for true angels. This ring will help," she chuckled.

"I understand. Very well. Come. Let us check on your chamber below us," he said.

"I am afraid that I do not know what the kingdom of Heaven is called," she sighed.

"You were never informed?" he asked.

"I fear not."

"Ah. Well, you are in the Silver City. My Halls of Valor is one of the purest places here. It resides the closest to the Arc of Heaven. It is how I was able to purge Malthael's touch from you."

"Oh. Auriel was telling me various things, but not the full name of this place."

"I shall reprimand her for that later."

"No, Imperius! The fault was mine for not asking."

"You have no faults."

"Really?" she mused. He seemed to smirk.

"You are my ward. You only lack training."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Does it not?"

"It sounds irritating," she admitted. He rewarded her with a small chuckle. When they finally walked down the last step, they paused at the wealth that littered the room. The bed had a mess of bed sheets on it and large pillows of ivory lace and gold etchings to keep with the room colors. Every spare bit of space was stockpiled high with treasure, gems, weapons and armors. "Greed."

"Definitely," he snorted.

"It will take me days to sort through this!" she scowled. "I don't need all of this!"

"What is he trying to pull?!" Imperius muttered angrily.

"Let me try to make some space. If anything, some of this can be used to bribe humans into leaving me alone," she muttered out.

"Or they get the idea that they can get more."

"Ugh."

"I'll toss what we don't need out a window."

"Please do," she nodded. "Actually, some of this can go to my parents. I'll set aside what I want to stay and what can go to them. That will work."

"Fine. As you work here, I'll train the troops," he nodded. He was about to leave, but he paused with fascination at how she removed the thongs that held her long hair back. It had reached down past her rump now in a straight sheen of molten gold. But, when she released it, a breeze from a window blew into the room to make every single strand float with a weightless look that reminded him of his own wings. He actually caught his breath at the sight.

"Is everything all right?" she asked gently. Her hair settled around her shoulders neatly. She had no bangs, but a slight widow's peak helped her hair frame her face beautifully. Her hair was one solid length. The odd thing was that it wouldn't cut. When her mother did try to cut it, the scissors used had broken in half on a single lock of hair. Her hair was as soft as a feather in the wind, but harder than solid gold when under any form of physical attack. It was a complete anomaly.

"Later. When Malthael is dealt with," he said slowly. "I will wish to speak with you on a rather personal matter. You will stay for this?"

"I had no plans to leave," she smiled softly. He moved to her side, lifted her up and kissed her. Then he set her down and moved off to see what he could do. She smiled again with a soft blush, put her hair back and decided to tackle the bed first. What she didn't need would go around it to go to her parents. That seemed to be the best place to start.


	16. Chapter 16

When Izarius was able to check on her a couple hours later, he had brought food and drink for her. She was clearly starving, and she helped him clear off an area to set the needed nourishment down. There was only one small table, but it was enough.

"The place looks…cluttered," he said.

"I know. You can thank Gurzick and Greed," she sighed and bit into an apple.

"I see," he chuckled. "And these items by the bed?"

"It's to go to my parents. I don't need so much here."

"Ah. I shall have Darius and Mithus assist me. Azarius is helping more angels around your residence. The village your parents reside in was under attack," he sighed.

"What?!" she gaped.

"Malthael's forces are thorough. They seek to destroy all of the demon blood. Your parents are doing all they can to help safe-guard the innocents. They have no demon blood, like yourself, so they are unharmed. After this, though, it may be safe to leave the village in full. The villagers are suspicious that it is they behind the attacks. We know it is not true."

"They should be brought here!" she said.

"I know this. But, they are warriors. They seek to defend the town."

"I need to speak with Auriel," she sighed. She finished off the apple to curb her hunger and left the room. Izarius left with her. Then he seemed to pause when she teleported by using the signature imprint of Imperius. He had no idea that she could do that.

She found Auriel in the Gardens of Hope. She was with Tyrael and healing him with the strands that graced over her arms.

"I thank you and your counterpart, Al'maiesh," Tyrael said softly.

"You should rest, you know. As a mortal, you need it," Auriel chuckled. Then she looked over at the sight of Imperius's ward. "Anaurael? What is wrong? You should be in the Halls of Valor."

"I know. But, I had to speak with you," she sighed.

"What is wrong, sister?" Auriel asked. Tyrael was speechless. The girl was a singular form of perfect, angelic beauty. From her straight sheen of molten gold hair, to her soft, topaz blue eyes. When his eyes rested on the glowing dot of molten gold on her forehead, he grimaced lightly. This was the ward of Imperius. There was no other explanation.

"You must be Tyrael. I give greetings," she nodded.

"The same," he nodded back. Even her attitude was much like Imperius's moody one. When Izarius appeared next to her, he nodded to them, too.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Auriel asked.

"My parents. They are in my birth village and fighting Malthael's ilk!" she said. "I need to help them! To bring them here!"

"Sister, you know that Imperius will not be pleased if you left," Auriel said.

"What am I to do?" she winced. "I do not want them harmed."

"Have hope, sister. That is all you can do," Auriel sighed.

"I vowed to Imperius that I would not leave here, too," Anaurael fretted. "But my parents…"

"I can help them," Izarius nodded.

"I just want them safe," she said.

"I will ensure it," Izarius promised and left right after his vow.

"Thank you, brother," she nodded at his vanishing form.

"I must rally the Angelic Host. I shall return when I can," Auriel said and vanished.

"So…you are the ward of Imperius?" Tyrael asked.

"I am. My name is Anaurael. Forgive me, but I must return to my chambers. Imperius will not be pleased if he finds me missing. He has me here until Malthael is destroyed," she said softly. She got a brotherly vibe from him, as he was a mortal angel, like herself. She knew that she could trust him now, but she still felt a bit wary from how Imperius shows discontent with him.

"He keeps you that safe?"

"Malthael…almost killed me," she winced. "He approached me. He sensed my bond with Imperius, and he touched my mark. The glow on my forehead. He tried to severe me from Imperius. If he succeeded…well…"

"Your life…is tied to…" Tyrael was stunned.

"Imperius marked me the night I was born. He claimed me as his ward. It is…rumored…that I am his missing Light. He even told me, not long ago, that I was a part of him that was missing. Something he never wishes to lose again. He trains me. He protects me. And, in return, I am his faithful servant. In so many ways. Although…I know it is something more now."

"What do you mean?"

At this, she looked at him with a touch of sadness. "He loves me. And I love him. We simply have not voiced it out. Yet."

Tyrael's jaw dropped. At this, she smiled softly and looked away. When he regained himself, he said, "I look forward to speaking with your parents."

"I look forward to seeing them alive and well," she shivered. She suddenly looked over at Imperius appearing in front of them. He seemed to glare at Tyrael, but he redirected his gaze to his ward.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I sought Auriel. I worried for my parents. Izarius said that they are defending the village of my birth. I wanted them to come here…but…" she frowned.

"I see."

"Tyrael was being healed by Auriel when I arrived."

"Very well," he nodded. She always spoke the truth to him. Then, much to Tyrael's further shock, Imperius scooped her up and cradled her to him. At the way her hand moved to caress the powerful Archangel's armored cheek, he sighed deeply. This was something that Tyrael had never seen before. It was a side of Imperius that was completely alien to him. But it only meant one thing.

"You…do love her! Don't you?" Tyrael asked.

"She is my ward. What more is there to say?" Imperius asked. He did not give a negative answer. That shocked Tyrael even further. Imperius looked at Anaurael and squeezed her gently before teleporting away with her to her chambers. He just gave Tyrael a lot to think about.

In her chambers, Imperius set her down to let her eat her fill. He noticed that she had done a lot of work. Most of the treasures were sorted and set in various orderly piles. Some of the treasures had a use. Small cups, plates, utensils and other basic needs would be kept. Necklaces, jewelry and other items were kept, but only the best looking pieces. Fabrics of cloth would also be used, though she didn't have much training in sewing. She learned some from her training in healing for bandage wraps, but not enough to fully make clothing.

She had made the bed and lined the pillows on it. The main piece was made of solid gold beams that fit together perfectly. Some of the beams were engraved with vines and dotted with small diamonds. These vines seemed to hold the mattress in place to the frame. When the corners of the bed rose up into small pillars, small hooks at the tips held up a thin sheet of fine silk for slight privacy all around, but not by much. He didn't like how the bed was positioned, though. When he asked her about it, she chuckled.

"I am not strong enough to move it. The framework is gold, you know," she shrugged. At this, Imperius noticed that she had cleared space around the bed. Most of the sorted treasure for her parents were piled on it. It added to the weight. But, he was able to effortlessly shove it to the center of the room. That was what he wanted.

"The rest of this?" he asked and glanced at the sorted treasure piles.

"I was only trying to organize what I could. What is on the bed will go to my parents. I had, originally, put them around the bed, but it started to get cluttered. It was easier this way," she nodded. She finished off her water and made use of a basin to relieve herself. It was cleaned daily by another angel. As much as she hated to resort to such means, there was no other choice. "I wonder what happens if I just dump this over the side. Would it hit a human?"

Imperius looked at her and actually coughed to hide the fact that he let out a small laugh. That was new of him to do. Then he said, "I would not allow any human to even see such a thing come from you. Any part of you. Useless or not."

"Is that so?" she mused.

"It is," he said sternly. "I am not pleased that Tyrael saw you."

"He knows I am yours," she said softly. "And it was inevitable for him to see me."

"I don't like how he saw you here in Heaven."

"He only knows I reside here from time to time. He does not know where, other than in your Halls. I do see him as a brother, but I feel wary, too. From you, I feel this."

"I want you to be wary around everyone."

"Save my parents?"

"Yes."

"Even those I trust?"

"Trust can only go so long. Unless it's with me," he said and rested his hands on her shoulders. "My trust with you is eternal."

"As is mine with you," she smiled. He scooped her up to cradle her now, and he moved with her to one of the windows. As she rested against his large shoulder pauldrons, she reached up and lazily traced how his cheek armor attached to the rest of the helm. It looked like it was welded on and almost resembled a mandible. It was the same on the other side. The rest of his helmet seemed to be forged to wrap around his head and arch upwards to reach his floating halo. A part that fit over the back of his skull wrapped around to fit like a circlet over his main facial frame. It resembled a crown, in a sense, but it was just the way it was designed.

At a closer inspection, she saw that his helmet didn't fully connect with his chest armor. Thinking now, she slowly reached in and paused when he turned to glance at her with surprise. But, he didn't stop her. Licking her lips carefully, she reached in further and was surprised to find something solid. She found his actual cheek, and he gave a shivering sigh at her very touch.

"I want to try something. I wanted to wait until Malthael was defeated…" he said.

"We should wait until then," she said.

"I fear I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I have waited for too long," he muttered as he gazed at her.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"I am unsure."

"Then we should wait. If you are needed and called away…"

"I know. I can wait a bit longer," he nodded. She went to withdraw her hand, but found him pressing into it a bit more. "Don't pull back. Not yet."

"Of course, Imperius," she nodded. He carried her up the stairs and into his inner sanctum. Sitting down on his throne with her, he enjoyed the feel of her hand on his cheek. He seemed to slump slightly as her hand continued to stroke his cheek gently. Nothing else was said. Nothing else was done. All he needed was her hand on his cheek. Her gentle touch was all he wanted right then and there.

After two hours went by, he felt that something was finally happening. Malthael was found. At this, he sat up more and said, "My sick brethren was found. I need to witness the fight from afar. Stay here. When it is over, I shall return."

"Of course," she nodded. She felt him press his lips into her palm and had her pull her hand back. He already missed the contact. He did kiss her gently and set her in his throne. Then he left quickly. When he was gone she could only smile to herself softly. Even as her mark shimmered on her forehead, she knew that no one would ever sway her heart away from her powerful protector.

When he got to the viewing chamber, he saw Tyrael there with Auriel and Itherael. In the pool, they watched the Nephalem defeat Malthael. Would he be reborn? They wouldn't know. But Imperius and Tyrael were there physically after that to watch Malthael's form disintegrate.

"I revived the Horadrim. I will have the Nephalem, and others, help cleanse the true demons from Sanctuary in the form of bounties. I may even give rewards if they are met," Tyrael said.

"Fine. I don't care what you do," Imperius snorted.

"I plan to find Anaurael's parents, too. That is the next stop the moment I get back."

"Very well."

"She is well?"

"She is safe. That is all you need to know," Imperius growled. Was that a touch of jealousy Tyrael heard? That made him wonder. When Imperius got back to his inner sanctum, he found his throne empty. Disturbed at this, he moved to her chamber. Then he paused. She had discarded her usual cotton and leather clothing and wrapped herself up carefully in a sheet of white satin. She was trying to figure out how to make it work. When she looked over at him, she blushed a vibrant, deep red.

"Oh! Um…" she flustered.

"You are…changing your clothing…?" he asked.

"Trying to," she admitted. "I never had good lessons on making new clothes. I thought I would try to…well…pass the time…"

"We will get you new clothes in due time," he said as he watched her.

"I would hope so. I don't have a bathing tub in here, or a means to wash my clothing. So…I had to change out of it somehow…"

"It shall be remedied," he nodded. Then a realization struck him. All of her usual clothing was on the ground. "Are you…wearing anything else…?"

"Um…no…" she said with a harder blush.

"And the windows are wide open?" he asked.

"I didn't see any angels or…" she started, but then squeaked when he moved over swiftly to scoop her up and take her up to his sanctum.

"I shall have installments of colored glass placed in that can open and close out our leisure for privacy. Possibly various shades of diamond sheets. Later on that is," he muttered and sat down in his throne with her in his lap. "As for now, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" she asked. He thought at first before reluctantly getting up and setting her down to stand. He focused and she blinked that the entire sanctum sealed up. All of the doors vanished. The path to her chamber vanished. Even the light that shown down was sealed out. The only light that emanated now was from his wings and glowing form. Then she watched with wide eyes as his armor seemed to sink inwards. From the armored cloth that went down his waist over his armored legs to his boots, to his elaborately engraved chest armor up to his helmet, it all seemed to blur and meld together.

His glowing body seemed to glow even more as his wings became stronger in both solidity and intense light. He was merging with the Song of the Arc. But it wasn't to make new angels. It was to show her his core. She was awed, terrified and speechless over the one that marked her. As he glowed and pulsed, her mark was echoing it back in perfect synchronization.

Then he leaned over slightly and said, "Come to me."

"I…yes…" she whispered. "But…"

"I am showing you what I truly am. None have ever seen me like this," he said. He looked like a large, over-muscled, incredibly tall man that was perfect in both physique and form. He didn't have true flesh, since his main core was solid, raw energy from the Arc, but it was his definite shape that showed him as a fiery winged humanoid of sorts. His tendril wings seemed to have more control to be used like this, and he flicked them gently.

"I am going to confess something first," she said.

"What would that be?" he asked. He paused when she tugged away at the wrapping she gave herself to show him her full body. She removed the thongs from her hair to let it flutter about her in her own show of golden wings. She saw him tremble with his own form of nervous desire.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he said back. At that, she walked up to him, let him pull her into his arms and plant a kiss on her mouth. His wings folded around them, and he finally merged his music with hers.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week was a rush for both Heaven and Sanctuary. Horadrim recruits were found and initiated. Xavian had survived the attacks, thankfully, and became a full Horadric member. Tyrael finally found Anaurael's parents and it was an emotional reunion. It was also decided to have them leave the village for good. Many of the townsfolk sought to banish the angelic couple. So, Tyrael agreed to help them collect their things. Then they burned down the cottage and flattened the land. Of course, the finished crops were harvested to be used for emergency travel rations. Then the garden was destroyed and heavily salted to keep new crops from growing. They didn't want the villagers to try anything. All of this happened in the dead of night while the town slept.

"It hurts to do this, but there is no other choice," Ilerael sighed.

"I know," Tyrael agreed.

"I have not seen Anaurael since Malthael's destruction," Lilaurael frowned. "Since Imperius took her to Heaven. I hope she is well."

"She is fine," Izarius said. "I shall remain as your link to her. Imperius has been keeping close watch on her. It is hard to see what he does now."

"Oh?" Ilerael asked.

"He…sealed his sanctum with her within it," Izarius said lightly.

"What?!" Lilaurael gasped.

"He is with her, too. It…does make me wonder…" the angelic warrior said softly.

"There's only one other reason why he would do that," Ilerael grumbled. "As much as I'm against it, she is an adult now."

"Do you mean…" his wife blushed.

"What?" Tyrael frowned.

"If they make offspring, I will want to know," Ilerael sighed. That had Tyrael's jaw drop with surprise. "I'm not sure how it would be possible, either."

"But…has she eaten? Slept? I worry for her now," Lilaurael frowned.

"Well, we are about to find out," Tyrael said at the sight of Imperius with Anaurael in his arms. She was set down, and she paused with horror at the sight of her childhood home.

"No, the villagers didn't do this. We did," Ilerael said. "It was safer this way."

"But…" Anaurael frowned.

"The villagers don't want us around anymore. It is best to let them think that our home was destroyed by demons. After the thanks we got for helping them…" Lilaurael sighed sadly. "Anyways, we accepted Tyrael's offer to help the Horadrim. We will travel with him from now on."

"Harvey may join us, though," Ilerael nodded. "He was defending us when the villagers showed discontent. He's closing up his shop now. He was threatened, too, for being in league with us."

"Fine," Imperius said.

"So…what did you both do?" Lilaurael asked.

"Oh…" Anaurael blushed.

"I joined with her in the Song of the Arc," Imperius said bluntly.

"What?!" Tyrael gaped.

"My Light is fully her Light. By the time it was over, I brought her back. Just now," Imperius said and placed his hands on her shoulders. It was a form of possession. Ilerael recognized that easily.

"A whole week passed by!" Lilaurael said.

"It did?! I had no idea!" Anaurael admitted.

"I know that time passes when assisting with new angels but…are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ilerael asked his daughter. "How did you survive?"

"Oh. I pretty much lived off of his Light," she blushed again. "I didn't feel hungry or thirsty at all. I'm sure I will soon, but I'm fine right now."

"Was it painful?" Tyrael asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Oh, no! It was…the best experience I ever had," she blushed a bit harder and looked away. If Imperius could show a wide, smug grin, he probably would. When she glanced up at him, he squeezed her shoulders gently, and glared down at the path as someone came up to meet them.

Lorath paused with sheer awe and terror at the sight of Imperius. The Archangel seemed to snort and watched Tyrael move to confront his loyal Horadric brother. He was helping Harvey move out of the shop. Other Horadrim would help him set up a place to work his valuable trade. After a bit of conversation, they walked up to the ruined cottage and turned to regard Imperius.

"How long will she travel with us? Your ward?" Lorath asked respectfully.

"She will train with you during most daylight hours. At night, she may come back to Heaven. She can teleport there and back at will now. She has a room, but it still needs a few things to be effective," Imperius muttered. "She knows what is needed."

"And, unfortunately, I can't have just anything there," Anaurael sighed.

"What do you need?" her mother asked.

"A bathtub, really. Izarius and various other angels help with removal of common wastes, but I feel bad on having them do such manual labors! I did offer to dump things out the window to see if it would hit someone. Imperius…well…" she smiled.

"As much as I would find it humorous, I declined the decision," Imperius said.

"That sounds a bit disgusting," Ilereal admitted. "But I would likely laugh hard if someone did get hit. Try to aim for a villager around here."

"Or Willis," Lilaurael grinned. That got Anaurael biting back her own laugh. When Gurzick appeared to wave at them, Lorath quickly rose up his pole arm to attack him.

"No!" Ilerael said quickly and stepped in front of the goblin. "Not this one. He's special. He works directly with Greed and aids us. If you have an item you don't need, give it to him. He'll trade something with you. Only once though, right, Gurzick?"

"Yes. One," he nodded. "Hi! You good?"

"Hello, Gurzick. Um, I need a bathtub to match the room," Anaurael sighed.

"Oh? Ah! Water hold?" he asked. He was trying to get most of the language down.

"Yes. To clean myself with," she nodded.

"Okay. Greed know. Will help. Hmm. Oh! Travel?" he asked.

"Yes. This home was destroyed. It is no longer good for us," Lilaurael frowned.

"Aww," he frowned. "I like."

"We all did. But, the villagers don't like us," Ilerael shrugged. At that, Gurzick hopped over to see the viewpoint of the village at the top of the hill. Then he flipped off the village. That got them all laughing, save Imperius who only smirked. Greed was going to have his goblins raid the place blind the moment they all left. He took it as a bit of insult. He favored the girl, and any that did not was subject to getting picked on and robbed blind.

"Sorry for trying to attack you. I didn't know," Lorath said.

"Okay," Gurzick nodded. "It good."

"I am getting hungry now," Anaurael admitted. A freshly harvest carrot was given over after it got cleaned up with a little water.

"I need to check on the Angelic Host and train the troops. I will be back for you later," Imperius promised her. She nodded, let him gather her up and kiss her. That had Lorath surprised.

"I thought he didn't care about anyone?" he whispered to Tyrael.

"Imperius and Anaurael share the same Light. I guess, you could say that, in human terms, they are husband and wife," Tyrael shrugged. Imperius now gave a small glance at him. What he said definitely caught his interest. At the look he gave Anaurael, she blushed.

"I can refer to that if others try to pry too much," she smiled. "You did put a ring on my finger."

"That I have," Imperius mused. "Fine. Do that."

He kissed her again and set her down to vanish back to Heaven. At the questionable looks her parents gave her, she told them how Greed offered over two rings. She showed them off and they gasped at the special blue topaz ring. "I had Imperius put that one on me."

"Good. That ring stays on you all the time," her father nodded. "I think we have dallied here long enough. We need to move."

"Rightly so," Tyrael agreed. "The Nephalem is busy cleansing the lands now. More work is still unfinished. Our next stop is New Tristram. I believe the Nephalem was heading there. The Khazra clans are still running rampant and causing problems."

"And there are still undead in that old cathedral, too," Lorath nodded. Anaurael studied Lorath now. He was tall, wore a hooded cloak, and had a partial cloth mask over his face. His robes appeared to be a tanned brown in color and moved over the sides of his armor. Silver steel armor covered his shoulders, chest, arms and legs. The massive pole arm he carried required both hands to use.

"Tyrael, when was the last time you ate?" Ilerael asked, as they walked out of the village. Gurzick was skipping along until he got a poke from his god to help with some looting. He grinned wickedly and vanished off into a portal.

"Not long ago," he said. He did notice the Greed Goblin leaving and seemed to sigh. He only hoped that the little demon would stay out of trouble. He did prove valuable.

"Several hours ago," Lorath muttered under his breath.

"Eat this," Lilaurael said and handed over an apple. "It will help."

"At least I won't be the only one reminding him when to eat!" Lorath chuckled. Izarius, Mithus, Darius and Azarius followed alongside them to make a perimeter. The newer angels were already sent back to Heaven for more training. When Anaurael stumbled in her walk, Izarius quickly caught her.

"Are you all right?" Lilaurael asked.

"I think…the week of being with him…caught up to me…" she winced. "I'm exhausted…"

"I will take her back to Heaven. She can find you all later," Izarius nodded. "She has a bed there to rest in. When she is well, I will help her get back."

"Of course," Ilerael nodded. It was now that they finally hugged their daughter tight to show how much she was missed. They both pressed kisses to her temple and let Izarius spirit her away. As they kept traveling, Anaurael was taken straight to her bed. The moment her head hit the luxurious pillow, she fell into a deep and badly needed sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

When Imperius saw her several hours later, she was still sleeping deeply. He sat down on the bed, now that he knew he didn't have to fear of it breaking apart on him, and gently ran a hand through her hair. He was able to remove the bindings that held it together, and he marveled at how each strand seemed to cling and coil around each of his fingers. When he looked over at Izarius appearing with some food for her, the angelic warrior bowed respectfully.

"They have reached the village of New Tristram. The lands are being cleansed, but demons spawn like rats. The Nephalem has much work to do," the warrior sighed.

"That I know. Nor do I care," Imperius grunted.

"Would you still show yourself to the humans?"

"I will if I must to protect her. I will not speak with them. There is no need for such useless banters. They will try and fail to impress me. It is not needed."

"Many will question her status with you."

"True. She did suggest in making armor in close resemblance to mine. Ah! I know what I can do. If she wakes, have her remain here," he nodded. Izarius nodded and stood guard when Imperius left. The Archangel went to the part of the Silver City that housed the forge. It was here that he focused on the crafting molds before him and began to select various pieces to put together. Solid gold was going to be his base metal, as it tended to be for him. The metal was provided freely with enough focus. He got that to start melting in the heated kiln, and he began to prepare the molds.

"Imperius?" Itherael asked when he appeared.

"My ward is resting. While she rests, I am making her some armor. And a weapon. Yes, she has such things already. But, many will question her. I shall stop the questions," he said. "Her armor will resemble mine. I may make her a smaller version of Solarion, but not sentient. Just a replica for her to use easily. I may even make her a circlet to resemble my own halo of gold."

"It is good to see you like this again," he said.

"It is good to feel like myself again," Imperius actually admitted. Itherael gave a quiet chuckle. "I merged my Song with hers. It was why I was gone. I sealed off my sanctum."

"What?" Itherael asked, as though he didn't hear what was just said.

"I joined my Song with hers. We are now one."

"And…if offspring should come of this?"

"Is there something that you know that I don't?" he asked now.

"It is foretold from my Scroll that such a thing may come to pass."

"You…knew this…and said nothing?!" Imperius asked in a dangerous way.

"I could not intervene."

"Do you know when?"

"It does not say," Itherael said truthfully. "Only that it may happen in time."

He paused completely in what he was doing to think over what he was told. After a while, he went back to the armor molds. "It is fine. If something happens, then I shall expect it."

"Of course," Itherael agreed and vanished away. He had to tell Auriel. When he found her in the Gardens of Hope, he told her what Imperius admitted to him.

"He merged with her?!" she gasped.

"He did. He is making armors for his ward now."

"Do you truly have no idea if offspring will form?"

"Only that it will be possible. And that this resulting offspring will be as strong as the Nephalem. If not stronger. It does not say when. It does not say how many."

"This is very interesting," Auriel admitted. "Where is his ward?"

"He said she was resting."

"Hmm. She is likely in her new chambers. I shall see her."

"Be wary. If she rests, she should rest," Itherael said.

"I know this," she agreed. They parted ways, and she went straight to Anaurael's chamber. Much to her delight, she saw the ward of Imperius eating some freshly brought grains, fruits and small parts of meat. She was completely ravenous. A pitcher of water was also in use, too. Izarius had left to check on her parents for her. She always worried about them now. "I give greetings, sister."

"Auriel!" Anaurael smiled. "I was just finishing up."

"You eat much?" she chuckled.

"No. My body was just catching up with me," Anaurael sighed.

"So…the merging with Imperius's Song does this?"

"Oh. You know?" she blushed.

"Imperius spoke of it freely to Itherael. I was just informed. How long did this take?"

"A week. I had no idea of the time lapse."

"Truly?!" Auriel said with complete surprise.

"Yes. I can only assume that, after such an event, my body would need to catch up right away. I felt no hunger, sleep or thirst throughout it."

"It could be dangerous."

"True. But, if I tend to the needs the moment they appear, I should be all right. Imperius is my strength now. Without him, I fear that I have nothing left. I also believe that it was always like that. After this, it feels as though it is far more intense," she admitted. She smiled at the light caress to her shoulders that her angelic sister gave her now to comfort her.

"You were chosen by Imperius to be the Light that he needs. The two of you are equal parts of a whole now. There was no mistake in this. Our Heavenly Arc always knows what needs to be done. I would not doubt if it was the Arc that gave off the subtle clues that such a thing needed to pass. There was no mistake in this. Do not fear the path that was given to you," Auriel said warmly.  
"Thank you, sister," she nodded and they hugged lightly.

"And, I will not lie to you," Auriel whispered. "There has been talk of other angels thinking of removing their wings to give Sanctuary a new race."

"What?!" Anaurael gasped.

"It is only speculation," Auriel said gently. "And not many will do so. But…after seeing you and your parents…and what Tyrael has done…many have spoken of this. But not openly. Granted, Tyrael removed his to show that he was upset at how we did nothing. To him, his action was justified. As for the others, they are curious as to what they can do. But nothing is cemented as of yet."

"Do not remove yours!"

"Oh, no! I could never do that," Auriel chuckled. "I am the Hope that the Angelic Host needs. I am the Hope that keeps Sanctuary alive. For me to remove my wings would bring much sorrow to all."

"I told Izarius this," she sighed. "That…I would have never wished to remove my wings if I had them. It would seem horrible to me."

"And that is fine," Auriel soothed. "Like I have said, some may do so just to see if they can. If they do, they may join the ranks with Tyrael. But, many are also afraid to do so. To succumb in a mortal shell. They are very unsure."

"I've been doing this all my life, as I was born this way. It is instinctive for me to know what to do. They would have to get lessons from my parents."

"That they would," Auriel agreed. "It is good to see you again. I need to check on the Host."

"Of course," Anaurael nodded. Right after she left, she sighed and drank down some water. Then she blinked at the massive, golden tub with pearl inlays that suddenly appeared by a window. The Greed Goblins were very busy. Lush soaps and shampoos were brought in next, and Gurzick plopped down with a small sigh of exhaustion. At her look, he beamed.

"Greed find!" he grinned.

"Greed found this tub?!" she gaped.

"Yes. Use magic. See things," he nodded.

"And the soaps and cleaning supplies?"

"Yes. All find."

"Thank him for me," she smiled. Instead, the crown glowed on Gurzick's head.

"You can thank me, yourself," Greed giggled. "As much as I hate departing with my treasures, I must admit that I find you to be another treasure. Your hair of gold is so delightful to see!"

"Oh," she smiled. "Well, you don't have to do so much."

"Child, you don't need to worry so much. I get more from what you have done, anyways. I seem to find more after each place you leave behind! Also, your room will now become a new treasure vault."

"Greed, I must admit, I have been giving some of what you gave me to my parents. There is much that I don't need. I hardly have space to move," she admitted.

"Oh, that's fine. I know all about that. I take it all back after they use it to pay debts. No matter where it goes, it's still mine. I found it first, and I always think of it as, oh, on loan. When it is not needed, I just, eh, find it again," Greed chuckled wickedly. That got her gasping with laughter. She had no idea. "And that place you used to live? I gained more things there than I thought possible!"

"You robbed the whole village?" she gaped.

"Yes! And, remember! I don't steal. I find. When you say rob, it sounds so…brash. So, I find my things. Humans always leave stuff out for me and my followers to find. It's a habit that will never break. I make good use of it. And you will like this. Those humans in your last place of dwelling went to your last place of residence to pull blame. When they saw the destruction done, and that it was abandoned, they could only blame each other! Oh, how I laughed!" Greed continued to giggle. She found herself in complete shock. When she composed herself, she sighed.

"Well, I do thank you for all you are doing. It really does help," she said.

"And you are welcome, child. Hmm. You lack other articles of cloth? I have noticed this."

"Well, this is all I have to wear, really. It would be nice to wear something else now and then."

"Hmm," Greed mused. He seemed to be judging her figure. "Ah! I will have Gurzick bring you something. If it works, then I will know."

"Okay," she smiled. The crown stopped glowing and Gurzick seemed to snap out of his trance. It seemed to be a mild form of possession. Harmless, but necessary for Greed. Gurzick vanished and came back moments later with a slender dress. She sighed, moved behind a set of sheets that were designed to be like a barricade and put it on. As much as it fit over her hips, it didn't work for her bust line. Another dress was brought, and this fit much better. It was a creamy blue in color with a dramatic plunge. A royal ball gown by most speculations, but the fit was perfect.

"What are you wearing?" Imperius asked when he suddenly appeared.

"Oh…" she blushed. When she turned, she saw that he was holding various armors for her. "Greed wanted to see what garments he could find for me."

"And he brought this?"

"Well…it was to test what I could fit into, really."

"And…he watched you change?"

"No. I went behind the cloth barricade," she said quickly.

"Good. And…I do admit…I like this…" he muttered. He set the armors on the ground carefully and moved to her side. "Yes. I do…"

"I'm glad then…" she said and gasped when he ran a hand over her hip. "Um…what is it that you brought for me? That you set aside?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Your armor."

"You made me armor?!" she gasped with delight.

"I did."

"Why?"

"You mentioned to me," he said as he pulled her closer. "That many may question who you are to me. I hope that, with this armor, there will be no confusions."

"That depends on how it looks on me," she muttered and shivered when he pulled her up to rest on his shoulder. "Should I try it on?"

"Later," he growled and began to move her into his sanctum.

"But…" she frowned.

"It won't be as long as before," he vowed.

"Okay," she nodded and kissed him as the sanctum shut them in again.


	19. Chapter 19

Lyndon was bored. His Nephalem friend had left him behind to help Kormac, the Templar, or no longer Templar, find a better weapon. What better way to find it than from the enemy? He grumbled and looked over at the Enchantress, Eirena, but she was casually ignoring him and practicing her spells in silent meditation. He checked over the heavily armored coat he wore and double-checked his quivers. His crossbow was already tuned several times, and threatened to quit on him if he fiddled with that anymore. He hated waiting around!

He sighed and decided to talk to Tyrael when he finally walked into New Tristram. Lorath was going over the reward stash, and that was heavily monitored. Not only by the Horadrim there, but also by Izarius and his fellow angelic warriors in their invisible state. So much for trying to steal from them! The Horadrim had special locks and spells on all of the treasures they brought, too. The last time he tried to sneak something, he found his hands stuck in his pockets for two hours from the spell he sprung. He was lucky that Darius wasn't tempted enough to smash a finger or two.

"I'm busy," Tyrael said quickly at the Scoundrel's approach.

"Oh, come on," Lyndon frowned. At the sudden approach of the chocolate-haired beauty, his eyebrows rose with complete appreciation. She caught it and inwardly scoffed at him. She moved right over to Tyrael, and they clasped hands. She had explored the town a bit and was impressed.

"Tyrael, how is everything?" Lilaurael asked with a small grin.

"Here?" he smiled. "We will find out. The Nephalem got here before we did. Oh, this is Lyndon. Eirena is over by the fire pit there practicing her spells."

"Ah. Hello. I am Lily. I was mainly a farmer, but I'm a bit of a warrior, too. Nice to meet you," she said. Tyrael was aware that their true names were hidden away for now. It was just until they knew it was safe to say them. At how Ilerael was stealthily moving in behind his wife, he hid his smirk. When Lyndon paid no attention, Ilerael easily moved to stand right behind the human. One of his specialties was stealth tactics despite his size. He had over a millennia to hone them.

"Well, hello there," Lyndon said in a sly manner. Of course, she had a stunning figure, and he let his eyes roam all over it. He clearly liked what he saw. When he saw her bow and arrows, he was already thinking of how to get close to her with his own form of 'lessons'.

"And I'm her husband, Isaiah," Ilereal growled out dangerously from behind him. When he turned to see the man, his jaw almost dropped under the heavy collar that hid his face. This man was larger than Kormac! It caught him by complete surprise. The two-handed sword the man bore didn't look very nice to shake hands with, either. He was even more amazed at how silent the man was.

"Yes! Of course, you are!" Lyndon chuckled nervously. When the glance to 'get lost' was given, he quickly did so. When he was back at the small fire pit, he grumbled to himself. "Damn! She looks far better than any farmer's girl that I've ever come across!"

"What? We have new guests?!" Eirena gasped with delight at the change of topic from possible flirting and moved quickly to make her acquaintance. Now that they were happily chatting away with her, she seemed to pause after a bit with uncertainty. "You are like Tyrael? I sense it. How can this be?"

"Ah. That's right. She was trained by a Seraph from long ago. She knows us as we are," Tyrael chuckled. "She is safe to tell your story to, Ilerael."

"Very well," he smiled. As Eirena learned of this surprise, Tyrael and Lorath were going over the latest scout reports in the area. Lyndon was about to scowl to himself when a beam of golden light slammed down and reformed into the most stunning woman he had ever seen in his life.

She was wearing solid gold armor that was engraved to be just like Imperius's. From the angelic runes that covered her, to the gold-spun cloth that she wore under and over various parts to keep it from rubbing on her skin. But, it was far more feminine in design, and lighter to wear. The cloth armor that Imperius had around his waist only seemed to come down as slight tassels between her thighs and split down along her legs for easier movement. She lacked a helmet, but her circlet was much like Imperius's halo, save that the point in the front actually sunk lower to form an empty circle for a gem to fit. It actually displayed her mark perfectly in the slender, golden ring for any that could see it.

Her hair was loose, though, much to his insistence. When she moved, it truly did seem to flow out behind her like a set of golden wings. He appreciated the effect. At the two-handed spear she bore, her father was stunned at how closely it resembled Solarion. It was simply lighter, smaller and easier for her to handle. She looked regal and appeared to be a true angelic warrior.

"Anaurael," Tyrael smiled softly.

"Tyrael," she nodded. "Mother. Father."

"Come here," Ilerael smiled. She moved to embrace them now, and he hugged her tight. "Where did you get this?! It's amazing!"

"Imperius wanted me to bear armor in his image. Including his weapon," she beamed. "He forged all of this himself. He wants to start training me in Pandemonium shortly. He will take me there."

"You have yet to really kill your first demon," Lilaurael frowned. "We should go with you."

"That may be possible. We'll have to talk to him when he gets here," she nodded.

"He plans to appear?" Tyrael frowned.

"Or I go to him," she shrugged. "He prefers to be at my side. He may come here for me."

"As it should be," Ilerael agreed.

"And you are…?" Lyndon asked when he walked over.

"I am Anaurael, ward to Imperius," she said lightly and regarded him with her topaz blue eyes. "My armor is made in his image, and he chose me, himself, to be his champion."

"I see. Grumpy has taste," he mused.

"I beg pardon?!" she glowered. "Imperius is only like that from how he was unable to do anything to the Burning Hells! You know nothing, human!"

"What? Are you not human, too?" Lyndon asked. Lorath had walked over, rolled his eyes and listened in calmly. Something was bound to happen. Izarius nudged his fellow warriors, and they glanced over cautiously from where they stood.

"We may as well," Ilerael smirked. "My real name is Ilerael. My wife's name is Lilaurael. We were both, originally, angelic warriors in Heaven. We cast aside our wings to live here because we were in love. Anaurael is our daughter. Imperius felt her, visited her on the night of her birth and liked her."

"Oh!" Lyndon blinked. At the thought of possibly impressing them, he said, "So, Lilaurael, you know how to use that bow, right? I'm a rather good shot, myself, you know…"

"Lyndon," Lilaurael said with a small smile. "I've been using this bow since before humanity was ever created. I'm an excellent shot, and I _always_ hit my target. No matter how small it may be."

"Well, I can believe that! Oh. HEY!" Lyndon shouted when he finally caught on. Lilaurael was only laughing softly. Her husband was grinning wickedly. "You can see it perfectly at a distance!"

Tyrael rose a brow, but it was Lorath that was whispering to him. Now Tyrael blinked his eyes, groaned and shook his head with a touch of disgust. Anaurael merely sighed and smiled when Gurzick appeared. When Lyndon quickly rose up his crossbow, she stepped in front of the goblin. "This one is watched by his god, Greed. And he is special. Gurzick can give you a good item in trade. One time trade only, though. So, if you have something to give him, he may have something in return."

"Really? Well, then! Ah, here. Do you think I could get a gold crossbow in return? I always wanted one! And I promise that this crossbow is one of my best ones!" Lyndon said and handed over a spare crossbow. It wasn't really the best one, but what would a goblin know? Gurzick took it, thought and looked through his bag. Then he handed over a different crossbow. "Thank you! Oh, I feel so excited, and I…wait a minute! This one is broken?!"

"Yes," Gurzick nodded. Then his crown glowed.

"For all the broken promises you gave in your life, a broken crossbow is a fair enough exchange. At least, I think so. You should know better than to lie to me!" Greed giggled and went silent. Tyrael was biting his tongue. Ilerael and Lilaurael bit back their own laughter, but Anaurael thought it was a fitting punishment. Lorath was chuckling softly at everything. The angelic warriors were clearly amused, and they had the same thoughts as Anaurael. Eirena had an idea and walked over.

"Um, I really need a new ring. Can you help?" she asked. Gurzick mused to himself and took the basic ring. Studying it, he tossed it into his bag and dug around. He pulled out another ring that seemed to enhance her powers, gave her a slightly faster attack and boosted her health. "Perfect! Thank you! You are so sweet! Cute, too!"

"Yes!" Gurzick nodded and beamed at the last comment. When Lyndon was going to complain, Gurzick casually flipped him off. Now they all ended up laughing. "You bad. Give bad. Get bad."

"But…" Lyndon sputtered. "Fine. I'll find something of good quality to give you."

"We see," Gurzick said and stuck out his tongue. When Imperius slammed down into the village, Anaurael looked over and smiled. As she was about to walk to him, Lyndon stopped her.

"I have a question," he said casually.

"I may have an answer," she said. Imperius was not amused and walked over to his ward. She moved slightly to lean into him and let him rest his hands on her shoulders. He said nothing to the others.

"What does he do to you that makes you his ward? Or, eh, what is a ward?" he asked.

"A ward," she said softly. "Is something that I am to Imperius. He marked me. Where the circlet rests on my brow is a glowing dot. You can't see it because you are human. Only true angels can. With the Horadric spectacles, you can see it. Maybe, in time, you will be able to use them. Otherwise, Imperius is my life. Literally. If he dies, I will die. He is my strength, as I am his. If he gets wounded, I share the same wound. We also have the same emotions most of the time."

"So…you're lovers?" he asked. Imperius seemed to glare, but she pat his hands gently.

"Well, to you, he's my husband," she smirked. "And he can pleasure me for hours and hours on end without needing to eat, sleep or take a single break. For a week straight he did this. I doubt you would ever come up to par."

At Lyndon's gaping jaw, her parents busting up laughing, Tyrael's casual smile and Imperius's smirk, she smiled softly and shrugged. Lorath was blushing a beet red and clearing his throat.

"It is time to go to Pandemonium for you to train," Imperius said.

"We wanted to go with her. It would be her first time confronting demons," Lilaurael said.

"I want to protect my daughter," Ilerael nodded.

"We should go, too," Izarius said when he revealed himself with the other three angelic warriors.

"I accept your decisions," Imperius nodded.

"Can I go?!" Lyndon asked hopefully.

"No. You need to stay in case the Nephalem needs you," Tyrael said bluntly. "I am also staying. I need to inform the Nephalem of the most infested areas here. You might be needed."

"Oh," he frowned. Gurzick flipped him off again with a beaming grin. "Stop that!"

"No," Gurzick chuckled. Imperius was mildly amused. He made a portal for them to all step into and head out of Sanctuary. Lyndon frowned and thought hard. Then he mused and figured that he was too 'man enough' for them. That they left because they couldn't bear to be around such awesome power. Grinning at his own ego boost, he went to pester Eirena, but she was deep in meditative focus. Back to where he started at the beginning, he sighed with defeat and waited.


	20. Chapter 20

For a brief moment, Anaurael's parents were permitted to linger in Heaven a bit to embrace Auriel and Itherael once again. On learning that they were going to Pandemonium, they wished the best and a small get together was planned the moment they got back to Heaven. As her parents now spoke with Auriel, Anaurael was glancing around silently. When she saw Itherael floating alone, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello, brother," she waved. He turned to her and nodded his hooded form.

"It is good to see you, too, sister," he nodded. "You plan to head to Pandemonium?"

"Yes. I need to train."

"Training is good. Do not worry, though. You will do fine."

"Good to know," she chuckled. "Oh. Maybe you can answer a question for me that has been on my mind of late. You might know."

"I can see what can be done," he agreed. "I am the Lore Keeper of the Angiris Council."

"The Greed Goblins. Are they truly demons? I mean…I sense no malice from them at all. Imperius calls them demons, but…I don't really get that vibe."

"Ah. Greed is, in fact, a demon lord. So, yes, the Greed Goblins are demons. But they are harmless in form, save for what they take from us. They specialize in powerful teleportation. It is how they can be wherever they need to be. It is odd that Greed has taken such a liking to you. As much as it is beneficial, I would still be a touch wary. The Greed Goblins are, also, made in Greed's true image. I can only imagine that they are much smaller in size, you would think. Imperius detests them all. Not only from their demonic natures, but also due to their love of gold and items, as well as being spawned by a demon lord. They take much from us."

"Greed told me that he doesn't steal anything. He only finds," she giggled.

"Truly? If that is the case, I may have to see about keeping things from being found," he mused. "It may help us keep track of various items. But, as he is now working with trade, it does make me wonder if better items of value can be gained. I shall have to ponder more on this. His followers are tolerable, to a point, as they do not hold aggression to us. We still try to keep them out of Heaven, though. It is always for the best."

"Gurzick is now Greed's personal messenger. When Imperius first saw him, Gurzick gave over several powerful weapons. I believe the sword, Scourge, and the large axe, Skorn, were two of the items used to pacify Imperius to gain a limited form of trust."

"I will want to see those weapons!" Itherael said. "I have always been curious in the design and make that the Burning Hells use for their own. Yes, I have my own weapon, a sword of angelic origins, but I have been curious of various structural designs. When you come back, please meet with me in my Library of Fate. I will show you Talus'ar, my Scroll of Fate. It is from this that I can see and read the threads of destiny that appear for me."

"One final question," she said.

"For you, of course," he said warmly.

"How did Tyrael come up with the decision to hide the Black Soulstone? Did he not know that Malthael would find it and take it? Imperius told me of this when we were together. He sent me visions, actually, when my soul merged with him."

"Ahh. I can answer that. Malthael, when he was originally our leader in Wisdom, would seek guidance from the Chalice of Wisdom. It will only whisper words of wisdom to the one that bore the mantle. Tyrael consulted the Chalice, and he gained the knowledge to hide away the Soulstone. That it was the best possible idea. Unfortunately, none knew what Malthael had planned. He was going to use the Black Soulstone to rip all of the demonic essence from the humans. As you know, humans are the result of angels and demons breeding together. A half-breed of our races. In the end, it would have killed them all. Yes, the Eternal Conflict would have ended, but it would have resulted in the death of a whole race in Sanctuary. As much as Imperius would not have minded, it would have been too much to bear. At least for Auriel and myself. Even Tyrael."

"What…happened to the Black Soulstone?"

"It is most unfortunate," he sighed. "Malthael consumed it within himself during his last battle. When the Nephalem destroyed him, it freed all of the evil trapped within it. This includes Diablo."

"What?! I was not told of this!" she gasped with horror.

"Do not worry, ward of Imperius. I have seen no misfortune befalling you. Imperius is your true lifeline now. But…I have wondered. He is not of true flesh and blood. None of us are. How did he merge his Song with yours? Can you answer?"

"Oh. Well…he showed me his core. His true being. Then he simply held me close. There was no pain. There was no thirst or hunger. I didn't even feel the need to sleep. I was simply cocooned in his protective wrath, really. I feel more of a part of him than I ever imagined. And, yes, I shared visions with him. Mainly of his long life and some current events. Of course, I refer to him as my husband to shut up many nosy humans now. I let them think of things that may have happened, but it is all false. They do not need to know the truth of my soul merging with Imperius's core."

"Hmm," he thought. "I understand how demons tend to breed. Even humans, though not up close. I am sure that Ilerael and Lilaurael could answer other questions."

"You may want to speak with them on pleasures of the flesh," she agreed with a small blush. "Ah, would you fight with me? At my side in Pandemonium?"

"It has been a long while since I have wielded my sword. As much as I should decline…" he thought. "If Auriel joins you, I shall join you, too."

"Very well," she nodded. They clasped hands fondly and she moved to find Auriel. At the mention of possibly assisting with her training, the Archangel of Hope was amused.

"Why do you ask?" she chuckled.

"Itherael said he would join if you did," Anaurael smiled.

"Interesting," Auriel said. "Imperius. Would you take offense if Itherael and I joined the training? It has been a while since we fought."

"You can lure demons to my ward," Imperius nodded. "I can allow that. She needs to do most of the culling. In time, she may be the one doing the hunting with us. For this first training, I accept."

"I look forward to this!" Auriel chuckled with a form of rare excitement. Anaurael's parents were also thrilled that they would be fighting with their ancient brethren once more.

"Too bad Tyrael isn't here," Ilerael grinned. "He'd be jealous."

"Tyrael has other plans," Imperius snorted. "Let him remain where he is."

"Auriel, you should track down a few large demons and chain them. Our daughter can study them and be shown their weak points," Lilaurael said.

"No need, Mother," Anaurael smiled. "On merging my soul with Imperius, I have learned quite a bit of his fighting techniques. You could say that our joining made me an extension of him."

"We'll find out if that is true or not, won't we?" Ilerael smiled and walked into the portal that Imperius opened for them all.


	21. Chapter 21

Pandemonium resembled a gray, dead landscape of death. The only plane where Heaven and Hell met to fight their battles, it was littered with skeletal corpses from both sides. Anaurael stared at the expanse of death silently. The place felt familiar, but only because of the visions that Imperius gave her.

"I will check for the most concentrated areas," Imperius said.

"As will we," Auriel nodded. Itherael wielded his sword and vanished off to hunt with her. Izarius, Mithus, Azarius and Darius settled around Anaurael and her parents protectively. Imperius rested a hand on his ward's shoulder, nodded to her and vanished off to start hunting. As much as he wanted to show some affection to her, he didn't want the demons there to get an idea about her. They could try to use her against him in some way. The ones there were trapped, but they survived for a very long time. They were cunning and quick to attack. Ilerael and Lilaurael seemed a touch excited now. It had been too long since the thrill of battle called to them.

"Let's move," Ilerael said. "Be silent. Swift. And kill quickly. Always be alert. Remember your training, my daughter. This is the real deal."

"Yes, Father," she nodded.

"There!" Lilaurael hissed at a massive demon that already ran at them. It was a war-scarred Oppressor, and it stretched out its massive, skeletal wings as it bore down them. At first, Anaurael panicked. Then she saw her warrior brothers shout and hold it at bay. Her mother brought it to its knees with a few shots from her bow. Her father skillfully lopped off an arm and turned to beckon to his daughter to finish it quickly.

"Hurry!" he shouted. At first, she was stunned. Then she felt Imperius encourage her. He empowered her with is Heavenly Wrath, and she shouted as she charged. Her spear struck true and clove off the demon's head in one blow. The rush she got was exhilarating.

"Well done, daughter!" Lilaurael said.

"A just blow!" Izarius praised.

"There are more!" Darius warned. Azarius and Mithus were quick to form a barricade. Just as the numbers seemed too much, Imperius slammed down and killed the entire wave. As much as Anaurael should be speechless, she actually watched how he coordinated his attack. When another wave, smaller in numbers, appeared to attack, she teleported out and slammed down in the same manner to smite them all. Her parents were speechless now. Imperius was exceptionally pleased.

For the next three hours, she trained fiercely here. When she felt overwhelmed, her parents were there to support her. When she felt she was at her limit, Imperius fueled her with his Wrath. Auriel and Itherael lured many over to them and helped slay the stragglers that tried to run. As they worked together, Gurzick watched silently with a bit of pride. He wasn't harmed by the other demons. That was something that was instinctive to happen. After a while, he got an urge to go back to Sanctuary. Greed wanted him to see an old acquaintance.

Gurzick pouted, but knew it would be quick. He would be back before Anaurael's training was over. He teleported to New Tristram and made his way to the back of the village near the docks. It was here that he saw the old jeweler, Covetous Shen. The elderly man looked over at the sight of Gurzick mildly glancing at all the sparkling gems on the counter. When he went to grab one, the old man caught Gurzick's hand with a wicked smile.

"Ah! I caught you! You tried to steal from me, eh?" he crowed.

"I find!" Gurzick scowled and jerked his hand back. "Find things!"

"Well, I call that stealing," the man said. "Finding is when you find something on the ground. Stealing is when you take it off my counter. At least, I see it that way."

"Shen, you old goat!" Greed cackled from the crown. "It has been too long."

"Greed? Ah! You are here? Through this one now?" Shen blinked.

"No, no. I talk through his crown. I thought I would reestablish our friendship. That is, if you wanted to do that," Greed smirked. "I work with trades now. Through this one only, though."

"Oh? Is that so? Then what was trying to take my gems all about just now?"

"If it isn't food that gets your attention, it's your gems. I know how to get your attention," the demon lord chuckled. "Anyways, have you seen the new ward? The child?"

"Child? What child?" Shen frowned.

"The ward of Imperius?"

"What? Well…no. I keep watch over my gems because of your followers. It's what I tend to do. Unless I'm eating. Or sleeping. Or in town…"

"Yes, yes," Greed snorted. "Anyways, I was hoping to do a trade with you. A good trade."

"It may be possible. Eh, depending on what it is, of course," he shrugged.

"I need a gem. A good gem. Any will do. I actually need a lot of good gems. The more the better. For me? Mainly. But also for the child."

"Is this your child?"

"Not really. But, I like her. She doesn't hurt my followers and helps me find more things."

"And what would I get in return? My gems are mine, too, you know. I can't let you have all of them. Such a thing would be heart-breaking to me," Shen started. Then his eyes bugged out at the platter of slow-roasted meat, peppered bird eggs and small stuffed vegetables that appeared from another goblin.

"Like I said," Greed giggled. "I know how to get your attention. Either through food or gems. So, I will go with food. I will provide you with meals unlike any you have ever had before in exchange for gems that would be of the same quality of the food provided. Do we have a bargain?"

"I will give over this in exchange for this meal," Shen agreed and pushed over a large, flawless ruby. Greed thought and snorted his distaste.

"I need larger gems. Either add a few more, or give me one larger one."

"Oh! You always drive the hard bargains!" Shen scowled. He added an amethyst and a topaz to the ruby. This was accepted. "How often for this?"

"As often as needed. When you see a good meal, you will know that I need gems. Nice to work with you again," Greed giggled and Gurzick came to. He collected the small payment, nodded and teleported back to Pandemonium to let Shen enjoy his new meal. When Gurzick got back, he saw Anaurael and Imperius work cooperatively to slaughter an entire horde of demons that were holed together by Itherael and Auriel. Anaurael was a touch exhausted now, and Imperius knew it.

"Well done, my ward! Well done! We shall train here every so often to help you build more stamina. Come. Let us retire back to Heaven," Imperius nodded.

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. Her parents were exceptionally pleased. Even the warrior angels were excited for her. Auriel and Itherael were impressed. When they left for Heaven in the portal that Imperius made, the surviving demons began to plot. They saw the ward. They now planned a trap for her next visit. If they could bring Imperius to his knees, then it would be worth the effort.

Back in Heaven, though, a small victory celebration was done. One of the rooms was converted into a mild feast hall for Anaurael and her parents. Izarius and his angelic brothers catered it fully. When Lilaurael got up to stretch her legs, Itherael confronted her.

"Lilaurael, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Oh. Surely, brother. What is on your mind?" she smiled.

"I was speaking with Anaurael earlier. I mentioned something to her that I felt I needed to bring up with you," he started. "It is a touch embarrassing, but I feel the need to know."

"Very well," she nodded.

"How, exactly, do the pleasures of the flesh work?"

"Oh…" she blinked and found herself blushing. "Well…"

"Like I said," he chuckled softly. "It is a touch embarrassing. Think of it as knowledge for myself. I merely wish to know so that I can understand."

"True. Okay," she said with a deep breath. She carefully explained to him what she could. He compared what Anaurael told him on merging with Imperius's Song and what he was being told now. It was two completely different experiences.

"Very interesting," he admitted. "Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome," she nodded.

"I may ask Ilerael for his side, though. A comparison."

"Let me get him," she chuckled. She walked over to her husband, kissed his cheek and whispered to him. He looked at her like she was crazy, shook his head and sighed. Letting her sit down, he walked over to Itherael to look at him with an amused glance.

"Only for knowledge purposes," Itherael promised.

"I know. She told me," he sighed. "But…why?"

"I have been curious for some time. To try this myself? No. Only to gather what knowledge I can for use in my Library. As much as I could try to see for myself in Sanctuary, such a thing is blasphemous. At least, with you being a pure angel, it is not as bad as it would seem to me," Itherael admitted. "It feels, almost as though, that it is safe to know through you."

"All right," Ilerael said with a heavy sigh. In the same careful manner that Lilaurael spoke, he explained everything the best he could. The curiosity was there for Itherael, but he would never bring himself to even remotely try anything that was said. It was purely for knowledge only.

"Thank you. I informed Anaurael that I would show her Talus'ar in my Library of Fate. When she has time, I will do as I said," Itherael nodded.

"I will remind her to seek you out," Ilerael chuckled.

"You should stay here and rest. I am sure that another room can be prepared for you and Lilaurael. It can be done. After you both rest, it may be safe for you to rejoin Tyrael," he said.

"Thank you for the offer. I am sure we will accept," Ilerael smiled. As the mortal angel left, Itherael chuckled to himself on a job well done. They would produce another offspring here in Heaven. The talk he had them do had sparked a fire within them both. It was the whole reason for bringing up the topic. Anaurael always wanted a sibling. She would soon get her wish.

His Scroll had brought up a very interesting fact. The first offspring they had on Sanctuary was special to Imperius. That was needed, but it used up all of their Heavenly reserves for future offspring in Sanctuary. All of the others needed to be created in Heaven. They would be normal offspring, though, but they would thrive on Sanctuary's soil once they took root in Lilaurael's womb. The Arch of Heaven had to empower their future unions from now on for them to be effective. He would let them know when another offspring was set in motion, but only if they went to him to question their assumptions. Then he could safely check his Scroll of Fate and confirm their suspicions.

He was a bit worried that other angels were already planning to see what they could do. It was also why he wanted to let Lilaurael and Ilerael discover this needed fact for future offspring on their own. He couldn't be the one to simply tell them outright. If they discovered it, then the knowledge would pass on safely. Would they be allowed back in Heaven to fulfill such a thing? He was unsure. Time would always tell, as everyone said time and time again.


	22. Chapter 22

As Anaurael's parents retired to their new, yet temporary room, Anaurael was being cradled by Imperius in his inner sanctum. It was sealed off, and she was in a state of sheer bliss as he held her against his core form. Her armor was set off to the side, though. He didn't want any Greed Goblins to think it was theirs for the taking. It was doubtful, but he didn't want to replace it. Even her spear was set aside with respectful care.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a tender way.

"I'm surprised at myself," she whispered. "I should have been slaying demons much sooner."

At this, he gave a soft laugh and squeezed her. "Better now than never?"

"It does seem to be that way."

"There is something else on your mind."

"Well…" she sighed. "Itherael was…curious about pleasures of the flesh. I had him talk to my parents. They would know best."

"He did? That is odd," he admitted. "I would not have expected that of him."

"I know," she agreed. "But, he claimed it was out of mild curiosity."

"I will speak to him about that later," he vowed.

"Of course," she smiled and gasped at the feel of his body humming. His Song was powerful and vibrant. It was full of life and vigor. It seeped into every pore of her body and clung to her unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Her mark seemed to flicker in tune with him until he let it ebb away gently. Her skin was still tingling with the sensations, and she was gasping for air when she finally recalled herself. Only ten minutes went by, but to her it felt like an eternity.

"Do I really bring you a form of pleasure?" he asked.

"Yes. It…fills me with an indescribable joy. At least you can control it now," she chuckled.

"I know. I did not expect what happened that first time," he admitted. She pressed her head into his glowing neck, and he continued to hold her. His wings slowly flicked out back and forth as he hovered with her. He glanced up and seemed to mutter.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"I'm being sought. A request is being sent in to enter my inner sanctum," he sighed.

"Your work is never done?" she smiled softly. He chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss as his armor reformed around him. He landed a touch heavily on the ground and stood up tall with her in his arms. On knowing that she was nude, he seemed to snort.

"I would have you dress in your armors, but there is no need while you are here. Go find something clean to wear and return to me," he ordered lightly.

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He gave her cheek a light caress and watched her walk off and down the passageway. A few minutes later, she came back in a solid leather dress. Nodding to her, he had her settle in his lap when he sat down on his throne.

"In the future, I may hide a spare gown of yours under my cushion. Just in case," he said.

"Understood," she smiled. He let her recline against him, and he willed the sanctum doors to open. When he saw Itherael there, he seemed to glare, but not intensely.

"My apologies, Imperius. Tyrael is in the Council chamber. He wishes to speak with you," he said and hovered expectantly.

"Very well," Imperius sighed. "Remain here, my ward. I shall return."

"Of course, Imperius," she nodded.

"And, Itherael, at some point I would wish to speak with you," he said.

"Understood," Itherael nodded. He knew what it was about. "However, to save face, it is only for knowledge. I would never attempt anything, myself."

"Ah. Then you know. Very well. I understand why you asked. Knowledge is fine. Nothing else," he warned. Itherael only nodded and vanished away. "There are times I wonder why he keeps such things to himself. You would think he would inform me of everything."

"Sometimes it is best for one to figure things out for themselves," she smiled.

"Perhaps. But…he did tell me that we may be expecting offspring. He just does not know when or how many," he responded softly. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, my ward. If it does happen, I will not be displeased at all. I will welcome it gladly."

"You will?"

"That I will," he nodded. "Let me see what Tyrael needs. I shall return."

"Of course," she said with a small blush. When he left the chamber, she could only sigh and force herself to rest. His Song still had her body tingling. It would take her at least an hour to recover her full senses. It was the same thing as before.

When Imperius got to the Council chamber, he regarded Tyrael lightly. "Why do you call on me? For what reason is your visit?"

"I wanted to let you know that the ancient Nephalem ghost, Orek, has made an appearance once again. The Nephalem Rifts are now being challenged once more. I do not know where they will take the Nephalem champion, but I had to let you know," Tyrael said.

"I see. Interesting. Very well," Imperius nodded.

"How is your ward doing?"

"She is resting. Her parents are also resting here. She went to Pandemonium to train. Auriel, Itherael and myself assisted with my angelic warriors that watched her. Her parents were there, too."

"And you didn't get me?!"

"No. You have the Horadrim to look after," he seemed to smirk.

"I want to go next time. I knew she was going to Pandemonium, but I didn't expect any others to join her. Lorath can handle any issues that arise for me."

"Not likely. But we will see."

"How did she handle herself?"

"She fights as I do. She holds my Wrath and Valor. She wields it well. I am very pleased. All of her past training has finally come to a pinnacle point."

"She could fight alongside the Nephalem."

"No. I forbid it," he growled. "What has been done is plenty."

"Right," Tyrael muttered. He knew that Imperius still thought of all humanity as a part of the demon race. He didn't want Anaurael to fight alongside demons. No matter if they killed each other or fought on the angelic side. Such a thing was still something he detested fiercely. As they continued to talk, Itherael found himself back inside the inner sanctum. Anaurael was asleep on Imperius's throne. He was anxious to speak with her regarding his Scroll of Fate. As much as he knew that he should wait, he had found something that she needed to know.

What he did notice right away was how her body was slowly slipping off the throne. She was in danger of hitting the floor, and he knew that Imperius wouldn't like that one bit. Sighing to himself, he moved to gently shift her back onto the massive chair. What he didn't expect was for her to pull him close to kiss him. She was dreaming heavily of Imperius, and her body was still tingling. When she got touched, it jolted her, and she instantly thought that Imperius had returned.

The kiss she gave Itherael was one of intense love and devotion that she always gave Imperius. When she felt that something was completely off, her eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped with complete horror. Itherael was simply beside himself with his own form of shock. "I thought…you were Imperius! I mean…I just…"

"You were about to fall off his throne…" he whispered in his own form of surprise.

"I was dreaming of him. I didn't know…" she trembled.

"The fault is both of ours, it seems. I tried to assist you, and you thought I was him. Imperius may not understand this. We shall explain it carefully," he said.

"Explain what?" Imperius said in a rather quiet tone from where he stood in the main entry. At the look of complete shame that she showed and how Itherael was at a loss for words, he thought to himself. He walked over to Anaurael and pressed his thumb to her mark. The visions were gleaned. "Itherael, you are not at fault. Neither is she. Go back to your Library. We will get there in time."

"Of course," Itherael nodded and quickly vanished away.

"I didn't…" Anaurael whispered and shivered.

"I know. I'm not sure why he came here, though. That does concern me. But he has never lied to me. I do believe him. What happened was an accident. Don't let it happen again."

"Never!" she colored up.

"But, now I have to wonder if you have taken a liking to Itherael."

"No! I only see him purely as my brother! You have my vow!"

"And you do regret what happened."

"I want to forget it," she winced. On thinking, he stood up tall. His sanctum sealed up again and his form glowed to reveal his core.

"Remove your dress and come to me," he said. She shivered, but did as he said. He pulled her into his arms to hover with her. "I will help you forget what happened."

"How?" she whispered. Then she actually cried out at the intensity that his Song became.

"Like this," he muttered and focused a bit more. As this happened, her mark seemed to smolder in complete synch with his focus. The memory of what happened was burned from her mind. It would not be very often that he did this, but he didn't want her to find any others as suitable possibilities to be with her. It wasn't likely that it would happen, but he knew that this was something that was purely an accident. He didn't want her to lose focus on it. After another minute of holding her this way, he let his Song subside to let her rest.

"Imperius…" she whispered. "I was sleeping. I didn't even know you came back. You undressed me? And had to wake me up this way?"

"That I did," he said gently. He had removed the entire meeting with Itherael from her successfully. Now he felt much better and let her rest as he held her.


	23. Chapter 23

Itherael had consulted his Scroll the moment he got to his Library. On noting what happened, he would gladly abide by it. As much as the kiss did surprise him, he didn't want Anaurael to feel any different about him. He did see her purely as his sister. He would use what happened as a guideline to further understand how pleasure worked. He would likely go no further than this.

"Itherael? Are you well?" Auriel asked when she appeared.

"For now, it seems," he sighed.

"All right. What happened?" she asked. With another sigh, he told her what had occurred. At her look of shock, he revealed to her what Imperius did from what his Scroll told him. "Very well. She will have no recollection. It is for the best."

"Yes. I was…am…still surprised, though. Such a feeling I received! But, I will not dwell on it. It is unjust. I wanted to speak with her over something my Scroll revealed."

"Oh? What did it say?"

"You will find out if you linger," he chuckled.

"Why must you keep such knowledge from me?"

"Because I must," he said softly. "And…I have been thinking."

"On what?"

"Anaurael…we do refer to her as the ward of Imperius. This is true. But…after how they have been lately…it seems to be no longer the case."

"Oh?"

"She is a part of him now. She receives his wounds. She depends on him to stay alive. She mirrors his fighting. Yes, she is his champion, but she is also a bit of his equal."

"But, she has been taken under his wing, so to speak."

"For training and guidance, yes. But, my Scroll reveals that she may bear him offspring."

"As you have said before. Well…if we are to no longer call her his ward, should we simply refer to her as the champion of Imperius?"

"Her being his ward was good while she was a youth. Now that she has become a true part of him, I feel that it may sound more legitimate. He may call her whatever he likes. He may do so, anyways. And, yes, I will inform him of our discussion. But, the moment he began to show such a rarity of equality to her, as in his affections, she became more than his ward."

"She was the one that referred to herself as such. It was only to appease the humans around her," Auriel pointed out. "I will always see her as my sister."

"As will I," Itherael nodded. They looked over when Imperius brought Anaurael with him into the Library. Her had her put on her leather dress to be as relaxed as possible. She had never been here before, and she marveled at the structural surroundings. Itherael nodded to them, and gently clasped hands with hers in greeting as they always did.

"Your Library is incredible!" Anaurael beamed.

"Yes. It is where I reside. All of my knowledge is here. Come. I shall show you Talus'ar," Itherael nodded. Imperius noted how Itherael treated her and seemed to nod. He would know what to expect, and he respected that his decision was agreed on to remove the incident.

"You are well, Imperius?" Auriel asked.

"Well enough," he nodded. As they conversed, Itherael showed Anaurael his Scroll. She was in complete amazement over it. As he showed her how he looked over the threads of destiny that appeared, he suddenly glanced at her and to Imperius.

"Imperius! Take her to one of our many ledges! Quickly!" Itherael urged.

"What?" Imperius asked with a bit of confusion.

"Her body is going to purge itself! Take her now!" he said. Auriel was the one that moved to quickly gather up her sister to do as Itherael bid. The moment she reached the ledge, Anaurael felt dizzy and vomited right over the side. Imperius had appeared soon after and paused with complete surprise. On looking at Itherael, the Angel of Fate sighed. "Your offspring is apparent."

"What?! You mean…" Imperius said.

"Can you tell how long it will be?" Auriel asked.

"Hmm…" Itherael glanced over what his Scroll revealed. "It appears to be the same as the mortals on Sanctuary. The same timeline. It may have started when she was first sealed away in your inner sanctum, Imperius. Our Songs are extremely potent to bring about new angels to the fold. I am not surprised that such a thing has occurred so quickly."

"Are Lilaurael and Ilerael still here?" Imperius asked.

"They are," Auriel nodded. She had Al'maiesh gently coil around Anaurael's form to help her recover and give her mental clarity. That helped her greatly.

"I need to wash this taste from my mouth," Anaurael winced. Imperius was quick to summon Izarius and let them explain what was needed.

"I know what to get," the angelic warrior said. He vanished quickly and returned with a cup of water for her. "Here. This will help."

"Thank you," Anaurael whispered and rinsed out her mouth in a grateful way. She was carefully pulled away from ledge to recover. "What happened?"

"You are beginning to bear offspring," Auriel said gently. At the look of shock now, she chuckled. "Do not worry, champion of Imperius. There is no reason to worry."

When Imperius caught what Anaurael was referred to as now, Itherael informed him of what he had discussed with Auriel just moments ago. He actually found himself with agreement to it. And he doubted that he was going to allow Anaurael to do any form of fighting if she was bearing another life.

"She needs to rest more. Izarius, I will want you, Darius, Mithus and Azarius to keep intense watch on her in the coming months," Imperius said sternly.

"I am sure we all understand why," Izarius nodded. "May I suggest another escort sent for Lilaurael and Ilerael? To assist them if needed?"

"That can be done. And make sure they have the ability to come here, if they must. Anaurael may be having a touch of a permanent residence here from now on," Imperius added.

"It shall be done," Izarius nodded and vanished to inform his fellow brethren.

"Protective much?" Auriel chuckled.

"We have never had an angelic mortal of any kind bear offspring. Much less to me," Imperius grunted. "I am doing only what I can for her."

When Gurzick suddenly appeared, he waved at them all to remind them of who he was. When he saw Anaurael resting, he became instantly concerned. "Okay?"

"Gurzick, I am with offspring, apparently," she sighed. "I got ill."

"Oh?! Hmm. Yes?" the goblin asked.

"We will know for sure in a few days," Itherael nodded.

"You and your ilk are to remain out of sight!" Imperius growled.

"Oh, don't say that!" Greed said from the crown. "In fact, I shall return something to you that I found as a show of my own truce in this matter."

"I do not make alliances with demon filth!" Imperius muttered. "I only tolerate you!"

At this, Gurzick came to, sorted through his bag and dropped a massive hammer that glowed with the Song of the Arc. Itherael seemed to gasp. Auriel was completely taken by surprise. Anaurael noticed that they recognized the weapon and asked, "What is this?"

"This is the Hammer of Justice. Tyrael had it crafted for him, but it was stolen away," Itherael said. It was quickly taken up again to put in a place of safety by other angels. "Greed, despite the fact of what you are, you have earned my tolerance. I only ask that you refrain from finding anything more from Heaven. If you are able to."

"Ah! So, you know how I work. Impressive!" the crown giggled. "Very well."

"And this also goes to your minions," Imperius muttered out.

"And you found my loophole. Clever," Greed sighed. "For now, I shall do what I can. It is my nature, though. So, I won't find anything of intense importance. I may chance on small things, though."

"You should find nothing at all, but I understand," Itherael nodded.

"Impossible!" Imperius scowled, but he moved to scoop up Anaurael all the same. "As for you, you purged out everything you just ate. You need to eat something now."

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down," she frowned.

"Soft foods," Itherael whispered out from what his Scroll said.

"Agreed," Imperius nodded and walked off with her.

"Should we inform her parents?" Auriel asked.

"Not yet. They are still…recovering," Itherael chuckled. Gurzick had vanished away to the Burning Hells. Greed wanted him to look at the forges there for any new weapons and armors. Any that were left out was fair game. And many demons tended to be as forgetful as humans. It was the one trait they seemed to have passed down. He always took full advantage of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Anaurael's parents were quick to visit her in her bedroom chamber on learning of her new condition. Imperius allowed them into his inner sanctum, and they were awed, yet humbled, at being able to see such a masterpiece of Heavenly construction. Anaurael had changed into a light, soft gown of pale silver cotton that would help keep her comfortable, and she happily greeted her parents. Imperius did have her wear her circlet though. He wanted that on her at all times with her rings. She met her parents just inside the stairwell that led to her bedroom. At the way her bedroom was from being heaped up with treasures, they found themselves laughing at her plight and started to help her sort a bit for room.

"I told Greed that I didn't need all of this. He knows that I give much of it to you. He also told me that what you spend, his followers get back for him," Anaurael smiled.

"So…he takes back what we use? Good to know," Ilerael chuckled.

"And then he gives it back to me. So, if you want something, please take it with you. I know I'll only get it back later," she sighed. That got her mother laughing. Imperius was busy staring out a colored diamond pane window silently. It was tinted a soft blue to keep to the colors of Heaven. Other windows were tinted gold, silver and various shades that corresponded with the sunset. Most of the time they would be opened. For now, he had them closed for privacy.

"I suppose you won't be training very much now?" Ilerael asked.

"It's doubtful," Anaurael admitted. "I am sure that Itherael would allow me to study on history in his Library, though. That is something I can do."

"Or I carefully train you in my Halls," Imperius said.

"That, too," she nodded.

"We were given amulets that will allow us to come here to see you. We'll visit as often as we can. We did promise Tyrael that we would help him with the rebirth of the Horadric Order. Oh! That reminds me. You remember that book you wanted to see? The one that was written by Deckard Cain?" Ilerael asked. At her nod, he sighed sadly. "He perished at the hands of one of Belial's servants. But, his knowledge was recorded in his book and kept safe. We can let you read it now. We'll bring the book by later on. As they say, to know the enemy is the best way to defeat the enemy."

"That can be true," Imperius agreed.

"I'll have Izarius bring you foods to help your possible pregnancy," Lilaurael chuckled.

"Thank you, Mother," her daughter smiled. They embraced her again and were able to teleport back to Sanctuary. Anaurael was clearly troubled now.

"What is wrong?" Imperius asked and looked at her.

"The book. I don't know if I would want to read it alone," she frowned. "I was told so many various things about it. I want to read it, but then I don't."

"Hmm. I would read it with you, but I do not care for the writings about demons. I already know everything about the High Heavens, too. It would only bore me. But, Itherael can read it with you. I am sure he would appreciate the opportunity. Come. We will speak with him," he nodded. She smiled gratefully and let him take her to the Library. On their arrival, Itherael was consulting his Scroll. He glanced over and listened to what was proposed to him.

"I shall take definite interest in this! Bring me the book, and I shall read with you," Itherael nodded. "Knowledge is something to not slight, nor overlook. We shall all benefit from this greatly."

"While you read with her, I will need to see to the training of our newest warriors. It needs to be done. She may need nourishment nearby," Imperius said.

"I shall have her warrior guardians assist with that," Itherael agreed. Izarius had appeared shortly after with the old book. Darius, Azarius and Mithus were quick to set up a chair and desk setup for her. Another table was carefully set with food and drink.

"Thank you, brothers," Anaurael said.

"We shall wait here along the walls of the Library chamber," Azarius said.

"I shall wait in your personal chambers," Izarius nodded and teleported away. The moment the ancient book was opened, Itherael was quick to hover over it to read with her. Such knowledge was considered priceless to him. As they scoured through the book, he was simply amazed.

"I am surprised at how much the humans knew of us. And we knew so little of them," he admitted. "You would think that it would be the other way around."

"You would think so, but both sides had agreed to stay out of the way. That was until the demons got too curious. I'm not sure what else there is to say," she shrugged.

"True," he thought aloud. "It is uncanny how all of us are portrayed with such accuracy. All of the evils in the Burning Hells. All of the angels in the High Heavens. From illustrations, to pen-notes and descriptions. They almost seem to know us more than we know ourselves."

"You would think that would be the case," she smiled. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed in a brotherly way. As they continued to read over the book and glean its knowledge, the Nephalem was preparing another trip to Pandemonium. That meant going to the High Heavens to get there. Lyndon had managed to convince his friend to let him tag along.

"I shall be here," Tyrael said. They had traveled to Westmarch, as that was the closest place to where they had to be. Of course, it could be anywhere, but it was fine. There were other bounties to see to while they were in the area. Kormac had easily befriended Anaurael's parents, and he learned of their history with fascination.

"Do you think I could meet your daughter?" he asked respectfully.

"In time. Imperius is keeping a close watch on her right now. It can't be helped," Ilerael shrugged. "As to why, well, she's bearing offspring now."

"Really?! I did not think that was possible!" Kormac blinked.

"Neither did we," Lilaurael smiled. "I'm sure she would be happy to meet one that has such a strong belief in the Light. Do not worry about that."

"That is good to know," he nodded.

"Can we go yet?! I'm getting bored!" Lyndon scowled.

"Patience," the Nephalem muttered. Haedrig, the blacksmith, was hard at work to forge new armor and weapons for the powerful champion.

"Can you make me a gold crossbow? I asked you before," Lyndon said.

"Not now! I'm busy!" Haedrig scowled and shooed off the scoundrel. "Let me and my apprentice work. Lad! I need my hammer! Get it now!"

"Oh! Sorry, Sir," the young man said and got him the right hammer.

"Good job! Now, watch how I strike down here. Keep that fire hot!" he instructed. As he worked and trained his apprentice, Lyndon sighed. After another hour, they finally got into Heaven. But, before they could go to Pandemonium, the Nephalem needed to speak with Auriel over something that needed to be discussed. As the champion went to find her, Lyndon was left on his own.

"Oh, this is just great! Wonderful! Well, while I'm here, I'm sure I can explore a little. I won't be missed too much," he mused. As he walked through the halls, he noticed that many of the angels ignored him. A few gave some wary glares, but did nothing. They knew he was helping the Nephalem. They were only giving him tolerable respect. After a bit more exploring, he found his way to the Halls of Valor. While he explored this new area, Itherael had just escorted his sister to her bedchamber.

"You are exhausted. Rest now. When you are able, we shall read more," he chuckled.

"And you promise you won't read anything new without me?" she smiled warmly.

"I vow," he nodded. They clasped hands and he vanished away.

"We are being asked to assist Imperius in training new angels," Darius said.

"I shall remain to assist you," Izarius nodded. She smiled and waved her three protectors off. Then she yawned, stretched and Izarius was able to assist her. He had seen her nude multiple times before, so he was unaffected by her. He tended to her when she was young and her mother had to make emergency trips to the village. She was able to change into a sleeping gown of light green silk. It wasn't sheer, but it was elegant and felt luxurious against her skin. Greed definitely knew what to bring for her.

"I shall stand guard," Izarius nodded. She hugged him lightly and lay back in her bed. He ignored the busy scampers of Greed Goblins putting treasures back that were old and new. He only drew the sheer bed curtains around her sleepy form to give her a touch of privacy. On noticing that she needed more food and drink, he vanished to retrieve it.

"And what room is this? Amazing! Is that solid gold?!" Lyndon gaped at the sight of Imperius's throne in the inner sanctum. "This place definitely looks important. Hmm. If I touch anything in here, my thief senses are giving me the vibe that I'll be caught and quartered faster than a hunter with a caught deer. I'll come back to this room. Oh! A passage! Yes, I think I'll invite myself to go down the stairs."

He stepped down very lightly and managed to walk into the bedroom below. His jaw dropped at the sight of all the wealth that littered the place. There were various paths through the room among the treasure, though much of it threatened to fall from how stacked up and cluttered it was. The main path was straight to the bed, almost as though beckoning him to dare and look at what lay on it.

As he took a few steps towards is, he saw Anaurael sleeping in the bed. She looked truly beautiful with her eyes closed in sleep with the pearl and gold coverlet over her slender, yet firm form. Her circlet even glinted in the sunlight that streamed through a diamond window pane through the sheer silk curtain, and he was in complete awe of her hair at how it framed over her body like its own thin sheet of soft, molten gold. At the thought that he could possibly kiss her awake to be her hero, he began to walk towards her. But it was Gurzick that was quick to appear to stop him.

"No! You go! Leave!" the Greed Goblin warned. "Not safe!"

"Oh, please. There is nothing wrong here," he scoffed. "I appeared at just the right time! She's simply waiting for me to wake her up and spirit her away from this nightmare of wealth and riches! Of course, we'll take some with us. This is a perfect opportunity for me. Nothing can go wrong."

"Oh, yes it can, you greedy thief!" Greed growled through the crown. "You are in one of _my_ treasure vaults. I see you as trespassing. If you don't leave now, I will sound an alarm. You know that pretty little room you came down in up above? The one with the golden throne? That was Imperius's personal chamber. Do you want to know how 'happy' he'll be when he sees you in here?!"

"What's going on?" Anaurael yawned and looked over through the silk curtains. On seeing Lyndon there, she gasped with complete shock. "You! How did you get here?!"

"I…came here with my friend. I went to explore, since my friend had to find Auriel. I must say, though, your room is amazing! Do you need anything in here? I could take some of this off your hands…" he started. At her glare, he paused. Now that he was in Heaven, and in the Halls of Valor, her mark was at full charge. It flickered and glowed for him to fully see from the circle in her circlet. On Sanctuary, it was invisible. Anywhere else in the High Heavens, it was invisible. But, in her bedchamber that was so close to Imperius's personal energy auras, it was able to reveal itself in full. The glowing mark simply added to her beauty.

Her molten gold hair also seemed to shimmer with the effect of her angry mark as she said, "You have five seconds to leave my bedroom before Imperius comes here to toss you out a window!"

"You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life," he said softly.

"Trust me. I am that way to many, as well. But I only belong to Imperius," she glowered.

"Your time is up. Nice knowing you!" Greed smirked. Gurzick came to and stayed in front of Lyndon's path. Izarius had just appeared and nearly dropped everything that he was carrying. He was able to set it down quickly and charge into the human to knock him aside.

"You dare to come into the bedchamber of Imperius's champion?!" Izarius bellowed out. Lyndon was about to explain how he got there, but he paled at the sight of Imperius appearing to tower over him. At how Gurzick was blocking the path, Anaurael's livid glare and the way Lyndon was knocked down, he already knew much of what happened. Azarius, Mithus and Darius had appeared soon after and backed Imperius with their hammers ready.

"You have five seconds…" Imperius glowered. "To explain yourself."

"Right!" Lyndon said and managed stare back at him. "I came here with my friend. I got bored. I wandered around. Then I found myself here."

"Fine. Leave," Imperius snorted. "And don't stray again."

"And don't touch anything!" Greed growled. "I'm watching you!"

"I know," Lyndon rolled his eyes. That was proven when he tried a slight-of-hand grab at some loose treasure to only find a goblin there to slap his hand away. They knew how thieves and rogues worked. Izarius only glared at the scoundrel's back as he left. Now that Imperius was able to fully console Anaurael in his cradling embrace, Lyndon made his way back to where he should have stayed in the main entrance to Heaven. When he got there, Itherael was waiting for him.

"You are lucky to be alive," Itherael said softly.

"I always live through my scrapes," Lyndon bragged.

"You do not understand. Anaurael is expecting."

"I know! She was expecting me!"

"No. You still do not understand. Imperius got her pregnant. Like I said, you are lucky to be alive. Please refrain from wandering through the Halls of Valor. Your life depends on this."

"Wait…he was actually able to make a brat with her?!" he gaped.

"If anyone is a 'brat' it is you," Itherael said with a hint of warning. "I see Anaurael as my sister. I am not one to be provoked to such levels of violence and rage. However, we do not know how this will turn out. All of us here in the High Heavens are on edge from this. Not only is she an angelic mortal, but this is an offspring to Imperius. If anything happens to her, he may give the order to intervene. We do not want that to happen. It is also why she is to remain here for now."

"But…how was he able to accomplish getting her pregnant?! Does he even have a…well…you know? I mean…" he seemed to shrug his shoulders in question.

"Anaurael is a part of him. She is the Light he was missing. You could say that she is the joy that he lost. When new angels are made, we merge with the Song of the Arc. Our bodies become instruments to the energy of the Arc to create new angelic life. There is no pleasure in it. It is simply a duty that we fulfill. We do not lay together as mortals do. We have our own Songs, and we Sing with the energy to call forth new brethren. As for Imperius and Anaurael, he used his Song directly with her soul. Even I am not sure how it truly happened, but she describes it as a pleasuring vibration that leaves her breathless. I am still unsure of how an offspring could have formed, but such a curiosity is mild."

"It still escapes me," he admitted. "To me, being with a woman is the best thing that could ever happen! It's the most pleasurable thing that could ever come to mind."

"And if you make offspring with that woman?"

"Oh, I never know if that happens. I'm off on another adventure before I find out!"

"And that is where we differ. Anaurael cannot have a simple union like yours. She is too special for that. Such a thing would offend her," Itherael said calmly.

"So, she's still considered a virgin?"

"When it comes to mortal pleasures, yes. And that is the way it will be."

"Well…maybe I could show her…"

"No."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Did you not see her mark yet? The glowing circle on her forehead?"

"That's what that was?!"

"So…you did see it?"

"Yes. When she was pissed off at me, it glowed."

"Ah. It must be because she was so close to Imperius's initial energy signature in his Halls. That could be the only explanation. Otherwise, it would be completely invisible to you. That mark that you saw is the lifeline to Imperius. His direct link to her. Whatever you try to do, he will know. He can see through her with that mark."

"Oh. So, even if it's covered…?"

"It will not matter. Her eyes are his eyes. Her ears are his ears. She is an extension of him."

"Seems like a waste to me."

"A waste?"

"She is one of the most beautiful women that I have ever laid eyes on! And for her to only be subject to one that can't even give her proper pleasure…"

"Stop. Right now," Itherael said with a sad sigh. "One like you will never understand. In time, you may. If I recall, every male has a female that they covet and refuse to share. Such a bond is unbreakable, as it is with Ilerael and Lilaurael. Anaurael is that female to Imperius. He will never share her. As I have stated before, she is the Light he was missing."

"Oh…" Lyndon frowned and seemed to tremble. "To me, no woman is worth keeping anymore."

"Because you were betrayed?"

"How do you know?!"

"Ever since Diablo's defeat, I have kept close watch on those around the Nephalem. This includes you. From the discovery of your brother's death, to the note found in that dagger of the one that truly slayed him. You have my deepest condolences. In time, you may exact your vengeance."

"I…thank you…" he blinked.

"As Auriel has always said, never lose hope."

"Of course."

"I must retire to my Library. Please remain here. The Nephalem will return shortly," Itherael nodded and vanished away. Lyndon was a touch at a loss about the reminder of his brother's death, but he took a deep breath and changed his thoughts to Anaurael. She was a virgin. And she was pregnant with Imperius's child. He now made it a personal goal to show her what real pleasure was like. And, since she was already pregnant, he couldn't be held to blame for child. He always felt that it was his calling to give such joy to women all over the world. And if he could be with her, it would be something of a dream. He was patient. He could wait until the right moment happened.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did he touch you?" Imperius asked.

"No. Gurzick stayed in his path," Anaurael sighed.

"Good. I would have killed him if he did."

"I know."

"I should put up an angelic imprint in this room to keep non-angelic beings out."

"You would block out Gurzick."

"That is also the idea," he snorted.

"He did help me, you know. Yes, he is a demon, but he has been protecting me in your absence."

"A demon is always a demon. A filthy, disgusting…"

"Protector of me and your offspring," she finished with a soft chuckle. He grumbled, but she did hold merit. "Although, I would appreciate it if the treasure was stored elsewhere."

"I can agree with that," he muttered and kicked aside a gold cup that fell in front of him. "I need to speak with the Council. I want you to join me."

"For what reason?"

"You will see," he nodded. She frowned softly, but nodded back. Izarius and his fellow brethren were cleaning up the room and trying to keep the piles of wealth under control for movement. On hearing this, they made ready to follow them.

"I'll need to bathe later," she said.

"That is fine. Go ahead and change into something more presentable," he said. As much as he liked her current gown, he knew she needed something else to wear. At the sight of a long, sky-blue gown that was long enough to trail over the floor behind her, it was agreed on. She changed into it, and he led her to the main Council chamber. Auriel and Itherael were already there.

"Hello, sister," Auriel greeted warmly and clasped hands with her.

"To what purpose are we called?" Itherael asked after he greeted Anaurael next.

"We need stricter security measures," Imperius grounded out.

"There is no need," Itherael said.

"Then how did a human manage to breach my Halls?!" he asked.

"He did no harm. He took nothing," Auriel said.

"He went to try and wake her!" Imperius argued.

"What?" Auriel asked.

"It is true. Gurzick stopped him from approaching me. Then Izarius appeared to knock him down. Izarius would have been there, but I needed more food," Anaurael frowned.

"And you knew about it," Imperius glared at Itherael.

"I did. And there was no harm done. If there was, I would have stopped the human," he said. "All can come here. As much as demons are not welcome, we tolerate the Greed Goblins. To a point, that is. It is rare for mortals to come and go as they please."

"My parents are subject to this?" Anaurael smiled.

"Of course," Itherael nodded. "As is Tyrael. The Nephalem is required to aide us only if the need is too great. If there is no need, then all is well."

"I am still going to have more warriors in my Halls," Imperius growled. "I refuse to allow any more of this blasphemy to happen!"

He glanced down at Anaurael when she suddenly clung to his arm from a bought of dizziness. He knelt down to her carefully to ensure that she was well. After a couple deep breaths, she nodded to show that she was fine. "I was a touch dizzy for a moment. It passed."

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I just need to remain calm," she smiled. He nodded and stood up again to regard his brethren. He did let her lean into him a bit. At the sight of her turning green, Itherael pointed to an open window. Imperius carried her over quickly to let her body purge itself.

"This may happen quite a bit?" Auriel asked.

"It will, I am afraid. It may take some time for it to leave. Or it could last throughout. It can vary," Itherael sighed. Izarius was there with a glass of water for her. After she rinsed out her mouth, she rested a touch against the ledge until Imperius pulled her into his arms to cradle her.

"I will place a few more warriors throughout my Halls. And they will not let any through that are not invited. If they do not have an audience with me, then there is no need for any to roam my Halls," Imperius stated. This was readily agreed to. There would be questions later, but he had to tend to Anaurael. They understood this. He carried her back to his inner sanctum. He could have teleported with her, but he knew that walking like this seemed to calm her. She was already in a deep sleep when he reached his throne to sit down with her in his lap.

When Gurzick appeared and got glared at, the goblin only asked, "She okay?"

"For now. She got ill. What do you want?" he growled.

"Human. No like," Gurzick sighed. "Hurts much."

"It's how humans tend to be."

"Yes. Most."

"What did that human want with Anaurael? What exactly happened?"

"I can answer that," Greed said. "Like he told you. He was bored. And he poked his nose in places that it didn't belong."

"Much like you."

"I only poke my nose in places where others have forgotten to put things."

"You still do. Regardless of the situation."

"Anyways," Greed said with a touch of annoyance. "The human wants to show her how pleasure works. In his way. He thought he could try to attempt it while she was asleep in her bed."

"He is no longer allowed within my Halls!" Imperius glowered.

"What?" Anaurael jolted awake. "Oh…"

"We were talking about the human that invaded my treasury and your space," Greed smirked.

"He means well, but he puts too much effort into something that isn't needed," she yawned and reclined heavily against Imperius. "He appears to be one of those humans that thinks that all females worship the ground he walks on. I would be the one to put a few shards of glass under his feet."

"Maybe a spear or two," Imperius muttered.

"Spike traps?" Greed giggled. Anaurael chuckled and yawned again. When Imperius began to breathe deeply and even for her, she was soon sleeping again. Greed chuckled softly and said, "There is an old jeweler by the name of Covetous Shen. I've known him for a rather long time. He is gifting me with gems as I gift him with food."

"For what reason?" Imperius asked now. He was actually curious.

"I can never have too many gems," he chuckled. "But, I think I may be stockpiling them for her, too. I'm still not sure these days."

"That brings up something I wish to discuss," Imperius growled. "There is too much clutter in her chamber. I understand why you do such, but she cannot move now."

"I saw no problems with it," Greed snorted. "But, fine. This is Heaven. I can invest in treasure chests. I'm sure my minions can find plenty."

"Just do what you can."

"Maybe another chamber could be made. One right before her chamber. A form of bait to stump the ones getting in. We can hide her true chamber behind this one."

"I can see where you are going with this."

"Humans are easily distracted with wealth. I know this all too well. So, I could make a tricky pathway through the room. Each dead end could hold something nice and sparkly. If it is touched, it can summon something nasty to defend it," Greed seemed to chuckle wickedly.

"And if her door is found?" Imperius asked. "And how would we open it without springing the trap? She would not wish to teleport all the time."

"Oh, I know that. Special stones can be used to bypass this treasure chamber completely. But, I do like her being able to see what I bring. Hmm. Ah! She could…well…hmm…no…"

"I will make one suggestion," Imperius said carefully. "Make the chamber before her room. Fill it with the traps you suggested. We may even be able to have a trick stair that can teleport the intruder to this chamber in another part of Heaven. If they manage to get through, they will find themselves at Anaurael's door. Maybe even at the main entrance of Heaven. As for my suggestion, angelic imprints will be immune to open the doors. Leave some wealth in her chamber, but place it in the chests, as you suggested. As much as I despise you for being a demon, I understand that you are attempting to safe-guard her, too. I want to know why."

"She never hurt my minions. She gave them things, instead. It caught my attention. I will also tell you this. Should something befall you, or if she comes to intense harm, I can spirit her away to my realm. I will give you access to it to retrieve her. My realm is exceptionally hard to breach. I can protect her until you are ready to collect her."

"On a condition."

"And that is?"

"She is to have at least one of her angelic warrior guards with her. She will feel awkward if that were not the case," he said. He hated making deals with demons, but there was a fine line between knowing something that could happen and feeling that something was about to happen. The extra safety measure would be a last resort.

"I accept," Greed said in a rather serious tone. "I do like the stairwell idea. Maybe we can do that. She can go into my treasury as often as she likes without fear of traveling too far from your chamber. It may work best. We can do a block of stairs to keep intruders of trying to jump over them. Angelic signatures, or guests, will be immune. If you work on the room, I can put in the teleportation trap. I also think I know what to do to make me feel even better. I'm going to go pick on that human."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. Gurzick came to and teleported away. Now that he was alone with her, he began to relax. He rested a hand on her belly and enjoyed the shimmering her mark did for him.


	26. Chapter 26

She woke with a sudden jolt and a gasp an hour later. He was in a mild meditation of sorts when she came around, and he regarded her with silent concern. At the tears she showed next, he eased her up to lean into him and waited for an answer.

"I dreamt of…Pandemonium…" she whispered.

"You did?" he asked gently.

"Yes. Of…Malthael…" she cringed. He seemed to stare at her with surprise. "He was calling to me. Asking for help. I…I felt so sorry for him…"

"Did he say why?"

"No. Just that he was suffering. I…don't know what else to expect…or how he could have reached me! It was so real!"

"He touched my mark on you. I wonder if that was why he did it. He placed a connection on you. This disturbs me greatly. My mark was only made to be a direct link from me to you."

"But…he almost severed me from you! I almost died!"

"Let me check something," he said.

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He placed his thumb to her mark and focused. She found herself relaxing instinctively. He was gleaning what she dreamt of.

"He did reach you. However, I cannot trust him," he muttered. "Now that I can see what he did, it almost seems like he tried to divert my energy away from you. He tried to replace me. I'm not sure if that was his full intention, but I purged his poisonous touch from you. His touch was corrupting you to a certain point. However, there is enough of his imprint there to let you remain with some form of a link to him. He was able to hide all of this from me using your energy signature as a shield from mine. Now that he has revealed himself, his cover is gone. This does not bode well."

"What does this mean?"

"Malthael is still able to find you. Even in his true death. His spiritual essence latched to you."

"What are we to do?"

"We will consult the Council again. If you need to eat, you will eat there."

"I do," she nodded. He didn't put her down. He wanted to carry her there.

"I should have you wear gowns of gold thread from now on," he said lightly.

"Solid gold thread? Or just coloring to make it easier?"

"The latter."

"I can speak with Gurzick when I see him again. He can find something for me."

"Do so," he nodded. Her molten gold hair seemed to spill over his shoulder when she rested against him now. This was another reason why he carried her. He knew she couldn't move too much on her own. She was still feeling ill. This was proven at the whimper she made halfway to the Council chamber. He was forced to stop at a window to let her vomit. Izarius was there with another glass of water. He always made sure to be around for this.

"She should rest," the warrior angel said.

"She dreamt of Pandemonium. Of Malthael," Imperius muttered.

"What?! That cannot be!" Izarius said with shock.

"It is why she must accompany me," he said.

"No need," Itherael said when he appeared with Auriel. "Darius contacted us."

"We shall speak here. Or, actually, her chamber. She can rest in her bed as we talk," Auriel nodded. "She must be comfortable."

"It is unnecessary," Anaurael whispered after she rinsed out her mouth.

"But it is necessary, my sister," Itherael said. "As much as it pains us all about Malthael, we must discuss this with you. It is too important. I shall bring Talus'ar with me."

"Do so," Imperius nodded. Azarius and Mithus had already left for the bedroom chamber to prepare it. Izarius was following dutifully behind Imperius when he carried Anaurael back to her bedroom. Itherael and Auriel were already waiting for them when they appeared.

"You shouldn't…have to do this…" she sighed.

"It is necessary, though," Itherael said again and consulted his Scroll. "Hmm. Where did this dream take place? Where did Malthael call you from in Pandemonium?"

"It was from where his body disintegrated. In the fortress," Imperius said. "It was what her dream showed me. I was able to see it through my mark."

"He seeks redemption," Itherael said softly from what he read.

"It is too late for that," Imperius muttered.

"Well…what can we do? Can his soul be reborn from the Arc?" Auriel asked.

"He corrupted himself. He is trapped where he is. He seeks freedom, but it will be forever out of reach. How was he able to reach Anaurael?" Itherael asked.

"He had touched her mark. I informed Auriel of this, but not you. When he touched her, she became poisoned. He tried to severe her from me. From what it looks like, he may have tried to direct her life to his without knowing," Imperius said and flicked his wings. Itherael seemed to look at him with a form of horror. Auriel was beside herself on what to think on this. "There is enough of his essence within her to keep a mild link with her. I need to severe this link."

"Hmm," Auriel thought. "Maybe you can if you use your Song."

"That may be possible. I cannot have any with me, though. I need to keep my Song pure for her. Wait in the main Council chamber until I call for you," he nodded and was forced to carry her away from the bed. He hadn't set her on it yet. As he prepared to do so, down in Sanctuary, Tyrael was going over the latest set of bounties in Caldeum. A large woman from a fancy wagon nearby managed to move over to him quickly. On looking at her, Tyrael nodded. On seeing the strain of worry on her face, he became instantly concerned. Something had to be wrong. The intense vision she had would soon prove it.

"You need to go back to Heaven!" she said.

"Why is that, Myriam?" he frowned.

"Because! You need to be there! Go!" she urged.

"Tell me why I need to go."

"Malthael," she whispered. Now he looked at her with complete shock.

"Is he returning?!" he asked.

"It is hard to say," she admitted. "He wants to, but doesn't want to."

"Lorath! I need to see to a Council meeting! Remain here!" Tyrael ordered.

"Yes, Tyrael," Lorath nodded. Tyrael opened a portal up and ran through it. When he saw Auriel and Itherael in the main Council chamber, they both looked at him with a touch of surprise.

"What brings you here, Tyrael?" Auriel asked.

"Myriam, the Vecin enchantress, told me to be here. Something about Malthael," he said.

"Ah. Yes. When Malthael touched Anaurael's mark, he left an energy imprint within her. He was able to contact her after his physical demise. He seeks redemption," Itherael said.

"So…his soul still lives?" Tyrael frowned.

"It appears to be so. But…how can we trust him after the way he attacked us?" Auriel sighed.

"Where is Imperius?" Tyrael asked.

"He is in his inner sanctum with Anaurael. He is going to try to remove Malthael's taint with his Song. He wants us to wait here," Itherael said lightly.

"I'm waiting with you," Tyrael nodded. They all nodded and prepared to wait. In the inner sanctum, Imperius was holding Anaurael to his core.

"You must rest," he whispered.

"I can't…" she trembled. "I don't want to see him again!"

"Anaurael," he said a touch sternly. "You have me with you now. I am always with you. Remember how we fought so perfectly in Pandemonium? The perfect synchronization we had? You held no fear then. Let me confront Malthael at your side. Let me help you find out what he wants."

"Okay," she nodded and took a deep breath. Once he knew she had given him the full mental access he needed, his body began to vibrate with his Song. As much as he knew it would pleasure her, he turned it into a homing device. In her mental frame, he traced where the very essence of his former brother was. What he found was highly disturbing.

Malthael's essence was slight, but it was there. Like a fingerprint on her soul, he had withdrawn himself to the vast corners of her mental subconscious. Imperius was not in his core form here. He was in his usual armored one to confront the troubled spirit. Malthael was standing and waiting on a dirt ledge that overlooked a vast blackness. If he was shoved, he would fall and be fully gone.

"You found me…" Malthael said with a touch of surprise. His tone was still deep, but it lost most of the slow, drawling to it. Even his clothing seemed to have lost most of the black inkiness around it to become a stark grey for neutrality. His wings were still that of a form of mist, but only because he didn't have any Light. He also lacked his weapons. He almost looked like his old self again before he became the Angel of Death. The sight pained Imperius greatly, but he steeled himself for this. He needed any answers that Malthael could give him.

"Anaurael is mine. You almost killed her. Why?" Imperius asked.

"It was not my intention. I had never seen a mark like yours before. I was curious. I did not know what would happen if I touched it," he replied calmly.

"You attacked Heaven!"

"It was to thwart the Nephalem from reaching Pandemonium. I had no choice."

"You could have spoken with me!"

"And my needs would have been out-voted."

"You don't know that."

"But, I do…" Malthael gave a long, drawn out sigh. He turned to stare out at the emptiness before him. "I know I cannot come back. The Arc has not called to me. I have been replaced."

"Tyrael has become Wisdom," Imperius snorted.

"I know. So…if you let me stay here…I shall offer something in return."

"Such as?"

"Knowledge," Malthael whispered. "I shall give knowledge to this one. Ancient wisdom to benefit her for the future. Let me stay and live here. She will learn in her dreams. I will not be truly lost. I will still live, yet not live. I shall merely guide in my own way."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Imperius asked. "How do I know that you won't use this to an advantage? After all you have done…leaving us and converting yourself into a blasphemous thing…what am I to expect now?"

"You have my vow," Malthael said.

"Then there is to be a condition," Imperius said sternly. "Before any of your thoughts come through, hers come through first. If I ask for your insight, then that is the only time you may speak for her. And you are to _only_ come through when specifically asked for! You will not dominate her thoughts. You will not control her. You will not spy through her. I will know if you do. If I find out that you have at any given time, then your vow is null. I shall remove you and force you from her mind."

"I accept."

"Furthermore," he continued. "It is as I stated. She is mine. You will do nothing to sway her thoughts from me! If she speaks with you, then fine. You will only guide her decisions when they are needed. I refuse to allow any to tempt her away from my side."

Malthael only nodded in acceptance, but he made no attempt to step away from the ledge he was on. It was where he was going to stay. He knew the girl he inhabited feared him. He was going to help melt away that fear into a form of trust. If she was going to let him live, despite it not being in a mortal form, he owed her that much gratitude. He could see her as a little sister. He would treat her as such like the others. That was something he could easily do. Maybe, in time, his essence could separate from her into its own ghost. Was it a goal to him? It was possible. Even Tyrael needed time to reform as his essence lingered in Pandemonium after the Worldstone's destruction. It could be done.

Now that Malthael was dealt with, Imperius withdrew himself from Anaurael's mind. He clung to her as she recovered. He made sure to leave a tracking imprint to where Malthael was. He would be closely watched and monitored at all times. He only hoped the others would approve on what Malthael wanted to do. He would find out after Anaurael recovered her senses.


	27. Chapter 27

When Imperius carried a weary Anaurael into the Council chamber, he was surprised to see Tyrael there. On being told how he learned to be there, the massive Archangel snorted his distaste. At the way she gazed at him in his arms, he nodded and calmed himself.

"What happened?" Itherael asked.

"Malthael…I let him live," Imperius sighed. Now the others stared in shock. "He agreed not to dominate her thoughts or mental frame. He would gift her with knowledge in old wisdom and tales. Perhaps in decisions, too. He knows that I can easily find him again to remove him if I sense something wrong. He will not appear in a physical form. He only left the slightest trace of his energy within her. It is enough for his initial will and conscious thoughts to remain alive."

"But can he come back?" Tyrael asked.

"No. His energy signature is too weak. The Heavenly Arch will not accept him. He strayed too far from it. He only wishes to assist as a mental guide. He vowed this to me," he responded. "I am taking Anaurael back to her chamber."

"Of course," Itherael nodded. He knew that Imperius wanted to get away from Tyrael. He couldn't forgive him over a number of things, and it irritated him to be in the same room with him. One of misgivings that Imperius held was the removal of wings that Tyrael did to become his mortal self. Auriel was hurt by Imperius's attitude, too, but she could only hope that the girl would help change this viewpoint in time. All she could do was hope.

"Imperius?" Anaurael frowned and rose up a hand to rest on his armored cheek. He took her into his inner sanctum to seal it and hold her to his core. He helped her undress and he cradled her.  
"I want to tell you a story," he said softly.

"I am listening," she nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"Ages ago, there were two angels. Valor and Justice. They were friends. They were brothers. They both fought countless battles together. They both saw victory and defeat. They trusted each other. Then tragedy happened. A new world took form. Valor wanted to see it destroyed. Justice wanted to see it live. Justice won the decision. That trust they had was destroyed."

"I see where this is going," she said.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Imperius, you know what Tyrael had done. He did everything for Heaven."

"He caused countless deaths…"

"And he saved Heaven, too."

"His Chalice of Wisdom, Chalad'ar," he sighed. "He threw it at me and left Heaven. He turned his back on me. I vowed to be his enemy."

"You can't mean that!" she gasped. "He is your brother! Even if he has flesh now!"

"He can't even join in the Lightsong anymore!"

"The Lightsong?"

"It is what we call the Song to make new angels. It is the Song that our Heavenly Arch gives."

"Imperius, you gave me much of your mind. So much of your thoughts," she whispered and gazed at him. She ran a hand over his cheek and pulled his head down to rest against her neck. "I know why you dislike him. I know why you cannot be around him. So, for me, don't think about him now. Think of me. Okay? Yes, he became a mortal. My parents did, too! Do they regret anything? I'm sure they do at times. But then…they think of me. And they see what I have become. They see how I am with you, too. I do not need to be with other mortals. I still need food and sleep. I'm surprised I can sleep properly with all of the sunlight here!"

"That could be from me, too," he sighed. "And the dreams you have. They puzzle me."

"You never need to sleep. So you don't dream."

"I know."

"But…you can always watch me dream. If you wanted to," she smiled.

"You would let me?"

"You know I would. But…don't stress yourself anymore. Not when you are with me. You always tell me to be brave and to face my foes. Yes, Tyrael is now Wisdom. You don't have to accept it. Just tolerate it. You have done so much now for me. Can you do this for me? As much as you do everything for me, I want to do something for you now. Let me help you."

"You are my missing Light. There is no doubt," he muttered and kissed her hard as his body hummed to fill her with the Song she came to love.

Malthael was deep in thought as he studied this. Since Imperius had agreed to let him have some reign in her subconscious, he was finally able to try and piece things together about her in full. As much as he was curious to try and see out of Anaurael's eyes, he did not dare. He had made a vow to Imperius. But it was only to Imperius. He had made no such vow to any others. He could test his other experiments in time. Mild ones, though. He could not hamper what trust he had started to build. To compensate, he focused on the one he inhabited.

He had a millennia to study on mortal souls. Now that her soul was somewhat freed to be submersed in Imperius's song, he studied it intensely. It gave off a shimmering sound. Much like that of the softest harp with a slight chiming of bells. It was beautiful. Even the color of her soul was like a soft sheen of golden silk that wavered and floated around him. It was, most likely, the most perfect thing he had ever seen and heard. It was the true soul of an angel born of angels in mortal forms.

As he studied it even further, he came upon a rather intense discovery. As he let his awareness move through her physical form, it only confirmed it. It amused him. It could benefit him. He would let his discovery be known in time. And he knew who to reveal it to first. All he had to do now was sit back and marvel at the perfect soul that shimmered over him like an Antarctic Aurora. He would never get tired of watching it. He already knew this.

It took an hour for her to recover after the intensity of the Song leaving her senses. She was clearly famished, though. When Imperius took her out of the inner sanctum, Itherael was there.

"I was hoping to read more of Deckard Cain's scripture with her," he said.

"I can allow that. I will train more angels in the meantime. And heed this. If Malthael tries anything, I want you to tell me. I insist on it," Imperius warned.

"I shall do as you say," Itherael nodded. "She may eat in my Library as she did before."

"I look forward to reading more," she chuckled. Itherael clasps his hands in hers fondly and let Imperius take her to his Library. Izarius was here and setting up a small meal for her. She tucked into it happily, and she beamed at the warm shoulder squeeze that Imperius gave her before vanishing off to his Halls. When her plate was cleaned off, Izarius took it away to refill it. Now that she was alone with Itherael, Malthael was quick to take over.

"I have the book here," Itherael said and made his way over with the tome.

"Good," she said lightly. There was something in her tone that seemed off now. "Tell me. Do you really think that I have offspring?"

"I know you do," Itherael said. "My Scroll has confirmed it."

"Ah. But…is it attached to my body? Or is it in my soul?" she asked.

"What?" Itherael asked uneasily.

"Something different has happened of late," she mused and leaned back in the chair. "Something…vastly important. A discovery. Would you like to know what it is?"

"You are not Anaurael!" Itherael said.

"True," she mused again. "But…do you want to know?"

"And in return for knowing? And did you not vow to Imperius to not pull such an act?"

"I vowed to him while in his presence. I vowed to no others," Malthael muttered out in a deeper, bored tone. "I will not hurt this girl. I owe her far too much for helping me. By…sustaining me. And I have made a discovery. Her soul is impregnated. Not her body."

"You're very serious…aren't you?" he whispered.

"Yes. Her body cannot be touched by physical means. At least, by human means. Offspring will fail. Only pureblood mortal angels…like…Tyrael…can produce such offspring in her physically. Also, the only way for her soul to give birth is through the Lightsong."

"But…she is ill! She gives off the signs of a physical pregnancy!"

"It is her way of showing that it took. But her body will be unmarred. She will feel movement, should it come, but it is only from what her soul is bearing. She will feel all of the pains and needs of a normal pregnancy. But no physical changes will affect her. She will give birth to a very powerful angel. Possibly one on an Archangel level. This will happen every time. Imperius is the Archangel of Valor. Such a thing will always be expected."

"Incredible!" Itherael said. "But, you said that her body cannot be physically touched?"

"By human standards. Only mortal angels will be able to create powerful warriors within her. So…she could be impregnated twice. Once for the soul. And the other for her body. I have studied that much within her. This I do know. And, yes, I know you will tell your findings to Imperius."

"Well, regardless of all of this, we will not allow her to be touched by any, save Imperius. Anaurael is his. He did claim her and mark her. He will not allow such a thing. However, I am curious of other angels that gain mortality. If they could go through the same thing."

"That I would not know," Malthael admitted. "You would have to experiment. Lilaurael is a mortal now. And I know you have become fond of her…"

"She is my sister!" Itherael said defiantly. "I am starting to see you as a taint instead of a help!"

"See me as you like. It matters not," Malthael smirked. "I have told you what I needed to say. Take it as you will. I have said enough."

"That you have," Itherael muttered. When he saw Anaurael blink and cough, he was quick to aid her. She didn't get ill, but she was regaining herself. "Malthael spoke through you."

"What? I only remember smiling at you and then I…I blacked out…" she winced.

"He told me something that he found out about you. About your offspring," he sighed. "I need to speak with Imperius."

"What did he say?"

"Your soul is bearing it. Not your body."

"What?!" she gaped.

"It is hard to explain, but it is understandable. Let me fetch Imperius. We shall all speak here. I will get Auriel, too. She needs to know," he said. She nodded and felt herself shivering. When she gave a slow blink of her eyes, she saw Malthael before her. He was only giving the illusion that he was there.

"Why do you torment me so?" she asked.

"It is not torment. It is how I am. How I have to be…" he said calmly as he gazed at her mental frame of thought. "There is something that you must do for me. When you can. If time permits. Not now, obviously. But…soon. Perhaps…"

"That depends on if I want to do it," she growled.

"If you want to see Chalad'ar, then you will…" he seemed to chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

Imperius's first concern was Anaurael. He moved right to her side after Itherael approached him. Only after she was safely in his embrace did he hear what his brother had to say. Auriel was there, too, to find out what was said by her estranged spiritual brother. It took Imperius by complete surprise, but it did make sense. He also knew that Malthael did not see his core form. To do that would be against his vow to not intervene with Anaurael's thoughts. That did make him feel some relief, but it was when he heard how her physical body worked that he showed true anger.

"She will _never_ be touched! By Tyrael! By humans! By anything!" he raged.

"Calm yourself," Auriel said. "We know this all too well."

"He only stated how her body works. Not that she ever would," Itherael said.

"I would not allow any to touch me. If I never bear a physical offspring, then I'm fine with it," Anaurael mumbled. "There is no need for it."

Imperius placed his hands solidly on her shoulders, and she rested her hands over his. Then Itherael looked at her and said, "Malthael. We know you are listening. Why do you speak as such? Yes, it is the truth, but it is a harsh one."

"All truths are harsh," Malthael seemed to snort from her. Imperius glowered a bit, but he refused to remove his hands from her shoulders. "Think about it. The Angiris Council is in turmoil. The Black Soulstone was an issue. I had gleaned much from what Imperius has told this girl. The Black Soulstone caused a corruption. Tyrael did sense it. It is true that I seek a form of redemption. So, this is what I suggest. I may be able to speak with Chalad'ar. A slim chance. I was Wisdom once before. If it will not speak with me, then I will have to consult with Tyrael. To convince him to aide us in this. The Chalice has answers that we need. I may even be able to train him on how to work with it better. As a mortal, you would think that it drains him, yet makes him want more. I can help him."

"He does not deserve to see the Chalice!" Imperius scowled. "He tossed it at me like a toy!"

"You claimed him as an enemy," Malthael hissed softly. "What other choice did he have?"

"What do you suggest, Malthael? What good will come from this?" Auriel asked gently.

"I am not suggesting an alliance with humans. But a renewal of trust between Imperius and Tyrael. This girl can be a bridge between them at last. I have sensed this," he said calmly.

"You were gone for a very long time," Itherael said. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"What other choice do you have?" Malthael responded. "Let me speak with Tyrael. I know what needs to be done. Not now, though. It is nightfall in Sanctuary. He needs to rest."

"I should go with her. To be at her side!" Imperius scowled.

"No. There can be no intimidation. This is purely a choice matter. It is delicate. I have studied this from all angles, now that I can. This is the only way," Malthael insisted. "And now, I call for a vote. Do we go with my suggestion? Or do we decline?"

"Declined!" Imperius said quickly. "There is no way! What's done is done!"

"I agree with you, Malthael," Auriel nodded. Imperius looked at her with a sense of disdain. "I long to see Tyrael and Imperius come to terms again. To see them like this…it hurts too much."

"As do I," Itherael sighed softly. Imperius scowled again, but felt Anaurael squeeze his hands to show that she was there. Malthael was able to let her control Imperius while he controlled her voice.

"What do you intend to have her do?" Imperius finally asked. He had no choice now. As much as he wanted to get angry, Anaurael's hands on his kept his focus as clear as possible.

"Wait. She will wait for three hours. Then she will go to Sanctuary. You can watch, if you like, as you have done so before. She will not remain there for long. Just enough to speak what needs to be spoken. Her mental state does need you to help keep her stable. This much I do know. And she will not wear her armor from you. She will wear a gown," Malthael said a touch sternly. "She will not be fighting. This is only for conversation of diplomacy."

"What exactly do you hope this will bring?" Auriel asked.

"Like I said. A union in the Angiris Council once more. I shall have Imperius take this girl to the Pools of Wisdom first. My old Halls. I shall see if I can speak with Chalad'ar. I shall reveal what happens. It should be done now without any further delays," Malthael said and seemed to sigh as Anaurael was given full control again.

"Very well," Imperius grunted.

"No," Anaurael winced and clung to his hands. "I don't want to."

"Nor do I want you to," he agreed. "But this was a Council decision."

"It was," Auriel said with a touch of sorrow. "We need this guidance badly."

"Please, Anaurael. Can you seek the Chalice? Will you find answers for us?" Itherael asked gently. "We are all at a loss now. We truly do need this."

"Why did he touch me?!" she whimpered. "Why did he touch my mark?!"

"Give me a moment," Imperius said and lifted her into his arms to cradle her. He turned his back to them to show that he was fully consoling her. They respected this and waited calmly.

"Please, Imperius…" Anaurael whispered. At his calm breathing, she found herself relaxing.

"I don't like it any more than you," he said, as he cradled her close. "But you are my Light. You help me see far more focus than I thought possible. So, this once, we shall go with what Malthael says. We shall seek the Chalice. If he cannot speak to it…then you will ask for Tyrael's aide."

"I know…that Malthael…plans something…" she whispered and shivered hard.

"If he so much as causes you any form of physical or mental harm, he will be banished from you! And he knows this," Imperius growled and squeezed her. "Do not worry. I will watch you every second you are out of Heaven. Make no mistake on that."

"Okay," she sighed and hugged him tight. "Very well. For Heaven and the Angiris Council. Please take me to the Chalice. Let's see what Malthael can find out."

"I will not let you go," Imperius muttered to her. "Not for Malthael. Not for Tyrael. Not for anything or anyone. You are mine. It matters not if your body is free of my offspring. Your soul is still bearing it. That is all that matters to me."

"I know," she whispered, and he gave her an intense kiss.

"Come. Let us see what the Chalice can tell us," he said. She gave a small nod and let him turn with her to face the others. At his nod to them, they teleported to the Pools of Wisdom. Once here, they seemed to pause in silence, almost as though in silent mourning. The Halls felt empty and barren, despite the soft sound of energy pools all around them. They were each like small lakes that stirred with a life of their own on occasion. Much like how one would hear fish along the surface with the occasional swimming jump. Before, the place was lively with wise angels and angelic muses. Now, the soft sounds of the pools were the only sounds that echoed throughout the Halls. It brought a wave of sadness to them all, but they had a duty to fulfill.

"This way," Auriel whispered. Itherael followed silently. When Izarius appeared with his fellow warriors, Imperius had them leave. He couldn't have them follow this once. The Halls they were in were too sacred for warriors right now. They understood and moved to help the Greed Goblins reorganize Anaurael's bedroom a bit more. That much was clearly needed.

"Up ahead," Malthael muttered out. Imperius grumbled a bit, but he relented. He continued to hold Anaurael close. They got to a chamber that housed the Chalice on a single raised podium between pools of energetic blue water. It was in the very center of the room, and the pools were formed along the corners in a circular pattern. It was calm and serene here. Anaurael was too nervous to feel any form of calmness. She wanted nothing to do with it, but Imperius was with her. He gave her courage.

"Let us know what the Chalice says," Imperius said and set her down. He held her to him for a moment before releasing her. The mystical cup resembled four blade-like arches that formed from the base of the cup to curve over the top gently. The cup part had the bottom cut out, but a mist-like form of pure energy spiraled up from the base of the Chalice to pool within the cup part itself. Then the light that formed shone out as though it was a thing from the most glorious fantasy. It was a sentient, living Light that would never deplete.

As she began to walk up to the Chalice, Gurzick had suddenly appeared. She moved quickly in front of him and said, "You cannot take this!"

"Yes," Gurzick nodded with understanding. "Not me."

"Then why are you here?" Auriel asked.

"Greed," he responded.

"Stay out of the way. You can see what happens, but do nothing. And the Chalice cannot be removed from here. You are not Wisdom. You cannot hold the Chalice," Imperius growled in warning. Gurzick only nodded again and hopped off to the side. He already knew that he couldn't touch the Chalice. He tried to take it before, and it became ethereal to his touch. Only Wisdom, or any of the Angiris Council, could handle the Chalice in full. But only Wisdom could delve into its depths to learn of what information lurked within it.

Anaurael took a deep breath, turned back to the Chalice and walked up to it. On peering down into the swirls of light, Malthael emerged. "Speak to me, Chalad'ar. Give me guidance."

The Chalice did not respond, save for one small swirl of mist. He was no longer Wisdom, but the Chalice did recognize him. It gave him only one command. To seek Tyrael for answers. She pulled herself away and shook her head. Imperius gave out a deep sigh. Tyrael would have to be spoken to. There was no other way. She was completely distraught, and he moved to scoop her up into his arms.

"We have two hours left until Tyrael would be safe to approach," Itherael said.

"This girl should prepare. You. Gurzick. She needs a gown of golden silk," Malthael said. "One that would be appropriate for delicate meetings."

"Who you?" Gurzick asked. He could tell it was another from the change in tone.

"She has Malthael in her mind. He can speak through her," Auriel said softly. The Greed Goblin was completely surprised by this. He was not expecting it.

"I have some ideas for her. I shall have various articles delivered," Greed rang out from the crown and had Gurzick start to stock up her bedroom. Imperius only glanced at the other two there before teleporting away to his inner sanctum with Anaurael. Itherael and Auriel knew that he was very worried. They would give way to let him console the girl and have his peace.

"I want him out of my mind," she whispered in his arms. He was seated in his throne with her and hugging her to him the way they both needed it.

"We need answers first," he said. At the tears that started to fall, he stood up and let his core come forth while his sanctum sealed off. "Hush now. I know. I don't like it, either."

"Get him…out…of my head…!" she bawled.

"Does he cause you that much pain?" he asked carefully.

"No. But…he fills me with sorrow!" she cringed. "With anguish! I know he plans something! I just…I don't know what it is! If he turned on you once…"

"You said that you felt remorse for him, though. Didn't you?"

"I know. But that was before I knew what he was going to put me through."

"We need him for the Chalice. You know this as well as I do. Yes, when it comes to Tyrael, I have many mixed emotions. He saw a lot of my faults. He knew that there was something wrong when I did not wish to admit it. What more can be said now?"

"I just know that…at some point…Malthael's true intentions will come forth. And when they do…even I will be unsure of how they can be stopped," she muttered wearily.

"And if his intentions cause you any form of physical harm, I shall remove him. I also said mental harm, but that depends on how severe. That was what I vowed. Think of this as another challenge. One that I will overcome with you. Do not worry so," he said and squeezed her. "No matter what happens, I will always watch over you."

She closed her eyes and began to relax. As she did this, she found herself confronted by Malthael within her mental state. She found herself standing on the ledge with him that overlooked the vast emptiness beyond. Her jaw dropped. Since Imperius marked where he was, Malthael was able to pull her directly to him. He was able to reverse the effect to have her find him and him find her.

"You can wake at any time. I simply needed to speak with you," Malthael said in his deep tone.

"Over what?" she frowned.

"You are an enigma. But, that was from afar," he started. "I know how I can leave your mind now. How I can safely rejoin the others to assist them as my own self. But…it is something that you will detest. That many will detest. I cannot do this without your aide."

"How is that?"

"Your mind…can store vast energy signatures. Like mine. As long as one touches your mark, you can safely make a guideline as a failsafe within you. For example, if Itherael touches your mark, he will find himself here, should he fall in battle. He would live on through you. Same with Auriel. Same with any other powerful Archangel. But…Imperius is exempt from this. He truly is your life. If he falls…then all within you will fall with you."

"But…how would you be able to leave?"

"If I was simply obliterated from here, I would be no more," he sighed. "Such a fate…may be what I deserve. But you pity me. You do wish for me to rejoin my brethren. To help with the Angiris Council in some way. Yes. I was consumed with the souls of humanity. I sought to remove the demon spawn in full. I was so close! But the Nephalem stopped me. So…as the Nephalem is the champion for humanity…I could become the champion for the Heavens. As the Burning Hells made a vessel for themselves, the High Heavens could forge a vessel for them. That vessel…could be me…"

"I don't understand."

"Your body was created by two mortal angels. They were Archangels of their own, but held no true significance other than their vast abilities to coordinate well together. They were different. They loved each other. Such a thing should not have happened. But it did. And they made you. Two Archangels in mortal forms. And you hold a part of Imperius. A piece of his Light. His mental focus. No other mortal angel will hold so much power. So much life. Any offspring you give out physically will be an instant champion to the High Heavens. I wish to be that champion. The first champion."

"But…in order for that to happen…" she paled.

"Yes. I know. It is why I seek to have you find Tyrael. Not only for answers to Chalad'ar. But to free me from you," he said. "To have another chance at life. If not as an angel, then as a mortal angel. Born from you. I shall have the focus of Imperius and the strength of will from Tyrael. I would still be able to slaughter the demons. I would not be fully obliterated. I could die, but that is only if I am careless. The only thing I could hope for would be for me to be able to keep my memories."

"No!" she gasped. "I will not give my body to another!"

"Then you will be forced to tolerate me. Constantly," Malthael seemed to smirk. Then, before she could blink, he moved behind her to pull her against him. "And I will make you loathe it."

"Can't you be born from my soul?!" she finally asked. "And not of my body?"

"It is not possible," he muttered and ran a gloved hand along her cheek. "The Arch no longer recognizes me in this state. My Light has dimmed. I will not be replaced within the Lightsong."

"But…" she winced and felt his hand move to trace down her neck. He was trying to get her used to being physically touched. She was rebelling against it. He wasn't Imperius.

"There is no other way," he seemed to mumble as his hand moved slowly down her chest. Now something in her snapped to preserve herself.

"I shall tell this to Imperius!" she cried out.

"You can…but only after Tyrael does what needs to be done," he growled and pressed himself into her even more. "Do you wish for this torment to stop? If you do…you know what must be done."

"I belong to Imperius!" she shouted and flung him away. Her mental armor in the image of Imperius came to her to arm her. Even her miniaturized spear of Solarion came to her, and she held it up to show she was no longer defenseless. Her mark flared out brilliantly with defiance. He had lost this round. And he knew it. "You have no more hold on me!"

"His Light does burn brightly within you. Very well. I shall relent. For now…" he grumbled. "However, I forbid you to speak of what we spoke of. You will wait until the destined time."

"Whoever said that I needed to speak it?!" she spat. "Imperius will know all!"

He seemed to scowl at her, but he knew she was right. When she finally opened her eyes, she gently took Imperius's hand and pressed it to her mark. He paused at first, but nodded to focus in. If his form could explode, it likely would have.

"He would _dare_ to speak as such?!" he raged.

"Now we know what he truly desires," she muttered and cuddled into him. "I don't know what to think. He has kept to his vow to not cause any form of physical pain. He only causes me mental anguish. It is not a true form of mental pain, but it is doubtful that he can pull such a stunt again. What are we to do? He does want to be free, but it can only be done this way.

"I should have him obliterated!" he fumed, but squeezed her to him to keep focus.

"Do I still approach Tyrael?"

"You must. We need his guidance with Chalad'ar. And I know that Malthael can help him find that focus. It was also a Council decision. We must abide by it. But now we know what Malthael's plan is. I may have to go over this with the others. This is all very shocking to me. Disturbing. And regretful. You are mine. I don't care what the others say."

"I only want to be yours," she winced and pressed into him.

"I am pleased that you stood up to Malthael," he said. "And I do _not_ like how he tried to touch you in such a manner! But we still need his assistance. I shall deal with his transgressions later."

"Of course, Imperius," she nodded.

"And he had better think of something else if he believes that I will not leave you alone after this!" he snarled out protectively. "I will watch from afar when you go to Sanctuary. I can understand that. But I will not leave your side at any other time."

"Good," she nodded and he kissed her passionately before setting her down.

"Come," he said and let his armor reform. "You need to ready yourself."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. Once his inner sanctum reopened, he escorted her to her bedroom. His thoughts were filled with turmoil, but only one stood out. Malthael wanted to be reborn as a mortal. If he did get his way, Imperius would kill him personally if he turned against them. As a mortal, Malthael could truly die and a second chance at redemption would be impossible.


	29. Chapter 29

Tyrael was still in Caldeum. Lilaurael and Ilerael were sleeping in their beds. The others were mainly asleep, too. He couldn't sleep. He was staring out over the city in complete silence. The moon shone a rather pretty silver light over the buildings and towers. The sight would have been inspiring, but his mind was filled with thoughts. At the sound of a soft sigh, he looked over and paused. Anaurael was standing at a distance in her own thoughts now.

The gown she wore was spun golden silk, as agreed on, and it clung to her like another skin. An overlay of gold lace delicately lapped over the solid silk in the form of a cloak-like shawl to cover her shoulders and down her arms. The dress, itself, covered over her shoulders and down to her feet in a modest, yet rather attractive way. Her circlet that resembled Imperius's halo reflected the moonlight perfectly, and her mark glowed softly like a brilliant, burning star in the midst of the desert surroundings. She looked otherworldly and very beautiful. But, when she looked at him, there was an intense sadness in her topaz eyes. He found himself walking over to her to find out what was wrong.

"Is Imperius here?" he asked.

"No," she said softly. Even her molten gold hair seemed to reflect the moonlight in a shimmery effect. It was held back with small, gold and emerald hair pins to keep the front of her hair away from her face. Her circlet was able to hold the rest of her hair back neatly. "He watches, though. From the High Heavens. I have come to speak to you. The Angiris Council has made a choice. They need your help. As you know, Malthael lives in my mind again."

"I know this," he nodded.

"He can speak through me now. He needs to consult Chalad'ar. The Chalice of Wisdom. But, because he is no longer Wisdom, it will not speak to him. So, he would like you to speak for him. In return, he will train you on how to use Chalad'ar effectively. So that it will not harm your mind. He knows how to help you."

"He is willing to help me?!" Tyrael gaped.

"Yes. I do not know what questions he wishes to have answered, though. Such is the case with him. But…there is another matter that he brought up. Imperius knows of this. However, I am not allowed to speak of it yet. The Chalice needs to be seen to first. Will you help us? Will you help Heaven? You have my vow that none will slander you or attempt to harm you. As the champion of Imperius, my word is as valid as his. Tyrael, Aspect of Wisdom, will you help us?" she seemed to plead. On gazing at her, he realized why Imperius wasn't there. It was to show that there was no challenge. That they did need his help. They sent her down to show that no malice was intended. With her, he could be reasonable. He also knew that Imperius was stepping aside for this. There was no choice for him.

"I will help, but only for a condition," he said gently.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I have questions of my own, too. I need them answered."

"You shall have your questions answered after mine," Malthael spoke from her. This had Tyrael back away slightly with surprise. "Yes, brother. It is me. What is left of me. I will help you after you help me. You have my vow."

"Is the Angiris Council truly in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes. There is much corruption. As you have witnessed. This is our chance to purge it. A way for me to have my own redemption with the High Heavens. To try and make things right," Malthael said and looked over the expanse of the city. "But…tell me. Have you slept? If you have not, then you will not have the proper focus for this."

"I have not," he admitted. "It is…difficult to sleep in such times."

"This bodes ill. Very well. Where is your bed? I will have the girl help you sleep," Malthael said. Tyrael seemed to glare at him, but she was given back control.

"What do you mean?" Tyrael frowned.

"Nothing as bad as you may think," she smiled softly. Now that it was her again, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Come. Show me where you rest."

"I suppose…" he sighed. Why did he feel nervous? Or rather warm? He led her to his tent, and she sat down on the bedroll. She gestured for him to lay down.

"Rest your head in my lap. It is all you need to do," she said. He seemed to blink at her with uncertainty, but she gestured again for him to lay back on his bedroll. He had a bed, but it wasn't properly set up yet. He was too busy with other tasks, and Lorath was handling more recruits and scout reports. Even her parents had been too busy with preparations for other things. He was used to sleeping on the ground when he had to.

Sighing with a touch of defeat, he took El'druin off his side carefully to place nearby if he needed his sword right away. He managed to get down on the furs and soft fabrics and rest his head in her cross-legged lap. When his neck showed discomfort, she shifted so that the top of his head was resting slightly against her belly. When her hands came up to lightly rub under his neck towards his broad shoulders under the armor and cloth, he gasped, but it wasn't with surprise. She was able to loosen the tension that was built up there. It was one of the reasons he couldn't rest. He didn't realize how bad it was.

"I've never…felt so…" he whispered. He winced at a sore spot she worked out.

"Relax. Close your eyes," she smiled. "I may not be here when you awaken. It will be expected. I am here to only help you sleep to gain your focus for the Chalice. Shut your eyes and sleep, Tyrael."

"I want to…but…" he yawned. He found his eyes getting heavy. The constant massaging and her soothing tone was starting to get to him. But, it wasn't enough.

"There you go," she chuckled warmly. Then she did what Imperius did for her. She began to take in and release deep, even breaths. This pushed him over the edge. He succumbed to sleep within a few passing seconds. When she knew he was in a pleasant sleep, she waited for ten minutes to ensure that he was fully out of it. Then she reached over for a pillow, but found it far too hard. "No wonder you can't sleep! This pillow is horrible! And your bed isn't even set up! Your back must be a frightful mess. I need my parents to ensure that you get more rest in decent bedding from now on."

Gurzick had appeared, but showed he was being quiet. She gave him the pillow, and he thought for a bit. He vanished away and appeared shortly after with a much softer one. Nodding her thanks, she was able to ease her legs out from under his sleeping form, and the pillow easily took her place.

"Tired?" Gurzick whispered. He was looking at Tyrael.

"Yes. He will need some good food, though. For when he wakes up," she frowned. When Izarius appeared, she beamed at him. He had some fruit and hardy breads to set aside for the morning. "Thank you, brother. His pillow was awful!"

"That would explain it," Izarius chuckled. "Imperius asked me to bring you to him."

"I was planning on going straight to him," she laughed softly. "But, please escort me to his side. I do miss being away from him for even a short amount of time."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. Gurzick chuckled and teleported out. Izarius soon teleported away with her to let Tyrael rest undisturbed, but she did leave a single item behind to show that his meeting with her was real. She left him a small golden hair pin set with an emerald on his breast. It was well into the morning when he finally woke up. He found the softer pillow under him.

"Did I dream?" he mused. When he saw something fall off him, he picked up the hairpin and paused. "No. I did not. She came and helped me rest. She needs this back."

He closed his large hand over the delicate pin, and he stood up to stretch and crack his neck. He actually felt much better than he thought he ever did. He was able to wash up, and he glanced over at the platter of fruit and bread. He found himself laughing softly and was quick to eat his fill. There was just enough there to keep him from over-eating and harming himself. He was amazed. He took up El'druin to respectfully place back on his hip. When he walked out of his small tent, Lilaurael was already up and cooking some stew.

"You look well!" Lilaurael smiled.

"Yes. Um…your daughter spoke to me last night. Not in a dream, either," he said.

"What?" she frowned. He showed her the hairpin and told her what was going on. "Malthael?! He lives in her?! And no one told me? Or Ilerael? We have a right to know!"

"I know. It's why I am telling you. I need to go up to Heaven to see what can be done. She helped me rest. She had me rest my head in her lap. I had to sleep deeply to be fully focused for Chalad'ar. Malthael even stated this," he sighed.

"Now that I can understand. Very well. My husband and I will handle things here. Go to Heaven. Heal the Council," she said. They clasped hands and he teleported away.

When he got to the Angiris Council chamber, he found it empty. He was here early. Taking in a deep breath, he stood tall and prepared to wait.

"The mortal Tyrael graces us again?" an angel seemed to sneer. Tyrael turned to confront the massive angel. He knew that Imperius's prior lieutenant had joined with Malthael's forces and was destroyed. This one could be the replacement. It was true that Tyrael had been around after Malthael's defeat. It was even proven recently.

"I am here from a decision of the Council. I was asked to be here," Tyrael replied.

"Is there a problem?" Anaurael asked calmly. She was still in her gown of gold silk, but she had bathed and tended to herself before placing it back on.

"Ah. The mortal disgrace from Sanctuary. The one that our leader shows his affections. I believe it is a waste of time. It is better spent in the training Halls than with a mortal female," the angel snickered. Then he seemed to falter as her mark flared out with a valorous pulse from the insult. She only glared and he found himself silenced. Only Imperius had the ability to silence lesser angels. His Light within her allowed her to do the same thing. Now he was in trouble.

"I am no ordinary mortal female. My parents were originally angels from here, you know. After they fled to Sanctuary to create me, Imperius felt that something was off. He came to Sanctuary to find me on the night I was born. The mark on my forehead is from his direct touch. I am his missing Light. All of this he has confessed to me in his inner sanctum," she said. Then her eyes narrowed as she challenged and pointed at him, "_I am his champion!_ And for you to slander me as such is as blasphemous as insulting the one that has come to give us his aide by an Angiris Council vote!"

"I'll just…stand aside…" Tyrael muttered and stepped back along the wall. She was furious, but she paused when Imperius appeared behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders. He did not look pleased. He was going to call for her when he felt that something was wrong. His mark told him what he needed to know. The angel was at fault this time.

"Be grateful that I am not wearing my armors, angel. If I was, you would not be standing here now," she seethed. Imperius gave his new lieutenant a look of complete disapproval.

"Go back to my Halls of Valor. Go train the new recruits. If you attempt such unworthy remarks towards my champion again, I will not hesitate to reprimand you. Tyrael does have his faults. But, he is here because of a Council vote. Your actions have displeased me," Imperius said calmly.

"Oh, yes. I shall have Chalad'ar see what possible reason you have for this assault on the girl that is assisting me in retribution," Malthael seemed to smirk from her now. That scared the angel. He didn't know that Malthael lived again in her, and he now knew that she truly was no ordinary mortal female. "Flee to the Halls, lieutenant of Imperius. Flee to the safety of your nest."

The angel was gone without another moment to spare. Imperius kept her calm by squeezing her shoulders gently. She glanced up at him and smiled softly. Then she pat his hands to show that she was well. Tyrael felt a strange touch of jealousy now. It wasn't there before. Not since she helped him rest. He shoved the emotion aside and cleared his mind. He was there to help the High Heavens.

"I shall retrieve Auriel and Itherael. Remain here," Imperius said. She nodded and he teleported away. When she looked over at Tyrael, she nodded to him with respect.

"Thank you for being here. I trust you slept well?" she smiled.

"I did. Better than I can ever recall," he admitted. "Ah. This is yours."

"Thank you," she smiled and took back her hairpin. She placed it back into her hair and thought. "Where did you used to reside? Before you lost your wings?"

"I resided in the Courts of Justice. I…could show you where they are at some point," he said. That strange, warm feeling was back again. He shook his head a bit to remove the sensation.

"I would like that," she smiled. "There are many parts of the High Heavens that I have not seen yet. Imperius is always busy. So, I try to remain in my chambers when I can. As much as I could leave to see my parents, he calls me back."

"He calls you?"

"Yes. My mark lets him call to me from vast distances. He likes knowing I am somewhere safe or at his side. And…with me bearing offspring now…"

"As your parents have said," he smiled gently.

"But…Malthael stated that the offspring is in my soul. Not my body," she said in a troubled way. Now Tyrael seemed to look at her with disbelief. "It's what I mentioned last night. I couldn't say anything there. It is fine here, and, you would think, it would make sense. Imperius's Light is a part of my soul. He is able to Sing with my soul this way. My physical body is untouched."

"So…he couldn't actually…" he blinked. Lyndon was able to mildly tell him some details when he was able to. Tyrael had found himself ignoring him after a while. Much of it still escaped him.

"He does not have flesh, Tyrael. How can he?" she shrugged. "But I am fine with this."

"How will you give birth?"

"Through the Lightsong when it is time."

"I see…" he frowned and looked away. A part of him did miss being unable to help call new angels into the High Heavens. At the feel of her hands on his arm, he looked at her.

"When it is time for my offspring to be born, I would like you there to witness it," she said.

"I will plan to be there," he nodded and smiled. When Imperius appeared with Auriel and Itherael, he nodded to both of them to show he was ready.

"It is time to consult Chalad'ar. We need to go," Malthael said lightly. "We cannot wait any longer. We need to see what can be done."

"I agree," Itherael nodded. Auriel also showed her anxiousness, and Imperius only moved to scoop Anaurael up into his arms to take her to the Pools of Wisdom. Answers needed to be found. And, as much as he detested Tyrael, the mortal angel was their only choice in getting those answers.


	30. Chapter 30

Greed was watching everything very closely. He was a touch surprised to find out about the origins of her offspring, though. He also noticed how Tyrael seemed to have developed a fondness for her. Would something come of this? He wasn't too sure. He was happy that Imperius did make a set of trick stairs to lead into an alternate room. It was already being heaped with treasures. Anaurael was able to visit it to help organize it. It was where she found her hairpins, too.

He was exceptionally curious about Malthael. It actually worried him. He stretched out on his throne of vast coins, gems and treasures to think more. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. The sin of greed didn't have to go to just treasures. Knowledge was something else, and it was highly overlooked. And he always wanted more of that, too.

"_My Greatness of Greats?_" a goblin asked.

"_Hmm?_" he responded.

"_What shall we do? What can we find?_" it asked.

"_Go to the human cities and find more stuff. Shiny stuff and sparkly stuff,_" he ordered lazily. The goblins were concerned. He hadn't been himself lately.

"_I think he is sad that his Bopping Stick broke on him,_" one whispered.

"_I know! Let's find him another one!_" a goblin beamed.

"_No. It's not the same. That one was special. It came from that human girl,_" the first one said.

"_Do you think we can fix it?_" the second goblin asked. The broken shovel came apart at the handle just the other day. Greed was very depressed over it, and it was one of his main reasons for acting so lazy. When Gurzick appeared, the other goblins clamored over to him to tell them the issue.

"_Give me the Bopping Stick,_" he said. The pieces were handed over and he teleported to Sanctuary. He bounded right over to Haedrig and waved.

"Oh! Hello. What do ya need?" he asked.

"Fix?" Gurzick asked and showed him the shovel.

"Hmm. The handle's all out of whack. The shovel blade is poorly bent. It's scrap," Haedrig frowned. "There isn't much I can do for it."

"Greed likes. His. Fix?" Gurzick asked again.

"What did he use this for?"

"Um…ah! Smack! Others!" the goblin beamed. "No work. Get smack."

"So, that's why it's all bent up. Hah! Okay. I could fix out the dents, but the handle is shot. If you can get me another handle, I can fix this for you," Haedrig said with a nod.

"Okay," he nodded back. He teleported back to his home and talked to the other goblins there. They managed to find a long bar of solid gold, but it was too heavy. After more searching through the mess of treasures, they found an old lounge stool. It was taken by a newly recruited goblin some time ago, and Greed wasn't impressed with it. But, since it was found, it was kept. Gurzick took it back to Haedrig. On studying it, the legs were able to be salvaged into a new shovel handle. Now that it was repaired, and the shovel blade reinforced to withstand more head smacks, it was taken to Greed.

"_What is this?_" Greed blinked.

"_We fixed your Bopping Stick!_" Gurzick beamed. Greed took the shovel and tested it. On looking at a lounging goblin, he swung it and smacked the lazy minion perfectly upside the head.

"_Half of you are to go to the Burning Hells and find me more gold and sparklies! The rest of you are to help Gurzick find a gift for the one who fixed my Bopping Stick! Go!_" Greed ordered.

"_He's back!_" a goblin giggled.

"_He is…_" the lazy goblin winced and rubbed his head. Within the hour, Haedrig would find his forge heaped with weapons and armors from all over for him to fix and keep. After swearing at the unruly pile, he glanced over at his mildly dozing apprentice. He sighed and laughed. His work was never done, was it? As they got to work, Greed chuckled at what he saw in his mirror. Twirling his newly repaired Bopping Stick in a free hand, he moved his gaze to the High Heavens.

The angelic troupe had just reached the chamber that held Chalad'ar. Imperius squeezed Anaurael to him and let her down to stand near Tyrael.

"All right. What questions do you have?" Tyrael asked.

"You can ask your questions about mine after you have answered mine," Malthael said through Anaurael's form. That confused Tyrael at first, but he nodded. "For my first question. Is this girl truly the link needed to heal what is done between you and Imperius?"

"Hmm…" Tyrael thought and gazed into the Chalice. At his wince, Malthael frowned.

"Ignore the density. Look for the purity. Keep yourself focused. Separate the negative from the positive. Try again," he instructed. Tyrael closed his eyes and refocused. On gazing into the Chalice again, he blinked at what he learned.

"Yes. It is true. She will help heal us," Tyrael said.

"Good. Now, ask how exactly it is to be done."

"Very well," he said and looked again. At what he discovered, he backed away with shock.

"What did it say?" Malthael asked. With Imperius staring at him with the other two powerful Archangels, Tyrael grimaced. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"She needs to give birth to a mortal child. From me," he said. Imperius seemed to stop moving. He could sense Anaurael screaming her distaste at it from within her mind.

"But…I mean…" Itherael started to ask with confusion, but Malthael rose up Anaurael's hand.

"I am not done. I have one last question. Will I seek the redemption I need with this child?" Malthael asked. Tyrael looked at Anaurael with a glare, since it was Malthael in control, but he moved back to look into the Chalice after clearing his thoughts. After a moment, he looked away.  
"Yes. You can be reborn through this child. But, you will lose some memories. If not all," Tyrael said and looked away. If it wasn't for Imperius being in complete focus with Anaurael's mental frame, he would shattered the Chalice.

"What questions did you have, Tyrael?" Auriel asked softly.

"They have been answered with his," Tyrael muttered.

"I wish to speak with you alone, Tyrael," Imperius grounded out. "Malthael, I want Anaurael in her chambers. She needs to remain there until I come for her."

"Of course," Malthael mused and had her teleport away. She was not happy. Imperius knew this. Auriel and Itherael were already gone. Imperius seemed to glare at Tyrael and shudder.

"It's good to see you again, too," Tyrael frowned.

"Were it not for her…"

"I can understand that."

"She is only meant to be for me!"

"Well, what would you have us do then?" Tyrael finally glared at him. "Malthael is trapped in her mind. From what I know, he touched her mark and left a part of him in her. In order to get him out safely, he needs to be reborn. The Heavenly Arch doesn't recognize him anymore, Imperius. The Chalice revealed that to me. There is no other way for him to be freed. Would you let her suffer? Would you destroy Malthael in full?"

"I should destroy him," Imperius growled.

"This is a very nasty dilemma that we have. Do you let me help Anaurael so that we can get Malthael out? Or do we let him stay in her mind and cause her more grief? Yes, I can tell she isn't happy about this. I'm not either. I doubt that anyone is. What would you have me say? And what would happen if you destroyed Malthael? Where would that leave us?"

"I would have you leave Heaven and not return. I would have you continue to remain as my enemy. As for Malthael, he is still sick! I should obliterate him out of her mind so that he ceases to exist! I should watch him finally wither and die so that he may finally know peace!"

"But you won't. Because he is still our brother," Tyrael said in a stern tone. Imperius could only mutter and look away. "And Anaurael would feel guilty, too."

Imperius looked at the Chalice as it glowed in its own soft light. "Ask it what will happen if Malthael is reborn. What would it mean?"

"I can ask that," Tyrael nodded. He went to the Chalice and looked inside it. "He will become a champion for the Angiris Council. He will be unopposed through all of Sanctuary and the High Heavens. Mainly because he will be my son to work with Sanctuary, and he will uphold justice with wisdom. He will also hold a portion of your Light to help moderate Heaven at all times. He will be able to fight equally at our sides in any battle."

"So, no matter what happens, only good will come of this. A champion for Heaven. Malthael knew this, I think. Anaurael told me that she had a feeling that he was up to something. I don't think he expected this much. But, the magnitude of this now! He knew that he would gain more power!"

"But he would be born as a mortal. And, think of this. He would have a mortal soul. He would not be born of the Lightsong, but a mortal angelic woman. But, it is true, he would be powerful."

"As would my offspring when that one comes to pass," Imperius thought aloud. "Any of my offspring with her. I only intend to have one champion mortally born from her."

"So…you want to go through with this?" Tyrael frowned.

"It is either this, or we continue to watch Anaurael suffer. She is my champion. The Light I have lost for so long. She is important to me. I cannot let her suffer for so long. It would not be good for her. I am not doing this for you. I will always despise you. But for her…" he trailed off in thought. "Ask the Chalice one more question for me."

"And what would that be?"

"What would happen…if a human tried to be with her?"

"Let's find out," he nodded and looked into Chalad'ar. "Her body cannot bear any form of demon spawn. Humans are also listed in this. The pregnancy will always fail."

"So…only angels. At least that makes me feel better. If by a touch. As if I would let her lay with such a filthy thing, anyways," Imperius snorted.

"There is a slight issue, though," Tyrael said.

"What issue?"

"A pregnancy may not take right away. It may take a few tries. Lilaurael told me that she was with Ilerael constantly. Whenever they had a chance to be together. It took several months for her to conceive. Will that happen with Anaurael? I have no clue. But if Malthael is in control, I'm sure he would know how to manipulate her body to suit his needs."

"I shall hope that once is enough. Should an offspring happen quickly, then I shall be…tolerable of you. It will be your son. I will not deprive you from checking on her health. That is the most I will ever allow. Once the offspring takes, you are not to touch her ever again."

"I would have no need to," Tyrael agreed. "I am busy enough, as it is."

"Very well," Imperius sighed heavily. "I…am unsure how to approach this with her."

"We should give her some time first. To let her get accustomed to the idea. To accept it. I did tell her that I would show her the Courts of Justice. I could gain her trust there."

"As much as I hate it…" Imperius seemed to ground out. "I agree."

"Shall we form a truce?" Tyrael asked. The massive Archangel seemed to grumble, but he straightened all the same.

"I accept. Our truce starts as of now."


	31. Chapter 31

Anaurael was sitting on her bed and shivering. She hated the outcome of it. She hated what was to come. She declined her food. She didn't greet Gurzick as she usually did when he appeared. Izarius knew all too well how severe her depression was right now. There was only one other time that this happened, and it was after she tried to make friends with the local village girls in her childhood years. They had teased her so badly that she had secluded herself in her room. He was able to talk her out of her depression. He had to do the same thing once again.

As the first one that found her, he made sure that she was always his first priority. He proved to her that day that she could talk to him about anything. He also gave her his name that day. He saw her as the closest friend he would ever have. He knew she would talk to him.

He glanced at his fellow warrior brethren and they nodded. As the one that found her first, they saw him as their squad leader. They left the room.

"Gurzick, I need a moment alone with her. Give me one hour. Please keep your brothers and sisters, if you have sisters, out, too," Izarius whispered to him.

"What?" Gurzick frowned. Greed poked at him and his minions to do other tasks to help Izarius out. He knew what needed to be done now. The Greed Goblins vanished, but it took a bit more convincing for Gurzick to leave. After the chamber was fully cleared out Izarius looked at Anaurael. He calmly walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Grieve now. It is fine," he soothed.

"There is…nothing…to grieve about…" she whispered.

"Do not lie to me. I am your older brother. You need to vent your anger. Your sadness. Your rage. Imperius is not here. I am. Talk to me. You did so before. I am here now."

"Why…does this…happen…to me…?"

"Because you are special. Different. You were chosen by Imperius. He claimed you as his ward. He guarded over you from afar until your tenth year. Then he revealed himself to you in full. He claimed you as his champion. You _are_ his champion. And you will always be my little sister," he said soothingly. "When you had none to speak to after those selfish children teased you for trying to befriend them, I was there for you. The odds are stacked against you once more. I am here to be your guiding strength. To help you recover from this downfall. Talk to me. Grieve, too, if you must. You are at your limit. I can tell, Anaurael. Confide in me as you always have."

"I…don't want to…" she whispered. But the tears came. He pulled her into his arms to let her sob hard. He rocked her and finally had to carefully lift her into his lap to hug her tightly to his chest. At the sight of a small stack of cotton handkerchiefs, he knew that it was from Greed. Nodding slightly, he took one and had her blow her nose after most of the crying was done. He dried the rest of her tears and held her in silence to let her recover. When she breathed easier, he was able to talk again.

"Tell me what happened," he gently urged and ran a finger through a lock of molten gold hair. "Tell me why you grieve so. I was told to leave with the others. I do not know anything."

"It has been found out," she said hoarsely. "That Malthael is in my mind."

"I do know that much."

"He wants to be freed, but the Heavenly Arch does not recognize him. He cannot be reborn as a true angel. So he torments me in my mind until he gets what he wants. Imperius knows this. There is a way for him to be freed. He was able to verify it with Chalad'ar."

"Does he truly wish to be freed?"

"Yes. But…he must be reborn as a mortal child. From me," she cringed. Now he glanced at her with shock. "Tyrael is the only one that can help him accomplish this goal. As the only other mortal angel, it can be done. But…I vowed that only Imperius would touch me! That I belonged to him! To let myself be with another…it hurts so much! I mean…yes…this could finally heal their mistrust with each other. But…to sacrifice such a vow to him…"

"Think on this," he said softly. "If such a vow were to be sacrificed for a limited time, would not a lot of good come of this? Malthael will be free to be your son and out of your mind. Tyrael may never need to touch you again after such a thing has been done. Imperius will finally mend what was broken with Tyrael, too. There have been a lot of misgivings with Tyrael."

"Has there?"

"There has been. Many feel that he should never have stripped his wings. To do such is an outrage to any angel. It is a form of sacrilege. I am very surprised that your parents were not hunted down and killed the moment they were found out! They hid themselves very well. Even I was outraged when I saw them, but I was only told to find them to find you. And, I will admit, I was very shocked to see you. I sensed Imperius within you."

"You did?"

"Yes. Even as a newborn, his Light in you was strong. I do not know how you came to hold it. It could be that the Heavenly Arch knew. It always knows much. Great Anu was exceptionally wise. It could be that, as the vessel for the Burning Hells housed all of the evils, you could be a vessel for the High Heavens, but to give birth to new life in various ways. I have been thinking much on this."

"Malthael discovered that any angels that touch my mark would be in my mind after their death. He discovered it after touching my mark. When his body was slain, his spiritual essence was drawn to me. He hid behind my own energy until he was strong enough to call to me. Then Imperius found him."

"And…in order for them to leave your mind?"

"What is being done with Malthael may be the only way," she shivered. He was still rocking her in his arms. Then she took his gauntleted hand and pressed it to her mark. He gasped as he felt a connection made. A portion of his spiritual energy was now locked within her mental state.

"Why?!" he asked her with shock. She didn't answer right away. After she knew the connection was done, she moved his hand to press her cheek into.

"You are my brother. I cannot let you fall and be lost to me. At least…if something does happen to you…you will find a way back to me. And another form of redemption and rebirth can be given to you. You deserve so much, Izarius. You may lose memories, but not all. The Chalice said that much to Tyrael when it was asked," she whispered. He looked at her with silent wonder. Then he did something she never saw before. He removed his helmet to set aside. He tilted up her face and pressed an innocent kiss to her lips and another to her forehead.

"You are my sister. I love you dearly. For this honor that you have bestowed upon me, I will never leave your side. I will always defend you. I will never falter with doubt about you."

"I love you, too, Izarius. You have always been there for me."

"And I always will. I…will admit something."

"What is that?"

"I was appalled at first. When I was told to guard over you and your parents," he sighed and pressed an invisible chin to her forehead. "I did not want to watch over mortal filth. But…an order from Imperius was an order. I could not fight it. In time…a few weeks, if that…I saw the struggle they went through. How they coped and survived. It…emboldened me. I saw why they did what they did. And there was one day I was told to watch over you. At a year old. Your parents had to attend a village meeting. I did not want to watch a mortal child! It was the last thing I wanted to do. But…you reached for me. And you clung to me with such trust…"

"I did?" she smiled.

"You did. And…I found myself laughing. And as I held you, I realized that you were no ordinary mortal. The mark of Imperius burned so brightly on you! I saw that there was no reason for me to fight any more orders about you. There was no reason for me to question why I was guarding you. After that day, I always offered to look after you. I saw you then as I do now. My sister. A champion of Imperius. A warrior of the High Heavens in mortal form. I actually feel intense relief that I was the one that found you first. That there was a reason for it. This…was my reason. What we are doing now."

She began to tear up again, but it was with a form of relief. He continued to rock her as these tears were spent, and he replaced his helmet right after he dried her tears again. She swallowed hard, but refused to let him go just yet. He knew she needed him there. His white tendrils of wings gently wavered around them as he rocked her. When Imperius appeared and saw them, he only nodded.

"Izarius, please approach me," he said regally. Izarius gave her one final squeeze and let her move onto the bed. He rose up dutifully and approached respectfully. "I have now seen how you are with her. How you protect her and let her confide in you in my absence. I am very pleased with you. So, I am going to give you a new rank. A permanent one. You are to be my champion's personal protector and strength should I not be present. Continue as you are now. There was a reason that you found her first. Let this be that true reason."

"Imperius!" Izarius said with wonder. At the nod given, Izarius found his armor shifting slightly to have a few more gold embellishments than the usual angel. His form also got larger and more formidable with an imposing stance. The Heavenly Arch agreed to the decision.

"You are to become another lieutenant of mine. This is a rare thing for us to do, but such a thing is needed. You are always there for her. Let this show the others why. Never falter in your loyalty to her or myself. Always do your duty with utmost respect and valor. Cut down any that oppose us," Imperius said sternly. Izarius bent down on one knee to show his loyalty to him. But, to Anaurael, he simply moved to her side to rest a hand on her shoulder. It was much that Imperius did, but this was in a brotherly way. He was honored twice this day. Once by her to be reborn. Once again by Imperius to champion Heaven and to protect her even further.

"What will you have me do?" Izarius asked.

"Just be as you always are. Be my brother," Anaurael nodded. At this, he relaxed and became more like she was used to him being. "Around others, you can show your new change. Your new status. But…around me…there is no need for it. I am as you said. Your little sister. Such a thing can be shown to me in the privacy that we share now."

"Of course," he chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I need to speak with her in my inner sanctum. Has she had any nourishment?" Imperius asked.

"She has not. She was severely depressed. Shall I prepare a small table for her?" he asked.

"Yes. Not much, but enough," Imperius nodded. When the other three angelic warriors returned, they paused with surprise at Izarius's new look. It was explained how and why he got his new enhancement. They fully respected him now and would see to him first on anything that needed to be done if no others were around.

Imperius now gestured for her, and she rose up. She was still very troubled, but she squeaked when he pulled her into his arms to carry her. Holding her close, he took her into his inner sanctum. Sitting in his throne with her in his lap, he all but crushed her to him. She could tell he was very troubled now. "Imperius? What is wrong?"

"I have called a truce with Tyrael," he said gently. She blinked at him, but he only sighed. "I have also decided to let this offspring with him take form. But, once it is made, he is no longer allowed to touch you. I forbid it. We both know that this mortal offspring will champion the High Heavens in full. It would be…foolish…to not allow such a thing to take place. As much as it disgusts me, it all works in the favor of Heaven. Before, I would have declined much. Forced him out of Heaven. Refused all choices. But…with you coming back to me…with all of this centered around you…I cannot see you suffer so with Malthael in your mind. He is still my brother. Tyrael forced me to admit that much."

"Izarius believes that I am the vessel made for the High Heavens. Only, unlike the vessel for the Burning Hells that was made to die, I am made to give new life," she whispered. He turned to look at her with a silent form of surprise. "I know that such a thing may never happen. But…I did have him touch my mark. Izarius…he is my older brother. I love him as much as my parents. I cannot bear to see him perish and be dissolved into nothing. I may even have the same thing done with Itherael and Auriel. I know that it may not work with you, though."

"I know. I am your life. If I fall, so do you. And, I know this. Tyrael may not have the chance that they do. It almost seems as though only angels can be held in your mind. So…your parents, if they fall, they would also be lost. Such is the way a sacrifice needs to be made."

"I will speak with Auriel and Itherael later," she nodded. "And I will test your theory with my parents. Maybe even Tyrael to see if it is true."

"I will ensure it. Unfortunately, this means that, if any in your mind do fall, Tyrael would have to help them come about again. Hopefully it will never come to that," he snorted. She could only wince and nod. "But we do not know for sure. We shall see what happens with Malthael."

"That we will," she agreed and continued to rest on him. "I do request something of you."

"Yes?"

"When Tyrael has succeeded in being with me," she seemed to cringe, and he squeezed her with understanding. "I want you to be with me right after. I will need you."

"I know that," he nodded. "Have no worries about that."

"I can only hope that I won't need a human!"

"No!" he scowled. "Humans will not work! I had Tyrael ask that question. Your body is incapable to do anything with demon filth! Humans are half demon. They will not work. Nor will I allow such disgust to touch you! At least Tyrael is a mortal angel. As much as I despise him, I will accept that part of him. Not like I have much of a choice now."

"Imperius," she whispered. "I want you to do something for me."

"Hmm?"

"Should an offspring happen for Tyrael, you are to no longer despise him."

"What?!"

"Think about it. I will be bearing him a son. A rebirth of your brother. By him doing this, then there is no reason for it. Granted, you will always be wary of him. I can understand that. Despise him if you must. Just do not voice it in front of me. It will cause me to build mistrust with him. If I am to accept all of this, I need to see Tyrael in a new light," she said. He sighed heavily. "So, while we are here, I want you to tell me all about him. The battles you fought with him. The victories and losses you did with him. Tell me of him as if he was your brother. He _is_ your brother, too. Let me believe in him as you did so long ago. Please?"

"Very well. You are right," he nodded with a small grunt of distaste. He hated being wrong, but this was his missing Light. She had to see Tyrael in a more positive aspect. At a shift in her mind, she knew that Malthael was also curious to hear this side. As much as she disliked it, she allowed Malthael to listen in. Maybe it would help improve him, too.

Only after Izarius appeared with a small table of food and drink to let her take what was needed did Imperius begin to talk of his earliest memories with Tyrael. She rested in his lap and listened to everything he had to say with rapt attention.


	32. Chapter 32

It was close to sunset in Sanctuary by the time she was able to approach Tyrael in Heaven. He was looking out over the Silver Spire and gazing at his former home with a sense of sadness. As memory after memory assaulted him, he didn't even hear Anaurael move up to him to stand at his side.

"You look so upset," she whispered. He glanced at her and could only nod. She was still wearing her golden gown, but she lacked the lace shawl. Her hair was looser from the lack of hairpins, but that was fine. She still wore her rings, though. She could never remove those. Or her circlet.

"Whenever I come here," he said softly. "I remember how I used to be. How I didn't have to feel so trapped in a mortal form. Yes, your parents also cope with the same pain. They understand everything that I am going through now. They helped me work through the worst of it. They helped me gain a new form of understanding, too. They were simply a bit more prepared than I was."

"My Father spent a year preparing, from what I was told. It was the same year that he was sent to look for you. He spent much of that year making a safe place for himself and Mother."

"He wouldn't have found me, anyways. I had to recover in Pandemonium."

"Did you?"

"I did. My angelic form was obliterated by the Worldstone's destruction, but I was more than just a warrior angel. I was able to recover myself. But it took twenty years to do so. I had no choice in what I did, either. Baal had touched the Worldstone. It was fully corrupted. It would have been a direct link to the Burning Hells. I did what I had to do."

"I know you did," she nodded. "Imperius does, too, but he felt that it could have been salvaged another way. I am not sure what way, though."

"There was no other way. It was tainted."

"What's done is done. Would you like to show me the Courts of Justice? You did promise me a tour," she chuckled. He smiled and nodded. When Izarius appeared, he blinked in thought. Did he know this angel? Izarius now stood a good foot taller than Anaurael at six feet in height. Even his wings looked a touch more massive. "Izarius! What brings you to me?"

"I was told to walk with you in case any try to hamper your tour," Izarius said softly.

"Ah. Yes. Please do," she nodded. "If Darius, Azarius and Mithus wish to join, please let them. I would be honored with their company."

"I shall fetch them," he nodded and vanished away.

"That is Izarius?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. Imperius made him into a lieutenant. He comforted me as a brother would. He always had when I was troubled. I…also had him touch my mark to leave his essence within me. I wanted him to," she said with a sad smile. "I could not bear the thought of him falling in battle with no way to return to me. It was important to me."

"But…you know how he would have to come back…"

"I know this. So does Imperius," she nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. Have you eaten?"

"I have," he said. Then his gut growled. "This morning I did."

She clucked her tongue and tossed him an apple that she tended to carry with her in a small side pouch. "Eat that as we walk. Toss the core over the side. Maybe it will hit a demon on the top of the head! Then the filth can blame whatever is around it."

"Really?" he mused, but he chuckled all the same. He finally relented and bit into the fruit as they walked. When a group of angels spotted them, her mark seemed to flare out in warning. The Light of Imperius was felt, and they minded their own business. Imperius was keeping constant watch over her. Either in a viewing pool or from her mind. He was always with her.

"I have been curious," Malthael finally said from her. Tyrael tensed and looked over warily. "Why did you tear your wings from you? For what true purpose?"

"I did that because, even though humanity was half demon, they were also half angel. There is no justice in watching others die for naught. There was enough suffering going on everywhere, as it was. There was no need to see more happen for no reason. A demon invasion was imminent. The angels here did nothing. Imperius couldn't care less about life on Sanctuary. He'd rather see the whole race of humanity destroyed. But, it was humanity that also turned the tide against the evils before. Yes, there are many that would result in evil natures. Easy to corrupt. But then there are those that can resist the forms of temptation. That only want to help others and live in what peace they can. Those are the humans that I trusted and confided in. It is what the Horadrim is all about."

"Yes. We all know of the Horadrim…"

"As do you, since you slaughtered so many of them in front of me!"

"I was purging demons. I did what I had to do."

"You killed innocents!"

"Stop!" Izarius said when he reappeared with his fellow warriors. "Enough with this talk! You will both harm Anaurael! Should Malthael remember this part of his past after his rebirth, you can speak to him of it then. Not now. There is no need for this talk now."

"He will also be your son. You can spank him for his insolence," Darius mused. That had Tyrael pause and bite back a laugh at the reasoning. Malthael seemed to scowl, but he let Anaurael take control again. At her sigh of irritation, Izarius moved over to her to squeeze her.

"It will be done soon," he said.

"I know. I'm sure that not all are like this. I just…I don't like it. Even then, will he be absorbed in the new offspring when it develops? Or only when it gets close to the time for him to be reborn? I have so many questions!" she winced.

"I do have a question," Tyrael said. "I saw in the Chalice that Malthael had corrupted your mark. That he blocked off the connection to Imperius. You told me that Izarius was able to touch your mark and you seem to be fine."

"Think on this," Izarius said. "Malthael was formerly the Angel of Death. His touch corrupted and killed all things. If he was still the Archangel of Wisdom, then that would not have happened."

"That's true!" Tyrael said with clarification.

"Finish eating your apple," Anaurael said with a small smile. Tyrael gave her a look, but she only glared at him back. "If I am to bear an offspring from you, then you had better listen to me!"

"I…" he started with disbelief. At another mild glare, he relented and stopped walking to finish off the apple. But, instead of throwing the core over the ledge, Darius took it from him to dispose of.

"You should have tossed it over the side," she mused. He looked at her and shook his head with a small laugh. When they got closer to the Courts of Justice, a change came over him. He seemed to droop a bit as though burdened with a silent guilt. She noticed this right away and frowned.

"I can't go any further than this," he whispered. They were at the threshold. Two massive statues of regal angelic warriors graced the entrance.

"Yes, you can," she said and reached for his hand. "I will be with you. Izarius. I thank you and the others for escorting us here. We shall continue on alone. Just make sure that none others appear to disturb us. Tyrael has some mental demons he needs to overcome, it seems."

"As you will," Darius nodded.

"We shall let none enter," Mithus agreed.

"They will answer to us first," Azarius vowed.

"I shall continue with you, but at a respectful distance. Imperius did not wish for me to leave your side. If any do linger here, I will need to help confront them," Izarius said.

"On a condition," she said. "You need your weapon upgraded. The others may keep their hammers. But, you need a better weapon for your new station."

"I understand. I shall get a replacement weapon after I know you are well here," he said.

"No. Get one now," she said with a hint of challenge. As the champion of Imperius, her rule over-rode his by instinct. At his stiffening of instant respect, she softened and said, "Please, my brother. It would make me feel that much better. Please do this for me."

"Remain where you are? I do worry about a confrontation," he admitted.

"We shall wait. It will help Tyrael gain his courage back," she nodded. When he vanished, she turned to Tyrael. "Now. As for you. Why do you pause as you do before your old domain?"

"It is the guilt," Tyrael admitted. "All of my warriors fell when I vanished. When my wings were gone, the rest had no leadership in Justice to turn to. I feel that I disgraced them."

"And now they haunt you?" she asked.

"Yes," he winced.

"Well, you have done enough grieving. You are here for me. To show me something that you said you would do. Make a new memory with me. A happy one. You are showing me a place that used to be your home. There should be no reason for you to feel such sorrow now. In time, it could be your son living here to revive this Court. As Auriel has always said, do not lose hope."

He looked at her with sheer wonder. As he gazed at her, his Wisdom seemed to click in, and he studied her further. Now he made a realization. Could this girl be the full embodiment of all aspects?! Of Hope, Valor, Wisdom, Fate and Justice? And could she be the one to truly give a second chance to angels that have passed unjustly? At this thought, he said, "At some point, I would like to show you the Arch of Heaven. I will speak with Imperius later."

"I have not seen that yet. I would like to see it at some point," she smiled.

"We will plan for it," he nodded. Izarius had appeared with a newly appointed two-handed spear. That had her smile and she embraced him fondly. She also noticed that his helmet had changed to a cloak-like hood. It signaled that he was now stronger than most angels.

"Do you like the change?" Izarius chuckled.

"I do! It suits you very well," she beamed. He squeezed her and prepared to follow them from a distance. "You should have my Father train you in stealth. If you are to follow me around, you could be the silent guard. Would you like that?"

"I will definitely look into that!" he nodded. "I did study some of what he taught you. I will learn more from him when I can. It will prove beneficial."

"Good! Now, Tyrael, will you please escort me into the Courts of Justice? I would really like to see what is in them," she smiled. He took a deep breath and offered his arm.

"I can do that," he nodded. She accepted his arm and they walked into his old domain. Izarius waited until they got twenty paces in front of him before following them. The other three moved to fly about the outer areas to ensure that none could get past. They would soon be joined by others. Imperius wanted no other meddling angels to get in. As much as he hurt over the thought that his champion was going to be touched by another, he also knew that it was needed to get Malthael out of her mind.

Now that they were in the Courts of Justice, Tyrael felt the bombardment of guilt on the deaths of his fellow angels. He remembered how they used to stride his Courts with a sense of justice and pride. The honor and righteousness they all had was overwhelming before. Now that chambers and halls lay empty and barren, it began to affect him again. Anaurael saw all of this. She encouraged him to keep going. To tell him what each chamber meant. Where each hall led. When they were about to reach where his own inner sanctum would be, she stopped him.

"We are about to enter your true place of retreat. Can you do this?" she asked carefully.

"I can," he said with a sharp nod.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes," he nodded again. She nodded back to him, and they walked into this circular chamber. Unlike Imperius's chamber with fountains, a throne and a show of valorous displays, Tyrael's chamber was filled with imposing angelic statues all around. There was a chair here, but it seemed to be one that sat behind a judge's desk in a massive courtroom. It was tall, slender and bore the weight of him easily before. There was no dust in Heaven, so it seemed to be waiting silently for a new owner. On seeing it, he finally felt tears sting his eyes.

He fell to his knees before it, and she moved to hug him tight. "It is safe to grieve here. You know that none can see you. Izarius waits outside. Imperius cannot even see us. Be yourself here. Let the emotions finally come free of you."

"I didn't…mean for…!" he gasped, and she only rocked him as Izarius rocked her before she came to Tyrael's side. She knelt down and let him cling to her as he let his grief rage on. He held onto it a lot longer than he knew. After a while, she knew that it was time to let a new pain come to pass. To let a new memory take root. She tilted Tyrael's face up to hers and kissed him deeply.


	33. Chapter 33

Three hours later, he found himself coming to on the floor of the chamber. His armor was in scattered pieces all around him. El'druin was resting on the chair in a respectable way. Her dress was draped over the side of the chair elegantly, but her circlet was still in place. Her slippers were even set near the chair, too. He didn't remember what happened. All that he recalled was that she kissed him and something primal took over. A need that he didn't know he needed. Even at her cry of pain, he barely had any focus at all.

All he did now was gaze up at the vaulted ceiling set with a single circular set of arches of gold in the center from the walls meeting at the top. The ends then curved outward slightly in a fleur-de-lis way at the very top. Suspended in the center of this small decoration was a foot-wide drop of solid gold that was held on with slender threads to the hooked edges. It was from this droplet that the room held light to see with. There were no windows here. This chamber was made for privacy and secrecy much like Imperius's sanctum. Rooms like these were private retreats.

When he tried to move, he found her sleeping against his bare chest. Now his jaw dropped at the state they were both in. Locks of her molten gold hair were draped over him as though stating a touch of possession. He eased himself back down carefully and closed his eyes to think. He felt calm, though. It was almost as though he could finally forgive himself of everything that happened.

He shifted to rest his head on his arm, and he felt her move to press into him even more. Holding her to him with his free arm, he knew that Imperius was going to be taking her back. He winced, but he sighed. It was part of the truce. The only good thing that he did know was that this may have to happen again. As much as he wanted it to happen on Sanctuary, he knew it had to be done here. In his old inner sanctum. It was the only safe place. He could go to the Pools of Wisdom, but he knew it was safer here. Many thought this area was abandoned. It would remain as such until the Courts could be revived.

Sanctuary didn't hold the same amount of energy needed to sustain such a joining. There was no other choice in the matter. That and he could be intruded upon. The last thing he wanted was for Lorath, or, even worse, Lyndon, to barge in on them unannounced. It tended to happen if there was an emergency. Of course, he was going to have to tell her parents about this. They deserved to know.

"Huh?!" he asked when he heard movement. Then he relaxed when he saw it was Izarius.

"You both will need nourishment. I'm only setting up a small table for you. It's what I have done for Imperius when she is with him," he said lightly. "Did you want me to gather up your armors?"

"No. It's fine. What…happened?" Tyrael asked. "And I'm in need of a pillow."

"I waited outside, so I don't really know what happened. But, I can easily guess by your current state," Izarius mused and shrugged a bit. "I did hear her cry out, though."

"Yes. I was…informed by others…of the cry a virgin can give. Not that I wanted to hear it, but when you travel with a man that loves to be surrounded by wealth and women on a daily basis…"

"I can understand that," the powerful angelic warrior sighed. "You have my sympathy."

"Thanks," Tyrael chuckled. Izarius vanished and reappeared shortly after with a couple pillows and a soft blanket. "And thanks again. I guess I should rest more."

"If you haven't been sleeping well, then you should," Izarius agreed. He draped the blanket over them and helped adjust the pillows. "Just rest. Take as much time as you need. Imperius has myself and various other warriors watching over the outskirts. None will disturb you."

"I can't remain here for long. I do have other duties to see to," Tyrael said. Then he yawned. There was something about Anaurael resting against him that made him drowsy again. Izarius nodded and left the chamber. Tyrael relaxed his head on the pillow and found himself dropping off to sleep again. It was something his body was demanding of him now.

Two more hours passed, and he woke to Anaurael stirring at his side. He turned to look at her and sighed at the caress she gave his jaw.

"Feel better?" she smiled.

"I do," he admitted. "More than I care to admit."

"Good," she sighed and reclined against him. "I'm too exhausted to do much of anything right now. I am hungry, though."

"Izarius left us something," Tyrael nodded and gestured to the table. At her stretch, he found his hand traveling up her side. She blushed at him and paused when he asked, "Can I? Again?"

"No need to ask," she muttered and pulled him close to kiss. Twenty minutes after that, they were able to recover to stand and eat. A basin with cleaning supplies weren't far off, too. It was likely placed there while they slept. Tyrael casually looked away to give her some form of privacy. When she was done, he was able to make use of it next. Then, to their mild surprise, Izarius came in to retrieve it.

"You don't have to do that," Tyrael grimaced.

"It's needed. It's also fun to dump over the side of the railing," Izarius shrugged. That got Tyrael laughing with amusement. "But, I don't do that. I tend to wash it out in a river streambed on Sanctuary."

"It makes me feel like you still seem to change out my cloth diapers," she grimaced.

"It kept you clean and happy," Izarius pointed out. She rolled her eyes and chewed on a plum. He vanished with the basin and appeared moments later with it nice and clean. "How much longer?"

"Less than an hour, I figure," Tyrael said when he started to dress.

"Well, you better eat some of this before I eat all of it," she chided at him. He gave her a look that clearly meant 'give me a minute', and he finished dressing. She did save him enough to curb his hunger, and she was able to dress next. Izarius helped her carefully as he always had.

"Darius and Mithus will clean up the sanctum. The moment you go back to Sanctuary, I need to take her to Imperius. He is anxious for her," Izarius admitted.

"That's fine," Tyrael nodded. She finished dressing, and he hugged her to him. "Thank you. For having me come back here. Not for…what happened. That was inevitable. But…to help me reconcile my thoughts. It was sorely needed."

"You are very welcome, Tyrael," she smiled and he kissed her gently.

"I will likely be back tomorrow night. We need to make sure that my son forms properly."

"I know," she nodded.

"I want Malthael out of you, too. He causes more harm than good in your mind. We _will_ get him out. It's just going to take time. I'll take my leave now. Go to Imperius."

"Of course," she nodded again. She watched Izarius take him back to Sanctuary. When he got back, he hugged her tight. He knew she was close to crying again.

"I am taking you to see him now," he said gently.

"I didn't…want to…" she trembled in a small voice.

"I know. You know I do," he hugged her to him. When she couldn't move, he finally picked her up in his arms to take her to Imperius. He was waiting in his inner sanctum. Only after she was safely in his arms did he bow and take his leave.

Imperius said nothing. Neither did she. All he did was crush her to him. Then his sanctum sealed up and his core emerged. She cried out when his Song assaulted her. He didn't care that she was still dressed. She needed this as badly as he did. It seemed to affect her even more thoroughly now. Since her body was touched, his Song was able to fully seep into her. This was something he didn't know, but he took advantage of it. For ten minutes, he had her in a state of profound joy. She panted when he finally relented to simply hold her. She pressed herself into his form. Then she burst into tears.

"Hush," he finally whispered as he cradled her.

"I…don't…want…to…!" she gasped. He felt the sadness she gave out and only hugged her more. Around Tyrael, she had to be willing. To keep him from feeling sorry for her. When he was gone, her true emotions rang out. She detested being with another. Imperius was the one she truly wanted to be with. He planted a kiss on her mouth to steal away her breath and senses. Then he breathed in and out evenly to have her calm down. His wings made a gentle swaying to calm her even further.

"I know," he whispered softly. "I don't want you to, either. When it is done, he will not touch you again. There will be no need for it. I made a truce with him for this. He will honor it. As will I. At least he is a full angel and holds no demon blood. I will tolerate him for doing this. Will I ever forgive him? I am unsure. He is honoring everything so far. I will do the same."

She swallowed and coughed a bit, but he only cradled her now. She trembled and said, "I feel like I betrayed you. I can't help it."

"You did not," he muttered and ran his mouth over her throat. "This was an agreement to get my brother out of your mind. As much as I would rather see him gain peace in true death…"

"He's your brother," she mumbled. He could only nod and continue to hold her. "Tyrael had much grief going through his old Courts. When we got to his prior inner sanctum, he fell to his knees in tears. I did feel horrible for him. He went through so much. He still is."

"He grieved for his lost comrades?" Imperius frowned.

"He did. He couldn't stop grieving. Not until I had him focus on me."

"There were a lot of deaths in his domain. We lost a lot of warriors."

"Many abandoned him, too."

"That they did. It was…a terrible blow to all of Heaven. First we lost all in the Pools of Wisdom. Then the Courts of Justice were torn asunder. The Heavens were never the same after Sanctuary came to be. There was much…discontent."

"And when Tyrael went missing?"

"Unanswered questions, really. A lot of them," he snorted. He felt her run a finger over his head and across his cheek. "I really hope that this offspring happens quickly."

"He plans to be with me when he can to ensure it. Every night to every other night, it seems. Most likely in his Court sanctum," she whispered. "He wants Malthael removed from me, too."

"At least we share a common goal. Other than the culling of demon filth," he muttered.

"I told Izarius to have my Father train him in the ways of silent attacks."

"That would be beneficial! Hmm. I should have your parents train in my Halls again. And train others, too. Lilaurael was a superb marksman with the bow and arrow. She could assist in that."

"We can tell them together," she smiled. When his Song vibrated out to catch her in its grip, he simply chuckled and held her tighter.

"We will tell them later. I missed you far too much."


	34. Chapter 34

It took four hours before they were finally reconciled with each other. It was going to happen a lot more. Izarius had a bath prepared for her with a clean gown. This one had emerald green threading in a vine-like pattern over the gold. Imperius stood inside her bedroom as she bathed to watch her silently. He had never seen her bathe before, and he was curious how it worked.

"I can never get my back! Izarius could help me," she frowned. "Should I call for him?"

"Let me do it," Imperius said and walked over to her.

"Won't water get in? I mean…you're wearing gauntlets," she smiled.

"So does Izarius. Remember. Our armor is like our skin. I will be fine," he muttered and began to run the soapy water over her back. She seemed to gasp at the massage he gave her now, and he began to think silently to himself. "You…like this?"

"I do…" she seemed to whimper at a knot he worked out. He worked his hands all along her spine and was a touch shocked at how stiff many of the muscles were. He wasn't one to fully understand how flesh worked, but even he could tell how bad it was.

"You will finish bathing. Then I shall see how much more of this you need," he said and finished scrubbing her back clean. He dried his hands on a nearby towel and watched her wash her hair. He saw how her hair seemed to repel the soapy water naturally. It simply couldn't get wet. She was able to scrub her scalp, though, but her hair never retained water. "Your hair fascinates me."

"Does it?" she chuckled.

"It is as light as air in the wind. But…it seems as dense as gold."

"Yes. Mother can't cut my hair. Everything breaks on it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And, if you notice, it is not various lengths. It is all one length. My Father thinks that it is from your mark. I was told that it was a golden blond at birth. Like normal mortal hair. But, as I developed in growth, the color changed to this. The same color as your mark."

"So, it was gradual?"

"That it was. I think the color was there in full by the time I was two. All of the natural blond I had was simply gone. It was able to be clipped down, too, but only before this gold coloring took over. When Mother tried to braid my hair when it got longer, it looked unnatural."

"Show me," he said. She nodded and gathered up her hair to braid it. Now he saw what she meant. It looked like actual ropes of gold metal coiled together. It was a very unnatural effect. "Undo it! That makes me very uneasy to see. We shall leave your hair down."

"Yes, Imperius," she smiled and undid the braid. "It never tangles, either. I never needed a comb. It made things easier for me."

"That it does. Yet, you can hold it back with pins?"

"Yes. It doesn't seem to mind that," she laughed softly. He chuckled and watched her dress into the new gown. Slippers were nearby for her to use, but they were a solid gold in color. That was fine.

"I am a touch worried," he admitted when she leaned into him.  
"About what?" she murmured at the feel of his hand moving over her back.

"Tyrael. As much as I have a truce with him now, he may grow intense affections for you."

"Well…that can't be helped," she sighed. "He agreed to assist with Malthael."

"I know this all too well."

"What more is there to expect? There may be times that he may seek me for comfort. I can console him only so much. But…there is a question I have been wanting to ask him."

"Hmm," he seemed to think hard. Then he glanced down at her. "What question?"

"If…he was given the chance…would he wish to become an Archangel once again."

"I…" he paused. "Yes. Ask him that. I want to know, too."

"I shall when I see him again. He holds so much regret as a mortal. It does pain me to see him like that. My parents were different. They fully accepted it. But…with Tyrael…"

"I know. Come. Let's take a walk."

"Of course," she nodded. He kept her hand around his arm as they walked through the Halls. He took her to the training chamber where angels were busy training against each other. The moment many angels saw him, they started to train harder to try and impress him. When they glanced over to see who was on his arm, many stopped and stared with shock. An explanation was needed.

"This is my champion," Imperius rang out. "She fights like I do. Auriel and Itherael can vouch for this. They were with her in Pandemonium."

"A mortal?" an angel asked.

"Her parents were angels of the High Heavens. They stripped their own wings to be together. As much as I disapproved, I forgave them when I found her on the night she was birthed. She called to me. She is my missing Light. A part of me that was missing for quite a long time. If any of you see her in battle, you are to aid her!" Imperius ordered. "It will be doubtful that she will need your help."

"Great Imperius, I do not see how she can be so powerful," another angel started. Then her mark flickered out brilliantly. She released Imperius's arm and teleported like he did to the center of the chamber. That got gasps from all of them.

"I am the champion of Imperius," she said in the same, stern tone he had as she rose up tall. "If any of you doubt me, come forth _now!_ If you do not, then never carry any further doubts of who I am!"

"I still hold doubts," Imperius's new lieutenant said from where he was. At her glare, he found himself silenced. Many angels murmured at this and knew who she was now.

"Imperius. It is your choice as to what happens now," she said and looked at him reverently.

"I shall call Izarius. I would have you champion yourself, but your soul is bearing my offspring," he said. That got the entire room to hush in complete silence and shock. None of them would dare to challenge her now. She was completely protected this way.

"Why should he come?" she asked calmly.

"Because this lieutenant of mine apparently lacks in manners to you," Imperius growled. "As much as I wouldn't care to others, I refuse to see you treated as such. You are a part of me. For him to show such disrespect to you is showing disrespect to me. All of you are to clear the floor. Anaurael, come back to my side. Izarius will fight him for you."

"And if your current lieutenant fails?" she asked, as the angels made space on the training floor.

"Then he shall have to work for my respect by doing his duties as a normal lieutenant should," Imperius nodded. She teleported back to his side, and he placed a large hand on her back. "If Izarius fails this battle, he shall be retrained to fight. I shall also forgive my lieutenant for his misconduct."

"Agreed," she nodded. When Izarius appeared, the challenging lieutenant paused in shock at the change that had happened to him. The angel had to be the same size as him, but appeared to be far more glorious in his armor from his new order to guard Anaurael. He was up to par in Archangel status now. Izarius bent on one knee to show his loyalty and honor. He withdrew his two-handed spear from his back as he stood back up, and it glinted with holy righteousness to show that he was ready. When he watched the disorderly lieutenant, he sensed a form of shame. Fighting may be an alternate thing to do. He resorted to talk first.

"Why do you continue to slander the champion of Imperius? Has she done any wrong to you?" Izarius asked. "I have known her all her life. She even told me that, if she had her wings, she would never strip them of herself. She is honorable. Just. Valorous. She is our sister. For all she wishes to be, she truly does wish to be a full member of our family here. I see her as my little sister. I will protect her as I always have. She is not a true mortal. She is an angelic mortal. Born of two mortal angels that were just as valorous and worthy to be here as any of you today!"

"Then why did they strip their wings?! Answer me that!" the lieutenant growled.

"Because they loved each other!" Izarius replied back. "They simply could not show that here."

"But for what point? Why do such a thing? Why put yourself in a withering shell?"

"When there is no other way to show affection to another, they did what they had to do," Anaurael said softly, but loud enough to let her voice ring out.

"If you are truly his missing Light, then why don't you simply become him and cease to exist?!" the lieutenant scowled. "He was better off without you!"

"Are you truly an angel?" she asked now with a form of intense sadness for him. That got all of the other angels to glare at him. "Never in my life had I known that such hatred could come from one like you. I understand of the bitterness that Imperius held. I understand his anger. But…for it to come from someone like you…"

"I withdraw from this fight," Izarius said and withdrew his weapon. "I will not fight one that is not mentally stable. Nor fit to accept a challenge from his own words."

"I accept," Imperius nodded. Now his lieutenant seemed to gasp with complete shock. This was unexpected. "You were born when the Black Soulstone was still in our midst. Now I see the corruption it did cause. The disharmony in you. I will need to see what can be done to rectify this."

"What is to be done for him now?" she asked and looked at Imperius. He gazed down at her in a gentle way. Now the angels there saw how her mark glowed in harmony with Imperius's glowing Light from within him. They saw her for who she was. She was, truly, his champion and a part of him. His lieutenant couldn't see this. This was where his harmony was disrupted.

"I relieve you from your duties. You are to remain in your chambers until further notice," Imperius said to him. "Should they be found empty at any given time, I will hunt you down without mercy. Is this clear?"

"Yes," the lieutenant mumbled and moved to trudge off.

"You will be watched. In full…" Malthael seemed to hiss after him and he paused. "I can see that the corruption is as deep as your hatred for the girl that I inhabit. Such a thing…is not unnoticed…"

"What?" Imperius glanced at her. He knew it was Malthael and that this talk was not convenient.

"It is what the corruption has done. He cannot see true Light. Not the Light in her. Nor in himself. He should be culled. Lest the corruption spreads too far."

"There is nothing wrong with my mentality!" the angel scowled.

"You could not even respond properly to a challenge over your own injustice," Malthael smirked. "You are too far gone. You refuse to see it."

"You don't know that!"

"I was formerly Wisdom. There is much that I already know. Just by looking at you."

"And we see how far you have fallen from grace!"

"At least I tried to cull demons. You only seek to cull your own kind," Malthael grunted out.

"Enough!" Imperius snapped. "You are no better, Malthael! You did attack Heaven. And as for you, you need to go! Go to your chambers!"

"Yes, Imperius," the angel muttered and left. When the powerful Archangel looked at Anaurael, she was trembling and looking away. Glancing at the other angels in the room, he stood up tall.

"If he tries to sway you into any other thinking, you report to me," Imperius ordered them all. "If his situation worsens, I will take matters into my own hands. Continue your training. I shall have Azarius and Mithus assist in small shifts. Darius and Izarius will continue to guard over my champion."

All of them agreed. He let them go back to training and pressed a hand to Anaurael's back to lead her out. When they got out into his main Halls, he gathered her up into his arms to hold her and look out over the Silver City. She pressed her face into his armored chest and sighed.

"She is stressed," Izarius muttered.

"I know. Recollect yourself, my ward. Then you will go and see Tyrael."

"Okay…" she said. Just by hearing him call her his ward again sent a familiar feeling of calm through her. It was now a word of comfort to her, and he knew this in full. She lifted herself up in his arms and they kissed passionately.


	35. Chapter 35

Back on Sanctuary, Tyrael was fighting with himself. His thoughts were filled with Anaurael. He was worried about her. He missed her. He knew he gained intense affections for her. It was beginning to interfere with his work. Lorath noticed it quickly.

"Tyrael? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. I'm fine. Just a lot to think about," Tyrael sighed.

"If you want to talk about it…"

"No, no. I'm good. Actually, I do need to speak with Ilerael and Lilaurael. Are they around?"

"Yes. I'll fetch them for you."

"Have them meet me in quarters," he nodded. They were back in Westmarch, and a small chamber was set up for him to reside in. He preferred to be here. He at least had a room to himself. Even New Tristram and Bastion's Keep had mild quarters for him. In Caldeum, he had a small tent. That would change, though. The Horadrim were having a building converted for them. Then he could have more permanent belongings set in. But, in Westmarch, the room here was spacious, if just by enough.

Holding El'druin in his hand, he moved into his small chamber. Furs lined the stone floor. No windows were here to keep from spying in, but a few crevices in the walls were there to be lined with books and candles. A small desk set with some more books, a bowl of fruit and pitcher of water was in easy reach. A small bed for him with just enough space for him was neatly maintained along a wall behind a wooden spacer for privacy. It was the same with a wooden bathing vessel. The room was furnished with all of the comforts one would need to reside in.

A few candles were lit for light and changed out when needed. El'druin gave off enough light, too, but only when he really needed it. He was a touch surprised at the angelic guard that had taken up residence in the room in the back corner. Due to his truce with Imperius, it must have been a last minute decision. It was either that, or he was being watched. All that he knew was that it was an order from Imperius. Of course, he was still glad for the angelic company. The guard always accompanied him and was invisible to human eyes. He was even able to have mild conversations, too. He did appreciate Anaurael's parents, too. He didn't feel so alienated and alone for some odd reason. That and if he had to leave any current chambers, his room was always guarded.

"You are stressed?" the guard asked.

"Not really. Overly concerned is more like it," Tyrael admitted.

"For what purpose?"

"I am concerned for Imperius's champion."

"You should not be so concerned."

"It comes naturally now. It cannot be helped."

"Explain?"

"Do you know what is going on with Anaurael?

"Not by much," the guard admitted.

"You will learn with this next conversation," Tyrael nodded and opened the door to let Ilerael and his wife in. He gestured for them to sit in a couple chairs, and he sat with them.

"Is something the matter?" Lilaurael frowned.

"Imperius made a truce with me. At long last," Tyrael said. They both gave small looks of surprise. "But…it was at a cost."

"Of what?" Ilerael asked cautiously.

"Anaurael's innocence," Tyrael winced. "Malthael is in her mind. As you both know. The only way for him to leave her mind is if I…helped…to make a mortal form for him. With Anaurael. I'm sure you both know how such a thing had to come about."

"You…slept with…?" Ilerael asked with shock.

"Yes. I had to," Tyrael nodded.

"And Imperius agreed to this?" Lilaurael asked.

"He did. Chalad'ar also confirmed this. So, Malthael will be reborn as my son. I can keep a close eye on him. Will he keep memories? Some, if not all. I don't know what to expect. I don't even know if what I did has taken any effect yet. But…after being with her in such a fashion…"

"You can't stop thinking about her," Ilerael said with a sigh.

"Yes. You're right," Tyrael admitted. "I am sure that she knows this?"

"I'm sure she does. Just give it some time," he said.

"When did this start happening?" Lilaurael asked.

"Yesterday. When I went to see the Angiris Council. She also defended me when I was called out. I was…humbled by her defiance. She was also insulted, but she proved her point," Tyrael sighed.

"Who would dare to insult her?!" Ilerael bristled. The guard in the corner seemed to stiffen. Anyone who insulted her also insulted Imperius.

"His replacement lieutenant. Malthael said a nice, jarring insult to him, too, when he was forced to stand down. But, if you don't see me later, I will be in Heaven again," Tyrael said.

"All right," Lilaurael nodded. As they were all ready to leave, a golden light flashed briefly through the room. When they turned and saw Anaurael, it was her mother that reached her first to hug her tight. Her father was next to hug her and hold her. Tyrael kept himself from holding her. If anything, he was just relieved to see her well. When Izarius appeared, they all did a second glance at him, save Tyrael. He knew who the angel was.

"It's me, Izarius," he chuckled. "I had a mild enhancement due to protecting her."

"Mild?! You call this mild?!" Ilerael laughed. "You look like an Archangel!"

"I suppose I could be just under par," Izarius agreed. "I am her personal guard now."

"What were you all talking about?" Anaurael asked.

"What happened with me," Tyrael sighed. "And of the insulting lieutenant."

"He tried it again in the Halls of Valor training chamber," Izarius sighed. "I was going to champion Anaurael to fight him, but Malthael intervened. The lieutenant is corrupted. He was birthed when the Black Soulstone was in Heaven. There is disharmony in him. He cannot see the Light that she and Imperius share together."

"Are you serious?!" Tyrael's jaw dropped.

"Yes. He slandered her in front of Imperius, too," Izarius growled. "I withdrew from the fight."

"Good," Ilerael muttered.

"A word of caution," Malthael said to get their attention. "Such corruption leads to misguided thoughts. The girl I inhabit may be in a sense of danger. Angels can go anywhere in Heaven. And corrupted ones may not understand what an order is anymore. You must be wary in the High Heavens until this has been culled. The one with disharmonious thoughts may plan to do something of intense distrust. I do not know when. I do not know how. But it is easy to sense madness when one has already been there to see it happen to themselves."

"And we know of your madness, Malthael," Tyrael said a touch stiffly. Her parents were in shock, but wisely kept quiet. They knew that Malthael was there, but were surprised at how easily he was reaching out to speak with them now.

"Of course. Why do you think I said as such?" he smirked. When he went silent, Anaurael only frowned and shook her head. Ilerael squeezed her to show he was there.

"I want him out," she trembled.

"We will get him out," Tyrael vowed. Izarius looked over at the guard in the corner. The silent guard nodded to show that he would be ready at all times. He could see how distressed the champion of Imperius was. She didn't deserve such sadness.

"Where are we?" she asked now.

"Westmarch," Ilerael chuckled. "You've never been here?"

"If I have, it was fleeting. But…I don't think I've been here. I've been in Heaven so much lately. I do remember Caldeum, but that was at night," she shrugged.

"One day, we'll give you a tour," Lilaurael smiled. "And this dress you have is impressive!"

"You can thank Greed," her daughter smiled.

"Hopefully none will recognize it," Ilerael said seriously. "It looks like a royal gown."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was," Anaurael mumbled. "I am hungry, though."

"Help yourself," Tyrael gestured to the waiting fruit. "I have some work to do."

"Of course," she nodded and reached for an apple. "I was hoping to speak with you alone. At some point, that is. I had a couple questions for you."

"Oh?" Tyrael asked.

"I cannot ask them here, though," she said softly.

"I see," he said. Her parents were quick to take the hint, but they knew there was a seriousness in her tone, too. "I haven't slept since Heaven."

"Well, I cannot ask you a question if you are not semi-coherent," she chided him. At the shameful look to the floor that he did, her parents had to keep from laughing. "And you have a bed now! With a decent pillow, too. You couldn't make use of it? And you have a bathtub!"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to try and sleep with so much that needs to be done? Or to use such things on a daily basis with all the running around I have to do?" he seemed to groan out. Ilerael rose a brow. They were acting like a married couple.

"Still. You should at least try. You need to remain clean and well rested. I will not accept half-answers to my questions," Anaurael sniffed.

"Are they important questions?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes," she said with a soft, sad smile. That got his attention.

"Let me finish what I need to do and we will go," he said. She nodded and watched him leave. He forced himself to leave. He had much to do, and now he was able to focus again on seeing that she was well. As he moved to speak with Lorath, he saw Gurzick having a mild argument with Lyndon. Eirena was out with the Nephalem now, so Kormac was able to meet with Gurzick for the first time.

"Look, see? I found this," the scoundrel said and handed over an amulet. "Can we trade?"

"Hmm…" Gurzick thought and studied it silently. As pretty as the gems in it were, there was something off about it. There was a scent on it that showed it didn't belong to Lyndon at all. It belonged to another. On glancing at the larger man, he knew who it belonged to. He would not accept an item that was stolen from another. It had to be found during travels. "No. Yours. No need."

"What?!" Lyndon gaped.

"Where is my amulet?!" Kormac scowled.

"He have," Gurzick grinned a wide, fanged grin at Lyndon.

"Give it back, you thief!" Kormac snarled.

"How did you know it was his?!" Lyndon gaped at the Greed Goblin.

"Smell. His smell. Not you," Gurzick said and crossed his arms over his chest. Kormac was able to reclaim his amulet back and nodded to the Greed Goblin.

"Thank you. As much as your kind is a hindrance, this amulet means much to me. It belonged to my Mother. I will not let it out of my sight again!" Kormac muttered and locked up his satchel with an actual lock and key this time. Lyndon barked out laughing at this. "But, I have a dilemma. My dagger is missing. It's been missing for a while. I was given something to compensate, but it isn't the same."

"Oh?" Gurzick asked. Kormac showed him the small, simple dagger he picked up, and the Greed Goblin took it to study. Shoving it into his bag, he reached around and pulled out a dagger that added to Kormac's strength, vitality, speed and a chance to cause intense bleeding to whatever it struck.

"You have my thanks!" Kormac said with amazement and locked that in place at his side.

"Now why can't you give me something like that?!" Lyndon growled.

"No like you," Gurzick grinned wickedly and flipped him off. That got Kormac howling with laughter. Tyrael ran a hand over his face and laughed to himself. Lyndon was about to start swearing, but at the sight of Anaurael stepping out of Tyrael's quarters with her parents, he paused in complete wonder at her stunning appearance again. He couldn't see her mark, since it was invisible once again to him, but he did see Izarius standing behind her. The angel was letting himself be seen by all now. He was showing that he was protecting her in full. The massive, two-handed spear he wore even glinted with a dangerous form of protectiveness, too. She would not be easy to approach.

"So, who is he to you?" Lyndon asked when he walked over.

"I am Izarius. Her older brother," the protective angel growled out from his hooded, armored form. "I was with her since her birth, since I was the one that found her when told to search for her. I am her personal guard and protector. I used to hide all the time. I don't have to do that anymore. Keep your distance, and you'll be fine. Oh. I was also the one that knocked you down when you invaded her bedchamber. Don't cross me!"

When Tyrael looked over to see Lyndon talking to her, for the first time he could ever remember, he felt an intense jealousy rise up in him. At what he heard next on what Lyndon did, a foul, bitter taste formed in his mouth. He almost charged over to them. He couldn't even stop himself from moving over to pull Anaurael into his arms as an act of claim. To Imperius, he understood. He backed down. They had a truce over this. But to ones like Lyndon, he found himself detesting the thought of her being touched in any other manner by anyone else. Even spoken down to. And after what Izarius just said, the thought of keeping the human's hands off her was the only thing on his mind right then and there.

"Tyrael?" she asked with a hint of amusement. Her parents watched in the background silently. As much as Ilerael wouldn't mind punching the scoundrel out, he was going to let Tyrael see what it was like to be the avid protector now. He figured it would be a good mortal lesson for him to think about.

"I'm almost done," he muttered. He forced himself to calm down. Even he knew that he wasn't acting like himself. "Lyndon, I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself."

"What? Does she belong to you now? I thought she belonged to Imperius," the scoundrel said. Even he noticed how Tyrael was. Did something happen between them?

"She does. But, for a time, she also belongs to me," Tyrael seemed to growl. He was shocked at how he was acting. He didn't even realize he was doing it now. And he made no plans to stop himself.

"What?" Lyndon blinked.

"She is no longer a virgin. And neither am I," he muttered out now and crushed her to him. Lorath was just watching with his own form of surprise. Tyrael had to talk like this to get his point across. And it worked a bit too well for his tastes. Ilerael cleared his throat and walked over to them.

"Imperius knows. Malthael is in her mind. The only way he can be free is if Tyrael does this with her. Only he can do this," Ilerael explained.

"But, I could try to…" Lyndon started, but Izarius shook his head.

"If you, or anyone like you with demon blood even attempted to try, the pregnancy would not take. Her body can only accept purely angelic mortals. All of this was discovered recently," the angel explained lightly. "Tyrael may not have her all the time. But for now, it is required."

"And who might you be?" Kormac asked when he walked over. "I am Kormac. I was a Templar, but the Order was fully corrupted and had to be put down. I helped our friend kill many demons around here, too. It was even my friend that helped me stop the injustice being done in my Order. I am a warrior of the Light, but even I could only tolerate seeing so much being done."

"Oh? I am Anaurael, champion to Imperius," she nodded. "It is an honor to meet you.

"Ah! I thought your circlet looked familiar!" Kormac grinned. "And it is an honor to meet with you, too. I was hoping to make your acquaintance."

"Yes. Imperius made me armor, too. In time, you may see it," she chuckled. Then she looked at Tyrael and said, "Tyrael, go and finish your work. We'll talk soon. See to your duties."

"Right," Tyrael sighed. He did press a kiss to her mouth before letting her go. Izarius pulled her to his side to show he was guarding her. Lyndon was clearly jealous, but he kept quiet. He felt as though a prize had just slipped out of his grasp. It was a feeling he hated to experience.

"And you?" Kormac asked the angel.

"I am Izarius. Her older brother and protector," he nodded.

"Oh! Care for a little sparring? I am always up to see how strong another is," he grinned.

"Hmm. I suppose," Izarius seemed to shrug. Anaurael moved to the protective embraces of her parents to watch her brother calmly size up the large man. When Gurzick hopped over to her, she nodded to him with a smile. Now that she watched her brother start to spar, Lyndon gave himself an excuse to get closer to her by approaching the Greed Goblin. Gurzick gave him a wary glance now.

"I wasn't done trading with you," Lyndon said.

"I done," the Greed Goblin smirked. Then he looked at the offered crossbow.

"Please? It really is my best one," he sighed. Anaurael rose a brow at this. Gurzick sighed, took it and reached around in his bag to pull out an exceptionally rare crossbow called a Manticore. At the sheer size of the crossbow, and how it almost covered over Lyndon's whole body, the scoundrel was very pleased. "Thank you! Oh…um…there was a gem in that other crossbow…now that I recall…"

"Too late!" Gurzick cackled. Now Lyndon saw why the trade was taken.

"My friend is going to kill me! Gems like that are so hard to get!" Lyndon groaned.

"What gems?" the Nephalem asked on approach. Eirena was back at the fire pit and was surprised at Kormac and Izarius fighting. She was later told that it was a practice fight to put her at ease.

"Um…" Lyndon sighed. "I did a trade with Gurzick. With the crossbow you gave me…"

"And you didn't remove the gem?!" the Nephalem scowled.

"Let me help," Anaurael sighed. "Gurzick? Can you please get that gem back? For me?"

"Okay," Gurzick nodded. He hopped over to Shen to have the gem removed for a food trade. That was easily accepted for payment. While that was done, the Nephalem studied Anaurael lightly.

"You are the champion of Imperius?"

"Yes. I am," she nodded.

"I find it hard to believe."

"Many can. I am his missing Light. I give him clarity and reason. He has no need to be so bitter and brash around others with me. He was only like that because he could no longer go to the Burning Hells to champion Heaven. When Sanctuary was made, it started all of it. He confessed this to me."

"Where is he now?"

"In Heaven. He's watching over me, though. He will be quick to appear if something goes wrong. He worries over me constantly."

"He actually worries over a mortal?"

"I am a pure-blood angelic mortal. I have no demon blood in me. I am like Tyrael, only I was birthed this way. Like you, you see. Ilerael and Lilaurael are my parents. They removed their wings a year after the Worldstone was destroyed. I was made a couple years later," she smiled softly.

"Other than your circlet and hair, I see no other reason that makes you different."

"Put these on," Ilerael said to the Nephalem and handed over the Horadric spectacles. Now that they were put on, Imperius's mark glowed vibrantly from her forehead within the circle on her circlet.

"He marked me on the day I was born," she nodded.

"Now I see. Very well," the Nephalem nodded back and gave over the spectacles. "And…what is Kormac doing with that angel?"

"Sparring," Lilaurael chuckled. That got a small smile given back, and Izarius easily walked back over to Anaurael a moment later. Kormac was out of breath and amazed.

"You fight well! I almost had you!" the powerful man said.

"Almost," Izarius agreed. "Your age is getting to you."

"Don't remind me," Kormac grimaced.

"I'm done now," Tyrael said. "And this is for you. Thank you for your hard work."

"You are welcome," the Nephalem said when a Horadric cache was given over containing various small treasures. "I will see what other bounties need to be taken care of."

"Of course. Speak with Lorath. I need to see to a meeting in the High Heavens. Shall we go?" Tyrael asked Anaurael. She nodded, let him put his arms around her, and they teleported away.

"As for you, nice crossbow. Now get my gem back!" the Nephalem growled at Lyndon.

"Fine," the scoundrel sighed and went to Shen to retrieve the large emerald. As much as he should be pleased that he got a new crossbow, a very powerful one, he still felt that he lost a much bigger prize. He knew what that was, and he could only sigh at his loss. But he wasn't going to give up. A part of it may be gone, but he was far too stubborn to admit true defeat.

Izarius only watched calmly before teleporting away to watch over his younger sister. He didn't trust Lyndon. The invasion of her bedchamber ingrained that into him deeply. Greed was already keeping a close watch on the meddlesome thief, as it was. He liked pissing him off. It was fun.


	36. Chapter 36

Up in Heaven, Tyrael and Anaurael were walking together towards the Courts of Justice. For the first time in a very long time, he was eager to go back to his old inner sanctum. He kept an arm around her as they walked calmly. He had to remain calm to keep things on a down low. Izarius followed dutifully twenty paces behind them to give them a sense of privacy.

"So, what questions did you have for me?" he asked.

"You will find out after you have rested," she said.

"Right," he mused and nodded. El'druin was back on his hip as they walked.

"You say that you removed your wings as an act of judgment?" she asked.

"I did. I wanted to show that I was no longer going to stand aside to watch innocents in need being relentlessly slaughtered. I had to help mankind. And with the Burning Hells acting in full and the High Heavens doing nothing, it enraged me. I couldn't stand in the sidelines any longer. I couldn't intervene in secrecy. My acts were discovered and called on, so it was pointless. The angels should have intervened the moment the demons started to. Practically all of them were stubborn. And Imperius…he was consumed with a bitter rage at everything."

"Yes. He confessed much to me," she nodded. "He also confessed that you were right."

"What?" he blinked and looked at her.

"He saw what he was becoming. But…his pride refused to let him admit it," she said sadly. "He knew you were right in removing the Black Soulstone, too. When he saw the corruption in his new lieutenant, he realized just how bad it was. He honestly had no idea."

"Interesting to know."

"Just don't go storming off at him about this."

"Never!"

"Good," she chuckled. As they continued to walk, Izarius shouted an alarm from where he was behind them. If he was closer, he would have blocked it. Tyrael was bowled over and knocked into a wall. Anaurael screamed when she was hauled onto a large shoulder. The troublesome lieutenant was the cause, and he was all too pleased that his ploy worked. Now that he had her in his grasp, Izarius could not intervene for fear of hurting her.

"We are going on a little trip together," he snorted. Then he paused at the sight of Imperius appearing. He was glowing with controlled rage.

"Set down my champion. Now," Imperius ordered.

"I think not!" the angel growled.

"Titharius…do not make me warn you again," Imperius growled. "Or I will believe you have gone rogue! Set her down!"

"You want her back?! Fine. Meet me in Pandemonium," the now rogue angel said and teleported off with her. She should have been able to teleport away from him, but the sudden attack muddled her defenses. That was what he hoped would happen. At the sight of Auriel and Itherael in front of the Pandemonium gates, he snarled out, "Back off! Now! Or I will kill her!"

"It is fine," Malthael said. "Let him take this girl where he wishes. He will end up dead, anyways. He is now hunted by all of the High Heavens."

"But…!" Itherael started.

"This is sacrilege! Release her!" Auriel said.

"I'll snap her neck!" Titharius warned and held her in front of him with one hand on her skull. Her body was pulled taught against his to show he meant it. Auriel was at a complete loss. Itherael seemed to tremble, but they relented and let him through the gate. He threw her back onto his shoulder and sped through it. Imperius was hot on his heels, though. So were Izarius, Darius, Mithus and Azarius.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Keep quiet, mortal!" he scowled at her and leapt over a chasm. She was defenseless. She lacked her armor and weapon. He tossed her down and drew out his sword. "I shall silence you and make Imperius whole once more! If his Light is trapped in mortal filth, then let it fly free!"

When he rose up his weapon, the demons attacked him. He shouted and fought them off, but only after he succeeded that did he find his quarry stolen away. The demons put up a ruse to distract him and it worked. They stole her from him now. He snorted, figured the demons would kill her and turned to go back. He did not expect to see Imperius glaring at him. Now he was in dire circumstances for sure.

"Where. Is. She?" he asked in careful, slow measures.

"Stolen from me…" Titharius muttered.

"Restrain him. Quarantine him. I need to find her!" Imperius said to his troop. "Izarius! You have a part of yourself in her mind! Can you track her?"

"You cannot find her?" Izarius asked.

"I cannot. Her mind is in turmoil because of me. I cannot calm down. Can you sense her?" Imperius asked. "Please tell me that you can!"

"I can! Follow me!" he nodded and ran ahead. They let the others restrain the rogue lieutenant to be taken back to the High Heavens. Now that Anaurael was being tracked down, she found herself in a cave. She was surrounded by Fallen grunts and Overseers. There were even a few Shamans there, too. She was choking back on her nausea from the intense smells of rot, feces and old blood. She could only curl up within herself to keep away from the hands that tried to touch her. At the leering face of a tall, thin Fallen Shaman, and of the stench of old rot on his breath, she found herself cringing.

"_This is the one?_" a Shaman grunted.

"_Yes! Smells of stink!_" a small grunt gibbered.

"_Good. Maybe have fun later. Maybe now,_" a larger demon slathered at her. When a large hand moved to grope her, the Shaman smacked away the hand with a staff.

"_Not yet! Bait first! Then fun!_" the demon scowled. Now there was an argument and a scuffle. The larger Overseer didn't want to wait. He ran the successful attack and wanted the spoils first. When she closed her eyes, she saw Malthael crouching before her.

"Let me take over," he said softly and ran a hand over her cheek. "I will save you."

"But…" she whimpered. He pulled her into a hug.

"This once. Trust me," he whispered. She nodded and gave him full control.

By the time Imperius and Izarius got down into the cave, they were standing in a place of death. She had berserked into a rage, crushed all of the demons with her bare hands and was covered head to toe in their blood. And, for the first time Imperius could recall, her hair was wet from the blood of the demons she just killed. She had just finished crushing the windpipe of the Shaman that tried to defend her beneath her feet. In her left hand was a heart that she just tore out of a small Fallen's chest to let it fall to the floor and get stomped on. Anything that twitched found itself torn apart. Only after there was no movement, did she finally fall to the blood-stained floor. Her mark was in a brilliant, furious glow of anger and rage. She was gasping for air from the severity of her attack.

"Anaurael?!" Izarius asked. Imperius could only stare with a form of cold satisfaction at the room. But now he saw her mental state and went into shock.

"She is unable to speak," Malthael said. "Help her."

"Prepare a bath for her!" Imperius grounded out and lifted her into his arms. Izarius nodded and quickly left to do just that. He was in shock at what his little sister was forced to do to survive.

"I had to take over to help her. I pushed her body to the limits. If I did not, they would have taken advantage of her. As for the rogue angel…" Malthael growled.

"He is under control," Imperius growled out in the same manner. A nod was given in response.

"And Tyrael?"

"Also being restrained from joining the hunt. He suffered a bruise from the attack that Titharius did. He was struck against the wall fairly hard."

"Console her first. Then let him see her."

"I was planning on that!" Imperius snorted and made it back to the portal of the High Heavens with her. When he appeared, he went straight into her bedroom chamber. "This gown. I liked it. If it cannot be cleaned, destroy it. Same with her shoes. Give me her circlet. I'll clean it now. Same with her rings. Izarius, clean her thoroughly!"

"Of course!" Izarius nodded. Imperius took the jewelry and vanished quickly to the forge. While he worked on that, she was getting a thorough scrubbing from head to toe. Only after she was cleaned was the water changed out swiftly for her to be set back in to get a luxurious soaking. She was still silent at everything that happened. Her mark was flaring out in a form of anger and rage. At least her hair was dry again. That relieved him. After looking around to ensure that they were alone, he whispered, "Vent to me. None others are here."

"I want to kill him…" she whispered in a dazed trance.

"Who?"

"The one who kidnapped me."

"No. You will not be allowed."

"I saw them. The demons. They tried to touch me. To do things to me. Malthael saved me. He had me let him gain full control of my body. He turned me into a complete weapon of destruction."

"And…on doing this…"

"I have never felt…so much hatred and loathing…" she finally whimpered and sobbed. He pulled her wet body into his arms to hug her tight.

"Titharius is under complete monitoring now. He will go on trial. Tyrael is insisting to judge his fate. Even though he is no longer Justice, his Wisdom will still be respected," Izarius whispered and rocked her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and decided to take her out of the bath. He dried her off gently and rocked her. "You are safe now."

"But…for how long…?" she trembled. All he did was squeeze her and continue to rock her.


	37. Chapter 37

When Tyrael saw Anaurael again, she was in a new gown of gold laced with silver. Imperius had placed his circlet back on her with her rings, and he was cradling her to his chest as though his very life depended on it. Izarius was able to tell him what Malthael did to preserve her body. At the description of what she was forced to do to the demons that caught her, Tyrael was in complete shock and beside himself. She was truly a force to be reckoned with. Her constant training had honed her body completely to be as lethal as possible. And Malthael knew this.

Imperius knew she was still very stressed out. Right after she dressed, she was brought here. He had no time to fully console her. If anything, she was clinging to him for dear life. Her mark was finally calmed, though. It was silently glowing in synch with his molten gold glow.

"We will see this through," he whispered in a rather soft tone in her ear. "I am not putting you down. After this traitor is brought to justice, we will retreat to my sanctum. Then you can see to Tyrael's wounds. He was hurt, you know."

"He was?" she frowned and shivered.

"Yes. He will live, but he will be in some pain."

"If he…bathed with me…"

"I will not mind. I know that heat does help with some wounds."

"Okay," she nodded. He ran a hand over her back, and she closed her eyes in comfort. Then she saw Malthael standing in front of her.

"I am sorry for what I put you through. It was the only way," he sighed.

"I know. I am just…very glad that I was not touched," she shivered.

"But now…I face my own dilemma."

"What is that?"

"I wanted to be free of you. Now I don't," he admitted. "After this happened, I may be the only one able to help you escape. Yes, you had others looking for you, but they wouldn't have made it in time. Your body would have been fouled. If I was not with you…"

"But…you must be free," she frowned. "It is not fair for you to be so trapped here."

"I like being trapped here. With you," he said softly. She looked at him now with shock and swallowed. He moved behind her and hugged her to his lithe frame in a surprisingly gentle way. "It is true that I will give you knowledge. I will do all I can to train you. I can think of what happened as a training regime. If you wish to accept that as a fact, then we can work with it. You may not always have your weapon at your side. Or your armor. I will train you on what I did. What you know your body can do now. Monks from the secluded city of Ivgorod are known to train their bodies into weapons. It is much what happened with you, too. I will help you with your mental foci. As much as I can."

"So, you will ease up on being cruel to me?"

"I was never cruel. It is my nature to act as such. I have never been so…close…to another like this. It is alarming. And humbling. And now I know that I am glad that I touched your mark that day. Anyways, we will talk more later. The Council is starting. We must pay attention," he said and gave her a gentle squeeze. She actually found herself leaning into him, and he was a touch surprised. Then he chuckled. She was going to take a chance to trust him now. She opened her eyes and cringed at the sight of Titharius. Imperius still had her in his arms.

"Imperius," she whispered. He tilted his head down to her and let her move his hand to her mark. On gleaning what happened, he seemed disgruntled at how Malthael was reacting to her. But the conversation did show meaning. He was trying to regain trust. If he could teach her what he knew, then it was a step in the right direction. When Tyrael walked over to stand with Imperius, they both nodded to each other. He seemed to wince when he turned to look at the Angiris Council floor span in front of them. As much as Imperius wanted to stand where he had to stand on the proper ledge, he didn't want to leave Anaurael behind. Tyrael was much the same way.

"I was told what happened," Tyrael muttered lightly.

"Good. Malthael saved her life. So, I will grant him a reprieve. For now," Imperius muttered back. "He still has much to prove to me."

"Agreed," he nodded. "My bruise is extensive. It travels along my back and side. It hurts to turn so much. But, I will cope with it."

"I will let you bathe with her later. It will help. I am sure that she has some soreness, too."

"After what I was told on what the state of those bodies were in…"

"Yes. Nothing was left alive, and she was still ripping twitching pieces to shreds. With her bare hands. Even her hair was bloody and wet."

"Really?"

"Yes," Imperius sighed and squeezed her when she trembled. Auriel and Itherael were soon there. Even her parents were told to come for this. They moved to stand by Imperius and Tyrael. Izarius made himself ready to charge into the renegade lieutenant if he had to.

"Titharius," Itherael said calmly. "You are charged with the crimes of stealing away the champion of Imperius and mocking Tyrael, our Aspect of Wisdom. How do you plead?"

"I was in the right!" he shouted from the binding chains that Auriel had left on him.

"You threatened to kill her in front of us! What right is that?" Auriel asked. "No angel has ever committed such an act of treason against the other. To flee to Sanctuary, yes. But to outright kill her?"

"I was going to free the Light within her! Her death would have been justified!" Titharius scowled. "Imperius needs to be whole again!"

"Even though Imperius is bearing offspring with her?!" Lilaurael asked with disgust. "Despite what a fragile state she is already in? Despite the new life she is bearing? Have you no shame?"

"What about you?! You clipped your own wings to live in filth and decay!" he retorted.

"And if we didn't, then Imperius would never have regained the part he was missing!" Ilerael snapped. "Yes, we removed our wings. But it was not out of our hatred for Heaven!"

"You disobeyed a direct order from me," Imperius said to Titharius. "That, in itself, is enough for you to be charged with treason!"

"You are heavily corrupted," Tyrael sighed. "I'm surprised that I didn't see it."

"Such corruption is always easy to hide," Malthael said. "If you wish to reveal it, then this is what you do. Take him back to the Heavenly Arch. Let the Song of the Arc reveal the corruption. I wish to witness this. It is important."

"Move him to the Arch!" Imperius commanded. "Izarius, hold her. I need to lead properly."

"Yes, Imperius," he nodded and took her up. "Easy, sister."

"No…" she whispered. She didn't want to leave Imperius's arms.

"It is fine, Imperius," Auriel said. "We all understand. Carry her."

"It is for the sake of her mental health," Itherael agreed. Even Tyrael nodded at this.

"Very well," Imperius said and took her back. He found himself clinging to her. He wanted to return to his inner sanctum with her. They needed to console each other. They simply couldn't do it yet. "Be at ease, my ward. Let us discover what this traitor truly consists of. Then I will Sing with you."

"You should…Sing now…" she whispered. As a response, he only squeezed her and carried her to the Heavenly Arch. "Please, Imperius! I fear that I am not whole! And neither are you!"

That made him stop and look at her with complete shock. At how she was trembling badly, he thought hard. Then he pulled her up to rest on his massive shoulder and whispered, "Focus on your mark. Feel my Song through it. It may not be all around you like it is in my sanctum, but you can hear it if you focus. It is there. You need to try and hear it."

"I just…" she sighed. He hushed her and had her try to focus. She nodded and took in a deep breath. Then she heard it. He may not be Singing, but it was fully a part of her now. After another moment, she was completely calmed and soothed.

"That's it. Rest where you are," he nodded. He even took several deep breaths as he walked with her to calm her even further. As long as she heard his Song, then she would be calmed. He was able to carry her the rest of the way to the Heavenly Arch. When Gurzick appeared, Izarius quickly moved to get him out of the way to hide.

"No! Not now!" Izarius warned. "Watch from afar! You will be killed!"

"Okay," Gurzick nodded at the warning and vanished to reappear on a high ledge on the Arch. Now he saw why the warning was so dire. Almost all of the Heavenly Host was there. He would have been killed without a second thought! At how Izarius now moved by a shadowed pillar, Gurzick cautiously teleported behind him. "Happen? What?"

"Listen carefully," Izarius muttered. He trusted this Greed Goblin only because of how he respected Anaurael and protected her room from Lyndon. Now that he was being informed, Greed was in complete shock. At the reports from what his other goblins found from the cave in Pandemonium, he was in even further shock. New safety measures would be taken to ensure that it never happened again.

Once Imperius stood before the Crystal Arch, he noticed Anaurael was leaning upright in his embrace to gaze in sheer wonder at the ancient, holy relic that was underneath them. Malthael was now telling her who Anu was and his whole purpose. When Titharius appeared and was forced to stand right over the center of the Crystal Arch, everyone seemed to gasp. A red mist seethed from his form.

"There is your corruption," Malthael said calmly for them all to hear.

"No! I cannot be…" Titharius seemed to whimper.

"Do we cull him? Do we end his suffering?" an angelic warrior asked.

"Brother…" Itherael said to the corrupted angel before him. "May you be reborn in a new Light that is untainted beyond all others."

"Wait! There has to be another way!" Titharius pleaded.

"Can you see the mark of Imperius on Anaurael? Can you see how it pulses with Imperius in perfect synch? If you cannot, then there is no other way," Auriel said sadly.

"I…no. I cannot…" he said and looked away. "I see it glow, but I cannot see how it communes with his Light. I cannot see it."

"Wait," Anaurael finally said. "I wish to try something first."

"Hmm?" Imperius looked down at her in his arms. Izarius was quick to walk over now. Even Tyrael and her parents were curious.

"Put me down?" she smiled. Imperius nodded and set her on her feet. She carefully walked up to the massive, chained angel and rested her hand gently. That surprised him. "I forgive you. You truly are not at fault. You were working with what you thought was your best intentions. No matter what happens now. I do forgive you. But…can you forgive yourself?"

"I…" he paused. Then he found himself trembling with a form of joy. At her warm, innocent smile, to her radiantly glowing mark. Then he saw it pulse. And it shimmered. Then he screamed as the corruption suddenly ripped from him. The whole while, she stayed with him and hugged him.

"Bear the pain with me, brother," she whispered. Her molten gold hair seemed to shield him from the corruption when it tried to resettle on him. When it formed into a demon, Imperius knew what he had to do. He called for Solarion and was quick to kill it. After several minutes of silence, Titharius stopped trembling. When he looked at her again, he finally saw what he could not see. The perfect synchronized pulsing of her mark and Imperius's glowing form.

"I can see it now…" he whispered. He looked at her with a form of intense relief. His chains were removed, and he hugged her to him with a form of gratitude. "Sister. I vow this. I shall never falter in my gaze on you ever again. You are a true warrior of Heaven! The champion of Imperius! I shall always fight at your side from this day forward!"

"Good. Now go back to the training chamber in my Halls and start training the recruits," Imperius ordered. "It is good to have you back, brother."

"It is good to be whole again," his lieutenant nodded and vanished away.

"The power she holds…" Auriel whispered.

"The Scroll foretold all," Itherael nodded.

"Do not look for me. I will be with her. Tyrael. Ilerael. Lilaurael. Remain if you need to," Imperius nodded and pulled Anaurael into his arms. Then he teleported with her to his inner sanctum to finally Sing to her as he needed to.


	38. Chapter 38

An hour later, Tyrael was once again walking with Anaurael to the Courts of Justice. He was a touch slower from the bruising, but Auriel was able to help him with the pain, though it wasn't by much. He did lean on Anaurael every now and then when it got to be too much, and she was very concerned.

"Tyrael, are you sure it is only bruising that happened? It almost looks as though a rib or two may have been broken," she frowned. "You appear to be in so much pain."

"He really…did a number on me…" he winced.

"Hold on to me," she said. He clung to her and she teleported them both to the inner sanctum of the Courts of Justice. In here, she noticed the heated bathtub ready for them. "Undress. If you need help, I will help you. We'll both take a bath."

"What?" he asked. He was weary from the pain now. She began to carefully remove his breastplate and upper armors. He cringed and gave out an actual whimper from the pain. Now she saw the true nature of the bruising. If it wasn't for his armor, his ribs would have been crushed from the blow against the wall. It was far worse than anyone feared.

"Lay down on the bed, Tyrael," she grimaced. There was a bed placed in here for now. It was very soft and luxurious. It was what he needed. The nasty black and blue mottling spread from his chest and along his left side from where Titharius slammed him into the wall. When she barely touched it, he almost screamed from the pain.

"What happened?!" Izarius said when he charged in. When he saw the cause of Tyrael's pain, he paused with complete shock. "It was worse than we thought…"

"Yes. Can you…find something for him…?" she asked.

"I know where Xavian is. He is with the Horadrim. He may have something," Izarius nodded and quickly teleported away. On Sanctuary in Caldeum, he found the youth training with a spear on his own in one of the camps. He was wearing the traditional brown, hooded robes with a cloth mask over his face as he sparred with a training dummy with his newly appointed two-handed lance. When Izarius approached, he rose up his hand. "It is I, Izarius. Guardian warrior of Anaurael. I need your aid."

"Izarius?! Well, it's been some time! What can I do for you? And…I can see you?" Xavian asked. He was filling out even more from his training and turning into a promising warrior.

"Yes. I no longer need to be invisible. But, Tyrael was severely injured."

"What?! That…well…how?"

"There was a rogue angel that attacked him. It was resolved, but he may be suffering broken ribs. It's what it looks like," Izarius sighed. Xavian thought and ran quickly to where his supplies were. When he ran back out, a small, ancient jar was in his hands.

"Give this to him! I don't know if any more can be made, but this salve will heal almost anything. Just put it on him, and let him rest. Ancient magic, I think. One of my Great-grandfather's things. I learned of it through his diary. I don't know if there are any other jars left. If we can make more, it will help," he said. "I kept it on me in case I ever needed it. I only used a little for small cuts from glass work. This is more important. Give him as much as needs. And keep it in Heaven for him. For any of us to use. It will be safer there."

"Thank you! If it works well, I may request for you to have the option to visit the High Heavens. I will try not to use all of it," Izarius nodded.

"If you have to, then you have to. This is Tyrael. We can't let him die," Xavian frowned. Izarius clasped his hand, nodded again and teleported back to the High Heavens with the precious medicine. He would make sure to give a sample to Itherael. The medicine needed to be replicated if it worked.

When he returned to the inner sanctum of the Courts of Justice, he found Anaurael comforting Tyrael with his head in her lap. He was taking on a mild fever now. The small, ancient jar of salve was given to her. "Put this on him. It's from ancient Horadric healers. Try to save just enough to see if we can make more. Xavian had this on him."

"Thank you," she nodded. She opened the jar to be assaulted with sweet and bitter herbal smells. It was oil based, but had quite a bit of plant matter all through it. Dabbing her fingers into it, she steeled herself for any sounds that Tyrael may make as she began to carefully apply it to his mottled skin. Izarius was amazed at how it seemed to foam over the wounded areas. Tyrael stirred and gasped painfully.

"I know this…healing…I think…" he muttered.

"Rest," she soothed and looked at Izarius. "Can you help me remove the rest of his armor?"

"Yes. I can do that," he nodded. As his leggings were removed, a light cloth was placed over him for modesty. Izarius was able to carefully apply more of the oily salve over the rest of the bruised areas. They wouldn't be able to get the rest of his back until he was fit to turn over. For now, the worst of it was on his chest and side. "I'll reheat the water when he's able to move."

"Okay," she nodded. Tyrael was in a deep healing sleep now. She wasn't planning on disturbing him. She simply ran a cool cloth over his forehead to collect any sweat that formed. Izarius moved to guard the chamber while he healed. For a solid hour, all Tyrael did was sleep. When the foaming on his skin started to dissipate, the bruising was gone underneath it. She was amazed.

"Ugh…" Tyrael grunted and coughed.

"You're not done healing. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better than before," he admitted.

"Turn over onto your belly," she said.

"No."

"Why?"

"This stuff…will get on the sheets…"

"Sheets can be washed, if I remember," she mused. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to put you through this."

"Do not be sorry!" she growled. "Now roll over so I can get your back!"

He sighed, nodded and eased himself onto his belly for her. He didn't want to move only because he lost her as his pillow. A real one was placed under his face now to cushion his head. On feeling the oil being carefully applied, he grimaced. "Titharius really hated me."

"No. That was the corruption. Although, he did threaten to kill me when Itherael and Auriel confronted him before the gates of Pandemonium. He…threatened to break my neck," she shivered. "But…I did forgive him. All of that was in the past."

"Wait…he did _what?!_" Tyrael said with complete shock. When he turned to look at her, he ground his teeth from the jolt of pain he received.

"You did not hear what Auriel said? In the Council chamber?" she asked.

"I heard…but…I did not understand," he admitted and forced himself to relax again. At the feel of her hands moving to massage the undamaged part of his back, he let out his breath slowly. "I was ready to hurt Lyndon, though."

"Were you?" she chuckled.

"Yes. I've never felt so angry at a man before! The way he tried to talk to you just…"

"Tyrael? Is that jealousy in your tone?"

"It seems to be that way. Doesn't it?"

"And…Imperius does not make you jealous?"

"It's different with him," he said lightly. "He and I have an agreement. A truce. Lyndon is just…he makes me feel like I need to hurt him to make him back down."

"So, instead of being the Aspect of Wisdom, should you become an aspect of jealousy?" she teased. At the silence she got, she was concerned. Then she realized he was laughing softly to himself.

"I may consider it," he finally said. When she began to slow down in her back rub, he scowled softly. "Don't stop that! I like that!"

"Is that so?" she laughed and worked on him again.

"I do," he mumbled thickly and closed his eyes. "I think I remember how to make the salve you're using. But…the ingredients are very hard to find. I shall need to rally a search team for it."

"I'm saving as much as I can."

"Good. Oh, by Anu's Light, that hurt!" he winced at a knot that was worked free in his shoulder.

"Even I need this treatment," she said and continued to smooth out the irritated muscles.

"I'll help with that," he promised. "Oh. You said you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"I did. I still do. But, we will wait until we bathe," she said.

"And you're still dressed?"

"You're still healing."

"I feel well enough now."

"No. You are waiting until this foaming on your skin is gone."

"But…"  
"No! We will wait!"

"The water will get cold."

"Izarius plans to reheat it."

"Fine," Tyrael muttered with defeat. When he started to get drowsy again, he fought it. He didn't want to sleep anymore. Then, before she could protest, he moved to sit up and pull her to his chest. "Tell me. When Titharius took you to Pandemonium…what did he threaten to do to you?"

"He wanted to kill me," she frowned. His gaze hardened and he crushed her to his oily chest. "You're getting oil on my gown."

"It can be cleaned," he muttered and kissed her with a form of burning desire. "And if you don't want any more oil on it, then take it off."

"So demanding," she mused and stood up to remove the gown. "Ack! I can never get this off right! It's so clingy! And with the oil, it just sticks to me even more!"

"Then let me help you," he said when he was right next to her. A shiver of excitement actually ran up her spine at the tone he used. It hurt her. Imperius was the one for her, but she was reacting to Tyrael this way. When she closed her eyes to refocus, Malthael was in front of her with a hand on her cheek. At her distress, he only nodded.

"You are doing this for me. Remember that…" he said gently.

"How much longer?" she whispered.

"I don't know. When it comes to mortal copulation I…didn't pay attention. It was their souls I wanted. To know how to separate angel from demon. But…I will learn through you…"

She dropped her jaw with shock only to find his invisible mouth on hers. _What was he doing?!_ She knew that he wasn't going to sway her heart from Imperius. He vowed not to do that. But to act like this to her in such a fashion? When she finally opened her eyes, Tyrael was gazing down at her with concern. Her dress was off, but she was unresponsive.

"Anaurael? What happened?" he asked. The salve was finally disappearing to show the healing was nearly done. All that she did was tremble.

"Malthael kissed me…" she winced. Tyrael's gaze hardened to one of intense mistrust. "He vowed not to sway my heart from Imperius, but for him to do such a thing…"

"We need to get him out of you. Before he tries something dangerous," he growled. "And I thought that he was going to treat you like a sister!"

"I think he's curious of how things work," she shivered and found herself held against his chest. "That he feels that he can learn through me."

"If he remembers any of this as my son, his bottom will get an intense tanning!" he mumbled. That actually got her to laugh a little. "Anyways, let's take that bath."

"Okay," she nodded. He tested the water first, though. Judging that it was starting to get cold, he put a towel over his waist and had her do the same up to her chest. Calling for Izarius, he gestured to the water. Then he whispered what Malthael did.

"Imperius will need to know," Izarius said sternly.

"I know it," he nodded back. Darius was sent in to help with the tub and change out the water. After the newly heated water was replaced, the angels were thanked. Then the towels were discarded, and Tyrael eased himself into the tub first. She was next, and could only gasp with a form of relief at the heat. Only after the heat settled in, Tyrael pulled her close to spark another heated fire between them.

Once that fire blazed out, he was resting with his back against the tub. She had her back against his chest. On gazing up at him, he smiled and looked down at her. She smiled softly and said, "I want to ask you my question. Can I?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I want to know what you wish to ask."

"Well," she said and pressed into him a bit more. "If you had the chance to…become an Archangel again…would you take it?"

"Hmm…" he thought. This was a tricky question. "Let me build up to the answer."

"Okay," she nodded and let him wrap an arm around her as his other arm rested on the top of the tub. He thought about everything for a while. Then he looked away.

"When Imperius confronted me about meddling with the lives of humans, I stood my ground. You know this. And, yes, I called him a coward. That he hid behind his throne and did nothing. I will not apologize for saying that, since, to me, it was true. Demons were invading, and he should have stepped in to stop them. But he did not. I now understand why he did nothing, but it's not the point. As Justice, I had to uphold it. To defend the innocent. To protect the weak. To uphold the law of all things. I saw potential in humans. To murder an entire race for naught was not something I could do."

"As you told me before."

"Yes. The first night on Sanctuary in my mortal form…it was Hell. So to speak. El'druin was broken in three pieces. I had lost my mind and memories when it was separated from me. I had lost all of my residual energy when I fell from Heaven. I slammed down hard into the cathedral that Deckard Cain was in with his adopted niece, Leah. I'm lucky they both lived. But, when it came to my sword, the pieces were scattered in various parts of the land near New Tristram. Deckard Cain gave his last breath to repair it. I was caught and nearly killed by that witch, Maghda, and her Coven. The Nephalem was able to reunite me with El'druin. I was able to regain myself. El'druin also healed my wounds.

"While I fought with the Nephalem and learned my hardships, I found myself struggling to cope. I really wish I found out about your parents sooner, but how could I have known about them? And with Imperius keeping his own secret about you…well…not many would have understood. When I learned about you through Gurzick and Greed, I was shocked. To know that he kept this secret about you and actually confronted you on Sanctuary…"

"He's still surprised at himself for that," she agreed.

"I would think so," he chuckled. "But…well…I'm still coping. I still forget to eat. To sleep. To do things that are ingrained in every mortal. I'm still struggling."

"My parents were able to catch on much faster."

"Because they were prepared. At least, your father was. Lilaurael had some trouble for a year, but he was able to help her through that. As much as I have the Horadrim to aid me, I just…I still feel lost. I forsook my true home. I can no longer truly survive in Heaven. I am not even truly accepted here anymore. I'm only tolerated. In a way, I sort of…judged myself that day. When I removed my wings. To show that I could stand with men as a mortal instead of an angel. As much as I know that the decision was justified then…I hold a lot of regret for doing it now. Would I change my decision? To change what was done in the past? No. I would not. But…if I had a chance to regain my lost wings…to ask that question of me…" he winced and squeezed her. "I would take the chance."

"You would wish for you wings back?"

"Yes. I would," he said with a bleak look in his eyes. "As much as I fight alongside all with everything I have…I still feel that I have no place in Sanctuary. As much as the Horadric order looks up to me as a leader and strives to see what they can do for men and myself…"

"Tyrael," she whispered, moved to face him and kissed him gently. Her dry, molten gold hair seemed to float over the water easily. Her mark flickered with an energetic Light within her circlet as she took his large hand and pressed it to her forehead. He gasped when he felt a piece of him connect with her. A part of his ancient angelic self was able to bond with her mark.

"What…did you…?!" he gasped. Then, as she did with Izarius, she moved his hand to rest her cheek into. The look she gave him was intense and caring. His heart actually ached.

"You will not be lost if you fall in battle. This way, you can live on in my mind and, should a way arise, be reborn as an angel once more. Hopefully with your memories intact. The moment you said that you would take the chance to become an angel again, it sparked something in me to try and see if I could do this with you. I may ask the same question to my parents. But…you are not to say anything to them. They need to do as you just did. To think hard. To know what they really want," she said gently.

"Anaurael…" he whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.


	39. Chapter 39

Imperius was furious at Malthael. The kiss shouldn't have happened. He saw it as a breach in the vow given. When she returned to him a couple hours after her bath, he was thinking hard with her in his lap. He was clearly agitated about everything.

"I don't know what to think, either," she frowned.

"I should remove him!" he growled. She rested a hand on his armored cheek, and he shuddered for control. "If he does this again, I will demand an explanation. I know I will do it, too."

"And I will want an explanation, too," she nodded. She was dressed in a two-part dress consisting of a top and bottom with small slippers. The base silk was gold, of course, but a soft pattern of silver lacework was done. Greed was still looking for another gold dress with emerald green threading. That dress was fully destroyed by the demon blood that soaked it.

"I do like this," Imperius mused, as his hand moved over her bare belly. "We should request more garments of this type. And you look troubled."

"Not really. I just had something on my mind lately. Imperius, can you take me back to the Arch of Heaven?" she asked. "Is it possible?"

"For what?" he asked casually.

"I didn't really get to see a good view of it. I mean…I saw two, large spires of curved, glowing bone coming out of the floor. At least…I think it was bone. My mind was too preoccupied with current events with Titharius. I feel like I missed something."

"Yes. You could say that it is the pinnacle part of Anu's spine. It is between those two pillars that the Light is most concentrated. When we do the Lightsong, we circle around them. New angels would form in the center. We tend to do this when we can to keep our numbers strong."

"I see."

"But…why do you wish to visit it now?"

"I'm not sure, really," she frowned. "It's just…a thought that really isn't going away."

"Hmm. I will admit this, though. I am surprised at what you were able to do with Tyrael."

"As am I."

"And…to know that he would want to rejoin us as a true angel once more…"

"He does regret what he did. But, he would never change his decision."

"I know. I do know that only he, your parents and yourself would ever have mortal comforts here in the High Heavens. Even then, the rooms are temporary. Yours is permanent."

"Really?" she smiled. He nodded and rose up with her to carry her. "Where are we going?"

"To satisfy your curiosity of the Crystal Arch," he said. As he passed various angels, they all nodded with respect to both her and him. "It is good that they finally see you as who you are."

"I proved myself with Titharius."

"You did. You proved that redemption is possible. None doubt you."

She nodded and buried her face between the space of his helmet and his chest armor. She needed to say something now, and she only said it once before. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered and kissed her gently. He refocused on walking again, but it was hard to do when her hot breath tickled from under his helmet. "Do you want me to walk? Or stumble?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Your breath is distracting."

"Should I not breathe?"

"Well…not this close…" he muttered. Then he paused and stiffened at the feel of her hand moving to rest against his actual cheek under the helm. "Do you want to see the Crystal Arch or not?"

"Sorry," she whispered. When she went to withdraw her hand, he stopped her.

"Keep it there. Just let me walk," he said with a touch of mild amusement.

"I could trace over a wing instead," she chuckled. He grunted and flared his wings out as though to challenge her. He cleared his throat when her hand traced over his jawline.

"What are you doing?" he muttered out in a low tone. "You know how I am now."

"I like to feel, too," she admitted. "To touch and know that you are there."

"I will never understand why."

"It's a mortal thing, I guess. It is ingrained in me to do this."

"Is it now?"

"I think so. You don't like it?"

"I never said that. Only that it was distracting."

"Then I'll have to stop, won't I?" she sighed. At the feel of his lips moving over her fingers, she gasped at the shiver of warmth she got. Then she felt teeth in the form of a small nibble. That shocked her, and she felt his lips seem to curl up into a rather soft smile.

"Don't. Stop," he mumbled. She was blushing a bright crimson now when he squeezed her and started to walk again. When her hand moved to trail down his neck, he shivered. "You're impossible!"

"You don't want me to stop, though. Right?" she smiled. He sighed heavily, shook his head and continued to walk with her. She did relent, though, and only kept her hand against his neck. A part of him seemed a touch disappointed at that.

"When we get back to my throne, you can touch wherever you wish," he growled in a low tone. At another bright, red blush, he chuckled lightly. He doubled his pace to get to the Crystal Arch now. He looked behind him to see Izarius walking at a respectful distance. He nodded and gestured for his personal guard to approach.

"Where to?" Izarius asked.

"The Crystal Arch. She wants to see something," he said.

"I'll go ahead and ensure it's free for you."

"Thank you," Imperius nodded. Izarius accepted a light touch to his shoulder from Anaurael, and he chuckled. He patted her hand back and teleported away.

"I am grateful that he is at my side," she smiled.

"Yes. He is very loyal to you."

"And to you," she nodded. He reached up to move her free hand to settle under his armor and around his neck. She found herself blushing again.

"Keep it there."

"Okay," she smiled and gently squeezed her arms around him. He squeezed her back and was able to reach the Crystal Arch. Once he was here, he noticed that she was staring with a look of fascination at the two, massive bone pillars of glowing white Light. He set her down and watched her walk up to it. Izarius moved over to Imperius's side. He was concerned.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," Imperius admitted. Anaurael moved to lightly touch one of the pillars now. Then her mark seemed to glow with a form of excitement. Imperius suddenly went still. He lost contact with her in that second and now charged after her. A part of him felt lost again. He couldn't afford to lose her. As all this was happening, she felt herself bathed in a form of love and comfort. The feeling was overwhelming to her, and she could almost swear that she couldn't breathe.

_CHILD…_

"What?!" she gasped.

_YOUR TIME IS NOT HERE YET. IT IS SOON…BUT NOT YET…_

"Who are you?!"

_ANU…_

She seemed to pause in shock. The voice that filled her mind was warm, wise and just. When she was about to ask more, Imperius pulled her away from the pillar of solid Light and crushed her to him. She was gasping for air in his embrace. The moment her hand lost contact with the pillar, she was his again. A wash of relief came over him in a crushing wave.

"Don't do that again…" he whispered.

"What? I…" she blinked with confusion.

"I lost you."

"No!"

"Your connection with me was severed. I had lost you."

"I didn't know…I was…"

"Hush…"

"Anu spoke to me!"

"What?" Imperius now looked at her with a form of disbelief. At a glance to a concerned Izarius, the angelic warrior nodded and teleported away to give them some privacy. He would be informed later. Imperius returned his attention to Anaurael, and he pressed his thumb to her mark. Then he seemed to stagger. She was speaking the truth. He gazed at her in sheer wonder, but he continued to hug her all the same. "Still. I almost lost you. I never want to lose you."

"Imperius…" she whispered. When she closed her eyes, she saw Malthael. He appeared to be standing in a perplexed way. He was gazing at her with a sense of concern.

"I have found something out. You need to know," he said.

"What is that?" she frowned.

"The offspring that you and Imperius are making with your soul. It is…complicated. When you touched Anu's spire directly, I…felt him, too. From being in your mind. I believe…speculation, mind you…that your offspring is going to be Anu's champion. In angel form."

"What?!" she gaped.

"As I will be Heaven's champion in mortal form, Anu will once again champion Heaven in an angel form. That was what I felt. It was why Anu said that your time was not here yet. But…by you touching Anu's spire…it sealed it. I saw your soul flash white. It is normally gold. The same color as Imperius's energy. It is gold once again, but the offspring's soul…it turned stark white."

"I don't know…what to think…" she whispered.

"Also," Malthael said with a sigh. "A new building is here. In your mind. Later…when you dream, I will show you. It is important that you know."

"But she will know of me now!" a strong, deep tone shouted as a tall, massive figure in silver armor landed. Large, stark white tendrils of wings flares out and wavered as the massive angel stood tall, but he was not as tall as Imperius was. The same familiar brooch was there, but in a dual set on either side of his chest. They both held up a solid white tassel that went down his chest. Another, separate white tassel went down his front between his legs and over the back of his armored legs. His chest armor almost looked like regal ridged scales under the chest tassel. Chain mail was seen under his armored arms and any spots of armor that seemed to lack being welded together. His white hooded head seemed to watch her with a familiar gentleness as he regarded her. She knew who he was.

"Tyrael?!" she gaped.

"Yes," he said with a soft nod. "Out there, I am in the flesh. For all mortals to see. But…in here…in your mind…this is what I am. Izarius is also here, but there is no need for him to show himself to you. I am only here to keep my brother in his place!"

"Tyrael. You are Wisdom now. Though, your body still shows you as Justice," Malthael mused.

"It is how I have always known myself. And it is the same for you," he pointed out.

"And now I am here!" Imperius growled. He noticed Anaurael's eyes were closed, and he had taken her directly to his inner sanctum to be with her in safety. "Brothers. Why do you keep her here?"

"I was telling her that your offspring may be the embodiment of Anu," Malthael chuckled.

"What?!" Imperius said with complete surprise.

"I felt him here, too," Tyrael nodded.

"And how are you able to focus here and not out there?" Anaurael asked Tyrael.

"My flesh is sleeping. So, my dreams are pulled here. Only when I sleep will I be able to be here like this. It would make sense now. Malthael, can you show us her soul?"

"I can try," Malthael nodded. Imperius pulled her into his arms to keep her there, and Malthael focused on the dark, mental sky. A soft, golden glow filtered around them now. Then he pointed at the glowing white pinnacle orb of light nestled securely in the golden glow. "There is your offspring, Imperius. The Light within it has gotten stronger now. It will only get stronger yet."

"Can you see mine?" Tyrael asked.

"Hmm…" Malthael thought. "There is none yet. Keep trying."

"Fine. I will do what I can," he nodded.

"I should speak with Itherael and Auriel. If they would be like Izarius, where they won't be here like this with them, just in my mind, then it would be beneficial," she said. "Maybe my parents, too."

"True. Not now, though," Imperius said.

"I know," she smiled.

"Imperius, you do know that she will embody all of Anu's Aspects, right? Fate, Wisdom, Hope, Valor and Justice. Her mind will hold them all," Tyrael pointed out.

"And that is how Anu will emerge as Heaven's champion as your offspring," Malthael nodded.

Imperius only took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His wings wavered silently in thought.

"I understand. And I accept it," Imperius nodded. When Tyrael began to fade, he sighed.

"My flesh is waking up. I shall…seek her out…again…" he managed to say before fading from sight completely. Malthael chuckled and crossed his arms over his slender chest.

"Open your eyes," Imperius muttered to Anaurael. "For me."

She nodded and found herself held against his core. She pulled herself up as he bent his head down to kiss her desperately. She pressed herself against him and shivered. "I was gone?"

"You were. But…only when touching Anu's spire. When I pulled you away, you came back. I don't want to lose you again. I really don't," he whispered and trembled with her.

"Sing to me," she said and ran her hands over his shoulders. "Sing to me, and I'll see how long I can focus on touching you."

"Done," he said and let his Song vibrate out as he kept focus on her gentle touch.


	40. Chapter 40

When Tyrael woke up in Westmarch, he was in shock at what he could do now. No longer would he dream of mortal dreams. He would dream of being in her mind. As his former self. It was a nostalgic, humbling experience to have such power again, but it was what he assumed that really struck him. He was right about Anaurael. She was a vessel for the High Heavens. She wasn't made out of spite, but out of love. A secret love, but it was still love. Her body, mind and soul would remain intact. As much as he knew how horrible it was for Leah, who was made out of spite, hatred and deceit, he refused to see Anaurael lost. He cared about her that much already. He would fight to keep her alive.

But he had to confront her parents. And, as much as he wanted them to be angels again, he couldn't make that choice for them. But, he could ask the question. Possibly.

"Tyrael! How are you today?" Ilerael asked when he saw his angelic mortal brother. He was eating a bit of bread and cheese.

"Not too bad," he nodded and reached for the tray to eat.

"Four slices of each should be enough," Lilaurael smiled from where she sat.

"Right, right," he chuckled. "I found out some interesting news about Anaurael. And, no, she's not pregnant with me yet. It may take a few more tries."

"A shame," Ilerael sighed. "Anyways, what news?"

"Anaurael's offspring with Imperius is going to be the embodiment of Anu in an angel form," he said, as he bit into a slice of cheese. Ilerael dropped the bread he was eating for it tumble back on his plate. Lilaurael was glad she didn't take the sip of milk she was going to have.

"Are you serious?" Ilerael asked. His body was trembling.

"I am. She…touched one of the pillars in the Crystal Arch. Anu spoke to her. I dreamt this while I slept here. You may want to see her with me. I'm going to see her right after I finish eating," Tyrael said. Lilaurael took in a deep breath and moved away from the table. Then she rushed outside and vomited just off the main path. Ilerael rushed to her side to soothe her and run his hand over her back.

"Are you all right?!" he whispered.

"I haven't…gotten ill like that…since…" she said. Then she paled and looked at him. "We…were together in Heaven last…"

"I…" he paused. Then his jaw dropped.

"It looks like we all need to go to Heaven, anyways," Tyrael chuckled. Ilerael helped tend to her with a cup of water and another soothing backrub. When she recovered, Tyrael took them to Heaven. On standing in the Angiris Council chamber, he called for Itherael.

"I am here," he said and nodded.

"Itherael, did Lilaurael become pregnant when we were here last?" Ilerael asked. Itherael showed a touch of surprise, but he knew it was true.

"Allow me to check Talus'ar. I shall return shortly," he said.

"We can wait," Tyrael said. "Also…did you know that Anaurael touched one of Anu's spires?"

"What was that?" the powerful Archangel asked. This surprised him.

"Her offspring is going to be the physical embodiment of Anu," he said calmly.

"I am grateful that I am not holding Talus'ar, for I fear I would drop it!" Itherael gasped.

"However, in order for this to truly take place, both you and Auriel need to touch the mark of Imperius. I…did the same thing. She was able to preserve my true angel self within her mind."

"So…all she needs is Fate and Hope…" Lilaurael said.

"Correct," Tyrael nodded. Itherael wasted no time. He went to the Gardens of Hope to find Auriel. He told her what was discovered. She was taken by complete surprise.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes. Tyrael told me just now," Itherael said. "We need to find Anaurael."

"She may be in her chambers," Auriel said. They vanished and appeared there to find it empty. But, Izarius was there. "Where is Anaurael?"

"Imperius has her in his inner sanctum. Ah! They are about ready to come out," Izarius said.

"How do you know?" Itherael asked.

"Anaurael had me touch her mark to safeguard my soul. And my memories. She didn't want me lost. On doing that, I can sort of…feel things from her. Not much. But, enough for me to know where she is and what she needs."

"Does she know this?" Auriel asked.

"I think she does. She does not voice it, though," Izarius said. "Come. Imperius is ready for you both. She will want to see her parents next. And Tyrael, too."

"Of course," Itherael agreed and followed Izarius. Anaurael was in his lap on his throne. He was running his large, gauntleted hand through her molten gold hair. The way he was holding her was an intense form of possession. He didn't even regard them.

"Imperius?" Auriel asked.

"Sorry. He is still distraught," Anaurael whispered. "When Anu spoke to me, he lost connection to me. It…scared him. Badly."

"Anu spoke with you?!" Itherael gasped.

"He did. He told me that the time to seek him was not now. But that it was soon," she said.

"He must have meant the birth of your offspring," Izarius said.

"Yes. Anyways, why have you both come?" Anaurael asked.

"To touch your mark. That is why," Itherael said. "May we do so?"

"Of course," she nodded. Imperius didn't even flinch away when Auriel pressed her slender, gauntleted hand to the mark. She let out a small gasp at what she felt, and Itherael was quick to do the same when her mark was free for him. Once it was done, Imperius finally came around and gave a small grumble before pulling Anaurael close to him.

"Anaurael, your parents are expecting more offspring. You will have a sibling," Itherael said gently. Now she looked at him with complete shock. Even Imperius was staring at him now. "It appears that angelic mortals can only copulate successfully here in the High Heavens. The first time with Anaurael was special, but they were also Archangels, of a sort. So they were fine. But only for the one time to create her."

"Have any angels removed their wings yet? That you know of?" Imperius grounded out.

"Not yet. That I know of," Itherael said. "But…if it does happen…"

"The High Heavens is not to become a breeding ground!" Imperius glowered.

"And what of me?" Anaurael frowned.

"You are different," he grumbled and squeezed her. "You are my Light. You are destined to bear Anu's champion and Heaven's mortal champion. You are exempt from the rule."

"We could make a separate building away from all of us. Just enough to make way for them," Auriel started. At the heated glare that Imperius gave her, she went quiet.

"Imperius, think of it this way," Anaurael whispered to him. She pressed her mouth under his helm to let her words only reach him. "If all of the demon filth dies out on Sanctuary, you will only want angels to inhabit it. Right? And if this is the only way to ensure that…"

"Demons will always be there…" he muttered.

"But, if there start to be more angels than demons to turn the tide…either here or on Sanctuary…" she murmured softly. Now he gave her a slow turning glance, saw her smile and he shook his head.

"Give me some time to think on this. With that viewpoint," he mumbled. "No guarantees yet."

He glanced up at the entrance of his sanctum and growled at seeing Tyrael walking over. Since when did his private sanctum become a meeting hall?! At the touch that Anaurael did under his helm to caress his cheek, he rose up with her to lead everyone out. Her touch cleared his angered thoughts, and he knew what he had to do to keep himself from getting even more irritable.

"Where are you going?" Auriel asked.

"This is my private sanctum. Not a place for gathering!" he growled. When Anaurael was about to pull her hand back, he shook his head quickly to stop her. "No. Don't stop that. Keep your hand there. It keeps me focused. I need the focus."

"Of course, Imperius," she smiled softly and blushed at the squeeze he gave her. He had no plans to release her yet. When she yawned, he cradled her closer.

"Sleep if you must. I'll keep all of them quiet around you," he muttered. She hadn't been getting much sleep now and he knew it. At the calm, deep breaths he started to do, she succumbed to sleep rather easily. Her hand fell from his cheek to rest against his neck. That was fine. He still had her touch. When the others gathered around, Izarius saw her condition and motioned for everyone to talk softly. Tyrael understood all too well. He was only able to sleep deeply when he was with her now.

"Tyrael?" Auriel asked when she saw him shake his head.

"Sorry. I have been trying to sleep well, but…" he winced. She let Al'maiesh coil around him briefly to help give him some clarity. That did help. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," she nodded warmly.

"I cannot afford to sleep right now. I know I must…" he muttered.

"I may allow you to rest with her later. After current affairs are dealt with," Imperius said.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you, brother," Tyrael nodded.

"I need to speak with Ilerael and Lilaurael. They asked me about the occurrence of offspring. I need to let them know that it is true," Itherael said.

"Anaurael also wanted to speak with them," Imperius thought aloud. "Izarius?"

"Yes. I shall fetch them," the warrior angel nodded and teleported away. Imperius was ignoring the small glances that Tyrael made to Anaurael as she slept in his arms. He was tolerable. At the same time, he knew that Tyrael cared for her. It couldn't be helped.

As she slept, she was pulled back into her mental frame by Malthael. He didn't have much time, and he had to show her something. She began to protest when he gathered her up in his arms to carry her, and he said, "Trust me. We don't have time to spare."

"But…" she said and found herself being sped off with him. He was able to fly with her using his misted wings. The sensation of flight was new to her and completely exhilarating. He was pleased to be the first one to give her the experience. Now he seemed to double the pace of his wing beats for the land to shift beneath them. The wide expanse of her mind seemed to stretch out into various fields from pastures, to forests to craggy mountains. The edges of her mind would remind one of Pandemonium. Lifeless and on the brink of collapse. But, that was on the outer edges. As one got closer to her core, it was as though one was gazing at a beautiful, lush variety of landscapes. She had no idea that her mind was like this. Being pure of mind with no demon taint, this was what one would find.

When he landed, it was in front of a white building that resembled a spire of Heaven, but it was in the form of Anu's spine, oddly enough, with the two arches of bone at the very top. There were no windows in this building. No airy balconies. There was only one set of gilded gold doors set with diamond panels. It was much like the Diamond Gates to the High Heaven, and they were sealed shut. Malthael rested his hands on her shoulders in a rather possessive way as he stood behind her. He easily stood a good two feet taller than her. "This building houses all of the angels and Archangels you are gathering. The ones that still live are able to rest here peacefully. Of course, the primary energies will be at the top. The rest will fall throughout the structure."

"And you cannot join them?" she asked.

"My physical form is destroyed. I…have no other place to rest," he muttered. "I can only go where I know I can within your mental state. Imperius, as we know, is your life. He can come and go as he pleases at will with no restraints. Tyrael is also another matter. His flesh is trapped in Sanctuary and alive. His angelic energy can move as freely as mine here. The only difference is that he can only be here when he dreams. I…never sleep…"

"Can I go into this building?"

"It is not advised. Only when you are ready to give birth to the champion of Anu will the doors open. It is where all of the other energies you gather will be stored. I feel that…Anu…set this up to keep your mind free of complications. To ease the burden on you."

"And where would you be?"

"I am not sure," he sighed and ran his gloved hands over her shoulders.

"Why are you acting like this to me?"

"Because I feel it is needed for the offspring destined for me to come to fruition. But…perhaps Chalad'ar would hold the answer to that. Hmm…"

"I would rather consult Chalad'ar than have Imperius and Tyrael displeased with you," she said.

"I know," he said and moved to crouch in front of her. He pulled her down to let her rest on his knee from his stance. Holding her close, he ran a gloved hand over her cheek in thought. "There is a part of me that wonders…and regrets…"

"What thought is this?"

"When I first saw you…I should have stolen you away…"

"What?!"

"When I touched your forehead…the mark of Imperius…I felt myself get locked in. I did not know that my touch also corrupted you. That was not my intention. It was…the mere curiosity to touch what I did not know of. I could have killed you. But…I sensed no demons. So there was no reason for me to do such a thing," he sighed and felt her shiver at a slight caress to her bare spine. She was still wearing her two-piece gown. He clearly liked it. "That and if I stole you away…my own actions would have been questioned by my followers. When I saw Ilereal run out to see you…I knew I could not steal you away. But…I had planned to return. And I did…but you were gone. In Heaven. I could not see you from the wards that Imperius put in place. It…disturbed me."

"But…what would you have done if you found me?"

"I don't know," he admitted and sighed. "I just…wanted you around…"

"Why?"

"You were different. An anomaly. A puzzle. I wanted to solve all of the pieces. I am unlocking much now…but there are still parts that elude me. I am still…troubled."

"Then what eludes you?" she asked. She paused at the feel of a wandering hand moving to lightly brush against her chest. She stiffened. He was still trying to let her get used to him touching her. She was not accepting it. He needed Chalad'ar to see if he was needed. It was the only way he would be accepted. Until then, light caresses were all he could give. He didn't know why he wanted her like this. Ever since he saw her, she had sparked a curious desire in him. Was she like this to all? Likely not.

"I will have to tell you later. You need to wake," he growled lightly in her ear. As he stood up, she was able to fully study his figure. He was long, slender and lithe in his dark grey robes against the green landscape around them. His chest seemed to have a vest-like sense of buckled on chainmail. Almost like a dark coat was over him with it flaring out around his legs. Even his leggings looked like stiff leather, but it was all dark, angelic steel. He gave off a sensation of being incredibly deadly in his stealthy way. He did fight demons over a millennia ago, and how he used her body to slaughter the demons that caught her showed he still remembered how to kill easily. He moved smoothly to press his invisible lips to her cheek and hissed out in her ear, "Find out what Chalad'ar says. And you will know."

"But...!" she gasped at the close proximity he had to her. A gloved hand now moved to trace her cheek to her chin. Then she cringed. She was starting to desire him. He was slowly chipping away at her stern shell. He knew this, too. At the warm, soft chuckle he gave, it sent her thoughts spinning.

"Anaurael!" she heard Imperius shout through her mind. Her eyes snapped open. On looking at his concerned sensation of a gaze and feeling how she was still being cradled with her hand on his neck, she burst into tears. He quickly pressed his thumb to her mark. If he was able to swear, the air around him would have turned red hot with his rage. "He is going too far!"

"What?" Tyrael asked. "Who?!"

"Who do you think?" Imperius growled dangerously. "Hush, my ward. Hush. I never left you."

"He said…to seek…Chalad'ar…" she whispered. "For answers…"

"What happened?" Tyrael asked. Auriel and Itherael were clueless. Izarius was standing with her concerned parents. Imperius let out a ragged breath for control.

"Malthael desires her," he said in a disgusted tone. Auriel hovered and sighed sadly at this. "He believes that he needs to be with her to fuel the offspring for Tyrael. And to seek Chalad'ar for answers."

"No!" Itherael said. "That is too much! Her mind is frail now!"

"And you know this? How?" he asked.

"I can sense it. Since I touched her mark, I can sense her distress. Yes, we shall seek the aid of Chalad'ar, but we cannot let him do what he wishes without a solid confirmation," Itherael said. "And, with confirmations being our topic of discussion, Lilaurael, you are with offspring. It is confirmed. You must be here in the High Heavens for future offspring to occur. Your thoughts are true."

"Would it need to be the same for others?" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. It would," Itherael nodded. "Talus'ar has revealed this."

"Let me ask my question," Anaurael whispered to Imperius.

"Fine. But I refuse to release you," he nodded. She smiled and he kissed her fiercely before shifting her to be able to sit up in his arms.

"Mother. Father. Um…I want to ask you both something. And you must be completely honest and truthful," she said. At their attention and smiles, she continued, "If you both had the ability to regain your wings to become angels again…would you take the offer? The chance?"

"I…" Itherael blinked at the question.

"As much as we left Heaven to fulfill our love…if such a thing was possible…" Lilaurael seemed to tremble at the question. "I know I would take it. I would have to."

"I know I would, too," he swallowed. "Living in Sanctuary has been a true learning experience. But…we don't belong there. Heaven will always be our home. Even though we made you…and now a possible brother or sister for you…"

"I know," Anaurael smiled. "Please…will you both touch my mark?"

"Daughter…" Lilaurael smiled and was able to hug her tight. Then she pressed her hand to the shimmering dot of molten gold. She felt something lock away, and she gasped with a bit of relief. When Ilerael did the same, he could only gasp with his own sense of knowing that he was going to survive somehow. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her before letting Imperius fully reclaim her again.

"Let's go to see Chalad'ar," Tyrael muttered. He was shaking his head at everything. "I may rest after we speak to the Chalice. I will need to."

"I will want you to," Imperius growled and carried Anaurael. She was able to press herself completely against him. He flared out his wings as he carried her.

"Malthael…flew with me…in my mind…" she whispered and was able to lightly reach up to touch a fiery tendril. He seemed to snort at that.

"If it was your mind, then it was not real. It has…been a while since I have last flown. We will do so after you rest. Remind me," he nodded. She smiled and nodded back.


	41. Chapter 41

They reached the Pools of Wisdom with Tyrael leading the way. He went straight to the chamber that held Chalad'ar. He placed his armored hands on either side of the Chalice as the others gathered in the background. With a deep breath, he slowly let it out to focus. Then he asked, "Does Malthael need to copulate with Anaurael in order to help make my champion?"

Izarius seemed to stiffen on hearing this. He honestly had no idea of what was being spoken of. Tyrael was motionless as he gazed into the depths of the Chalice. The shining light that came forth seemed to swirl in front of him. His hands became fists and he slammed them down on either side of the Chalice. Imperius only knew what that meant.

"It needs to be done. Doesn't it?" Ilerael asked.

"What made you guess?" Tyrael said. He tried to sound calm. He managed to do just that.

"Do we know how often?" Imperius asked. He had Anaurael keep him focused with her hand on his cheek. He needed her direct touch for this. She didn't sense anything from Malthael. If he showed any form of being pleased, he knew that he would be shot down. Silence was his best choice for now.

"As often as it takes," Tyrael sighed with distaste. He turned to face them all after he straightened and composed himself. Auriel and Itherael were unable to respond to this. They felt horrible for Anaurael for needing to go through with it.

"She is mine…" Imperius said with a possessive mutter. "Don't forget that."

"I know. And Malthael had best remember that, too," Tyrael said in his own controlled voice.

"He does," Anaurael said softly. She was very troubled over this now. At the look of slight despair that she gave Imperius, he was looking away from her. But he squeezed her to show that she was not at fault. He was simply pissed off at Malthael. At her soft whimper, he looked at her in a gentle way.

"It is not your fault, my ward. Come. Let us retire to my sanctum," he said lightly.

"Tyrael, you can rest in my bed," she said when she looked at him. "I'm sure you will be able to sleep there. My scent will be all over the sheets."

"Thank you. I'll do that," he nodded.

"Izarius, darken the room for him, if you must," she said.

"I will," her guardian nodded. Imperius nodded to the others there and teleported away with her to his sanctum. Itherael excused himself to consult Talus'ar. He needed to research where all of this was heading. He was now incredibly concerned over Anaurael's health. Auriel didn't know what to think of it all, but she regarded the troubled parents warmly.

"Please come to the Gardens of Hope with me. We can discuss what the future can hold," she said. Lilaurael smiled and Ilerael readily agreed. Izarius took Tyrael to Anaurael's bedchamber with a mild teleportation jump. He knew it was the only way to be accessed now.

"You can remove your armors here. The Greed Goblins won't take them," Izarius said.

"I may be too tired to do that," Tyrael admitted. "I'll be fine."

"If Anaurael joins you later…"

"Oh. Right. Her bed. Well…"

"I'll help you."

"Fine," he nodded. Once his armor was removed, he was given a light cloth to cover over himself before reclining in the bed. El'druin was placed right next to him to ensure that it was in easy reach. That was important to him. Then, the moment his head hit the pillow, his mind was soothed from Anaurael's scent around him. She was right. He was in a deep sleep within seconds. Izarius put an extra cloth over the silk curtains to dampen out a bit more light from the windows. That would help him sleep even further to recover himself.

In Imperius's inner sanctum, it was completely sealed off again. Her gown was removed for him and laying in a small heap on the floor with her slippers close by. He was holding Anaurael to his core and trembling with her. She knew he was very upset.

"No more," he sighed painfully. "I can't let any others touch you. You are mine!"

"I know!" she whimpered and pressed into him. "I can't stand it!"

"When Anu severed you from me, I felt complete despair. That I had fully lost you. The moment it happened, I ran over to you to pull you back to me. And when Titharius stole you away to Pandemonium, my mind was muddled with rage. Izarius had to find you for me. There was no other choice in the matter. I couldn't focus on you. I can't see things clearly without you anymore."

"I feel so lost without you," she shivered and pressed her face into his neck. "You are the only one that lets me feel safe and secure. The only time I tell one that I love them is for family basis only. I did tell Izarius that I loved him, but only to show that he was my brother. He responded in kind to show that I was his sister. But…when it comes to emotions of the heart…only you will ever have that form of love from me. I will never love another so fiercely. I cannot let myself love any other like you."

"Never do that," he growled and ran a large, fiery hand up her spine. "Your love is mine."

"It will always be yours," she vowed and ran her hand along his cheek. Then she giggled.

"Hmm? What's that laugh for?" he asked.

"You would think that I would see eyes on you. Or a facial structure. Instead, I can just barely make out your features. It would be something if I could see something more."

"You can feel, though. Can't you?" he said and moved his mouth along her jaw.

"I can…" she whispered.

"I did want to try something," he mumbled and moved a hand over her hip.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I have been studying…mildly, mind you…on how Tyrael is with you from your thoughts. So, I want to test something," he said and moved one of her legs to lock around his glowing waist. "Tell me if you feel something. Anything at all."

"Okay," she nodded. When he vibrated with his Song, he focused with it slightly. At the harsh cry she gave out next, it was with surprise. His experiment worked. The surprising twist that he got was that he felt pleasure in it. It caught him by surprise, too. For a solid ten minutes they were like this.

"That was different," he mused. "It actually felt…good."

"You…felt all of that…too?!" she managed to gasp out.

"I did. I may want it again," he admitted. He still hovered with her and let her rest in his embrace. At the worrying to her lip that she did, he gazed at her in question.

"Oh. I just…had a thought in my mind," she said softly.

"What thought?"

"Just…if you never met…" she found herself silenced with his large forefinger to her lips.

"Never. Ask. Not that question. Never that question," he said sternly, but in a gentle manner. She nodded, and he crushed her to him. "I suffered enough without you. I waited over a millennia for you. There is no need to ask that. You are here. You are mine."

"Yes. That I am," she murmured and let him kiss her in a branding way.

"And just so you know," he growled. "When Malthael does do what he needs to do, I _will_ be watching him! The moment he mistreats you, he will know no mercy from me!"

"I doubt he would, but I do understand," she smiled and nuzzled into him. Then she blinked at a mental poke that she got. She grimaced. "Malthael is insisting that I am with him now. Before I see to Tyrael. I don't know what to think."

"Fine. But I will monitor everything. Relax in my arms. I will protect you," Imperius said.

"Will you become your armor?"

"No. My sanctum is sealed. There is no way in or out. Just rest," he soothed. When he started to breathe deeply in long, calm breaths, she succumbed to sleep. He pressed a kiss to her mark and focused. He was definitely going to watch everything that happened.

Malthael didn't mind, in truth. His only concern was to have his champion body take form. He wasn't sure if he would fully leave her mind, though. In many ways, he felt it would be like Tyrael. Where he would only reach her again when he slept in mortal flesh. If that was the case, then he wouldn't mind it at all. He could still protect her. He even mused at the idea that he could train his flesh to let him be in her mind at the same time. A bit like sleep walking. When his mortal mind was trained enough, he would be testing it thoroughly. He wouldn't have to worry about losing his memories, either. Maybe that was the true purpose for his soul to be stored in her mind? It was possible. As for now, he had a mission.

"I'm here," she said softly. Even though her body was nude in Imperius's embrace, she had herself dressed in a gown of gold with diamond accents for a soft, sparkling effect. Imperius clearly liked this one and would have to mention it to Gurzick when he could. Even Malthael was impressed.

"So I see…" he nodded. "And…yes…I know he is watching. It matters not. This must be done. Come to me. I know where we can go."

"Very well," she nodded. She walked up to him and didn't shy from the caress he gave her cheek. She had to accept him now. She didn't even fight him when he tilted up her face to kiss her. He was actually a touch surprised when she kissed him back. It sent an odd feeling through him. Even when her hands moved over his bound up, armored chest, his mind seemed to reel with it. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I am," he said after a moment of recollection. "I never thought I would finally get to the point that I would be so willingly accepted by you. The sensation is…different."

"Do you want me to fight you? Tooth and claw?" she smirked.

"It does sound like fun…but no. It will give the wrong idea," he seemed to chuckle. Then he went still when her hand came up to caress his invisible cheek from within his hood.

"How does it feel for me to finally respond the way you do to me?" she asked with a hint of challenge in her tone. "Is it all that you expected?"

"I…" he was assaulted again by the sensations he received. She floored him again when she ran her fingers along his right shoulder to walk around him to his back and pressed against him. He ended up sinking to his knees in a daze. Even at the slight touch to a misty wing, he tensed.

"It's funny," she mused and moved to press her mouth to where his invisible ear would be. "Imperius showed no hesitations. No surprises. He knew what to expect out of me. He was there my whole life. Even Tyrael was bolder than this, too, though he did show some hesitation at first. But that was because he wasn't sure of what to do. He was a very quick learner. As was I. But…with you…I think you don't like being the one that has no control over things. You like to take the lead. To know what lies ahead. But, like this, you don't know what to expect."

"I do not…" he shivered. "I only speculated…"

"Then why show such hesitation now? Isn't this what you wanted?" she growled and felt him shiver when her fingers came up to gently squeeze into his shoulders. "Your armor is like skin. Imperius told me this. It's true, you know. It can be either armor. Or it can be skin. And I know that right now…this is skin…"

A spark of fire shot through him at the small nip she gave his invisible jaw now. It was white-hot need. Something he never experienced before. He scowled, rose up and yanked her into his embrace to carry her. Then he launched himself into the sky to barrel towards a certain part of her mind. He was first thinking of a cave. But, after her kidnapping, it was declined. A mossy cove was decided on, and he landed with her here. A small pool of water was nearby, but ignored. He wanted the soft ground.

"Here. This place will work," he muttered and set her down.

"You surprise me. I thought you would have picked a building," she chuckled.

"No. Confinement is not needed," he said. He seemed to pause when she looked over at the pool of water. He did not expect her to suddenly strip out of her gown. "What...?!"

"I want a bath," she shrugged. Her molten gold hair seemed to cover her like another cloak when she began to step into the water. He lost his resolve. He grabbed her and fell onto the moss with her.

It was a good thirty minutes later that he found his senses coming back to him. He realized he was staring up at the mental sky from being on his back. She was resting fully on his chest and watching him with a bit of amusement. At her small giggle, he had to ask, "What happened?"

"I'm honestly not sure," she admitted. "I think you Sang with me. But…it was different."

"How?" he asked and ran a gloved hand along her spine.

"There was vibration, but…not quite, either. As we know, the Light left you. But, I think you had just enough left from your wings. Enough for this, really," she mused and ran her own finger along his chest. "It just felt more physical than anything."

"Physical…?"

"Like with Tyrael."

"Oh."

"What did you think?"

"I…cannot recall…honestly. It was a rush…"

"That's how it was for him, too. But, I bet you would remember if it happened again."

"Possibly."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Why talk?" he asked and sat up with her. She was positioned right over his hips. He began to hum out his Song as he ground her down on him. For ten more minutes, he had her in a state of ecstasy with him. After he was able to finally relent, he only held her. He suddenly looked over at Tyrael's angelic form landing close to them.

"So this is where you were hiding?" he mused and flexed his white tendrils of wings.

"Not hiding. We were copulating. What do you want?" Malthael seemed to growl. "It needs to be done. You know this."

"I know," Tyrael sighed and looked away. "I was only concerned for her well-being."

"As was I!" Imperius thundered when he landed. "Are you finished?"

"For now…" Malthael nodded. He gave her one final kiss and released her. On watching her figure walk over to Imperius dutifully, he moved to stand tall and cross his arms over his chest. He wanted her again, but it could wait. He was patient.

"What is the plan now?" Tyrael asked.

"She wakes up. Then she wakes you up," Imperius said when he gathered her back into his arms.

"Good. I'll wait here until she does," Tyrael nodded.

"Getting crowded…" Malthael seemed to mutter to himself. He didn't like how he wasn't the only one in her mind anymore. When Imperius vanished with her waking form, Tyrael now looked over at his disgruntled brother. "What is it?"

"I have a feeling that I may need to do the same thing you just did. Here in her mind," he admitted. "Do you feel this, too?"

"Hmm…" Malthael actually found himself thinking. And agreeing with the thought. "You may be right. Should it happen, I will not intervene. But…I do find it...disturbing…"

"What?"

"Practically all of the Angiris Council, save Itherael, and Auriel, of course, needs a place with her. Think about it."

"Trust me. I know all too well. She belongs to Imperius in the end."

"And yet…she does not…"

"No. She does."

"Her soul does. But not her flesh."

"Silence!" Tyrael finally growled at him.

"You only speak this from your vow of truce. I understand. But…even I know that you want more. You do not fool me."

Tyrael said nothing, but Malthael knew that he was right.


	42. Chapter 42

Imperius was seething at what he learned. He was still in her mind to catch that last bit of conversation. When Anaurael looked at him with concern, he forced himself to calm down.

"Imperius?" she finally asked.

"I will hope that Tyrael sticks to his vow and says nothing more," he growled. "I understand that he needs to be with you. But I _refuse_ to be allowed the thought that he wants more of you! And the same is to be expected of Malthael!"

"Do not worry. I know that he will respect the truce. I am, actually, far more worried about Malthael than Tyrael. But, it was amusing to know that I had the upper hand," she said with a small grin.

"You are mine," he growled and squeezed her to his core. "I know I have duties to tend to. I will allow you to rest with Tyrael. The moment your offspring happens…"

"I know. He cannot touch me," she agreed. She calmed him down to the point that he was able to land heavily in his armor again. She was able to dress before he reclaimed her in his arms. His sanctum reopened, and he took the path to her bedchamber. Izarius was setting up food and drink for her. Tyrael was still sleeping deeply in her bed. At the sight of Gurzick, Imperius pointed at him.

"Have Greed find a gown of gold and glitters of diamonds!" Imperius ordered.

"Oh! Sparkly? Yes! I find!" Gurzick nodded.

"The diamonds need to have a soft effect, though," Anaurael smiled.

"I also want a replacement gown for her. The gold with green. It was destroyed. I also want more part dresses," Imperius said. "Like what she has on now."

"Will find," Gurzick nodded and vanished away. Much of the loose treasures were placed in quite a few white treasure chests that were gilded with gold and gems. And many of the chests were full to the brim and overflowing, but it was still confined. A full bedroom set of drawers, closets and furniture was set up by Izarius and Darius when they were brought in. The room finally looked habitable and luxuriously done for Heaven's style.

"Go and rest. I need to train the troops. I'll be back in an hour," Imperius muttered. "And I will keep an eye on your mind."

"Of course," she smiled softly.

"If you need a bath, let me know," Izarius nodded. "I'll wait just outside the door."

"You don't have to," she yawned and let him help her undress. Slipping into a sheer gown of gold silk, he carefully set her next to Tyrael. The room was darkened a touch more to help her sleep. Imperius grumbled at how Tyrael's hand moved to rest over her side in sleep, but he teleported away all the same. It was a truce. It was needed.

She was pulled back into her mind, and she found herself standing where she was before. The mossy ground and lakebed was there before her, and she moved to sit on a large, mossy rock. There were no scents here, oddly enough. She thought she would smell water or the dankness of the moss. But, in her mind, it was mainly visual. The colors were sharp and bright, though. Even the sounds of the water lapping along the edge of the mossy ground were there in sharp clarity. She could even feel the moss she sat on. Why was there no sense of smell? She would have to figure that out. At the feel of hands resting on her shoulders, she smiled. Then she noticed the gauntlets were silver.

"What are you doing now?" Tyrael asked from his hooded form.

"Resting next to you. Imperius had to train the troops again," she said. "Malthael is near?"

"He is, but he is not intervening. He is studying memories of you. To try and help you train further. At least, I hope that's all he's doing," he muttered.

"I don't think I understand," she admitted. Then she blinked when he moved his hands to gather her up to him. "What are you…?"

"I need to do what Malthael did. Here. In your mind. He feels that it may be needed, too," he said and stretched out his white tendrils. He was also going to test a theory. He was going to attempt to be with her in the flesh and in the mind at the same time. If it could be done, then it may be something that he would need to do from then on. Even now, he was able to control his body as it slept to move over her. He needed to figure out where to take her in her mind.

"What's going on?!" she gasped. She was in danger of waking up.

"Trust me. An experiment. I want to see if I can do something in sleep with you. Just…don't wake up," Tyrael muttered. He inevitably moved to set her to lay back on the moss.

"Are you serious?!" she asked with her eyes wide. "I mean…"

"Will you let me try?" he asked. She swallowed, but nodded. He was able to remove her gown in both mental and physical states with careful, controlled movements. "Don't open your eyes."

"I won't," she whispered and felt his mouth on hers. She took in a sharp breath at the humming he gave out. Then she cried out at the feel of what was happening next. Over the course of an hour, the pleasure was successfully maintained off and on with brief sessions of rest. When it was done, he was sitting up with her in his lap and thinking over what he just did.

"You can wake now. If you wanted to," he whispered.

"No. I think I'm good for now," she sighed and rested on him.

"Are you?" he asked and lightly caressed her hair. She just sighed in response and nodded. As she recovered, she sensed Imperius checking on her. At the sensation she sent him that she was well and to wait a touch longer, he accepted it.

"You know…you could be with another girl," she started.

"No," he said with a sharp shake of his head. "No other will work for me. I refuse to be like this with any other. A part of me feels like I would be betraying you. Even though it would not be, it would not feel right. I want no other. I need no other. You were perfectly formed for the High Heavens. For Imperius. For me, too."

"But…I belong to Imperius."

"I know you do. I never said you didn't belong to him. I'm just saying that no other will suit me. You are everything that I need. I'll let Lyndon have them. I just need one. And that's you," he said softly. "And, yes, I know that I may have problems sleeping without you…"

"Take the pillow I was sleeping on. It will help you," she smiled. "You can even take one of the bed sheets. As long as my scent is around you, it will be fine. You will sleep deeply."

"I will do that," he muttered and kissed her softly. "When should we wake?"

"Do you feel the need to wake?"

"Not just yet," he admitted. "I just wish to rest with you. Like this."

"Then we can rest," she smiled and leaned into his massive, silver chest. He was resting his back against the mossy rock she sat on before. It didn't harm his wings, and he kept her securely in his lap. For the next thirty minutes it was like this. It was a contentment he never had before. A feeling of rare bliss. It would come to an end when Malthael landed to sit on the moss and regard them.

"It went well," he said calmly.

"And? Your point?" Tyrael seemed to growl. Anaurael seemed to frown.

"I am saying that it went well, because the offspring took form within her. It is done. However, the first month is critical. There is a chance that it may fail. I have been gleaning through her memories with the healer of her old village. She has learned much. We will need to keep her well fed and with plenty of fluids. This is only from what I can tell," Malthael said. Tyrael was actually a touch surprised on learning this. A part of him didn't want to think that it had happened yet. He would be forced to keep from being with her. He didn't want to violate his truce.

"I won't know for sure until the second or third month. That is when I know that all is well," she said softly. "And, if you think about it, I'll be bearing twins."

"Twins?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. Two children at once. One for my soul. The other for my body," she explained. "So, I may need more than normal to keep myself in a stable way."

"I'll inform Izarius," he said. Malthael could only agree with him. He rose up smoothly after that and stretched out his wings before glancing at the mental sky.

"Malthael, maybe you can help me," she said. He looked at her and nodded. "In here, my mind, I have all of my senses except for smell. Why is that?"

"Ah. You do have smell. There are simply no smells generated here. There is no need for that. It is good in case something happens out there. Yes, you can hear out there, too, but smells can distort things. If you focus on smelling, you can, but you may smell outside sources that can interfere with your mental clarity. Sound is naturally blocked out to only be retained here. As are the other senses. Even in dreams, there is no smell. Right, Tyrael?"

"He is correct," Tyrael agreed. He paused at the soft caress to his invisible cheek.

"I find it odd," she murmured. "That out of all in the Angiris Council, only Imperius wears a helmet. The rest of you have cloaked hoods."

"Well, he is mainly all defense and valor," Malthael shrugged. "We think nothing of it."

"I see. Anyways, I think I may need to wake now," she smiled. Tyrael kissed her deeply and let her go. "Will you also wake?"

"Not just yet. My body was severely lacking," Tyrael sighed. She nodded and got up to hug Malthael close to shock him. He wasn't expecting it, but he managed to hug her back. She pressed a kiss to his invisible mouth and opened her eyes right after. She stifled a giggle at how Tyrael had her pinned down under a massive arm and leg.

"Izarius?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm here. Is everything all right?" he asked in his own hushed whisper and silently walked over to the bed. At seeing how Tyrael was with her, he shook his head with a light chuckle.

"I need to move. Tyrael still needs to sleep more," she sighed. Izarius gently eased the sprawling limbs off of her, and she was able to scoot away. She gave herself a mild scrubbing in the basin and dressed in an airy, golden gown. "I want to walk around a bit."

"Of course. Darius will stay here for Tyrael. Mithus and Azarius are with Imperius. I will accompany you," he nodded. She smiled and let him follow her out of the bedroom and through the inner sanctum. On reaching the hallway, she seemed to sigh and look out over the view of the Silver City. "Is everything all right? Is something wrong?"

"Why can't I…just be with him?" she whispered and trembled. He gasped and pulled her into his arms to hold her as she burst into tears. "Why?!"

"You know that answer as well as I do," he said soothingly. He flicked his wings and began to hum softly in song. It was something he used to do to calm her as a baby long ago. It was a battle song, but the familiar tune began to calm her. She even surprised him by humming with him. They both laughed softly when it ended. She rested her head against his chest and shivered.

"I find it strange how a battle song about slaughtering demon filth can calm me down," she sighed and shook her head. "It's almost too funny."

"Yeah," he nodded and sighed. He kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. A moment later, he felt her body slump, and he was forced to ease her into his arms to carry her. She was still tired. She simply didn't want to sleep in her bed. He continued to hold her and look out at the view calmly. She was weightless to him. He would hold her for as long as he needed to.


	43. Chapter 43

When Imperius was able to finally get to her, he saw that Izarius was cradling her sleeping form. He pressed a thumb to her mark and sighed. He learned that the offspring was formed, but wasn't quite taking to her yet. It was a critical time. Gesturing for her, Izarius gave her over easily. The moment his familiar embrace was around her, she woke and pulled herself up to rest on his shoulder. He held her close and flicked his wings. Then he thought.

"Are you awake enough?" he asked.

"Not really," she yawned and cuddled into him.

"Would you be awake enough to fly?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Her jaw dropped and she nodded vigorously. He chuckled and flexed his wings a couple times. Izarius flexed his own wings to show that he was going to follow. They both dove off the ledge and let their wings catch the thermals easily. The rush caught her up again. Imperius's powerful wing strokes left a trail of fire behind him. Izarius's imprint could have been a shooting star. Itherael was researching what Talus'ar could give him when he heard a commotion. He moved quickly to one of the long hallways and only paused in shock at what he was seeing.

"I never thought I would see the day…that Imperius would fly again…" he whispered to himself. A part of him felt like joining in. His own floating wings seemed to twitch, and he couldn't help himself. He jumped off the ledge next to add his own comet-like streak to the air. When Anaurael saw him, she beamed and waved. He moved to quickly hover in flight over them. Imperius was completely focused on his flight and holding her close. Izarius was just as focused to ensure that she wasn't dropped.

After the short flight, the three landed on a ledge that led to the main hall. Anaurael was completely exhilarated from it. Itherael realized how much he missed doing just that.

"You had to join us?" Izarius chuckled.

"I heard a commotion. When I went to see, I was taken by surprise. I had an urge to join in," Itherael admitted. "It has been far too long since I had last flown."

"I would love to do that again," she smiled.

"We can plan for it," Imperius nodded. "The offspring has taken?"

"I was told that it formed, but has not fully taken yet. My body is critical right now. It can fail if I am not careful," she frowned. "Malthael was able to see it."

"Fine. Tyrael has no more reason to touch you," he snorted.

"I do have a suggestion," she said. "He can no longer rest without me. I did offer to let him take a pillow, or even a bed sheet, that I did sleep in. My scent does help him. But, if it gets too bad, can he rest with me? He is doing so much for us. I don't want him to suffer."

"Well…" he said with uncertainty. "If it is _only_ resting. I may be able to allow that. But nothing else. I do know that his mind is easily tormented now."

"It can be. He is trying to do what he can," she nodded. "I told him that he could always be with another, but he said no. That no other would work."

"I doubt he would want to lay with demon filth," he snorted. "Fine. If it is only resting, I can allow it. Hmm. He will also be in the room if another intrudes upon you."

"I was about to say the same thing," Izarius agreed. "He keeps El'druin at his side at all times."

"As he must," Itherael said. "El'druin is a part of him. Without his sword, he loses his mind."

"I do not wish for that to happen!" she said quickly. "Yes. He will be another protector for my bedchamber if he needs to rest with me. How are my parents?"

"I heard they were in the Gardens of Hope with Auriel. They were talking of basic matters with future angelic offspring," Izarius said. Imperius muttered and snorted. He was not amused by that.

"I find it…a miracle…that I will finally get a sibling…" Anaurael whispered. "I always wanted one. I do not know how often I will be around, though. I need to be kept safe here."

"That you do," Imperius agreed. "But, if I must, I shall visit your sibling with you."

"You will?" she beamed. He nodded and caressed her back from the hug she gave him. Her sibling would be another pureblood angelic mortal, so he would tolerate the visits. He set her down when she felt the urge to walk, and she moved to the ledge. She stood tall and smiled softly. Her mark glowed from within her circlet, and she sighed with a form of soft contentment. A breeze seemed to pass playfully through her hair again to have it wisp about her form. On seeing this, Itherael could almost believe that he saw wings. Even Izarius was awed at the effect.

Then she began to hum softly. The way her gown flowed around her in synch with her hair gave her a purely mystical, angelic appearance unlike anything that Imperius had ever seen with her. Her mark seemed to pulse in tune with her humming as though to only enhance the effect. When she finished humming, the wind was still blowing through her hair, and she stretched in a languorous way.

Imperius walked up to her and carefully rose up her chin with a light caress from his thumb to look at him. She smiled warmly and rested her small hand in his larger one. To Itherael, this was the gentlest scene he had ever seen Imperius do with another. It had him completely speechless.

She rested her cheek in his hand after that, and he lifted her easily into his arms. He was able to let her mildly sit in the crook of his arm as he held her, and he looked out over the Silver City. She leaned in close to whisper to him, and he gave out a small, soft laugh. That stunned Itherael. Imperius never laughed before! He couldn't believe what was happening to his normally moody and bitter leader. Imperius did laugh with her at one point, but that was in the privacy of his sanctum. He never laughed openly like this, and he knew that it may surprise quite a few angels. He didn't mind in the slightest.

At another whisper she gave him, he seemed to turn his head with a touch of confusion. Then he said, "No. I know why you ask. But I cannot allow it."

"But…" she frowned.

"No. You are bearing offspring. It is not safe," he said again.

"Yes, Imperius," she said lightly.

"What does she wish to do?" Izarius asked.

"She wants to train. I cannot risk it," he said.

"If I train her, I vow she will come to no harm. I will not allow any others to take on this task. I will train her lightly to keep her body toned," Izarius said quickly. He had unfinished business in the training halls. He wanted to go back there now. At the glance Itherael did, he knew what was going on. He had read about such a thing that needed to happen. He wanted to bear witness to it.

"I would like to join you," Itherael said calmly.

"Oh?" Imperius asked. Anaurael was curious as to what was going on.

"I have unfinished business with Titharius," Izarius seemed to growl. "I declined a challenge. I am ready to offer it to him again. Yes, he was corrupted before. But, I have my reasons for this."

"I see. Very well. Let's go," Imperius nodded. He gestured for Itherael to also follow, and it was done easily. He didn't put down Anaurael, though. He felt that something big was about to happen. Even Tyrael felt it, from her mind, and forced his body to wake. He needed to be there physically for her.

"You have awoken?" Darius asked from where he stood in the bedchamber.

"Yes. Something important may be happening in the training halls. If you can help me dress, we will both go," Tyrael nodded. The warrior angel was quick to assist him. El'druin was back in his hand before Darius teleported them both to the training hall chamber. Imperius had just walked in with her. Izarius was over-looking the now intensely training warriors. Itherael was hovering silently nearby.

"You still need rest?" Anaurael asked from where she was in Imperius's arms.

"I do. But, this is too important. I had to wake up to be here," he nodded.

"Where is Titharius?!" Izarius called out.

"I am here, brother," the massive lieutenant said when he jumped down from the observation pillar he was on. The other angels backed away to give him space. "Is there an issue at hand?"

"Yes. We are not finished. You may have been forgiven in your ways by Anaurael and the Angiris Council, but I still have issues with you!" the powerful guardian angel said. "I still see you in the wrong! You kidnapped Imperius's champion. You knew she was with offspring. Did you know that, if you killed her, a champion for Anu would not have appeared?! Nor a physical embodiment for Malthael to champion the High Heavens on Sanctuary?!"

"What?!" Titharius said with complete shock. "No! I had no idea…!"

"I withdrew the challenge to you because your mind was not complete. Now that it is, I offer the challenge to you again!" Izarius said, as he leapt down easily to the main floor where Titharius was. His spear was drawn out again to show he was ready.

"And the reason for this?" the lieutenant growled out.

"I will be training Anaurael personally. Here in these Halls. You are not to intervene," Izarius said. "You will find yourself wanting to, as it is your nature."

"If she is to train here, then I must see to it! That is my duty!"

"Not for her. I know what she needs. As she is bearing offspring, there is only so much she can do. You will force her to over-work herself. I will know her limitations. If she was not with offspring, then it would be fine. Not when she has them. It will endanger her."

"Very well," Titharius snorted and took out his two-handed sword. "If I win, I will train her as I see fit! If you win, I shall not intervene."

"That is the whole point," Izarius nodded and charged him to bowl him over before he could react properly. Anaurael was just in shock over everything. Imperius simply held her close to watch her guardian defend her honor skillfully on the floor.

"Imperius," Itherael whispered to him. "Should Izarius win this battle, you should promote him to a general. To show his authority here can never be challenged henceforth."

"I agree," Imperius nodded slightly.

"Itherael," Tyrael mused at his Wisdom insight. "You knew this?"

"How did you guess?" Itherael seemed to shrug. Imperius said nothing as he watched Izarius expertly work his spear edge into the handle of the large sword and simply toss it aside. Titharius had now lost his weapon. The battle was over.

"I will honor your choice," Titharius nodded. Mithus was able to give his sword back, and it was replaced on his hip. Azarius was there, too, and bore witness to the fight from where he stood with the other angels. Izarius nodded back and faced Imperius.

"Let no other challenges over your decision be done!" Imperius said. Izarius felt the Song of the Arc embolden him as even more golden engraving displayed on his already elaborate silver armor. Even his hood was now lined with gold and set with Imperius's insignia on the back of it. He was honored even further for this justified challenge. He was now a full Archangel, and his wings seemed to become touched with gold to show his new power.

There was even more surprise from Mithus, Azarius and Darius. They were in the room, too, and they found their armors gilded with gold as they increased in size and stature. The Heavenly Arch had fully chosen Anaurael's permanent honor guard. As they guarded her on Sanctuary, they would guard her in the High Heavens. Even their helmets vanished away to become stately white hoods. This surprised them. Itherael could only chuckle to himself.

"Impressive," Tyrael smiled. Anaurael was simply speechless.

"My champion's honor guard is now present. The four of you are to accompany her everywhere from this day forward! I shall have replacement warriors here to assist with Titharius. The four of you are to never leave her side outside of the High Heavens. And it begins now," Imperius nodded. "Of course, if she is with me, there is no need for the four of you to be so wary."

"Of course," Azarius nodded.

"What of the one we sent for Tyrael?" Mithus asked.

"He has been guarding my chamber in Sanctuary. I value his company," Tyrael said.

"We should have another sent," Darius said. "We work best in pairs."

"True. It shall be done," Imperius nodded. "Izarius, find the best one to assist."

"One warrior should be plenty," Tyrael frowned.

"No," Anaurael sighed. "They are right. You are going to be the father to a possible champion. You need the extra protection. If the Burning Hells discover this, you will be attacked. Even my parents have yet to be discovered. They may need protection, too."

"They travel were I do. I think they're covered," Tyrael smiled lightly.

"It would make me feel better, though," she said softly.

"If the need is there, it will be done," Imperius said to her. "Tyrael is correct. Should the need happen, I shall enforce it. They are here in the High Heavens now. We shall go to them."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. "I was thinking of something, too."

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I should attempt to befriend the Nephalem," she sighed. "Heaven was saved, you know. If it was not for the aid…"

"Humph…" Imperius seemed to grumble. "And how would you attempt this?"

"Let me wear my armors, and I shall accompany the Nephalem on a bounty mission. I can do this. With my four honor guards, it may be doubtful that I will come to harm," she said.

"I'll keep your parents back, too," Tyrael chuckled. "I know they would want to help you."

"So would you," Izarius pointed out.

"True. I'll have Lorath keep me focused on other things," he nodded.

"Very well. You know I will be watching you," Imperius warned her.

"It would give you a nostalgic feel," she smiled. "To watch me from afar again…"

"Steal you back to my side when danger happens," he muttered.

"Lock me away in your sanctum?" she murmured and felt him tense.

"Give me an hour with her," he grounded out and teleported away with her. Tyrael found himself laughing a bit with Izarius sighing and shaking his head.

"I shall inform Auriel of what has taken place with Anaurael's parents. Shall we meet at the Diamond Gates?" Itherael asked. It was agreed to and they parted ways.


	44. Chapter 44

Back on Sanctuary in New Tristram, Lorath was relieved to see Tyrael again. There were a lot more scout reports than before, and he needed the help to sort through them. When everything seemed to settle out, Lyndon was quick to walk over to the large man to talk.

"Where were you?! Where did you go?" Lyndon demanded.

"I was in Heaven. Why?" Tyrael frowned.

"Our friend was looking everywhere for you!" he said.

"No," Lorath said nearby. "You were looking for him, because you were bored out of your mind. Stop spinning false tales. They get you nowhere."

"Fine. Yes, I wanted to talk to someone. It gets dull out here now!" the scoundrel frowned.

"I'm not much for talk," Tyrael muttered as he started to organize the reports. "Unless it deals with current events. Then I need to sort through them and figure out what needs to be done."

"But, I was curious," Lyndon mused. "That girl with gold hair. I wonder how she's doing."

"Anaurael is fine," Tyrael said with a warning glare. Lorath blinked at Tyrael's new mood.

"Oh, good!" the scoundrel nodded. "Do you know when she'll be here?"

"For what purpose?" he asked and had Lorath sign off on a couple sheets of paper.

"Oh, I don't know. I found this wonderful spot that I could take her to…"

"You will not!" Tyrael glowered at him. "Imperius is _always_ watching her! Furthermore, she may be pregnant with my son! You are going nowhere with her!"

"Is this true?" Lorath asked with surprise.

"It is. Malthael still lives, but only as a spiritual essence in her mind. I had to be with her in order to give him a body to inhabit. And no ordinary mortal shell, either. He is to champion the High Heavens for Sanctuary as my son. And, amazingly enough, the angelic warrior she is to birth for Imperius from her soul will be a champion for Anu. The entire Angelic Host is guarding her," Tyrael nodded. "She has also managed to lock away a part of my true angelic self within her mind. When I dream, I am myself again. But only within her mental state."

"That's amazing!" Lorath said. "And congratulations! I'm sure you will make an outstanding father. How far along is she?"

"Well," Tyrael managed to let out a small chuckle. "From what Malthael can tell, since he has been studying her internally, it just formed. Her first month is critical to ensure that it takes."

"So, tell me, how is this important again?" Lyndon asked.

"I explained it once," Tyrael said. "I will not explain it again. I am far too busy now."

"You should read Deckard Cain's book if you want more insight. Where is that book, anyways?" Lorath frowned. "It went missing."

"Itherael has it. He was researching it with Anaurael in her spare time," Tyrael nodded.

"Good to know," Lorath said and began to sign off on paperwork. Tyrael did look up and wave at Ilerael and Lilaurael when they walked over next. Lyndon gave a carefree wave to Lilaurael, but he only got a stern nod in return. That made him a touch rankled.

"I'm going to be resting with my wife. Now that she's pregnant, I need to ensure her health," Ilerael said. "I am worried, though. Anaurael wants to join the Nephalem on the next bounty mission."

"I know," Tyrael sighed. "At least Izarius and his fellow brothers will be with her."

"I think Izarius is going to remain visible. The other three will be invisible to keep from causing too many questions. We'll have to see what happens," he said. Tyrael only nodded and set aside some finished papers. At the golden glow that happened now, Anaurael stood there in her golden armors with her spear on her back. Her mark flickered within her circlet in a happy way to show that she was pleased to be there. Izarius stood next to her with his arms crossed. The other three behind her nodded and went invisible. Tyrael moved right to her side to see to her.

"I don't think you've eaten yet," he said.

"You're right," Anaurael sighed. Her parents went over to greet her next, and Izarius continued to keep silent watch. Lyndon was quick to walk over now, and he got blocked off by the massive Archangel. When he was about to complain, Izarius held up a giant, armored hand.

"I am only doing my duties," Izarius explained. "None are to approach her unless she wishes it."

"Do you always do what they tell you to?" the scoundrel asked with irritation.

"I must. I doubt that even you would wish to see Imperius in a foul mood," he mused. "Of course, if you want to, then keep at it. You'll find Solarion's edge at your throat."

"Brother, there is no need for that. Let me eat," she said and patted his arm for him to lower it.

"My chamber has a few things. I'll lead you there," Tyrael said. Then he moved to Izarius and said, "I need to speak with her alone. There are two warriors in my chambers now."

"I will speak with them," Izarius chuckled. Lyndon wanted in, but a glare from Tyrael made him stay put. He was acting like a purely over-protective father-to-be. She was led away, and Izarius whispered to the two warriors to have them follow him out. Now that there was a sense of privacy, Tyrael finally pulled her to him to hug her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm going to worry about you," he admitted. "When you're out there. I know you'll be well protected, but it's something that will be engrained in me. I really wish that I can go with you."

"Tyrael," she smiled and ran an armored hand over his cheek. He kissed her palm and hugged her again. "You know you just kissed my armor, right?"

"I don't mind," he chuckled. "Come. Let's eat something."

"Yes," she nodded. They sat at the table to feast on a small loaf of bread, some cheese and a few bits of fruit. He went over a few of the bounty details with her to pass the time. At a knock on the door, he called out for the knocker to enter. Izarius came in and set down a platter of various roasted meats.

"Courtesy of Greed. You need this, sister. Eat as much as you can," Izarius said and squeezed her shoulder before leaving again. She looked at Tyrael and they were quick to tackle the flavorful feast. When they had safely eaten their fill, the warrior guards returned to help store the leftover foods. After they left again, Tyrael rose up with her to pull her close and kiss her.

"Be careful out there. I mean it," he whispered.

"Tyrael," she chuckled. "You can also keep track of me from my mind, you know."

"I can?"

"You need to meditate," Malthael mused from her. "It is not dreaming, but it puts you in a state of semi-awareness. You can do this. The Nephalem appears to have returned. I can sense it."

"Right…" Tyrael winced. Anaurael rested her hands on his arms and let him hold her. "Maybe you shouldn't go. If anything happens to you…"

"Hush," she whispered and placed a finger on his lips. "I will be fine."

"Of course," he nodded and swallowed. She let him kiss her again and lead her out with his arm around her waist. Gurzick waved at her and happily hopped over.

"Travel?" he asked.

"Yes. I wish to accompany the Nephalem on the next journey," she nodded.

"I will accept the company," the Nephalem nodded. "The goatmen in the fields are plaguing the villagers again. We need to quell them."

"Good. Let's go," she smirked.

"Can I go?!" Lyndon asked. The powerful warrior gave an eye roll, but nodded. "Thank you! You will not regret this!"

"I already am," Anaurael muttered. The Nephalem coughed back a laugh, and Izarius brandished his massive spear. "Gurzick, do you wish to join us?"

"Yes!" the goblin nodded. She smiled and let the Nephalem teleport them to where they had to go. Tyrael easily saw Azarius, Mithus and Darius leave with her. Lorath saw his leader wince.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said.

"I know. It's just…I worry now," Tyrael admitted. Lorath clapped hand to his back and gestured to new scout reports to pass the time. As he was now semi-occupied with that, Anaurael was helping to take out a mob of murderous beasts with her powerful teleport attacks. After a successful aftermath, Izarius had just finished skewering the last beast in the pack when they decided to take a quick rest. During this time, Gurzick laughed, ran over to a pile of dirt and pulled out a small amulet to shove into his bag. Then he hopped over to a bush and pulled out a sword. A small ring was claimed next under a pile of rocks. Lyndon was gaping at how the goblin was able to find so much.

"I was just looking over there and saw nothing!" he scowled.

"Too bad," Gurzick shrugged. "I find. It mine."

"I know that. But…well…can you teach me how to find stuff as good as you? Surely you have a technique of some sort that you can show me?"

"We goblins have our own techniques," Greed snorted from the crown.

"You must be joking!"

"Well, perhaps the land around you is not as pretty as you think it is down there."

"What do you mean? Down where?"

"In your hole of a Thieves' Den where you got your said skills!" Greed said happily. "When you live in a cave, you only get to learn primitive things, you know."

"The Thieves' Guild doesn't live in a cave! Okay…they can make it smell like one…" Lyndon admitted slightly. "But they are resourceful!"

"So that explains the smell. I was wondering why so many monsters were coming over here," Greed mused. Lyndon's jaw dropped and the Nephalem barked out laughter. "I mean, do tell! When was the last time you bathed? Do you even bathe?"

"Oh, shut up!" Lyndon scowled. "I bathe frequently!"

"In your own piss?" Greed muttered out. Anaurael and Izarius were trying really hard not to laugh as hard as the Nephalem was. "Well, if you want to know a technique, then tell me what you know about this Guild of Thieves that you are a part of."

"Alas, I cannot! If I did, then a spell will trigger and I will die!" Lyndon lamented.

"Really? Do tell! Because that means less competition for me, _and_ I won't have to tell you anything!" Greed said happily. Lyndon went speechless again.

"I think it's time to cull more goatmen," Izarius chuckled.

"That it is," Anaurael agreed and let him help her up. Her three invisible brothers were still chuckling at everything they heard. Gurzick was semi-snapped out of it, but only because Greed wasn't done. He was able to let Gurzick move around for him, he simply couldn't talk.

"Oh, I see greasy, grimy goatman guts! Giant chunks of savage meat! Little, dirty leaper feet! Big, green bat heads rolling down the dusty street, and me with-out my sword! But I got my shield!" Greed belted out in song. Lyndon now stared at the goblin with shock.

"What in the Blazing Hells was that?!" he asked.

"What? It was a song some of the village cubs were singing. I liked it. Rather catchy tune, eh?" Greed chuckled. "I thought some traveling music was in order."

"You know," the Nephalem laughed softly as they traveled. "I would much rather listen to Greed sing than Lyndon complain and rant over nothing."

"What?!" the scoundrel said with a sense of despair.

"Would you look at that? Even I'm more popular than you!" Greed chortled. Lyndon scowled and Anaurael just shook her head with a smile. The Nephalem suddenly slowed and rose up a hand for silence. Then a gesture was done to a ruined set of farm houses just up ahead.

"Those creatures slaughtered everyone!" Anaurael whispered.

"They have been doing this recently. And there are a lot of them," the Nephalem growled.

"We can scout. We are invisible and can tell you where to approach," Darius said.

"My invisible brethren want us to wait. They can see where we can set a trap," Anaurael said.

"Do it," the Nephalem nodded. Izarius kept his spear out, and he knelt down to have her kneel down with him. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"After this skirmish, we should go back," he whispered to her. "Too much will tax you."

"I understand," she nodded. Darius was soon appearing on the east side of the tiny farming center and gesturing for them to appear. "Okay! My brother, Darius, wants us to go east. Follow me, but stay down. Gurzick, you need to keep silent."

"Okay," Gurzick nodded in full control. The Nephalem nodded and made a warning glance to Lyndon, but it was understood. Izarius muttered and went invisible. It was the only way to keep his wings from being seen. When Lyndon went to approach Anaurael slowly, he felt a poke to his chest.

"I haven't left her side," Izarius growled in his ear. "I am only like this to help with the cover. I will _never_ leave her side! Don't forget that!"

"Fine!" Lyndon growled back lowly.

"And, just so you know, you can't be with her. If you do, you will make her abort her possible pregnancy. Her body cannot be with demons. Your blood is half-demon. It won't work. And if you make her pregnancy fail, both Tyrael and Imperius will be hanging you over a ledge in the High Heavens! Don't try it!" he grounded out and moved to follow his sister. That made Lyndon pause with surprise. Thinking to himself before getting back to the hunt, he would make sure to get some questions answered later. Right now, they had some goatmen to kill.

When they got to their designated spot, Anaurael saw that they were getting ready to kill another human villager. He was stretched out painfully in front of the leader with his chest wide open to get impaled through the heart. She looked at Gurzick and hissed, "Stop them!"

"Hum…" Gurzick frowned. Then he snapped his fingers and teleported into the center of the group. Then, in the language of common demon, he praised out, "_Greetings, oh Great Ones! I will give gifts of gratitude in exchange for this one to be spared!_"

"_What? No! This thing ours! This thing dies!_" the leader of the group snarled. Then his jaw went slack at the sight of a pretty amulet that sparkled. The goatmen may be stupid, but even they liked wealth and riches like any other. They were human once, too.

"_Yes! I know you like the sparklies, too! I have lots of sparklies! Just let this one go, and I will give them!_" Gurzick said and giggled. The goatmen seemed to shuffle and snort. The human male was beaten up and needed severe healing. He had also clearly vomited a few times just from the intense stench the goatmen were giving off in such close proximity. Just as the goatmen were going to argue again, the leader found his skull split open from Anaurael's spear jutting through it.

Gurzick gave them just enough time to rush in and catch them unawares. Izarius charged forward with her and dropped his invisibility, as Lyndon let loose his crossbow bolts. The Nephalem cleared a path to the wounded man and beat down any that attempted to get close to him. Azarius was quick to gather up the weakened man to carry him to safety. His other two invisible brethren were right behind him. Izarius was easily protecting their sister.

"Who…" the man coughed. At the sound of his voice, Darius hissed in recognition.

"This one is the troublesome youth, Willis!" he said.

"Should we give him back to the goatmen?" Mithus asked.

"The last one just fell," Azarius sighed. When Anaurael walked over to inspect the wounded man, she was informed on who he was. Her jaw dropped.

"We saved…him?!" Izarius said with disgust. "Oh, well. Let's take him back to New Tristram."

"Just my luck," she grumbled. "The one time I try to feel a sense of compassion for a human, and it turns out to be one that tormented me from my past!"

"If he tries anything, he will be stopped," Azarius said. She could only nod.

"Who is he?" the Nephalem asked.

"One that pestered me in my youth and insulted Imperius to his face. As well as my own," she said bitterly. "As much as I want to leave him behind, I cannot. I can only hope that he changed his ways. We will have to see."

"You know, there _is_ another group of those stink beasts not far from here," Greed mused from the crown. "Want to use him as bait? It could be fun!"

"As much as I would agree," Izarius seemed to smirk. "We should not. His father had done no wrong. We can send him to his father when he is healed."

"We can do that," Anaurael nodded. Lyndon was now incredibly curious about this, but his curiosity wouldn't be satisfied until the youth was able to walk again. They all teleported back to New Tristram to see what could be done to save his life.


	45. Chapter 45

Her parents were in shock that Willis was rescued. Izarius informed Lorath of what was done in the past. Tyrael was informed before, but not in full detail. He was also in his chamber to keep his worrying over Anaurael down. He didn't want anyone to know how bad it was. But, Willis's father was soon sent for. He had made a well-established business in Westmarch from his stone carvings and wood work. He would be relieved to hear that his son was alive.

"We should get Xavian, too," Ilerael said. "They knew each other."

"I'll send a scout," Lorath nodded and did that quickly. It would take time for Xavian to get to them with a teleport warp. "Oh, there is something you need to know."

"What's that?" Lilaurael asked.

"There are more Nephalem out there. And they are all coming out to help with the cleansing of demons," Lorath said with a small chuckle. "When the Worldstone was destroyed, it unlocked all of the possibilities for various Nephalem to start appearing. As we know, the Worldstone was first sealed by various Archangels to keep the Nephalem powers in check. Now, with the seal gone, nothing can stop humanity's true potential from coming forth again."

"Are you serious?!" Ilerael asked.

"Yes. We have a few Monks from Ivgorod that appeared to take some bounties. Witch Doctors from the far jungles of the Teganze have appeared, and they are from the feared Umbaro tribes. Demon Hunters also flocked to the call for a chance to hunt down their favorite prey. Even Wizards from Xiansai have heeded our call for help. And, you'll love this, the Barbarians from Mount Arreat sent down some of their best warriors to help, too. We've also heard rumors that Crusaders from the East have come out of hiding to help purge the evil that plagues us. It's amazing, really," Lorath said.

"At least we aren't the only ones," Ilerael nodded. "More help is always needed."

"How do you know that they are Nephalem?" Anaurael asked when she walked over.

"Their skills surpass all others. That is how I know," Lorath said. "Anyways, tell me about our newly acquired wounded. This one was someone that we needed to avoid?"

"I'll tell him. Can you get Tyrael? He was last seen in his chamber here," Ilerael said to his daughter. She nodded and moved to get him. When she knocked on the door, she was let in and crushed to his chest with a sense of relief. Then the door was pulled closed to give them some privacy. It was why Ilerael knew that she had to check on him. She would help Tyrael regain his senses.

"I guess you missed me?" she chuckled and hugged him back.

"Worried about you is more like it," he sighed.

"Lorath told me of the others that are appearing," she said.

"Yes. There are, definitely, more Nephalem now than I ever thought possible. A part of me is…a touch worried. But they all seem to want to clear the demons away from Sanctuary. None of them know about you, though. Or your parents. The Nephalem with us is all they know of. I think there is some form of relief that our friend won't be the only one fighting off these bounties. Only time will tell."

"As they all say," she agreed. He tilted her face to his and kissed her softly before hugging her again. He truly did worry about her. "I am concerned about something."

"What's that?" he asked as he cradled her.

"The Nephalem out there was the same one that killed Malthael. His physical body. Has word been given about Malthael living in my mind?"

"Not yet. Both Lorath and I feel that it may cause complications. It is known that you are possibly pregnant with my son."

"And the new ones that appear, should they question this, would want to know my status with you," she frowned. "I cannot say that I am your wife."

"I know that," he agreed. "All I will say is that this is part of a delicate agreement with Imperius. That you truly belong to him. I won't say anything more than that. If they ask for more information, you can let Imperius answer any questions that he wants to answer."

"Very well," she nodded slightly. "I am hungry, though."

"There's still plenty of meat left over from earlier. I'll join you," he said and led her to the table. He removed the small cover from the meat for them tackle the platter.

"That is far too much. Put some back," she said at the mound heaped on his plate.

"The more I eat, the less I worry about it," he muttered.

"And then you get an aching gut and are on the basin for more than you need," she mused. "Put half of what you have back. Trust me."

"And if I get hungry later?"

"You take a break and eat later."

"Eating just takes up my time."

"It's either you eat, or you starve and hurt yourself. I would rather you take a small portion of time out of your day to eat small meals that will benefit you."

"Very well," he sighed with defeat and put a good portion of the meat back. Then he paused when she snagged a large, roasted slice off his plate. "Was that necessary?"

"I'm helping you, and I'm possibly feeding twins. I'm an exemption," she grinned. That got him laughing softly. At the knock on the door, he allowed entry to find Izarius walking in.

"Some new Nephalem are here to see you. I ducked into here just before they saw me. As for Willis…well, he regained consciousness. He would like to see you, Anaurael," the angel growled. "I distrust him. He deserves no such audience with you!"

"Demon filth…" Malthael seemed to hiss from her. "I should have aimed for him first…"

"Stop that," Tyrael glowered. "Not all humans are evil."

"They all contain demon blood. They are what they are," Malthael seemed to snort. "No matter. They will all die out when they do. Why should I even bother?"

"Exactly. Let them live as they need to," Tyrael said with a small nod.

"I hate to say it, but when it comes to Willis, I do agree with Malthael," Izarius sighed. "Let me tell you all that this one tried to pull."

"I'm listening," Tyrael nodded and drank some water. For the next ten minutes, Willis's antics were talked about. Tyrael was in complete shock at how Willis had blatantly referred to Anaurael and Imperius as lovers in front of them. "I do agree that he is untrustworthy, but I do not believe in killing him. I will accompany her to meet with this youth. If he tries anything, I will stop it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Izarius asked.

"As much as I would like to say that I was the one she was meeting with, I can't do that. So, I will simply have to say that she is bearing my son and no longer subject to his prying eyes. But, we shall wait for Xavian. I did meet him once, if briefly, and I did find him a pleasant youth," he said. "And that reminds me. I need a pen and some parchment to write down the ingredients for that salve. We need to harvest these herbs. Quickly."

"I can get them," Anaurael said.

"No," Tyrael said. "Izarius, please go invisible and whisper to Lorath."

"That I can do," the angel nodded and did just that. He was even able to teleport out of the room. As much as he would use the door, he didn't want the door to suddenly open and close for no reason with others present. A short moment later, Lorath appeared with an invisible Izarius. He let the angel in first before closing the door behind himself. When the door was shut, the angel revealed himself again.

"Willis is asking to join the Horadrim. After what I was told, I informed him that it was doubtful. That I would speak with you about it," Lorath said and shook his head. "He has done far too much wrong when it comes to Imperius and the High Heavens."

"I don't want to see him," Anaurael said softly. "There is no reason for me to."

"No, there is not," Lorath agreed. "Anyways, Tyrael, what did you need?"

"Xavian had a very rare poultice oil that was passed down and preserved. It's ancient Horadric medicine. I was…attacked…by a rogue angel. Shoved into a wall with brute force. The move broke several of my ribs and gave me excruciating pain. The salve healed me over a course of several hours. Izarius, can you get it? So I can show an example?" Tyrael asked. Lorath paused in hearing that Tyrael was attacked. And no one told him?!

"Give me a moment," the angel nodded. He vanished and reappeared moments later with the small jar. Lorath was a bit amazed at the oily mixture.

"Cut your finger open. Just a scratch," Tyrael said.

"Okay," Lorath said and did that with his spear. When blood was drawn, Anaurael took a small dab of the oily ointment and rubbed it over his cut. There was a slight stinging sensation, but it was quickly fading out to nothing. When it foamed over, Lorath was amazed. After several minutes, the foam dissipated and the cut was gone. "We need more of this!"

"I know. I can recall some of the ingredients. We need to find the book that holds the rest. There is a Horadric library somewhere. I just can't remember where," Tyrael muttered.

"Would Cain's book hold the location?" Izarius asked.

"It might! Itherael can help us search the pages. Write down these plants, Lorath. These are the ones that I do remember," Tyrael said and began to tell him of the few intricate plants needed.

"I'm sure a Witch Doctor may know of some of these. Quite a few of these plants grow in tropical heat. If we know where to look, we can harvest them. We may even be able to grow a greenhouse with the seeds we collect," Lorath said. "But…this ingredient is odd."

"Which one?" Anaurael asked.

"It says here that…from what you told me, Tyrael…an angelic authority is needed. What do you mean by that?" Lorath frowned.

"You are to say nothing about this," Tyrael warned. "None are to say a word."

"You have my vow," Anaurael nodded.

"The same," Izarius agreed. Even Malthael gave his vow.

"A drop of angel blood is needed to enhance the healing properties. Since it is not ingested, it is safe. And, because of the oils and plants, it is only absorbed into the plant matter. You could say that I, willingly, placed a drop of my essence into each batch of healing salves. Other angels that supported the Horadrim also did the same. It is something that we did not always have to do, but this jar is one of the most potent of them. It's also why it is so well preserved. The salve, on its own, is excellent for bruises and cuts. But…for wounds like mine…salves like this are needed."

"I will assist in this," Izarius nodded. "If I must."

"Only a rare few batches will need to be done, but that's if we can get the ingredients," Tyrael nodded back. "You have my thanks."

"If it will save my sister's life, then I'll do whatever I can," Izarius said sternly and rested a protective hand on her shoulder. "Even the lives of her parents. I see all of them as my family."

At a knock on the door, Izarius turned to stand in front of his sister protectively. Lorath moved to answer the door, though. Finding Xavian standing there, he was let in. "It's Xavian! Come, brother. I hope you're doing well?"

"The teleport went well enough. Ana! It's good to see you. Nice armor!" Xavian chuckled.

"It is good to see you, too, Xavian. You look well," she nodded with a small smile. Izarius moved to stand behind her, and he watched Tyrael's two guards come in to settle in their respective corners. "Think you'll need a larger chamber, Tyrael?"

"I was thinking about it," he mused and smiled softly. He gestured for her to sit in his lap, and she rose a brow at him. He gestured again, and she sighed as she gave in. Settling in his lap, he kept an arm around her and regarded Xavian. "Do you know one by the name of Willis?"

"Willis? Yes. Why?" Xavian frowned. He was puzzled at how Tyrael was holding Anaurael. "Um…don't you belong to Imperius?"

"She does, but I'm a special case. As you are trusted by Anaurael and her parents, I can let you in on a dire secret. But…only if you vow to say nothing," Tyrael said gravely.

"By my Horadric ancestry, my lips are sealed!" Xavian said sternly.

"I trust him," Izarius nodded. Now he was let in on the secret of Malthael's rebirth and Tyrael's need to assist in it. It floored the youth. Anaurael seemed a touch distressed by it, but Izarius squeezed her shoulder gently to show that all was well.

"But…Malthael is evil!" Xavian said.

"I am not evil, half spawn," Malthael growled from her.

"Malthael. Shut up," Tyrael muttered. Now Anaurael realized why Tyrael wanted her in his lap. "Yes, you believed you were culling demons. I saw innocents. Granted, quite a few could be culled, but many didn't deserve it. And you attacked Heaven! So there is no need for you to speak on this."

"There are times that I want him out," she winced. "Granted, he saved me from my kidnapping. But…when it comes to this…"

"I know," Tyrael nodded and squeezed her.

"Kidnapping?!" Xavian gaped. Tyrael now explained what happened in Heaven. Lorath had no idea about this, either. When Izarius described the nature of the demons when he got there with Imperius, both humans were pale at what she did. She was starting to feel very upset, and her mark pulsed out in a heavy way. When Imperius appeared in the chamber, Xavian's jaw dropped.

"She's upset. She called me," the powerful Archangel said.

"We were telling Xavian about her kidnapping. Here," Tyrael nodded and let her go to him. She went to him in a rushed way, and Imperius was quick to gather her up in his arms to comfort her.

"I watched you cull the demon filth," he muttered in her ear as he turned his back to the others. "I am very pleased with you. And, yes, I know of that disgusting, mortal fool. You should have left him in the fields where you found him!"

"Trust me. The thought did cross my mind," she mumbled. "He wants to meet me."

"No!" he growled. "I forbid it!"

"I was going to go with her," Tyrael said over his shoulder. Imperius growled, but Anaurael placed a hand on his armored cheek. Her hand was quickly moved to go under his helm to help calm him further. "If you wanted to, you could join us."

"I don't see why," Imperius muttered. "It makes no point. He will only irritate me."

"I'm irritated just by knowing he's around," Xavian sighed and shook his head. "I'll go see him first and see what he wants. If it's important, I will report back."

"Do that," Tyrael nodded. "Lorath, go with him."

"Should we use some the salve?" Lorath asked.

"Only if certain wounds are dire. Leave it here. Examine him carefully," Tyrael ordered.

"I don't know why he wants to see me," Anaurael frowned and pressed into his chest. Imperius let his wings flick out and waver silently as he held her. They would soon find out.


	46. Chapter 46

When Lorath and Xavian approached the medical tent, they paused at the sight of Lyndon talking to Willis. Deciding to idle by casually, they were able to listen in.

"Who are you?" Willis asked a touch weakly. His face was a rainbow of various colors from the beatings he took from the goatmen, but the healer was able to do enough mending to get the bleeding under control. It was a miracle that he had no broken bones. His muscle mass from stone working and wood carving took most of the punishment.

"I am Lyndon! A friend," the scoundrel nodded. "I helped bring you here."

"I'm Willis. Hi," he mumbled a bit painfully.

"I couldn't help but notice that you knew of the girl in our midst. How is that?"

"We…grew up together. In the same village."

"Oh? What village?"

"A small one…hundred miles west of Kingsport…"

"Ah! The one that was supposed to be guarded by angels and whatnot?"

"Yeah."

"A shame. I never went to visit. I probably should have. I, myself, am from Kingsport. But…how did you get from there to here? That does baffle me."

"My Father…sent me off to learn. Different town to enhance trade. But…mainly to keep me safe. I hurt Ana. I wanted to…apologize to her. But…anyways…how I got here…well…my master tradesman wanted me to get 'back to my roots' through farming. To study nature in all forms to get my carving skills down better. It was…only to be for a month. We never expected the attack."

"I'm sure no one did," Lyndon sighed. "And I did notice that she didn't like you very much."

"I sort of…pissed her off. With Imperius," Willis mumbled and began to nod off. The painkillers were finally taking effect. "Sorry…"

"No, no. It's fine. Rest up! We'll find out what else needs to be done around here," he said in an understanding way. "But…how did you piss off Imperius?"

"I said they were…screwing each other…in front of…" Willis muttered and fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh. Yes…that would piss him off," Lyndon mused. "Not a wise thing to do, my friend. Rest well. Hmm. Damn. I should have visited the village when I could."

"And you would have been chased away," Xavian said when he walked over. "Thanks for asking the questions, though. Saved me the trouble of talking to him. I grew up with him, too. He stole from me, lied about it and then tried to cover it up. His dad will be here to help him."

"He would have fit in with my guild," Lyndon joked. But there was no joking with Xavian.

"He was stealing priceless Horadric artifacts from me," Xavian growled. Now Lorath looked at him with surprise. "Gurzick was able to steal them back for them to be returned. Anyways, there is no need for Ana to meet with Willis. If it was just an apology he wanted to give her, then it can be done from afar. He's caused far too much trouble."

"What do you suggest?" Lorath asked.

"Let his dad come here and take care of him. If you want to show kindness, I'd say to give him a little of the medicine to get rid of most of the bruising so he can recover faster. Not all of his wounds, but just the main ones. Enough for him to walk out of town," Xavian said.

"Good idea," Lorath agreed. "I'll administer it."

"What medicine?" Lyndon asked.

"It's ancient Horadric medicine that was passed down to me from my Great-Grandfather. It's very powerful stuff that we hope to recreate. The plants needed for it are very rare. Tyrael has it right now, and it's guarded over. Intensely," Xavian warned.

"I wasn't going to steal it!" the scoundrel said.

"When it comes to you, it's hard to tell," Xavian snorted a bit and walked back to Tyrael's location. Lyndon scowled lightly, but he didn't let it get to him. He decided to check out the new Nephalem that were waiting patiently to talk to Tyrael.

In Tyrael's room, it was agreed on to administer light healing on Willis. Imperius was still holding her to him. He was not pleased with what was going on.

"I should take you back to Heaven," he growled.

"I'd prefer for her to be in Heaven. At least I would know that she would be safe," Tyrael agreed.

"Do I not have a say so in this?" Anaurael frowned.

"You are bearing offspring. You do not," Imperius muttered and squeezed her. "I thought you liked Heaven. You do not wish to return?"

"It's not that," she sighed.

"Then what do you wish to do?" Izarius asked. "Wherever you go, you know I will follow. As will the others. What is on your mind?"

"I don't know," she winced and sighed. Imperius pressed his thumb to her mark to glean what her thoughts truly were. After a moment, he glanced down at her.

"You are exhausted. I see now," Imperius said. "I will take you to your chambers. You can rest there. If any ask for you, then Tyrael will tell them where you are."

"Okay," she nodded.

"I may join you later," Tyrael said softly. "Just for sleeping."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. At a knock on the door, Imperius turned around for his back to be at the door. At the hushed gasp of awe from a female, he shook his head lightly with disgust.

"Pay them no mind," she whispered softly to him. "Let's go."

"Yes. Let's," he nodded to her and vanished away with her.

"Who…was that…?" the girl asked with awe. She was dressed in heavy cloth with light armors, and she had a wand attached to her side. Her black hair was coifed up under her hat as she only stared in a form of shock at the angel she saw. Izarius regarded her lightly, and she was a bit more surprised at the sight of him. Tyrael's two angelic guards were in their usual invisible states.

"That was Imperius, the Archangel of Valor. We were just leaving. Enjoy your day," the angel nodded. Tyrael hid his smile when Izarius left to follow his sister. His three invisible brothers were soon gone after him. Tyrael now regarded the young Wizard and chuckled.

"Come. I'll show you the latest bounties. There is much work to be done," he said.

"Of course," she nodded and followed him dutifully. Now that Tyrael was acquainting himself with the new heroes, Imperius was cradling Anaurael in his inner sanctum and holding her to his core. He had her armor removed, and she had a dress that consisted of a two-piece gown of gold with emerald threading close by. Greed was able to find her a gown that suited Imperius's standards. As much as Imperius would be pleased for her to wear it, he wasn't ready for that yet.

"These Nephalem are disgusting pieces of filth!" Imperius growled.

"Well, they aren't here," Anaurael smiled and caressed his cheek to help him focus.

"True."

"It's just us."

"That it is."

"So, why worry over it?" she asked and traced a finger over his shoulder lightly. "And I have found it a bit strange."

"What?" he asked and enjoyed her touch.

"You haven't really…touched me in various places…" she blushed softly.

"Then I suppose that needs to change," he muttered and traced up her spine with large finger. At her gasp of delight, he chuckled. "Your back still needs to be worked on?"

"Yes…" she panted. When his Song came forth, her mark pulsed in synch with him. As much as he needed to train the troops, her health came first. And so did his need of her. As happy as they were in Heaven, there was a different mood in Sanctuary.

"Tyrael," the Nephalem said as he was approached.

"Yes?" Tyrael asked. He was handing out bounty offers to the waiting heroes.

"Lyndon just told me something that was not explained to me," the Nephalem muttered in a low tone to show complete discontent.

"Oh?"

"It was something he overheard you and Lorath talking about. Even from Anaurael's parents. I just learned about this."

"And what were you informed of?"

"Malthael being reborn as your son," the Nephalem said with mistrust.

"Yes. It is true. I didn't know how to bring it up to you. Just remember. As my son, I can discipline him properly. He may not have all of his memories. Also, he will be mortal. If he dies, then that's it. He gets no second chance at redemption for the High Heavens," Tyrael said gravely. "Trust me. It is something even I am not too sure of. But, Imperius agreed to have Malthael be reborn."

"And this explains why you are so close to her now?"

"Yes. I care about her well-being. She grows weary of Malthael being in her mind."

"What? She is a vessel for Malthael?!"

"It's…more than that," Tyrael admitted and started to walk off quickly. "Come. I'll tell you everything at length in my chambers. It's time you knew."

"You should have told me when it happened!" the Nephalem growled when they got behind closed doors in Tyrael's chamber. Now the mortal angel regarded the Nephalem easily.

"For you to challenge Anaurael about it the moment you saw her?"

"No. So that I could have a grasp on what was going on. I understand that she is not at fault. She fought well with me. Even her brothers are trustworthy. Why wasn't I told?"

"It was to avoid putting her in an awkward place. That's why. She wanted no part of it. But, in order for him to be free of her, there was no other way. And only I could help her attain this."

"And Imperius could not?"

"No. He does not have mortal flesh. Besides, she is bearing him an offspring from her soul to help Anu become a champion for the High Heavens as an Archangel," Tyrael said calmly. The Nephalem's jaw seemed to drop. "Now you see why she is important."

"And this reincarnation of Anu…?"

"May finally help you tip the scales to balance in Heaven's favor," Tyrael nodded. The Nephalem sighed hard in thought. Then nodded. Anaurael was very important.

"As long as Malthael is kept under control," the Nephalem said.

"Don't worry. The moment he misbehaves, his bottom gets a nice tan with my hand," Tyrael smirked. That got a wry grin given back as a reward.


	47. Chapter 47

With bounties underway, demons being culled and everything quiet in Heaven, Myriam was troubled. She had received disturbing visions and didn't know what to do. As much as they showed some strife, there was a lot of good in them, too. For the first time in a long time, she was trying to make sense of them. She tried to be her cheery self when it came to crafting weapons and armors to help the new heroes, but something kept nagging at her thoughts. After a moment of reflection, she realized exactly what it was. And it frightened her a little.

"Malthael…" she shivered under her breath. "He shall be reborn. He shall do well enough, but he may slip. It is possible. But…my dreams show that he may slip and fall…yet…he would regain himself. How can this be?! And this other! I only see a bright, white light unlike anything I have ever seen before! But…it is also weak. As though it is not strong enough. Hmm. I shall seek Tyrael."

She grabbed her staff and moved her large bulk over to where Tyrael usually was. Her brown dress clung around her wide hips as she moved, yet it was loose enough to keep her from feeling discomfort. The Vecin designs in the cloth and along the belt gave an illusion of some slimming, but not by much from how the skirt was shortened just above her knees to reveal some of what it hid. The lighter, fur-lined, strapless top she wore just barely held in the massive globes on her chest as she moved. Her red bandana did keep her hair out of her face, but it came down in ringlets past her chin to lightly rest on the large mounds below them.

When she finally reached her destination with her intricate staff as balance, she saw that Lorath was there, but Tyrael wasn't. On glancing up at her, Lorath asked, "Myriam? Is everything well?"

"I wish I could say so," she frowned. "I need to speak with Tyrael. It is of utmost urgency."

"Oh. He's in his chambers. Let me see if he's able to talk," Lorath nodded. He moved to the building that Tyrael was in and knocked on the door. To his surprise, it was answered by one of the guardian angels that resided within it. The angel was able to see who it was with a carefully installed peep hole in the door. Lorath was safe to speak to.

"Tyrael is resting in Heaven. He will be back later," the deep, echoing tone answered lightly.

"Myriam is requesting to speak with him," Lorath frowned. "The Vecin seer."

"I shall see if he can be fetched," the angel complied and shut the door. While Lorath informed her of what was going on, the guard went back to the High Heavens. Darius was able to be confronted.

"He is resting in Anaurael's chambers with her. It is important?" Darius asked.

"The Vecin seer wishes to speak with him," the guard said.

"I see. Let me contact Izarius," Darius nodded.

"I shall return to Sanctuary," the guard said and teleported away. Darius went straight into Anaurael's bedchamber. Both her and Tyrael were sleeping deeply in the bed. Izarius was going over the food supplies when he was approached and spoken to.

"Myriam wishes a council with Tyrael? He sleeps deeply," Izarius said. "There may be one way that I can wake him. At least, I can attempt it. Give me a moment."

"Of course," Darius nodded. Izarius moved to sit in a gilded gold chair and relaxed in silent meditation. Then he focused on Anaurael's mind. When he regained focus, he found himself just outside the white spire that his energy was housed in. Now he discovered that any could do this. When their energies were not needed, they would be stored in hibernation within the mental spire. Chuckling softly, he focused on where his sister was and flew towards her.

"There you are! I had to meditate and focus on being here! I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Izarius said when he landed near her. She was in discussion with Tyrael and Malthael when he landed. She was wearing a slender gown of spun gold, and she looked over with complete surprise at him. Malthael, however, was rather pleased at this new discovery. It would be needed for his body to do when the time came.

"Izarius?" Tyrael asked. He had her sitting in his lap, and she resembled a dainty porcelain figurine of gold in his massive lap of burnished silver. They were sitting in a park-like setting of some kind and on a stone bench. Malthael was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was the only way to reach you, Tyrael," Izarius sighed. "Myriam needs to speak with you. She says it is urgent. I am unsure about what."

"If that is so, then fine. Give me a bit of time to wake up. We were talking about the new Nephalem coming to pass. We were thinking of attempting to see if Anaurael could gain a few of their fighting skills. Especially with the Monks," Tyrael said. "The Crusaders may know of stronger healing techniques, too, but I am unsure if she could be trained with them. Their secrets are guarded closely."

"That would make the most sense," Izarius nodded. "I would try with the Monks first."

"Indeed. She can hone herself further," Malthael said lightly. "As much as the demon filth needs to be culled, they can be used for other things before their time is up."

"Silence," Tyrael warned him. "We talked about this far too much for my liking."

"None said you had to like it," Malthael snorted. "It is only truth."

"Enough, please!" Anaurael finally said. "Do I need to bring Imperius into this discussion?!"

"There is no need for that," Tyrael soothed her with a rub to her back.

"I think he should be here. He would agree with me," Malthael mused.

"We know he would," Izarius said lightly. "Anyways, I shall stir from my meditation to give my answer to your guards on Sanctuary."

"I shall awaken, too," she said.

"You just fell asleep!" Tyrael said.

"As did you," she said. "But, this is important."

"What is important?" Imperius asked when he landed. He sensed her distress and had to check on her. The moment she felt any form of agitation in sleep, he needed to see to her.

"The culling of demon filth," Malthael mused.

"That is always important," Imperius muttered back.

"The Vecin seer, Myriam, wishes to speak with Tyrael. I am unsure about what," Izarius said.

"And you are here in her mind?" Imperius asked Izarius.

"If I meditate and focus on her, it is possible," the angel chuckled.

"Good to know. As for you, Tyrael, you should wake. She should rest more," Imperius said.

"I was stating the same thing," Tyrael nodded.

"I want to know what she says. I have not met her yet," she frowned.

"I would not advise it," Tyrael said. "She gets powerful visions. She may expose more than needed about you. Too many will overhear what she has to say."

"Then bring her to Heaven," she said with a smile. Imperius glanced at her with a sense of surprise. "Itherael can study her, too. Even Auriel."

"I don't want any more demon filth in Heaven!" Imperius scowled. Then he paused at the feel of her arms around his waist at the hug she gave him. She had moved from Tyrael straight to him at his outburst. He found himself placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"She may have answers…about our offspring…" she whispered. "That's why I wanted to talk to her. She may know things that Itherael cannot find out."

"You…think so…?" he muttered at this viewpoint.

"How else would she have told Tyrael about Malthael?" she murmured. She gazed up at him now, and he ran his thumb under her chin in calm reflection. Her mark shimmered in perfect synch with his glowing form. Tyrael was simply in awe at how she was able to sway his normally bitter leader's thoughts. It amazed him to no end. Even Malthael was impressed at this.

"Very well. One visit. That is all I can allow," he nodded. She nodded back, and he lifted her up to kiss her gently before cradling her. "I want you to rest more afterwards."

"I can do that," she agreed. "I'll even wear that new gown you like so much."

"Then we have an agreement," he chuckled softly and set her down. "Now wake for me."

She nodded and opened her eyes to find herself in his arms. She ran her hand up under his helm to caress his cheek gently. He squeezed her and set her down to dress. Tyrael groaned lightly and yawned himself awake. Imperius snorted at him, but kept his focus locked on her.

"We'll bring her to the Angiris Council chamber," she said and slipped the top part of the dress on. Imperius was unaffected by how her body looked, but Tyrael could only stare at her firm rump when she bent down to pick up the bottom half of her golden gown with green lacing decorations. Izarius noticed this all too well and shook his head with a soft chuckle at the mortal angel's reaction. Tyrael came to after she dressed and muttered to himself. On hearing this, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Being a mortal has more complications than I care to admit," he growled and moved from the bed to dress in his armors. Izarius found himself laughing. When Imperius looked over at him for an explanation, Tyrael could only sigh. "It's…hard to explain. You likely don't see her as I do now."

"Whatever do you mean?" Imperius asked. He was genuinely curious about this.  
"When I see her curves, it sends…thoughts…spinning through my head. Her body is, to put rather bluntly, perfect. To me, she's perfect. I would want no other," he said.

"I would not expect you to mingle as such with demon filth," Imperius said with a light shrug.

"It isn't that, either. I only want to be with her. No other will suit me. I cannot fathom the idea of being with another female. It…does not feel right to me," he admitted.

"I would not mind it," she shrugged.

"I think you would," Tyrael said honestly. She looked at him with surprise. "But, we will not dwell on the matter. There is no need for it."

"I would say the same," Imperius said dangerously. At how she moved into his form now, he rested his hands on her in a possessive way. He didn't want to think that any other would desire her in such a fashion. At the way he tensed, she moved her hands up his arms in that silent trigger to pick her up. When that happened, she wrapped her arms around his armored neck and whispered softly under the helm for only him to hear.

"I will _only_ desire you. You are the one my heart yearns for, Imperius. It has always been that way. Worry not on what others think. You and I are bound in more ways than many know. Yes, Tyrael has touched my heart, but only because of what he needs to do. I am fond of him. But, I am completely in love with you. Only you have my love in full. You will always be the one I wish to be with before anyone else. Your Light is the same as mine. Your life is the same as mine. I share your wounds, too. You were there for me my entire life. I want no other."

"You speak so truthfully on this…" he whispered softly.

"You know I do," she smiled and reached in to caress his cheek. "As they say in Sanctuary, you are my husband. My one and only. My mate for life."

He turned and kissed her fiercely to show his own love for her. She wanted no other. He always knew this. He ran his hand up her back and gave a heavy sigh of relief. At the soft, hushed whispers of encouragement she gave him now, he straightened and let her sit in the crook of his arm. "We will meet you in the Council chambers. As agreed."

"I'll be there shortly," Tyrael nodded. When they left, Izarius regarded Tyrael with a sense of curiosity. "What is it?"

"You are not jealous?"

"There is no reason for me to be. I know that she belongs to him. She helps me rest and be myself when it gets to be too much for me. As much as I do miss doing various things with her, I respect my truce with Imperius. I can override those mortal thoughts with my strict disciplines. There is no need for me to get worked up over something that could only bring ill intentions."

"It is good that you keep those thoughts strong. Just make sure that you don't slip. Even I saw how you watched my sister bend over for her gown," Izarius pointed out. Tyrael groaned slightly at the memory. "Just watch yourself, Tyrael. Would you appreciate it if I brought you back to reason?"

"If it comes down to it, please do," he grumbled. He managed to finish dressing and got taken to the Angiris Council chamber. Itherael and Auriel were there to gossip with Anaurael.

"Do you believe it is wise to bring the Vecin seer here?" Itherael asked.

"Anaurael feels that answers may be given about my offspring with her," Imperius said. "I declined. At first. But, when my offspring is the main source of concern, I will allow it this once."

"It would prove beneficial to know more," Auriel agreed.

"Izarius, fetch her," Imperius commanded.

"I will," the angel nodded. Tyrael stood aside lightly with El'druin in his hand. Izarius teleported back to Sanctuary and in front of the Vecin wagon that housed Myriam. It was nearing dusk now, so her windows were brightly lit to show she was inside. He knocked on the door lightly to find her dressed and ready to go. He only nodded to her.

"Yes. I knew I had to go," she chuckled. She grabbed his larger hand and soon found herself in the massive Angiris Council chamber. "Ah! So much more splendor than visions! You all do me a great honor to be here. Come now. What questions do you seek of me?"

"We shall have Anaurael ask her questions first," Itherael said.

"Of course, _celsa_, I would be pleased to," Myriam smiled warmly. When Anaurael was set down by Imperius, the large woman seemed to pause with complete shock. She didn't see the mark on her forehead, but she sensed it. "A blinding light is within you! It is so bright!"

"You must sense my offspring," Imperius said with a small grunt. "My offspring is to be the rebirth of Anu. The ancient Light that birthed the angels and the High Heavens."

"Ah! Yes! And it grows so swiftly! It may tax you. Be sure to rest. I would fight no longer," Myriam advised. At Anaurael's frown, she continued, "If you kill too much, this bright light may dim. We cannot have that at all. It was risky before. But keep yourself far from it now."

"It will diminish?" Auriel asked.

"Not by much, but she needs life more than death. Malthael should know!" Myriam snorted.

"Clever…" Malthael mused from Anaurael's form. "Granted, you are correct. But, only that one time was truly needed. She was almost harmed…"

"I do know of this," Myriam agreed. "But, should another incident like that happen, it will do more harm than good. Do not allow it!"

"She stays in Heaven," Tyrael muttered. "If any wish to see her, they either go through me or you for an audience. Her parents are exempt."

"Agreed," Imperius muttered back.

"What of the one for Tyrael?" Anaurael asked when she was given back her control.

"Well…" Myriam started. Then she looked sad. At that moment, Anaurael's gut gave out a small, familiar cramping sensation. "The next one will take. I am sorry."

"What?! It didn't take?!" Tyrael gaped with shock.

"No. The death that she experienced in her ordeal did that. _Celsa_, do tell me. When you slaughtered them all, did you taste anything?" Myriam asked gently. "Did something get wet?"

"I…I don't know…" Anaurael trembled.

"Her hair was covered in demon blood…and soaked with it…" Izarius whispered.

"Yes. Do not let it happen again," Myriam said gravely. "Here. I have a few of these. She just needs one to stop the bleeding. The cramps she will work with. Keep the rest for emergencies."

"I will take them," Izarius said and took the small capsules. She handed them over and looked over at Itherael with a raised brow. The Archangel looked over expectantly.

"You need to figure out what you wish to do," she chuckled.

"Oh?" Itherael asked.

"Why fight what your heart desires? Even angels need to live a little! Too strict for me, if you ask for my opinion. But, yours is a bit difficult, is it not?" she asked.

"I fear that I do not follow," Itherael said.

"Tyrael, you are looking for medicine?" she asked him.

"Oh! Yes. Cain's book is in Itherael's Library of Fate. I was hoping to find the location of an ancient library. The book may hold them," Tyrael said.

"Good! I shall help him search. He has a private question to ask me," she nodded.

"I do?" Itherael asked.

"Yes, you do. You just do not know it yet. Come! Lead the way," she insisted.

"If you say so," Itherael said calmly. Auriel was concerned, but he whispered to her. She nodded and retreated to the Gardens of Hope. Imperius had already taken Anaurael to her chamber to change out her dress. It began to get covered in blood.

"I thought…that it…" she whimpered as he held her. She resorted back to wearing her leather pants and cotton shirt again until the bleeding stopped. Izarius had appeared to give her a capsule, but it was going to take time to kick in. Tyrael was able to show up a moment later to show his distress.

"You will be guarded to the hilt!" Imperius vowed.

"We didn't know," Tyrael frowned. Izarius was completely distraught for his sister. But, something baffled him. She didn't have the pregnancy take until after the issue happened. The only thing that made sense to him was that there was negative energy lingering around her. The pregnancy sacrificed itself to purify her. He kept this possible knowledge to himself, though. Maybe he could verify it later. As it was, Anaurael needed comforting. Imperius was doing everything he could for her.

In Itherael's Library, it was a different story. Cain's book was brought out, but it was set aside. Myriam needed to get her point across to the stubborn and aloof Archangel.

"I do not understand why we need such secrecy," Itherael said.

"Because it is your nature. But, I do have a serious question for you," Myriam said. "The Light in that girl. The one that is to be the rebirth of your Anu. How strong do you want that Light to be?"

"As strong as possible! There can be no doubt of that," Itherael said sternly.

"It will be needed. Yes, you gave an imprint of yourself to her. Do not ask how I know. I just do. But, it is not enough. She needs more."

"More?"

"Yes. There is something that Tyrael can do now within her mind. Her protector, the one that brought me here, can tell you how to accomplish this. You must speak with them."

"I still do not follow."

"Bah! It is only because you fail to see!" she sighed. "The one who brought me here. Can you call him here? Time is critical."

"You mean Izarius? Well…yes. I can contact him," he nodded. "I shall go and fetch him."

"No! Have another do this for you. You cannot leave here," she said. "I shall go find one. Izarius, you said? That was his name?"

"Yes," Itherael nodded. He was quite baffled about everything. When he went to get Talus'ar, she waved her staff at him in warning.

"Do not call for your Scroll of Fate," she said. "You need to learn this without the knowledge."

"What?"

"You have heard me correctly. Just wait," she nodded. He hovered with uncertainty. It was rare for him to heed such advice, but he knew how powerful her visions were. The meeting in the Council chamber proved it. Five minutes later, she had returned with Izarius.

"Anaurael is extremely depressed. I need to comfort her soon," her guardian sighed.

"And you will. But not just yet," Myriam said warmly.

"Very well. What do you request of me?" Izarius asked.

"You have learned something of vital importance. The angel of Fate needs to know," she said.

"You mean…how by meditating and focusing on Anaurael's mind allows you to be there without physically being with her? That information?" he asked.

"It is possible to do that?!" Itherael gasped.

"Yes! This is how you can help her," she said.

"But Imperius will know! She reveals all to him!" Itherael said.

"What?" Izarius asked. "I am missing something."

"This Vecin seer is insisting that I help with Anu's coming about," Itherael said with a touch of sadness. "But, if I even do this…"

"No! She is suffering too much already!" Izarius growled. "Even Imperius shows his distress!"

"But what she forgets, he cannot know. Hmm?" Myriam smiled.

"Only he can help her forget," Itherael said.

"A new area unlocked in her mind. Another can unlock that can show her how to forget. She will forget it exists, but you can take her back there. It needs to be done," she insisted.

"So, you're saying that her body remembers how to force herself to forget, since it was done before. But, she will forget everything once her mind is cleared of what is needed to be forgotten," Izarius said, as he pieced everything together. The only question he had was what she had to forget about.

"Yes," Myriam said. The next thing she was going to say was going to prove exactly how powerful her visions truly were. "She has her own sanctum. But only of the mental kind."

"And what of Malthael and Tyrael? They may find out about this," Izarius muttered.

"Let them come to you with their questions," she said calmly. "It will be the only way."

Izarius only shook his head at this. It hurt him to even think about the distress she would go through. As much as he knew that she may possibly forget, it still hurt him that she would have to endure so much to ensure the power that was to gather for Anu's champion.

"As much as we should seek Chalad'ar for answers…" Itherael muttered.

"It is not safe to do so," Izarius nodded.

"Now you both understand. But time is of the essence. The moment it is safe, you will need to do what must be done," Myriam said to Itherael gravely. "To make the Light of this body stronger, it is needed. Hope is strong enough on its own. All things carry hope. To live. To love. To learn. But not many believe in their own fates and destinies. Fate needs to shed more Light."

"I can understand that," Itherael said quietly.

"This would also be a safe way for Tyrael to be with her, too," Izarius said in realization.

"That it would. But he would still need caution. To keep this safe, she must be able to safely forget. Because if Imperius finds out…" Myriam said softly.

"No one would forget his wrath," Itherael sighed. "Time is of the essence, you said?"

"Yes. You know, you could always tell her that it is for learning purposes," Myriam winked. Itherael paused at this and sighed.

"I may have to do that. So it seems…" he said with a bit of sadness in his tone. "I had vowed not to do anything more with her. She had already forgotten the one thing that happened with me. The reason for all of this to come to pass. Imperius forced her to forget about it. She also wanted to."

"What?" Izarius asked.

"Ah. I had informed Auriel. But not you. Very well. Anaurael had mistaken me for Imperius. She kissed me. She was falling off his throne in sleep, and I had tried to assist her from falling to the floor. She had just been with Imperius in his sanctum, so her body was still…sensitive. She thought I was him. It was a purely an accident. Imperius understood and removed the memory from her mind. Talus'ar revealed this to me, and I abided with the decision."

Izarius was stunned. But now it explained how Anaurael would know on how to remove memories from her mind. Imperius subconsciously showed her how. She would never remember it, but her mind would. He tensed. He didn't like it one bit. He would never tell her such a thing, but just knowing of what could be done was almost too much for him to bear.

"It is time for me to return. We shall speak again, should the need arise," Myriam said with a polite nod. "Just remember. You cannot delay for too long."

"As you have said. Izarius, please escort her back?" Itherael asked.

"I can do that," the angel nodded. Myriam smiled and took his hand to vanish with him to leave Itherael in his own thoughts. Back at her wagon, Myriam sighed and looked at Izarius.

"I could not say this before. I can say this now. Time is of the essence for you, too. You should know what I mean now," she nodded and made her way into the wagon to close the door. "Good night."

"What?! No!" Izarius gasped. Now he saw why she asked for him. Now he saw why he had to learn of the forgotten memory and how she could forget others. Now he knew everything.


	48. Chapter 48

Itherael was scouring over Talus'ar for anything about this new situation. What he found was perplexing. There was a chance that Imperius could find out, but only if extreme caution wasn't taken. And, should he find out, his ire would be legendary. But, if the proper measures were taken, then all would be well. Anu's body would be properly formed. He couldn't tell Auriel of this, either.

And how was he to do this? Then he remembered that there were times that he did not wish to be disturbed. He would hold Talus'ar before him and appear to be reading intensely, but it was silent meditation to reflect on his own thoughts. This was the key to being in Anaurael's mind and appearing to be doing something else. Focusing slightly, he let his mental clarity shift. When he refocused, he was surprised to find himself outside of the mental spire in her mind. It completely amazed him.

"What are you doing here?" Malthael mused when he landed in front of his brother.

"I was told to be here. By the Vecin seer. That I was needed," Itherael said calmly.

"Oh? But you already touched her mark…"

"More is needed. But, Imperius cannot know. I know of a way to keep him from knowing. And to keep her from remembering. I can share the knowledge with you, but you must vow to keep it secret. Tyrael could also know, in time, but in a discreet way."

"So…hmm…interesting…" Malthael thought aloud. "She can force herself to forget?"

"She can. She had to do such a thing before. Imperius had her do such."

"Did he?" Malthael asked. This was before he was allowed to become aware in her mind.

"Yes. If I tell you, will she hear?"

"No. Her mental focus is awake. Imperius has her with his core self. I will not see what he is like. I had vowed. So, she hears nothing."

"Good. As to what she was forced to forget…" Itherael sighed sadly. "She mistook me for Imperius. She had kissed me. It was an accident."

"She did?" Malthael was taken by a rare stance of surprise. The story was laid bare for him, and he thought. "This would explain how her mind would instinctively know how to remove such memories. To keep her calm, and to keep Imperius's wrath in control."

"He always feels distress for her. As much as I know it would be done as a form of learning sensation for myself, it also needs to be done for Anu's champion. I will not do such a thing again."

"And…as for Auriel?"

"She is Hope. Her presence is already powerful."

"True. Very well. If you keep a mild part of your mental awareness here, you will know when it is safe to come back here. This much I do know. It is how I sensed you."

"Very good. I shall reappear when I know it is time," Itherael agreed and let his awareness come back to his Library. The sensation was a bit intense to him. It was something he had never done before, though. Then he remembered to leave a small bit of his focus aware in her mind. It was easy enough to do, now that he knew how to do it. Going back to his Scroll, he let himself get immersed in it for two hours to slip by safely.

He felt something lightly tickle his thoughts to bring him back around. Then he knew that Anaurael was resting. It was an interesting sensation to him. Clearing his focus, he let himself get pulled back into her mind. He found her in a rather beautiful waterfall setting in a rainforest location. Large, brilliantly colored flowers were everywhere. The sound of water splashing in the pool was rather soothing, for some odd reason. When his gaze rested on her, he paused with complete shock at her attire.

She was wearing all white, but it had a shimmery effect of golden sparkles. She still had on her rings and circlet, of course, but she was barefoot. The gown she wore came up elegantly over her shoulders like a one-piece dress, and a golden loop rope tied off at her hip to keep it to her form. She looked over at him, and blinked with surprise.

"Itherael?! What a surprise!" she laughed. "I was expecting Malthael or Tyrael."

"No. It is I," he chuckled. "You are resting?"

"I am. I suppose that Izarius spoke with you?"

"He did. I had to see if I could do the same thing. As you can see, it works."

"For knowledge?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And, as knowledge brings me here, I find your mental world surprising."

"You should see it from the air," she giggled.

"Oh? I could. But I would not know where to go," he admitted.  
"You could fly with me. Just carry me," she beamed.

"Would Imperius be upset?"

"No. Malthael flies with me all the time. To carry me around to different areas. If I feel him, I will tell him that you are with me. That Izarius told you how this was possible. He will be fine," she nodded. He nodded back and gestured for her.

"Shall we see what we can find?" he chuckled. She let him gather her up into his arms, and he paused at the feeling. He could now see why Imperius didn't want to put her down. She was light, a perfect fit in his arms and felt like a beam of sunshine in his embrace.

"Itherael?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just realized why Imperius likes to hold you. You're very light. Much lighter than I thought. Just hold tight."

She nodded and circled her arms around his waist. That made another sensation smack into him. He cleared his thoughts quickly and launched into the air with her. His aerial wings bore them easily over the landscape now, and he was very amazed at what he was seeing. Then his thoughts homed in on a specific area he was searching for. Talus'ar had shown him where to go. A small, derelict cave just at the base of some barren hills was found. When he landed with her, she was surprised. "What is this?"

"I am unsure. Shall we find out?" he asked. There was something that felt wrong to her. That the place before her shouldn't be breached. He was still carrying her, and he moved her into the small cave quickly. It sealed up behind them, and her mark flared out to give them the light they needed. Her mark instinctively knew what this place was.

It was a simple cave with smooth walls. There were no other adornments here. There were no windows or engravings. How would she wish to decorate such a place if she would forget about it each time? "I don't like it here…"

"You should like it," Itherael said, as he carried her to the center of the cavern. "This is your mental sanctum. Your hiding spot in your mind."

"What?! You knew?" she gasped.

"Yes. Imperius cannot hear you here. No others can. This is your safe place. It is only a shame…that you may forget all about it soon," he said a touch sadly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned. He set her on her feet and hugged her.

"I know you will not remember this," he whispered. "But…forgive me."

"For what?" she whispered back.

"For this…" he muttered and kissed her before his Song filled the chamber.


	49. Chapter 49

Luck was on Itherael's side from how intensely Imperius was training the troops. It took roughly an hour for him to calm himself with her and let her mark burn out the memory of what happened. Then, while she was recovering from that, he was quick to remove her from the cave and to take her back to where she was. He set her on the ground gently and moved to be as though he had just arrived again.

The same surprise was given from her. The same conversation as before. Only this time, instead of talk of traveling, he merely wished to be near her and watch the waterfall move in its own, graceful way. At the same time, his mind was in turmoil at what he did. What he felt couldn't be put into mere words. Even as he gazed at her, he knew that there was no way he would want to do such a thing again. It wasn't that it was unpleasant. Far from it! It was just knowing that she belonged to another. He only did what was needed to safe-guard Anu's development.

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked when he appeared. "Itherael?!"

"Hello, Imperius. Izarius informed me how to be in her mind. So, as I was reading Talus'ar, I attempted to be here. As you can see, it has worked," Itherael nodded.

"Hmm…" Imperius was indecisive.

"Think of it this way," Anaurael smiled. "If something happens with me, Izarius is not the only one that can find me. Itherael can, too. Even Auriel."

"I see your point. Very well," he nodded. Then he moved over to her to pluck her from the ground and hold her. Then he pressed his thumb to her mark. With the memory of Itherael's true visit removed, Imperius found no wrong.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

'No," he said and squeezed her. "I will let you rest for a bit longer. Tyrael may need to rest more with you, but he is busy in Sanctuary."

"Of course," she smiled. He kissed her and set her back down. Itherael rested a hand on her shoulder fondly and let his awareness get pulled from her mind when Imperius left. Malthael watched all this from afar, but made no move to visit with her yet. He felt that something else was happening. His thoughts were correct.

Izarius was standing over Anaurael's bed in complete distress. He couldn't do what Myriam said he had to do. This was his sister. There was simply no way. He was there for her since she was a newborn. He guarded over her and let her confide in him. He protected her and loved her like his own spiritual kindred. He finally muttered out, "I can't do this. I cannot bring myself to do this."

He sat down heavily in a chair and shook his head. When he tried to refocus to clear his thoughts, he was in full shock that Malthael was standing before him.

"No. I am not in the room. Since you were able to leave a portion of yourself in her mind, I am talking to your spiritual essence. Thus, in turn, you see me like this. I am an illusion. I do the same thing for her. Now. You seem…distressed. Why?" Malthael asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Myriam…the Vecin seer…" Izarius sighed.

"Wait. Did she say that you were also for her? For Anaurael?!"

"Yes. To help with Anu. But…I don't know why!"

"When did she say this?!"

"When I took her home."

"You are not touching Anaurael," Malthael said sternly. "Not until we know why you are needed for Anu. Only the key parts of the Council are needed. You have made Archangel status, but you are too closely tuned to be her brother. You will regret everything."

"I know I would," Izarius nodded. "She is my little sister. I love her like my sister."

"As I know. It appears…that we need to speak again with that Vecin female…" Malthael mused. "Or…actually…something better…"

"What?"

"She sees visions. I will send her one," he seemed to chuckle wickedly. "As formerly the Angel of Death, I know how mortal minds work. How dreams work. How souls work. I will get my answers from her in her dreams. Let me…handle this…"

"And you will tell me the outcome?"

"You have my vow," he nodded and seemed to fade away. "Remain…to protect her…"

He brought his awareness back and stood up tall to stand guard over the bed. He pulled his large spear off his back. "Oh, trust me, Malthael. I will protect her with everything I have."

With him focused on guarding the bedroom, Malthael appeared at Anaurael's side at last. She smiled at him softly, and he gestured for her to sit in his cross-legged lap on the ground. She relented and found herself cradled gently. As the waterfall roared somewhat peacefully in the background, he began to gently stroke her molten gold hair.

"The Vecin female…is a nuiscance…" Malthael muttered. "She should be culled."

"No," she frowned. "She gave us insight on your future champion. And she informed us of what I cannot do from now on. I am sure that I can train. I simply cannot fight."

"True. Fine. She needs to be spoken to again, though," he said calmly.

"For what?"

"My own reasons. Hmm. What do you think of Izarius?"

"He is my brother. I love him as my brother. He's my true best friend."

"And he should stay that way."

"I know he will. I would expect no less of him. Why?"

"Oh, just ensuring your thoughts are the same as his. Itherael does see you in high regard, but as a sister, too," Malthael said carefully. "What do you think of him?"

"I see him as another brother. A very protective one. I easily see Auriel as an older sister," she smiled. He nodded at this. "Itherael also has a…hint of curiosity to him. Like one I would like to know on a better term. Reading books with him is nice, but I wouldn't mind knowing more about him, in general. Not on a romantic level, of course. Just…to know what he likes and doesn't like. To talk to him better. That's really all."

"Understandable," Malthael agreed. "And your thoughts on Tyrael?"

"He is loyal. I can give him that," she chuckled. "Very protective and caring. A touch overbearing sometimes. Strict and firm with rules, too. But, he used to be Justice. Some things are hard to let go. He's still trying to become the roll of Wisdom, too. He is slowly becoming more each day."

"Very true," he nodded and let a stand of hair slip through his fingers playfully. "And me…?"

"Bearable when you talk sense and keep me from going mad," she grumbled. That got a small bark of laughter rewarded to her. "And I meant every word!"

"I know you did," he agreed. "But…it is my nature."

"You should cull that."

"I cannot. It is a part of me. Even in the past…I was like this…"

"Were you really?"

"Yes," he nodded slightly and ran a hand down her back. "I tended to keep to myself quite a bit. I was not one to…mingle with others. Unless there was a battle…or a decision to be made in the Council. There was no reason for me to speak to the others openly."

"I did have a question for you," she said and leaned into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you refrain from the vote of destroying humanity?"

"Because…" he whispered gently. "All end up dead in the end. It mattered not if it was swift or slow. Most children and off-shoots die without the parental parts. Unfortunately…the humans were able to thrive. Crafty. Survival of the fittest. Intelligent. They were able to adapt to live without either parental aid of angel or demon. It was…surprising. I can admit that."

"And when you were called to Pandemonium?"

"I heard something calling me," he mumbled and pressed his invisible mouth to her forehead. "I could not resist the calls I heard. The Chalice told me nothing. It tried to soothe my worry. But, it only gave me more questions than answers. I did go to Sanctuary to find out what called to me…but the calls were not there. I even went around the neutral areas of the Burning Hells. There were no sounds there, either. It was in Pandemonium…where the Worldstone once was…that the calls were the clearest…"

"And what were the calls from?"

"Human souls…" he sighed and wrapped his long arms around her. "When I was searched for by my followers in Wisdom, they understood what I was feeling. What needed to be done. A way to end the Eternal Conflict forever. Even Urzael…my own lieutenant…he saw firsthand what humans have become. He saw their vile ways and deeds. How closely to demons they were. He championed my cause and led the frontal attack on Westmarch."

"Why there?"

"That was where the most concentrated of corruption was. Where most of the souls I needed to aid me were. At least…for me…"

"No other places?"

"It's hard to explain how I see things."

"You could try," she smiled and nuzzled into his invisible neck.

"Perhaps. Not now…" he said and lifted up her face slightly to kiss her. It was easy to merge his Song with her now with her so close. When he was able to relent some time later, he only sighed.

"You said you know souls," she murmured against his chest.  
"I do," he nodded.

"What is mine like?"

"Perfection. Flawless. Not a single speck of demonic taint. Like Tyrael's, but yours is rich with life. The Light of Imperius flows through it and empowers it. I showed it to you before."

"Yes. You did."

"It is a shame…that the mortal body did not take. But…it will."

"Like the woman said. The next one will," she nodded.

"And back to her…" Malthael muttered. "I need to speak with her."

"Do I go to Sanctuary?"

"No. I know of a different way. However, I do not wish for you to be alone here," he said and focused on Imperius's energy pattern. The powerful Archangel was training his troops when he felt the surprising nudge. Within seconds here was there.

"How did you call for me?!" Imperius demanded.

"I have ways now. I am going to confront that Vecin seer in her dreams. I have unanswered questions. I wanted you here to be with Anaurael," Malthael said, and he rose smoothly with her in his arms to hand over. Imperius took her carefully and heard her sigh of relief when he held her.

"How do you intend to approach?" he asked.

"I know how dreams work for mortals. That is how she will be approached. I will be quick," Malthael nodded and leapt off into flight. His aim was for the mental spire. When he landed there, he knelt to one knee in silent reverence. "Great Anu. I know you can hear me. Please…grant me my reprieve. I merely wish to resolve the issue with Izarius. Please assist me."

A white glow surrounded him to give him the temporary reprieve he needed, and he gasped with a form of his own relief. He missed this Light deeply. For a moment, his wings took on their original white, glowing tendrils. He felt empowered again. But it was only to do what he needed to do. It almost felt like a father welcoming home a lost son. If he could shed tears, it might have been done.


	50. Chapter 50

Myriam was already snoring in her bed when Malthael was able to infiltrate her dreams. She was dreaming that she was in front of her old friends and family enjoying a large banquet with dancing and feasting with music playing all around. It was a dream she always enjoyed. What she didn't expect was the sight of her family and friends leaving the center of the room with small gasps of shock at Malthael's appearance. Even she was surprised at this. Her visions didn't tell her anything.

"Half spawn…" Malthael growled out.

"Malthael," Myriam regarded evenly.

"What a wonderful place of sin and gluttony," he mused.

"Enough! Leave my happiest of dreams in peace!" she scowled.

"I will. But only if you answer a question for me. Trust me. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. You answer. I leave. A good trade. Hmm?"

"Fine. What questions do you ask?"

"Izarius. He is not to be for Anaurael. Why did you say that he would be?"

"Ah. Oh! Well, in that case, I was, actually, expecting you to visit me. I just didn't know it would be like this," she mused. Now Malthael was clearly a touch impressed at her foresight. "I said something to him to get an audience with you. Of course, that one is not meant for the girl! He is her family. I just wanted to irk you. So, we are both needing to talk. She cannot come here?"

"Not physically. Imperius forbids it. So…Anu helped me get here."

"Anu?! Your Anu? The Great Light?!" she gasped. Then her dream room filled with a brilliant, white aura to show that Malthael spoke true. She stammered in her Vecin tongue and gave a small praise of joy. When the Light dimmed out, she was wiping away tears from the brightness. "As happy as I am to see such a divine spectacle, the girl could have come to see me."

"No. Her mortal child is to be my champion in mortal flesh and blood. Because this last one failed, Tyrael needs to try again. It taxes Imperius far too much. So, now that I know that Izarius is clear…what do you wish to ask of me?" Malthael crossed his arms over his chest and flicked his misted wings. "Time is of the essence now. I was only granted a short window of reprieve."

"I know!" she said irritably. "You say this child is to house you. How far will you go to cleanse demons? Will you attack innocents? Will you revert back to what you were?"

"Certain humans deserve to die. All do…but…I know it will not be allowed. I shall slaughter what needs to be slaughtered. Much like animals being butchered to feed the hungry. My weapons always are thirsty for demon blood. Do I have my weapons? No. But I know where they are. They simply wait for me to pick them up again. In time…I will…"

"And what do you plan to use them on?"

"Whatever I deem necessary," he muttered.

"I do not trust you," she said sternly.

"You shouldn't," he agreed. "But…what else can be done? Anyways, are we finished?"

"I want a vow from you," she said. "That you will not kill any that you know have done no wrong! Yes, there are evil people, but there are also good people. And those good people will help you battle the evil ones out there. You need to trust."

"There are only two that I trust," he growled. "My angelic kin…and those related to Anaurael."

"You do not trust the girl, herself?"

"Oh, I do. She is a level…above trust…"

"You love her!" Myriam gasped.

"Such a thing…I will not admit…" he said dangerously.

"I see. You will curb various things at her request. Hmm…"

"Remember. You are dreaming. Do not let me turn your favorite dream…into your worst nightmare…" he warned. He gave a small hint by letting the rich hangings on the walls become immersed in flames. Myriam seemed to pale, but then everything was put back to rights. Just as Malthael appeared ready to leave, she snapped her fingers for his attention. An intense vision hit her, and she had to let him know of it.

"Itherael didn't do enough!" she said.

"What? He was with her in her mental state. His Song is strong within her now. Even I can sense that. There is no other need for him," he seemed to growl out.

"The physical is just as important as the mental!" she urged.

"No. Angels do not have flesh. Mine was destroyed. I am able to do what is needed perfectly fine. Tyrael is the only one that can give her what physical needs her body desires. Itherael has done enough. Do not make this anymore taxing than it already is."

"But he is still alive! You are something else. You are expected. Don't believe me? Fine. Seek the advice of Tyrael. He will see that I am correct. Itherael has to be physically touching her in order for it to truly take effect. If you do not wish for your Anu to be lacking in his Light, then you must have Itherael do this. Yes, he does not like it. None do. But, this is for your Anu."

"I still do not feel…" Malthael started. Then he paused. He felt Anu's Light. There was an agreeable vibe given to him in favor of the Vecin seer. Anu personally told him that she was right. "Imperius will not be pleased. He does not wish for any others to touch Anaurael. She will be hurt too deeply. It was…safe…when it was only mental. Now with physical touch…"

"He also has a sanctum. And Imperius can be distracted. A new room was made for Greed, was it not?" Myriam seemed to smile. "He should help fill it with traps."

"And Greed would assist with…to keep Anaurael happy…" Malthael paused at the realization. Myriam's nod of confirmation was given now. "Very well. I shall enlist the help of Greed. Izarius will assist in getting Anaurael to Itherael and standing watch. I shall speak to them both. Or, actually, Izarius will speak to Greed for me before helping Anaurael."

"Good. Now you can leave my dream," she said with a snort.

"Gladly," he muttered out and vanished away for her dream to continue as though nothing happened. What she didn't know was that he had left a small imprint of himself in her mind. If he needed to contact her again, he could do so. Easily.


	51. Chapter 51

Izarius was relieved when he learned what happened through Malthael. Anaurael was sleeping deeply still, and Imperius had gone back to training his troops at her urging. But, it was what Malthael told Izarius next that would have the new Archangel completely enraged.

"Itherael shouldn't touch her!" he said.

"Trust me. I know. But…Anu's Light reached me. It was confirmed. What more convincing do I need? Granted, Imperius could understand, but there would be too much tension in the Council. We cannot have that. So, we need to properly distract Imperius with enough time for Itherael to be with Anaurael. I was informed to enlist the aid of Greed. Do you think you can contact him?" Malthael asked.

"I can," Izarius sighed. "What do I tell him?"

"The truth. That Anu needs Itherael, but we cannot have Imperius know. To have Imperius help set traps in his new lair. Enough traps to give Itherael time to do what must be done. An hour should be plenty. We need to do this now. While we can. We have no choice. Contact Itherael first. Then Greed. Itherael should be given a signal when to approach Anaurael here. And make sure no others are in this room, should Itherael go to her. Actually…he has Cain's book. Request for him to study more with her."

"I'll do what I can," he nodded and teleported to the Library of Fate. He found Itherael there looking through Talus'ar. When he approached, Itherael held up his gloved hand.

"I know. I just read this. What I did was not enough. It…saddens me so. But, Anu also confirmed this with Malthael. I cannot fight what must be done. Clear the way for Anaurael to come to me. I shall…do what is needed for Anu," Itherael said softly. "Just…do not inform Tyrael or Auriel."

"I won't," Izarius vowed.

"I promised that I would not do this to her. But…if Anu said that I must…"

"I know."

"Be swift, then. If we delay this, our window will shrink," he urged. Izarius nodded and teleported to Sanctuary. He found Gurzick near Shen's wagon. The Greed Goblin looked over and waved. At the way he was approached, Greed took instant notice.

"You need to accompany me to Heaven. Anaurael's room. We don't have much time," Izarius said. "We can't tell anyone, either."

"Oh? Okay!" Gurzick nodded and teleported with him to the High Heavens. Once in the bedchamber, Gurzick showed he was ready to listen. In hushed tones to keep from waking Anaurael, Izarius explained in full detail as to what needed to be done. Greed was exceptionally concerned.

"I see what must be done," Greed said from the crown. "Distraction is easy. I can provide that. I will send a goblin to Itherael the moment the path to the girl is clear. If mighty Imperius appears to back down, I will suggest using that annoying human thief as a pawn for the new room. To test the traps. That should keep him mildly amused just enough. How long do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Izarius admitted. "Keep a goblin here. Maybe one in the Library of Fate, too. The moment you see Itherael with Anaurael in a state that showed they are done, that should spur you into attempting to finish what you started. I know that she will be in a delicate state of mind, too. Malthael will likely take the initiative to show that he put her there. He will tolerate any punishment Imperius gives him. He'll even take on whatever Tyrael gives him. And that reminds me. We can't have Tyrael sleep, or have any rest, until Itherael is done. Yes, he may be able to know, eventually. But not this soon. It would be too risky."

"Yes. You are correct in that," Greed nodded. "I can ensure his distraction easily. But…why?"

"Because he can see Anaurael in her mind now. If he looks for her…and she's not there…"

"Ahh. Say no more. I like tough challenges! Okay. I have an idea of what to do. Let me distract the mighty Imperius first. And don't worry about trades. Just by letting me have some fun is trade enough!" Greed giggled. "I also noticed that the new gown I brought her is soiled?"

"Yes. The offspring for Tyrael didn't take," Izarius said sadly. "The next one will."

"What?!" the demon lord said with shock. Now that this was told to him, Greed swore savagely. He worked hard to get her that dress, and he was so happy that she was going to be pregnant! "I'll be keeping a close eye on her, too. You have my vow. The moment it looks bad, I'll bring her to my domain. And don't be alarmed if you are at her side until Imperius reaches her. It's an agreement we have. I was busy finding things for her when this happened. Ah! I'll have Gurzick give you something. The moment something happens, and I'm not paying attention, you can call for my attention."

"Thank you. And, trust me, Imperius really like that two-part gown, too," Izarius chuckled.

"Give Gurzick the garment. I can probably slip it into a batch of something getting cleaned. Not much bleeding got to it. It can get cleaned. Let me give you my summoning item first," Greed said and had Gurzick come to. The Greed Goblin vanished and came back with a small mirror to hand over. "Just say my name as you look into the viewing glass."

"The mirror? Okay," Izarius nodded and it was carefully hung in a crafted pouch off his hip. It would be easy for him to take out and put back. Now with this important detail seen to, Gurzick was quick to teleport to find Imperius. Another Greed Goblin was sent to keep an eye on Tyrael and cause havoc if Tyrael decided to get some rest. If the annoying goblin was told to leave, another would simply replace it in small shifts.

"Hmm?" Imperius glanced over at Gurzick waving at him from behind a pillar to keep from being seen. He walked over calmly and turned to keep an eye on his training troops. "What?"

"Set traps?" Gurzick grinned his fanged grin.

"What traps?" Imperius snorted.

"Traps in that room I made. You know? I can't make all the decisions. But, I did add some demons to a few of the more sparkly ones…" Greed said from the crown.

"You did _what?!_" Imperius now turned his helmed head and glared. "No demons!"

"Well, help me out! Then we can test what we did with that annoying human thief!" Greed giggled. Imperius grumbled, but he knew he had no choice in this. If Greed started to pull demons out of the Burning Hells to set as traps in Heaven, even in one location, he had to put his foot down and agree to other traps. And, out of a spur of the moment decision by using treasures as teleport traps, Greed had brought in quite a few strong demons. Imperius was going to be exceptionally irate about it when he saw this. Sighing irritably, he looked over at Titharius.

"I have a matter to attend to. Keep them training valorously!" Imperius ordered.

"Yes, great Imperius!" his lieutenant agreed. The moment Imperius and Gurzick vanished, Itherael knew it was time at the sight of Greed Goblin waving at him. He set Talus'ar in his sanctum for safety and vanished away to Anaurael's chamber without a moment to spare. Leaning over her carefully, she blinked awake and yawned.

"Itherael? Oh! Malthael told me I needed to wake up. That you had something you wanted to show me with Cain's book," she stretched. "Something about Tyrael's library location?"

"I did. But, I also wanted to show you where I place Talus'ar when not in use. Would you like to see?" he chuckled warmly. She beamed at him and sighed. Moving to a basin first, she was happy that most of the bleeding was gone, but there was still a minimal amount there. Her cloth and leather garments would need to be used. The cramping wasn't helping, either, but Myriam was right in stating that she would work through them. Letting a cramp roll itself out, she coughed at the queasy feeling it left behind. "Are you all right?"

"It's my menstrual. It takes a few days to get over. It wouldn't have happened if Tyrael's offspring took," she frowned. He nodded with understanding. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will," he encouraged her. He helped her dress gently and teleported them to his Library. Her nudity didn't bother him at all. Like Imperius, he wasn't impressed by seeing flesh. It was her spiritual essence that truly moved him. Once in the Library, she looked around curiously. "Through here. Come with me."

"Okay," she smiled. He touched a small pillar and a wall seemed to melt away with a soft light to reveal an opening. She blinked with fascination, and he chuckled as he lead her through it. It sealed up behind him. Her mark flared out to give some light, but it faded down as the plants in the circular chamber filtered out their soft, blue sparkles and glows. Gold pillars rose up in a circular pattern with a smaller ring of blue energy along the to give a moat-like effect. The ceiling was a vaulted dome, and was bare, save for a single, glowing blue crystal that hung down in a golden frame to give off the light in the room. His chair was a very simple scholar's chair of teak wood and gilded with gold. Behind the chair on a small, marble podium floated Talus'ar.

"This is where Talus'ar rests," he said.

"Your sanctum is beautiful," she smiled. At the feel of his hands on her shoulders, she chuckled. It was when he pulled her back to his chest gently that she stiffened. "What are you doing?!"

"Something…that Anu requires of me…" he whispered sadly.

"What?" she asked and turned in his arms to gaze up into his hood.

"I had vowed not to do this. But…Anu had informed Malthael that this was needed."

"But…Imperius…he'll know…"

"I can help you forget."

"Can you? I mean…he would understand if it was for Anu!"

"Think about it," Itherael said gently. "So many have touched you already."

"I see," she winced. "Yes. He would be hurt so deeply…"

"So…I can do what is needed for Anu this way. I can help you forget. Everything will be well. But, we are running out of time. Our window is only open for so long. And, don't worry. I will always see you as my sister at any other given time."

"Okay," she nodded. "For Anu."

"Yes. For Anu," he agreed. She let him pull her up into his embrace, and she kissed him with the same passion that she shared with Imperius. The kiss only deepened as his Song once again touched her soul in a more physical way than mental.


	52. Chapter 52

Malthael instantly felt Anu's spiritual body get stronger the moment Itherael's Song seeped into Anaurael. Itherael no longer needed to touch her. He even watched their two spiritual forms go back into her mental sanctum. The moment she reappeared in Itherael's arms, Malthael was quick to take her.

"Move her back into her bedchamber. I will remain with her here," he said.

"Very well," Itherael agreed.

"So…how was it?" he asked curiously.

"I cannot put what I felt into words," his brother admitted softly. "But…I can safely say that I will see Anu's new form as a bit of my own offspring now. I will protect her with all I have."

"Good. But…did it not feel pleasing?"

"Far from it. It was…something that I…well…it is best that I do not feel such a thing again."

"For fear that you will become far more attached?"

"Yes. Exactly for that reason. Let me take her physical form back. We can speak more after it is done, should there be time for it," Itherael said. Malthael nodded and carried Anaurael's mental body to the jungle pool she was at before. He cradled her in his lap and waited for her to wake up.

Outside her mind, Izarius had taken Anaurael's groggy form from Itherael. They nodded to each other, and Izarius teleported away with her. Itherael could only shake his head from what was done, but it was needed. He vowed to never lay a hand on her in such a way again. Gentle shoulder squeezes and hand grasps were fine. Nothing more. He couldn't let himself get attached to her like that. It was even worse because he already missed her.

He went straight to Talus'ar and scoured through the threads it revealed to him. He quickly turned and went into his Library to gather up Cain's book. Then he went to her bedchamber with it.

"Itherael?" Izarius asked on seeing him appear.

"Imperius is coming here soon. He will sense a stronger presence in her from me. I shall use Cain's book to be my alibi. Yes, she lost her memories of me safely, but he will need further convincing," he explained. "Talus'ar revealed so much to me."

"Very well. I understand," Izarius nodded. At the soft groan from the bed, he was at her side to help her wake up. "Hey. Are you feeling well?"

"Where is Imperius?" she frowned. "I need him."

"Anaurael?" Itherael asked.

"Huh? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Tyrael really needs the location of his Horadric library found. I had vowed not to read anymore of Cain's book until you were ready. Remember?" he chuckled softly.

"Oh! Yes. That's right. Um…okay. I still want Imperius, though," she said. Imperius was quick to appear when he felt her need for him. He glanced oddly at Itherael, but he nodded to Izarius and moved to sit in the bed and gather her up into his arms.

"I was culling demons," Imperius growled. "Greed decided to set up the new treasure room with demons! Of all the disgusting things he could have decided to do!"

"Did he really?" Itherael asked with surprise.

"Yes. Not weak ones, either. I refuse to have demon filth in Heaven! Although…" he paused in clarification when her hand rested on his cheek under the helmet. "It was a touch…amusing…watching that human thief try and fail to steal things. I had Greed put mild teleport spells on each item of significant value in the room. They try to touch something, it shifts to another out of the way spot to frustrate the intruder. I did allow Titharius to be the last one to be summoned as a judge of sorts. To see if the item in question would be worthy enough to go to the one who wanted it."

"Oh? And what was the item in question for the thief?" Izarius asked.

"A gold crossbow," Imperius seemed to smirk. That got Izarius laughing a bit. "Needless to say, he was not judged worthy to have it."

"I heard he always wanted one. Now that I know who you speak of," Anaurael smiled and rested against him. "I missed you."

"I know. I have my duties, but I do try to come back to you when I can. Now…that's odd…" Imperius grumbled and checked her energy signature. "You have quite a bit of Itherael's Song…"

"I have been attempting to read Cain's book with her. And with how my imprint is in her mind, would that not be the case? I had to come back here, too, to help Tyrael find the location he needed. So, if you think on this, the more I am around her, the stronger my energy signature within her. Talus'ar has informed me that it was needed for Anu," Itherael nodded.

"Oh. Well…nothing more?" he asked warily.

"No. Nothing more," Itherael said with a stern wave to show he was serious. Imperius still pressed a thumb to her mark to not only strengthen his focus to her, but to also glean casual memories. Once again, nothing of foul play was detected.

"Imperius?" she asked.

"I just feel like I'm missing something," he admitted. "As though I'm not grasping a true issue at hand. But…if everything is well…"

"You know that if something was wrong I would tell you," she whispered and pressed into him more. "Come and help me look through Cain's book."

"I should go back to training the troops," he said.

"But…I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore…" she swallowed. Now he studied her and rose up with her. She needed his core.

"Remain here, Itherael. She'll be returned to you shortly to assist with Tyrael's library location," he said and carried her to his sanctum. Izarius and Itherael looked at each other and chuckled.

"I just really missed you," she whimpered softly against his core.

"I know," he soothed and let her cling to him. "I may have to do this a bit more often."

"You think so?" she murmured.

"Yes. I believe that my growing offspring needs this. Hmm?" he saw her wince, and he hugged her to him as a cramp rolled through her. "Now I know. Yes. I had forgotten."

"What?" she shivered.

"You truly needed me at your side when this happened to you. Your mother even referred to it as…oh…ah! Hormonal. Something with how mortal females work. She was the same way with Ilerael at times, now that I recall. Remember how I would steal you away at your most severe ones? How we would simply go to remote areas of Sanctuary together just to watch the sun move through the sky?"

"I do. My parents were quite upset each time," she giggled softly.

"Maybe that's what we should do," he mused and stroked her hair gently.

"As in?"

"We will discover where Tyrael's library is. Then we'll go seek it out."

"You would come with me to do this?"

"I need to," he said and ran a hand up her spine. "You are bearing my offspring. True, I could have Izarius and the others guard you. But…if anything goes wrong…"

"It would seem…unlike you…" she panted when he worked her into a massage. "You should…watch over me again…"

"I feel as if I cannot do that any longer," he admitted. "I need to keep you safe. Yes, Tyrael can only do so much. However, I need to ensure that my offspring in you thrives."

"You don't want it lost…" she winced at the realization. "You're…afraid of it…"

"I am not afraid," he said lightly and cradled her. "Simply concerned. And very over-protective. As you aptly put it. Have you slept?"

"Some…" she yawned and winced at another cramp. He ran a soothing hand over her belly and rose her up to let her rest her head on his shoulder. When he saw her reach up to lightly touch the ring of glowing fire above his head, he chuckled softly.

"I never understood why you do that."

"It amuses you. That's why," she blushed softly. At how his hand now moved lightly trace over her cheek as his other one supported her weight easily, she sighed and leaned into his caress.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I do."

"Good. I do need to finish with the troops. Learn what you can for me with Itherael. Do this for me. For us. A new place for us to go to. Can you do this?"

"Yes," she nodded. He kissed her gently and let it become something more. His Song was quick to encompass her and fill her soul with what she desperately needed. Once he was finished, he noticed that Itherael's spiritual essence seemed to mellow out to give way to his. Was that what the problem was? That he simply wasn't with her enough anymore and others were able to mildly get stronger than his own? He didn't like that. He was now going to ensure that he was with her as often as he could. He usually was, anyways, but he was rather lax about it now. That was going to change.

"I love you," he said softly. Now she looked at him with surprise. She was the one that said it first. Now he did. Tears fell and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he crushed her to him.

"I…love you, too…!" she gasped and let him continue to rock her and comfort her. Now he knew that it was this that she truly needed. He would tell her that he loved her whenever he could.


	53. Chapter 53

About twenty minutes had passed when Imperius brought her back to her bedroom. Itherael was still there and waiting patiently. Izarius had some food items for her, and she was quickly settled to start eating and regaining her strength.

"Should you find this location, I want to know," Imperius said. "I plan to join Tyrael in its discovery. Anaurael needs to be watched over. I intend to do that, personally."

"Are you sure?" Izarius asked with a bit of surprise.

"I am. I already spoke of this to her," he nodded.

"It would not be wise," Itherael said. "Many will question your actions."

"My actions were always questioned," Imperius snorted.

"Then let's get another opinion," Anaurael said calmly. Imperius moved to the chair she was sitting in, and he rested his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her protectively. "Izarius, can you get Tyrael, please? He should be here, and he can voice his concerns, too."

"I can do that," her brother nodded. When he left, Itherael placed the book in front of her and was able to carefully hover over it to read with her to keep Imperius from needing to move.

Tyrael was running himself ragged. He had minimal rest, if any. There was simply too much for him to do with new heroes now. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was the ability to teleport to various towns. It cut down drastically on the travel, but it was still draining. When Izarius saw him, he was in shock at Tyrael's appearance. "When was the last time you slept?!"

"I forget…" Tyrael admitted. "There's just so much to do…"

"Good. You're here. Please have him rest?" Lorath seemed to beg the angel. "Even his guards are concerned over him!"

"Let's go, Tyrael. You are needed in Heaven, anyways," Izarius said.

"But…" Tyrael protested. Lorath's glare shut him up. Nodding with defeat, Izarius took him straight to Anaurael's chamber. At his new appearance, Anaurael scowled at him.

"Put him in my bed! Now!" she demanded. "Don't bother undressing him. Just let him sleep for a couple hours. He needs it."

"What were you doing?" Tyrael asked.

"Examining Cain's book for your library location. We will tell you what we find," Itherael said.

"Idiot…" Imperius snorted at his mortal brother. Tyrael mumbled something incoherent, but Izarius simply pushed him onto the bed. "When you wake up, we shall have a discussion."

"Fine…" Tyrael muttered out. Sleep soon claimed him easily.

"We could have used his insight," Itherael sighed.

"Well, let's just keep trying to see if we can find any clues," Anaurael said.

"Xavian does have a diary that belonged to his ancestor," Darius said from where he stood.

"Does he? Good. Imperius, may we bring him and his knowledge here?" Itherael asked.

"Must we?" Imperius growled with distaste. At the pat to his hand that she gave him, he shook his head. "Fine. Fetch him."

"He has been respectful to us," she smiled.

"That he has. Very well."

"Just think that he has more angel blood than demon blood."

"Never happen. But…well…"

"You can do this, Imperius. Just tolerate him," she chuckled. At the squeeze he gave her shoulders, she took it as a definite acknowledgement. Xavian appeared five minutes later with Izarius. The slender, leather-bound book he had was now given over to be carefully examined. Xavian was in complete awe of the room he was in. When he saw Tyrael sleeping deeply in the bed, it caught him by surprise, but she waved at him for his attention. "Hello, Xavian! This is my bedroom in Heaven. Imperius's sanctum is right above us. Tyrael hasn't been sleeping well, so he's using my bed for now. It's better for him. Feel free to ignore the wealth in the room, too. It's from Greed."

"You don't like my treasures?!" Greed gasped from the crown when Gurzick appeared. He was listening in from the mirror that Izarius held on him.

"They are a nuiscance. Like you!" Imperius growled.

"Oh, I'm not that bad," Greed scoffed.

"You put demon filth in Heaven!"

"But even you were laughing at that human thief!"

"It was humorous to watch him try and fail to gain something he could never get," Imperius said.

"Quiet down. We don't want Tyrael to wake," Anaurael warned. "Greed, you've been everywhere on Sanctuary? At least, your minions have?"

"Mostly everywhere. Why do you ask?" Greed asked curiously.

"We are attempting to find an old library belonging to the Horadrim. There are objects there that Tyrael desperately needs. They are very important," Itherael said.

"Really?" Greed mused.

"Yes. We cannot delay in getting them back. They can save lives. Even my life," Anaurael smiled. Now Greed wanted to find this place. It was why she said something.

"There are also certain plants that we need to find. Lorath has a list of them. No images, though. If we can find the library, then there may be more information on what we need to find," Xavian said. "There was only one thing that I did see about a library. Ah…here! Look. The last passage."

"Hmm…" Itherael thought aloud as he read the words. "If the descriptions of 'hot, humid and wild' relate to the jungle, then I can only hope that the papers used to record such writings have not be destroyed from rot! If it's desert, well, hopefully kept in shade and away from vermin."

"Look," Xavian said and revealed his bracer. A Horadric symbol was engraved on it in the form of a figure eight with an amber gemstone in the center. Greed took close notice of this. "If you find something with this symbol on it, then you're close. There's another one that resembles a triangle with eyes and other smaller markings on it. I was given this bracer as an act of trust. It's an old piece of armor, and it belonged to my Great-Grandfather."

"I have minions scouting as of now. Imperius, can another room be crafted to hold things?" Greed asked. Imperius seemed to glare. "Not for me! For the girl! All of this stuff is for her!"

"Oh," Imperius thought now.

"He wishes to find the Horadric items for me," she smiled. "I will give them to Tyrael when he needs them. Where else would they be safer? Especially this salve? It healed him incredibly quickly! It can do the same for me, you know."

"I understand that. I just…Heaven is not a place for storage!" he growled. At the squeeze she gave one of his hands, he relented. "Fine. One small chamber. An offshoot from the treasure one."

"You know, I could go back to living on Sanctuary…" she started.

"No!" he scowled and pulled her out of the chair to cradle her in his arms. "You don't belong there anymore. You belong here. With me. I'll make adaptations as needed."

"Show me where the room will be. I can ensure that this rare knowledge is kept safe," Itherael said. "I shall also help assist in making the room."

"Good. Greed can show you where the room is located. Izarius can, too. Hmm. We should let Auriel in on this. She should know what is going on," Imperius said.

"She can know. But…I also feel that it should be a Council vote as to what you wish to do when it comes to you going to Sanctuary with Anaurael," Itherael said. Imperius was about to scowl, but Malthael let his illusionary form enter the room.

"No, I'm not in the room. I am talking to your essences," he said calmly.

"You have the ability to do this?!" Imperius asked with surprise.

"As do I," Tyrael said in his original form of Justice. Now that Tyrael's body was sleeping, Malthael was able to show him how to reveal his true nature to the others. "Xavian cannot see us or hear us. Neither can Greed, but it's expected. Only those that have imprinted themselves in Anaurael's mind can see us like this. Have Greed take him to the new treasure room. They can decide where the Horadric treasures can go. This is important. We need a place ready."

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. He turned to look at Gurzick and Xavian to give the message. Greed was a bit upset that he couldn't be in on the meeting, but he had a few ways to keep in touch. Izarius's mirror saw to that. Once they were sent off to start reorganizing the treasure room, Auriel appeared at Izarius's urging. Even she was shocked to find Malthael's image in the room with Tyrael's original state. She sorely missed them both.

"Now that we are all here," Malthael said. "Imperius wishes to join Anaurael and Tyrael to find the lost Horadric library. As much as he should watch her from the High Heavens…"

"Imperius! There will be too many questions," Auriel said. "You should not go."

"After the library is found, he can safely appear. Not before. Not during the search," Tyrael said. "I would even refuse Anaurael to assist with the search."

"But…" she winced and gasped at a sharp cramp. Imperius squeezed her shoulders to comfort her. "I really wanted to go."

"No. It is too risky. And if there is any fighting, you need to steer clear of it," Tyrael said gently. "We must remember what the Vecin woman told us. I may also start attempting to have another son with you. I know that I won't let you anywhere near Sanctuary once I do start as a precaution. Malthael, do you know when her body will become receptive again?"

"Two days from Sanctuary need to pass. Then it will be safe to attempt again. However, it may not take until a week passes. Maybe two weeks," Malthael nodded. "And now…a vote."

"I say that Imperius and Anaurael stay in Heaven until the library is discovered," Tyrael said.

"I agree with Tyrael," Itherael said.

"I also agree," Auriel nodded.

"I am…undecided…" Malthael admitted. "But, it is, in a way, three on two…"

"No. I'm also here," Izarius said. "But…I don't want my sister harmed. She was warned to stay away from any form of death and violence. That it could harm her pregnancy. Hunting may be fine, but if there are vagabonds out there, or rogue demon packs…"

"I shall remain here with her," Imperius gave way. "However, I do know of remote places to take her to, should the need arise. Like now."

"What?" Tyrael asked.

"When she got in this state of monthly pains, she liked to be alone with me for hours at a time. In various locations on Sanctuary," Imperius said. "I would search for remote locations to take her to that were human free. We were safe."

"He kept me warm in the freezing north," Anaurael beamed.

"And you were not seen at all?" Auriel asked.

"No. Like I said, I searched before taking her anywhere. And I feel that it needs to be done again. So, I will go with her to the viewing chamber, and I will look for an area to take her to," Imperius said. "We shall return later."

"I would not advise it," Malthael muttered out.

"Why is that?" Tyrael asked.

"The longer she remains in Heaven, the stronger Anu's body is. If she leaves, it could be that much less for the body to develop properly. She should not leave the High Heavens at all. If we can help it. Short trips will be fine. But…no longer than a few hours at a time. The Light within her cannot start to dim. The moment it does, I shall start to give warnings," Malthael said gravely.

"Imperius, we don't have to go to just Sanctuary," Anaurael said. "There are still places here that I have not seen yet."

"But we will be interrupted," Imperius said.

"Then I will travel with you and stop whoever tries," Izarius said. "If the need is dire, then I'll inform you. Otherwise, I'll tell the other to back down."

"It may be safer," Itherael said. "Malthael, are Anaurael's parents sleeping?"

"Hmm…no. That's right. They can also come here while they sleep," Malthael mused.

"Let me tell them," Izarius nodded. They all nodded and watched him vanish. When he returned a few minutes later, he said, "They are going to attempt some sleep now. They also needed it."

"Then we shall wait," Malthael nodded. Imperius continued to hold Anaurael in his arms. A short wait later, her parents appeared in their true states. Their daughter was stunned.

"It worked!" Ilerael chuckled from his silver helm.

"How long it has been since we last stood in Heaven like this…" Lilaurael sighed from her hooded form. They clasped hands with Auriel and Itherael in their spiritual states and now looked at their daughter with pride. She wanted to hug them, but they were only illusions. But, now she knew that her parents truly were angels. Powerful angels at an Archangel level.

"Mother. Father," Anaurael whispered.

"Yes. This is how we were before we removed our wings," Ilerael said gently. At the look he gave Lilaurael, Imperius now saw the love they had for each other. It had never wavered or faltered since they first met. He was simply blind to see it. All of them were.

"As much as I should berate you both for what you have done," Imperius growled. "I will thank you both instead. Just the two of you. Any others will not be well received by me."

"Thank us?" Lilaurael asked.

"You both made me. That's why," Anaurael said softly. Ilerael nodded and chuckled softly.

"How is your developing offspring?" Itherael asked.

"Doing very well! It has fully taken. Anaurael will be giving birth around the same time as me," Lilaurael smiled. At her daughter's wince and shiver, concern quickly took over. "What happened?!"

"It didn't take," Tyrael said softly.

"What?!" Ilerael asked.

"The incident with Titharius did it," Izarius explained. "I believe that the pregnancy sacrificed itself to keep her pure. She's having a monthly right now. The Vecin seer said that the next one will take. Anaurael can do no fighting at all. Training should be fine, but she cannot kill anything. She needs to be around life. Not death."

"I am so sorry, my daughter!" Lilaurael whispered and moved to place a ghostly armored hand over her daughter's hand. Malthael only sighed and crossed his arms over his chest silently. Itherael could only hover silently and reflect the somber mood.

"I don't want her going to Sanctuary," Ilerael said sternly. "Not until her physical child is properly birthed. Just keep her here."

"Mild visits are fine," Malthael finally said. "She simply cannot stay for long lengths of time."

"Well…if you will monitor her…" Lilaurael said.

"You have my vow. This is to be my physical body. Anyways, we had already voted for her to remain in the High Heavens. Tyrael needs to find his library for the Horadrim," Malthael said calmly. "We seem to be having difficulties in locating it."

"Oh? I know where that is," Ilerael seemed to chuckle.

"You do?!" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. One of us had to remember! Anyways, it's in the heart of the old Zakarum temples. That means a trip to Kurast is in order. And, Tyrael, your mortal body will be straining in the heat. It may be best to send Horadric scouts first that are familiar with the weather and climate to ensure that the library is still there," Ilerael warned. "We don't know what waits for us there."

"No need. Have Greed do that. He was scouting for us," Malthael suggested.

"I can tell him when we are done here," Izarius said.

"No. Do this now," Tyrael said. "The sooner we start to understand the state of the library, the sooner we can fix this. Didn't we have two libraries?"

"We may have had quite a few. But, the one in Kurast is the closest to my memories that I know. If that place still exists, we'll need to clear it of any infestations that may inhabit it," Ilerael said. "If there are other libraries, then this one was our main one. It will hold the locations of the others."

"I'm glad that you're part of the Horadrim," Tyrael sighed.

"I doubt you would have us leave," Lilaurael mused.

"You would be correct," Tyrael chuckled. "Anyways, now that we have an idea of where to look, we shall start on that. Anaurael will stay here until we know it's safe."

"She should stay, regardless. But…I shall monitor her," Malthael nodded. Izarius now left to inform Greed of where to send his minions. Imperius was still holding Anaurael to him. He knew she needed him. At her shivering from another cramp, he squeezed her to show he was still there. As much as he needed to train his troops, she clearly needed him more.

"Is there nothing for her pain?" Itherael asked.

"If she took something for the bleeding, then nothing can be done for the pain. If she takes something for the pain, then the bleeding will return. It's a counterbalance," Lilaurael explained.

"I'd rather her bleed than be in pain," Imperius admitted.

"We do have specialized cloth that will catch the bleeding," Lilaurael said. "She needs this medicine to pass through her system first. The rest of the day, if that. I can provide the medicine she needs for the pain easily."

"Let it be done," Imperius nodded. As they finished discussing what to do for her, Itherael noticed that she was looking lethargic. He moved over to Malthael and whispered.

"Anaurael needs rest. And nourishment. Quickly!" Malthael said when he checked her physical state. Azarius and Darius were quick to help set up a table. Mithus was able to provide water and food. When Izarius returned, he quickly assisted in what needed to be done. After she was tended to, her parents pressed ghostly kisses to her forehead and vanished away. Their bodies were waking up.

"I need to see to the troops. When you wake, I will show you various places in the High Heavens. Rest now," Imperius said and helped settle her next to Tyrael. She yawned, nodded and let him plant a kiss on her. Only after she was sleeping deeply did he regard the others in the room. "Make sure she rests well. I won't be long."

"Of course," Tyrael nodded and vanished.

"You know I will ensure it…" Malthael agreed and vanished away next.

"What shall we do now?" Auriel asked.

"If we are to house artifacts for Tyrael, we need a proper place to put the rarer pieces. Would you like to accompany me to my Library to set up a chamber for this?" Itherael asked.

"I can do that," Auriel nodded and vanished with him. Imperius lingered for a moment longer to watch over Anaurael's sleeping form. For the first time he could actually remember, he felt his invisible lips curl up into a loving smile.


	54. Chapter 54

She was able to sleep for a good four hours. She needed the rest. When she woke up, her light-blue topaz gaze was looking into Tyrael's golden eyes. He had removed a good portion of his armor to rest better with Izarius's help, and he was only in light cloth for now. El'druin was easily placed off to his side to rest near him. He also knew that she was upset. She seemed to frown as she blinked back tears, and he pulled her close to hug her tight. He knew why she was on the verge of tears.

"Hush now," he whispered. "We'll make another one. It's okay."

"I was just…so happy…" she whispered back.

"So, you like being able to be the mother of my children?" he smiled. At the small blush she gave, he laughed softly and kissed her. "I would want no other to hold that level of honor for me."

"Honor?" she murmured against his neck. His scent was a pleasant musk that almost reminded her of the scent after a storm. She was surprised that she didn't smell it before.

"Yes. That is how I see it. Sure, I could be with another female. But…I honestly doubt that it would work. An offspring could take, but…why? I prefer my children to remain pure."

"I think you are right," she sighed and pressed into his warm embrace. "I would feel…upset…if you were with another. I just…don't like to admit it…"

"I know," he nodded and moved to let her rest on his chest. The pillows were positioned to let him lean up in the bed to cradle her better, and he gently stroked her molten gold hair. "But, I do want to ask you something. It's been on my mind lately."

"What is that?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!" she gasped and now rose up to look at him. "Tyrael! You know that I cannot!"

"I understand that here, in the High Heavens, you belong solely to Imperius. But, on Sanctuary, this would be needed for me to protect you better. Imperius can't come down all the time. And I know that you won't be able to, either. What I ask is a full safe-guard of you."

"I cannot marry you," she winced and moved to pull away, but he held her fast to him.

"You are going to be bearing children for me. Yes, for Imperius, too. It is frowned on for children to be made out of wedlock. I've been studying on their mortal beliefs on this. You also know this. If you were legitimately wed to me, then they can say nothing. Nor can they do anything. Do you not understand what I am trying to tell you?!" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Tyrael, you are a fool!" Malthael snorted when he appeared by the bed. "Do you have any idea how thrilled Imperius is going to be now? You have just jeopardized your truce with him!"

"I'm thinking of her safety for our offspring!"

"Now…think on this, if you can," Malthael growled. "Say you marry her. Become one with her in their so-called beliefs. She will be hunted because she is the wife to the leader of the Horadrim. The demons will gain a foothold on how to find her. By tracking you."

"I would keep her here. In Heaven," he argued back mildly.

"Then she would belong to Imperius, and you would get jealous that she spends no time with you. Face it, Tyrael. You want more than you can achieve. Is it worth trying to break an already fragile truce? A pact of trust? I know that Anaurael wants none of that."

"Damn it!" Tyrael scowled. At her look of hurt, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I truly was thinking of your best interests with me. But, I know what I need to do now. And I want you with me."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"I want to consult with Chalad'ar," he said. Malthael seemed to snort down a laugh.

"Fine. We shall see what the Chalice tells you. We should go now," Malthael mused.

"Tyrael," Anaurael said to him when he finally released her to put his armor back on. "I do care about you. Greatly so. I do not wish for you to destroy what has been trying to heal between you and Imperius. In many ways…Imperius has claimed me as his wife. And I have claimed him as my husband. It is true, there was no ceremony. But why should there be? It was done the moment he showed me his true core. I can love no other so wholly and deeply than him."

"I do know this," Tyrael said with a small sigh of his own inner pain. "I know you care for me. I see it every time we look at each other now. Not only for what needs to be done…but because you do genuinely care about me. I just…I know you can't say this back. But…I love you."

"I…" she paused in shock. Malthael sighed and shook his head.

"It's why I asked you to marry me. Yes, I understand that Imperius will not be pleased, but even he knew that something like this was bound to happen," he said.

"It was inevitable…" Malthael muttered. She was still in shock that Tyrael told her he loved her. She couldn't say anything, much less think of doing anything. Izarius had just gotten back from some mild cleaning up around the room when he saw his sister's state. When he saw Malthael standing there with a sensation of displeasure, he knew something big was going on.

"What happened?!" he asked now.

"I asked her to marry me," Tyrael said bluntly and got the rest of his armor on.

"What?!" Izarius asked incredulously.

"And he told her he loved her," Malthael said with a shrug.

"Imperius will be livid," the angel sighed.

"I wanted to speak with Chalad'ar," Tyrael said. "About her marrying me."

"Not a good idea, if you ask me. But I will accompany you," Izarius nodded. Anaurael was clearly upset. He moved to her side to let her cling to him to gain some form of comfort from him. "I'm here now. Hush, sister. Let's see what the Chalice has to say."

"I don't think that may be possible," she whispered to him. "Imperius…I know that he can feel my distress. He is going to glean my mark. He will see all."

"You are not at fault on this. Be brave," he said and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and one to her forehead. "I will be your backbone now."

"I love you," she smiled. He chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"As I love you, sister. Come. Let's go," he nodded slightly. At Tyrael's astonished gaze, Izarius regarded him calmly. "She loves me like a younger sister to an older brother. I see her purely as my sister. I was there for her since her newborn days. I never left her side."

"Right," Tyrael nodded. Izarius looked at how his sister was dressed, and he shook his head at her original cotton and leather garments.

"I'd dress you in something better, but…" he frowned.

"I know. Not much to say about it. Two more days need to pass from Sanctuary standards. At least the cramping is lessoning now. I feel better about that," she smiled.

"Can you walk?" Malthael asked.

"I can. I've been carried around so much, I feel as though I'm forgetting how to!" she grumbled. That got Tyrael to chuckle. Malthael moved to walk behind her. Even though other angels couldn't see him, he was going to let his presence be felt. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she blinked that she actually felt his gentle squeeze.

"I have no physical form. You can feel me. I cannot touch others. But I will help keep you calm. Chalad'ar awaits," Malthael said lightly. She nodded and moved to walk between Izarius and Tyrael. When a small cramp hit as they walked, she slowed up slightly until it passed. Any angels that saw them nodded respectfully. If any lingered out of curiosity, Malthael's aura caused them to gasp with alarm and move on. As they neared the Pools of Wisdom, Itherael was waiting for them.

"Do not consult the Chalice!" he warned.

"What?" Tyrael asked.

"It is unwise!" Itherael warned again.

"What has Talus'ar told you?" Anaurael asked.

"Nothing good will come of this. Yes, Tyrael will get his answers, but the cost will be too much. Please. Heed me. Do not speak with Chalad'ar. Turn back now," Itherael said.

"And why do you wish to seek Chalad'ar?" Imperius said when he appeared in a flash of bright light in front of the Pools of Wisdom entrance. "For what purpose?"

"I had a question I wanted to consult," Tyrael said. Anaurael was able to move quickly to Imperius's side. He scooped her up to cradle her with a sense of relief and let her rest on a massive shoulder pauldron. When she looked at Tyrael, he nodded that he understood. Imperius let her take his hand to press against her mark. Now he turned to glare hard at Tyrael. This was also why Malthael didn't leave for her mind just yet.

"Remember her health…" Malthael warned. "And remember your truce."

"You would _dare_ to ask such a question of her?!" Imperius seethed. At the feel of her hand touching his cheek, he shivered for control. After a moment of reflection, he whispered to her, "Thank you. I almost lost myself again."

"It's why I did it," she smiled and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. He moved her other hand to wrap around his neck to ensure that her touch was secure. He couldn't think properly without her touch anymore. When she was with his core, it did tide him over, but only by so much.

"I tried to warn them," Itherael said.

"What did your Scroll say?" Imperius asked now in a much calmer tone.

"It would not say the outcome of the question. Just that a confrontation was going to happen. I also had to intervene for you to regain your mental clarity. Now it is safe to consult Chalad'ar," Itherael nodded. "Anaurael, keep your touch on him. It will keep his anger in check for, not only his health, but for yours, too. It will be important."

"Very well. Um, should Auriel be here? Or my parents? I mean…this is a big question…" she frowned. Itherael thought and looked at Imperius.

"Yes. Get them," Imperius nodded. "We shall all learn of this answer together."

"I shall return," Izarius said and vanished. Auriel soon appeared shortly before he came back with her parents. They had just eaten, so they were good for a while.

"Why are we here?" Ilerael asked.

"I wanted to ask the Chalice a question of considerable importance. You will know what it is when we go in," Tyrael said. At a look from Lilaurael, he sighed. "No. I have not eaten yet. I will after this is seen to. I'll make sure of it."

"You had better," Lilaurael said.

"I'll ensure it," Anaurael smiled. "I will need to eat, too."

"You should have eaten," Imperius now said to her.

"But…" she frowned.

"No. No more excuses after this. You are still bearing my offspring. You need the nourishment. You will eat the moment this is seen to."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He patted her back lightly and refused to set her down. He made sure that her hands were still touching his invisible form under the helm. He needed her to keep focus when they walked through the Pools of Wisdom. Itherael was exceptionally curious about everything. Auriel was moving next to Malthael's illusionary form.

"You are upset that your physical form failed?" Auriel asked him.

"Not upset. More like…disturbed. But, another will form. I know how to ensure the proper one takes. That is not an issue. I can handle that," he replied calmly.

"And if a daughter forms?" Ilerael grinned.

"Quiet…" Malthael said with a touch of amusement. That got laughter given back. "I will ensure that the body is male. Any others past that will vary. This first one is important."

"Right. But, wouldn't it be interesting if the firstborn was female?" Ilerael asked.

"No. That would be…complicated," Malthael muttered. Ilerael laughed again and got poked by his wife to settle down. Tyrael was hiding his smile at it all, though. When he looked behind him to see Anaurael and Imperius engaged in a kiss, he quickly turned his head and refocused. He had no right to be jealous, but the thought was there, all the same. Malthael was quick to give him a mental jab for control.

"I know. And we're here," Tyrael said when they reached the Chalice.

"Clear your mind first," Malthael ordered.

"Should I eat in your sanctum?" Anaurael whispered to Imperius.

"I think you should," he agreed had her focus on the Chalice with him. Tyrael took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. Placing a hand on each side of the Chalice, he readied himself.

"Be calm," Malthael whispered. Tyrael nodded.

"If Anaurael marries me, will it be beneficial?" Tyrael asked now. Ilerael's jaw dropped. Lilaurael was stunned. Auriel was even taken by surprise. Itherael merely hovered silently to see what the outcome would be. Imperius grumbled, but remained calm with Anaurael's help. Malthael tilted his head slightly to wait and see what the answer would reveal. After a couple minutes, Tyrael turned to face them with a bit of a troubled look on his face.

"What did it say?" Itherael asked.

"Well…" Tyrael sighed. "An actual wedding will not work. It would not be feasible. But, we can do a false wedding. If Anaurael belongs to two, as in both Imperius and I, it will complicate things for her. But, to safe-guard her against others and myself, a false wedding will work perfectly fine. I can have Lorath and Xavian stand as witnesses for the Horadric order. The lot of you here will also stand as witnesses. Anaurael can simply place a ring on my finger with no vows said. She already has a significant ring on her finger. It can also work in my favor. It does belong to Imperius, but it can also show that she is, technically, wed."

"Hmm…" Imperius seemed to think over it.

"Would she need to wear a gown?" Lilaurael asked.

"No. The false wedding would not take place on Sanctuary. It would need to be done here to show the importance of it. I also saw, much to my surprise, that she can visit the Horadric library when it is safely taken back into the Horadric fold. It will be enjoyable for her," Tyrael chuckled.

"When does this false wedding need to take place?" Malthael asked.

"The sooner the better. To get it done," Tyrael said seriously. Imperius was incredibly disturbed by this. He didn't like the idea at all.

"Think of it like this," Anaurael soothed him gently. "I will not belong to Tyrael. It will just be a status. To play out as his wife to keep others from trying to harm me. Lorath, Xavian and my parents will help play the act along as false witnesses to this. Since it will not be true, demons cannot attach the truth to the lie. They see lies as riddles. Words on the wind. A solid truth would be like a path straight to me. You would think this would safe-guard me even more. And, if we do this, I will do something for you. Just for you."

"Hmm?" Imperius asked mildly.

"I'll have Greed get me a wedding gown just for you to see," she whispered softly under his helm. "Something that no one else can gaze at, save you. I don't need to wear a gown for this. Or anything special. But, for you, I will. To show that I am completely yours."

"He would call you his wife…" he muttered.

"Acting, my love," she chuckled. "Only to save face as to what I did to others that questioned us. In a sense, it would make me feel relieved. Less to explain, but there will be the few that know I also belong to you. The exception for him will still stand. They don't need to know everything. And I will be bearing him a son. Maybe others, too, if needed. Hopefully rarely, but the fact is there."

"I still don't…" he sighed and tensed at the small neck rub she gave him.

"You are the one my heart belongs to. You know this," she murmured softly. "And I need to do this to you more often! Your neck is a mess!"

"So is your back," he muttered.

"I wonder if I can massage your core self," she mused now. At the growl he gave her, she knew it was complete enticement. "But…what do you think?"

"I don't want you to go through with it," he admitted. "I will think that I lost you."

"No. It will not even be a true wedding. You will lose no part of me. You will always be the first one I go to. Even on Sanctuary around Tyrael. It would be instinctive for me to go straight to you when I see you. You know this."

Malthael seemed to pause and he walked over to Imperius. Then he spoke in a low tone, "I need to tell you. Anu…agrees with this. The whole thing. This false situation. I just felt a sensation. Touch her mark. You will know."

"What?!" Imperius now looked at him with a complete form of shock. Anaurael's jaw dropped, but she regained herself. Taking Imperius's hand, she pressed it to her mark. On sensing what Malthael did, he was mildly stunned. Then he shook his head. "Anaurael…you said you would wear a gown for me? Just for me?"

"Yes. I will have Greed get me the best one he can find," she promised.

"Make sure it is gold," he said.

"I will," she nodded and kissed him fiercely. Then she looked at Malthael and said, "Why do you think Anu agrees with this?"

"Anu agreed?!" Tyrael asked now.

"Yes. I felt a sensation. He will accept the false wedding idea. I believe that it is to form a stronger trust. A closer bond between us all. It will be needed. But, time is slipping now. We need to do this false wedding. Now."

"I shall get Lorath for you, Tyrael. I will also inform Greed and Xavian. They were still in the treasure room," Izarius said. "Should I bring your other three brothers?"

"Please bring them. Let us do this in the Angiris Council chamber. I…would say the Crystal Arch, but this is false. It would be best in the Council chamber. All shall bear witness in the High Heavens," Auriel said. "Yes, this will be false, but none can oppose all of Heaven witnessing of a union. False or not. I could even go so far as to have a true union done between Imperius and Anaurael."

"There is no need for that," Imperius said. "All know that she is mine."

"True, but it should be done, anyways," Ilerael said.

"And who would do the service?" Anaurael asked. "I honestly think that it is not needed. All of Heaven knows that I am soul-bonded to Imperius. There is nothing else to do."

"You should wear a gown," Lilaurael chuckled.

"No. There is no need for that," she smiled. "I'm still trying to pull through these cramps, too."

"That's right," Ilerael sighed. "Well, maybe a light dress. Gold base with diamond glitter?"

"Father!" she sighed. Imperius just shook his head and kept holding her. Izarius chuckled and now went to inform Greed and Xavian of the new plans. His next stop was to pick up Lorath. The false wedding was going to be done shortly. There was no choice in it if Anu wanted it done.


	55. Chapter 55

The moment word was sent, the Council chamber was filled. Greed had his minions scouting for two dresses. One was going to be for the false wedding. The other was for Imperius to see only. He already had several dresses picked out, and he was looking over them in his domain critically.

"_Send this one to her chamber,_" Greed said to the elegant gold gown with stitched in diamonds along the trim and mid-section. There was a slight train to let it gently sweep the floor when she walked. At the other, far more regal dress of gold with ruffles and rich designs of sparkling silver thread, he had that one hidden away in Imperius's sanctum. He even had a ring picked out for Tyrael. The large, red and gold ring that used to belong to a mighty Barbarian hero and leader, Bul-Kathos's Wedding Band, was now plucked off one of his long fingers and given over to Gurzick. The ring would also safe-guard Tyrael's life if he was surrounded by enemies by drawing in their life force to support him.

"_Another sparkly?_" Gurzick asked.

"_Yes. This is special. I will give my sparklies to no others. Hmm. I should give something else. Ah! Yes! Make sure the fallen one gets this,_" Greed giggled and gestured to an ice-blue blade in one of the piles near him. The sword, Azurewrath, was finally going to go back to the High Heavens. Tyrael would surely be in shock to see his former lieutenant's old sword. It may also grieve him, too. Izual's soul was forever tainted to remain in Hell. But, maybe through Anaurael, he could gain redemption? It was a question that would have to wait for another time, though it was sure to come up when the sword was finally given back over.

When the dress was delivered, Anaurael could only groan. Izarius chuckled and helped her change into it. He actually felt better seeing her in a gown. Her old garments were too plain for the standards of Heaven. They were also falling apart. He would have to see about getting new ones for her.

"You look good!" he chuckled.

"I should put some face paints on you," Lilaurael grinned.

"No, Mother! This is enough!" Anaurael insisted. "The last time I tried that, I got harassed by every boy in my hometown. I don't need it."  
"You should when you go to Imperius," Malthael mused from where he stood.

"Don't you get in on this!" she scowled. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. Ilerael was in the Council chamber with the others. Auriel could have joined Anaurael, but she had to help keep the Angelic Host under control for the rare event. Xavian and Lorath were both amazed at the chamber they were in. They were also honored and humbled to be there.

Tyrael was actually a touch nervous. Itherael hovered near him calmly to give him support. As for Imperius, he still had doubts on everything. Darius, Azarius and Mithus were standing dutifully near him. When Gurzick appeared, it was Darius that moved quickly to keep him hidden.

"Yes?" Darius asked.

"Good gown. She has, ah better. Yes! Better gown. For him. Hidden," Gurzick whispered in his broken way to get the words right. "Ah! Gifts! For…um. Fallen one. Yes?"

"Fallen? You mean Tyrael?"

"Yes. Him. Here," Gurzick said and handed over the ring and the sword. Darius chuckled at the ring. But, it was the sword that had him speechless.

"The blessed Azurewrath…!" he breathed out. "Thank you."

"Yes. I watch. Far," Gurzick nodded and teleported away. Darius now moved over to Tyrael's side to hand over the ring. Tyrael chuckled softly, but then he paled at the sight of the sword.

"Where did you find this?!" he demanded.

"Greed had it. I think it was a gift now. With the ring," Darius said somberly. El'druin even seemed to glow softly to shed a form of its own sorrow. Imperius recognized the glowing blue sword and was now at their side to find out more.

"Is that…?!" Imperius hissed.

"Yes. Azurewrath," Tyrael said sadly.

"I wonder if Anaurael can help Izual," Itherael said when he hovered over now. Imperius was now deep in thought about this.

"He can't be reborn from the Lightsong. He is too much of the Burning Hells now," Tyrael said.

"But he was originally an angel. It may be possible. If we find him and imprison him to see how he is…" Itherael said as he mused aloud. "I shall consult with Talus'ar later."

"Please do," Tyrael said with a nod. Mithus was able to take Azurewrath and set it in a safe place to be studied later. The event about to happen was too important. At the arrival of Lilaurael, the entire chamber hushed. Then, on Izarius's arm, Anaurael appeared in the glittering gown of gold and diamonds. Imperius was completely in shock at first, but Malthael was able to whisper behind him that a better gown was hidden away. That had him relax considerably.

"Greed took care of it. I have not yet seen the other gown. But I am sure that the one she is wearing will pale in comparison. Worry not," Malthael said.

"Azurewrath was given back to us," Imperius muttered to him. "Itherael wants to see if Izual can have his own form of redemption."

"Truly? If it can be done, I would look into it. Do so," Malthael agreed. Imperius nodded and watched Anaurael move silently. Her parents approached her first to hug and whisper their soft blessings. Then she approached Tyrael calmly. She was given Bul-Kathos's Wedding Band to slip on his finger when his gauntlet was removed. Then he kissed her softly. There were no vows spoken. No other things needed to be done. This was enough.

"If any question them, we can say that we all bore witness to this event," Auriel said. "However, Imperius needs to go to the Crystal Arch."

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"For another union to happen," Itherael nodded. "Talus'ar confirmed it. We couldn't say anything. It had to be kept quiet until now."

"Wait…" Anaurael frowned.

"You have another gown to wear, right?" Lilaurael chuckled.

"Mother! Father?!" she gasped.

"Go change. Izarius, help her," Malthael nodded.

"But…that gown was just to be for Imperius!" she blushed.

"And it will be just for him. After this," Itherael said. Tyrael was surprised, but he chuckled. He would definitely bear witness to this. Now in Imperius's sanctum, Izarius was impressed at the gown that rested on the throne. When Gurzick appeared with jewelry to accent the dress, her jaw dropped. At the sight of the earrings, she sighed.

"My ears are not pierced, so I cannot wear earrings," she frowned.

"Aww!" Gurzick pouted. "Pretty!"

"I know. But they would hurt me if I tried. Maybe later on I can try to get them pierced. But right now, I cannot wear them. I can wear the necklace, though," she smiled. Gurzick nodded and handed over the elaborate gold and diamond necklace. It seemed to be a string of laced gold and diamonds with a heavy diamond pendant as the centerpiece. Hair clips were carefully set in after the tricky gown was settled on her. Then the necklace was placed around her throat elegantly. Her circlet bearing Imperius's circlet likeness was easily adjusted to accept everything. Her rings were still kept on, too. There was no need to remove them.

"Do you know how to use this?" Izarius asked when he saw the makeup kit.

"Yes. I do," she sighed. A small mirror was with the kit, and she was able to carefully apply everything as neatly as she could. When her mother came in, she rolled her eyes lightly.

"That is a bit too much makeup. Let me help," her mother smiled.

"Of course, Mother," she smiled back.

"And your father plans to escort you. Izarius, you can join the others. You can help escort her when she appears, if you like," Lilaurael said.

"I can do that," Izarius nodded and teleported away. Malthael was able to stay where Imperius was. He decided to see her when he did. And he was glad that he did. Once the Crystal Arch was ready and filled with various angels, Tyrael stood just beyond the glowing white pillars with Xavian and Lorath. Imperius stood near the center of the two arches of glowing Light. When Anaurael finally appeared arm in arm with her parents, he was speechless at her beauty. The gown she wore earlier clearly did pale in comparison to what she wore now.

This gown's golden ruffles easily trailed past her by a good five feet. She didn't hold any flowers, but that was fine. Everything about her sparkled and glittered. From the silver threading inlaid along the gold threading, to the diamonds that decorated her, it only heightened her angelic aura. Even her molten gold hair seemed to flutter out behind her beautifully. But, it was her mark that glowed vibrantly in tune with Imperius's own glow. When she passed Izarius, he moved to walk behind her with his other three brethren. The sight was purely impressive.

"Are you all right?" Lorath whispered to Tyrael.

"I am. I'm just…amazed at how beautiful she truly is," he smiled. All of the High Heavens was speechless at this. When she finally reached Imperius, he clasped her hands in his. There was only one thing he had to say to seal everything in front of all of them.

"I love you," he said solemnly.

"I love you," she said back just as reverently. Small gasps were heard all around, but they were ignored as he moved to gather her up in his arms and kiss her with a passion that unrivaled anything they shared before. Itherael could only nod silently. Imperius finally admitted his love to her in front of the High Heavens. All had come to pass as Talus'ar had said.

"Do not look for us," Imperius said sternly for them all to hear.

"We know," Ilerael smiled softly.

"Would you like me to prepare a meal for her?" Izarius asked.

"In my sanctum. Let it be ready there. And, Tyrael, you shall rest with her after she rests with me. You need to eat something, anyways," Imperius seemed to snort at him.

"Yes, I'll get right on that," Tyrael chuckled. At Lilaurael's small glare, he threw up his hands. "I just told him I'm going to eat!"

A round of laughter and chuckles followed. Xavian and Lorath were already making plans to set up expeditions to the wild jungles the moment Greed's scouting goblins provided crucial evidence that the library existed. They would even talk to the new heroes to assist. It was possible that they would. With that now underway, Imperius was quick to teleport with Anaurael back to his inner sanctum. He waited patiently for Izarius to set up a small platter with an amazing assortment of meat, cheese and delicacies. Likely provided from Greed. After the pitcher of water was set down, his sanctum sealed up.

"I should eat first," she muttered and gasped at the fiery touch Imperius did to her neck. He didn't become his core form just yet.

"I know," he agreed. "You will eat as I'm with you."

"You will feed me?" she mused. At this, he seemed to pause.

"As much as I would detest such a thing," he started. Then he looked at some of the fruits. "I will not touch the flesh of charred creatures. Or anything that looks substantially soft and damp. But, I can handle something like this…"

"Oh?" she smiled and blinked at the small, green grape he fed her now. "You know, forks are made to help with such a thing. You don't have to touch anything."

At this, he picked up the gold fork, skewered the largest chunk of meat he found and held it up to her. That got her laughing. Setting the piece back down, as it was way too big for her to possibly attempt to chew without slicing up with a knife, he now ignored the platter and showed her what true hunger really meant to him with his core form. And his appetite was insatiable.


	56. Chapter 56

"When do you plan to go back?" Lorath asked Tyrael as they were seated in a small chamber. It was the same one used as a small feast hall after the successful training from Pandemonium. Ilerael and Lilaurael were also seated and catered to by Mithus and Azarius. Darius and Izarius had to remain in Anaurael's chamber to keep it clean and prepared for her to return from Imperius's sanctum.

"Likely after I rest with her," Tyrael said and speared a small piece of meat with a fork. "I'll need to do that first. After that happens, I'll be able to return to see what else needs to be done."

"I can understand that," Xavian agreed.

"Whatever happened to Willis?" Ilerael asked. "I didn't have much time to really dabble much into his situation. Did his father come by to get him?"

"Oh. Him," Xavian grumbled.

"He wants to prove his worth," Tyrael sighed.

"I don't want him anywhere near the library," Lorath said. "I get a nasty vibe whenever I'm around him. And now we have that girl, Kadala, in our ranks. Ugh. I get weird vibes from her, too."

"I think you like her," Xavian grinned. At the dirty look he got now, Tyrael cracked a grin.

"Shut up," Lorath finally muttered and pulled down his cloth mask just enough to eat. "She's the daughter of a greedy man. A nasty man."

"And she offers services to the heroes in exchange for those weird shards," Lilaurael chuckled. "You do glance at her a bit more than you like."

"I just want to make sure she doesn't steal anything!" Lorath finally said. "Where does she get her items from, anyways? It makes no sense to me."

"Then ask her," Tyrael said bluntly. "I won't do it for you. I'm married now."

"Even though no vows were said?" Xavian asked.

"None are needed," he smiled. "Angels work differently. I don't have to go by human traditions. Granted, the marriage was false. But, it's still a marriage."

"So, that's why you did it?" Lilaurael smiled. As a response, Tyrael removed his gauntlet to display his new, powerful wedding band on his left hand.

"As long as I wear this, then I'm fine," he smiled a bit wider. "And she put it on me."

"That she did," Ilerael nodded.

"As for Willis's father," Lorath said to get back to the main topic. "He did come by to try and talk sense into him. Willis gave him the brush off. He kept saying that joining the Horadrim was his true calling. I think he's just doing it to get close to Anaurael."

"It's exactly why he's doing it," Xavian growled. "Ana's too good for him!"

"And I will deny him access to see my wife," Tyrael muttered. "And don't go telling me that she isn't. As long as I wear the ring that she put on my finger, then she is."

"Right," Ilerael chuckled. "Harvey, Willis's father, actually insisted for me and Lilaurael to get married. It was touching, really. I'm really glad that he's still around."

"He is an honorable man," Tyrael agreed. "His craftsman ship is spectacular, too! At least I know that, if we need stonework restored, we can go to him."

"Maybe that's what we can do for Willis," Lilaurael mused. "Have him handle repairs. Masonry and carpentry. He wants to prove his worth? Fine. Let him restore the library when it's found."

"That would definitely keep him busy for a few years," Tyrael said with a wry grin. When Gurzick appeared with a gleeful laugh, Ilerael waved at him.

"How is Greed?" Ilerael asked.

"Oh, I'm well enough! Your place of importance has been found. But it is infested. Heavily. By vermin, old demons and other unpleasant things. As proof that it was found, I had Gurzick grab something for you before he was caught and questioned by the inhabitants in that place," Greed said from the crown. Now an old book was presented to Tyrael. The powerful, mortal angel's jaw dropped. It was the alchemy book used to make most of the potions for the Horadric order. Itherael was summoned, the area in front of Tyrael was cleared away, and now he opened the aged book to carefully glean the ingredients needed to remake the potion.

"Hmm," Itherael pondered. "Over half of these plants all grow in the jungles."

"Hardest places to reach, too," Ilerael frowned. "The map here shows all of the locations. It could have changed over time."

"A new map would need to be made. Lorath, I am going to entrust this book to you. Recruit a couple Witch Doctors if you can. Even other heroes willing to make this journey. We need our library reclaimed, and we need these plants," Tyrael said. "The moment I'm done here, I'll rejoin you on Sanctuary. Let's finish eating."

"Allow me to make copies of this book? I would rather copies be taken to Sanctuary instead of a priceless tome," Itherael said. It was easily agreed to. "Also…what does this mean?"

"Hmm?" Tyrael asked. At the notation of an angelic authority ingredient, he winced. "I needed to approve the potion made. Certain parts of it. It helped made it stronger."

"Tyrael, do not side-line the truth. I know what it means. Talus'ar did show something of this to me. I will not say anything, as the current potion in our grasp did heal you significantly. What I want to ask is this. Who will offer to assist with this?" Itherael said. "You cannot."

"Izarius agreed to assist," he said calmly.

"That is fine. The potions will need to be brought here. I will offer my Library as a place for him to inspect each potion," Itherael nodded.

"Thank you," Tyrael said. As they continued to discuss new possibilities for item relocations, Imperius was going through his own new set of sensations. Anaurael's elaborate gown was draped over the seat of his throne, but he had her leave her jewelry on. She was in his embrace, and he had her lock her legs around his glowing waist. For the first time he could ever remember, he felt complete pleasure. It was the sensation he had next that floored them both. He couldn't help the small groan that escaped him, either. She knew what that meant from how Tyrael would make the same sounds at the height of his pleasure. She just didn't think that it was possible with Imperius.

"You…did…!" Anaurael gasped in his arms.

"What did I do…?" he asked with a touch of exhaustion. He felt something exquisitely pleasuring flow from him just a bit ago. It actually drained him. He was a touch surprised.

"Um…" she was too flustered to explain it. He pressed a thumb to her mark and found himself in a state of shock. But he didn't have flesh!

"It could just be a solid concentration of my Song," he muttered and kept her against him. "The way I focused with it. I may have simulated what it could have been like."

"And if physical offspring happen?" she asked.

"I know you are a touch infertile right now. Let's have Tyrael make the champion needed. We can attempt to try after," he muttered and kissed her. He knew it was how the traitorous Inarius started the Nephalem long ago with the rogue demoness, Lilith. It was possible for angels to fully breed out. That was with demons, though. He wasn't sure how it would work with Anaurael, but he didn't rule out wanting to try. A part of him did want a physical offspring of his own to go with the one being made from her soul. At the thought of Inarius coming to mind, he tensed.

"What are you thinking of?" she whispered.

"I never told you about Inarius. Did I?" he sighed.

"No. But, from what I was taught, he and the demoness, Lilith, were the ones that stole the Worldstone to make Sanctuary and humankind. The first Nephalem. Right?"

"Yes. You are correct."

"Are they still alive?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care. Inarius was given to the demons to act as penance for his sins. Lilith was driven off and banished. I do not know what became of them."

"It's sad, but I understand."

"They stole a priceless artifact. They started a whole new mess," he snorted. He trembled at the touch to his cheek, and he pressed his glowing face into her neck. "I don't like thinking about it."

"Then don't think about it," she whispered and kissed him deeply. "Do you think it's time for us to rejoin the others?"

"I don't like thinking about that, either," he seemed to smirk. She laughed softly and shook her head. "But, I suppose it is time. Tyrael will want to be with you, too."

"The sooner he starts on another son, the faster the chances are for it to take," she frowned. "I was upset, though. I…actually looked forward to…"

"And you still are," he reminded her. "My offspring in your soul is still there."

"Yes," she nodded, and he kissed her before setting her down. Since the cramping was finally leaving her, the capsules to control the bleeding were needed. She was able to safely wear the gowns he loved to see her in. He had a slender one set aside for her that resembled gold stretch velvet.

It was a single sheet of cloth than went from her shoulders in dainty straps to end just at the top of her feet in a flared way. He seemed to growl at how it clung to her hips and legs. It almost looked like a second skin on her. There was even a small, gold corset piece that was built to fit onto the dress, and she used this to carefully support her bust-line. She usually had Izarius help her with such things, but she managed when she tied it off. Her necklace was framed perfectly between her perfect mounds.

"I don't know if I want any to see you in this," he muttered.

"Why is that?" she asked and sat down to eat. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she groaned at the massage he gave her. "I need…to eat…"

"Why does Greed find things like this for you?!" he seemed to growl out. "I'm finding it very hard to even think of giving you over to anyone. Even your parents for a casual visit."

"You have troops to train, though. Don't you?" she frowned.

"I do," he sighed and landed for his armor to reappear. He let his wings flare out and settle back into their usual tendrils of gold. He turned when he saw Izarius walk into the now opened entrance.

"Her gown isn't on right. Let me help her?" he asked.

"Not yet. Let her eat," Imperius said.

"Let him help me real quick," she said. He was forced to let her go. Izarius studied the clinging dress and carefully helped position it better. Then he tightened the strings a bit more on the corset piece. That helped her considerably. Still making sure she could breathe, he nodded and let her sit back down.

"Tyrael is waiting patiently," Izarius said.

"Let him keep waiting," Imperius muttered. She smiled and started to eat in a ravenous way. Once she had eaten and drank her fill, Izarius began to clean up the sanctum.

"Can you make sure I have a bath ready? Maybe after I meet with Tyrael and the others?"

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. "Darius will ensure it's ready for water."

"Thank you," she smiled. Imperius helped her stand, and he had her walk with him to where the others were. The moment she stepped into the small feast hall, Lorath had dropped his fork at how she appeared in the gown. Xavian coughed and looked away quickly. Tyrael felt himself get intensely warm, and he had to rise up to walk over and meet her. Imperius tensed lightly, but he relaxed when Anaurael pressed a hand over his to help him refocus. He nodded and let her go to greet Tyrael.

"You look amazing," Tyrael whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. "You were able to eat? I hope?"

"I have," she chuckled. Itherael was now able to clasp hands with her fondly in his own greeting. As much as he wanted to hug her, it would have been too much.

"I shall see to making copies of your tome," Itherael said.

"Thank you," Tyrael nodded to him. Her parents were next to hug her and show their support for her. "I'll see you all on Sanctuary later."

"Of course," Ilerael nodded. He gave an odd glance to Lorath and cleared his throat to help him snap out of it. He knew his daughter was beautiful. He was glad that he was there to keep the tension down. Even Imperius was a touch relieved at this.

"I shall check on the training troops. Contact me if anything happens," Imperius told Anaurael.

"I will," she nodded. When he left, Tyrael was quick to start leading her out of the chamber to her bedroom. When Izarius appeared to help, it was accepted. At the kiss Tyrael gave her next the moment they got to her room, it showed how much he clearly needed her.

"I can't wait…" he tensed and pulled her close to kiss her again.

"Think you can for a bath?" she mused. "I'm sure your back needs it."

"Help me out of this armor. I'll see what I can do about your dress," he chuckled. He had to force himself to calm down. He was trying to stay cool. It was hard to do when he remembered what she looked like just a short bit ago. In her current dress, it was near impossible.

"Calm yourself," she smiled and gasped at the kiss he gave her next.

"In the bath, I'll be calm," he mumbled. It would be another thirty minutes before Izarius was given the signal to start the bath. He was fully relaxed by the time he was soaking in the tub with her.

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked to have her continue.

"Imperius…mentioned something about Inarius," she said.

"Oh…" he grimaced.

"You also dislike him?"

"It's…a very touchy situation when it comes to him. He was one that tried to find a way out of the Eternal Conflict. He went completely rogue on us and let himself get caught by the demons. The fool tried to talk sense into them. After he got caught, he met Lilith. A demoness that had his ideals. She was also a daughter of Mephisto. A Prime Evil in Hell. Anyways, they fell in love. Then, to make a hidden safe haven for themselves, he stole the Worldstone to make Sanctuary."

"Do you remember him? Inarius?" she asked.

"I do. He was a fanatic in trying to stop the fighting. But, after the Nephalem were born, he wanted them destroyed. He saw how powerful they truly were. It scared him. Lilith wanted them to become her army. They fought. And it was their fighting that alerted us to where they were. It…wasn't a good sight to see," Tyrael said. "He tried to talk to me about it before all of that, and, yes, I did understand what he wanted to do. I just…didn't see things the way he did. Angels were made to fight demons. Not mate with them and form peace with them!"

"You know," she sighed and pressed into him. "I found myself shuddering with distaste at how the men on Sanctuary looked at me. I just knew that…they weren't right for me. That something was wrong with them. When I learned that humanity was half demon, I felt…alone. Completely alone. I had my parents, but I had no one else that was like me. I had Izarius and my brothers, too, but none that weren't truly unrelated to me. I remember being ten years old and pouting over losing Cain's book. Harvey had bought it from a traveling merchant in town, and it was given to me as a gift to read. Izarius had to take the book back to Cain later in the night. It was stolen from him."

"It was?" Tyrael blinked.

"Yes. But, I was a bit upset that I couldn't read it. I went outside my home to think to myself. It was what I tended to do when I couldn't sleep at night. And I…said aloud that I felt alone. Then Imperius came down to reveal himself to me. To prove that I was not. That he had watched over me all my life. I showed him what a hug was, too."

"That's actually funny to think about," Tyrael admitted. "He had to have been a giant to you!"

"Oh, he thought I was performing a ritual when I lifted up my arms to have him pick me up," she giggled. That had him laughing softly. "But, that was when he began to visit me frequently."

"Well," he said and kissed her dry, molten gold head. "You are not alone anymore. You have me now. Granted, I am…much…older than you…"

"Only by a few millennia?" she grinned and squeaked at a small tickle to her side.  
"Imperius is just as old. As well as your parents," he reminded her.

"And my brothers, too," she nodded. "I feel like a child around all of you."

"There is much to learn. But, we are also learning, too. I've never had offspring before. Neither has Imperius. So, we old ones can learn new things."

"Where have I heard that phrase before?" she grinned.

"I am not a beast of burden," he growled and squeezed her. "Or a loyal lap dog."

"But…you like my lap?" she grinned again. "As a pillow?"

"Besides that," he smirked and chuckled at her. He sighed and winced. "I can't believe that Azurewrath was returned to us. That Greed had it all these years."

"Azurewrath?"

"Izual's blade. Izual…was my best friend. My personal lieutenant. Everything was fine with him until he became overcome by the demon hordes. They…tore apart his mind after they caught him. He lost all of his angelic self. Even after his soul was freed from the beastly body he was chained to…he became a shadow of what he used to be. I even had to fight him when Diablo invaded Heaven. He was reborn in the Burning Hells. It just…proves that his Light is gone."

"It is not your fault," she whispered and pressed into him. "If you find him, I will attempt to heal his mind. I do not know if his body can be saved. But…there may be a glimmer of his old self there. I may be able to find it. Maybe he can be reborn as your son."

"I…" he paused and shivered. "Well…that's if we can find him."

"Greed could scout and lure," she said. "He does much for me."

"As much as he shouldn't, I'm surprised," he admitted.

"He says that my hair of gold makes him happy to see me," she laughed softly. "He also appreciated how I didn't hurt Gurzick when I first saw him. I gave him broken farm tools."

"Really?" Tyrael grinned.

"And I also learned through Greed, that he loves the broken shovel I gave him! He smacks his minions around with it!" she giggled wickedly. A bark of laughter came from him now, and he ran a hand over his face as he shook his head. "He did offer to safe-guard me, though. If anything happened."

"Then…why didn't he find you in Pandemonium? When Titharius took you?" he asked.

"He may have been busy. But…I know he must have learned what happened after," she sighed. "I have noticed an increase in Greed Goblins lately, too."

"That seems to be the case," he nodded. "I do love the fact that he seems to hate Lyndon."

"Lyndon is competition to him," she smiled. "You should have heard them going off when I was helping the Nephalem! He asked if Lyndon bathed in his own piss!"

"What?!" Tyrael gaped before more laughter came forth. "Okay. The next time Lyndon and Gurzick go on an outing, I need to witness it."

"Could be done," she chuckled. "Make sure Lyndon is at your library with Gurzick."

"I will have to do that," he nodded.

"What is the plan now?" she asked.

"You and I are going to relax. After another hour, I need to get back to Sanctuary," he said and yawned. At her look, he groaned.

"After a few hours of sleep with me, we will go back," she corrected.

"Fine," he sighed, and rose from the tub with her. They were able to dry each other off, but it led to a touching match that ended up finishing off on the bed. Only after she was securely in his embrace did they finally succumb to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Malthael was lost in his own thoughts ever since he saw her at the Crystal Arch. She was stunning. Completely stunning. But now she was in danger. Far more than he cared to admit. And that danger came from other angels. Right after the small gathering had happened, he noticed a small group of angelic warriors that wandered off. He was able to follow them. Not too far, but he overheard what they planned. Not all of it was to benefit the High Heavens. It concerned him deeply.

Now that he knew of this, he wanted to talk to her. To spend time with her and tell her what to expect. But, that was near impossible with Tyrael so close to her. Or was it? Sensing that she just fell asleep, he quickly found her resting with Tyrael's angelic form by the jungle waterfall. It had become one of her favorite places.

When he landed, she smiled and waved at him. He paused at the gown she was wearing. She was able to bring in the stretch velvet gown of gold, but lacked the corset part. Regaining himself, he nodded and walked over calmly.

"Tyrael, I wish to speak with her alone," he said lightly. "For a small time."

"Oh? That's fine," Tyrael nodded. He whispered to her to have her blush, kissed her gently and let her move to Malthael's side. He would know where she was now. Malthael scooped her up and took off into flight. He aimed for a Cliffside waterfall retreat. Setting her here, he crouched down and pulled her into his lap to look at the roaring waterfall down below them.

"Is everything well?" she asked.

"You would think so," Malthael murmured and let out a long sigh when she leaned into him. "I was…amazed…at how you looked. At the Crystal Arch."

"I'm sure many were."

"But, it was because of that…"

"Hmm?"

"A new dilemma has come."

"Oh?"

"You were told how various angels were thinking of removing their wings?"

"I was told this," she nodded.

"It…may have been done. And these angels are young. Careless. They are less than a hundred years old, and very inexperienced. They sought to remove their wings only to get close to you."

"What?! Imperius should know!" she frowned.

"He will in time. I had to tell you first to keep him in check. Same with Tyrael. These new ones may attempt to join the Horadrim. You _cannot_ let them get close to you!" he growled and squeezed her.

"Were any of them female warriors?"

"No. That is what disturbed me. There are more than half of the High Heavens that see you as family. The rest are…questionable at best. We may need to consult Chalad'ar. But, you do need rest. So does Tyrael. So, for now, you are safe. However, I am going to need to consult Izarius. Stay here."

"You cannot be elsewhere with me? To be here and elsewhere?"

"In your mind, I cannot. I cannot be in two places at once. Such a thing is not possible. I was surprised that I was able to linger as I did for as long as I did from the Crystal Arch, but I feel that Anu may have had a hand in that. There is not much else to say. So, I will tell you this again. Stay here."

"Of course," she nodded. He kissed her softly, moved her to sit on a small boulder and took off into the mental sky. She was very worried now. How many angels removed their wings? When she felt a set of hands on her shoulders, she trembled.

"Something is wrong. I felt it," Imperius growled.

"Malthael just told me…" she swallowed. "A group of angels removed their wings after seeing me with you at the Crystal Arch. He overheard them talk. And it…wasn't for any other reason than to join the Horadrim to meet with me."

"WHAT?!" he thundered angrily. She rested her hands over his, and he glowered inwardly. He forced himself to calm down before noticing where she was. "You are alone?"

"Malthael went to inform Izarius. To increase the watch on me."

"Good. I would have thought you were with Tyrael."

"Malthael asked to speak with me alone. It was likely to keep Tyrael's mortal body sleeping."

"I see. Good strategy. When Malthael returns, I will hear what he has to say. Then I shall send scouts to see where these angels have gone. They _will_ answer to me!"

"I know they will," she sighed and found herself cradled in his arms. He knew she was a touch afraid now. As much as she would be overjoyed to see new mortal angels, it was the reason why they became mortal. If she was to spend any time in Sanctuary, it would have to be fleeting. Demons and humans were no longer the only threat. He hated the thought of it.

"Hush, my ward," he soothed and kissed her lovingly. "You are mine. You know this. I know this. They will have to go through _me_ to get to you. Do not worry so."

She sighed and let him continue to cradle her. She began to get drowsy in her own thoughts. Even though she wasn't physically pregnant, the pregnancy her soul bore was starting to affect her. A light sleep did take over, and he gave a mild glance at Malthael when he returned.

"I figured you would sense her distress," he said.

"Indeed," Imperius nodded. "She told me what was going on."

"I'm sure of that. And it is true."

"Do you know how many?"

"About six. Roughly. It could be more or less. Word does spread in the High Heavens."

"Izarius knows?"

"He does now."

"What do you make of this?"

"I would say to consult Chalad'ar, but Tyrael needs rest. At least a good four hours."

"As does she. Very well."

"Izarius is informing the others. Including her parents. Itherael knows, too."

"Can Talus'ar explain this?"

"Hmm. I shall check."

"Bring him here when he is able."

"I shall," Malthael nodded and flew off. A short while later, Itherael returned with him.

"I studied this extensively," Itherael said. "How is she?"

"Resting," Imperius nodded.

"Good. So far, up to ten of our rank is missing. I have detected intense energy signatures that dissipated in various parts of the High Heavens," Itherael sighed.

"So, they split up to keep from being noticed," Malthael mused.

"Do we have names?" Imperius growled.

"Not yet. But that will be rectified," Itherael said.

"Any that remove their wings to only see her is now considered a rogue!" Imperius stated.

"Agreed," Malthael nodded.

"Understood," Itherael gave his own nod. "I shall inform Auriel."

"Bring Tyrael here. Let him know of what it is going on," Imperius said. Malthael flew off and returned with a very angry Tyrael. Imperius glanced at him, and they both nodded to each other. Malthael was a touch disturbed, as he did want time alone with her, but that could happen later. This was too important to ignore.

"What are we to do?" Tyrael asked.

"Chalad'ar may need to be consulted. However, you and Anaurael both need rest," Malthael said. "Her parents have been informed. Izarius has also been informed."

"When do I inform Auriel?" Itherael asked.

"I shall tell her," Malthael said. He looked over at Izarius landing to stand with them now.

"Darius, Azarius and Mithus now know. I also informed Lorath and Xavian. They are both appalled. Anyways, what do we do now?" Izarius asked.

"I wonder…" Malthael mused. "We may not need Chalad'ar. That Vecin seer. The one that was able to see powerful visions. She may know more."

"You think so?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. The whole reason that she said that Izarius was to be for Anaurael was to irk me into visiting her dreams," Malthael smirked. Imperius glared at him with shock. He didn't know this. Tyrael was also staring at him with surprise. "Ah. You didn't know?"

"No. Izarius?!" Imperius growled.

"She is my sister. The news was false," Izarius said solemnly. "I could not bring myself to do anything to her if I even tried. It was…shameful…to think of anything more."

"Good," Tyrael nodded.

"And why did she want to speak with you?" Imperius asked Malthael.

"To ensure I wouldn't do anything blasphemous with my champion body. That was mainly it," Malthael shrugged. Itherael remained silent, but he nodded with understanding. He knew the other reason for the visit. So did Izarius.

"How did you contact Myriam?" Tyrael asked.

"In her dreams. It was…easy," Malthael shrugged. "I can do the same thing now."

"Do it. We'll wait," Imperius nodded. Malthael nodded back and vanished. As they waited patiently, Myriam was busy sorting a few charms and coins that she had received from various heroes as payments for enchanting their gears. She glanced up and her jaw dropped at seeing Malthael standing over her in a menacing, yet peaceful, way.

"I'm not truly here. It's your mind. I…marked your mental focus to find you. From my last visit. It does not interfere with your thoughts or ways. It is only to track you down. I have something I need to ask. Imperius decided to send me. Your answer must be truthful," Malthael said.

"You need to remove your mark from me!" she snapped.

"I cannot. You could remove it, but only if you know how. Since you do not, I can find you," Malthael crossed his arms over his chest. "Several angels fell from Heaven. Their intentions are…questionable. Do you see anything?"

"I…" she started and paused. "Yes. They will all be quite rude to you."

"I see."

"And…the girl…do not leave her alone in their company," she said gravely.

"That is an obvious given. Nothing else?"

"Hmm. Ah. Yes. The new place. The library. There is a secret there that Tyrael knows. He must find it. I can say nothing more."

"Good to know."

"He will not remember until he gets there. Do not say anything to him or he may forget fully."

"I shall say nothing."

"Ah! One last thing," she said. "Imperius did something with the girl. You can feel it?"

"Hmm…I…no! Can it be?!" Malthael was actually surprised.

"If it happens again, Tyrael will be blocked. What Imperius put in her is enough. You can work with the girl's body in your favor. You could have both," the Vecin seer winked.

"I could have both…" Malthael thought. "Imperius and Tyrael to make…"

"Just do not abuse this new position of power. Agreed?"

"For this knowledge…I shall let you live, if anything else does happen," Malthael seemed to smirk. That got her to scoff at him. He would never give her a straight answer over that. He liked to let her be the one to question her own visions. When he returned to Anaurael's mind, he informed them of what he was told about the rogue angels.

"Sacrilege!" Itherael hissed. "They truly do cause ill intent?!"

"They do," Malthael nodded.

"What are we to do?" Izarius asked.

"She remains in Heaven unless accompanied by either myself or Tyrael," Imperius said. "Izarius, you shall also need to be vigilant."

"Always," Izarius nodded. When Anaurael finally stirred and saw who was there, she gasped.

"We were discussing the rogue angels," Itherael said gently.

"Rogue?" she frowned.

"The ones that removed their wings," Imperius grumbled.

"I see," she sighed and calmed him with a touch to his cheek.

"I cannot leave your side," Izarius said. She smiled at him, and he said, "They will cause too much damage. It would be unwise."

"I know," she agreed. She yawned again and felt intense relief at the squeeze Imperius gave her. "How much more should I sleep?"

"A few more hours. Same with Tyrael," Malthael said.

"I can agree to that. When we wake, I shall go ahead and start locating the library," Tyrael said.

"I need to see to the troops again," Imperius said. "Itherael, inform Auriel of what is happening. Scouts will need to be sent to find the culprits."

"Of course. We shall go through the ranks and find out who went missing. They will be searched for relentlessly," Itherael nodded. He truly did see Anu's champion as his own son, too. He wanted nothing to harm the developing offspring. Imperius gave Anaurael over to Tyrael to hold, and he vanished back to oversee the troops. Before Itherael left, she gestured for him. "Yes?"

"It is good to see you working so closely with Imperius," she smiled.

"I know. Since he is in more control of his actions and thoughts, it is much easier to work with him again. This was how he was before the bitter rage infused in him. It is a relief to all of us," Itherael admitted gently. "The moment you were born, the changes began for the better. I must say, though. It is…very odd to hear him laugh."

"Tell me about it," Tyrael chuckled. Anaurael giggled. Malthael seemed to smirk, but he looked over at Izarius. The guardian Archangel was very disturbed on everything.

"What are your thoughts?" Malthael asked him.

"I want to tell Gurzick what is going on. Greed can help us find them," Izarius said.

"Ah! That he could," Itherael said. "Do that."

"Anaurael?" Tyrael whispered to her at the wince she did.

"Even in sleep, I still feel what is left of the cramping," she whispered back. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She rested her hand on his invisible cheek and smiled with a nod.

"Set me down?" she asked. He squeezed her and put her on her feet. She didn't feel comfortable to be cradled by any others. Being held while upright was fine. Even sitting in one's lap to get held was fine. But to be cradled like an infant was something reserved for Imperius. Izarius was able to get away with it by being strictly her brother to comfort her. If she was too drowsy to think, others would be able to do it, too. But, when she was aware, she only wanted Imperius to hold her like that.

"Anaurael?" Izarius asked. She was trembling. Malthael let out a hiss and vanished. He reappeared to stand next to Imperius in his Halls of Valor. He was training his troops again from the mild meditation he just did.

"Malthael?" Imperius asked.

"She is suffering. Go back to her," he growled. "You need to hold her."

"Physically?"

"Preferably."

"Done," Imperius nodded and teleported away to her bedroom. Malthael had Izarius regain himself to help Imperius lift her from the bed. Tyrael forced his mortal form to sleep. It was needed. Itherael took this time to finally find Auriel to tell her what needed to be done. After Anaurael was taken away to Imperius's sanctum to get fully held and reconciled, Tyrael's mental angelic form regarded Malthael. He shrugged slightly.

"She missed him greatly. She wanted him to hold her," Malthael said.

"And his troops?" Tyrael sighed.

"Titharius did recover himself. The troops will be fine," Malthael nodded. Tyrael nodded back and now decided to recall what he could of the library. Something was nagging at him to remember a very important thing. Malthael kept quiet. There was no need for him to say anything. Myriam warned him to say nothing. He was good at that.


	58. Chapter 58

About five hours later, answers were found. And a group of newly angelic mortal men were able to find their way to Tyrael in Sanctuary. What they didn't expect was for their motives to be already known. Tyrael was sitting at his desk and glaring a touch warily at each new man that settled in his room.

"I know you all were angels. New at this, too," Tyrael said cautiously. "And I know you all did this to try and see Anaurael. However, her coming to Sanctuary will be exceedingly rare."

"But…she's a mortal!" a man with light blond hair and baby blue eyes said.

"Yes. But she mainly belongs to Imperius. He protects her. I am with her to help create mortal children in the form of champions for Heaven. He and I have a very delicate agreement with this. Did any of you even hear them declare their love for each other?" Tyrael asked now.  
"We did," another man said with long, light brown hair and green eyes sighed.

"Then what was your main point of doing this? You will now have to cope with your mortal bodies. You'll need to eat, sleep, bathe and do other mundane mortal chores to keep your bodies healthy. It's still hard for me, too!" Tyrael growled. "Did any of you even think this through?"

"Fine. Yes, we did this to be around her," the largest one of them said in his deep tone. He could have easily rivaled a Barbarian in size and stature, but the armor he wore with the others easily gave him away from the angelic runes all over them. His hair was a shaggy, rich, dark brown, and his eyes were evenly the same color. "We felt there was no other way."

"Imperius now sees all of you as outcasts. Just so you know," Tyrael glowered at them all. At their gasps of shock, he sighed. "If you all wanted to do this adequately, you would have shown up at my doorstep a few at a time. Even one at a time. The lot of you are, quite obviously, newly made from the Song of the Arc. You have no skills or true tactical advantages. I can understand that, since battling the hordes of Hell are exceedingly rare now. So, I'll make this easy on all of you. Yes, you can join my side with the Horadrim. No, you are not going to be anywhere near Anaurael, should she appear. And, no, you are not touching her mother, either. Ilerael will skewer you all."

"Ilerael?! Him?" a man with light red hair and green eyes said.

"I see you've heard of him. So, maybe some of you are not just newly made. But, yes. He was the one that started doing this. Ilerael is Anaurael's father. Lilaurael is her mother, and she is his wife. She will easily kill the lot of you if any of you attempt to sway her. The two of them are about as old as I am, and they can easily outmaneuver all of you without a second thought. You are all fools for even attempting this. Itherael was already going to search for you all. You saved us the trouble. So, you all want to prove your trust? Fine. Help me with the Horadrim and watch what you do," Tyrael warned again. He noticed that the large man with brown hair and eyes seemed to lead them. The two angelic warriors in the corners of his room clearly didn't trust the group.

"Hey, Tyrael," Ilerael said when he walked in. Then he looked at the group of men with shock.

"Yes, Ilerael. This is the group. They decided to come here to speak with me directly," Tyrael smirked. The protective father scowled and looked at one of the guards.

"Go to Heaven and request a watch on my wife," he said. "Please."

"I shall," the warrior nodded and teleported away. What the guard came back with was more than he asked for. Imperius was not happy.

"Anaurael is safe. I refuse to let her appear," the massive Archangel growled. "And all of you have much to explain for!"

"We will prove our worth," the first man said calmly. "We brought this on ourselves. We shall help Tyrael with whatever he needs."

"Tyrael! If any of them step out of line, you will be held accountable!" Imperius spat out.

"Then take them back to Heaven and save me from your tirade!" Tyrael said evenly. When Anaurael appeared with Izarius, she moved straight to Imperius's side to help him see clearly. It was even worse from the gown of gold stretch velvet she wore with the corset. It had become her newest favorite gown. The new mortal angels in the room could only cringe at her beauty, but they knew better than to attempt something.

"I don't want you here," Imperius growled lightly at her. At the way Tyrael gave out an irritable sigh, she knew what was going on. She had to put her foot down.

"Hush," she whispered and let him pull her into his arms to hold her up to his shoulders. "I felt your anger. I had to be with you. Tyrael is not at fault. Don't blame him. You have always blamed him. Stop it. Blame the foolish ones before us for not thinking things through. They will be suffering, as it is. I doubt that any of them have eaten on arriving. Much less done other things to suit their new needs. They will learn the hard way. They brought this on themselves. Will they learn from it? Possibly. But, they made this choice. Tyrael is offering to help them. There is only one main rule. Actually, two rules. I am not to be touched. My Mother is not to be touched."

"Anaurael, go back up to Heaven," Ilerael muttered. "Maybe I'll have your mother join you."

"Do you know how cross she would be with you?" she grinned softly at her father.

"She's pregnant with a future sibling for you. I'm being the protective father and father-to-be," Ilerael grunted. When a knock on the door happened, he stepped outside to talk calmly to his wife. She gave out a small gasp, but understood why he was so protective. He walked in with her behind him, and he had her move to stand behind Izarius. The new mortal angels knew they had to prove their trust and see her as a sister. Imperius was not happy at all. When Gurzick appeared, Tyrael waved and gestured for him to hop onto the desk. When the mortal angels noticed how Imperius was showing a form of neutrality to a demon, they were shocked.

"Who?" Gurzick pointed at the new men in the room.

"Angels like me. They removed their wings. But, it was mainly to get close to Anaurael," Tyrael said with a shake of his head. Gurzick thought hard and looked at Imperius.

"I do not trust them. I tolerate you," the Archangel growled.

"Yes!" Gurzick nodded. "They bad?"

"If they don't watch themselves, they can be," Ilerael muttered and felt Lilaurael press into his back. She was finding herself a touch nervous around them, but it was only because she was expecting. The hormones were definitely revealing themselves now. He turned to whisper to her and feel the slightly hardening of her belly now. There wasn't much to feel, but it was there.

"Maybe I should go to Heaven," she frowned.

"Do you think we can make a room for her?" Anaurael asked Imperius.

"I would normally decline. But, she _is_ your mother. And expecting a new sibling for you. She also respects me, as does Ilerael. Therefore, I will accept this decision. I did agree to her having her own set of personal guards. Azarius and Mithus will instruct them on what needs to be done. If they falter at any time, I need to know," he nodded. "I will see it as a breach of trust if they fail at any time."

"This is very interesting," Greed muttered out from the crown. "Did they even think it through of the fate they just gave themselves? Or were they acting on impulse?"

"Complete impulse," Tyrael sighed.

"Pathetic," Imperius grunted.

"Now, I do agree with that logic," Greed chuckled. "But, why? Just to see the girl?"

"Who are you?" the massive mortal angel asked.

"Me? I'm Greed! The girl with golden hair is a bit of, oh, my adopted daughter. You could say. I'm quite fond of her," the demon lord giggled.

"Adopted daughter?" Ilerael asked with a raised brow.

"Just do not call her your ward," Imperius warned. "That is what I have called her for the longest time. And do not correct me on the term!"

"I am sure he will not," Anaurael smiled and pressed into him.

"Well, you're no fun," Greed seemed to pout. "How about guardian demon?"

"Remember. I tolerate you. For now," Imperius warned again. Greed simply cackled.

"Just cull it and be done," a man muttered.

"As much as I would agree, I will not. I have a mild pact with this one. As disturbing as it is," Imperius snorted. "And none of you have given over your names."

At this, they seemed to stammer, but they did give over their names one at a time. Tyrael studied each man to each name. They were all different and easily recognized.

"You. Mitherael," Ilerael said to the mortal angel with the Barbarian looks. "I keep getting the vibe that it was your idea to pull this off. To convince them to do this."

"And what makes you think that?" the man growled.

"Because you are brash and fail to think ahead," Malthael growled from Anaurael. "I am sure that Ilerael is correct in his thoughts."

"It was my idea," a slender man with long, blond-white hair and dark blue eyes said.

"Oh, don't lie!" Greed chuckled. "You say your name was Ikarius?"

"Yes," the man said.

"There is no need to lie to prove yourself to your so-called leader. The lot of you are clearly renegades. Or attempted to be renegades until you were caught," Greed said with amusement. "How many more lies will you spin before Imperius gets overly pissed off at you?"

"Go ahead and answer his question," Imperius growled. "Malthael, I shall ask for your opinion. What should they do?"

"Do as Tyrael says," Malthael mused. "Let them try and prove their worth. If any ask of the girl, they will be culled. There is no need for them to even attempt doing what does not need to be done. In time, possibly, female angelic warriors may shed their wings to help balance the populace. We shall have to see. Until then, all of these new ones should be under heavy monitoring."

"I agree," Tyrael nodded.

"Maybe I can talk to Auriel," Lilaurael muttered to her husband.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"To see if any of the females would wish to try and live here. We'll have to see what happens, though. I felt safe here before…but now…" she winced. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her. Anaurael was a bit surprised at how her mother was acting. She never saw this side of her before.

"Let's go back to Heaven," Imperius said.

"Greed, can you help my Mother with a room? To make it almost like mine?" Anaurael asked.

"Hmm. Ah! I can," Greed said. Gurzick came to and flipped off the new angelic mortals just to show he didn't like them. Tyrael ran a gauntleted hand over his face and laughed in it. Mitherael was unimpressed, but he was mildly glancing at Anaurael from the corner of his eye. Anaurael felt unnerved, and seemed to shudder with relief when Imperius turned his broad back to them to shield her from view.

"When the library is found, I'll get you," Tyrael said.

"Okay," Anaurael nodded.

"I'll take you back, sister," Izarius said to her mother. Ilerael nodded and gave his wife over to him. As they left in their teleport warps, Tyrael now eyed each man there. Gurzick had to leave to help Lilaurael with a new room. Greed was happy he was going to get another treasure vault in Heaven.

"I'm going to repeat the names that you gave me to make sure I got them all. Mitherael. Mathius. Sithus. Iltherael. Tytherius. Dalerael. Ikarius. Ratherael. Borithius. Galithus. Correct?"

"Yes," many of them said together as others nodded.

"Good. Report to Lorath. He's outside and my main assistant. He will give all of you small chores to do, and he will keep an eye on your health. Go now. But, Mitherael, I want you to stay here," Tyrael ordered lightly. At how many of the men looked at the large mortal angel, Tyrael knew that it was this one that was clearly in charge of them. Ilerael's thoughts were correct about this.

"So, you are not the leader. Hmm?" Ilerael glanced at Ikarius. Even he had looked to Mitherael for permission to leave, and he winced hard at his own blunder.

"Relieve yourself of command of them. Now," Tyrael growled out. "I am the leader of the Horadrim. If you do not show allegiance to me, then you are an enemy."

"Says who?!" the man growled. Then he paused at how neatly and swiftly Ilerael moved to get behind him to press his massive two-handed sword up to the man's back. Ilerael was not as tall as he was, but he was several times more deadly.

"Says me," Ilerael said in a rather dark and protective tone. None of the others could help stop it. Ilerael had moved far too swiftly for any of them to realize what happened. "The Angelic Horde called me the Angelic Assassin. My wife was known as the Silver Arrow. I know you've never heard those terms before. They were names awarded to us after saving Tyrael's life and Itherael's life. We were practically guards for the entire Angiris Council back in the day. Even Malthael commended us. So, do as Tyrael says. Give up your leadership. Only Imperius should hold _any_ leadership over other angels! Down here, it is Tyrael. If you don't like it, then say so. Now."

"I spent years getting to where I was," Mitherael muttered out.

"And what made you think that doing this would increase your power?" Tyrael asked now in a curious tone. "What had you decide that now was the time to test your limits?"

"That girl. With her at my side…" he started. Then he felt the edge of the sword pierce skin right through his angelic armor. He shouted with disbelief at the pain he felt.

"That girl…is my daughter…!" Ilerael hissed out, grabbed the man by the head of hair he had and pulled his head back. "You thought to steal my daughter away?!"

"And what do the rest of you say now?" Tyrael asked the others.

"I didn't…realize that this was…" a man with long, brown hair and hazel eyes trembled.

"And now you know, Borithius. Now you see that this one is corrupted. But, now that he is mortal, it may be a different form of taint. I doubt it can be removed," Tyrael sighed and rested his elbows on his desk. He tapped his fingers together in thought. "Ilerael, don't kill him. We'll imprison him for now and see what Imperius wants to do. We mortal angels are considered a very rare breed right now. Hopefully, some of our female warriors will choose to come down to give you all some form of equality. Until then, I would steer clear of this traitor."

"He befriended us," a bald man muttered. "He targeted me because I was feeling disgruntled with my position. It was as though he knew who to look for. Now I feel manipulated."

"I agree," Ikarius sighed. "I honestly didn't know what I was up against. Mitherael promised us quite a bit. A new lifestyle. A better way to live and fight. I…did hesitate when I reached for my wings. I didn't really want to remove them."

"Neither did I," another said bleakly. "But, he promised us that all would be well."

"And when you saw Anaurael?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes, she was beautiful. Is beautiful," Borithius frowned. "We all knew how much Mitherael wanted her. Some of us even caught him trying to follow her around in Heaven."

"What?!" Ilerael gaped. At the way his sword pressed even further into the man's back, Tyrael could only shake his head at the issue before him now.

"Release him, Ilerael. Before you accidentally kill him," Tyrael sighed.

"It wouldn't be an accident!" he growled. "But I want to know one thing. Answer this and I'll let you go. When did you first see my daughter?"

"I saw…Imperius…at the viewing chamber…" Mitherael winced and kept himself from fighting off the position he was in. "I wanted to know…what he was fascinated with. So…I waited…until he left. Then I saw her…sitting in her room…reading…"

"How old was she?" Tyrael asked.

"Fourteen…I think…" he cringed. Ilerael swore, but released the angelic man.

"Do you still desire her?" Tyrael asked now.

"Who wouldn't?" Mitherael grumbled and coughed. He soon found the edge of El'druin at his throat, but the glowing blade was used to lift his chin up into Tyrael's golden, smoldering gaze. Tyrael knew that his sword of Justice would not pierce him, but it would help deliver a stern warning.

"She is my wife here on Sanctuary," Tyrael warned. "If I find you anywhere near her, I will take you before the Angiris Council personally. Only Imperius has clear leeway to her, as per my truce and agreement with him. As for you, I will not kill you. That is not my way. However, I shall let the Council vote to see what will need to be done with you. But only if you go against me. Until then, you will work for me. For the Horadric Order. If you fail at any given time, I will make good on my vow."

"I understand," the man sighed.

"From now on, all of you will look to me for answers. Not him. He is as equal as the rest of you," Tyrael said, as his golden gaze swept over them all. They all agreed right then and there. Ilerael was still pissed. Even as the large man left to get treated for his back, the others in the room now realized how grave a mistake they did. They would learn to cope with it and follow Tyrael's guidance.

"I'm sure you all are hungry," Ilerael forced himself to say to calm down. "If not, then you will be soon. Follow me. I'll start a new training session on proper mortal care. And, Tyrael…"

"I know!" Tyrael sighed and grabbed at the apple in the fruit bowl. Ilerael chuckled and gestured for the others to follow. At the way they looked to Tyrael for guidance, he said, "Ilerael is extremely trustworthy. If he says to do something, you do it. I'm still learning from him on how to cope with my body. Don't slight him at any time."

Now that they followed Ilerael out, he turned to see Anaurael appearing and moving to his side. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her forehead.

"Imperius and I watched everything from the viewing pool," she sighed. "He had to train the troops and told me to go to you. He wants to cull Mitherael."

"Does he?" he muttered as he held her.

"He is talking to Itherael and Auriel now. I need to go back, but I had to let you know."

"Thank you for letting me know," he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"I was about to," he said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Yes. I need to eat, too," she nodded. Izarius appeared to help barricade the door to let them eat in peace. They were able to discuss what to possibly find in the library should it be found.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a week later that the reports of the library finally became available. Various heroes were able to go in and fully clean out what was there with the powerful Nephalem taking out the strongest demons that inhabited it. Willis was finally able to start showing his promising talent by taking on the daunting restoration in front of him. His father even optioned to help if it was truly needed. Even Xavian's father offered to help with any glass restoration, too. Tyrael was grateful for all the help he could get. There was a lot of work to be done.

All of the mortal angels were still alive, too. As much as Mitherael was untrusted at the time, his strength was needed to help lift and pull things when needed. The new men had no idea of how much work it was. And how tiring it quickly became. When one wanted to complain, Ilerael was quick to glare at the complainer to silently remind him of whose decision it was to remove their precious wings. They learned quickly to cope and work with their fates.

Anaurael was allowed very short visits to see Tyrael. Most of the time, he was either too busy or too exhausted to do anything with her. He did have her help him with mild things, but he couldn't give her the support she needed. Even Imperius was busy bringing in new angels into the fold with the Lightsong. They needed to restore their angelic ranks. By the time he was done, he only had the strength to hold her to his core. His Song wasn't as intense as it needed to be for her, but he did what he could. When she started to feel a touch neglected, Malthael and Izarius were able to help her cope.

"They all have duties," Izarius would remind her.

"Enjoy your relaxation while you can…" Malthael would chuckle softly.

"Relaxation to me is being able to train and fight," she growled. "I can do neither now."

"Your mind isn't focused on training," Izarius sighed as he hugged her. "But, the Horadric library is being restored. I'm sure that Tyrael will call for you."

"Only to send me back here to keep me away from the angels that want me for naught," she muttered. Her mood was starting to get bitter. She was getting moodier from the pregnancy her soul was bearing. On thinking about it, Malthael realized what it was. He went to Imperius.

"Hmm?" the powerful Archangel asked at his invisible presence to the others. He was overseeing the troops again. New angels were born and needed to be trained. It was something he couldn't ignore.

"Anaurael is getting…bitter. Resentful. She is restless. Tyrael has been busy in Sanctuary. You are busy here. She is…feeling slighted…" Malthael sighed.

"I cannot leave my troops unattended for too long," Imperius muttered.

"Should she seek the comfort of Itherael?" he now asked. At that, Imperius turned to glare hard at him. "She is not allowed to be on Sanctuary. Her mother can only be here for so long, too. Izarius can only do so much. As her other brothers do the same. I try to assist her…but she really needs you again."

"The troops lack in their training. She was fine with this before."

"She is bearing Anu's champion. Or have you forgotten?" Malthael cautioned. "Her body is changing. Your offspring within her soul is growing at a staggering rate. It is taxing her. She needs your company. You tell me when she is to expect you, and I will inform her to keep her sated."

"How bad is she?"

"She is withdrawing into herself," Malthael said. That was alarming.

"Tytherius! I have a matter to attend to! Keep them training!" Imperius ordered. His lieutenant nodded and Imperius teleported away swiftly. When he appeared in her chamber, he saw her staring out an open window at the vast expanse of the city. At the way she was hugging herself in her sleek gown of gold silk, she seemed to be shivering with a slight form of pain. That disturbed him even more. Izarius seemed to give a glance of relief at him when he saw him move to her side.

She felt him move up behind her and rest his warm hands on her shoulders. She seemed to slump a bit, and she swallowed as she kept shivering. When he looked down, he saw why she was shivering. She had gotten severely ill just a moment ago from the stress of the pregnancy. There were traces of it on the ledge from where she had just barely made it. It had weakened her.

"I was going to get you," Izarius said. "Who told you to come here?"

"Malthael did. When did she purge?" he asked and lifted her into his arms.

"A moment before you appeared. I was able to let her rinse her mouth, but she refused me to help her any further. She really did miss you," Izarius said lightly.

"You have troops to train…" she mumbled.

"They are fine. You are not," Imperius said as he held her. "Quite a few new angels were born. I had to train them. They are doing well enough. I will go back to training them when Tyrael is able to see you again. Our ranks are stable for now. Have you eaten?"

"I did…but I lost it…" she winced. She wanted to be bitter, but it was hard for her to be just that with him. Just as she did for him, such moods never appeared when they were together. He pressed his thumb to her mark and thought. He felt her suffering. It was time to end all of that. Squeezing her gently, he looked over at Izarius.

"Set up a table of nourishment in my sanctum. While I am with her, see what Tyrael is planning. I need to know what he intends to do soon. Contact me through her, if needed," he ordered. "And have Darius or another clean up around that ledge."

"Yes, Imperius," Izarius nodded. A table was set up and carefully stocked with what she needed. Imperius had her resting easily on one of his larger shoulder pauldrons. Right after they were alone and his sanctum was sealed up, Imperius had her remove her gown. Then he was quick to pull her close.

"I have been lacking to you," he muttered softly as his core came forth to hover with her.

"You had duties…" she shivered. Then she cried out when his Song fully assaulted her.

"You are now my primary duty," he said gently. Now that she was getting the attention she desperately needed, Izarius was free to go to Sanctuary to check on Tyrael.

"Pull that statue back up! Don't let go of the rope!" Tyrael instructed the men working on the lift. He was trying to get a massive hand-carved pillar to stand tall again. Willis was able to fix the base to let it stand upright after so much neglect. When Izarius appeared, he got on one side of the statue and lifted it easily to help them. It cut down their work in half. Tyrael chuckled and nodded to him. "Thank you."

"Of course. Imperius wanted me to see how you were. Anaurael is with him. Finally," he sighed. "He had been training the troops so much lately…"

"As I have been busy here," Tyrael said with understanding.

"She was feeling slighted…" Malthael said when he appeared for Tyrael to see. "She had gotten severely ill before he could comfort her."

"Is she fine now?" Tyrael asked with concern.

"She is with him. She will recover quickly," Malthael nodded. "I stressed to him to get back to her. She…gets lonely now. She needs the physical comfort. As much as I assist with the mental…it no longer has much effect if the physical is denied for so long. I think it was when I suggest for Itherael to help her that she was seen to. Imperius…didn't like that…"

"That was not something you should have done," Tyrael glowered. "That was foolish."

"It was either irk him back to her side, or watch her continue to suffer. What would you have done?" Malthael countered easily. "He will be sending her to you when he is able."

"Good. There is something that I did want to show her. I remembered it after cleaning up one of the rooms. I know she will like it," he said. "It was another reason why I was so busy, too. I had to set it back the way it was before it was abandoned."

"Oh? What place is this?" Izarius asked. Tyrael chuckled and gestured for him to follow. Malthael was also quite curious. At the sight of the Nephalem walking through the library to ensure everything was dead, he purposely let his energy brush against the powerful champion.

"The Hell was that?!" the Nephalem growled at the chills felt.

"Malthael, that was uncalled for!" Tyrael scowled out.

"Malthael?! He's here?!" the Nephalem tensed.

"As a ghost. He is able to reveal himself to me, but he's still linked to Anaurael's mind. Just ignore him. He was only letting me know of her health. She had gotten incredibly ill from the pregnancy that Imperius gave her. She's recovering with him," he explained.

"I can see him, as my energy is locked within my sister's mind, too. He's standing behind you," Izarius said. "Malthael, do not upset Anaurael. If she learns what you did…"

"I shall relent…" Malthael muttered. He stalked around the Nephalem carefully and smirked. Since he wasn't an invisible manifestation, he couldn't be seen by those with the sight, or with Horadric spectacles. He was considered a true ghost. Tyrael shook his head.

"I apologize for his actions. He still feels resentment towards you for killing his physical form. Those thoughts shall be curbed as of now. Right?" Tyrael warned his meddling spirit brother.

"Agreed…" Malthael sighed.

"Remember, Malthael. You are not the only one that can contact Anaurael in her mind," Tyrael warned once more. "Control yourself."

"And he doesn't have to tell her, either," Izarius added his warning. Malthael seemed to scowl, but he nodded all the same. When Lyndon was seen chasing Gurzick, the Greed Goblin moved to stand behind Tyrael and flip him off.

"That was mine! I found it first!" Lyndon said.

"No! I find first!" Gurzick said back.

"What was found?" Tyrael asked.

"This," Gurzick said and handed over a gold Horadric necklace of diamonds and rubies. The large symbol of the Horadrim was plainly seen at the base in the form of its familiar figure eight. It was set with an impressive amber sliver in the top part, too. The rest of the necklace appeared to be set with beaded diamonds and rubies in a single strand, from what he could tell. Tyrael recognized it easily.

"This is a ritual necklace. It's needed to open certain doors. Thank you for bringing it back to me, Gurzick," Tyrael nodded. Lyndon only gaped. "And what would you have done if you found this?"

"I would have…shown you what I found!" Lyndon smiled.

"Lies!" Gurzick snapped and flipped him off again.

"I saw the symbol on the pendant. As much as I would have kept it, I figured it was too important to keep," Greed said from the crown. "I am having my goblins scour through my treasures to see if any other symbols are found. What I do find, I shall give to you."

"You are willingly giving back what took?" Tyrael blinked.

"What I found," Greed corrected. "It is for the girl. That is why."

"We did have a treasure chamber here. It would be nice to find it again. I would be willing to do an item swap, too. For each item you give back, you can take an item of equal value from the chamber. As long as it is not important, of course," Tyrael nodded. "That would be fair."

"I accept your offer," Greed nodded. Lyndon was pouting over everything. "Oh, look. The poor human feels left out. But, to be fair, he did spot the treasure. I saw the symbol. So, in a sense, he found it, but Gurzick got to it first to keep his filthy hands off it."

"I told you I found it first!" Lyndon grumbled.

"You saw it first," Greed chuckled. Tyrael called for Lorath and explained the situation. His Horadric brother was relieved that the necklace was found, but now he was concerned.

"Tyrael, if this necklace opens various places here, I don't think I want it lying around," Lorath said with complete concern. "It should be guarded."

"I know exactly who will guard this," Tyrael smiled. "And I think it will make her feel important that she will be helping me and aiding me in exploring this place."

"Ah! Yes. That will work," Malthael agreed. "But…remember. New doors may hide new secrets. And new secrets may have new guardians."

"I know," Tyrael nodded. "Malthael made a point. Anaurael can hold the necklace, but for each new place that opens, she can't fight whatever appears. Her pregnancy would be at stake. Anyways, Lyndon, follow Lorath. You will be given an item to compensate for the necklace."

"I'll take what I can get," Lyndon nodded. "And…Malthael?!"

"He's a ghost. He can't hurt you. He just offers advice," Izarius said.

"And causes trouble," Tyrael seemed to grunt. Lorath could only agree, but he walked up to Izarius to whisper for the powerful angel's help in the removal of some heavy debris. Izarius quickly agreed to see what he could do. It was mainly for the safety of his sister, so he wanted to ensure that any issues were resolved. Malthael would easily keep Izarius informed of what was going on, and he played the silent sentry for now. Now that that was over with, Tyrael studied the necklace in his large hand. It was delicate, but covered with grime. It needed to be cleaned. Shen had just set up his wares from his wagon when he walked over. "Shen, I need you to clean something for me."

"Oh?" the aged man asked and studied the necklace. "Such fascinating jewels! And such delicate beadwork! This is definitely, ah, a form of master craftsmanship. Yes…hmm…oh! One is cracked! The poor thing! See the ruby there? It's chipped. I, ah, can fix it, though!"

"Please do. The necklace is important. And powerful," Tyrael nodded.

"Ah…eh, heh, it won't be cheap, though…" Shen said with a small smile. "Such things are…"

"Not a problem," Greed snickered from Gurzick's crown. At the sight of a whole roasted suckling pig complete with garnishes and side dishes with a bottle of spiced wine, the deal was sealed.

"I wonder if Anaurael had something like that," Tyrael mused. "The wine may not be good for her, but the rest may do wonders for her."

"When she comes here, I will have the same meal ready with a different drink," Greed promised. Tyrael chuckled and nodded with understanding. If there was one thing that Tyrael appreciated about the food trades with Shen was that it kept the meddling merchant out of their food stores.

"I do have a main concern. I'm not sure if you can help me," Tyrael sighed and sat down in a chair to wait for the necklace. Greed had Gurzick hop over with rapt attention. "With so many recruits, our food stocks are going to be cut short. I'm not sure what we can do about it. Granted, we do get supplies and provisions. Even donations. But, with all the traveling that needs to be done…"

"Show me what you already have. If you trade me items for this, I will see what I can do," Greed said calmly. "I can go with, oh, a pound of food for one item. Deal?"

"I can do that," Tyrael nodded. "I wouldn't request anything for free."

"Unlike that nosy thief!" Greed grumbled. "Can you do a favor for me? I'll even owe you a favor in return. It would help me out, and provide me with mild entertainment."

"What would that be?" Tyrael asked with a small smile. When Gurzick vanished and reappeared with a gold crossbow, Tyrael coughed down the laugh that tried to escape him.

"Put this in a trap somewhere. Somewhere that the nosy human can't ever reach! And, should he reach it, then, yes, he will have earned it. But, I want that one to work for it," Greed said.

"I do have a place in mind. However, the necklace needs to unlock the place first," he said. "Anaurael can help me with that. She may even agree to what you want to do."

"Hmm…" Greed thought and got Shen's attention. "How much longer on that?"

"Oh, not much longer…" Shen said casually. He was actually eating instead of cleaning the important jewelry. Greed didn't like that at all.

"I need that fixed. If you don't fix it, you will find yourself eating dirt," Greed growled. "That treasure is needed! Now!"

"Oh? What's so important about it?" Shen asked smugly.

"Fix it now, and I'll include a dessert…" Greed seemed to chuckle. He knew the true way to get Shen's complete attention.

"What kind?!" Shen asked with delight.

"Depends on how fast you fix it," Greed said with a giggle. Tyrael found himself laughing. Izarius was back after some mild construction work and filled in on what he missed. Malthael was still playing the silent sentry, but he was mildly amused with Greed. Then he had an idea.

"Greed…can he cast illusions?" Malthael asked.

"I'll ask. Greed, can you set up illusions?" Tyrael asked.

"Hmm? I could. Why? Who asks?" Greed asked now.

"Malthael. He has an idea," Tyrael said.

"That I do. For the golden weapon. Have an illusion of it in plain sight. But…make the weapon ordinary. And malfunctioning if picked up…" the ghostly apparition snickered softly.

"Ah…" Tyrael blinked and started laughing. "Greed. He says to make an illusion of that crossbow to cover a broken one."

"That's even better!" Greed gasped with complete, wicked delight. "Oh! I can leave them all over! It may give him doubts when he sees the real one, too…"

"I think that's the idea," Izarius chuckled. Several minutes later, Shen produced a fixed, cleaned up and sparkling necklace. Greed made good on his promise with a thick chocolate cake with rich frosting set down next to the half-eaten dinner. Now that Shen was able to concentrate on his meal, Tyrael rose up to test the necklace. But, it had to be charged first. The symbol needed to glow.

"There is an altar here that I need to find. It's also in the same area that I want Anaurael to see. The moment she gets here, she can help me charge the necklace. Until then, I will keep this with me," Tyrael said. A felt pouch was acquired, and he put the necklace in it carefully. Now with his goal in mind, he would be giving Anaurael his undivided attention the moment she appeared.


	60. Chapter 60

When she did appear, she was dressed in a sparkling gown of gold and silver thread. The edges had diamond accents stitched in. She was still glowing a bit from what Imperius did to her, but it was also wearing off. Izarius had moved right to her side to guard over her when Darius contacted him. She hugged her brother to show him that she had recovered. She was a touch hungry, though.

"Did you eat what was brought?" he asked.

"I did…but…I got sick again…" she shivered. He sighed and hugged her. Pressing an invisible kiss to her forehead, he led her over to Tyrael. He kept an arm around her waist to help comfort her. Her three other brothers remained invisible to trail behind her.

"Reveal yourselves," Izarius muttered to them. "The mortal angels are here, too. The ones that removed their wings for false pretenses. I don't want them to think that I'm the only one guarding her."

"Agreed," Mithus said and dropped the invisibility with the others. She surprised her other brothers now by moving to hug each of them.

"I am very relieved that you are all with me," she smiled.

"It is an honor, sister," Darius chuckled and hugged her back.

"We would like nothing else," Azarius agreed.

"You should all get your weapons upgraded in time," she said.

"We shall do so the moment we know we can," Mithus promised.

"It may be needed," Izarius said sternly. "I wasn't sure why she wanted me to upgrade mine, but it would make sense. We are her honor guard. And her true brothers. We need to show that we are different. It will benefit her status."

"With your hoods, the three of you should also be Archangels now. I feel it is needed," she said. "So, if Tyrael has me safely away somewhere, you three need better weapons."

"I understand," Darius said in his deep, echoed tone. Mithus and Azarius suddenly formed a wall of angelic steel in front of her at the sight of one of the angelic mortal men coming over to see her.

"I wish to ask something of you," he said.

"Oh?" Izarius said lightly and regarded him. "What would that be?"

"I wish to be culled," the man swallowed.

"For what purpose?" Anaurael frowned and moved to get a better look at him. The man had shoulder-length light red hair and pleasantly green eyes. Even his face looked rather handsome and noble with the way it was clean-shaven and lightly squared at the jaw. His voice was pleasant, but trembling with carefully controlled strain. That usually went with a severe lack of sleep. Even his eyes showed it from how red and baggy they looked.

"I can't…do this anymore…" he winced.

"Your name?" Mithus asked.

"It's Sithus," he said.

"I do not think that you need to be culled," Anaurael said sternly as her mark flared out from within her circlet. "When was the last time you slept? Or even ate?"

"I…keep forgetting…" he winced.

"If I had my weapons, I would cull him. Gladly," Malthael muttered when he appeared. "But, you are correct. He is overworked. He needs rest."

"Can you inform Tyrael of this?" she asked Malthael softly. Sithus couldn't see Malthael. It was just as well. Malthael didn't want any of the new ones to see him.

"I can. Remain where you are," he said. She nodded and he vanished away. A short moment later, Tyrael was seen rushing to her side to keep any others back. Malthael reappeared with a small chuckle. Anaurael was now pulled tight against Tyrael's chest, and he was glaring mildly at the man before them. The moment Malthael told him that the man wanted to die and said something to her put Tyrael on complete edge from Myriam's warning.

"She is not allowed to attack or be around any form of death," Tyrael said sternly. "By you coming here and telling her to kill you…it's crossing a line!"

"He did not ask her to kill him," Izarius said. "Only that he is tired of his torment. As it is, he has not eaten or slept in some time."

"Malthael, please inform Ilerael," Tyrael said now.  
"Done," Malthael nodded and vanished. Anaurael's parents soon rushed over to protect her. Much to Anaurael's surprise, a couple of angelic guards were with them, but mainly for her mother.

"You with me. Now," Ilerael ordered Sithus. The man winced, but nodded and followed him. When Imperius appeared, it was too late. They didn't leave in time.

"He would dare to jeopardize my offspring?!" Imperius thundered. He had sensed her distress and had to appear. He had no choice in it. The moment he felt she was in any form of pain, he had to see to her complete safety.

"He did not know," Malthael said lightly.

"The situation is taken care of," Tyrael said. "You should go back to Heaven before you are seen by any others. I have everything under control."

"I do not want her to get ill again," Imperius growled. Anaurael moved to his side to let him rest his hands on her shoulders. "If anything happens, I want you to come back straight to my side."

"I vow," she nodded. He lifted her up to kiss her and squeeze her before setting her back down. He looked over at Sithus and snorted his disgust. At the pat she gave his hands, he nodded to her and vanished away. Tyrael sighed and pulled her back to him. Ilerael calmly gestured for Sithus to follow once again. Lilaurael moved to hug her daughter and make sure she was well before letting her warrior escort take her back to her chamber to rest. She was getting ill lately, too.

"I wanted to show you something," Tyrael said gently.

"What is that?" Anaurael smiled.

"First, I want to know," he said and regarded her carefully. "Would you like to become a Keeper of Horadric artifacts and secrets? I can trust no other with the task."

"Oh! Of course!" she blinked. "Um…would I need to be out of Heaven for a long time?"

"No. Just be here when I need you to be here. Then you are kept safe. If meetings do happen, you may be required, but you will be protected. You can help archive what we find. But, in order to do that, you will need to access various parts of this library. With this."

She paused at the sight of the felt bag being opened to display the powerful necklace. He was able to place it over her neck gently and clasp it in place. Even she could sense the power in it. Izarius looked at him now and asked, "Does she need to wear that at all times?"

"Only if she needs to be in the library here and at meetings. That would be the time for her to wear it. There are still locked places here that we need to open. I want you to help me open them. Yes, I know the risks if there are places still inhabited by other things. But, this is important," Tyrael said.

"Why would you entrust such a position to me, though?" she asked as they walked.

"Because you are my wife. And I would trust no other," he said softly. She blushed at that and he squeezed her lightly. Izarius chuckled with his brothers as they followed. Malthael followed in his own thoughts and turned to find the Vecin seer glancing over at him. He easily made his way over to her.

"You have thoughts about me?" he mused.

"There is something here that you need to be wary of," Myriam warned. "Not all places are safe. Even you know this."

"I do. Even your dreams are not safe," he seemed to smirk. She growled, but he only nodded. "I am aware that even secrets do not have to be good. Many can be just as dark as the places they hide in. This I know all too well. As do you."

"That I do," she nodded. "But there is a power here. Can you not feel it?"

"I have no flesh. What I do not sense, I do not know."

"There is something here. It's waiting. That is what I am feeling. As to what it is waiting for, I am unsure. But, I do warn this. Make sure the girl is not near it."

"Oh?"

"The necklace she wears now. It will open many secrets. Not all of them will be helpful."

"Thank you. I will ensure you rest well for tonight."

"You should still remove yourself from my mind."

"And you are a seer. If you cannot see how to remove it yourself, then why should I teach you?" Malthael chuckled in a taunting way as he walked off. She muttered to herself and trudged off. But she did say something that had him concerned. If something was waiting, then he needed to find out what it was. He went to Tyrael. "I had a discussion with the seer."

"Did you?" Tyrael frowned. Anaurael was now curious of this.

"I was warned…that something is…waiting. That not all secrets are beneficial. We must be cautious. Also…if we find out what is waiting…Anaurael needs to be gone from here. There is no other choice. We need to keep her away from all dangers. Can Lilaurael wear this trinket?"

"Hmm. Maybe it would be safer," Tyrael said. But, when he went to remove the necklace, the clasp was gone. "What's this?!"

"Where is the clasp?" Izarius asked now.

"Ah. That's right," Tyrael winced. "The only way to remove it now is at the altar."

"Altar?" Darius asked. Mithus and Azarius didn't like the sound of that.

"We just need to perform a small ritual. The necklace chose her. That's…what it does," Tyrael muttered. "I had forgotten that it was mildly sentient."

"Wait," Anaurael said. She put her hand on the Horadric brooch that decorated it and whispered, "Do you mean me any harm? If you do, you will be destroyed. Please show me that you mean well."

When her mark flared out, the Horadric piece seemed to respond with a small flicker of its own within the amber sliver. What Anaurael sensed now was kinship. A form of trust. She was the true Keeper. At her soft smile, she nodded with complete understanding. Then she sensed that she was being pulled. She looked over at a wide expanse of bare wall to her left and studied it intensely.

"What are you looking for?" Malthael asked.

"I feel drawn here. The necklace truly has chosen me. It was…waiting for me. I think that is what the waiting was. Or it could be another, but I was the one truly destined for it. So, now I can feel something that it wants to show me. That it's important. There is something about this wall," she mumbled. Tyrael thought hard. Then he remembered. This was what he was trying to remember. He moved to the middle of the wall and carefully brushed off the dirt that caked over a very specific brick. There was an imprint for the Horadric piece there. Smiling, Anaurael gently touched the necklace to it. Then the wall seemed to pull back in and slide out of the way by an unseen force.

"We don't know what is down there," Tyrael said and had El'druin ready in his hand. "I can recall what is down there now. But, I want it to be a surprise for you. I also don't want anything to surprise us. Izarius, form a front line with me?"

"Done," Izarius said and pulled his massive spear off his back.

"Wait. Before we go down there, I want my brothers to get new weapons," she said.

"Yes. Let us do so," Azarius nodded, and he vanished with the other two. A short while later, Mithus reappeared with a giant, gilded gold two-handed axe. Azarius was quick to follow with an elaborately engraved two-handed sword. When Darius appeared, he was holding a regal two-handed mace. Her honor guard was ready to protect her.

"Imperius is watching. Ah. There are her parents. And Lorath," Malthael mused.

"We need to be with her," Ilerael said. "Sithus is now sleeping deeply. So are the others. Xavian is here, too. We didn't say anything to Willis. Oh. There's the Nephalem with Lyndon."

"I must see any new places," the Nephalem nodded.

"I can understand that. But…you wish to join?" Tyrael asked Lyndon.

"What? Someone has to carry out all the riches we find!" the scoundrel bragged.

"And that someone will be me," Greed said when Gurzick appeared.

"I should be holding my weapon," Anaurael muttered. Her parents were armed. She wasn't.

"I am your weapon," Tyrael muttered back to her. He was still holding her. That actually had her blush. "As much as I would be honored for you to fight at my side, we cannot risk it. Let us guard you."

"Imperius is watching. Just so you know," Malthael cautioned.

"That's fine," Ilerael said.

"Maybe she should watch from Heaven?" Lilaurael asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," the Nephalem said. "Only because nothing is going to get through to her. If we keep her in the center of us, we'll be fine."

"And there are the two guards for Lilaurael," Ilerael chuckled. He nodded to his angelic brethren as they made a rear guard. Then, much to his surprise, two more angelic guards appeared to form more protection. "Imperius takes no chances."

"Nor should he," Tyrael agreed. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Let's see what awaits us!" Lyndon said.

"And you still didn't bathe? You'll lead anything down there straight to us!" Greed snickered from Gurzick's crown. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll find something under your armor? Or, don't tell me! Ah! Nothing at all?"

"You can shut up!" Lyndon scowled. Tyrael cleared his throat to retain his composure, but the Nephalem was already grinning a touch wickedly. Anaurael was giggling softly with her parents.

"You said you wanted to witness something?" Anaurael managed to whisper in Tyrael's ear.

"You're right. I did bring this on myself," he mused and kissed her softly. "Just stay behind me. I'll protect you. Okay?"

"Of course," she smiled and let him kiss her again before letting her get in a protective circle. After that, they went down into the depths of the library.


	61. Chapter 61

The place smelled musty and old. It was filled with forgotten sounds from another age. Lorath bore a torch in front of them and lit any old torches along the walls to help. The stairs they found at the end of the small hallway led down. Rats fled from their footsteps. Small insects scurried into any cracks they could find. At the sight of rougher stairs that were warped from time, Izarius had to fall back to the center to lift Anaurael up in his arms.

"What?!" she gasped.

"You are not wearing armor on your feet. Your slippers are no protection. I've got you," he said.

"Good call," Ilerael nodded.

"Should you carry me?" Lilaurael grinned.

"I could!" Lyndon said. "I am very strong!"

"Oh, sure, like that's possible. The way you carry around your stink is just as strong," Greed grumbled loudly. Tyrael had to chuckle. At the small glare Ilerael gave the scoundrel, it was a clear 'no'. The angelic guards all snickered as they descended with the group. Even Xavian and Lorath were freely giving their small laughs. But, it was when the Nephalem rose a hand for silence that it was given. Malthael seemed to pause. Then he looked behind him. All of the lit torches had gone out.

"Get Anaurael out of here. Now," Malthael muttered.

"The stairs!" Darius shouted when they seemed to sink into themselves to form a wall.

"I can teleport out," she said.

"Do it," Tyrael nodded. Izarius held onto her and focused. Then he realized that nothing happened. They couldn't teleport.

"Why aren't you going?" Lilaurael asked.

"I'm trying!" her daughter said. "I'm blocked!"

"As am I," Izarius growled.

"Is the ground safe?" Darius asked.

"It's level here. She should be fine," Tyrael nodded, and Izarius set her down to keep his weapon ready. "I don't recall any of this."

"Neither do I," Ilerael growled.

"Interesting. I am also blocked from leaving," Greed said when Gurzick tried to leave. However, he was able to bring a few minions in. "Odd. They can come in, but they cannot leave."

"It's a warding," Malthael said as he sensed the air. "There is a demon here. A strong one."

"A strong demon? Do we know how strong?" Ilerael asked. He had to speak out what Malthael said. No others could hear him save those that had touched Anaurael's mark.

"If there is a demon, then I will kill it," the Nephalem said and drew a weapon.

"Anaurael can't be around death!" Tyrael winced.

"Then we'll maim it until it lets her leave, and then we'll kill it!" Lyndon snorted. "A good demon is a dead demon. That's it."

"True," Darius nodded. Mithus and Azarius had their weapons drawn and ready. At the sight of two glowing red eyes in the distance, it only showed the demon was there. Fire erupted from the walls to reveal it now from a switch it stepped on. It was massive. Two giant, skeletal wings graced its back. A massive tail flicked out to shatter an old pillar in a show of sheer strength. Its face resembled a large lizard, but had oddly human characteristics. It looked like a giant Oppressor, but it was far more bulky in muscle to show off its age. Its size neatly took up a quarter of the chamber they were in when it towered over them. The giant, old, notched sword it carried glinted, but it was covered and crusted with blood from past foes. At the gold armor that decorated its chest and legs, Gurzick pointed at it.

"I know you!" Greed said with surprise. "What happened, Oalfierix? How did you get trapped here? The last time I saw you, you were wandering the Burning Hells trying to figure out what to do with your miserable hide! I think you got cast out for being a simpleton."

"What do you mean?" Tyrael asked with El'druin drawn and ready.

"He abandoned a fight in the Burning Hells. The lords were squabbling and he decided to turncoat. As much his leader was pissed, the other wanted nothing to do with him. So he was banished. He must have come here out of curiosity and converted this place into a trap. Likely how all the demons got here, too. He was a servant to Belial. He learned how to lie very well and convince others to join him," Greed sighed. "But, if he dies, I want his armor."

"If it's in one piece," the Nephalem growled.

"So…you know me…" the demon snorted in a gravely, rough voice and rose up tall. "But you cannot leave! I forbid it! All that come to me belong to me!"

"So," Anaurael mused. "We can't leave, but others can be pulled in…"

"What are you suggesting?" Malthael asked.

"Anaurael?" Lilaurael asked now.

"I'm in a place filled with death," she frowned now. "If you count all the animals and small skeletons around me now…"

"Ah…" Lorath blinked.

"You should let us try to escape first," Izarius said.

"It won't matter. I can't leave. You can't leave. Even Gurzick can't teleport out. None of us can leave. I'll have to witness this violence," she winced. She was clearly worried for her offspring now. When the demon advanced, a sudden golden glow had him reeling back from the strike of a two-handed spear. Solarion struck true when Imperius came down.

"Protect her! Let me handle this demon filth!" Imperius shouted.

"Keep her surrounded with life to balance the death," Malthael suggested.

"All of you! Tight circle formation!" Izarius said quickly.

"He came down?!" Ilerael gaped.

"He's protecting his offspring," Malthael said. "Hmm. Anaurael. Focus on your mind for me."

"Okay," she nodded and closed her eyes. Malthael was now kneeling before the tower in her mind. She was standing a bit of a ways away and watched with complete fascination.

"Anu. Let me champion you," he said reverently. "Let me aid my brother in battle. I will harm no others, save the one that threatens your vessel. I seek to protect her and your growing champion within her soul. You have my vow."

At this, his scythe weapons came back to him, and his wings flared out white. At her stunned gaze, he moved swiftly to her side to set his weapons down and hug her. He knew she was afraid now. She remembered how he came out of the ground that day, and he looked almost exactly like that. She only whispered, "Malthael…?"

"I will never hurt you," he whispered back and kissed her deeply. "I love you too much for that."

She was stunned. Completely stunned. When she opened her eyes, there was shock all around her. Malthael was solid and very much alive. But, it was only for this fight.

"Malthael?!" the Nephalem seethed.

"Be at ease. I am only aiding my brother. Anu gave me the strength to do this," Malthael said.

"He speaks the truth," Anaurael swallowed. Izarius kept her at his side. At the way Malthael's wings flared out to give a touch of Anu's presence, the Nephalem's jaw dropped. It was a feeling of complete Holy Wrath and warm life. Imperius now swerved to look at his brother with complete surprise.

"Imperius," Malthael said as he stepped over to him. "Shall we…do the usual…?"

"Oh, yes…" Imperius seemed to smirk and ready Solarion at the cowering demon.

"She needs to leave here first," Tyrael reminded them.

"That she does," Malthael muttered and glanced at Oalfierix. The massive demon was clearly outnumbered now. He had no minions. At least that they could tell, but the demon was already wounded by Solarion in such a way that his back leg was maimed. They also knew that Oalfierix still wouldn't let Anaurael, or any others, leave the chamber. There was only one solution to this problem. "So…as you have tormented so many in your life…"

"I will not stoop so low," Imperius muttered.

"I know you will not. Neither can I. But…the Nephalem could help. We are not meant to give torture. But the Nephalem can. We cannot kill this demon until Anaurael leaves. It is to protect Imperius's offspring," Malthael said over his shoulder to the waiting Nephalem. "If you could…kindly…have us convince this demon filth to let her leave..."

"I get the idea," the Nephalem smirked and brandished a weapon. "But, I do have another one."

"Hmm?" Imperius glanced over.

"If we have another come down here through the stairs…" the champion started.

"Would the stairs come back?!" Lorath finished.

"I think we have our answer," Tyrael mused at the sight of several angelic mortal men activating the stairs to come down quickly with their weapons drawn.

"Myriam woke us up!" Ikarius said. "Get her away from here!"

"Thank you," Tyrael nodded. Anaurael was easily swept up into his arms, and Izarius followed her. Her other brothers would help dispose of the demon. "When that thing is dead, we'll come back."

"Okay…" she murmured.

"Anaurael? What is it, sister?" Izarius asked. He knew something was bothering her.

"Malthael…I saw him ask Anu for assistance by the tower in my mind," she whispered. "And he…said he would never hurt me…"

"That's good," Tyrael nodded.

"But…it was his reason why. He said…he loved me too much…" she shivered.

"What?!" Tyrael now asked when he stopped halfway up the stairs. Izarius shook his head, but at least he knew that his sister was protected.

"Keep moving. We'll talk more later," Izarius said. Tyrael nodded. El'druin was safely strapped to his side as they moved. When they got to the top of the stairs, she got carried into a chamber to rest. Now that she was far away from the demon, it was safe to kill it. Several minutes later, Malthael appeared at her side in his spiritual state. Imperius was at her side, too, to assess her.

"It is dead," Malthael said.

"It was dead the moment I appeared!" Imperius growled. "No matter. How is she?"

"Safe," Tyrael nodded. Imperius was quick to gather her up in his arms and press a thumb to her mark. He sensed her distress and had to find out why. Then he glared at Malthael. A shrug was given in return. Imperius growled, but then he sighed at the feel of her hand on his cheek. At the loving smile she gave him, he could hold no anger.

"You came down from Heaven," she said.

"I had to," Imperius nodded and squeezed her. "I cannot risk my offspring developing poorly. You will need to come back to Heaven soon. You cannot be on Sanctuary for too long. Tyrael can show you what he needs to show you. Then you must come back. If not, I shall fetch you."

"I shall ensure that she returns," Izarius nodded.

"She has…two hours. Safely," Malthael said. "It was good to fight again."

"As long as your mind is sane, it was good to fight with you, too," Imperius nodded. Then his tone got wary, and he said, "I can understand your affections for my ward, but do remember. She is _my_ ward. Do not forget that."

"I am well aware," Malthael muttered. Tyrael regarded them both calmly, but he was sipping some water. At the sight of a Demon Hunter walking over to ask him a question, Anaurael was turned in Imperius's arms for his back to be presented. As much as she wanted to see what the tall, lanky man looked like in full, it would have to wait. At the sight of others finally walking out of the secret passage, he growled and moved to stand with her in a corner.

"There is no need to do this," she smiled.

"I will not pay attention to them," he muttered in a low tone for only her to hear. At her soft giggle, he squeezed her and continued to cradle her.

"Thank you for coming down to protect me," she whispered softly.

"There is no need to thank me," he replied gently. "It had to be done."

"I was…really worried…" she shivered.

"That was why I came down," he said and lifted her just enough to kiss her. "No other would have so much of my attention. Or my love."

She blushed and he rose her up to let her wrap her arms around his neck. When she threatened to cry, he began to breathe deeply and evenly to calm her back down. He knew she felt incredibly weak without her armors and weapon. She felt useless when she couldn't help. She was forbidden to fight and she hated it. When Malthael walked over to them, Imperius gave a snort to show he was seen.

"She should train in Heaven. When she gets a chance," Malthael said calmly. "It will help."

"I shall keep that in mind. Give us another moment. She is distressed," he said. Malthael nodded and turned to see the Vecin seer approaching them. She was leaning heavily on her ornate staff from how fast she had come over to see them. He crossed his arms over his chest to regard her when she regained herself. Imperius completely ignored her.

"She should be shown what needs to be seen now. Or it may be too late," Myriam warned.

"Is that so?" Malthael asked.

"Trust me. I know this," Myriam said. "And the golden one should return to the High Heavens. He will be sought out very soon."

"Hmm," Imperius seemed to grumble. Anaurael was able to kiss him deeply to show that she was well enough now. "I will be watching you."

"I wouldn't expect any less," she murmured and kissed him again. He chuckled softly and set her down. Then he teleported away. She missed him terribly the moment he left, but Tyrael was soon behind her to set his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. When she leaned back into him, he hugged her close to show that he was there for her. Turning in his arms, she rested her head against the cloth that covered his chest armor. Cradling her gently, he sighed with her and they both chuckled.

"We are running out of time, it seems. Come. Let me show you what I want to show you. I promise, it's worth it," he smiled warmly. She nodded and let him kiss her softly. "I know all of this is stressful. I can see it in your face. We'll have a good meal in Heaven, too, after this. We both need that. This much I do know."

"Oh, I know it, too," she agreed. "There is much that is happening now. At least, it seems to be that way to me. Not much else to say about it."

"I'm aware of that," he nodded and led her back down the stairs. When the steps got treacherous again, Izarius was able to carry her once more.

"Get me some proper shoes," she muttered.

"And they won't go with your gown. It's fine," her brother said with a chuckle.

"Is the demon's body still there?" she frowned.

"No. It is incinerated," Malthael said as he followed them. "Horadrim members are cleaning the place out now. It is a form of catacombs. Many areas were opened in the demon's wake, but they are being resealed carefully. Locked doors are going to be the main source of entry to them now."

When she looked over at Tyrael, he looked back at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just find it curious that your armor as a mortal is gold. As an Archangel, it is silver," she chuckled. That had him chuckling with her.

"Well, I can only believe that it is from the energy that dissipated from me when I removed my wings. It is still my armor. It's just made more for mortal life. There isn't much else for me to say," he shrugged. "Not even I know much of what happens now."

"You may be correct," Izarius nodded. "At least the place feels better."

"That it does," Tyrael smiled and looked at the new candles lit in hanging chandeliers. Darius, Mithus and Azarius worked hard to ensure that every corner had a source of light. When she saw Willis appear with his tools to start checking to where he could work on repairs, she cringed. He saw her and made his way over to greet her. Her molten gold hair would always give her away.

"Ana?" Willis said. Darius was quick to intercept him.  
"Imperius's champion is under strict guard. Please keep your distance," he said.

"Give her to me," Tyrael muttered. Izarius was able to carefully hand her over to him. "Hold my sword, please. Thank you."

"Tyrael?" she blinked. He had her hold his sword while he carried her. El'druin seemed to shimmer to show that she was accepted. Even more surprising was when her necklace started to shimmer in response to the blade. They weren't sure what was going on, but no harm was done.

"Interesting…" Malthael mused. "The unworthy one still wishes to approach."

"Fine," Tyrael nodded. When Willis started to walk over again, she found herself kissed rather deeply. This was why he wanted to hold her. The youth paused in his tracks with complete surprise. Then Tyrael looked over at him and said, "What do you want with my wife?"

"Your…" Willis blinked.

"Yes, Imperius watches over her, too. While she is in Heaven, he cares for her. When she is with me, I care for her. It's a delicate truce that we have. Of course, should he come down for her, he cares for her, too, until he has to go back to Heaven. And don't think that she isn't being watched by him right now," Tyrael warned lightly. "Izarius, her brother here, is also her personal guard. As are Darius, Mithus and Azarius. They are always with her now."

"We were with her since her days of birth. We are her chosen escorts," Mithus said with pride.

"Sister, we should go soon," Izarius said.

"Right. Get to work, Willis. Lorath can direct you on where to go," Tyrael nodded. "So can Xavian. I have a pressing matter to discuss with her right now."

"A pressing matter?" she rose a brow at him.

"I haven't paid much attention to you for a week. Nor have I really touched you. So, yes. Pressing matters," he said with a slightly wolfish grin at her to have her blush. "Anyways, I'll take you there. And don't tell me to put you down. There is debris all over the floor, and I won't have your feet step all over it. It isn't far off."

"Of course," she sighed. He smiled warmly at her now and pressed another kiss to her mouth as he carried her. When she caught a slight glance at Willis, his fists were clenched for control. Even Malthael saw that. He wasn't very pleased.

"Would he be missed if he was culled?" Malthael mused to her.

"His father would be sore about it," she said.

"A pity. I should have recruited him into my army when I was at peak power," he muttered.

"Hmm?" Tyrael asked.

"The uncouth one is jealous," Malthael smirked.

"Demon filth…" she growled to herself. At Tyrael's look of amusement, she only shrugged with a small smile. "Blame Imperius. I got most of my moods from him."

"And her parents tried hard to remove them," Izarius chuckled.

"Good to know," Tyrael said. "Where are they?"

"They had to retire. Lilaurael began to feel ill again," Darius said. She frowned at this and seemed to look away. Tyrael set her down to gently tilt up her face to look into his.

"The next several days are dedicated to you," he said gently. "You don't have to worry about that any more. You'll be wishing I was back down here before long."

"I will?" she said and found herself laughing softly.

"And you may just join me. But, only after you use your necklace here," Tyrael said and pointed to a small indentation in another stone block. She nodded and pressed the Horadric sigil into the crevice made for it. Another shift of the wall happened, and it pulled aside easily. This time it led to a place with rays of sunshine. And a small retreat.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of something that resembled a compact jungle atrium. Large, sweet smelling, colorful flowers bloomed everywhere here. Dirt and soft moss covered the ground, and strings of harmless vines grew around an old stone bench. The bench faced a small waterfall that fed a small, crystal clear pool. She was surprised that it almost resembled the same place in her mind. It simply lacked the large trees that sheltered it. Stone walls kept the place secluded and sheltered.

"Is this on the surface area?" she asked.

"No. It's an underground oasis. This place was, originally, built in a cave. When I saw this place, I knew it had to be preserved. It was the only place here that one can meditate or study peacefully. All had agreed that no harm would be done to another here. You see how the sun filters through? It's all jungle above us. Seeds, plants and other necessary particles filtered in and formed this place. We did widen up the holes, though, to let more sunlight in. As well as rain water to fuel the waterfall better. When that happened, the plant life grew richer," Tyrael said. "When the library was to be sealed, I had ensured that this place would survive against all odds. I'm very glad I did."

"You did well at that," Mithus said.

"There is something else here, though," she said. "My necklace is pulling me again."

"Is it?" Tyrael asked. She nodded and he carefully led her to where there was moss covering a stone wall. Tyrael did have a small dagger on him for emergency purposes and was able to scrape away the soft growth. What they revealed was ancient Horadric writing chiseled into the stone.

"I can't read this," she frowned.

"But I can," he said and ran a massive armored hand over it as he read. "This is a mix of angelic text and Horadric text! Hmm."

"You read the Horadric text. I shall read the angelic text," Malthael said.

"We should get Itherael here," Izarius said. "He can help us."

"That I can," Itherael said when he appeared behind them. "Something tickled in my mind, and I checked Talus'ar. I see that I am needed. Let me study with you."

"Of course," Anaurael smiled. He rested a hand on her shoulder and kept it there as he gleaned the text before him. Several minutes of silence ensued as the text was read and mentally translated.

"This talks of Anu's rebirth!" Tyrael gaped.

"Yes. It does," Itherael agreed. "It has been foretold, but the knowledge was ordered to be lost. To be forgotten. After what happened with the Nephalem coming about, it was considered sacrilege to even think of mating in any possible way for the High Heavens. What's this?"

"What's what?" Tyrael asked.

"There," Itherael said and pointed to a set of characters near the base of the stone.

"That's…Ilerael's name!" Tyrael gaped.

"He chiseled this?! My Father?!" Anaurael gasped. Malthael vanished and reappeared a moment later. Her father came down several minutes later.

"Your mother is resting. I had to see this for myself," he said. "I have never seen this before. But, I can only think of this. Your mother and I were very much in love. There were a few with the sight that saw this. I would not doubt that it was one of them that put this here. It would make the most sense."

"That it would," Tyrael said. "I had never seen this."

"Lilaurael's name is there, too," he sighed. "They knew we would get together. Let me see this."

"It is even foretold how Imperius would become whole here," Itherael pointed out again. "And…it even speaks of Anu's rebirth coming from it."

"Who could have known all of this?" Anaurael asked.

"There were always powerful people back in this timeframe. Any number of them could have seen the future. Much like they had with the prophecy of the end of days. This must be what would have happened if humanity survived the end of days. As Diablo was rebirthed and formed Tathamet with the Black Soulstone for the Burning Hells, Anu would be rebirthed to balance the scale for the High Heavens. The main difference is that it would not be a forced joining.

"With you, Anaurael, it is freely given of choice. No one has ordered Imperius to mark you. Nor has anyone scolded you for being with him in your youth. Even I willingly touched your mark with Auriel to ensure that Anu would have a chance to return. We know that Diablo has been set free. We do not know if he still has all of his brethren retained in him. Your safety is a priority to ensure that Anu has a chance to be reborn from you to help us combat this horrible threat," Itherael said calmly.

"To balance the scales…as you say…" Malthael said lightly.

"Exactly. We shall see what happens in the months to come. Until then, there is only speculation that can be given as to what happens next," Itherael nodded. "And, Malthael, I am very grateful that you did touch her mark when you did. Anu may not have been able to come about if you had not. Despite the side effects your touch did, it would have been lost."

"That it would have," Malthael agreed. "Anu…does show me how much I am needed. He granted me flesh to aid in a battle not long ago."

"I know. I watched in the viewing pool with Auriel. Anu knows all," Itherael said in a humble tone and gave a light squeeze to Anaurael's shoulder. "As for now, Anaurael needs to return to Heaven."

"That she does," Tyrael nodded.

"I'll bring Myriam here to see if she senses anything. I'll continue to study this, too, to see if there is anything else we can find," Ilerael said. He hugged his daughter, kissed her forehead and let her get taken up to Heaven with the others. Then he went to find Lorath, Myriam and whoever else was able to help him decode the vast messages on the wall without damaging the precious atrium that was protected for so many years.


	62. Chapter 62

Anaurael was relieved to be back in Heaven. Once she was in the safe confines of her bedroom, even Tyrael relaxed considerably. At the sight of the food platter by the bed, it was quickly tackled.

"It tastes much better here," he muttered, as he tore into a steak with his utensils.

"Thank Greed," she chuckled and took a hearty mouthful of stew.

"I may have to. There is only so much that we can get in the Horadrim. This feast outdoes any comparison to what I usually get. One can only live off of hard bread, raw vegetables and dried meat for so long. Even the occasional fruit. It's easy to eat my fill, but the flavors are bland."

"Oh, I know it," she smiled. "I did grow up on a farm in a bit of a rural village."

"True," he sighed, burped and excused himself. She laughed softly and drank down some fresh pressed juice. Once they finished eating their fill, Izarius and Darius were quick to remove any dirty dishes to get them washed. There were other angels now that wanted to help with this. It made it easier for her primary guards to remain with her to protect her. At the sight of the tub getting filled with heated water, she was quick to start removing her gown. Tyrael stopped her.

"What?" she frowned.

"Would you like to help me with my armor first?" he asked calmly. She blushed softly and was able to help him remove the armors and cloth that covered him.

"We should get these cleaned," she sighed. Quite a few of the cloth pieces were dirty from wear and travel. Even his armor pieces had some grime on them.

"I can do that," Izarius said. "I know how to clean armors like his."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'll check on yours, too," Izarius nodded. He took up her gown the moment Tyrael had it off her, and he left the room with other angels to give them some much needed privacy. Tyrael settled in the tub with her, and they scrubbed each other clean. That was sorely needed. After that, he was able to recline in the tub with her to relax for now.

"I needed this," he sighed.

"So did I. But I know something else you need," she smiled. Then she turned to press into him and start massaging his shoulders up to his neck. That got him to groan and gasp from how badly he needed that. After another minute of the intense massage, he finally pulled her close to show her how much he missed her. He still had her clamped down on him when their peak of pleasure hit. He wanted his son made as much as she did.

"A bit longer," he muttered.

"Okay," she said in a flushed way. "I think the water's getting cold."

"We'll live," he chuckled softly.

"So, tell me…" she mumbled as she rested against him. "You said your first night as a mortal was Hell? Can you…elaborate? Just a bit?"

"Let me think," he sighed and relished her against him. "I think the worst part of everything was that I didn't know what the basin was used for until I actually needed it."

"Oh…" she paused and found herself feeling really bad for him. "You had to clean your armor?"

"It was close to that point, but it didn't get that far. Leah was able to help me with the Nephalem. The first couple nights were rough for me."

"I keep hearing you speak of Leah. Who was she?"

"She was the…vessel for Diablo's rebirth. She didn't know. I didn't know. No one knew. Not even Cain, though he had a mild suspicion. She was a brave, courageous woman. If anything, it was Cain that taught her everything he could. He helped keep her pure and kind. Her soul was lost after Diablo consumed her. Her mother, Adria, was a witch. A powerful one. Diablo was able to call her to his side to mate with her in a mortal man's form. It's a long, complicated story. And very painful, too," he said softly. "I still grieve for Leah."

"You cared for her?"

"Not as I do for you. I saw her as a little sister."

"Ah. That would do it, then. I'm sure there would be a way to bring her back to us. If she was purely an innocent in all of this, then there has to be a way. But, do remember. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I will always listen. You can confide in me the same way that Imperius does. He had to confide in me when my mind was in turmoil after your return. His thoughts of rage and anger had completely consumed mine. It was bad," she frowned. "He had to tell me everything that was on his mind to console himself in order to help me."

"I can only imagine how bad. Especially if he had to talk to you in such depth," he nodded lightly. "But, I may take you up on your offer. Not right now, though. I think we both need a little rest first. I believe we need it."

"That we do," she nodded. They were able to move from the tub to dry off. Izarius was able to return with newly cleaned armor, garments and any other clothing he had taken from them. Even El'druin had a mild polishing cloth rubbed over the blade, but it wasn't taken from the room. After they were set down, he helped them set up the bed for them to rest and clean up the room.

"If anything happens, I'll wake you," Izarius said.

"Thank you, brother," she smiled. He chuckled with a nod and helped tackle the tub with his other angelic brethren. While the angels worked on cleaning the room, she was pulled into her mind with Tyrael. She was resting in his lap and gazing at the jungle waterfall. For an hour, it was peaceful bliss. He would press a soft kiss to her lips and run his hand through her molten gold hair. It was all that they needed to do. Malthael was busy keeping track of what Ilerael and Myriam were learning. He was keeping himself busy that way to let them rest and have some time to themselves.

After another thirty minutes, Anaurael blinked at an odd sensation. Something was calling her to the spire in her mind. She frowned and noticed that Tyrael didn't sense anything. It was something specifically for her. When she started to get restless, he noticed this. "Are you well?"

"Something is…calling me," she blinked. "To the spire here in my mind."

"Truly? Then I shall carry you there," he nodded and rose up easily with her in his arms. He jumped into the air with her and carried her to the spire swiftly. When they got there, they found Malthael waiting for them. Tyrael set her down, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I felt the call, too. But only after you mentioned something…" Malthael nodded. "Imperius wishes to be here. Can you wait?"

"I don't know if I can," she frowned and winced at the heavy pulse she got again. Imperius was quick to appear after that, and he hugged Anaurael when she ran to him.

"After this, you will rest with me," Imperius said. "I am in my sanctum right now. I did not get you yet. What is calling you?"

"The spire before us. I was resting fine until I felt it. It still calls me," she trembled.

"I am here now. Go and see what it wishes," he nodded. She nodded back and walked over to the massive doors that sealed it. She reached out a tentative hand and rested her palm against the diamond doors. Then she gasped at the warmth and love that encompassed her.

_FIND…MY SONS… _ Anu commanded her regally.

"Which sons?! You have so many!" she gasped.

_IZUAL…AND…INARIUS…_

"For what reason? I need to tell them why!"

_FORGIVE…THEM…AND REPENT…_

The feeling faded and she fell to her knees in shock. Imperius was quick to move and gather her up in his arms. None of them heard the message, but he pressed a thumb to her mark. Now he seemed to scowl softly with disbelief. She wasn't lost to him at all, but it was just the fact of what Anu wanted. He couldn't go against it.

"I can understand Izual. We were planning on finding him. But…Inarius, too?!" Imperius growled. "For us to forgive him and his sins?!"

"Would you go against what Anu wishes?" she asked softly.

"You know I cannot. But…Izual may be easier to find that Inarius. We gave Inarius to the demons. He is under close watch. The Nephalem may be the only one to bring him to us," he sighed. Then he looked at the others and said, "We need to do a Council meeting. Anu has commanded her to find Izual and Inarius. To forgive them for all they have done and help them repent."

"Izual I can understand. But…Inarius?!" Tyrael growled with disgust.

"Agreed…" Malthael said with a small nod. "Yet, it is Anu that wishes them to be forgiven. We have no choice. Let us call a Council meeting. There is no vote, but we must decide our actions wisely."

"Wake for me," Imperius whispered to her. She opened her eyes and found Tyrael rocking her against his hard chest. Imperius had charged into the room moments later, and she was able to dress in a sleek, golden gown before letting him cradle her.

"I'll be there shortly," Tyrael said when he moved from the bed. Imperius only nodded and moved from the chamber with her.

"Inarius…disgusting…!" Imperius growled. She couldn't say anything. There wasn't much for her to say or do now. Anu had ordered this. None could say anything. When they got to the chamber, Itherael was already there. Even he looked very displeased.

"Auriel shall be here shortly," he said. "This is…a surprise. To all of us."

"A rather disgraceful surprise," Imperius snorted. When Auriel appeared with Tyrael, Malthael was able to appear for them. Izarius was informed on what was happening now, and even he was in shock. They all could understand Izual. Their concern was Inarius.

"I do not believe that his demon consort would be with him. Lilith was banished," Auriel said.

"Do not speak of that Hell spawn!" Imperius scowled.

"I can contact Greed. He may be able to help us pinpoint where Izual and Inarius are. It will cut down our search considerably. Would you like me to?" Izarius asked.

"Yes. He can help us here," Itherael nodded. Izarius pulled out the small mirror and called for Greed. Gurzick was quick to appear and was told the situation.

"Your Anu wishes them found? This is interesting," Greed admitted from the crown. "I can find the one called Izual. The Frozen One, as my minions call him when they see him. He tends to skulk about in a dazed way. He will be easy to lure into a trap. As for the traitor Inarius…well…I only found him once. Out of curiosity. Mephisto had him locked away under his throne. Such an honor to be there! But, I will check and see if he is still there. The last I did see him, though, he was in such a way that if he was moved, he would have been killed."

"Such is how it should be," Imperius muttered.

"Spikes through the gut can be instant death," Greed sighed. "And he had several. Even parts of his armor were missing for torment to go through. They kept his wings on him, too, to spite him."

"Hmm…" Malthael thought and looked at Anaurael. She felt bad for both of the angels in question. "Anaurael cannot go to the Burning Hells. They would both have to be brought here."

"We know this, Malthael. Both should be brought before the Crystal Arch when found," Itherael nodded. "And closely watched to ensure they do nothing rash."

"I can talk to those willing to help. However, we need locations. Quick ways in and out. I will not be able to follow, but the Nephalem can have various heroes assist. They can proceed where we cannot go. As much as I know we could go, it would not be good for Anaurael. I need to keep myself away from the Burning Hells as much as possible right now," Tyrael said.

"To increase your chances for offspring. That is believable," Itherael agreed.

"I don't want my parents to go, either," Anaurael said.

"Ilerael will not wish to leave Lilaurael behind," Izarius said softly to keep her calm. "However, those new mortal angels should go."

"That they should," Auriel nodded. "I have been speaking to some of the warrior females here. Many have decided to chance being with them on Sanctuary. You can tell them that, to impress them, to assist with this. It will increase their chances of gaining a worthy angelic woman to their sides."

"I can do that," Tyrael nodded. "I will relay this news, but I need more rest."

"I do, too," Anaurael said and yawned. Imperius squeezed her and nodded to the others.

"As much as I detest it, we shall do this. I will let her rest with me in my sanctum. Tyrael, when you return, seek her chamber with Izarius for more rest. I will hope that everything else will fall into place. There is not much else we can do at this point in time," Imperius muttered.

"Who do I contact once I find them?" Greed asked.

"Me," Izarius nodded. Gurzick came to, giggled a bit and teleported away. Imperius was still grumbling when he trudged off with her to his sanctum. Only after it sealed up for him to hold her to his core did he let his true emotions come forth.

"I detest this!" he spat.

"Would you argue with Anu?" Anaurael asked.

"You know I cannot," he muttered.

"But…think of it this way," she smiled softly. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have met me. My parents would still be angels here. Sanctuary wouldn't have existed for them to make me for you."

He paused at this and squeezed her. He didn't want to admit how right she was. At another thought, he said, "Things could have been different, though. They could have tried to make you as angels here in the High Heavens."

"And would you have allowed that?"

"I…likely not," he sighed. "Malthael would have been our leader, but I know he would not have allowed it, either. To do such a thing is what demons do. We never did such things. After he did, well…look at you and I. Even I am still surprised at what I can do with you."

"And I may have turned out differently, too. As much as I would like the thought of having wings, I may not have been fully recognized by you. It could be any number of things that may have happened. What more is there to expect?"

"I resent Inarius far more than Tyrael."

"Was Inarius always the way he was?"

"At first, no. But he grew weary of the constant fighting. He began to sway other angels to his ways of thinking. That many were tired of the Eternal Conflict. I had no idea that other demons were the same way. Why would I wish to know of them?! At any rate, I shall go with your ideal way of thinking. It will…lesson the rage I feel for him."

"Good," she smiled warmly and kissed him. "Now let me get out of my gown."

"Very well," he nodded and set her down. The moment the gown was off her, she was back in his arms and gasping from how his Song was quick to take her over. As much as he wanted to oversee what was happening in the Burning Hells, she needed him. And he needed her just as badly.


	63. Chapter 63

As Tyrael began to recruit the Nephalem and other heroes with the task of retrieving the broken angels, Gurzick was busy scouring everywhere in the Burning Hells with his goblin brothers. It was easy to bribe demons with sparkly coins and jewels for information. Even though many lied just to get the treasure he had, some lies lead to other demons that knew the truth.

Izual was easy to find. Greed's concern was Inarius. Then he thought that he could just take the prisoner right out from the area he was in. He stole a bed out from under a king! He could steal a renegade out from under Mephisto's throne. The trick was to keep the prisoner alive. As he mused over what he could do, Gurzick hopped over to the throne and frowned.

"_My Greatness of Greats?_" he asked.

"_I am trying to think of how to keep the injured one alive. He is greatly wounded,_" Greed sighed.

"_Oh! They have stuff! Good stuff! Don't they?_" Gurzick asked. "_They helped the fallen one with it. When the girl was taken._"

"_Yes. We may need that. But, it would not be safe to bring here. It is…special stuff. The wounded one would need to be taken to them first. Also, it may not work right. But, we will have to see. Do we know where the injured one is?_"

"_We are still looking. He may have been moved,_" Gurzick sighed.

"_Go look for me,_" Greed ordered. He would have done it, himself, but why? That's what minions were for. Gurzick nodded and teleported into Mephisto's throne room. The powerful demon was gone ever since his imprisonment in the Soulstone, and who knew where his soul was now. Caution was still needed. The place looked like it was empty, but even Mephisto still had loyal minions and champions, too. They always waited patiently for their long gone master to return.

He paused and heard some kind of bantering going on. Carefully following the sound, he found himself in a room that was nowhere near the throne room. It was down more towards the main prison. They had moved Inarius here, and two demons had come down to make sure he was still there. It was just his luck that a wandering patrol found Gurzick first to question him.

"_What you do here?!_" the massive guard brute said when Gurzick got kicked over.

"_I bring sparklies!_" Gurzick beamed and ignored the kick. He spilled out some coins and a couple rings to let the demon lunge at them. Now the other two demons in the distance spotted the sparkling coins and darted over to get their share. The Greed Goblin snickered and tossed more coins around to have them scrambling far off. Once the way was clear, and they had all clearly forgotten their visit, Gurzick made his way to the imprisoned angel.

Inarius was in a sad state. A massive spike was impaled straight through him, and it was jagged at the top to cause more damage if he was removed. Lava even moved through it to force more pain to sear through him from the small lava pool below him to partially cook him alive. Other spikes were impaled in each limb as smaller offshoots from the larger one. His cloaked face was facing the floor to force him to breathe in searing heat from the lava pool. His armor looked like dull, tarnished silver from the lack of the Heavenly Light. The only Light that did come from him was the small rivets of liquid Light that fell from his wounds at a constant pace to sizzle down the spike they trailed on. His wings were faded white and nearly out, but not quite at that point. The armor they were attached to was almost ripped off, but still hinged on, if barely. They were making him suffer for all eternity. At least, that was what was supposed to happen.

Gurzick carefully moved up to the tormented angel and nudged an impaled hand. At no response, he moved to nudge at a spot where a spike impaled him along the armored elbow. That snapped him out of the focus he had built up for himself to deal with the constant pain.

"What?! What do you want from me now?! Go ahead! I've been dealing with your kind for so long that it's nothing anymore!" Inarius growled out in his usual fit of depravity from the shock of pain. His tone was weak and whispery, but he always proved that he could still fight.

"No," Gurzick said. "You live. Good."

"Go ahead and…what?" Inarius just barely caught on to what was being told to him.

"Soon. Others come. For you. Help you. No sound," Gurzick whispered.

"Who?" Inarius had to ask now.

"No say. You found. All good. Wait. As always. Okay?"

"I can't…go anywhere…anyways…" Inarius sighed and coughed weakly.

"It okay. Soon. All better," Gurzick muttered.

"But…how will you…get me away…?"

"Help," Gurzick giggled now and several more Greed Goblins appeared. He looked at his minion brothers and said, "_Okay, I found him. He still lives. Of course, in a lot of pain. We will lead the others here to him. We must find the other now._"

"_Do one of us stay?_" a lesser goblin asked.

"_Yes. You stay. You said something,_" Gurzick snickered. "_If others come that are meant to hurt, you toss sparklies at them to keep them away. No more hurt for this one._"

"Why did you…find me…? Why help me? You're all…demons…" Inarius grimaced.

"I am Greed," Greed suddenly said from the crown. "As much as I despise you, I do commend you for allowing me to have new things to find. In return, I will give you a slight glimmer of hope. The High Heavens wants you back. As to how I am working with the ones there, well, it's a…delicate situation. So, listen up. Keep quiet. Say nothing. Your torment will soon be over."

"Heaven…wants me…" he gasped and trembled while cringing with pain from the spikes in his body. Every twitch he did caused more drops of liquid Light to fall from his wounds. If he moved too much, it would weaken him even further. He had to keep still. He gave a painful, ragged gasp for air and forced himself to calm down. It was important for him to keep from acting odd. It would also keep the pain down to bearable levels and control the bleeding. The Greed Goblins would make sure that he wouldn't be moved again, and a small coin was even tucked into a ruined part of the angel's armor. Now he would be tracked no matter what happened.

"We need to find one other that is broken. I will have minions hidden around you. As much as I want to try and take you from here, you will not live. I could try to take all of what torments you, though. But, I may need time. There is no time right now. Have a little more patience," Greed said calmly. Inarius could only nod slightly. As much as his mind was in turmoil, this glimmer of hope helped him keep focus. He was suffering for a whole millennia. Another day or two would not matter to him. He could even go a whole week. Time was lost to him where he was.

Now that Inarius was locked down, Greed had Gurzick hunt down Izual. The fallen angel had just been reborn in the Burning Hells. He was grumbling irritably to himself as he trudged along. His wings were no longer the vibrant tendrils they should have been. They were the skeletal wings of an Oppressor. His feet were clawed talons. He looked very much like a demon than an angel now. He even wore golden armor that was elaborately done, but it was all for show.

A clawed hand seemed to rest on his head as he tried to remember what he was doing before. Each time he died and got reborn, his mind shattered that much more. He had a powerful ice attack, and it showed through the veins in his skin from the bluish glow that pulsed through him, but it would only work when his mind was focused. He usually bore a club, too, but he had to get one again from losing it in his last battle. He would be better focused, but he had far too many things conflicting in his head. Since he was just reborn, his mind was off.

At the sight of a Greed Goblin in front of him sorting through a treasure bag, he snorted and charged at it. In his mind, he saw it as a weak thing. If he could kill it, then a part of his mind could come back to him. He may even get a new club out of it. It never really was the case, but it was a nice thought to him. The goblin shrieked, tossed a few coins in retaliation at Izual's face and darted off. The massive beast roared when one struck him in the eye and he gave chase easily. Izual soon found himself stumbling over some cleverly placed lava rocks to force him to lose his footing. He fell flat on his muzzled, fanged face and groaned lightly as he forced himself up. When he looked up, the Nephalem was standing there with a small army of angelic men and heroes. He was quickly subdued and bound.

"Release me!" Izual screamed.

"Shut up!" a Demon Hunter scowled and shoved a gag in his mouth to muffle him. Izual's limbs were bound down and he was put on a stretcher. Then he was knocked out to keep his ice attacks from happening. That would make transporting him easier.

"We have a short window of time," a Monk said to the Nephalem. He was bald, but had a dark brown beard that was bound up neatly under his chin. A taught, rock hard body and elaborate armor from various monsters and demons he had killed completed his attire. "This one was easy. I think too easy."

"I killed him before. From what I was told before I got here, he just got reborn. He wasn't focused on fully attacking. This one was meant to be easy," the Nephalem smirked. "It's getting the other one that will be the challenge. We need to figure out where he is."

"Who are we looking for?" the female Wizard asked.

"Inarius. You could say that he is our ancestor," the Nephalem said. "He is the one that helped birth us with the demoness, Lilith. No, we are not looking for her. Just him."

"Why him?" the Demon Hunter asked.

"Because Anu wants him back. The being that created the High Heavens and the Angelic Host. The angels can't argue with it. The Angiris Council already talked about it. Tyrael charged us with bringing Inarius back to Heaven. Even he is not happy about this," the powerful champion shrugged.

"We are going after Inarius?!" a mortal angelic man grimaced.

"Yes. We are. If you don't like it, take it up with Tyrael," the Nephalem snorted. When Gurzick hopped over and waved, the champion was quick to step in front of him to show that this Greed Goblin was not available to be attacked.

"Found! Come!" Gurzick said. "Um…careful."

"He's guarded?" the warrior asked.

"Yes," Gurzick nodded. "Weak."

"He would be," Sithus muttered. "Should stay that way."

"Shut up. We are working on Tyrael's behalf. And the High Heavens. We need to do this. If we're lucky, we'll get out of this alive," Ikarius growled. He was hoping for one of the females to find him worthy, should any come down. He had to prove his bravery.

"Where do we put him?" Tytherius asked when he gestured to Izual's bound, comatose form.

"We'll take him back to Pandemonium. There will be other angels waiting nearby. That was the deal," the Nephalem nodded. The massive, male Barbarian there hefted his giant, double-bladed axe to show that he was ready to carve a path. Armor and animal hides covered his massive bulk as he moved. A shaggy beard of brown that was slowly turning grey completely obscured his face and neck. His hair was in small braids, but it was in a sense of tribal ways. He spat on the ground and charged forward to show he was going to show no mercy to any demon that attacked him.

The Witch Doctors that had joined the others were back in New Tristram in a heavy discussion with Tyrael. They were going over the plants. Many of them were recognized and easy to harvest. At the report that Izual was contained, Tyrael would only nod. He was forcing himself to wait until Inarius was also removed from the Burning Hells. He couldn't risk going to either there or Pandemonium.

In the Burning Hells, the group was forced to split up into smaller parties. The Greed Goblins were able to draw out maps for them to follow. They even left small gold piles in mock chases to show where they had to go to meet up with the others. Of course, to keep to the act, they did run into any waiting demons. And any demons that were met were quickly slaughtered. As the rescue of Inarius was taking effect, Anaurael was waiting patiently in the High Heavens. Imperius forbade her from trying to watch from the viewing pools. He didn't know how even glancing at the Burning Hells would affect her. He wasn't taking any chances.

"I just received word that Izual was found and caught," Izarius said when he walked over to them in the inner sanctum. "Did you want her to work with him now?"

"No. Lock him down in a chamber here. We need to wait for Inarius," Imperius nodded. Anaurael was being cradled securely in his arms to keep her calm. She was sitting upright in his lap, though. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Greed was able to let me see what Inarius was like from the mirror he lent me. I don't know if he can be moved," Izarius seemed to shudder. "We would have to take everything they used on him with him. His torture is that severe."

"She can't be around such a thing," Imperius muttered.

"He cannot be removed?" she frowned.

"If we try…it may kill him. The impaling they did to him was done to all of his limbs. He barely has his wings attached. It's really bad," Izarius said. She began to fret a little, but then she looked at her rings. She thought as she looked at Rugar's Huge Stone.

"Imperius, can I lend this ring? To Inarius? It could heal him just enough," she said and showed off the vibrant blue stone.

"No. That is considered my ring to you. It is on you to protect you. There is not much else that can be done for him. Let them attempt to try and bring him here. In whatever state they can," Imperius said sternly. At that, she stood up out of his lap and looked at her brother.

"Take me to him, then. When he is found and the area is clear," she said. Izarius was ready to decline her, but he never got the chance from how fast her answer was going to be opposed.

"No!" Imperius said and stood up from his throne.

"This is Anu's decision!" she said and looked at him. Her mark flared out from her circlet at this. "He needs to be alive! It matters not on what you think! If my ring…our ring…can save him just enough, then it should be used. Even if he passes on here after I see him…he needs to be here."

"Anaurael…" Imperius looked at her with a sense of complete shock. Then she gaped at what she did and shivered. She fought against his decision. She never did that before.

"I'm sorry…" she cringed and trembled. "I don't know…what came over me…"

"Come to me," he said softly. She ran to him to close the short gap between them and let her cling to him in his arms. He lifted her up and rocked her tightly against him. She was threatening to burst into tears. He knew she didn't mean to go against his order, and he knew why she did. "I know it was Anu's decision. But, even you said that the ring you wear is special. It is a ring that I placed on your finger. My act of trust with you. Is it not?"

"It is…" she sighed and shivered.

"I am sure that Greed has another ring that can help," he said in his soothing tone. "I know why you objected to me. It is Anu's decision. You were defending it. Yes, Inarius will be brought here. You have an excellent idea on jewelry that gives regenerative properties. Let Greed provide that to him. There is no need for you to risk something that symbolizes our love for each other."

"Okay," she shivered and let him continue to rock her.

"Izarius, report to Greed for me," Imperius said.

"Of course," Izarius nodded and took out the mirror to talk into it. At the idea of healing jewelry, Greed was already going over what he could give over to lend out. A couple rings were selected, and the Greed Goblins there were able to deliver them. When Inarius jolted out of his mild meditation at the feel of his hands getting tampered with, he forced himself to relax.

"Rings!" Gurzick said. "Others come. Now. On way."

"Rings?" Inarius asked with confusion. Then he felt a warm flow of life move through him to dull the pain. The rings clearly were helping him heal now. When he heard something familiar trudging down the hall to his cell, he tensed and coughed at the pain from even doing that. "Something…comes now. I know…this one. One of the…ah…torturers…"

"Hmm…" Gurzick mused and teleported in front of the path of the massive behemoth of a demon that was coming to check on the prisoner. It was one of the Colossal Golgors that approached. All of them were male demons, as most of the female demons were succubi. In each hand, he carried a heavy, massive spiked mace that he used with complete precision. He was planning on beating Inarius's body down a bit more on the spike that impaled him. Every now and then, the tormented angel's intense breathing forced him up on the spike in a natural way to try and remove himself of it. This Colossal Golgor's job was to beat him back down on it. He enjoyed his job thoroughly.

The hulking demon stood taller than a Barbarian, and only had a loincloth on to cover the crack of his rear and front. His massive belly hung over the belt as he moved his heavily tattooed flesh towards the cell. He also had on a helmet, but it only covered part of his face, neck and the sides of his skull. His forehead and back of his head were exposed. Gurzick was completely ignored as he trudged past. That made the Greed Goblin grin with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He took out a coin to flick neatly at the back of the demon's skull just above the helmet with accurate precision. That made a complete response. At the sudden turn and howl of rage, Gurzick flipped off the demon, stuck out a tongue and laughed wickedly as a new chase began. Another coin was expertly flicked to bounce off the large forehead to piss off the demon even more. As much as the demon enjoyed his job, Gurzick obviously enjoyed his job even more.

He had timed his chase just right for the Nephalem to appear with the rejoined groups. The fat demon had no chance. Once his belly was ripped open and his flailing limbs went lifeless, Gurzick was quick to show them all where Inarius was. The Nephalem walked over to the suffering angel and carefully went down on a knee to let the angel see who his savior was.

"Do not worry. You will be free of this place. I don't think we can remove you, though. We may have to chip away at what binds you. If we try, you'll be ripped apart. I think that was the whole idea," the Nephalem said with a heavy sigh. "How much more pain can you endure?"

"I endured…for a millennia…" Inarius whispered. "I can endure…much…"

"You may have to," the Barbarian said. "I can cleave some of this stone down."

"I can punch off some of the top to lose some weight," the Monk nodded. "Maybe even remove what binds him down from the top."

"Once he's free, I could help teleport him out," the Wizard said. "That is easy enough for me."

"The rings I gave him should be enough to keep him whole. Just be wary," Greed said from Gurzick's crown. "We need to act swiftly. My minions are reporting a mass of others coming here. An alarm has sounded. They do not wish to lose their prize. I can make it look like I found him and took him away for myself. They can try and find me. They have tried before. I find their weapons all the time, anyways. Finding one of the biggest secrets in the Burning Hells to keep for myself is something I will gladly gloat on. Even if I don't have it. It would be fun."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lyndon grinned. He had managed to weasel his way in, despite the fact that it was to the Burning Hells.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to fall into a puddle of lava, but I doubt it would improve the smell. Or your looks," Greed said gleefully. Small chuckles were given all around, but the Nephalem was already helping the others in trying to carefully break off parts of the spike that was impaling Inarius. The pain was intense, but the angel endured it. He was getting rescued at long last. His pain would soon be over with only one of two outcomes.


	64. Chapter 64

The entire spike was able to be carefully removed and taken out of the Burning Hells. The demons there would see Greed Goblins hooting and hollering at their find with small tools to show that they were able to extract the wounded angel. Greed was going to be enjoying himself by sending off other demons on false hunts. It was what he always did to piss off the demons even more that tried to find him. He was never found. The moment Inarius was transported to Pandemonium, there were several angels waiting to carefully haul the spiked angel to the High Heavens.

"We have it from here," Izarius said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I hope he lives," the Nephalem sighed.

"Do you?"

"He is our ancestor. If he does not…well…he will be free of pain."

"That he will be. I will notify you of what happens. Please inform Tyrael. I need to prepare Inarius and Izual at the Crystal Arch," Izarius nodded.

"I would like to witness this," the Nephalem said. "If it is possible."

"Can I, too?!" Lyndon asked.

"I may be able to let you in," Izarius said to the Nephalem. "But I am not sure about you."

"I'll behave! I promise!" Lyndon begged. The champion only gave an eye roll at the situation and shook a head. At the small shrug to show it was the angel's decision, Izarius thought hard.

"I can't let you. This situation is too dire. If one thing goes wrong, you will be seen at fault and cast out. After how you explored the High Heavens before and almost got yourself killed, it will not work. Go back to New Tristram and wait there," the powerful angel said.

"But…!" Lyndon started again, but several other angels glared at him with mistrust.

"May I bring Kormac?" the Nephalem asked.

"Yes. He will work," Izarius nodded. The large, honor bound man respected everything. He would be tolerable. Even the Enchantress, too. "You can even bring Eirena."

"Good! I am sure that she will enjoy it," the warrior nodded.

"That's not fair!" Lyndon scowled.

"The only way you will be allowed is if Imperius permits it," Izarius said. "I can ask him."

"But he'll say no!" he pouted.

"All the more reason for you to stay behind, right?" the angel seemed to chuckle.

"Please ask. I'm tired of his complaining," the Nephalem grumbled. Lyndon beamed like a spoiled child that got his way. Izarius gave a mild shrug and teleported to Imperius. At the situation explained, the massive Archangel was not pleased.

"Imperius, love, let him watch. However, he is not allowed to leave the Nephalem's side. The moment he does, he goes back to Sanctuary. No warning. No complaining. The moment he agrees to this, he is bound," Anaurael said. She had dressed in a gown that held stitched in diamonds all through it to sparkle and reflect sunlight as she walked.

"Very well," Imperius nodded. Izarius agreed to this and teleported to deliver the news. "You have rested enough for this? I know it may not be easy for you."

"Nothing ever is," she frowned. "But, I shall work with Izual first. From what I hear about Inarius's wounds, he may be the more difficult one. I will need to conserve my strength."

"That you will. Come now," he said and rested a large hand against her back to help guide her to the Crystal Arch. She leaned into him as they walked, and he finally found himself cradling her in his arms to carry her there. When she closed her eyes, she found Malthael standing before her.

"This may be difficult," Malthael sighed. "I shall help you as much as I can."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Also, we will need to be together again. The next time you are with Tyrael, I will need to be with you, too. Maybe after this. The champion is close to forming again. However, Tyrael's angelic essence will need to assist, too. Have him be with you like that next time. Such as what happened before. I know it will be needed."

"Remind him when you see him again," she nodded.

"I shall do that. And you should open your eyes. We're here," he said gently. He was still standing with her when her eyes did open. Tyrael was also there with Myriam. The Vecin seer wanted to witness the event. Itherael moved to Anaurael's side to place a hand on her shoulder with concern.

"Do be wary. Izual's mind is far more shattered than many know. It is easy to become lost within it. I worry for you," Itherael admitted.

"I should be fine," she smiled and patted his hand. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded to Auriel when she appeared. Even she seemed tense with worry.

"I do hope that he can be saved," Auriel said. "But, Itherael is correct. Please take caution."

"I will," Anaurael nodded. Her parents were next to appear, and they walked over with Tyrael.

"None of us know what to expect," Tyrael said.

"She knows," Lilaurael smiled and hugged her daughter. Her father was next to hug her. When Izual was brought out, Imperius gave a wary glance at him. Then he looked at her.

"I will be watching you," Imperius said.

"Good," Anaurael nodded. He pulled her into his arms to hug her to him. Then he set her down and let her move to stand in front of Izual. He was still bound and gagged. He was also trying to focus. Being so close to the Arch of Heaven was painful. Excruciatingly painful. But, it was only because his current form was not angelic. Anaurael's mark flared out with a form of sympathy when she gazed down at him to regard him. He was on his knees with his head hanging low. His form was so large that his head was easily level with hers this way. He couldn't stand from how his clawed feet were bound together, but it only made things easier for her. It also ensured that he couldn't harm her.

Malthael watched everything closely. Even Gurzick was there and hiding in the distance behind Darius. When the Nephalem appeared with the three mercenaries, Mithus walked over to help them settle in. Izarius and Azarius stood close by to protect her if something happened.

"This could go poorly if she loses focus," Myriam frowned.

"Then don't let her lose focus," Malthael said when he appeared behind her. She seemed to glare at him, but returned her attention to the girl.

"Let me find you," Anaurael said gently. Izual tried to pull back. He tried to keep her touch from resting on him. When both of her hands were able to firmly, yet gently, settle on each side of his temples, he found himself relaxing. As though a form of peace was finally going to come to him. He stopped fighting her. When her mark flared out again, he gave out a deep sigh, closed his glowing, ice blue eyes and let her peer into his mind.

She found herself on a floating spot of land among a mass shore of others. On each one she hopped to, she uncovered a memory. As she revealed and pieced together each memory, she began to knit his mind back together. Slowly, carefully and with a form of sisterly care she did this. She didn't step on the plots of land that looked dark and twisted. She stayed on the ones that looked like they still held life. She didn't know it, but it was these parts of his mind that retained his angelic roots. The dark spots represented the madness that the demons ingrained in him.

For three hours, she was fully focused on pulling the living spots of land together. With each memory she uncovered, she was able to sift it and place it into the proper timeline it had to be in. It was a lot of work. When she found the one of him getting caught by the demons, she knew she was at the end, and she had no plans to bring in the parts that showed his torment. When he was almost whole, she saw one final spot of land in the distance. It was beyond the wave of corrupted lands. She knew that if she moved into any of that corruption that all of her work would be undone. She sent a single, silent plea for his help. To bring that land closer. This had to be his decision to do this.

Very slowly, the land began to nudge towards her. When it got closer, she saw his angelic form chained to it. The way he was chained down from the thorny chains looked painful. Being on his back with his wings unable to move, much less able to stretch his limbs out, was quite uncomfortable for him. This was one of the ways the demons tortured him. They did other things, too, but those memories would not be touched. When she reached out a mental hand to the island he was trapped on, he seemed to pull back. He was unsure that he would be forgiven. At another plea for her to help him, the tormented angel finally looked at her from his hood of white and silver.

"I can't…" he whispered weakly. "I have done so much wrong…"

"Anu forgives you. He had the Angelic Host find you and bring you back. You are still his son," she said softly. At this, Izual seemed to tremble. "We were going to find you, too. To help you. Yes, Tyrael is a mortal now, but he still saw you as his best friend. His brother. He wants you whole. They all want you whole. They are all waiting for you."

"And the rest of my mind? What will happen?"

"It will be cleansed. But only if you accept Anu's forgiveness."

"Who…are you?"

"I am Anaurael. I am the Light that Imperius has lost. I am also the one that will give Anu another chance to be reborn to champion the High Heavens."

"So…that explains the Light…"

"Yes," she smiled. "Brother, let me heal you."

"I…I want to…be whole again. To think for myself…but…why did Tyrael abandon me?"

"He did not abandon you. The demonic horde overcame you. They dragged you down. He tried to reach you. His sorrow was great when you were lost. He tried to save you again, too."

"He did? I can't remember..."

"Yes. He did," she nodded. He didn't remember only because that memory was tainted and not needed. "He was able to free your soul, but your mind was still shattered. It was in another place, though. He grieved when he could not bring you back."

"I gave over so many secrets…"

"You can fix what was broken. You are being given another chance. Will you take it?"

"Yes," he said now. The island he was on finally plowed through the rest of the way to her. When she stepped on the island he was on, the land merged to what she already fixed. She removed his bonds and helped his massive form stand up. He was larger than Titharius was from his status. He was a lieutenant of Justice before, but she was sure that he would simply become Tyrael's guard in the High Heavens. At this thought, she knew she would bring it up later. Now she had to show that he was forgiven. She hugged him tight to show she was there.

"This next part may hurt. We have to separate you from the demon that was you. I did not touch the memories of you that showed how you lived as a demon. Your torment will also be purged to make you whole again. All of those memories will be purged from you shortly. Are you ready?" she asked. He squeezed her and nodded.

"I want this finished," he said. She opened her eyes and found Izual's glowing, ice blue gaze looking at her with a form of relief. Then he nodded to show he was in control. She removed the gag from his mouth, hugged him fully now and let her molten gold hair settle over his form to shield him. Imperius recognized this from Titharius's corruption from before. Solarion was quickly called and ready.

"Bear the pain with me, brother!" she whispered, and her mark flared out vibrantly. He screamed from the pain that wracked his body. His form seemed to split as the demon finally got separated from the angel. All of the corruption and torment in his mind was moved to this alternate form. And it was a powerful form. But it was still no match against Imperius and Solarion. The Nephalem was ready to help in the attack, but the Angelic Host was present. The battle was done the moment it started.

When it was over, Izual was once again resplendent with silver armor. His massive, white tendrils of wings flared out from his form once more. His bonds were quickly removed, and he gathered her up in his arms to hold her. In a deep tone, he whispered, "I have a sister. A baby sister. I never would have imagined such a thing. And my sister helped me…"

"That I did," she smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his invisible mouth as she hugged him back. He didn't want to let her go just yet. His new freedom was almost too good to be true. "I need to see to another now. We shall have more time to talk. Tyrael has much to tell you. Yes, he is mortal, as I said before, but he is just as dear to me as Imperius is. There is a reason for this. There is much that needs to be done. Let him fill you in as I see to the next one. Any can fill you in now."

"Who is this next one?" he asked.

"Inarius. No, don't give me that tense look! Anu wants him forgiven, too," she said.

"If Anu wishes him forgiven, then it shall be done," Izual nodded.

"Just so you know, the Horadrim has been reestablished. Tyrael is still not fully accepted here in the High Heavens. You could be his right-hand man once again here. To oversee what needs to be done for him. To be his guard and best friend, as you were before. He is now the Aspect of Wisdom. He needs allies here. Desperately," she frowned.

"And now he has me once again," he nodded. "I shall speak with him the moment I am able."

"Good!" she smiled and let him hug her again before having him set her down. "Bring out Inarius, please? Let me try and heal him."

"Come here first," Imperius said. She nodded and moved to his side to get swept up into his arms. He moved her away from the area. He didn't want her to see the state that Inarius was in. "I am very proud of you! You did exceptionally well. I am sure it was challenging?"

"Touch my mark and you will see," she smiled. Nodding, he pressed his thumb to her forehead. He was in shock at how severe it was.

"It was good that you avoided the corruption."

"If I did not, I felt that I would have undone everything," she frowned. "I had to stay away from it. I am very glad that he was able to bring himself to me, too."

"Of course," he agreed. "I am worried about Inarius, though. I saw the state he was in."

"It's that bad?" she whispered.

"I may have to comfort you when you are done," he said gently. At that, she could only cringe and nod. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered. "Are you focused?"

"I am. It's just…thinking of what I must do. I know I will need you after all of this," she admitted. He was able to kiss her and squeeze her again before setting her down. Inarius was now set before the Arch of Heaven. And when she saw his state, she screamed and ran over to him.

"She needs to focus!" Myriam urged.

"Anaurael," Malthael whispered to her gently when he appeared at her side. "Yes, he is in pain. You must focus past this pain. You can do this."

"I know! I just…this damage is so extensive!" Anaurael hissed out.

"He was made to suffer. Just keep focus," he reminded her. Itherael could only watch with the others helplessly. Lyndon was actually concerned for her now. Gurzick was even keeping close watch for Greed. No one knew how she was going to be able to help Inarius.

"Can you hear me?" Anaurael asked softly.

"Yes…" Inarius said weakly.

"Anu forgives you. You are his lost son. Izual was just made whole, and he was also forgiven by Anu. Tell me," she said and managed to crouch down to let him see her. "Do you want to live?"

"If…I can…" he gasped.

"You would see me as a sister?" she smiled.

"I would…" he nodded slightly. She reached up with her hands and gently placed them on each side of his temples. He shuddered with pain at first before relaxing. She was checking his mind first. It wasn't as shattered as Izual's was, but she still had to piece various parts of it together. The torment did much to his angelic psyche. He had to be mentally whole before she could attempt anything physically.

When she saw him in the distance on his island, he was standing in such a way that showed shame. He had much of his silver armor restored here, and he had a bit more cloth than armor, but his wings looked frail compared to what they should be from his lack of Light. His feet were bound down to the island. The binding represented the spike that bound his body to it. It was also a show of doubt. As much as he said what he did physically, his mental state was another matter.

"Inarius," she said softly, and he rose up his armored hand.

"I have many sins," he admitted. "I became a renegade angel. I brought this on myself."

"Anu seeks to forgive you. It is why I am here," she said softly.

"But…why? Why would he forgive me?" he asked. "All I have done was go against everything that was ever asked of me. I stole. I hid. I sinned."

"Anu is going to have a champion born from me," she said. "A sense of rebirth. As to why he wants to forgive you, I am unsure. But…he told me this."

"How? Anu is dead! All that remains of him is a pillar of bone."

"That is your way of sin talking. Anu is still alive. If he was not, then you would not be where you are now," she said. Her mark flared out brilliantly as though to confirm it.

"That glow…"

"I am the missing Light of Imperius. It is from him that Anu is being reborn from me."

"So…you have been with…"

"Yes. I have no demon taint. My parents were both angels in the High Heavens. They removed their wings and fled to Sanctuary to make me," she nodded. "Imperius sensed me and found me on the night of my birth. He marked me."

"I would say that he also sinned, but…"

"He did not lay with demons. He does not even truly lay with me. But, yes, when Anu wanted to forgive you, all of Heaven was against it. But, it was Anu's choice. They had to bring you back."

"And they would not have if Anu paid me no mind."

"No. You would have been left to suffer. But, Anu _did_ forgive you! You being here is proof of that! Me talking to you now is proof of that! Please, Inarius…I do want to help you. Ever since I learned of you I wanted to help you. I want to see you whole again."

"I will be watched. I will not be trusted."

"Tyrael removed his wings to become mortal, you know. He is not fully trusted, either, but he and Imperius have a pact for me. You will learn of it in time. Yes, you will be watched, but you will not be harmed. Anu will ensure that. Even I will. The only time mistrust would ever build is if you go against Heaven again. Or even cause harm to me."

"I could never cause harm to you," he muttered.

"All you need to do is see me as your sister. All here are my brothers. Save Imperius and Tyrael. Such is the way it needs to be with them," she whispered and seemed to look away.

"You hurt over that?"

"I only wish to be with Imperius. But…well…it's a long story. You will learn of it in time. Right now, my main concern is you. You need to fully accept what needs to be done. That you want to become whole in both mind and body. If you do not…"

"Then you cannot help me," he said.

"No. I would not be able to," she frowned.

"You said you managed to heal Izual?"

"Yes. His mind was far more shattered than yours. Your physical state is far worse than your mental. I actually screamed when I saw you," she shivered.

"I was…suffering…for a very long time…" he nodded.

"I can try to end your suffering. Will you let me?" she asked. "To help you become whole? To let you be my brother?"

"I want the torment to end…to be accepted again…" he trembled.

"It is truly what you wish for?" she smiled now.

"Yes…sister. It is," he nodded and looked at her. She watched his island slowly pull to her, and she stepped on it to free him. He hugged her and trembled with her. "I don't know…if I will live through this. My body is on the verge of collapse."

"I know. I will do all I can," she said. "Now, wake with me. Let me heal you."

When they both came to, she was able to press a small kiss to his forehead and back away. She didn't dare to press a kiss to his lips. He was used to such pleasure, and the last thing she wanted was to spark that when it wasn't needed. She would be his sister, but she would show such affection at an arm's length. Even Malthael agreed to her mental thought.

"I have been studying what binds him," Malthael said. "As you were in his mind. I have an idea. Will you hear it?"

"Yes, Malthael. Any ideas you have, I will hear," she nodded.

"Malthael?" Izual asked from where he stood.

"He locked a piece of himself in her mind before he got killed. She can see his mental state now. He latched onto her. He will be reborn as a mortal champion, and as my son," Tyrael said.

"So…that's how…you are like…Imperius?" Inarius managed to ask.

"Yes. I also have a piece of myself in her mind. My true angelic self. So, I can see him. Any that lock themselves in her mind can see him easily. There are other benefits, too. As to what they are, speak with myself or Imperius later. Malthael, what do you have in mind?" Tyrael asked. Izarius was ready to pay close attention. He would help instruct the others.

"If we can remove the top and lower portions of this torturing spike first," Malthael said. "We may be able to slowly push the rest out. The rings he is wearing are heavily regenerative. He can heal as we pull the spike out. We should work with the smaller ones first in his limbs. Then the larger ones. The main one in his chest will be last. We need to stop the bleeding in his limbs to give him the strength to overcome the last hurdle."

"Agreed," Imperius said and relayed what was needed.

"I call forth my brother guards and Izual. The five of you will be strong enough to help," Anaurael said. "Tyrael, can you reunite Izual with Azurewrath?"

"You have my sword?!" Izual gasped. When it was presented to him, he took it with a trembling motion. Even the blade seemed overjoyed to be reunited with him at long last. When the elated feeling passed, he turned to look at Anaurael now. "Sister! What must I do?"

"Focus on removing as much of the outer spikes that you see to make them easier to move. Oh! Get Titharius! He can help provide mental support," she said.

"He will be here," Imperius said. There was only one worry on his mind. The last thing he wanted was for Inarius to be freed to track down Lilith. He would have guards watching his every move. Anu may have forgiven him, but much of the High Heavens still resented the renegade angel. At this, Imperius moved to mutter softly to Tyrael.

"Chalad'ar. We will consult with it after this," Tyrael muttered back.

"Good," Imperius nodded slightly. Itherael seemed to sigh. He knew what was to come, but he couldn't say anything. They all watched various parts of the spike get chiseled down. Then they were tossed out of the Heavens from a nearby ledge. The moment small pieces were removed from Inarius's hands, the holes sealed up. When his limbs were freed, they healed up. Slowly his body began to rebuild itself. When it finally got down to his chest wound, Titharius was quick to give mental support.

"You are stronger than this!" the lieutenant said sternly. "You survived pain and torture for a whole millennia! You can overcome this last hurdle! Impress us. Show us that you are all you are meant to be. Do not disappoint yourself or us."

Mithus and Azarius held Inarius's arms steady. Izual was able to hold down his legs to have him in a kneeling upright position. Izarius and Darius nodded to each other and began to push on the stone chunk imbedded in his chest for it to come out his back. Inarius screamed from the pain, but it couldn't be helped. They had to push it out slowly, inch by inch until it was finally free of him. When the front part of his chest began to close up, they had to pull the stone out the rest of the way from his back. That got him to scream even more, but they all understood. They were very careful to keep his wings attached as they did this. They didn't want them to fall off.

Inarius had collapsed to the ground after that and panted hard. Anaurael had them all back away, and she knelt down to carefully touch where his wings were just barely hanging on. She looked at the glowing pillar of bone, and then to Imperius. He was soon at her side.

"You cannot heal him alone, can you?" Imperius asked.

"No. I need Anu's help," she said. "Unless I use our ring."

"I don't want you lost to me," he muttered. "The ring may not be enough. He needs his Light back. I will stand behind you. Lean your back against me from where you are. As long as I feel a part of you there, I should be all right."

She nodded and found herself sitting against his armored boots. Her parents watched anxiously as she kept one hand on Inarius's suffering form. Then her other hand moved to touch a glowing crystal pillar of Light. The moment the contact was made, she gasped for air.

_HE…IS WHOLE…_ Anu's words filled her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_IMPERIUS…IS ALSO…FORGIVEN…_ Anu said in a rather gentle way.

"Forgiven? For what?"

_HIS RAGE…ANGER…HATRED…_

"He had no such things! Least of all any form of hatred!"

_HE DID…NOT NOW…_ Anu seemed to chuckle. _NOW…WAKE…_

She found her hand pulled away with Imperius's help, and she found herself being cradled against his shoulder. He heard Anu's words. He felt humbled for the first time he could remember. When she looked down at Inarius, he was already moving to stand. His wings were white and solid once more, as well as firmly attached again. His armor was no longer tarnished. His body and mind were healed.

"Sister. I thank you," he said.

"You are welcome, brother," she smiled.

"I need to be with her in my sanctum. Izarius, she will need nourishment. Tyrael, she may rest with you after I am with her. See to Izual's needs. And…Inarius…you may have been forgiven. But you will be watched. We shall give you small tasks to do in the meantime," Imperius said.

"Of course. I shall do what I can for the Angelic Host," Inarius nodded. Myriam found herself moving to where Malthael was standing.

"As much as I do not want you in my mind, I do find it beneficial. For now," she said and leaned on her staff. "The healed one should not go near any areas of Heaven that let him spy on Sanctuary."

"You mean…the viewing pools?" Malthael asked.

"Yes. He could revert. It's a possibility. If he asks, have another with him to monitor," she advised. "I need to get back to my cart. I will be needed."

"I shall take any back to Sanctuary that need to go," Darius said. Anaurael was able to hug her parents once more before they left. Tyrael had to stay and rest. He was sorely lacking in sleep and had to recover. Izual was granted permission to explore the High Heavens once more with a small escort to ensure his safety. Auriel invited them both to stop by the Gardens of Hope to speak with her. Even Itherael wanted to speak with his lost brethren.

"I would like to speak with them, too," the Nephalem said.

"As would I," Kormac nodded. Eirena was simply happy that she was included. When Lyndon went to wander off, Kormac was quick to grab him by his collar and haul him back. "Don't leave my side, you thief! If you get caught, you might be killed!"

"But…" Lyndon started. Then he saw Izarius approach, and he swallowed. "I was only moving aside to give you a little space. I wasn't planning on leaving."

"Good. Because if you complained, you would be finishing your sentence on Sanctuary," Izarius nodded. "Now, I have duties to attend to. Azarius and Mithus will be close by."

Malthael was musing to himself on everything, but he remembered what Anu said about Imperius. He heard the words clearly. The massive Archangel held hatred in him. He needed to know why. That would come out soon enough.


	65. Chapter 65

In Imperius's sanctum, Anaurael was getting cradled against his core. She would never cease to amaze him now. She was able to get two lost angels to repent their ways. Three if he counted his lieutenant. At least he knew that Izual was fully recovered. He didn't know about Inarius. She was in a deep sleep with her head resting against his shoulder, and he sighed at how her hand moved up to wrap around his neck. She needed the rest after the mental battles she did for them.

He also knew what Anu meant by him holding hatred. As much as most of it was for Inarius, there was also a lot there for Tyrael. After he heard Anu tell him that he was forgiven, all of that hatred melted away to nothing. There was no reason to hold onto it anymore. Cautious awareness had replaced it. He could finally see Tyrael in a form of brotherly neutrality once more.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand over her back as he rocked her. When he noticed she was watching him, he muttered, "You should be resting."

"You are upset. I can feel it," she whispered and ran a caressing hand over his head to trail over his glowing jaw. "Talk to me."

"The hatred Anu said that I carried," he said softly. "Much of it was for Inarius. But another large portion was for Tyrael. I…no longer carry that hatred. It was wiped clean. I still feel wary, but the hatred is completely gone. So, I am not upset. I am just…in shock about it. I've never felt so calm. Unless I'm with you, of course. With you, I am completely at ease."

"That's good to know," she smiled and pressed her face into his neck. "But, now I am curious. There was something on my mind."

"Tell me," he said.

"Your wings from your armor. You can move them and others cannot?"

"Yes. Not sure why, but I always have. Think on this. Itherael's wings hover over him. Others do not. And that's a rather interesting question to bring up in light of the current conversation," he chuckled. "Now, why do you ask?"

"Well…" she smiled. "We haven't flown in a while…"

"Ah. You like flying with me?"

"I do. Greatly," she beamed.

"I shall make sure to do so the moment we get another chance to," he promised. "Hmm. Who is trying to contact me? Someone is outside my sanctum. Get dressed and rest in my lap."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He kissed her feverishly first before letting her go to dress. Only after she dressed back in her sparkling gown of gold and diamonds did he drop to the floor with his armor reformed. He sat in his throne and had her move into his lap. Then he willed the chamber door to appear.

"Imperius," Izarius said when he walked in. "I am sorry to disturb you, but Itherael revealed a discovery that cannot wait. We need to see him. The Nephalem is also with him."

"I will meet them in the Angiris Council chambers. Anaurael, you are still recovering. Go down to your chamber and rest. I'm sure that Tyrael is there, too."

"He is," Izarius nodded. "He has been sleeping for some time."

"Must I leave you now?" she frowned.

"You need to. I would prefer for you to rest in your bed," Imperius said.

"Um…can I rest here?" she asked now.

"On my throne? I would agree, but you are carrying offspring from me. I don't want your body to be taxed. Why don't you wish to sleep in your bed?" he asked. She took his hand and pressed it to her mark. On gleaning her thoughts, he sighed. "In that case, you know you must. It needs to be done."

"I just…don't…" she cringed.

"Izarius, please tell the others I shall be there shortly," Imperius said. "I need to console her."

"Of course," Izarius nodded. He knew his sister was stressed. He went to deliver the message first. Then he went to meditate to find Tyrael in her mind.

"Where is she?" Tyrael asked from where he stood by the waterfall.

"She doesn't want to appear," Izarius said. "She knows it must be done, but she's feeling distraught over it. You may need to help her."

"I'll wake up," Tyrael nodded.

"No. She needs to go to you. Approach her as you are now," Izarius warned. Tyrael nodded and vanished to appear next to Imperius in his inner sanctum. She was shivering in his embrace, and Imperius was doing all that he could to comfort her.

"Anaurael," Tyrael said to her gently. "You know how important this is."

"I know. I just feel as though I am not spending enough time with him anymore," she admitted. "I truly do miss him. I know he has duties and…"

"I'm right here. There is no need to speak of me as if I am not," Imperius said and squeezed her. "You need to rest. As you rest, you will be with Tyrael. I will admit something to you."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I am curious how you will be with a mortal child."

"Really?" she blushed.

"Yes. It could give me an idea of what to expect if we try…" he whispered softly. "Remember?"

"Oh…yes…" she blinked.

"I'll take you to your bed and help you undress," he said.

"I shall wait," Tyrael nodded and vanished. Imperius rose up with her in his arms to take her to her bedroom. On the way there, she shook her head.

"Hmm?" Imperius asked.

"It should be in the Courts of Justice. Not in my bedroom," she said.

"Ah. You may be correct in this. To ensure it takes properly. I shall summon Izarius to have him wake Tyrael to make the quick move. There should be accommodations for sleeping there," Imperius nodded. When he decided to carry her there, he paused at how her hand ran up his armored chest. When he was about to decide to take her back to his sanctum, Malthael was quick to appear.

"Be with her there after Tyrael. The others are waiting," he muttered.

"I could make them wait longer," Imperius tensed.

"No. This cannot wait. Because that human thief is still here. The sooner you talk to them, the sooner he leaves with the Nephalem," Malthael muttered out again. He remembered what Myriam told him. Tyrael had to be with her first. Then Imperius could be with her. At the mention of Lyndon, Imperius seemed to hiss with disgust.

"I will be with you after Tyrael. I do not want that demon filth here any longer than needed," Imperius muttered. She nodded and let him carry her the rest of the way to the Courts of Justice. Tyrael was already there, thanks to Izarius and a quick teleport. Imperius helped her undress, since he said he would, and pressed a kiss to her mouth before heading to the chamber.

"I was worried about you," Tyrael said when he was alone with her.

"Were you?" she asked. He was only wearing light breeches to sleep in, and he tensed at the feel of her hands on his chest. "You shouldn't be worried. You know this."

"I can't help it," he muttered. At the massage she began to give him, he sighed with a form of relief. She had him move to the bed to get the back rub he needed. After several minutes of it, he turned to pull her to him, and he removed the pants he wore. He didn't want to do anything else just yet. He only wanted to feel her against him for now.

"Are you pleased with Izual?" she smiled and rested against his warm body.

"I am. He already offered to be my personal guard while I was here. And he vowed to defend both you and I in any situation," he chuckled. "Also, Izarius had already claimed him as a brother. So have the others. They're showing him how to care for you now. As well as for me."

"Will he accompany you on Sanctuary?"

"I'm not sure. I may just have him remain here and have the guards in my chambers report to him. He will become my personal messenger in Heaven."

"That's wonderful!" she laughed softly. "Oh. What do you think of Inarius?"

"He's still trying to find his place here. He is protected by Anu, but there are many that are unsure of him. He was given back his old chambers, though. He was an Archangel. Is an Archangel once more. I think he's still in shock that he is back in Heaven. We'll keep an eye on him, though. I also noticed that he looked…different now."

"Different?"

"Yes. Before, his hood actually resembled human hair. Silver hair. It could be how humans have hair on their heads, now that I think about it. The demons must have done something about that. Also, he had a halo much like Imperius's halo, but it wasn't as elaborate. That is also gone. Another difference was where he was found. I thought he was in a chamber of mirrors to see what was done to him and bound in chains. That his wings were removed and his eyelids peeled off to force himself to stare at what he was. At least, that's what the rumors were."

"It could be something that Anu did. There was only so much healing that could be done. Maybe it would return? I am unsure. It could happen if he regains himself in full. And we must remember that he was moved. I'm sure that none could know of the true nature of his torment. It may be true that his original features will come back in time."

"That's true. It may also be why he feels uneasy. He knows he isn't the same anymore. He's not fully complete. That he even feels a bit…alone. He used to be one of my generals, so his chambers are close by. It does make me wonder if he may walk these Courts again. He may feel better."

"I wonder if that is why he feels as he does," she frowned. "He had many doubts before agreeing to be healed. I think he still harbors secrets. Either dark or light, I wouldn't know. I'm not sure what to think. I should speak with him again. Not now, of course. But soon."

"As long as your brothers are with you," Tyrael said sternly. She pressed a kiss to his lips to show she understood and smiled. That sparked a fire in him, and he grabbed her with a playful grin. The moment she closed her eyes, Tyrael's angelic form was there to pull her close with a soft groan of need. Now that he was planting the important seed of offspring, Izual was busy scouring the Courts in silence. He missed the place dearly. He found and reclaimed his old chamber easily. With Azurewrath back on his side, he felt whole and complete. It was a feeling he never wanted to lose again. As he walked the familiar halls, he ran into Inarius.

"Hello," Inarius nodded.

"Greetings. You have recovered?" Izual asked.

"I have. And you?"

"My mind is clear, and my body is mine again. As much as everything after my capture is…hazy…it's a relief. And yourself?"

"I still can't believe that I'm back," Inarius admitted. "I never thought I would live to see the day. Not since my sins were forgiven by Anu. I hope to regain my full self."

"Your full self?"

"Yes. The demons…removed my original hood. They seared off what I had. My halo was torn from me. They…well…it's best that I don't get into it too much," he muttered.

"Agreed. And the one you were with before?"

"I banished her. I had vowed that I wouldn't kill her. She's locked in the void."

"Is there a chance she could escape?"

"No. I ensured it."

"Things can change now. Just remember that. We were both granted a second chance. I do not plan to squander mine. I would advise you to not do the same," Izual warned.

"I have no plans to," Inarius nodded. When Izual walked off, Inarius sighed to himself. He wondered why his original identity didn't return to him. His original strength seemed to be lost, too. Then it hit him. It was to remind him of his past discretions. Anu did forgive him, but he was also being warned not to stray from the true path. "Anu knows all. That girl was able to speak to him. Maybe she can speak to him again for me."

At this, he turned away from the sight of the Silver City and began to walk to the Halls of Valor. He didn't know that she was with Tyrael in the Courts he was just in, but he recalled that she said that she was Imperius's missing Light. As he approached the Halls, several angels stopped him.

"What is your purpose here?" a warrior asked.

"I wish to speak with the girl that saved me," he said.

"She is not here. She is with Tyrael in the Courts of Justice. They cannot be disturbed," another angel said. "The two of them are to make a mortal champion for the High Heavens."

"What?!" Inarius was actually surprised. It was mentioned before, but too much was going on for him to pay close attention.

"Izarius will reveal all to you. You can find him guarding her," a third warrior said.

"Thank you," he said and turned to head back to the Courts. Before he got there, Izarius was already walking up to him. They had warned him about Inarius.

"Anaurael cannot be disturbed. I am Izarius. What do you need?" he asked.

"I was hoping that she could speak to Anu for me. To answer some questions," Inarius said. It was best to remain truthful about this.

"No. It is unwise. When she communes with Anu, Imperius loses her for a bit. It hurts him. She truly is his missing Light. A part of him that was displaced elsewhere. It's hard to describe."

"I see. How often does she commune with Anu?"

"It depends. It could be a week. It could be a year. It could be right now. She does not simply call on him when she wills it. It would show disrespect."

"So, this mortal champion will be for him?"

"No. It is for Malthael. Imperius impregnated her soul. Not her physical body. Tyrael is to do that. As much as she…dislikes it. She only wishes to be with Imperius. It harms her greatly, but she knows that Heaven also benefits from this. Tyrael and Imperius have called a truce."

"And where do you fit in?"

"I am her true brother. I was told to find her on the night of her birth. I was the first to find her out of several others. Me, Darius, Azarius and Mithus are her brothers and personal guard. The Crystal Arch chose us to do this. We tend to all of her needs," Izarius nodded. When he looked over at Malthael appearing, he knew that Inarius couldn't see him.

"I don't trust him. I can't trust him. There is too much that he has done. Yes, I have done much, too, but he has done things that make my actions seem slight in comparison. I don't know why Anu wanted him back. Unless…hmm…"

"Malthael?" Izarius asked. At Inarius's odd, puzzling gesture, Izarius chuckled. "That's right. You cannot see him. Anaurael locked my presence in her mind to keep me safe. As her brother, she wanted to do this. It was how I was granted my station. Because of this, I can see Malthael. He also locked himself in her mind, but it was accidental. He also discovered the benefits of doing this. Any that are locked in her mind can see him. I will explain that later. Anyways, what do you mean, Malthael? Have you discovered something?"

"We may have to consult Chalad'ar…but I feel that the demoness he mated with may come back. That his true act of redemption would be to slay her if he was given the opportunity. It would be…interesting. If that was the case. Say nothing, though. There is no need to. As to what to tell him, you can say that Anaurael needs nourishment. And she does."

"Understood," Izarius nodded. "I need to check on my sister. She needs to eat."

"I find it hard to believe that Imperius has done much for a mortal female," Inarius said.

"She's an angelic mortal female. Her parents were angels once and removed their wings. If you remember Ilerael and Lilaurael, they are her parents," Izarius said.

"Them? Those two?!" Inarius was in complete shock.

"Yes. And they are expecting another offspring, but not like Anaurael. You could say that it's a new race. Slow to come about, but a new race. That and several angels have willingly removed their wings to start populating Sanctuary in secret. Who knows what will happen in the next several years? I must excuse myself, though. I need to see to my sister," Izarius nodded and trudged off.

"There is much that I am missing. I need to know everything," Inarius muttered to himself and decided to track down one of Anaurael's other brothers. The whole time Malthael was there, he showed his mistrust. He retreated back to Anaurael's mind and knelt before the spire.

"Great Anu…please guide me. Are my thoughts correct?" Malthael asked reverently. At the warm feeling he received, he let out a heavy sigh. Inarius was now going to be watched at all times. He would still want to consult Chalad'ar, but now another thought hit him. "If you know what he is truly about, then why bring him back? Why grant him reprieve?"

_HE IS…MY SON…AS YOU ARE…_

Malthael sat there in shock. Anu was able to talk to him directly. Now he knew that Anu could freely speak with any there, but it was safer to go through Anaurael. He had a very intense question. Anu felt the need to answer it. Inarius had one last chance to redeem himself. If he lost it, there would be no further reprieves. This was a given. The same even went for himself.


	66. Chapter 66

In the Angiris Council chamber, Imperius was going over what Itherael discovered. He was informed of the hidden writing in the Horadric library. There was a hidden prophecy that was found. It was slowly being deciphered.

"Whoever placed it there didn't want it discovered," Itherael said. Talus'ar was floating in his gloved hands as he hovered. "I have been researching Talus'ar relentlessly. I can find nothing. It does frustrate me so! I have no hints or direct contacts to anything."

"Hmm. When was this discovered?" Imperius asked.

"Just the other day. In fact, it was Myriam that pointed it out," Itherael said. "Ilerael told me this. I would have him here, but Lilaurael was still ill. She may be bearing another female offspring."

"Anaurael will be pleased to hear that," he nodded.

"What is to happen with Inarius?" Auriel asked.

"He is behaving. So far…" Malthael said when he appeared. "But…I still cannot trust him."

"I doubt many of us can," Imperius snorted.

"I wondered why he was granted reprieve. Izual is already showing promise. Much promise. But…Inarius…I am unsure…" Malthael growled.

"Who has doubts about what?" the Nephalem asked.

"That's right. You cannot see Malthael right now. We speak of Inarius. You saw him healed. He is not complete, though. It's as if there is just enough of him here to show that he has a chance to regain his full potential. At least, this is what Talus'ar is showing me," Itherael explained.

"I was able to see him briefly," Kormac said in thought. "And I felt a vibe come from him. Like Itherael said. He's not whole. He's here. He's healed. But he's not complete."

"I, too, sensed something. He is still in pain. But…I cannot explain it," Eirena frowned.

"You may be right!" Auriel said. "His appearance is nothing like it should be! Even when he was found. What may help him regain his true form?"

"I did think on this," Malthael said. "He had never killed the one that he was with. To make the Nephalem come to pass. He banished her instead. If he kills her…"

"That would be his redemption. To kill the one he banished," Imperius mused.

"Yes. That is my thoughts. For what they are…" Malthael shrugged. "We should seek the council of Chalad'ar. However, Tyrael is not yet done. He needs more time."

"Yes, we should seek Chalad'ar in time. How much more time does he need?" Itherael asked. The Nephalem waited patiently. All would be explained soon enough.

"I can check. If you like?" Malthael asked.

"No. She will tell me when she is ready," Imperius said. "I don't want to disturb them."

"Imperius," Izarius said when he appeared.

"Yes? What do you need?" he asked.

"Inarius asked to speak with Anaurael. He wanted her to answer questions for him from Anu. I deterred him for now. I don't know what he would need, but you had to know," Izarius said. That alarmed Itherael. Even Auriel didn't know what to expect. Itherael had to check on Anaurael now. He opened Talus'ar, as though to read it, and focused on being in her mind.

She was resting on top of Tyrael's armored chest in complete comfort. He was reclining against a soft mound of earth and moss. At the sight of Itherael appearing, he looked over with concern.

"Is everything all right?" Tyrael asked.

"Inarius has been asking to speak with her. To have Anu answer questions for him. Izarius just brought it up to our attention. I'm still in the Council meeting, but I had to let you both know," Itherael said. "It truly does worry me."

"That's odd," Anaurael frowned. She did rise up in the light dress of gold silk she was mentally wearing to clasp her hands with Itherael's. She could actually feel his anxiousness for her. "Thank you for telling us. I was thinking of speaking with Inarius later…"

"If you do, I wish to accompany you," Itherael said. He had to protect the offspring she was carrying in her soul. For some reason, she found herself blushing at him. Then he hugged her.

"Itherael?" Tyrael asked with confusion.

"I am sorry. I do see her as my sister. I am simply overly protective of her well-being. She is, of course, carrying a form of offspring. I do not want her to feel stressed," he admitted. Tyrael didn't know what Itherael had to do. In a way, it was likely for the best. Then he paused at the same chaste kiss that she would give to Izarius was pressed to his invisible lips. If he was able to reveal a massive blush, he probably would have.

"I see you like Izarius. A very protective older brother. Um…don't be surprised if I hug you and kiss you like that every now and then," she smiled.

"You may do so as often as you need," he whispered softly in her ear. She giggled softly at him and hugged him again. He regarded Tyrael and said, "I need to rouse myself from meditation. As I said before, I am still in a meeting. I will inform you of what is learned."

"I look forward to hearing what is learned," Tyrael nodded. Itherael hugged her one more time and forced himself to awaken. The others were still arguing over Inarius and what he wanted with Anaurael. He sighed and looked at them all.

"I have a suggestion," Itherael said calmly. They all looked at him now. "No matter where she goes, she has her escort. Either myself, Izarius and her brothers, or any others that hold her in high regard. She cannot wander the High Heavens alone."

"This should be a place of safety for her!" Imperius scowled. "She should not have to be bound in chains anywhere!"

"She will not be bound. She only needs an escort," Itherael said.

"She has that, anyways. With me," Izarius nodded. Imperius only shook his head.

"Why did Inarius get the chance to come back? If he's causing all of these problems, shouldn't he have been left where he was?" Lyndon asked. "You'd think that would be the best thing to do."

"Much like himself…" Malthael muttered. Izarius was able to suppress his laugh.

"Because it was Anu's decision," Itherael said. "We could not fight it."

"Inarius is still Anu's son. For some reason…he is calling the fallen ones back. It is not yet clear as to why," Malthael said. Izarius told them what was said by the invisible Archangel. The Nephalem could only sigh in thought.

"When we know more, we'll be better prepared. Very well. I need to go back to Sanctuary with them," the Nephalem gestured to the three waiting calmly.

"There is much that needs to be done now. Isn't there?" Kormac frowned.

"There always is," Itherael agreed. Eirena could only nod, and Lyndon seemed to sigh with a touch of boredom. When they left, Imperius's thoughts were divided at best. He was pleased to see powerful angels returning to the High Heavens. He was not amused with who one of them was. His hands were purely tied.

"I am checking on Anaurael," Imperius said and teleported away. Izarius was quick to follow. Malthael even vanished back to her mind. Itherael was at a loss on what to do. He seemed to hover with complete indecision. It was unlike him. Auriel had been watching him for quite some time. She knew she had to address the issue. He seemed to be deteriorating.

"Itherael, you have not been yourself lately. Why is that?" Auriel asked.

"You have noticed?" he asked.

"How can I not notice?" she said gently.

"I can confide in you? You will tell no secrets?"

"Itherael, what sort of question is that? There has been much that we have told each other."

"I know. It's just…in light of the events that have come to pass."

"Ah. Yes. I can understand now. We can go to my sanctum? If you wish?"

"Please," Itherael nodded. She led him into the Gardens of Hope and to the very center of the Gardens where a massive, regal fountain of energy was. Her sanctum was always open, as it was a main part of the Gardens, too, but she was able to seal it off with a wall of sound rather easily. They could be seen talking, but none could hear them. She could wall the area off, but it was only for private conversation now. In power, she was just under Imperius. The power of Hope was truly immense.

Now that they were confined, he was able to let Talus'ar hover on its own for a moment without his watch. Nothing could try to remove it from where they were. She could tell that he clearly need to talk to someone about something. She would easily keep his secrets safe.

"Speak your mind," she said. "We are safe now."

"I fear…that I have gained feelings for Anaurael. After I vowed I would not," he confessed. She paused in her hovering with complete surprise. "Anu…needed me to be with her. As Imperius is with her. No, he does not know. Malthael does know. Tyrael does not know, either, as of yet. She was able to forget about that incident with me the first time. The kiss, as I told you before. In her mind, she was able to forget what I had to do. She had subconsciously retained the knowledge on how."

"To keep Imperius calm?" she asked gently.

"Yes. I do see her as a sister. I truly do. But…now I feel that Anu's champion to be born from her is now a touch of my own. Myriam, the Vecin seer, told me what had to be done when she was brought to my Library. I did not know…what was in store for me…"

"Itherael…" she sighed and moved to clasp her hands in his. "If Anu stated that it needed to be done, then there is no need for regret. You fulfilled your part. I can see how you would have gained such feelings for her. It is…saddening to me that she cannot return them."

"She does see me like Izarius. As one of her most trusted brothers. She is able to hug me close with an occasion kiss of family affection. I do feel that I can get by on that."

"Until you want more?"

"Yes. But, I will refrain from doing such. She would have to forget each time. I know it drains her. I do not wish for her to tax herself like that."

"Especially with the offspring she is bearing."

"Yes," he nodded. "Even in the meeting, just now, I had to focus on Talus'ar to meditate and tell her what Inarius wanted. I felt compelled to protect her from him. It was something I could not ignore. I would not be able to forgive myself if any harm befell her. Not only for being the Light that Imperius has lost, but…I am sure you know."

"I do know. You are in love her," Auriel said.

"I fear that I am," Itherael seemed to tremble. "I had vowed not to let it get to this point."

"Did Talus'ar also show this?"

"Yes. It did."

"And what of me?"

"You are a sister. A very dear sister. No harm ever befalls on you. You are in no danger."

"That is good to know. But now I do worry for you."

"I tend to do well enough. That is not an issue. With how she can give me true sisterly affections like she does to Izarius, I believe it will be enough."

"For now."

"And…yes. You are correct. If it starts to get bad enough…"

"Say no more," Auriel said and squeezed his hands. "Anaurael did not ask of this. She only wished to be with Imperius. Even I can see how such things strain her so. We all can. Do what you can to keep calm at all times. I will support you in this."

"Thank you," he nodded. "I am trying to keep everything subtle. Malthael…does know. He has a very strong idea as to what is going on. But, he vowed to say nothing. If he knows more, then he has not spoken out of it. As formerly Wisdom, it would be engrained in him to know. I am unsure of what else to think. I have been trying to keep to myself as of late. To stay out of the way of others. But…now that Heaven no longer appears to be safe for her…"

"No place can be safe unless it is made safe," Auriel nodded. "We shall have to make Heaven safe for her at all times. And we will. Have hope."

"I always have," he nodded back. She gave him a moment to recollect himself and to collect Talus'ar from where it hovered. He actually felt better in being able to confide in his sister. At the feel of Al'maiesh coiling around his arms to give him some mental clarity, he sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Of course, Itherael," she said warmly. When her sanctum walls of sound dissipated, he was quick to retreat to his Library. He had to study up on the prophecy that refused to be discovered. He would find out what it was about. At the mental poke to his mind from Malthael, he seemed to nod. He would be alerted the moment Inarius tried to confront Anaurael. He deserved to know.

While he was able to busy himself once more in reading Talus'ar, Imperius was able to take Anaurael back into his sanctum. He had her eat her fill there before holding her close to her core. Her gown sparkled from where it was on the ground. He couldn't wait any longer for her.

"You have my absolute and undivided attention now," he muttered as his Song filled her. At the sensation that he was being sought out, he seemed to glower. "And whoever that is will wait."

"Malthael…will get…Izarius…" she whispered and cried out as he focused even more. He needed to get to that pinnacle point of pleasure with her again. As he did that, Izarius found Izual coming over. They clasped hands as brothers would and nodded.

"Imperius is busy right now. His sanctum is sealed with our sister within it. What can I help you with?" Izarius asked. "If there is anything wrong, of course."

"I wanted to talk about Inarius," he said.

"Don't worry. We know. We had a meeting about him not long ago. All we can do is watch his movements. There isn't much else to say about it. We can't really do anything, either. Anu's will is at work here. He was granted a reprieve. We need to honor it. And, yes, we know he is not complete. Malthael was thinking that he knew why, too."

"Oh? Care to share the insight?"

"Of course! He thinks," Izarius said in a lower tone. "That Lilith needs to be killed by him."

"Because he vowed not to kill her?"

"Yes. Once that is done, he may be fully trusted again."

"That makes more sense than I would have ever thought," Izual admitted in his gruff, deep tone. "I did have another question. How much longer does Tyrael need to rest for?"

"Let's see," Izarius thought. "He's been resting for a solid three hours so far. Time travels quickly here. I would say another four. He really needs it."

"That's right. Now that I recall, a mortal usually needs around six to seven hours of solid rest. It still stands that way. I'll make sure he gets that rest, too. Please tell me how Anaurael came about."

"I can do that," he nodded. They both moved to stand and look out over the Silver City as her story was relayed in full. Three hours later, the sanctum finally opened to reveal Imperius walking out of it with Anaurael resting in his arms in her sparkling gown once more. She was still trembling from what was done, and he made no plans to leave her alone in her room or hand her off to another. He kept her face pressed as close to the gap in his armored neck as possible. At her shiver from how he moved a hand over her back, he chuckled softly.

"You don't play fair," she whispered to him under his helm.

"Of course, I do not," he mused and moved to stand where Izarius and Izual were. "I don't have to. Izarius, was I truly called out here?"

"Not really. I was only curious as to certain things that Tyrael needed. Izarius answered my questions," Izual nodded. "You are well, sister?"

"She is recovering," Imperius said.

"Recovering?" Izual asked.

"Just tell him they were coupling," Malthael said with amusement when he appeared.

"You will do no such thing!" Tyrael's angelic form appeared next. "However, I did have a favor to ask you, Anaurael. If you would hear it?"

"Sure, Tyrael," she smiled.

"Tyrael? He is not here," Izual said.

"Their essences are in her mind. They can appear before her whenever they need to. Tyrael can only do this when he sleeps, though. Malthael has no form, so he can do this freely. Any others that are locked in their mind can meditate to contact her," Izarius explained. "So, Tyrael?"

"Yes. Can you gain the essence of Izual for your mind, too? I feel that it is needed," Tyrael said.

"Hmm. What do you think?" Imperius asked her.

"With everything going on…well…oh! I should do the same for Azarius, Darius and Mithus! Can you get them, Izarius?" she smiled.

"That I can!" he chuckled and teleported away. A short moment later, he appeared with them following. She gazed at them all fondly, and they awaited her orders.

"Can each of you touch my mark? One at a time?" she smiled. Now they gasped with surprise at the honor to do so. Imperius nodded to them, and their essences were carefully locked in. When that was done, she looked at Izual. "Brother, can you do the same?"

"I…of course!" Izual said and did just that. He seemed to hiss with relief at the feel of something getting locked away. He was kept safe. He sighed and suddenly did a double-take at seeing Malthael and Tyrael's angelic form standing close by.

"Good. Now you can see us," Tyrael nodded.

"You're not a mortal?!" Izual said.

"No. Not like this. But, this is important. You will be able to speak with me and Malthael this way. He can also contact you if something needs to be done," he said. "As well as myself."

"Yes. This is...beneficial for all," Malthael nodded. "And…Anaurael is recovering because she was coupling with Imperius. Just so you know."

"Malthael…" Tyrael muttered. Izual swallowed down a laugh at this.

"It is fine. It was the truth," Imperius seemed to smirk, and he squeezed Anaurael go him. At her small blush of embarrassment, he laughed softly. That had Izual stunned. He never heard him laugh before! At the wince she gave from her growling stomach, he said, "Izarius, she needs something to eat."

"Shall I set something up here for her?" Izarius asked.

"We can do that. She can eat as we talk," he nodded. Tyrael nodded and seemed to pause.

"Someone…is threatening to wake me…" Tyrael muttered. Anaurael gasped, but Izual had already vanished to teleport to the Courts of Justice. He was quick to move right in front of Tyrael's inner sanctum. He was surprised to find Malthael accompanying him.

"I can follow you now that you have your essence in her mind. Those that do not cannot see or hear me. Not unless Anu gives me flesh. He did so once before to safeguard Anaurael. You have concerns about Inarius? Tell them to me," Malthael said calmly.

"Of course," Izual nodded. He made sure that Tyrael was still safely sleeping first. At the sight of Imperius appearing with the others, he paused to find out what was happening.

"She insisted to eat here. To make sure he still slept calmly. He sleeps better with her close," Imperius said. He carried her into the sanctum where a table of food was waiting. Setting her down, he rested his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm. Izual could only watch with silent disbelief.

"What's on your mind?" Tyrael asked.

"Just…how he is with her…" Izual whispered.

"It would be a new thing with you," Malthael nodded. Izual could only nod back as her mark pulsed in synch with Imperius's form. She blushed up at him from the warm squeeze he gave her shoulders. Malthael now moved to sit at a chair in front of her. "Tell me. What are your true thoughts on Inarius? Why do you feel compelled to speak with him?"

"I am concerned over his well-being," she sighed and leaned back a bit into Imperius. "I feel that…hmm…my work with him isn't done."

"Isn't done?" Tyrael asked and walked over as his body slept.

"Yes. That something with him isn't finished," she said thoughtfully. Imperius moved a hand to press against her mark and settled it back on her shoulder.

"So, you can sense that he is not fully healed, too," Imperius said. "Interesting to know."

"We need to talk quieter," Tyrael warned when his body twitched. "I can only let myself sleep for so long. It really is needed."

"You can wake up after this conversation," Imperius nodded. At the sound of steps approaching, Izarius and Izual made up a quick barrier. Malthael grumbled. It was Inarius.

"Do you have business here?" Izual asked with Azurewrath in his hand.

"I wanted to ask the girl that healed me a question. Is it possible?" he asked. At the sight of a slender hand moving to rest on Izual's arm gently, she smiled and showed she was ready to speak with him. Izual nodded to his sister and dropped his guard. Then Itherael was quick to appear. Malthael kept his word to contact him.

"I was asked to be called on," Itherael muttered softly to Imperius. "Malthael reached me."

"Very well," Imperius nodded back. He moved to stand behind her and rest his hands back on her shoulders. He didn't want to lose contact with her just yet. Inarius was stunned at the how Imperius did a form of complete claim to her. Then he noticed how her mark pulsed in synch with Imperius's glowing form from within her matching circlet to his halo. When he saw Tyrael's mortal form sleeping in the bed, he was in complete surprise.

"I'm waking up," Tyrael muttered and vanished. His mortal form coughed and yawned as he woke. Anaurael smiled and was able to move to his side to help him. "I'm glad I don't dream anymore. I feel like I can get more done. From those that can see and hear me, of course."

"Good," she chuckled. He kissed her softly and let her help him get dressed. El'druin was collected from where it rested on his sanctum chair. Inarius studied how Imperius regarded Tyrael now. There was a kinship there that he never noticed before. Itherael was mildly watching how Inarius was. At the sudden warm squeeze Itherael got from her hand on his, he chuckled and nodded. He accepted the hug she gave him. "It's good to see you."

"You as well," he nodded. He felt a touch elated when she didn't move from his side. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she only figured that it was because he was a brother to her. Imperius studied this mildly, but she did the same thing with Izarius at times. Then she squeaked when she got snatched up by Imperius to get held. He would always see her as his. They all respected it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No. I just want to hold you," Imperius said with a soft laugh. Inarius was completely stunned. The bond between them was intense and unbreakable. "I do wonder, though…"

"About what?" she asked.

"I know your hair cannot be braided, but can it have other things done?" he mused. He was purposely ignoring Inarius. Malthael put a hand over his hooded face to laugh softly.

"I'm not sure. We could try," she said with a soft blush. He ran a golden armored hand over her cheek and sighed. She pressed her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. She was still tired.

"Um…" Inarius managed to say, and she looked over at him with a slow blink of her topaz blue eyes. She seemed to blush from getting caught up in the moment. He could only regain himself from the beauty she held. Tyrael glanced at him and moved over to Imperius to mutter softly.

"Let me answer his question," Anaurael finally said. "I'll rest more after."

"Are you sure?" Itherael asked.

"I am. I'll be fine," she smiled. Then she yawned and shook her head. The offspring in her soul was starting to take full hold. Imperius seemed to know when his stance changed to be a bit more stern in holding her. When he regarded Inarius, chills were actually felt. "I must rest soon. Inarius, what questions do you have for me?"

"I wanted to know if you could speak to Anu for me," he said.

"For what purpose?" she asked. Then she blinked and seemed to wince. "I…understand…"

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked with full concern.

"No…Anu just…spoke to me," she said. "I was told to tell you two things. Release your doubts. Destroy your debts."

"I can understand my doubts, but…my debts?" Inarius asked.

"You still have a vow to one that you forcefully removed. That is what is being spoken of," Itherael said calmly. "Destroy your debts."

"Destroy…" Inarius seemed to whisper. "I see…"

"Take it as you will. Anaurael needs rest," Tyrael said and regarded Imperius. "Let's take her to her chambers. Safer there."

"That it is," Imperius nodded and teleported away with her. Itherael nodded to the others and went back to his Library. Inarius was lost in his own thoughts as he walked away from the Courts. There was only one thing that weighed heavily on his mind. He had to kill Lilith. To break his vow. To destroy the one debt that Anu held against him. As he gazed out over the Silver City, he knew he had no other choice to keep his reprieve.


	67. Chapter 67

Anaurael was having severe problems resting. She simply couldn't get comfortable. For over an hour, all she could do was toss and turn. It was, actually, a common side effect to the pregnancy of her soul. It would get worse once her physical pregnancy took place. When she began to overheat, she couldn't take it. She got up to move to an open window, but the weather was always warm. She wanted to scream out her frustrations. When Imperius felt her distress and moved to her side, he paused in complete surprise at the heat she gave off. Then he looked over at Lilaurael coming in with Ilerael.

"Malthael got us. Honey, come here," her mother said. She saw her daughter's distress, and it was the same thing that she went through. When Anaurael broke down into tears, she got rocked. "It's okay, honey. Just let it out. That's it."

"It's hormone build-up," Ilerael sighed. "Sometimes a good cry fixes a lot of things."

"Does it?" Imperius asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Yes. And she's probably a bit warm, right?"

"Very."

"That is a natural symptom. She'll need to be kept a bit cool when this happens. The humans on Sanctuary make cold treats. It actually helps. It's hard to make if you aren't able to keep it cold, but I'm sure Izarius could pick some up for her. We could even get her something called chocolate. That will also help. Lilaurael will know what's needed. We'll give Izarius a good list."

"Please do," Imperius muttered. Lilaurael was helping her daughter out of the gown she was in and settling in a much lighter gown of very lightweight silk. This relieved much of the heat considerably.

"Greed will need to get her more gowns like this. And much lighter sheets for the bed, too," Lilaurael said. "She needs clothing that will help shed heat. In time, she could wear these gowns again. It's only needed when she starts to feel hotter."

"Hmm…" Imperius thought aloud. At the sight of Anaurael looking at him with a form of apology, he was quick to reach for her to let her sit upright in his arms. "You are fine. There is much that is new to me. I shall adapt with you."

"Okay…" she whispered and rested her head against his large shoulder. Within seconds she was sleeping deeply. That had him gaze at her with a soft chuckle.

"So, she can only sleep when you hold her," Ilerael grimaced.

"It's fine. The others understand," he nodded. "Inform Izarius of what to bring here."

"We can do that," Lilaurael smiled softly.

"Oh. What do you both think of Inarius?" Imperius asked them now.

"Shocked. Appalled. Speechless…" Ilerael sighed. "Malthael told us what he has to do in regards to that demoness that he was with. That Anu confirmed it. I don't think he'll be able to bring himself to do it. He'll be stuck as he is."

"She did attack him, though. And all around her. So, the moment she went against him should have cut off all ties. But, he is known to keep his promises. This is both a doubt and a debt," Lilaurael said. "I'm sure he's at a loss on what to think."

"There is nothing more to think of. He needs to release her of the promise. Then destroy the debt. If he wants to regain what he lost, then this must be done. That makes sense," Imperius said with realization. "That is what he needs to do. To take back his promise."

"I don't know if it's possible," Lilaurael frowned.

"He made the vow out of love. There is no more love there to hold it. His promise was null and void the moment she got out of control," Ilerael muttered out.

"Very true," Imperius nodded. "Did Tyrael return to Sanctuary?"

"He did. He has a lot of work to do right now. The library is starting to retain its former shape. The plants and seeds are being harvested and brought in. We could grow some of the plants here from the constant sunlight. Even Itherael was thinking that the Gardens could work. Auriel has some ideas on what she can do, too. She may even make a separate place for them. Oh. There's something else you need to know. Several of the female warriors here were able to remove their wings. In a way, many did it to help safeguard Anaurael. To keep the men off of her. But, many were also quite taken with a few of them. About five of them did this. I'm not sure how many more would follow suit," Ilerael said.

"It is their choice. I will not dwell on this. The angels that removed their wings prematurely are the ones I cannot trust. The females will be neutral. I do hope they understand what they have done," Imperius snorted. "There is no going back once they remove their wings."

"Oh, they are quite aware," Lilaurael smiled. "But, Auriel still has a major question that has not been answered by you. Ah, you do remember how they need to be here in order to start a family, right?"

"They have to be here. Yes, I remember," he seemed to grumble. His irritation vanished at Anaurael's soft sigh and the feel of her arms moving around his neck in complete comfort. Thinking much more clearly, he reviewed the situation from various angles. "Auriel mentioned a separate building. A different space unattached to the Halls and the Silver City. Fine. But, and I do mean this, once an offspring has taken place, they cannot return. Now, should they desire another, I will allow them to come back. But they can _only_ go to the structure in question. If they try to go elsewhere, they will be apprehended and sent back to Sanctuary. And I will not assist with the building construction. That can be done by those that want to help. That structure will be ignored in full by me."

"And what made you decide this?" Lilaurael asked.

"Anaurael mentioned to me how…beneficial it could be for more angels to balance out demons. Of course, the demonic hordes have had a stronger foothold there by being there longer. By doing this, we may be able to turn the tides. However, I will not train any of their offspring," Imperius said. "I will see to the training of any of your future offspring, but only because of their relation to Anaurael. She would want that. They could train here in my Halls. I can only personally train Anaurael, but her future siblings can seek further training here. That is the most that I can do."

"That is fine," Ilerael nodded. "The Horadrim, and any others, will gladly assist in training other mortal angel children. And thank you. For allowing this."

"You are welcome," he nodded back slightly. As they continued to discuss what needed to be done, Anaurael was being held by Malthael by the mental rainforest waterfall. He was sitting on the ground with her in his lap, and he was playing with a strand of her molten gold hair.

"You like my hair?" she giggled softly.

"I find it perplexing," he muttered. "It can be so soft and delicate like this. But…when you try to bend it or break it forcefully…you cannot."

"My Mother broke her scissors on it," she grinned. That got a chuckle from him.

"And…you never brush it…"

"No. It never tangles."

"I also noticed that your hair seemed to cover Titharius when his corruption separated from him. Even Izual, too. The demon that formed could not merge back onto them, so they were clear to be destroyed. Your hair shielded the demon away. It blocked them off from their original hosts."

"It did?"

"Yes. And it still grows?"

"I don't think it's growing anymore. Not that I can tell," she shrugged. He thought and managed to separate one strand of hair from the others. When he traced it back to her scalp, he noticed that it seemed to merge with the rest in two equal parts down the middle of her head.

"So…it's true…" he seemed to say with a touch of surprise. "Your hair was supposed to be your wings. There is no true single strand that connects to you. It all comes out in two equal parts and separates that way. Tell me. When you comb your hair, does the comb touch your scalp?"

"You know…I never tried that!" she blinked.

"Try it next time to see what happens," he nodded. "Yes, when you bathe, water does hit your scalp. But your hair stays dry. We know when your hair did get wet…"

"Like a bloody bladed edge…" she shivered and got squeezed.

"Yes. Just like that," he sighed. When her hand rose up to caress his invisible cheek, he pressed his lips into her palm. Then he kissed her before laying claim to her with his Song enveloping her. When she rested against him some time later, he studied her physical condition. Then he chuckled.

"Hmm?" she asked in a drowsy way.

"Another took form. At last," he said and ran a slender gloved hand along her back. "And this time, I refuse to let it leave your body."

"Don't let it," she whispered, and he squeezed her close. This offspring was made of both Tyrael and Imperius. The Vecin seer was right. He wasn't sure how it could have happened, but, since it did, the offspring would be insanely powerful. And he would inhabit it. Now it just had to take root in her womb. He would be monitoring it closely and guiding it to where it had to go.

"I will tell Tyrael and Imperius the news," Malthael said.

"No. I want to tell them," she smiled. He nodded at that, and she opened her eyes to sit up and stretch in Imperius's arms. When Imperius looked at her, she whispered, "Malthael said that another took form. Now it just needs to take root."

"Excellent," he chuckled and squeezed her. Her parents were still there and were overjoyed at this. Izarius had even managed to bring back some of the specialty foods for her to start eating.

"I want to tell Tyrael," she smiled.

"That is fine. Eat first," Imperius nodded. As she regained her strength in the High Heavens, Tyrael was working on the last of the paperwork at his desk. He was in Westmarch right now, and he had to go over the treasures that were being extracted from the library soon. The guards in his room had hidden themselves perfectly behind false walls to make the new mortal angels think they weren't there. This was needed as the new ones there could see them easily. It fooled all that didn't know of them.

At the knock on his door, Tyrael looked up and said, "It's open! Come on in!"

"Thank you!" a feminine voice said as the owner of the voice came in. She was one of the new mortal angel females, and she was wearing armor and garments similar to Lilaurael. The only difference was that she had larger shoulder pauldrons from being a swordswoman. Her sword and shield were kept in her current chamber with the others she currently shared the room with.

"Hello. You are…Mauriel, correct?" he smiled. She nodded her copper-haired head and blinked her green eyes at him fondly. She was as tall and robust as Lilaurael was, too, but he saw her purely as a sister. "How can I help you?"

"Um…I have a bit of a difficult dilemma," she sighed.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I don't find any of the men here suitable for me," she frowned.

"Really? That's odd."

"I mean…there is one that I do find suitable…" she smiled and gave a flirtatious glance at him. She wasn't there when Anaurael put his ring on his finger. He completely ignored the flirting.

"Good! Maybe he will find you suitable, too," he nodded.

"See, that's the thing," she said and started to walk up to him. "I'm looking at the one that I think is suitable. Do you understand now?"

"I…oh…" he blinked and cleared his throat. "I am spoken for. I see you only as a sister."

"Spoken for?" she frowned.

"I am married to another. I am claimed. You should set your sights on another."

"But, I have no demon taint! Surely this other does?" she asked.

"No. Have you heard of Anaurael?" he asked.

"She belongs to Imperius."

"And to me. It's an agreement. She placed a wedding ring on my finger to show that I am tied to her. Yes, she is carrying offspring for Imperius, but that is in her soul. She may be physically carrying my son. As to why, simple. It is to birth a mortal champion for the High Heavens, and it was foreseen by Itherael. Even Anu wished this to happen. There is no need for you to look at me as a possible candidate for you. It was nice to see you, but I am very busy," he said. Then she moved to sit in his lap. Now he was getting irritated. "Please move."

"But I like it here! I can help you work!" she said. He placed his hands on her hips to push her off. Then a flash of light lit up the room for him to find Anaurael looking at them in her gown of gold and diamonds. Her jaw dropped at the scene.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Tyrael said quickly. Mauriel was now in shock and got shoved off his lap when he stood up. "I was telling her that I was one with you! That she had no claim to me!"

"I…don't know…what to say…" Anaurael swallowed. Her mark flared out from her distress, and he groaned with disbelief when Imperius appeared. He saw the guilty look of the female in the room, Tyrael's distress at what happened and Anaurael being close to tears.

"What is going on?" Imperius asked calmly. They were all speechless. He moved to press his thumb to Anaurael's glowing mark to glean what happened. Then he seemed to glare slowly at Tyrael.

"He is innocent," a guard said when he walked out of hiding.

"It is true. Mauriel tried to force her affections on him. He told her to leave. That they were not needed. He stayed true to Anaurael," the other guard said when he appeared. Now Mauriel swallowed. She didn't know they were there. Imperius nodded to Tyrael to let him gather Anaurael into his arms to rock her and hold her.

"You are the one I want to be with," Tyrael whispered to her. At the way she clung to him, he knew she loved him back. He knew she couldn't say it, but how she reacted just a bit ago was more than enough for him. When she whispered to him now, he found himself gazing at her with a form of joy. "Really?! Well, have you eaten yet?"

"I had something," she nodded. "I could use a little more."

"I have not eaten yet. Will you join me?" he asked. At her nod, he chuckled and nodded to Izarius when he appeared. A table was now being prepared. Imperius had not dropped his gaze from the guilty female even once. As a mortal angel, he didn't have to ignore her. And she had severely upset Anaurael. That was a massive mark against her in his eyes.

Izarius noticed that something was clearly wrong, but Anaurael patted his arm to show that all was well. He was quick to walk over to his sister and mutter, "Talk to me later if you must."

"I will," she nodded. He hugged her, pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and vanished back to Heaven. He had to sort a few articles of clothing for her that Greed had delivered to help her with heat. As much as Imperius had to go back to see to the troops, he had to address the current situation first.

"You need to explain yourself," Imperius said to her. "He told you to stop. Did he not?"

"He did," Mauriel whispered.

"Why did you ignore him? He is your leader here. His word is absolute. As is mine in the High Heavens. Are you one to be untrusting at all times?"

"No! I just…didn't want to believe it. That's all. I apologize for my actions. It will not happen again," she said softly. As she was leaving, she found herself blocked by Anaurael, but the look in her eyes was a form of soft understanding.

"I appreciate how you took the plunge to remove your wings. Not many are willing to do so. I do wish to see all that do this as family. As brothers and sisters. Will you be my sister?" Anaurael asked.

"I…yes!" Mauriel said with a trembling tone and they both hugged. "I am sorry for my actions. I honestly didn't know. I didn't see what happened at the Heavenly Arch. I…disregarded what I heard, too. But, I did speak the truth when I found none of my type here."

"Well, why is that?" Anaurael asked.

"They seem too pushy. They expect far too much," she admitted.

"You know, you should talk to Ikarius. He has been showing promise," Anaurael suggested.

"Ikarius?" she asked.

"He's the one with white hair," Tyrael nodded. "I agree with her."

"Oh! I'll go do that," Mauriel beamed. Now that she had her issue resolved peacefully, Anaurael was able to sigh with a touch of relief. Imperius rested his hands on her shoulders to squeeze.

"You will be well?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I will be here," she nodded. He rose her up in his arms to kiss her and set her back down. After he went back to Heaven, Gurzick appeared with several other Greed Goblins.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes. A small issue did rise up, but we're fine. And Anaurael will be carrying my son again soon. At least, I hope it's my son. He has only just formed. Now he just needs to take. We need to make sure she has plenty of meals," Tyrael said. "Malthael confirmed this."

"What issue just happened?" Greed now asked from Gurzick's crown.

"One of the female angels here tried to…make a claim to me. After I declined her. It was just the timing that it happened when Anaurael came in to witness such a thing. It was resolved peacefully enough. She will go after Ikarius. Do not bother her. If she does it again, you can pick on her," Tyrael said. "We are trying to build trust with them."

"What did she look like?" he prodded.

"She had hair like mine, but much darker and red," Anaurael said. "Ah! Copper, I think. That is the closest color I can think of. Of course, my hair is longer."

"I've seen her. Very well," Greed muttered.

"Oh," she said, as she got seated and served a plate of exquisitely cooked meat by a Greed Goblin. "Imperius has agreed to designate a building for any that wish to try and reproduce. Away from the Silver City, of course."

"He did?" Tyrael asked with amazement. He didn't think Imperius would take to the idea.

"Yes. So, Greed, if you feel you want to help by decorating it carefully, then you can. It is only for any new ones here to attempt making children. They will not be living there," she said.

"Ah. So, basic furnishings. I can do that," Greed mused. "That will not be hard at all."

"No treasures there," Tyrael advised and tucked into the dish before him. A pitcher of sweetened water was now placed in front of them. Ilerael had stressed to Greed on no wine or alcoholic beverages for her. It was easy to serve them both the same thing.

"Oh, I wanted to mention something," Greed said. "I found a hidden room in your library."

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't think you knew about this one," Greed said a touch seriously. "It reminds me of that one Horadric rogue mage you had. The one that made the Black Soulstone. I can sense that dark essence coming from it. My minions go everywhere, as you know. This room was found during an exploration to see what else could be found."

"Kulle made a room in my library?!" Tyrael gaped.

"Who?" Anaurael frowned.

"Zoltun Kulle," Tyrael seemed to grumble. "I'm glad that one was destroyed by the Nephalem."

"Was he that bad?" she asked.

"Ah. You were not told of him," Tyrael nodded. "He was the one that created the Black Soulstone to hold souls for both angels and demons. To not only hold one, but multiple. Malthael tried to use it against humanity."

"I see…" she said softly. She heard Malthael's soft sigh, but she showed he was forgiven.

"You should have given it to me. I would have ensured none found it," Greed chuckled.

"That would have been the wisest decision ever," Tyrael smirked.

"None would have gotten it then," she giggled. He chuckled with her. After they finished eating, he knew there was one thing he wanted her to do. He helped her stand, and he took her over to his desk. Then he sat down and pulled her to sit in his lap. Greed giggled and had all of his minions leave the room. He wanted to scope out on the female the bothered them. He wouldn't do anything, but he was going to keep an eye on her for a while.

"This is better," he said and kissed her gently. "Did you want to help me with some work?"

"That I can," she blushed softly. At the very feel of her in his lap, it sparked a desire to have her closer. The paperwork was quickly ignored at the intense kiss he gave her next. At the harsh gasp of desire he let out when her mouth moved to nip at his neck, he knew he wasn't going to last long without having her. The two guards were able to move outside of the room discreetly to give them some privacy. Even they knew it was needed after what happened.

"I love you," Tyrael whispered to her when they reclined in his bed. "And don't say anything back. I know why you can't. I know you care deeply for me. That is enough."

"Of course," she nodded and pressed into him. "I couldn't believe…the thoughts I felt…when I saw her sitting like that on you…"

"I saw what was going through your mind just by your expression," he sighed and ran a hand along her back. "I only want to be with you. I don't need anyone else."

"I'm…happy about that…" she whispered softly. He tilted her face to his and kissed her.

"In many ways, you know me better than I know myself," he chuckled.

"There are quite a few things that I still don't know about you," she blushed and ran a finger up his chest. "I only know what Imperius told me."

"What do you want to know?" he said with a small grin.

"What can you tell me?" she asked with her own soft giggle. He squeezed her and got comfortable to tell her what she wanted to know.


	68. Chapter 68

They had rested for a good two hours before they were able to dress again. The relaxation was desperately needed for them. The less stress they went through, the better everything was. He was worried about the hidden room in his library. He needed to address that as quickly as possible.

"Tyrael?" Anaurael asked gently when they walked out of his chamber.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"You look upset," she said.

"I'm just…a touch concerned about that new room in the library. I need to see to that. And you need to go back up to Heaven. You can't linger on Sanctuary for too long. Our developing offspring requires this. Don't make me get Malthael to call on Imperius for you," he lightly joked. She gave a gentle smack to his armored arm to have him laugh. When Izarius appeared to guard her, she smiled and hugged her brother. Then he moved in front of her to block a sudden swing from a loose sword. It seemed to be a wooden practice one, so there was no damage. It was still taken as a heavy offense.

"Who did that?!" Izarius demanded when he tossed the caught sword aside. Tyrael was now gaping with complete disbelief. Malthael was quick to appear and scour the area. The invisible guards from Tyrael's room were able to find a Greed Goblin to have Greed help in the search. The culprit was quickly found as a small child that had run into hiding in one of the Westmarch alleys. He was quickly brought back to Tyrael to answer for the action done by a couple Horadric members.

"Um…um…" the young boy panicked. His brown hair was long from not being clipped back properly. His blue eyes were wide with a form of fear. His clothes were disheveled from traveling. They had not seen this boy until just now.

"Why did you throw a sword? Someone could have gotten hurt!" Izarius demanded. The poor child had never seen an angel before. Much less a massive, angry one.

"I was…swinging it around…to practice…and it slipped…" he trembled in a weak voice.

"Do you live in Westmarch?" Tyrael asked calmly.

"No. I came from Bramwell. Um…my parents were killed by the raids. From sudden deaths," he shivered. Anaurael sighed and knew that Malthael was mildly at fault, but it was a past issue now.

"I am Izarius. I am an angel from the High Heavens. You are forgiven for being honest," he said with a small nod from his hood. "You need to wear gloves when handling practice swords. You will have a better grip on the pommel. Or, make sure there is rough leather binding. I'd still go with gloves. They will protect your hands until you can work with a sword better. All right?"

"Oh!" the boy blinked. Izarius was carefully training him on the proper wielding of a weapon. "I didn't know that! Um…can you teach me more?"

"Unfortunately, I am always busy. But, Tyrael here may know of one that can help you," the angel chuckled softly. It was an accident, and he wanted to ensure that no further ones happened.

"I'm sure my Father could help him, too," Anaurael smiled. When Imperius suddenly landed to check on her, the boy gaped with shock. Imperius seemed to glance mildly at the small child.

"He accidentally tossed a sword at her," Izarius explained. "He was not wearing gloves. Practice swords are tricky like that. It slipped out of his hands."

"Hmm…" Imperius thought. He moved to carefully rest his hands on Anaurael's shoulders as he studied the small child. "He should be trained in proper warrior etiquette. Immediately."

"I shall summon Ilerael…" Malthael nodded and vanished.

"What?" the boy frowned.

"How would you like to train in being a future Horadrim soldier?" Tyrael asked with a small smile. The boy was gaping at this and burst into tears. Imperius snorted his disgust, but Anaurael kept him calm with a pat to his hands.

"I…yes! I want to!" the boy nodded frantically.

"Are you with a foster family now?" Anaurael asked.

"I had…um…just arrived…" the boy managed to say.

"So, you are still looking for a family to adopt you," Tyrael mused. "Anaurael, would you like to adopt him with me as our son? This way, he will get the training he needs."

"Oh! Ah, I would not mind! Imperius? What do you think?" she asked. The massive Archangel flicked his wings and thought.

"He cannot come to the High Heavens, but I do not mind him being here. He will need to be told about you in full, though. In case future questions arise," Imperius said. "However, I would prefer that he is adopted by another. You and Tyrael cannot be here for him all the time."

"True. Ilerael! There you are," Tyrael waved. Ilerael nodded and was told the situation. Malthael stood by her again. Even though the boy couldn't see him, he had to ensure that all was well. Ilerael thought for a moment and studied the child critically. He had a good build on him. And he was trying to self-teach himself on how to use a sword. That impressed him.

"This boy is now my son and Anaurael's brother," he grinned. "Any questions?"

"None," Tyrael nodded.

"A brother!" Anaurael giggled. The boy before her was in shock at the sudden hug he got swept up into by her. "What is your name?"

"My name? Um…it's Loremy," he said. "And I'm ten years."

"Perfect age to start training! Anaurael, your new sister, trained at that age, too! I trained her," Ilerael nodded. "You'll meet your new mother shortly. She's pregnant with a future sibling for you."

"So…I don't have to look for a family?" he asked.

"Nope! I just claimed you!" Ilerael grinned. Loremy started to cry, and his new surrogate father took him from Anaurael to comfort him. "I'll take him to where Lilaurael is. She'll be overjoyed."

"Good," Imperius nodded. "Anaurael needs to return to the High Heavens."

"Oh, Imperius," Tyrael said. "Greed found a chamber that belonged to Zoltun Kulle in my library. The same one that made the Black Soulstone."

"She is going _nowhere_ near that chamber!" Imperius growled.

"Trust me. I already know it," he nodded.

"Um, Dad," Loremy said. Ilerael grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead before nodding for him to continue. "I was told to be a…um…Horad…um…"

"Horadric," Tyrael said with a nod. "He would do well as another soldier."

"I know he would. Of course, as my son, he would be a class above soldier. But, that will come when he's the right age to know everything," Ilerael nodded back. "I think fifteen should work."

"Perfect age," Anaurael laughed. It was the same age for her. "Okay, I need to go back up to Heaven. It's needed."

"Heaven? Are you gonna die?" Loremy winced.

"No! Heaven is where I live," she smiled. "Imperius, can I show him my room? He is my brother now, you know. And, no, he will not live with me."

"I…suppose…" Imperius seemed to grumble lightly.

"It's to keep other confusions down," she said gently. He nodded at that. "And, if he is my brother now, he may have to train there. Sometimes."

"We shall see…" Imperius grumbled again. He would prefer only her pureblood siblings to train there, but he knew where she was going. There were a lot of orphaned children out there.

"Think of it this way," she smiled. "It will keep them from going down the path of a demon."

"One visit for now. We shall see how it goes after that," Imperius nodded. Tyrael chuckled. She knew how to sway his thoughts, if for a while.

"I'll let you know what I find in the library," Tyrael said.

"Do so," Imperius nodded again. He pulled Anaurael into his arms to hold her, and he vanished with her to go back to Heaven. Ilerael looked at his new son and smiled.

"Hold onto me. And, just so you know, Anaurael is married to Tyrael, but she is also married to Imperius. It's a very delicate situation. I'll tell you more about it when you're older, okay?" he explained. Loremy blinked at that, but he nodded. "Now, hold on tight! I'll be back later, Tyrael."

"Of course," Tyrael nodded. Loremy clung to Ilerael and gasped at the teleport that happened. When he found himself in Anaurael's room, he was gaping at all the wealth that seemed to spill from the chests here. Even the splendor of the room was intense.

"Loremy! There you are!" Anaurael laughed. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," he nodded. Ilerael set him down for him to scamper to her side.

"You like using swords, right?" she smiled.

"Yes! I do!" he nodded.

"I may have a sword that can work for you. But, you need to get stronger to use it," she said and showed him the back of her wall. Racks of swords were here. Even various armors. His jaw went slack at how many swords she had. "I also like to use swords, but I have been using a spear. I am also a fighter. But, I'm pregnant. I can't fight anymore. So, when you get stronger, I can give you one of my old weapons. I just can't give you the spear I normally use. Or my armor. They are specialized for me."

"Okay," he said. Then he blinked at the practice sword that she took off the wall. It was the one that Gurzick swapped out for her in the very beginning.

"I will let you borrow this sword, but only after you master using a practice one. Okay?"

"I'll make sure to learn it!" he vowed. Ilerael laughed softly. Even Izarius was nodding.

"And just so you know, Izarius is also your brother. So are any angels you see. If you have any questions about fighting, they may be able to answer them for you," she said. "Just make sure they have the time to answer them. They are very busy at times. But, when they are with me, they can make some time for you. They do love to help when they can."

"I can remember that," he smiled. He couldn't believe his luck on the family he ended up with. He started to cry again, and Ilerael was the one to gather him up to comfort him.

"It's all right," his new father soothed and rubbed his back. "I'll give you a week to get used to me and the new family. Okay? Oh! Hello, Gurzick!"

"Hi!" he waved when he appeared. "Who you?"

"He's the one that accidentally had a practice sword slip. It nearly hit me, but Izarius blocked it. He is now my new baby brother!" Anaurael said happily. That had Gurzick whoop with joy. Even Greed was a touch surprised, and pleased, by this. "He will be training how to fight soon."

"Good. As he is a new sibling to you, I shall see what I can find," Greed said from the crown.

"I was going to give him my old practice sword," she said.

"Ahh! Yes, that could work. But he will need something else until then. I will find something. Has the young cub eaten yet? He looks thin."

"Not yet…" Loremy said. "Um…it's been some time…"

"I'm taking him home to have him eat," Ilerael said with a stern tone.

"I'll have something there for him. And for her mother, too," Greed said. Once that was said, he had Gurzick vanish to see to it. He really didn't like how thin the boy was. And he needed new clothes. He was going to see any member of Anaurael's family as a direct priority.

"I'll see you later," Anaurael smiled and kissed Loremy's forehead.

"Ew!" he said in pure brother-like fashion and wiped his forehead.

"And you need a good bath," Ilerael grinned. Loremy seemed to frown at that, but at Ilerael's warning glare, he gave a small nod. "Remember. You're my son now. I will spank you if you misbehave. That and I have a lot of invisible angel guards. If you do anything bad, they will report to me. As my son, you will be disciplined if you need it. Don't forget that."

"Yes, Dad…" he winced. He got a pat to his back to show he was forgiven again. This was why a week would be needed for him to adjust. After that, Ilerael took his son back to Sanctuary to introduce him to Lilaurael. Even Anaurael knew that her mother would welcome the boy with open arms. With a sigh, she moved to an opened diamond pane window and sat on the ledge. She gazed out over the Silver City below her. Malthael moved to stand behind her.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. She couldn't answer. She rested a hand over her belly and gave a deep breath for control. He checked her physical state and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. I see now. The offspring is starting to take. You feel ill. Izarius?"

"I'm here, sister," he said and moved to sit on the ledge with her in his lap. She suddenly leaned over the ledge to vomit. He took the glass of water that Darius had ready. Mithus was quick to contact Imperius with some slight meditation. Azarius was informing Tyrael this way, too. It was much faster to get to them with their imprints in her mind.

"I'm here," Imperius nodded. He was forced to sit on the ledge to take her from Izarius. He held her and breathed in deeply to let it out calmly. On glancing at her mark, he studied the pulsing it gave out. He knew that fast pulses meant a form of distress. Slow, even pulses meant that she was calm. Intense, heavy pulses only proved that she was struggling to survive. Right now, the pulses were fast. "Easy, my ward. I will not go anywhere. Did you want to rest with me in my sanctum?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"I'll have some soft foods ready. They did help her before," Izarius nodded. At the arrival of Itherael, they glanced at him curiously.

"I understand that a new chamber was found in Tyrael's library?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. It belonged to a certain Zoltun Kulle," Izarius said.

"Hmm. This does not bode well," Itherael said.

"Anaurael will not visit it," Imperius said. "She has just purged. She is going to rest with me."

"Of course," he nodded. When Anaurael reached for him to hug close, Imperius allowed it. "Rest and get better, sister. Would you like me to tell you what was found?"

"I would like that," she nodded. A chaste kiss was pressed to his mouth, and Imperius rose up from the ledge with her. After they left, Izarius looked at him.

"Why did you really come?" he asked.

"I had to check on her. I sensed distress," Itherael said.

"Ah. Her pregnancy with Tyrael finally started to take," Izarius explained.

"And you are in love with her," Malthael said bluntly.

"I beg pardon?" Itherael asked.

"Do not lie. I know. You know that I know. It is fine. You were needed to help with Anu's champion. I understand this. Granted, you sensed her distress. But do not lie to me when it comes to your true emotions about her. As it is, we still need to consult with Chalad'ar about Inarius," Malthael said. "We cannot wait too much longer."

"You are correct in my feelings. But I will not let them get out of hand. As for Inarius, you are correct again. He has been wandering the Silver City aimlessly in his own thoughts. We need to find a decision about him soon. Even Izual has taken a direct responsibility to silently track his whereabouts."

"Good to know," Malthael muttered. "I refuse to let him touch Anaurael's mark."

"I don't want him around her!" Izarius growled.

"Oh?" Itherael asked.

"He knows what pleasure can be. True pleasure of the flesh. I can tell what he thinks when he looks at my sister. I get a vibe much like that human thief. I will not trust him alone with her. Not until he proves his trust," Izarius said. Even his other brothers were in agreement with this.

"You may be right," Malthael said. When Tyrael's angelic form appeared, he was regarded in full. "When can we seek Chalad'ar for a decision about Inarius?"

"As soon as possible," Tyrael said. "My flesh is taking a short nap. Lorath ordered it. Where is Anaurael? I thought she would be here."

"She purged. Imperius is having her rest for a bit in his sanctum with him," Izarius said. They looked over when Izual teleported in to be there for the small meeting.

"Inarius cannot make up his mind," Izual snorted. "He tries to recall all the good things he had with that demon filth. Then he remembers how she harmed him and killed others when her mind slipped. I honestly believe that he cannot bring himself to cull her."

"We cannot make the decision for him," Itherael seemed to shrug. "It must be done freely of his own. If we intervene, he will not learn properly. It is saddening, but there is not much else we can do."

"I'm aware of it," Malthael seemed to snort. As they continued to discuss Inarius, Imperius was sitting in his throne and cradling Anaurael.

"Why…do I have to…go through this…?" she whispered as her body trembled.

"Your mother had to do this with you. She survived. So will you," he said calmly.

"I knew I'd experience some symptoms, but…getting ill all the time?!"

"Hush now. There is no need to fret. I am with you."

"I'm seriously having second thoughts on having another child," she muttered. Now he looked at her, and she blinked at the soft laugh he gave out. "What is that for?"

"You forget. I still want to try having one with you that is not of your soul. And you agreed. You cannot go back on your word with me," he said. She sighed and nodded.

"Of course, Imperius."

"From what Ilerael was telling me, pregnancies can differ all the time. Your body is experiencing these changes for the first time. You are coping. I have been paying…much attention to him. Do not worry about these things for now. We will get through this together. Nothing will harm you. All of us are working to keep you calm and safe."

"I know it. I just feel…bored. Really," she frowned. "I can't do anything."

"Are you feeling well now?"

"Yes."

"Very well. We shall do something," he said and rose up with her. "I would have you eat, but you just purged. However, you do need to drink. Here."

She nodded and accepted the mug of water he reached for. She needed fluids. He had her drink down another mug before setting it aside. Then he took her out to the main hallway. He had Izarius contacted to appear with them. "I'm here! Is there something wrong?"

"Just follow me to ensure her safety," Imperius said and flexed his wings. She gasped when he jumped over the side to fly with her. Izarius chuckled and was soon in the air after them. Imperius knew that this kept her happy, and she enjoyed flying with him greatly. It also eased her mind, and he needed the exercise, too. Much to her delight, other angels began to join them in flight soon after. To see Imperius flying majestically as he did this had easily emboldened other angels to do the same.

When he landed before the Diamond Gates, the angels dispersed back to where they needed to be. Of course, Izarius landed with them. Then Imperius faced the massive gates and began to tell her the history of what she was seeing. Now she realized that he was giving her a personal tour of the High Heavens. He could have Itherael do it, but he needed her to remain calm. By being with him did just that. He also didn't want to think of another flying with her and holding her. Mental flight was one thing. Physical flight was another.

For the next three hours, it was like this. He flew with her to a part of the Silver City to land and explain the origin of the building or structure she saw. By the time he got back to his Halls of Valor, Tyrael was waiting for them in the flesh.

"I need to speak with Chalad'ar about Inarius. We cannot delay any longer," Tyrael said.

"So you say?" Imperius asked calmly.

"Yes," Malthael said when he appeared. "We gave you ample time to calm her. Now, we must see to business once more. Inarius is a blemish in the High Heavens. He must decide on what needs to be done to regain his favor with Anu. Chalad'ar can help speed up his thought process."

"Izual is keeping tabs on him right now," Tyrael nodded.

"Very well. She needs to eat first. Then we shall go. We shall meet you at the Pools of Wisdom. Gather Itherael and Auriel for this. They may be needed," Imperius said.

"Should we get her parents?" Tyrael asked.

"No. There is no direct threat to Anaurael. You can inform them on what was discovered when time allows," Imperius ordered mildly. "Let us do this now."

"Of course. I'll meet you there," Tyrael nodded and made his way there to prepare the chamber. He would also make sure to grab Itherael and Auriel, too.

"Inarius is still troubled?" she frowned at Imperius.

"He does not know what he wishes to do, apparently," Imperius seemed to shrug as he carried her to his sanctum. "He needs to make a decision and act on it."

"It is not only that," Malthael muttered. "He knows what must be done. He simply despises it."

"Well, I don't like the way he watches my sister," Izarius growled.

"What?" Imperius now looked at him.

"He desires her. It's either that, or he's too curious about her for his own good. I'm not letting him touch her!" he said. Imperius regarded him silently and started to walk again.

"I understand that Izual is watching him. The moment Inarius is close by, I want to know. And I want her full guard around her. No excuses," Imperius ordered.

"Of course, Imperius," Izarius nodded. Anaurael seemed to worry, but she got squeezed by Imperius to show that he was with her. He needed her to eat and regain some much needed strength. After she ate, it would be time to see to Chalad'ar once more.


	69. Chapter 69

Thirty minutes later, they were in front of the Pools of Wisdom and walking within them. Malthael led them to where the others were waiting. Imperius had her sitting upright in his arms as he carried her. She kept him calm with a hand on his cheek under his helm. He glanced around mildly as he carried her. Tyrael nodded to him when the chamber with Chalad'ar was reached. Itherael and Auriel were both concerned over what would be revealed. Izarius stood off to the side to show he was on guard.

"You are well rested?" Malthael asked Tyrael.

"Yes. I am completely focused," he nodded. Malthael nodded back and watched Tyrael gaze into the depths of the Chalice. A few swirls of Light reached out to whisper at him. He winced and looked away. He was getting negative vibes. The Chalice was testing him.

"Stop that," Malthael hissed at the Chalice. The ancient artifact knew he was there. "This is important. No games. I will contact Anu, if I must. Give us the answers we need. Or you become ignored for another millennia."

The Light in the Chalice seemed to dim. It was pouting. Anaurael frowned, but then she had an idea. She cleared her throat and said, "Malthael, can you mildly possess Tyrael? To guide him?"

"Hmm…" Malthael mused and turned to face his brother. Tyrael raised a brow at him, too.

"If Chalad'ar misbehaves…it would be the only time I would allow it," Tyrael nodded. "Try and see if you can. If you can't, then I'll just have to focus better."

"You are focusing. Chalad'ar is simply being a nuisance. You are a mortal, and that is why. Let me see if I can try and show you what you need to know. If it is too much, then I will withdraw."

"Very well," Tyrael nodded. Imperius watched everything carefully. Even Itherael did. Auriel did show a bit of worry in her stance, but she rested her hand on Anaurael's arm to give some comfort to her, too. At how Anaurael seemed to shiver, she knew they both worried over this.

Malthael vanished, and Tyrael felt a dull pulse in his mind. Then he actually felt Malthael give a mild sensation to look into the Chalice. Tyrael braced himself and looked into the ancient artifact. This time Chalad'ar behaved. It knew that both Aspects were there. As much as one didn't know what to do, the other was able to seek past the various wavelengths of Light. It taxed Tyrael's mind a bit, but the information was easily gleaned. And, much to both of their shocks, another tidbit of information was revealed. Tyrael didn't know what to think. Malthael would likely convince him to help test it.

"It has worked?" Itherael asked when Tyrael pulled away. Malthael reappeared next to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. It did. I don't think I would want to do such a thing again, though. My head hurts," Tyrael winced. "But, yes. This is what was discovered. Inarius needs to be emboldened to kill Lilith. He needs justified proof that what he has to do is for the best. He has worked for me as my general before. The sense of Justice is there. However, he needs another form of proof. I was told to consult with Greed. His goblins can get anywhere. Including to where she is trapped. He can collect the proof we need to help convince Inarius to take her out for good."

"Your mind is…interesting," Malthael mused.

"And my mind is just that. _My_ mind," Tyrael warned.

"Don't think I don't know that," he shrugged. "It is doubtful that I could do such a thing with any other. Angel minds are strong enough to resist my presence. But, a mortal mind with angelic mortality is different. However, I can only attempt such a thing with Anaurael as a bridge."

"Didn't you contact that Vecin seer in her dreams?" Itherael asked.

"I did. But it was in dreams. It was a…different wavelength. Also, she is half demon. I knew how to work with her soul in a dream state. I also have a small contact with her now, much to her dislike. But, with full angels, unless they are within Anaurael's mind, I am unable to hear them."

"A shame. You could have tried to see what those other mortal angels are thinking," Izarius said.

"True. But…there is no need to pollute my thoughts," Malthael seemed to smirk. Tyrael knew what Malthael wanted to try. He didn't like it. If he showed anything else, there was no notice.

"We'll talk later," Tyrael muttered.

"I know," Malthael nodded. Imperius was too concerned over Anaurael. She had begun to feel ill again. When her mark began to pulse faster within the circlet, he quickly charged over to an open ledge to let her vomit off the side. Itherael was very alarmed at this. She was getting ill way too quickly for her to gain any real nourishment to sustain herself.

"Has she been eating soft foods?" he asked.

"She has," Imperius muttered. He soothed her gently with his hand on her back. "Easy now."

"How…is this…easy?" she whimpered and coughed. Izarius already had some water, thanks to Darius's quick response. She rinsed out her mouth and got cradled by Imperius.

"You're starting to drop weight. I don't like that. Is there anything she can have?" he asked.

"Let me ask Ilerael," Malthael said and vanished. When he came back, he looked at Izarius. "Go to Lilaurael. She has warm broth with soft meat within it. It is what she eats in this time of illness. It may help Anaurael, too. Go swiftly."

"I shall!" Izarius nodded and vanished. Imperius couldn't risk moving with her. He needed her stomach to settle out first. The bowl of broth and meat was now held by Izarius, and Imperius was able to assist with the spoon. As much as he wasn't one to do such a task, he knew that this was needed. The broth was flavorful and very hearty, as well as light. It fully eased her and made her a touch sleepy.

Tyrael looked at her and suddenly checked the Chalice. On what he learned, he sighed and glanced at Malthael. His ancient, spiritual brethren glanced at him. Giving a small mutter, he walked over to Anaurael to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked gently.

"For now," she nodded.

"Good. Malthael and I need to talk about the room in the library. We don't want to stress you. Itherael, I know you wish to hear of this, too. You may as well follow us. And, don't worry, Imperius. You will be filled in. She needs you now. Auriel, if you wanted to follow us, you can," Tyrael said.

"I need to check on the Host. I may be able to drop by when I can," Auriel nodded. Imperius would have been curious as to what was going on, but he knew that Tyrael was right. Anaurael needed him a lot more from her weak condition.

"I'm taking her to my sanctum," Imperius said and rose up carefully with her in his arms. "Can you handle a quick teleport?"

"I should be okay," she nodded. Izarius teleported with them. Now that the three were alone, Tyrael glared hard at Malthael.

"You knew that Imperius would empower your body, didn't you?!" he snapped.

"The Vecin seer informed me. And she informed me to say nothing," Malthael shrugged.

"What is this?" Itherael asked now.

"Imperius was able to…do something with her…that only I thought I could do…" Tyrael grumbled. "I'm not sure how. But that mortal offspring in her now belongs to us both."

Itherael stopped all movements from his hovering. "He experienced pleasures of the flesh?!"

"You could say that," Tyrael sighed. "And the Chalice revealed that he plans, and will succeed, in having his own mortal child with her."

"I am…speechless…" Itherael admitted.

"And I refuse to let you possess me when I am with her," Tyrael growled out at Malthael. Itherael was taken by surprise again. Malthael simply chuckled. He knew that when Tyrael slept his body was open unless focused on. If his angelic self was preoccupied and away from Anaurael, he could see what he could do. He may even let Itherael in on his discovery. It would be nice to have an offspring from all of them. Even one from each of them. Wouldn't it? At least, he thought so.

Itherael was in deep thought over what he just learned. He knew what Talus'ar had told him. On looking at them, he said, "I need to return to my Library."

"Of course. You will know when we go to Zoltun Kulle's chamber," Malthael nodded. Tyrael also nodded, and Itherael moved off quickly. However, instead of going to his Library, he went to the Crystal Arch. Once he moved in front of the dual pillars, he seemed to hang his head in silence.

"Great Anu, I am sure you know why I am here," he whispered. "Can you please…give me a sign? As to why Anaurael must be subject to this? Surely, she can only belong to Imperius! All of this will degrade her mentality if it is not taken seriously! Is there no other way?"

As he hovered there in silence, his mental focus was suddenly pulled to the mental spire in Anaurael's mind. At the sensation of the wise, loving trust he was given, he found himself in complete awe. Anu wanted to answer him directly.

_YOU…ARE…WORTHY…_ Anu whispered to him.

"Of what?" he managed to ask.

_OFFSPRING…_ Anu said and went silent, but the sensation didn't leave. Anu wasn't done talking just yet. _CHAMPIONS…ARE NEEDED…TO BALANCE. YOU KNOW THIS..._

"But…Imperius will be furious of this! What will be done if he knows?"

_HE WILL…TALK…TO ME…_ Anu said once more. Then the feeling faded, and Itherael found himself hovering before the Crystal Arch. Anu's word was law. None of them could fight it. He was sure that such a conversation would come up after his champion was born. He sighed and seemed to nod with a slow form of acceptance.

"Of course, he will speak with you. Until then, I shall remain silent and watch from afar. It is all I can do now, it seems. I still feel that it is not fair to her, though. She deserves much more than this. She is a fighter. And a leader. For her to be subject to this…it does not sit well."

When he turned to leave, the sensation returned that Anu was there. And it was a completely agreeable sensation. But, there was also a hint of sorrow there. Anaurael had no choice in this matter. This was her fate. The angels needed champions quite badly now. Hell had powerful warriors all the time. Anu was trying to reclaim what Heaven had lost. The loss of two major sections struck hard. He was trying to help bring back the Valor that Heaven lost. He was seeking to restore Justice. He wanted to let angels once again find Wisdom in all things. He was urging angels to trust in what Fate was given to them. And, most of all, to never lose the Hope that everything would turn out the way things should.

Itherael bowed his head with understanding. As he moved back to his Library, he paused to see Imperius standing tall with Anaurael sitting up in his arms. She was resting her head against his shoulder, and they were watching the Silver City silently. They whispered to each other and laughed softly. Itherael chuckled and moved to stand with them.

He felt Anaurael rest a hand on his shoulder, and he reached up to squeeze her hand back. There was a calm that took over his thoughts now. She valued him quite highly. As they looked over the landscape around them, he found himself drawn back into her thoughts. But, she was the one the called him there. He was curious as to why she called for him.

"I can sense you," she said and moved into his arms to hug him. "You're troubled. Why?"

"I…" he sighed and clung to her gently. "I worry for you. Quite a bit now."

"I will always tell you that you don't need to," she smiled.

"I care very much about you."

"And I care greatly for you, too."

"You shouldn't have to go through so much," he whispered.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked softly. She found herself gazing up into his empty hood, and he was looking down at her. A kiss was now pressed to her mouth that bordered on something other than chaste, but he held back. As he held her now, her mind was struggling to find out why this was so familiar to her. But, thanks to Imperius, her thoughts were disrupted and settled when he began to physically whisper to her. Her instinctive response to listen and respond had kicked in.

"Answer him. I'll still be here with you," Itherael said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes and giggled at Imperius.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Oh, just how it would have been interesting if I was able to ride around on your shoulders. Of course, not now," she said. At the slow glance he gave her, she started laughing softly.

"I refuse to do that," he snorted. Itherael was able to chuckle. When Tyrael was seen approaching, Imperius shifted his attention to him.

"One of the guards in my chambers in Kurast was able to tell me that the chamber in question has been accessed. Finally. Greed was able to help to counter the wards there," Tyrael said.

"Any traps?" Itherael asked.

"A few, but they were more physical, if anything. The Nephalem was able to easily counter them all. Anything dealing with Zoltun Kulle takes instant priority over all else. A mass amount of literature was discovered. The Horadric scribes are now going through it to see what can be salvaged and repurposed for today's standards. But, I am worried. If we find the plans to make another Black Soulstone…what do we do with them?"

"Destroy them," Imperius glowered out.

"Or we seal them here in the High Heavens," Itherael said.

"No! That thing was an abomination! I will not allow another to be created!" Imperius snapped. At the feel of Anaurael's hand to his cheek, he seemed to tremble for control.

"Hush, love. This is _if_ they are found. If they are, maybe the plans can be used for only demons. But, we also remember what Malthael tried to do. We cannot let that happen again. The most we can do is lock the plans away. At the same time, we do not want them stolen. Maybe it would be best for these possible plans to be destroyed," she said calmly.

"As much as what you say is feasible, I still believe they should be destroyed," he said with a sigh. When she went to move her hand, he stopped her. "Keep it there. For me."

"Of course," she smiled. After another moment of recollection, he regarded Tyrael.

"If these plans are found, we shall call a vote. I'm sure you know what my vote will be," he said.

"I am well aware," Tyrael nodded. When Malthael appeared he was mildly glared at, but he knew why. He simply shrugged and would stick with his talk that he was killing demons. It mattered not to him on what happened before.

"And Itherael…" Anaurael said. "I don't think I would want you to visit Zoltun's chamber. It…really doesn't feel safe to me at all…"

"Is that so?" Itherael asked. At her small nod, he nodded back. "Then I shall not visit them."

"Thank you," she swallowed. Now he saw that she truly did care about him. His love for her grew even more. Imperius glanced over at Izarius when another bowl of meaty broth was brought over.

"Take it to my sanctum. Have Darius check on the troops to ensure they are training well. And what are those round things in the broth?" Imperius asked.

"They are called beans. They are supposed to be very nutrient rich for growing offspring," Izarius said. "I shall do as you ask."

"Good," Imperius nodded. When he felt Anaurael start to overheat, he moved swiftly to his sanctum. He wanted her to remove the gown she wore to start cooling down. When he held her against his core, she actually said it felt cooling to her. "Does it? This helps you?"

"Yes," she said softly and snuggled into him. When she started to tremble and cry, he knew it was from the hormone buildup. He ran his hands over her back as he cradled her to let the venting happen. When she finally went silent, he noticed she was sleeping. He let his Song out softly to help her sleep deeper. He knew she desperately needed it.


	70. Chapter 70

Back out in the hallway, Izarius was keeping watch over where the inner sanctum door had sealed up. Any that wished to see Imperius were sent away with a statement that he was tending to Anaurael. None questioned him after that. It was too important to keep her calm and well rested. The double pregnancy she was bearing was going to tax her each time. Even Malthael left her mind alone to ensure she could rest properly. He was far too intrigued with the new chamber revealed.

"What do we know?" Malthael asked Tyrael when they approached the ancient room.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now," Tyrael shrugged. "Kulle's works were removed and being studied. With intense caution, of course."

"As always…" Malthael agreed. "Hmm. Should I speak with that Vecin seer?"

"You could. I'll be going over what is in the room," he nodded. Malthael vanished and reappeared before Myriam's wagon. She was flirting with Lyndon, and the scoundrel was completely enjoying it. But, at the sight of Malthael, she sighed.

"_Celsa_, we are going to have to continue this at another time. My attention needs to be focused elsewhere. Ah! Give me twenty minutes," she smiled.

"I'm counting the seconds!" he grinned. She laughed and let him walk off. Then she glanced at Malthael with a form of irritation.

"I'm sure you were expecting me?" Malthael mused.

"As much as I wish I was not," she scoffed. "What do you wish to know?"

"I want to know what to expect in the room that was just discovered. Tyrael also wanted to know," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What you see is what you get. As long as the girl does not go in there, all will be fine."

"Something will trigger?"

"Yes. Her panic. We do not want that. She is far more sensitive than she seems. You do not want her babies harmed, yes? So, do not bring her here. The more she is kept safe, the better off things will be. It is what I said before."

"True. And…you were correct about the new body forming. I thank you."

"For what it's worth, you're welcome. I do worry for the girl, though."

"She has been getting quite ill of late."

"She has! Oh! The poor dear! I have something to help with that. Here!" she said and moved her bulk into her wagon and brought out a small teabag. "Seep this in hot water and let her drink the tea. She can reuse this as much as she wants. Just dry it out and it can be reused."

"I'll take it," Izarius said when he appeared from Malthael's prodding. "Malthael cannot handle anything, but I'll ensure she gets this. You have my thanks."

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, and she regarded him carefully. "How deep is your love for the girl? The one you call your sister?"

"Her health and happiness is my first priority. I only see her as my sister. Nothing more," Izarius said. "I understand why you said what you did before, but no more of that!"

"Yes, yes, of course, _celsa_. You do not have to worry about that. But, do remember. The more she is here with us and not up there, the weaker her babies will be. Try and keep her up there as much as you can. I am sure you know this."

"We all do," Malthael said with boredom. "What you speak of is…redundant."

"It is not!" she insisted. "I am only reinstating it to show importance!"

"Trust me. She is not coming down here if she does not have to," Izarius said.

"Good. Ah, at some point, you may want to check on Itherael," she said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Malthael asked. At her nod, she suddenly turned to see two children running at them. Many of the Horadrim had small children and didn't feel comfortable leaving them behind in other families. As long as they were looked after and kept safe, Tyrael was fine with it. Since they were in Kurast, there was a babysitting section set up. These two boys were able to slip away to explore.

"See?! I _told_ you that angels existed!" the blond-haired boy said and pointed at Izarius.

"That's fake!" the other brown-haired child said. Izarius now looked at the children and chuckled. Miriam only grinned at this.

"Oh, no, child. I am quite real," Izarius nodded. "And also very busy."

"If you're real, then why didn't you save my Mum when the demons attacked?" the boy asked. Izarius knelt down on one knee to regard the child easily.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked.

"Um…four years ago. I'm twelve years now. My Dad just barely got me out with him in time. Mum gave herself up to keep us safe," the boy frowned. Miriam shook her head sadly. Malthael merely listened in his invisible state. It didn't matter to him at all.

"I am sorry to hear of the loss of your mother," Izarius said softly. "But, at the time, I was stationed elsewhere. Also, angels were forbidden to hold back demon attacks. There was a pact made long ago that kept us from doing this. Demons disregard everything. However, things are slowly changing now. We will guide those down the right path to kill these demons."

"There was something that I have. Um…if I give it to you, can you use it to find the one that killed my Mum? It's a claw. I think," the boy said. Now Malthael gave his direct attention. Even Myriam was intrigued. The boy's friend had already run off on hearing his name get called.

"You say you have a piece of the demon that killed your mother? Hmm. Yes. Bring it to me," Izarius nodded and stood up. The child nodded back and ran off. He came back moments later with the claw-like item, and Izarius knelt down again to see what was brought. The item took two hands for the boy to hold, but it would have fit in his large hand easily.

"Dad doesn't know I have this," the boy frowned. Izarius took it carefully and studied it silently. He reached for the mirror at his side to contact Greed. Gurzick appeared shortly after with a nod.

"Greed, this is a claw from a demon that slaughtered this boy's mother about four years ago. Think you can find out if this demon still lives?" Izarius asked and handed over the claw.

"Oooh! I _love_ a challenge like this!" Greed cackled from the crown. "Hmm. This is not a claw. It's a tooth. Not too sharp, from what I can tell, so an older demon, for sure. There is dried blood on it, as well as in the root section, so the tooth was healthy. Likely got knocked out. It happens quite a bit with fighting brutes. It looks like an outer tusk, too, from how it curves like a claw. A mature one, at that. I have an idea of what sort of tooth this is, as well as from which demon, but demon teeth do grow back. Four years you said? The missing tooth may not be as large as the other. It tends to take about ten years for full, large tooth regeneration for some demons. Especially one of this size and shape. Powerful demons have regeneration, but brutes love the scars they get. It's a form of bragging to them. I will need it brought to me to study it further. Did the cub want this back?"

"Did you want that back? Or can Greed keep it?" Izarius asked the child.

"If the killer of my Mum can be found and killed, then it can be kept by him. I won't need it," the boy nodded. Gurzick came to and looked in his bag to pull out an exquisitely made dagger to give the child in return for the tooth.

"If I do not find the one that killed her, then you may trade that back for this tooth," Greed said. "Let that be my contract with you."

"Wow…" the boy gaped.

"Just don't go using that until you are trained on how to use it. And don't show it off yet," Izarius warned. The boy nodded. "Where is your father?"

"Oh. I can get him," the boy said and scampered off. A short moment later, he was dragging a man in Horadric dress similar to Lorath's dress back by the hand.

"Easy, Rondal!" the man said. At the sight of Izarius and Gurzick, he paused.

"Greetings. I am Izarius, an angel of the High Heavens. I was here on small business when your son told me of his issue with a demon murdering his mother, and your wife. He kept a piece of the demon all this time. Did you know this?" he asked.

"What?! You did?!" the man gaped at his son.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Rondal whimpered.

"It's fine. But…why?" he asked.

"In case…we could find the one that…killed Mum…and…" the boy sniffled and got pulled up by his father to get comforted. Miriam already had a handkerchief to dab away the tears she felt.

"I don't know what happened to that thing after we fled. Or what happened to her," the masked man swallowed. "But…if answers could be found and justice met…"

"We'll find out what happened. Give details of her last location to another to get a map drawn up. Then give it to Gurzick, here. If we can pinpoint anything after so long, we will tell you," Izarius nodded. Another demon dead was just one more demon to cross off the long list. At a nudge to his mind, Izarius stood up tall again. "I need to return to the High Heavens. I'll deliver the herbal remedy to my sister. Give Gurzick all the information you can."

"Oh! There is something you must know!" the man said.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That wall that we found in the hidden oasis chamber. It said another prophecy. That a mortal form of the Angiris Council would be created. To match what is done in the High Heavens," he said. Now Izarius gave off the sensation of disbelief.

"I shall inform Tyrael," Malthael nodded and vanished.

"I need to tell Imperius this," Izarius said.

"No. Not yet," Myriam advised. "Wait until her current ones are born. Then it will be safe."

"That's right. Stress. Very well," Izarius nodded. He made sure that Malthael got the mental message, too. She nodded and watched him vanish. When father and son left, she saw Lyndon returning.

"I told you I would count the seconds!" he grinned.

"I knew you would," she giggled and leaned her heavily busted bulk on her staff.

"Now, ah, where were we?" he asked. As they started up their conversation, Malthael had moved right to Tyrael to mutter in his ear. Now he turned to stare at his spiritual brother with shock.

"It is what was just told by that female," Malthael shrugged. "And, of course, Imperius cannot know just yet. You would know why."

"I understand that, but…how?! A mortal Council?! It makes no sense!" Tyrael argued.

"Think about it," Malthael said carefully.

"Then how would Hope come around?" he growled out. That actually had Malthael pause.

"When the time comes…we will know…" Malthael responded wisely. In a way, Tyrael was disgusted. And he now realized why Itherael felt as he did. The elusive Archangel may not have admitted anything, but Tyrael was able to pick up on various sensations now. As he thought about this, he realized that he didn't want to share her with any others. Imperius was the only exception. Just as he was about to redirect his attention back to the current issue at hand, he felt a soft pulse to his mind. Anaurael was trying to call him back to Heaven.

"I'll be back here later," Tyrael said. "Anaurael just called for me."

"Did she? Interesting. I shall inform Izarius to give a message for you," Malthael seemed to chuckle. Tyrael teleported back to Heaven and found himself in her room. Imperius had to check on the troops, and she was left alone. Izarius was trying to get hot water for her to set up the tea, and he was now giving Lorath the message about Tyrael's call to the High Heaven's. Azarius, Mithus and Darius were there, but they wouldn't respond to her unless she requested them.

She was sitting on a small, hand-carved oak wood and plushy cushioned stool as she gazed out a window. She was wearing a light, golden gown to keep herself from overheating, and she was rocking herself gently with her arms crossed over her belly. She was only doing this because she felt a touch ill. The breeze that came in did calm her, but only by so much. He moved to her side to kneel down to see her at eye level. "Anaurael? Are you all right?"

"Imperius…had to check on the troops…" she sighed. "I'm…so tired…"

"And you can't sleep?" he frowned.

"When Imperius holds me to his core, I sleep easily then. His aura cools me. Likely because we share the same Light," she smiled softly. "But…I get lonely so easily now…"

"You have Darius and your brothers here," he chuckled softly. "Even Izarius."

"That isn't the type of comfort I crave," she said softly. Now he looked at her and was able to gather her up into his arms to carry her. Azarius was quick to get a larger chair for him to sit in to hold her in his lap. She pressed into him, and he squeezed her.

"Feel better?" he asked. At her nod, he smiled and gently ran a hand along her back. She looked at him and planted a desperate kiss on his mouth. Then she pressed her face against his neck. She was troubled, and he gestured for her to talk about it.

"I don't know why," she shivered, and he squeezed her. "I feel…strange. Around Itherael. Like there's…something missing about him. I can't put my finger on it."

"How is that?" he asked.

"I feel like there is more between him and I. That…something more had happened. I don't know. Maybe it's just me," she sighed and rested against him. When he saw Malthael appear before him, a gesture to say nothing was done.

"She cannot hear me. I am able to only speak to you. If she knows I am here, then my focus will break. Itherael…did…become something more. Anu required it. She was forced to forget," Malthael said. Tyrael's breathing slowed as if to comfort her, but it was carefully restrained control. "Her mind subconsciously remembered how to make herself forget. Itherael did not want to do anything more…but…Anu ordered it. In order for the champion in her soul to become whole. Do not worry about Auriel. Her essence of Hope is always very strong. So, Itherael shared his Song and physical form with her. It had to be done. He does not wish for it to happen again."

"Anu requires much. Doesn't he?" Tyrael said, but it was also said in a way to comfort Anaurael. "Of course, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Itherael does see you as his sister. He protects and cares about you very much."

"He is madly in love with her," Malthael muttered out. That had Tyrael sigh, and he forced a chuckle when Anaurael pressed into him even more. "Watch how he is with her next time."

"Tyrael," she said. "What do you think of Inarius?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked with a small smile. At the look she gave him, he tickled her lightly to hear her laugh. "I honestly don't know what to think about him. In all honesty."

"I see. And where is El'druin?" she frowned.

"Right here," he said and gestured to how the glowing sword hung at his hip. "I always have El'druin with me. If I need it, I can rest my hand on the hilt. Why?"

"I thought you always had to hold it," she blinked.

"That was before I had carrier for it," he smiled. "I can't hold it all the time. Such as if I need to sleep or bathe. Most of the time, I just keep my hand on the hilt as I walk."

"You missed a time when you don't hold it."

"Hmm?"

"When you're with me," she blushed. A slow smile spread over his lips, and he kissed her in a rather gentle manner. Her hand moved to caress his cheek.

"How could I forget that?" he seemed to ask in a teasing way. At her look of mild scolding, he grinned and tickled her again. "I do need to get back to Sanctuary."

"Must you go?" she frowned.

"I have a new room to excavate. I need to oversee it."

"How long…do you think it will be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't leave her," Malthael warned. "She cannot have any stress. Izarius has already spoken with the one called Lorath. Your absence is understood."

"Then again," Tyrael thought as he regarded her. "If I'm called here, it's mainly for you. Your, ah, delicate state is always a first priority. I believe I'll stay. If an emergency comes up, that is when I will go. I think you need me more."

"I really do," she whispered. Then she gasped and moved quickly to lean over the ledge to vomit. That had him grimace and move to help her.

"Yeah, you do," he sighed. Then he looked down at the dizzying ground below them with a small grin on how to cheer her up. "Hmm. It looks like your room is directed over the city of Kingsport. I could be wrong, but, if I'm not, make sure you aim for Lyndon. The scoundrel that likes to flirt."

That got her laughing a touch painfully after she rinsed out her mouth with some water. Even Darius chuckled at that. Azarius and Mithus only nodded with agreement. The rest of Tyrael's time was devoted to ensuring her proper health and care. He had no choice.


	71. Chapter 71

It was an hour later when Anaurael found herself alone again. Something did appear from Kulle's library that required Tyrael's direct attention. Izarius was there for her, but he knew she needed another form of comfort that he couldn't provide. He didn't want to get Itherael. That would only endanger things. He would have gotten her parents, but her mother was suffering through her first pregnancy month as much as her daughter was. Ilerael had his hands full.

"Hush, sister," Izarius whispered. "Maybe we could play a game?"

"What sort of game?" she asked.

"Well," he mused. "Greed left a lot of treasures here. Why don't you close your eyes, and I'll put something in your hands for you to guess what it is. Will that work?"

"Oh! Yes. We can do that!" she nodded. He had her in his lap, and he moved her gently to a chair. At the gesture to close her eyes, she giggled and did just that. He glanced through the chests and pulled out an intricate necklace. Setting it in her hands, she thought as she examined it by touch.

"Don't say anything, Malthael!" Izarius warned when he appeared. "It's a game we are playing. She is trying to find out what she is holding by touch alone."

"Ah. I will not interfere," Malthael nodded with a quiet chuckle. Now that she was given mental games to play, he actually felt the need to help her. Appearing in her mind, he saw what she was holding as she tried to guess. At another quiet chuckle, she smiled on recognizing his tone.

"You aren't going to spoil it for me?" she asked.

"No. This is good for you," he nodded. Then he moved to kneel behind her on the mossy rock she sat on. She leaned back into his chest and he chuckled. She still kept her eyes closed, and she felt his armored gloved hands start to move over her shoulders.

"Do you think you could give me some hints?" she mused.

"Hmm…" he thought. "It's jewelry."

"Is it? Ah…oh! It has to be a necklace from how long it is," she thought and ran her hand over chain. "And it's looped."

"Good guess," he whispered and moved his invisible mouth to kiss under her ear.

"What's this about?" she murmured when his mouth found hers.

"Tell me…" he said and took her hand. "What do you feel?"

"Let's see," she said. He placed her hand on his face. "Ahh. There's a nose. I feel…eyes? And…how odd! Hair? Huh! Not much, but I do feel it. Some, at least. It's a bit long in the back, and it's short up top. It seems to come down over your ears, so it may not be short at all. I actually…like feeling your hair…"

"Do you?"

"I do," she said, and her hand trailed back to his mouth. She heard him panting for a form of control. "Izarius is waiting for me to answer. Isn't he?"

"He can wait…a bit longer…" he growled and pushed past her hand to claim her mouth again. Ten minutes later, she was opening her eyes to see her brother patiently waiting.

"I told him not to interfere," Izarius chuckled softly and shook his head. At the blush she gave, he laughed and moved to her side to squeeze her. "Did you want to try again?"

"In time," she nodded. "Right now, I think I'm good. I actually want to do something else."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can you walk the Halls with me?" she smiled. Malthael was quick to appear and nod his approval at this. She changed into a gown that was light enough to keep from heat, but was heavy enough in the cloth to keep from being sheer. Silver threading seemed to glitter from it as she moved. The Horadric necklace at her throat seemed to reflect off any light that hit it. Her slippers made soft sounds as she moved on the diamond and marble tiles. Azarius, Mithus and Darius walked behind her. Izarius had her loop her arm in his as they walked. Malthael walked evenly behind them all.

"I know where we can go. The Silver Spire is one of the tallest places in the High Heavens," Izarius said. She beamed and they headed there. Any angels they saw had given a nod of respect to her. Her mark flared out with approval when she smiled and waved back. It felt good for her to walk. Being cooped up in her room for so long truly did start to get to her.

After a while, she stopped at a particular part of the railing that showed a vast expansion of the Silver City. The view was breathtaking. Then, for some reason, she started to sing. There were no words, though. It had started out as a soft humming. Then the humming got louder and stronger. Izarius paused and stared at her in shock. A moment longer and she was simply singing out loud notes of varying pitch. It sounded like a haunting, yet soothing melody that naturally moved with the wind. Her voice even held multiple, echoed tones when she did this. It was almost as though she was using various wave-lengths of the air around her to amplify herself instinctively.

"What is she…?" Malthael asked. He was captivated by what she was doing. It was almost an operatic level, but the song she did had a far more mystifying effect than true opera.

"She's singing…" Izarius breathed. "She doesn't need true words to do this, either. There was only one other time that she did this. But, she was overheard and ridiculed. Her voice was perfection, and the ones that heard it had teased her horribly. So, she never sang again after that. Soft humming was the most she could bring herself to do. I tried to encourage her to sing again, but she always felt embarrassed after what happened. And yet…she's singing now…and it's the exact same way as before."

Her other three brothers were in complete awe. Her singing seemed to echo and carry on the wind as it moved through the spires and hallways. Imperius was training his troops when he heard it. He stopped dead in his movements and turned to where the sound was coming from. Even his troops stopped in pure shock and awe.

"Imperius?" Titharius asked with a touch of confusion.

"Who is that?" Imperius asked to no one in particular with a harsh whisper. He was simply speechless. The singing got even louder. It began to embolden any that heard it. Auriel had gasped from where she was in the Gardens and had turned to face where the sound was coming from. Itherael was even pulled from his research from Talus'ar. Inarius was brooding when he heard the mystical sound and had to catch his breath. Malthael had to get Tyrael. She was still singing when Tyrael had reappeared, and he was stunned. Izual had appeared shortly after at his side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Malthael told me…she's singing…" Tyrael whispered. El'druin even seemed to be glowing in sync to the tune she was giving out. When Imperius finally appeared, he could only watch her from where he was. He didn't want to disturb the singing at all. Auriel was next to show up with Itherael. They both looked at each other and back to the singer. The wind seemed to pull at Anaurael wildly, but she didn't move. It was her hair that moved for her. The perfect, straight strands flared out around her like a molten gold circle of wings that shimmered and glowed in tune with her mark. After her hair resettled, the singing began to get softer.

After another minute, the song finally died down to a close. Smiling, she turned and froze at the mass audience. At her look of panic, Imperius was the one that moved to her side to lift her into his arms. He recognized what it was that she was singing. He now had a lot of questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a Song?!" he asked in a demanding way.

"What?!" she gaped.

"She did not know," Itherael said.

"Anaurael," Auriel said gently. "That was your Song. All of us in the Silver City heard it."

"I…" she blinked and started to shake.

"Why didn't she do this before?" Tyrael asked.

"She was teased by villagers," Izarius said. Imperius seemed to grumble at that. "She didn't do this anymore after that happened."

"Anaurael, calm yourself. You are not in trouble," Imperius said. She nodded and relaxed. Then he looked at Izarius. "Who were these mortal wretches that forced her to stop Singing?!"

"It's not important," Anaurael said softly.

"It is to me," he said and regarded her. "An angel's Song is as important as the air one breathes. You were deprived of being able to Sing. I know you were able to hum. As you put it. But Singing like this is an act of joy. Of life. You were denied that. I see it as a direct offense. Tell me. How did they taunt you into stopping your Song?"

"Oh," she swallowed. "They said I was off-key. That my voice made their ears bleed, and that I should stop and never do it again."

"Find them. Now. When they are found, I want to know!" Imperius snapped. He truly did see it as a horrific offense. "What they did was sacrilege! All this time she could have been Singing! Izarius! Do you know what they look like?!"

"I do remember," Izarius nodded. "I shall search now."

"Do not be away for long, brother," Anaurael said gently.

"But, before he goes," Malthael said. "Can you Sing again?"

"I can," she nodded. Imperius moved to face the Silver City she was watching over before. They both seemed to blend together like a set of golden statues. Her molten gold hair was like a small cloak over his shoulder as he held her upright. Her mark glowed in sync with his form from within the matching halo-circlet she wore to compliment his. Her topaz blue eyes gazed out over the Silver City with him silently. Then she started to hum. And she let it build.

When she started to Sing again, he let out his own Song to gently compliment hers. Itherael was watching with disbelief. The tones were matching. Where hers were high and light, Imperius's tones were deep with depth and volume. When their Song flowed on the wind, for just a moment, a golden aura glowed over all of the buildings and tall spires. Every part of the Silver City was touched. It was as though she was singing out the very Aspects that made up Anu and the vastness of Heaven. Imperius's powerful will of Valor added to the emboldening of the Song with a perfect harmonic balance.

"She truly is his missing Light," Auriel whispered.

"If any need proof, this is it," Tyrael nodded with a smile. All save Imperius and Anaurael turned when Inarius appeared. He had to find out who was Singing. On seeing who it was, he could only stare in silent, awestruck wonder. Izual glanced over silently to keep a careful watch on him.

"Do not disturb them," Itherael whispered.

"I was not planning to," Inarius said lightly. Malthael seemed to mutter his distaste, but it was done quietly to not draw attention to himself. When the duet finally managed to die off into silence, Imperius simply stood with Anaurael in his arms in silence. Then they looked at each other and laughed softly together. He had her rest on his shoulder easily as he turned to regard them all.

"Izarius. Find them. Now," Imperius ordered. Izarius nodded and teleported away. "As for the rest of you, other than Tyrael, disperse as needed and see to the Angelic Host. Tyrael, I need to speak with you. Privately. Follow me."

"Of course," Tyrael nodded. Itherael chuckled and went back to his Library. Auriel easily went to check on the reactions of the Angelic Host. Inarius had questions, but he had to wait. When Imperius was like this, he knew how stubborn he could be. When he left, Izual nodded respectfully and left to follow him to keep tabs on him. Malthael didn't want to leave, but he knew he could still hear everything through Anaurael. Unlike the others, he couldn't hide from Imperius. He and Anaurael shared the same Light. It was possible for him to hide away in the same way he did in the bedroom, but it was risky with Imperius around. His aura might be seen. Imperius had marked him directly.

"Did you know of Anaurael's Song?" Imperius asked Tyrael as they walked.

"No. I doubt that anyone knew that she had one. And the two of you have the same Song," he pointed out. At that, Anaurael blushed softly.

"It's a given," Imperius nodded. "We share the same Light."

"I enjoyed Singing with you," she said softly.

"And I with you," he chuckled and squeezed her. "We shall do that more often."

"Like with flying?" she giggled.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I did find it interesting that all of the Silver City flashed gold. If for a moment," Tyrael commented. At this, they both looked at him. "Neither of you noticed?"

"No! I was focused on Singing!" she blinked.

"As was I. Did it really?" Imperius asked.

"It did," Tyrael said. "But, now I have to ask. Anaurael, what made you decide to Sing?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I was just…feeling so happy! That something wanted to come out to show how much happiness I had. I don't really…remember anything after that, though…"

"You don't?" Imperius asked. At the shake of her head, he asked, "You remember how we Sang? Or do you not remember that?"

"I do. I suppose when I Sing alone, it feels…one-sided. As though, yes, I'm happy, but it's not complete. I guess. It's the only thing I can think of," she shrugged.

"And with me?" he asked. As her response, she moved in close to press a kiss to his mouth from within his helm. "You are mine. You know this."

"I do," she nodded.

"I love you," he muttered and kissed her.

"I love you," she murmured and kissed him back. "Do you need to train the troops again?"

"In time. Right now, I need to Sing again with you. But not out here," he said.

"Oh. Tyrael had to leave from a discovery from that room," she said. Now he looked at Tyrael.

"Yes. We found his notes on how he started to make the Black Soulstone. Not completed, but they are scattered. We found the first few pages," Tyrael said.

"Where else would they be scattered?" he asked.

"We may need to go back to Caldeum. His archives were in the deserts there. The Nephalem can go there and help us search. It will need to be done to find the rest," Tyrael explained.

"Fine. See to it," Imperius nodded.

"You Sang beautifully, by the way," he said to Anaurael. At her soft blush, he added, "And when Izarius finds the ones that forced you to stop, I want to help Imperius bring them to justice."

"Agreed," Imperius nodded. "You will be called for."

"We should get Greed to help. You know how much he adores those that slander me," she grinned. Imperius gave a side-long glance at Tyrael's chuckle.

"Very true! I'll fill him in," Tyrael grinned. When he teleported back to Sanctuary, Imperius moved her into his sanctum. Once it sealed up and she was undressed, he pulled her close to his core.

"Sing with me," he whispered. She smiled and gladly did as he asked.


	72. Chapter 72

Izarius was relentless in his search. First he went to Westmarch to find her parents. They had to know that Anaurael had a Song. When he told them, they were both in complete shock.

"The next time she Sings, I want to know," Ilerael said.

"I will fetch you," Izarius nodded.

"What was it like when Imperius Sang with her?" Lilaurael asked.

"You will have to see for yourself," he chuckled. "Right now, he wants me to find the ones that upset her and kept her from Singing. He finds it a complete act of sacrilege."

"It would be considered that. We want to be there, too," Ilerael said.

"Tyrael also wishes to be present," Malthael said when he appeared. "Her Song is utter perfection. The half demons will regret speaking to her. This I vow."

"I'm sure that all of the High Heavens will want justice to be done," Izarius said.

"Who were the ones that insulted her?" Lilaurael asked.

"A group of village girls. They caught Anaurael Singing and were jealous that she outclassed them. So they all ganged up on her. There were roughly, ah, four of them. It was later that I learned that there was a singing contest. I know that Anaurael would not have joined, but they wanted to wipe out the competition. These were also the same girls that she tried to befriend. I know what they look like. In fact, they were the ones demanding protection against Malthael's attacks. And they egged on about the two of you that both of you were in league with him after you lead them to safety," he said.

"Oh. Yes. Them," Ilerael snorted.

"Hmm…" Malthael thought. "I wonder if Anu will allow me to appear. To help with judgment. Ah. Yes. I have been granted reprieve. Do find them. Quickly."

"And you intend to be reborn as a mortal? Why not simply ask Anu to let you return in full?" Ilerael asked. "It makes no sense to me."

"It is temporary for me to appear," Malthael sighed. "And only in dire circumstances concerning Anaurael. I was able to appear to cull the demon that refused to let her leave. It would have destroyed her offspring and his champion. This act discovered is just as treacherous. She was denied the right to show her angelic bloodline. Although humans cannot see it, she was pushed to guilt when she attempted to show such happiness. It is treason."

"Let me contact Greed," Izarius said and pulled out the small mirror.

"Is that how you call him?" Lilaurael smiled.

"Yes. He gave me this mirror and told me to say his name," he chuckled. When Gurzick appeared, the situation was explained. Gurzick was hopping mad.

"I find! Yes!" he growled. "Girl good! Not bad!"

"We know," Ilerael nodded.

"How did she sound?" Greed asked from the crown.

"The next time she Sings, I will call you," Izarius promised. "Right now, we have four girls to find. The sooner the better. Anaurael didn't want me to be gone for long."

"I'll help Greed with descriptions. You go back to protect her," Ilerael nodded. "I know who the culprits are. Malthael? Is something wrong?"

"Heaven. All of us. Now," Malthael muttered. Lilaurael was quick to leave. "Imperius and Anaurael are giving an encore performance. It was demanded."

Within seconds they were in Heaven. Even Tyrael was there to stand with them. He even had Lorath and Xavian with him. He wanted them to witness it.

"It was fine," Tyrael chuckled. "But, we need to head to the Crystal Arch."

"They are Singing there?" Ilerael asked.

"Itherael wanted them to try something. Talus'ar had revealed some information to him. He wants to see if it's true," Izual said when he approached. He nodded to the two Horadric men that accompanied Tyrael to show they were tolerable. They nodded back in kind.

"Then let's go!" Greed cackled.

"You need to hide," Izarius warned him. At that, Gurzick teleported away. Malthael only smirked and followed the others. When they got there, Imperius was standing behind Anaurael near the center of the pillars of crystalline Light with his hands on her shoulders. She didn't see her parents or anyone else, though. She was readying herself to Sing.

"Ready?" Imperius chuckled.

"What does Itherael hope to happen?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I am unsure. We will find out. Now…Sing with me?" he asked gently. She nodded and let the Song build with soft humming. Then it got louder and bolder. Imperius began to add in his sub-harmonics to underlay and compliment hers. Neither of them saw how the pillars began to glow brilliantly. Then an angel formed. The two of them were able to perform the Lightsong by themselves. Anaurael's Song truly did intertwine all five Aspects within it.

Those witnessing this were struck with another form of speechless awe. The two of them kept Singing, and even more angels appeared. They looked far more battle-ready, and just as powerful. Titharius was quick to walk up to them to greet them with the others and guide them to the Halls of Valor for training. Females and males appeared one after the other. In rapid succession. Such a thing had never happened before in all of the angelic history they had.

"I never thought…that our daughter…could do this…" Lilaurael whispered as tears fell from how beautiful the Song was. Ilerael pulled her close to hug her.

"We'll find the ones that kept her from Singing. You know we will!" he growled out. Over a hundred angels were born from the powerful Song. It was more than any of them could have ever expected. This was how Heaven's ranks would rebuild.

When Gurzick listened for Greed, the demon lord was in silent wonder. He glared at his minions and shouted, "_Find those humans! Find them!_"

"_My Greatness of Greats?_" a minion asked.

"_All this time, I could have been listening to such things! I want more! When she does this, I want one there to listen. Hmm. She needs shiny things to compliment this sound. I will look for things. But, find those humans that kept her from making this sound! Go!_" Greed ordered and twirled his shovel menacingly to show he meant it. As always, the spell of greed didn't just amount to treasures. He loved knowledge and anything else that caught his fancy. This was now something he would always want. He wanted to hear Anaurael Sing more. He felt deprived that she had this talent and was too scared to use it. All this time, he could have had beautiful music fill his realm! He was not happy.

Another five minutes of Singing had passed before the Song finally dwindled down. When they were told of how many angels had emerged, Imperius was in complete shock.

"Are you serious?! Over a hundred?!" he asked.

"Yes," Itherael nodded. "They are all now training. And they are all exceptionally powerful."

"I wonder what would happen if she Sang with all of us," Auriel said.

"She needs her voice to recover first," Tyrael said. "And now, I wonder if this is how I can Sing with all of you, too. I'll need to test it."

"So many new angels…" Imperius was still amazed.

"I suppose…we will need to come here to Sing…a lot more…" Anaurael seemed to shiver. He pulled her up into his arms to hug her. "Do you need to train them?"

"I will need to train them…" he said. Then he paused when she started humming again. He had to Sing with her once more. Something was urging him to do it. This time, their tones were of an equal balance. And the angel that emerged from the Arch next was massive, swift and ready to defend anything that attacked the High Heavens. This was unexpected. It wasn't Anu's champion, but this angel would be the first to lead any counter attacks that would dare to strike against Heaven's forces with the massive, angelic, two-handed grandfather sword he bore with both large hands. He could easily hold it in one hand when it was not in use, and that was done so now.

He stood as tall as Imperius and was twice as massive. He even bore a floating, slender circlet of gold with small decorative notches over his silver hooded form to show how powerful he truly was. There was far more armor than cloth over his form, but he did have a tassel of gold and silver decoration coming out from his hips both front and back to waver regally as he moved. He was clearly an Archangel. His silver and gold armor seemed to sparkle as he moved with heavy steps away from the pillars of crystalline Light. Even as his white tendrils of wings moved, he already knew what he had to do. Anaurael and Imperius could only stare with shock when their Song finally came to a stop.

"Hello, my brothers and sisters," the Archangel said in a deep, regal tone. "I am Imperael. I shall be guarding the Diamond Gates. Any that attempt to get past me will be questioned. Heavily."

"Did we just…call him…?" Anaurael asked with a soft whisper.

"We are going to be doing a _lot_ of Singing here," Imperius chuckled.

"His name is like a mix of ours!" she said with a touch of surprise.

"Very true. Maybe this will give us an idea of what to name Anu's champion. Our offspring. What do you think of the name Anarius?" Imperius whispered to her. That made her blush and nod. "Good. It will be done."

When Imperael turned to look at the ones that called him forth to the High Heaven's, he walked over to them and knelt with reverent respect. His massive sword was angled away from her to show honor and silent servitude. Anaurael was let down and she hugged him.

"Sister, thank you for calling me here," he whispered. "If you need my aid, fetch for me."

"I will," she nodded. "There is to be a judgment here soon."

"Is there?" he asked and looked at her. She nodded and told him what happened in her youth. "I will be there! If it was not for your Song, I would not be here now!"

"Anaurael, let him touch your mark," Malthael said when he walked up to her. "He will help protect you when you need his help. You can call to him this way. And he'll be able to see me."

"Brother, I need your hand," she said to Imperael. He nodded and let her take his massive forefinger to place directly on her glowing mark. He seemed to droop a bit with a touch of relief. "I can now call you this way. You can also sense any distress from me. Also, if you fall in battle, I may be able to give you another chance of rebirth."

"Thank you," he whispered. She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth to show he was her brother. He hugged her to him again in a protective way, and now he looked over to see Malthael. There was something about him that didn't feel right. Darius sensed his new brother's concern, and he would be sure to fill him in. Once Anaurael was set aside gently, he moved to take his permanent place in front of the Diamond Gates unless called away. When she saw her parents walk over to her, her jaw dropped.

"Yes. We were brought here by Izarius. I am so proud of you, my daughter!" Ilerael said and hugged her tight. "We will find the ones that kept you from Singing. That deprived you of such joy. I know we will. What you have just done today is just…it's staggering! A normal amount of angels to be born would be, maybe, ten an hour. And that's with a lot of focus. You and Imperius have summoned over _a hundred_ angels in less than ten minutes! I still don't know what to think."

"You will need to rest your voice, though," Lilaurael said. "Hot tea with lemon and honey will help you. And, as your father said, we will track down the ones that slandered you. These were the same girls that hurled insults at us when we were trying to save the town from Malthael's forces."

"What?!" she gaped.

"How many were there?" Imperius asked.

"Four in total. Greed is helping us find them," Ilerael said.

"We will find them," Tyrael said when he approached with Lorath and Xavian.

"It is good to see you both again," Anaurael smiled.

"That song you did was just…wow…" Xavian said.

"It's a Song. A very intricate harmonic within the High Heaven's," Tyrael corrected lightly. "It is not just any song. I'm still amazed at how many angels appeared! And with Imperael, I'm just…speechless really! I know the High Heaven's will be a true force to be reckoned with now."

"I want to know what those girls looked like," Lorath nodded. "To me, they slandered a Keeper of the Horadric Order. That, in itself, is a high offense to me."

"Very true," Tyrael agreed fully. Anaurael's necklace shimmered with full agreement.

"They kept her from Singing. It would be best to simply cull them!" Imperius growled. "I need to see to training the new forces. Anaurael, please go to your chambers. I would rather you be there for now. It would make me feel better."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. He picked her up to press a loving kiss to her mouth before setting her back down. Then he teleported away to his Halls. When she started to shiver a bit, Tyrael was quick to pull her into his arms to comfort her. She seemed to cling to him with a form of relief.

"Stay here," Lorath said wisely. "We'll find the culprits."

"Very well," Tyrael nodded. "Anaurael? Did you want to walk back?"

"We can do that," she nodded.

"We'll also join the search," Ilerael said. "Just stay in your room."

"Father!" she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm only repeating what Imperius said. That's all," he grinned. Lilaurael gave him a look, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "What?! It's true!"

"She is an adult now! Save your parenting for Loremy!" she scowled. "We left him in the children's section, as we were working. We need to get him. He needs to start training."

"He should have been here," Anaurael frowned.

"Next time, he will," Ilerael promised. "He is your brother now."

"That he is," she smiled. She hugged her parents again and watched them leave with Lorath and Xavian. The other angels had already dispersed, but they would be quick to appear when the Council formed again for judgment. When Tyrael was the only one alone with her, he escorted her back to her room. When he winced, she looked at him.

"My back has been bothering me," he sighed.

"Let's see what it is," she nodded. Izarius was waiting in her room. Since Greed wanted to handle searching for the offending females, he was free to help her once more. When Tyrael was freed of his armor, she felt along his back to where it was hurting him.

"There," he grimaced at where she massaged him.

"You may as well lie down," Izarius chuckled. "I'll get some food for you both."

"Thank you," she smiled. He nodded and vanished as Tyrael took his advice.

"I definitely needed this," he muttered. At the feel of her thumbs moving along his spine, he grunted, but dealt with the mild pain of his muscles getting fixed.

"Are you sleeping in your armor?" she mused.

"I sort of have to. I never know when I'm called away," he sighed.

"Well, this is why your back is so sore. But, I can understand."

"The only time I can really relax is when I'm here. With you," he whispered. At the feel of her pressing against his back now with her whole body, he found himself turning to crush her to his chest. "I'm really glad that you're staying here. In Heaven."

"Are you?" she asked and gently ran a hand up his chest. He nodded and adjusted the pillows to sit up with her to hold her.  
"I am. I don't know what I would do if anything tried to harm you. I wonder if I can backhand all four of those girls at once if they stand close enough together," he mused. That got her giggling and he kissed her softly. "You should remove your gown. I don't want you to overheat."

"Oh? And what will happen after it's removed? Do I dare ask?"

"You just asked, and you won't know until it's done," he grinned with a light chuckle escaping him. She sat up a bit on him, and he helped remove the gown to carefully set it aside.

"I do have to admit something," she whispered.

"What would that be?" he asked and ran a hand over her.

"At first…I didn't really…want this. At all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I felt like I was betraying Imperius. In a way…it still hurts…"

"Did you…want to stop?" he asked carefully.

"It is fine now," she said softly. "I'm just saying that, at first I didn't. I know that there is a part of me that will always hurt. I truly do belong to him. But I do care for you so."

"Are you doing this because you feel that you have to? Or because you want to?"

"At first…it was because I had to. As for now…" she whispered and pressed herself into him to kiss him deeply in such a caring way that he knew it was real. After the shared kiss, he rocked her against him with a form of relief. This was his wife. "I do wonder if you can Sing, though."

"I wouldn't know how to start," he swallowed.

"I know that all angels have their own Songs. Maybe you just need to coax yours out. Try humming it. No matter what it sounds like. Try it," she said with a smile. He cleared his throat and nodded. "And don't force it. Let it come forth naturally."

"I'll try," he smiled. She nodded lightly and sat back a touch on him. "Although, how you are right now is quite distracting. I don't think I've seen you like this before."

"Focus," she smirked.

"Hard to do," he growled and clamped his hands on her chest. "I can almost believe that any other mortal man wouldn't even be able to have these fit so well in their hands like I do."

"Well, I'll never find that out," she said with a small, stern tone in her voice.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to," he nodded. When she pushed his hands away to have her long locks of molten gold hair cover over her, he just cringed. "That definitely does not help!"

"Focus!" she said with a small grin. "Try and Sing first."

"It won't work unless I remove the distraction," he muttered thickly and pulled her close to kiss heavily. At the look she gave him next, he sighed. She really did want him to try and Sing. "Okay. Let me try. I hope I Sing well enough for you."

"As long as you try," she nodded. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat once more. Then he started to hum out what he could recall. As she listened, she noticed that he was going off of memories. "Tyrael. You are Wisdom now. Sing like Wisdom."

"Like…what?" he blinked his eyes open.

"You are trying to be Justice. You are not Justice any longer. You are Wisdom now. Hmm. Ah! I think you just need guidance," she smiled. Malthael appeared when he was called. When she told him the situation, he actually found himself thinking.

"You may be right. His Song is based on Justice. Hmm. I shall attempt to Sing. Listen carefully, Tyrael. You may learn something," Malthael nodded. Tyrael nodded and focused on the long, low notes that started to come forth. He was trying to make sense of them.

"You are listening in a different mindset. Meditate and come back as your angelic self," she said. That had him blink with her reasoning. He closed his eyes again to do just that. When he stood tall in the room as his angelic persona, he was able to understand the Song easier.

"I see. I need to Sing in a way that my mortal mind can comprehend," he said. Malthael was still Singing, but he was also paying attention. When she started to hum in tune with him, a harmonic balance began to form. Tyrael actually found himself getting a mix of his old Song with a new Song. Once he had the pattern down, his form faded as his body woke up. At this, Malthael faded his Song out.

"You have something?" Malthael asked.

"I think so," Tyrael nodded. He closed his eyes and began to hum. Then his true Song began to form with his deep voice in a rather rich form of depth. Anaurael smiled and began to gently Sing to compliment him to get it stronger. When Izarius appeared, Malthael rose up his hand to show silence was needed. Izarius paused and realized what was happening. He nodded and started to set down what he brought. Azarius was able to help him with this. Mithus and Darius were quite relieved that Anaurael was able to get Tyrael to Sing again.

After the Song was over, Tyrael opened his eyes and felt a form of elation that he hadn't felt since he became a mortal. She was able to help him Sing. At the desperate kiss he gave her now, Malthael only chuckled and vanished to give them a form of privacy. Izarius even laughed softly and busied himself around the room with his brothers. The lace curtains were pulled closed. Then he turned with surprise when he heard them starting to Sing together. This time the tune was flawless. She was able to coordinate her voice to embolden his tune.

She would never be able to be on an equal wavelength like Imperius, but she was able to imitate the Song just enough to empower it. Only after they began to rest did the Song end. He held her as she slept, and he closed his eyes. He would make sure to Sing a lot more. But only with her.


	73. Chapter 73

When Imperius learned that she helped Tyrael figure out how to Sing, he found himself rather pleased. It showed that Tyrael had not fully lost his angelic roots. Of course, his angelic persona in Anaurael's mind showed that. But, he felt relieved that this part of his ancient brother was still there. It helped him accept Tyrael that much more around him. He knew he would want her parents to Sing again, too. He wasn't sure about the others that lost their wings, though. He would have Ilerael and Tyrael show them how to do that again. He didn't want Anaurael to Sing with any of them.

With the troops training diligently, and with remarkable clarity and accuracy, he decided to talk to Imperael. He was rather intrigued with this new angel. When Imperael saw Imperius appear, his form straightened to show instant respect.

"What brings you to me, brother?" Imperael asked.

"I just have a few questions. Then that is all," Imperius nodded.

"Ask what you need."

"Good. I noticed that you felt apprehension towards Malthael."

"I did. Darius was able to speak with me. I understand all now."

"Good to know. And speaking of him…" Imperius said when Malthael appeared.

"The ones that caused problems were found. The Nephalem wishes to be here to see what happens. Is this allowed? I am asking now. The question will arise soon," Malthael said.

"How do you know this?" Imperael asked.

"I can speak with Ilerael and Lilaurael freely. Any that are within the mind of Anaurael are free for me to reach. I have no physical form. It is currently being created for me," Malthael explained.

"As I was informed. Very well. When do we plan to have judgment?" he asked.

"That is something that I want to know, too," Imperius growled.

"Within the hour. I will be informing Tyrael next. Or…maybe I won't have to…" Malthael said when Tyrael's angelic presence appeared to speak with them. Imperael was a touch amazed at this.

"Hello, brother. This is what I used to be before I became a mortal. I shall tell you my story in time. My body is resting right now. I understand that the culprits were found?" Tyrael asked.

"Yes. Malthael said that judgment will be done within the hour," Imperius nodded. "I need Anaurael to be ready. She can sleep for another thirty minutes."

"I was going to suggest that," Tyrael nodded back. "She taught me how to Sing once more. She was able to Sing with me. Not at the same level as you, Imperius, but she used her Song to guide mine. It feels good to Sing again. I truly did miss it."

"I will look forward to hearing you Sing," he said.

"I have not yet heard her Sing," Imperael sighed.

"She brought you here. You will hear her Sing soon enough. Hmm. Maybe we should have her Sing at the Council," Malthael mused. "The pieces of demon filth they all are were to sing for a contest. It was why they kept her from Singing. To avoid a challenge."

"I will not listen to a demon spawn screeching through my Halls!" Imperius glowered.

"And screeching it will be. Anaurael will put them all in place. I would say to do this at the Crystal Arch, but such filth does not deserve to be there," he said.

"Do not bring such filth there!" Imperael growled. When Gurzick appeared, his massive grandfather sword was quickly raised up and ready to swing down. Tyrael was quick to shift in front of the Greed Goblin's gaping, trembling form. Greed was amazed at the sheer size of the angel that almost killed his messenger.

"Do not harm this one!" Tyrael said sternly. "Lower your weapon! Now!"

"It is a demon!" Imperael argued.

"This one is…tolerable," Imperius muttered. "Lower your weapon."

"I do not understand," Imperael said, but his weapon was lowered, all the same.

"Yes, this is a demon, but Greed is assisting us. This is his messenger, Gurzick. He helps us commune with Greed," Tyrael said. "Not many know of this."

"You will need to know," Malthael nodded. Very carefully, they explained the pact that Imperius made with Greed to protect Anaurael. Now that Imperael understood why the small demon was needed, he would tolerate the other small demons he saw. "It is also why there is much wealth in various parts of the High Heavens. Greed provides this for her. As well as food and clothing. He is necessary. He also helps us find what we need on Sanctuary. Right now, he is beneficial. And he had defended Anaurael when her chamber was breached by half demon filth."

"I see," Imperael nodded.

"Feel free to kick them out of the way to keep them from being seen," Imperius smirked.

"I can do that," Imperael nodded again. He would gladly do that!

"That's not funny! But I understand. My minions can be a bit of a nuisance. Even to me," Greed grumbled out from the crown. It was why he had his shovel. "However, I wish to bear witness to the judgment done. I want to see them suffer. Oh! We can put them in that room we made!"

"The treasure vault?" Imperius mused. "I doubt they would be able to even try to kill anything."

"Or we make them do work for the Horadric Order," Tyrael said. "Physical labor. Anaurael is a Keeper of the Horadrim. It could be fitting."

"And the Nephalem would see it done," Greed added.

"Since they are mortals, it would make sense," Malthael said. "I could contact that Vecin seer."

"That you could. Myriam may know something," Tyrael agreed. Imperius nodded for Malthael to check. When Malthael vanished and reappeared in front of the wagon in question, Myriam was simply waiting for him to show up.

"You want to know my visions? Fine. I need to go up to your Heaven to reveal them," she said.

"Do you now?" Malthael regarded her.

"I must," she insisted. "Take me there. I need to be there for the judging of those girls."

"Hmm…" Malthael thought and had Izarius appear.

"I will take you to the High Heavens. I will bring you to where Imperius is," Izarius nodded. She nodded back and took his large hand. Her fleshy hand was tiny compared to how large his was. He brought her to the Diamond Gates, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Imperael.

"You will be vital in the girl's protection," she said when she regained herself. "The moment she calls for you, you must go to her."

"The girl?" Imperael asked.

"She speaks of Anaurael," Malthael said when he reappeared. "This female insisted to be here. For the judging. She said it was vital."

"And it is. I will help defend the girl you all protect. These other girls will be quite rude to her! I know things that will curb their thoughts," Myriam nodded. "When is this to happen?"

"Within the hour," Malthael said.

"Can she see me?" Tyrael asked.

"No. She can only see me. She will see you in your mortal form when you wake," Malthael said.

"See who?" Myriam asked.

"Tyrael is able to be in his angelic self when his body sleeps. Since you are not part of Anaurael's mind, you cannot see him. Any mortal angels that are permitted to touch her mark have this ability, but their bodies must rest for them to appear," Izarius explained.

"Ah! Yes, that would make sense," she nodded.

"We are wasting time. Let's go," Imperius grumbled and teleported away. He hated being around humans. Even those that proved themselves to help the High Heavens. It was something he simply couldn't stand. Myriam was already expecting this and she chuckled. When Itherael arrived, he nodded to those present.

"Tyrael, you should have your two Horadric brethren here. They will help ensure the justice the females will need. If you plan to have them work for the Horadrim, then those two will need to know," Itherael said. At Tyrael's agreeable nod, he turned to regard Myriam. "A pleasure to see you again. You are to be here for the judging?"

"A delight to see you, too!" Myriam purred out. "Yes. The girls will be quite rude to you. To all of the Heavens here. I shall curb the rudeness. It will be necessary."

"Why do you need to be here?" Imperael asked her.

"Why, you ask? Because I must!" she said. "You will know all when it starts."

"I still feel that something is off about all of this," Imperael muttered.

"My body is waking up. I shall rejoin you all shortly," Tyrael said and vanished.

"I need to see to my sister," Izarius nodded and teleported away.

"The Angelic Host is gathering in the Angiris Council chamber. We need to go there now," Itherael said. At the look Myriam gave him, he paused. "Is there an issue at hand?"

"Yes. You need to check your Scroll of Fate. Before you go to the chamber. I shall have this one take me to where we must go," she said and gestured to Imperael.

"I will not ferry demon filth!" the massive angel snorted.

"Then do this for Anaurael. This female was able to assist our sister in knowing when her offspring would develop. And she has revealed information on how to keep her safe. For now, please tolerate her presence. She is important," Itherael said. "Trust in me."

"Hmm…" Imperael seemed to grumble. "Fine. Take my hand."

"Of course, _celsa_," Myriam smiled and placed her hand in his impossibly large one. As he took her to the Council chamber, Itherael was looking over Talus'ar. Auriel was soon appearing in the Library to find out why he didn't appear in the Council chamber yet.

"Is all well, Itherael?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. I was advised by that female to check Talus'ar before joining the others," Itherael said with a small nod. "But, I am not finding anything unusual. Presently, that is."

"Truly? Maybe you are looking in the wrong time. Perhaps the past?" she asked. At this, Itherael paused and searched for any activities he missed. It was here that he found out that Tyrael now knew of the love he had for Anaurael. He seemed to gasp and tremble.

"You were right. I found out what I needed to know," he said. "What I confessed to you, Tyrael now knows. Malthael revealed this to him. I…knew that he knew of what I felt."

"I shall support you if you are questioned," she said. They clasped hands, and he nodded to her. "Come. We need to see to the ones that kept our sister from Singing."

"Of course," he nodded. He did bring Talus'ar, though. Something told him he might need it. In Anaurael's bedroom, Tyrael had just dressed in the rest of his armor and had El'druin on his hip. She was dressed in her gold gown of stretch velvet. The corset was back on for support, and she found Imperius in her room to gather her into his arms.

"I missed you," he muttered and let out a sigh of relief at the feel of her arms encircling his neck.

"I missed you, too," she smiled

"I am glad that I decided to have you stay here in the High Heavens."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I also had to remove myself from the presence of that female," he grumbled.

"Female?" she asked softly. He shook his head and had her press a hand to his cheek within his helm. He sorely needed the contact. His focus quickly returned with her calming touch.

"Myriam isn't that bad," Tyrael chuckled.

"Oh! She is here?" Anaurael smiled.

"She insisted to be here," Malthael said when he appeared. "Anyways, the four that slandered you are about to be tricked into coming here. Greed is preparing a trap."

"Is he?" Imperius asked.

"Yes. The four of them are in separate areas. None of have chosen mates yet, so it's fine. They will not be missed if they are culled," he smirked. "But, we will see what happens."

"I need to bring Lorath and Xavian here. I shall return and meet you all in the Angiris Council chamber," Tyrael said. Anaurael smiled warmly at him with a nod, and he nodded back. After he left, she seemed to sigh with a touch of worry.

"Do not fret," Imperius soothed her and held her close.

"Can I be with you in your sanctum after this?" she asked softly.

"Yes. That can be done," he nodded.

"There was something I wanted to try with you."

"And that is?"

"If you could…recline in the bed with me."

"I can sit. I can stand. If I lay back or find myself on the ground, it is a sense of defeat. I cannot allow that. But, I may be able to recline. Not really sitting or standing. Or in a position of defeat. As long as I can stand quickly, then I shall be fine. We can try that later."

"I look forward to it," she smiled. He kissed her and continued to hold her close. When she started to Sing softly, he added in his deep tone easily. When the Song was finished, she laughed softly with him. Then her stomach growled. He glanced over at Izarius.

"Prepare a mild table with food for her," he said.

"Should this be done in the Council chamber?" Izarius asked.

"Hmm. The others would understand. I'm not sure," he admitted.

"No. Let me eat my fill here," she said.

"We cannot linger. Let's go to the chamber first," he said and teleported her there before she could protest. On looking at those there, Itherael moved to their side.

"We are preparing a table for her to eat. Talus'ar revealed that we can fluster those that come here by thinking they are interrupting a grand feast. We can move everything out of here once the judgment is set," Itherael said. "She needs to eat now."

"If all will be well, then fine," Imperius nodded. Imperael moved to stand watch over the table as Greed Goblins filtered in to set dishes of exquisite meats, breads, cheeses and various pitchers of drink all over. There were mild alcoholic beverages for the men, but none for Anaurael and her mother. Myriam was sure to sample a few of the drinks, but she would know when enough was enough.

When Anaurael was seated, Imperius moved to settle his hands on her shoulders. Everything was set high enough for him to do this. He refused to leave her alone when others he did not approve of were coming. His helmeted, hollow gaze seemed to sweep over the chamber. When she started to push her plate away, he snorted and stabbed at a slice of meat with her fork to put it on her plate.

"Imperius!" she gasped.

"You are not eating enough. Eat that. Then you will be done," he said.

"But…" she frowned. At the warm squeeze he gave her shoulders, she sighed. She knew he was right. She wasn't eating as much as she needed to. "I'm going to get fat."

"No. You will train when you can. Think of our offspring. You must be in a peak form of health. Make sure to drink some fluids, too," he said.

"_Celsa_! He is right," Myriam nodded when she moved to her side. A weak spiced cider was placed in front of her now. "Drink that. It will add flavor to what you are eating, and it will nourish you some. What is this? A table for me?"

"We may as well," Izarius nodded when a smaller area was set up for her. When Tyrael appeared with Xavian and Lorath, another table was set for them, but Tyrael was seated with Anaurael. The Nephalem was next to appear, and Izarius moved over to the powerful champion. "Have you eaten? If not, you can sit with Myriam. We are making it seem as though a small feast was interrupted."

"I can have something," the Nephalem nodded. "Oh. Lyndon, Kormac and Eirena were hoping to come here. Is it possible?"

"As long as they do not go anywhere near Anaurael," Imperius growled. When Imperael moved to stand next to Imperius, the Nephalem's jaw dropped. Imperael was so still, that he could have been a statue. At the sight of the three mercenaries, Imperael withdrew his sword to stand ready. Even they were taken by surprise at the size of the angel.

"Brother, all is well," Anaurael chuckled. "You can be at ease for now."

"As you say, sister," he nodded and lowered his sword.

"Where in the blazes did you come from?!" Lyndon gaped.

"My sister Sang with Imperius and called me forth. When I am not guarding the Diamond Gates, I am guarding her. Hmm?" Imperael turned to see Malthael walking up to him. Anu had granted him a solid form for the judgment to be placed, and a low whisper was given. "That demon filth was the one that dared to intrude on our sister's bedchamber?!"

"Brother…" Anaurael sighed.

"I am here now. It will not happen again!" Imperael vowed.

"Good," Imperius nodded. He squeezed her shoulders, and she smiled when she saw her parents arrive with Loremy. The child looked at the large angel and gaped.

"Loremy, this is Imperael. He's also your brother! Imperael, Loremy has been adopted by my parents. He is my brother now. Please treat him with due respect," Anaurael said.

"Of course!" Imperael nodded. "I will see about training him when I can."

"You're big!" Loremy said. Imperael only chuckled and nodded.

"Loremy, it's not polite to stare," Ilerael said sternly. "Behave yourself."

"If you want to eat something, then come with me," Lilaurael said.

"Okay, Mom," he nodded. They were settled on the opposite side of room to keep them away from the Nephalem, Myriam and the others that were not of pure angelic blood. As much as Loremy would go with them, Anaurael would forbid it. He was her brother now. The Greed Goblins did give her family slightly better foods than the others. It was done secretly, but her angelic brethren chuckled at this. Malthael walked over to her and was permitted to squeeze her arm gently to show he was there. She smiled at him and patted his hand in appreciation.

"When are those four supposed to arrive?" Tyrael asked as he sipped some spiced wine. To answer this, Gurzick appeared to settle near him on the table.

"They will be arriving shortly. They are all currently trying to collect what treasures my minions have been purposely dropping to lead them astray. When they reach the gems I placed, they will come here when they are touched," Greed explained from the crown. "Ah! Here they are now!"

"Are they coming here?" Imperius asked.

"No. There is another room they are to gather in first. Then that room will open to this one with a teleport. It's one of the rooms in that new building that was set up," Greed said.

"Fine," Imperius nodded and kept his hands on Anaurael's shoulders. At the massage he began to give her, it started to relax her. Tyrael chuckled and calmly waited for the others to arrive.

The first girl that appeared in the small chamber was a rather pretty brunette with brown eyes and a slightly plump build from fine living. Her dress was standard and adequate for a common villager. She seemed to blink with shock at where she was. When she looked over at the next one that appeared, she easily recognized the thin, wavy girl with thin blond hair and green eyes.

"Mellony! It has been ages!" the brunette said. "It's been at least a year! At least it seems like that. To me, at least."

"What? Brindle? That's you? You got fat," she chided. "What did you do in the short time we were apart? Eat the entire coop of chickens?"

"Well, you still look like a twig," Mellony huffed. As they were about to argue a bit more, the next girl arrived. She was a brunette with green eyes and a rather robust figure in her casual village dress. She regarded them both with shock and looked around.

"Never thought I'd see you two," she mumbled.

"Cassidy?!" Brindle gaped. "Now I have to wonder if Morena will appear."

"She has," Brindle frowned. At the curly blonde-haired, goddess-like figure that appeared now, the other three seemed to pale in comparison. Her dress could have rivaled a noble girl's, but she was still a commoner. As much as her parents tried to pass her off as nobility, she was always declined. As much as she made plenty of heads turn, her standards were always the highest from her spoiled living.

"Where is it?!" she snapped. "I saw a gem! I went to get it and it's gone! Wait. What are you three doing here? Oh! Did you take what was mine?!"

"No!" Cassidy scowled at her. "I saw a gem, too. I was nowhere near you. We had all split up after the village attacks. Our families had no choice. I don't know where we are."

"Well, this place looks like it's fit for royalty," Brindle said.

"If it is, I get to be queen!" Morena said.

"That's if there is royalty here," Mellony smirked.

"Quiet, you!" she scowled. When the door opened in the wall to reveal a portal, they paused in dead silence. "You first, Mellony."

"What?! What do you mean by that? If there's royalty, you want to be queen! You go first!" she retorted. Brindle sighed, shook her head and went through the portal. The other three were just in shock.

"Oh, no! She is not stealing my royal wedding!" Morena growled and charged after her. The remaining two looked at each other and moved after them. The portal sealed up behind them and left them standing in the center of the Angiris Council chamber. They gaped at the sheer splendor of the room they were in. Then they saw who was seated. And who was standing behind the main table.

"Disgusting," Malthael growled and held his weapons tight. Anaurael looked up from where she was and frowned softly. Tyrael simply smiled and toasted her with his chalice before sipping it.

"You?!" Morena gaped at Anaurael in her finery. As her circlet shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the window, Imperius was rather glad that the four of them could not see her mark. The lot of them irritated him to no end.

"Yes? Do you have a question?" Anaurael frowned. Imperius glowered with a form of complete distaste. Cassidy actually cringed at the sightless glare. "Do I know you?"

"Well, you should!" she said.

"Well, we know you," Ilerael said from where he sat. "Malthael, these four girls said that my wife and I were in league with you. After we took them to safety."

"They had nothing to do with me," Malthael muttered in his low tone to make the girls pale with fright. "I fought my own battles. The four of you should be culled. Just for your mere stupidity."

"I would gladly do the honors!" Imperael said.

"I think I'm done eating," Anaurael sighed. Imperius gathered her up from her chair and held her to him. He would have turned his back on them, but he wanted to prove a point first. When he began to Sing, she started to Sing with him. Imperael had momentarily forgotten about the four in the room. All of them did. When the Song ended, the two of them were lightly applauded.

"I can sing better than her!" Morena bragged.

"Shut up!" Brindle whispered.

"You'll get us killed!" Mellony whimpered.

"For once, I'm siding with them," Cassidy nodded and stepped away from Morena. "You're on your own. I'm done backing you up. We were apart for only a few weeks, if that. I never realized how much better my life was without you in it!"

"What?!" the perfect blonde gasped.

"A shame," Lyndon sighed. "I'd ask her out on a date, but she might bite off my head. And other things. Best to leave that one alone."

"Well, if she bites off something, it would be a vast improvement!" Greed cackled.

"Shut up!" Lyndon scowled.

"Don't throw anything at him," the Nephalem warned. "You might get a sword thrown back at you. Act your age and behave yourself."

"There is no way that she can possibly sing better than what I just heard," Kormac muttered.

"There is no chance," Eirena nodded. "The song I heard was powerful. It held a greatness within it. Am I wrong on this?"

"No. It called me from the Crystal Arch," Imperael nodded.

"Imperius and Anaurael can create something called a Lightsong. It births new angels to fight for the Angelic Horde. In under ten minutes, over a hundred angels were called forth by just the two of them alone. Normally, it takes a mass horde of angels to do this with a lot of focus. She is also the same girl that you all teased the last time she sang on Sanctuary," Tyrael said. "I am Tyrael. The leader and founder of the Horadric Order. When Anaurael is on Sanctuary, she is my wife. The four of you were brought here to find out why you teased her so."

"It is a form of sacrilege to us," Itherael said. "I am Itherael, Archangel of Fate. The very one in your literature books. This is the Angiris Council chamber you are in. Auriel? What do you think of them? The sight of them makes me worry."

"Indeed," Auriel nodded. Then she regarded the four girls and said, "When we Sing, we call forth angels to our army. It is a most Holy thing for us. It lets us feel joy and accomplishment when it is done. Anaurael is special. She is a pure-blood mortal angel. I am sure that none of you knew. Her parents were angels, too, but they stripped their wings to share the love they had for each other. When you teased her long ago, she refused to Sing her joy. Such a thing is…tragic."

"What?" Morena gaped.

"I could say nothing about my heritage. You all even teased me about my hair. If you could see the mark on my forehead, you would see that it is tied to the life of Imperius," Anaurael said calmly. "He is the one holding me. The Archangel of Valor and leader of the Angiris Council."

"Hush," Imperius muttered. "Waste not your words on them. They are nothing."

"But…we were young then…" Brindle swallowed.

"She is also a Keeper of the Horadric Order," Lorath said when he stood up to stand in front of the main table protectively. Xavian was quick to stand next to him to show his seriousness, too. They wouldn't recognize him from the cloth hood he wore, and that was fine by him. Izarius moved to join him with Darius, Mithus and Azarius.

"A judgment is to be called on the lives of you four," Malthael said. He began to stalk them, and they watched him with a form of helplessness. He clearly saw demons before him. But, it was the main girl that truly caught his attention. She was different. There was something wrong with her. He could feel normal human souls in the other three, but there was something else in Morena that had him wonder.

"It is so sad," Myriam sighed. "None of you regret what happened. The girl had no intention of joining that music contest. She was singing for the simple joy of singing."

"She wasn't going to join?! But…well…" Mellony blinked and faltered.

"You all judged too hastily. You should have asked if she was going to join," Myriam said.

"And who are you?" Morena asked.

"I am Myriam. A Vecin seer and enchantress. The best of the best," Myriam nodded and smiled.

"Oh! Maybe you would know the answer to my question!" Cassidy said.

"_Celsa_, I would gladly answer it, but not now. Do you not see the danger you all are in? You are all avoiding the current conflict at hand. You stopped her from expressing her joy. Her happiness. The angels here do not bode lightly to it. Convince them to let you all live. Now," Myriam seemed to plead.

"I'll do what I can to make up for this," Brindle said. "I was goaded by Morena to do it."

"You speak truthfully," Myriam nodded.

"I didn't see why we had to go up to her. Morena insisted that we had to," Cassidy said. "I would have gladly tried to sing better than her. I didn't know she wasn't going to join the contest."

"Also truthful," Myriam chuckled. "And you?"

"Me? I guess I just…went with what the others did," Mellony shrugged. "I mean…what else was there to do at the time?"

"Walk away for one," Tyrael muttered. Mellony opened her mouth and shut it at the way Malthael leered at her from within his hooded frame.

"Malthael?" Anaurael called. He turned and moved to her side. "They are not worth getting your weapons dirty over. They are only human."

"I still want to kill them," he growled.

"It's not fair! I should be in her place!" Morena said. At this, Anaurael looked over at her. There was a form of intense sadness in her gaze.

"Imperius, put me down. I must confront her, it seems," Anaurael said.

"No!" he growled and glared at the challenge female. "I am Imperius! Leader of the Angiris Council of the High Heavens! Anaurael is the Light that I was missing! You have no say so!"

"Imperius," she said and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Focus. Listen to me. I am a Keeper of the Horadric Order. I want her to try and remove my necklace."

"Your…oh! You remember what can happen?" Tyrael asked.

"I do. If she can remove it, then she can take my place," Anaurael nodded. Lorath and Xavian were able to hide their grins easily. Imperius was not happy, but he understood. When Izual appeared to stand next to Imperael, the girls were in even further shock.

"Izual?" Tyrael asked.

"I used to aid you with the Horadrim. I wish to witness this," Izual said.

"Very well," he nodded. Imperius even nodded and set Anaurael down. At her stunning, fully proportioned figure in the stretch velvet gown of gold, Morena was clearly in a jealous fit of rage.

"I am not noble. I am not royal. But I am treated as such. It is too much for me. Remove my necklace, if you can. I won't even stop you," Anaurael said and stood in front of the girl. She leaned forward to grab it. Then she screamed as the necklace jolted her with intense pain. "The necklace chose me to wear it. Now that you have willingly caused me harm, it is only fitting that you do a punishment based on my ruling as a Keeper. If you fight it, death is your only resort."

"You forced me!" Morena whimpered. Malthael was now intrigued. The necklace was charged with Holy magic and Arcane magic. She got wounded by the Holy part. Something wasn't adding up.

"I did no such thing. You willingly tried to grab it. You could have turned and walked away," Anaurael shrugged lightly. "You chose your fate."

When the girl gained a murderous look in her eyes, Imperius calmly gathered up Anaurael and placed her right on his massive shoulder to sit there. Then he called forth Solarion.

"Imperius, allow me the honor to cull the demon filth!" Imperael said.

"Hmm. I see now," Malthael mused. "You are not human. Are you?"

"What do you mean?!" Morena suddenly said defensively.

"Malthael?" Tyrael asked and rose up from his seat with El'druin in his hand now. Itherael looked at Auriel, and he brought forth Talus'ar to search through quickly. At what he found out shocked him, and he moved right in front of Anaurael to protect her.

"Get those three girls to safety! They are innocent! Hurry!" Myriam urged. The Nephalem was quick to get between them, and Kormac was ready with Eirena. Lyndon had out his Manticore, and it was ready to fire. Greed was now confused, but he watched through Gurzick.

"You hid yourself well," Malthael mused. "Take Anaurael from here. Now."

"Come with me, sister," Izarius said. Imperius gave her over gently and let her get teleported out to the safety of her chambers. Then he turned to quickly glare at the girl.

"What are you?" Lyndon growled out.

"Attack me and find out!" Morena scowled as her humanity melted away to reveal her true succubus form. The three girls were in shock.

"Loremy, go with Darius!" Ilerael hissed. The angel was quick to gather up the shocked child to take him to Anaurael's room. Lilaurael had her bow out and was expertly firing her arrows with a fluid motion. Malthael had severed the wings to keep her from flying. Ilerael had lopped off an arm when Imperael skewered her to the diamond paneled ground. Izual was getting ready to freeze her with Azurewrath, but it was the killing blow from Solarion that did the demoness in. Auriel and Itherael were able to remove the corpse from their chamber quickly to get it out of their sight.

"How was she a demon?!" Lilaurael asked.

"I don't know. Now I'm worried. If her family was also demons…" Ilerael swallowed. "It makes sense, too. It was always her family that was against us. As if they knew…"

"We need to find them and kill them!" Lilaurael urged.

"Hmm. I can find out if they are demons or not. Now that I know what type she was, it will be easy. Give me ten minutes," Greed said. Several Greed Goblins vanished to search. The three girls left were in a state of shock at what they witnessed.

"The three of you were controlled by her. A succubus. You didn't know, did you?" Tyrael asked. At the shakes of their heads, he sighed. "How did she find you?"

"She was born in the village. Supposedly," Cassidy said. "It was a couple years before Isaiah and Lily appeared. Well…whatever their names are now. She didn't like them. She said that something was wrong with them. Even her family advised all to stay away from them."

"They are also demons. It would make sense as to why she engaged Anaurael in her Song," Malthael growled out. "I am going hunting."

"What do you mean?" Tyrael asked.

"I know where they live. I know because I had marked where Anaurael was from before," Malthael explained lightly. "I shall hunt them and kill them."

"They had moved, though," Brindle said. "After the attacks, they said it was best to abandon the town. Many didn't, but they did. They just…up and left."

"Then they returned," Greed snorted. "The place is lived in again."

"I'll be right back," Malthael muttered and vanished. Imperius didn't bother to stop him. He had already gone to check on Anaurael. Myriam just sighed and seemed to shrug. Then she mused and looked over at Cassidy to gesture to her.

"You had a question for me?" she smiled. Cassidy gave a small smile back.

"First," Tyrael said. "The three of them still need to be punished. I want them to do some work for the Horadric Order. From mild cooking and cleaning to healing assistance."

"I…" Mellony gaped, but she fell silent. "Of course."

"I'll do it," Brindle said.

"Will our families know?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. They will be informed," Lorath nodded. Now that they were finishing this up, Malthael was on the hunt. Anu wanted the demon family dead. He was going to personally deliver the death warrant and serve it up in full.


	74. Chapter 74

It was easy to find the house. The place was the richest one in the small town of Anaurael's birth. When he turned to see Imperael appearing behind him, he nodded. His stark, white tendrils of wings wavered silently. Malthael appeared rather delicate and slender compared to the giant angel, but he appreciated the help. When Malthael was ready to sever the gate from the hinges, Imperael rose up a hand at another idea. He studied how the barred gate was attached, and the massive angel simply plowed through it like nothing. He didn't want Malthael to use his weapons for anything else.

"You decided to come along?" Malthael mused.

"If my sister could not Sing, then I would not be here. I had to help," Imperael nodded. When the guard dogs attacked, their forms changed in the presence of the angels. The sleek hounds were actually overly sized demonic Fell Hounds. They got killed quickly and skillfully. When Ilerael and Lilaurael appeared, they were in shock at the sight of the dead demon hounds.

"They really are demons!" Lilaurael grimaced.

"Yes. They are. Why are you both here?" Malthael asked.

"To be a distraction for you. Our son is fine and with Anaurael. We were planning to draw attention to ourselves, but it may not be needed with you here. We'll be back up support," Ilerael said at the sight of Imperael. The massive angel only seemed to shrug, and he kicked down the elaborately done front door. At the top of the grand entrance stairway in the center of the main room stood the vile couple. They were in shock at the size of the angel that breached their home, but they felt they still had an advantage with sheer numbers.

The woman had given over much of Morena's figure and looks, as well as her hair and haughty pride. The male looked too pompous to care about anything with his neatly groomed blond beard and large belly. Both were dressed as though they were nobility, but that was a far cry from what they truly were. He was the town Mayor and had to look and act the part. None really knew how he got his position and kept it, but now it was all too obvious. Malthael's grip tightened on his sickle weapons. He could already tell what they were.

"We have guests at this time of night?" the woman smirked. "How quaint."

"We were waiting to see when our daughter would return. Perhaps you have seen her?" the man asked with a touch of lucid boredom. It was time to drop the act at the next comment.

"Morena is dead," Ilerael said to them. "Her succubus nature came out when she attacked us."

"Fool girl! I warned her not to!" the man muttered. "She just had to take after you!"

"Me?! You were the one that spoiled her rotten!" the woman scowled.

"Demon filth…" Malthael seemed to hiss out. The couple was unfazed, but they knew their cover was completely gone. They had no choice. They had to fight or be hunted down.

"Now it's your turn!" Lilaurael said and notched her bow. They didn't even regard the Nephalem walking in to help. As much as the help may be needed, they couldn't lose sight of the pair at the top of the stairs. Even the champion could tell the couple was vile to the core. When the three mercenaries appeared, the couple finally showed a touch of nervousness.

"You knew what we were. Didn't you?" Ilerael asked.

"How could we not? Your angelic stink was so apparent!" the woman smirked. "And if you think that Morena is all we have, then you are dead wrong! My children! Get rid of them!"

Doors opened from all over, and Imps squealed and snarled as they charged at the group. When larger demons appeared, they were instantly killed, but it was the Imps that seemed to be the real issue. There were a lot of them from how much the couple was breeding out. But, they were only Imps. They were easily dispatched and removed as a threat.

"I am Malthael. Formerly the Archangel of Wisdom. I was also the Angel of Death. I have been granted life once more. To kill you both. Your children…are nothing…!" he said and smoothly lopped off the heads of any that came to him. The couple paled and bolted from the room. If he was there, then they knew they had to flee. A full Archangel from the Angiris Council was too much for them to tackle. Izual was hiding on the roof of the house in case they tried to escape out a window. The Greed Goblins had begun to loot happily. This house was untouched from the anti-theft warding that was placed. Now that the couple was in a panic, the warding could not be seen to in full.

"I can't believe…that we never sensed them…" Ilerael grimaced and ran a crazed child-like Imp straight through. "Why couldn't we sense them?!"

"Who knows how many of their ilk they sent out! And they were trying to marry off Morena?! I am _so _glad that her nature turned off so many. She was probably the most normal-looking out of all of them!" Lilaurael frowned and killed several more Imps with dead center strikes with her arrows. Kormac bashed several back, and Eirena turned them into hexed chickens to get struck down by Lyndon. The Nephalem was easily fighting off the larger demons of the brood. Imperael and Malthael rushed to the top of the stairs and began to battle it out with a massive demon brute. It was most likely a personal guard from Hell. After it was dismembered and crushed, the bedroom door was kicked in.

It was here that the woman's true succubus form was shown. Her mate was an Oppressor. They had to have been outcasts from Hell. With a roar, the Oppressor charged at them. She cast her hexes and fireballs without mercy. When Izual crashed in through the roof to catch them by surprise, she found herself frozen by Azurewrath's touch. Then he let Malthael shatter her to pieces.

Her death infuriated the Oppressor. By the time Ilerael and Lilaurael reached the main bedroom, the massive demon was getting drawn and quartered expertly by Malthael. Imperael simply stunned him with a massive punch to the face and lopped off a skeletal wing to get him off balance. The Nephalem was busy scouring through the rest of the house to remove what was left of the demon taint there.

When the house was fully cleared, Malthael seemed to nod with a form of acknowledgement. Anu was given his vengeance in full. When Malthael expected to have his form fade out, he found that it remained solid. On thinking of this, he seemed to pause with surprise. He was being rewarded with something else. He would make sure to visit Anaurael when he could. There was also something else in the house that had Anu's attention. The place wasn't fully cleared yet.

"This place is clear?" Imperael asked.

"It is now," the Nephalem nodded when the bedroom was surveyed. "But, there is a locked chamber down below the house. Care to help me investigate?"

"Hmm…" the massive angel thought and already saw Malthael heading there. Izual kicked aside a thawing body part and followed them. When Tyrael appeared, Izual nodded to him and explained what happened. Lorath and Xavian were also with him. Xavian was just in shock that two of the village residents he grew up around were demons. It made sense on many of the things he witnessed them do. Tyrael was in shock about the whole thing. Then he studied the house.

"We should convert this place into something for the Horadrim," Tyrael mused. "It would be a waste to let this building fall apart."

"You think so?" Ilerael grinned.

"Of course. They had, supposedly, moved out. Right? If anyone asks, they can go through me," Tyrael shrugged. "I can say it was found abandoned and left open. It's not too far from Kingsport. And it is the best house out of the village here, right?"

"True. We did burn down our cottage," Lilaurael sighed. "I do miss the place."

"I know," Ilerael said and kissed her gently. "Heaven is our true home, though."

"Yeah," she smiled. When they got down to the basement door, Imperael had just broken the door off its hinges with a massive, armored boot to it. Eirena cast a glowing light spell to give them enough light to find some torches to light up the room. They had entered a treasure vault for demons. Malthael also sensed something else. He could smell the stench of brimstone. Gurzick was quick to appear to look over everything, but he wasn't going to take anything yet.

"This is all from the village!" Ilerael gaped. "They claimed it was for taxes!"

"And for sending to neighboring villagers!" Lilaurael growled. "They sent only the smallest portions and kept the rest! They've been doing this for years!"

"Well, now this wealth will be used to fund the Horadrim," Tyrael nodded. "It would only be fitting. And, if we plan to use this house as base of operations out here, then we should."

"What room is this?!" Xavian gaped.

"Our wonderful Mayor's treasure room," Ilerael snorted.

"Are you kidding?!" Xavian spat. "I knew he was a lying, sniveling…"

"He was a demon," Malthael growled out. Then he turned to smoothly kill a stray Imp that wandered too close. "There is a Hell Rift here. I can sense it."

"Then we have to close it!" Kormac nodded. Then he turned and killed another Imp that appeared. "What is with these foul things?! Is there no end to them?"

"They are coming in through the Rift," Malthael muttered. Gurzick knew where it was. He hopped over and waved at them to follow. Lorath glanced over at Tyrael's nod, and he followed the Greed Goblin with the others. When Auriel appeared, they paused.

"I shall ensure that you all can escape the Hell Rift," she said. "The female seer said that I would be needed. Itherael is researching Talus'ar. He has found that there is another demon in there that controlled the ones out here. When this one is defeated, all will be well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lyndon grinned. "Let's kill it!"

"I must deal the killing blow," Malthael warned. "Anu wishes it done."

"It shall be done," the Nephalem nodded.

"Anu? Anu wants this?" Tyrael frowned.

"Why else do you think I have a form right now? His vessel was deprived. He saw it as treason. I am his silent servant now. I may have a body in time…but like this…I do his bidding," Malthael seemed to shrug. "I will not complain."

"I wouldn't!" Imperael snorted. When Izarius appeared, they looked at him.

"Anaurael worried over you," he said to Malthael. "She asked me to make sure you would be well. It has been some time."

"She…worried…over me…" Malthael said with a touch of stunned surprise. "I see. You can tell her that I killed the demon spawn that made the one that harmed her. There is a Hell Rift under this dwelling. Once it is destroyed…I shall seek her out…"

"A Hell Rift?!" Izarius growled. He meditated slightly and came to a moment later. "She wants me to assist. So, I shall."

"It is unnecessary," Malthael started.

"We don't want her to worry," Izarius warned. At that, Malthael thought. Then he nodded. He was not going to argue that viewpoint. It was when Imperius appeared next that they all paused again. Then Itherael appeared to hover with them. He was holding his angelic sword.

"This battle requires all of us. We must not waste any more time. Anaurael's health depends on this," Itherael said. The Nephalem was surprised to be fighting alongside the Angiris Council members. Even though Tyrael and Malthael weren't truly a part of it in their usual stations, it was still the original members. "Izarius, you need to go back to her. Only you can truly console her right now."

"Very well," Izarius nodded and vanished away. Imperius snorted his disgust at the humans there, but he wanted to see this Hell Rift closed personally. It had been some time since he battled in any form of the Burning Hells, and he was itching to do battle once again. He could actually sense Anaurael feeling a touch of jealousy at this. He let a soft chuckle escape, but it was too light for any to really hear. She really did hate being unable to fight. He would make sure to bring back some form of a trophy for her. And he would make sure that it was worthy of her.

At the sight of the glowing red Hell Rift, he called Solarion to his side. Then he led the charge. Imperael and Malthael were right after him. Itherael and Auriel waited to take up the rear. The demons swarmed over them quickly in the form of shadows, fangs and claws. At the sight of Imperius, many of them faltered and fled with fear only to be cut down with arrows at their retreat. The path was soon cleared up to the thorny throne that the large demon sat on.

A massive bone club was soon picked up as the demon lifted its massive bulk from the chair. Other weapons were soon picked up to show it had four arms. It was almost like a cross between a Phase Beast and a Siege Breaker Beast. When the roar it gave out shook the cavern, Imperius was not impressed. Neither was Malthael. Imperael only smirked and readied his sword.

"What big teeth it has!" Lyndon mused. "I wonder if I could make a dagger out of them."

"Maybe you can get one after it chews on you?" Greed snickered. Lyndon rolled his eyes and readied the Manticore. Imperius and Malthael glanced at each other lightly. Itherael and Auriel quickly flanked them as the attack ensued. Tyrael moved to have El'druin cut away at a massive leg muscle. Xavian and Lorath expertly backed him up to keep the massive demon from falling over on him.

"I must deal the killing blow…" Malthael muttered as a scythe neatly severed off a hand.

"Your reason?" Imperius grunted and speared an arm to wrench it off the wailing demon.

"Anu," he said as his only answer.

"Granted," Imperius nodded. "I need to bring Anaurael back something. She is most vexed that she cannot fight with us."

"Is she?" Malthael mused as another scythe lopped off a leg. Auriel let Al'maiesh coil around those that needed light healing and clarity. Itherael neatly parried away a stray hand and lopped it off. The Nephalem was busy attacking from underneath the massive creature. "And to bring her back something…ah. It has a necklace. Take that to her."

"Remove the head and I will," Imperius nodded. It was done without another moment to spare when Imperael launched a massive fist into the demon's face. Izual froze the remaining legs in place to hold it still for the final blow to happen. The necklace was claimed before Greed spotted it, too. After the rest of the body was looted, Auriel was able to help them leave the Hell Rift before it shut on them all.

"I am returning to Heaven," Malthael said.

"As am I," Imperius nodded. Imperael was also quick to leave with Auriel and Itherael. Izual was the last to go, but only after asking what Tyrael wanted to do.

"I am going to see about claiming this house. I'll say it was infested with demons when the couple left. I'm sure they will give it to me," Tyrael nodded.

"We'll help you," Ilerael nodded.

"Oh! We need to get Loremy back. This place could become the new family home. Now that there are no threats, we could safeguard it for the Horadrim," Lilaurael smiled.

"Good idea," Tyrael nodded. Izual nodded and teleported back to Heaven. He had to find out what Inarius was up to. What he discovered was not good.

"There is no need for you to be here," Izarius said irritably. Inarius had tried to gain access to the bedchamber. Anaurael was enjoying a bath when he appeared, and her brothers were blocking her from view. When Malthael and Imperius appeared, Inarius had quickly backed down.

"Why are you here?" Malthael asked. He was still holding his weapons.

"I just had some questions that I wished to ask," Inarius said truthfully. Anaurael was dressed in a soft gown of gold silk, and she moved into Imperius's arms when he reached for her.

"I worried for you," she whispered.

"You will never need to worry about me," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I did bring you something, though. A small trophy."

"Did you?" she giggled. At the necklace given, she beamed at him. It was a basic diamond pendant, but that was fine. It showed that he thought of her.

"Imperius," Malthael said. "While I still have a form, I was hoping to show her parts of the Pools of Wisdom that she had not seen yet. It may be worthwhile to her."

"I am unsure," Imperius muttered.

"I'm sure I will be safe," Anaurael smiled.

"It is not that that I am worried about," he growled. "You are mine. I found you when you called to me. I marked you. We share the same Light. No other is allowed to get between us."

"I am bearing your offspring," she whispered and kissed him passionately. "I know I'm yours."

"That you are," he growled and squeezed her. "I do need to see to training the new troops."

"When they are finished training, we should Sing again to bring more angels."

"We will definitely plan for that."

"I look forward to it," she smiled and ran a finger over the outer edge of his helm. If it wasn't for Malthael waiting patiently, he would have likely taken her to his sanctum. He seemed to glance at him and set her down. "You need to leave?"

"I must. But, I shall be back shortly. Count about two hours," he nodded.

"I shall make note," Malthael said.

"I'm sure you will," Imperius grumbled.

"I shall follow them," Izarius said.

"Good," he nodded. Then he teleported to the training Halls. Malthael moved smoothly over to her side and offered his arm. She blushed softly and accepted it. He knew he was running out of time, and he teleported with her to the Pools of Wisdom. Izarius quickly caught up to them. Malthael glanced back at her over-protective brother, chuckled and led her to section of his old domain that not many knew of. Even Tyrael hadn't been here yet.

Malthael led her past floating columns of energy that seemed to flow on their own with no sure way to show where the energy came from. It amazed her to see such structures, and he was pleased to be the one to show such feats of Heaven to her. As they walked, she asked, "Did you always wear black, Malthael? Or was there another color?"

"I have not always worn such dark colors. It was more like…this color. Of neutrality. Gray. Dark silver. It shows my nature. To find the Wisdom in all things. Of course, such is not the case now. But…one cannot become something other than what they were meant to be. I had left much behind in my pursuit to understand souls. I was…consumed by it. Nothing else caught my attention so much…" he sighed. "I was fascinated with souls. All of my time was spent on discovering their secrets."

"Until you met me?"

"Yes," he nodded and pressed a gloved hand to her back to guide her further into the Pools of Wisdom. Izarius was simply amazed at where he was taking her. He was sure that none have ever traversed so far into this area. Even the Chalice was in a slightly easier reach.

"You said I was a puzzle?" she frowned.

"Yes," he nodded again. "I had never seen your like before. A mortal angel born? It was a first. And…it is true that I wanted to return to steal you away. To study you in solitude. I would have kept you hidden from my followers. They would have seen no threat in you, as you had no demon taint. But…they would have questioned my actions. And now I must ask. When you Sang for the first time on Sanctuary…how old were you?"

"I cannot recall," she frowned.

"She was fourteen years," Izarius said. "And her voice was the exact same."

"Truly?" Malthael asked him.

"Yes. I was stunned when I heard her Sing. I didn't know that it was her Song, though. I wouldn't have known until Imperius pointed it out," he said. Malthael mused to himself before approaching a wall. He touched it carefully to let a doorway form. Then he quickly gathered Anaurael up into his arms and moved swiftly into the chamber to let the doorway seal behind him. "What?! No! Anaurael! Malthael! Open this up! Now!"

"Izarius," Itherael said when he appeared. "There is not much that can be done. Anu willed this to happen. Wait patiently, please. Imperius cannot know."

"What?! But…" Izarius worried. Itherael rose up his hand to show that all would be well. Izarius took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. Nodding, he readied himself to wait.

"Izarius!" Anaurael had cried out when her side of the wall had sealed. Malthael had pulled her into his prior inner sanctum. She had begun to panic, but he gently rested his hands on her shoulders to calm her. She looked up at him with a frown.

"Imperius will be back soon. I do not have much time," he whispered and slowly turned her to face him in a nonthreatening way. She glanced around the room now to see that it held incredible inlays of gilded gold and diamond tiles along the floor and walls. Of course, she could only go by what light his wings shed off for her. Otherwise, like the others, it was pitch black from the lack of windows. His inner sanctum appeared to resemble the inside of a diamond that was inlaid with golden hues and marks. There were even small creases in the walls that showed where gems could have been stored long ago. She could only wonder what happened to them.

Even the chair in the center of the room appeared to have been carved from diamonds, but the gems that inlayed in the chair were also missing. She would have to ask about it later. She thought that Wisdom was much less grand. It made her think, but Malthael's touch brought her mind back to him.

"But…" she shivered. He tilted her face up to his and caressed her jaw.

"You have always intrigued me," he muttered and gently moved a lock of molten gold hair away from her face. "And I said this before…I love you far too much to hurt you."

She gasped and he kissed her in such a way that it nearly rivaled Imperius. When his armor began to sink into his form, her jaw dropped with shock. His core was a beautiful, vibrant, silvery blue tone to represent all that Wisdom was. Now she realized why the walls were made to be the inner part of a diamond. His core reflected off the light perfectly to light up the room in full. He was the main source of light. Even though he was no longer Wisdom, his core remained true to what he used to be. But there was one major difference. He was not Imperius. His core didn't call to her like Imperius's core did. Only Imperius could warm her in both body and soul. She didn't know what to think at Malthael's hovering form. When he gestured for her, she whimpered. "I cannot…"

"It is safe to be with me. I vow," he urged.

"But…" she swallowed. He had coaxed her close enough to pull her against him and hug tightly. Like Imperius, he couldn't move from the center of the room once he became his core.

"Relax…and Sing…with me…" he whispered gently. As she heard his Song, she noticed it was dramatic and sorrowful. When he Sang before, it was far more melodious. This was his true Song now, and it made her heart ache. Inevitably, she found herself Singing softly in tune with him. She actually felt the raw emotion he held back for so long. It was the same feeling she had received when he contacted her for the first time in her dreams. "I truly do…love you…so much…!"

"I know you do…" she whispered.

"I know you cannot say so back," he shivered. "But I know you do, too. You worry for me. This is how I know. I cannot show any other this part of myself. My time with you is so slim! So…when we can…when I am like this with you…will you let me love you?"

"I never…told you…to stop…loving me..." she said in her own tone of hurt. The last thing she remembered was his long, slender winged tendrils folding over them in a mating embrace, and he kissed her to let his core bond with her in the time that Anu would permit it.


	75. Chapter 75

When Imperius tried to sense Anaurael and call for her, he noticed there was no answer. She had always answered his call. Now that he was alarmed, he went straight to the Pools of Wisdom. When he saw Itherael, he paused with confusion.

"Anaurael will join with you shortly. She was led far back within the Pools. Further than Chalad'ar. Malthael and Izarius are currently bringing her to you now," he said.

"She was not answering my call!" Imperius growled.

"Because she cannot hear you," Itherael sighed. "You need to take her to your sanctum when you see her. She will hear you again when you are with her."

"What?!" he glowered. "What blocked her?! Who would dare to get between us?!"

"None have gotten between you. Think on this. She is in the domain of Wisdom. She loses the buildup of Valor within her the longer she is in a particular domain. She needs to remain in your Halls to balance out the energy within her to fully hear your call. Even I do not take her so far into my Library. Or Auriel in her Gardens. You can even recall how she was when she toured the Courts. She needs to align herself with your energy signature again. She holds Valor within her, but it needs to be strengthened once more. You share the same Light with her. She needs your energy signature more than anything else. Of course, all is well when you travel through various areas with her. It is only when she is on her own," Itherael explained calmly. It was a partial truth, but still a truth.

Imperius seemed to scowl with his old irritation coming through. Itherael remained silent as he hovered. Even he knew how Imperius was without her for so long. She was vital to his mental clarity. At the sight of Izarius carrying her out of the Pools of Wisdom, Imperius could only stare. Her mark was flaring out heavily to show she was struggling. He lifted her into his arms and Izarius stood aside.

"Imperius…?" she whispered. He pressed his thumb to her mark. Malthael had managed to help her forget of what happened. It was one of the reasons as to why she was weak, but now Imperius mentally vowed to not let her tour any new places without him. His energy signature within her was exceptionally weak now. It was why her mark showed she was struggling to focus.

"Do not disturb me!" he snapped at those around him and teleported away with her to his sanctum. Itherael could only sigh with a touch of relief.

"Does he know?" Izarius asked.

"No. But, it is true that if she is not with him and in another wavelength of the High Heavens, she does lose strength. He must accompany her to any new places. The longer she is within another area other than the Halls of Valor, she will lose her strength without his presence around her," Itherael warned.

"So…that's what most of it is?" Malthael asked when he appeared.

"Yes. It was. Why?" Itherael asked him.

"I shared my core with her," he admitted.

"What?! She can't have that!" Izarius hissed. "That's what really drained her!"

"I also had her forget," he muttered.

"And that would have incapacitated her," Itherael said with a shake of his head. "Anyways, Myriam departed back to Sanctuary with those other females. I need to check Talus'ar. Let us leave Imperius in peace and help Anaurael recover."

"Agreed," Malthael nodded and vanished. Izarius just shook his hooded head. Itherael nodded in agreement with him. What Malthael did was very dangerous. As much as they wanted to dwell on it, they wouldn't dare. Izarius went to Anaurael's bedroom, and Itherael went back to his Library. He knew what was to happen next. It would not be pretty.

"Anaurael?" Imperius asked gently when he held her to his core within the sealed sanctum.

"I cannot bear to be without you!" she gasped when she finally had the strength to move. He clung to her as tightly as she clung to him. A heated kiss was pressed to her mouth, and she whimpered with a violent twist of need. Her silk gown was quickly removed and tossed aside. The next ten minutes were spent on simply rebuilding what was nearly extinguished.

"I will not let you travel anywhere without me from now on!" he muttered and let her snuggle into him. "I don't care who insists!"

"I can't…do this…" she muttered softly.

"Do what?" he asked. "You cannot do what?"

"Be with others…" she mumbled. Her mind was in a lucid haze from the power of his Song. She was trying to recall something. At how her mark flickered, he noticed the signs.

"What others?" he now asked carefully. She seemed to falter. She wanted to tell him, but she was acting as though something was wrong. He pressed his glowing thumb to her mark and realized that she couldn't remember. Did she forget what was wrong? Then he stiffened. It was as though he got charged down with ten-ton demon. At her small whimper, he cradled her. "You are not at fault. I need to see something. Okay?"

"I didn't…want to…!" she gasped, as though pleading with him in a feverish way. "Anu…"

"Anu?" he prodded gently. As much as he wanted to search her memories, the mention of Anu made him stop. He had to see what she said now.

"Yes…Anu…said so…had to…!" she panted. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. If Anu ordered something, then she couldn't fight it. Neither could he. Something definitely did happen. He just had to figure out what happened. And, as much as hated to think about it, with who. At the cradling he gave her now, she started to relax.

"It is not your fault. I love you no less than I have before. Can you tell me who did this? Do you remember anything at all?" he whispered in a soothing way.

"No…" she whimpered. Her mind began to become alert again. Anything he tried to pry out was locked away once more. As much as he wanted to put her back in that state, he knew it hurt her.

"Easy," he soothed again when she started to cry. "I will give the rest of my time to you."

"But…the training…" she whispered.

"You will join me. You can help watch them train. Maybe you can learn some new techniques, too. Will that suffice?" he asked. At her small nod, he chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "That's it. Just rest now. When was the last time you have eaten?"

"Not since the Council," she sighed. Her mark finally settled out to glow in tune with him.

"Do you need something now?"

"No. I just need you."

"Truly?"

"Always," she breathed and kissed him fiercely. Her love fueled him with a furious passion. When she began to Sing, he was quick to compliment her with his Song. By the time it finished, they were both exhausted and clinging to each other even more. His tendriled wings seemed to wrap around them both as they recovered, but they flared out to show his slow, hovering motion. She sighed softly and ran a hand up his glowing chest to feel him tense up from it. "I love no other, Imperius. I could not bring myself to…even say it…to anyone else…"

"You vowed…not to…" he muttered as he regained himself.

"You are the only one…that has my love…" she mumbled and rested her head against his neck. "I may care. I may worry. But you are the only one I love."

On hearing this, he knew her words rang truth. His halo was a ring of fire over his head as he held her tight to his core. "You are my focus. Without you…I feel lost…"

"I do…remember something…" she shivered.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Malthael…showed me something. A room. His sanctum," she frowned. "Then I…I blacked out. I don't know anything else."

"Malthael…!" he tensed with a form of rage. At the feel of her hand moving over his cheek, he gasped and reigned in his control. "I…"

"I know," she said softly. "I don't remember anything else."

"I think…I know what he did…" he growled. "I will have to speak with him."

"Okay," she murmured and ended up closing her eyes. He felt incredibly possessive of her right now. He had no plans to leave her alone. This was proven when he sensed someone requesting his presence outside the sanctum. At how he tensed, she shivered.

"You are staying with me," he soothed. She opened her eyes and nodded. He knew she didn't want to be anywhere else. At how her hands moved to gently caress his glowing face, he pressed back into her palms. The kiss they shared next rivaled any that they had before. She could only kiss him like this. When he finally landed heavily on the ground with her in his arms, he let the sunlight spill back in from the top of his sanctum to give her some light. The entrance to her bedroom was now opened for her. "Dress for me. Then return to me."

"Yes, Imperius," she nodded. She grabbed the light gown to take it to her room. Right after she dressed in a sleek gown of gold satin with silver embroidery, he pulled her back up into his arms. Then he willed the sanctum doors to reopen. When he walked out, he found Tyrael waiting patiently next to Izarius. They nodded to each other, and Izarius moved to walk behind them.

"Tyrael," Imperius said as they walked. "Tell me something."

"Yes?" he asked. He wanted to talk about what was going on in Sanctuary, but he waited.

"Have you seen the sanctum in the Pools of Wisdom yet?" Imperius asked. Izarius seemed to stiffen slightly, but he kept walking. Malthael was wisely staying away.

"No. Not yet. Why?" Tyrael frowned.

"Malthael had, apparently, showed it to Anaurael. While he was still solid," Imperius said. Tyrael stopped in his tracks. At the look of shock that crossed his face, Imperius knew that his brother was innocent of this knowledge. "Anaurael doesn't remember what happened in there."

"I don't know what to say…" Tyrael muttered. When he looked at Anaurael, she was looking back at him with worry. "I doubt he would have hurt you, Anaurael."

"No, he didn't hurt her. But she was incredibly weak when she came out. Her energy was completely sapped. I had to recharge her," Imperius said when he turned to look at him. "Izarius? Do you know anything? I need to know. Now."

"I was following them, as I said I would. Malthael asked a few questions and I answered for him. Mainly how old Anaurael was when she started to Sing. The next thing I knew, he had opened the sanctum wall and pulled her into it to lock him in with her. I was…locked out. I had to wait. The moment it reopened, I saw her on the floor. I brought her straight to you," Izarius said in the most truthful way he could. When she whimpered softly, Imperius squeezed her.

"You are not at fault. He instigated this. Not you," Imperius soothed her. Tyrael could only agree with this. "Anyways, Tyrael, you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. The house that we cleared is now fully claimed by Itherael and Lilaurael. The town seemed…very relieved at this. I think all of the townsfolk were charmed by the demons. They even made Ilerael their new Mayor!" Tyrael chuckled. That had Anaurael gasp with a touch of pleasant surprise. "There is a lot of work that needs to be done, so he'll be focusing on that. He is also properly using the hoarded treasure for the town and lands as it should have been used."

"Excellent! You should see to rebuilding the old dwelling that Anaurael lived in. I'm sure she would like that," Imperius suggested. That had Tyrael chuckle. Malthael was now relaying that message.

"You liked the place?" she asked.

"I did," he nodded. "It was where I first found you."

"I'll definitely see what can be done," Tyrael agreed. "But, I had to let you know."

"And that is fine. Hmm? Anaurael?" he asked.

"Can we…go to the Crystal Arch?" she asked softly.

"Why? I can take you there, but why do you wish to go?" he regarded her.

"I think we both need to Sing," she smiled.

"Would you like me to call another gathering?" Izarius asked.

"Imperael wanted to hear her Sing. Go ahead," Imperius nodded. Izarius nodded and vanished to start calling another gathering to the Arch.

"I also have a request," she said.

"Hmm?" Imperius looked at her.

"If Malthael appears…hold no malice. Not while we are at the Crystal Arch," she said.

"I understand. Yes, I will curb my anger," he agreed. When he turned his head to look at her, he saw the loving gaze she always gave him. No other had received this gaze. When her hand rested on his armored cheek, he put his hand over hers. Then he placed her hand on his actual cheek under the helm. "Keep it there for me. I know I will need your touch."

"Of course," she smiled. She blushed when he moved his invisible lips into her palm as he carried her. When he ran his teeth over a finger, she shivered. "I need to focus for Singing."

"You did not let me focus when we walked there once before," he mused.

"Are you…getting even with me?" she asked with a form of amazement and a childish grin.

"Perhaps," he muttered and nibbled her thumb. Her face flushed even more. Tyrael kept his mouth shut, but he was mildly amazed at how Imperius was acting. It was completely alien to him. "What? Are you saying that I should not?"

"N-no…!" she stammered when she felt a tongue lightly lick where he nibbled. That almost did her in. "What are you doing?!"

"Trying something. And I see it is working," he grinned under the helm for her to feel it.

"Well, I can do this, too," she grumbled and began to run her hand up his face carefully. "Huh! You have ears! Hmm…oh! You have hair, too! I didn't expect that."

"What?" Imperius paused in his walk to look at her.

"There isn't much. It's like…short. Very short. Um…" she frowned.

"It's probably what soldiers call a 'buzz cut'," Tyrael explained. "They purposely have their hair clipped to practically nothing so the enemy cannot take advantage of grabbing it. With Imperius being more military than anything else, I can see how he may possess that. I have no hair, as you can see."

"Ah. Hmm. Well, I wouldn't know," Imperius seemed to shrug. Then he looked at her and said, "What else can you feel? I am curious now."

"Are you?" she smiled. At his nod, he stood still to let her explore a bit more. "Oh! You have a good jaw. Square, I think. I don't feel a cleft in your chin. The little bump that some humans have. Ah, very pronounced cheekbones and a broad forehead. You seem to have a well-defined nose, too. You could resemble a military man. Like Tyrael said. But…I love you this way. Don't change it."

"I was never planning on it," he vowed and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and purposely let her face rest as close to his as possible for her breath to tickle him. "That isn't fair."

"It's called 'payback'," she grinned softly. "Deal with it."

"I will get even with you later," he growled in a teasing way. At the small, blushing laugh she gave, he chuckled and managed to carry her the rest of the way to the Crystal Arch. Tyrael was deep in thought over what he witnessed. Imperius was completely different with Anaurael. As Itherael had put it, he was completely whole. In a way, this was how he should have been before the Council began to split apart. He never used to chuckle or laugh. He was never one to see reason, either.

When they reached the Crystal Arch, Imperius carried her to where they were before to stand near the crystal bone columns of Light. She saw Imperael standing tall among the others. When her parents arrived with her little brother, she waved at them. They waved back with smiles.

"What place is this?" Loremy gaped.

"This is a very secret part of the High Heavens," Ilerael said carefully. "This place is sacred."

"Um…I can't really see much," he frowned. "Everyone's taller than me."

"Brother," Imperael said and looked down at him. "Come here."

"Okay," he said. Lilaurael smiled softly and got squeezed by her husband. Then she laughed with Imperael lifted Loremy to set him right on a massive shoulder. Ilerael found himself laughing with Tyrael at this. Loremy was given a massive height advantage.

"To sit here is a privilege. Behave and you can stay," Imperael nodded.

"I'll be good!" Loremy promised and grinned with excitement. He was now taller than everyone else and took in the sights easily. Anaurael saw what happened and gave a beaming smile at them.

"I feel sorry for anyone that tries to pick on him," Ilerael smirked.

"If anyone bothers him without consent, I would want to know," Imperael muttered out. "I see him as family. The same as you and Lilaurael. However, has anyone bothered you, brother?"

"No. I'm okay," Loremy nodded. "Um, you can call me Loremy. It's okay."

"Very well, Loremy," Imperael nodded. "I am Imperael. You may call me that."

At the quick nod the boy gave him, Imperael stood as tall as he could to survey the chamber.

"Not bad," Imperius chuckled and rested his hands on her shoulders after he set her down. As he looked around, he saw Malthael standing by Izarius. He let his disapproval be felt, but that was all. Then Malthael was standing by him.

"I know. We shall have words. But…Anu insisted it," Malthael muttered to him.

"We will still have words," he growled.

"Of course," Malthael nodded and vanished back to where he was. Imperius sighed and only felt calm again when Anaurael rested her hands on top of his. She looked up at him, as he gazed down at her.

"Imperius," Auriel said when she moved to his side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I feel we should all Sing this time," she said. "Can this be done?"

"Hmm. We can," Imperius nodded. Anaurael smiled and got lifted into his arms to sit upright. Itherael moved towards the center, and even Malthael was granted a solid form for this, much to his surprise. Imperius tensed, but Anaurael kept him calm with a soft whisper. He would show no malice right now. When Tyrael decided to try to Sing, Anaurael smiled at him with encouragement.

"Tyrael?" Lilaurael asked.

"Anaurael taught me how to Sing as a mortal. You and Ilerael should try it at some point. She may be able to help you figure it out," Tyrael said. Ilerael smiled and would have to make plans to do that. When the Singing started, Anaurael waited to hear how the Song went. This was a traditional Lightsong. On hearing the various areas of pitch and dips, she began to Sing with them. At first, it was to compliment. To encourage to get stronger. Then Imperius's Song seemed to grip hers to dominate the entire melody. It didn't take long at all for the crystalized pillars of Light to react.

"Wow…" Loremy gaped.

"Yes. It is something," Imperael nodded. "This is how I was born."

"Really?" the boy blinked.

"Yes. In many ways, you are older than me. In your standard of time, I was born yesterday," he chuckled. Loremy's jaw dropped even more. "So, you could think of me as your little brother, but that is not the case. Do remember this. I knew everything that I needed to know when I came about. You are still learning much, so this could prove that you are still younger than me. I will teach you what I can. But only if I have time."

"Okay," he smiled and nodded. There were already angels that were teaching the boy quite a bit now. And all of it was the basics for weapon training.

"Did I miss anything?" Titharius asked when he appeared.

"No. You got here just in time," Ilerael nodded. Even as he said that, new angels spilled forth from the near-blinding Light. All of them were greeted and welcomed warmly before being led to the training Halls. For a solid ten minutes, it was like this. Ilerael was just amazed at how many angels came forth. Lilaurael had counted over a hundred angels once again, but it was likely more from how fast they were appearing. What was even more surprising was that many of the angels were made for various sections of the High Heavens to fill places that were abandoned or unable to be filled yet.

"No angels appeared for the Courts of Justice, but this was expected," Tyrael sighed after it was over. "However, we did gain quite a few for the Pools of Wisdom. Because I am the Aspect of Wisdom, and with Malthael here to help call them, we can finally get the Pools reestablished. It will be a slow accomplishment, though. I can only hope that my son will take over the Courts."

"You know that will happen," Malthael nodded when he approached. "I shall assist you in training the angels for the Pools of Wisdom. If there is a lieutenant for you, we should have that one touch Anaurael's mark. There is Izual, but I am unsure."

"Izual was my lieutenant for the Courts of Justice. His mind was restored. It is the same as before," Tyrael said. "He may still assist me as needed."

"Come to think of it, Lilaurael and I were also from the Courts," Ilerael mused.

"That you were!" Tyrael grinned. "It is good to work with you again."

"Always," Lilaurael smiled and took back Loremy from Imperael. "We're going home now so you can eat something. I'm pretty sure it's bedtime for you, too."

"But, Mom!" he frowned. At Ilerael's warning glare, he swallowed. "Okay."

"You'll be able to come back here in time. We'll talk about it when you get ready for bed, okay?" Ilerael said. Loremy nodded and Anaurael was able to approach her parents to get hugged by them. "You were outstanding! We'll have Heaven's forces back up in no time."

"I hope so," she smiled.

"You need to eat more," Lilaurael said. "I'll tell Izarius. Make sure you eat the moment you can, okay? Anaurael?! Daughter!"

"Anaurael?!" Ilerael gaped when she simply slumped over. Imperius was quick to be at her side to pull her into his arms. He checked her mark and noticed it was still pulsing in tune with him.

"Is she okay?" Loremy frowned. Imperael bent down to find out what was going on with his sister, and he carefully used a massive hand to pull Loremy back for safety.

"She just collapsed!" Ilerael winced. "She was just fine a moment ago!"

"Her energy is well enough," Imperius muttered. He pressed his thumb to her mark and seemed to go completely stiff. He was in shock.

"Imperius? What is wrong with her?" Itherael asked.

"Anu…is talking to her…" he trembled. As he was trying to explain the situation the best he could, Anaurael was in front of the spire in her mind. Anu had blocked out any that tried to intervene. He had to speak with her in full without any interruptions. When she appeared, he was already there as a ball of intensely glowing Light. She sensed a form of distress.

"Is there something wrong?" she frowned at the glowing ball of Light in front of her.

_DO NOT SING…TO ME…ANYMORE…_ Anu said.

"But…" she frowned.

_IF YOU SING…YOUR CHAMPION…WILL COME FORTH…TOO EARLY…_

"Oh!" she gasped. "Um…it is all right for me to Sing away from you, then? Away from the Arch? Would that work?"

_YES. THAT IS WELL…_ He agreed. _IMPERIUS…WILL UNDERSTAND…_

"Imperius hurts now. I know that he will understand this, but there is another issue that I did want to speak with you about. I cannot remember anything at times…"

_YOU WERE…FORCED…TO FORGET…_

"Forget? Forget what?!"

_EVENTS HAPPENED…FOR A REASON…AND NEITHER YOU…NOR HE…CAN KNOW…_

"Why can't he know what happened to me? Why can I not tell him what did happen, if I can recall it? Why can't I know of this?! I just…I don't know why…"

_YOU…WILL HAVE…STRESS. HE WILL…RELAPSE…TO HATRED…AND BITTERNESS…_

"Even with me?"

_YES…_

"Then you may have to tell him this. He will only try to seek answers with me. He will not fight you, but I do not want him to hurt, either. It hurts me to see him hurt."

_I WILL…SPEAK…TO HIM…_ Anu agreed.

"What should I do now?" she asked. "What would you ask of me?"

_REST…AND LET…YOUR OFFSPRING…GROW…_ He advised before going silent. The glowing Light dissipated slowly, and she was able to open her eyes. With all of them looking at her with concern, she coughed and sat up in Imperius's arms.

"Anu told me not to Sing here anymore. I can Sing in other places, just not here," she said. "If I Sing again, his champion may come too early. He had to warn me."

"Then we shall wait to Sing again," Imperius nodded.

"Also, he wants to speak with you," she said and looked at him. Imperius let out a slow breath and nodded. He let her rest against him as he focused. With what seemed like only a few minutes passing, he found himself clinging to her right after.

"I will no longer ask questions of what happened to you," he whispered softly to her. "I…cannot afford to relapse. But…if something else happens…"

"I am sure that nothing else will," she nodded.

"I shall remain hopeful that you will be right," he said and rose up tall with her in his arms.

"What is to happen now?" Tyrael asked.

"At this time, it's just rest for her. She needs to be with me. I will ensure she eats well," Imperius said. "And…Malthael. I understand. Don't do it again."

"If Anu wills it, I cannot fight it," Malthael said bluntly. Imperius seemed to tense, but he let it go at the trembling that Anaurael did in his arms. He teleported away with her as his answer. This was a side of Imperius that they all remembered. His stubborn pride would always come back.

"I want to purge him from you," Imperius growled once his sanctum sealed up. Only the singular beam of sunlight shown down from the ceiling to give her the light she needed to see. Izarius had set up a table for her with plenty of food and drink. When she finished using it, Imperius had her shed the satin gown to get held against his core.

"The last thing that Anu told me was to rest and let my offspring grow," she said and ran a caring hand over his cheek. Her mark glowed in sync with his form to show that all was well. He sighed heavily and crushed her to him. "Rest with me, love. You should rest."

"I am not sure…how to truly rest…" he muttered.

"Think of nothing else. Clear your mind. Only think of me," she whispered. "There are no troubles now. You always tell me to rest. Now it's your turn."

At how she began to breathe in and out slowly for him, he managed to chuckle. He rested his head against her shoulder and let time slip by like that.


	76. Chapter 76

Three months had passed swiftly. Anaurael was finally starting to wear maternity dresses of golden stretch velvet, and Tyrael was a constant visitor to her the moment she began to show her pregnancy. Even her mother was in the same state and given light chores to do. When it was decided for Anaurael to visit the new family home, Imperius was not very pleased. Tyrael was even mildly against it.

"It shouldn't be too long," she smiled. A rocking chair was given to her, and it was used with enthusiasm as she sipped some warmed milk with a bit of chocolate in it.

"Well, no matter what happens," Tyrael frowned. "You know that I cannot let you out of my sight. Not while you are on Sanctuary."

"I will be with you no matter what happens," Izarius nodded. "I would not be surprised if Imperael insisted to appear, too."

"That would be a spectacle!" she giggled. The empty mug was taken from her, and Tyrael helped her rise up from the chair. He rested a hand against her belly with a warm smile.

"Any movement?" he asked with a touch of eagerness. The first time father was clearly apparent with him now. She laughed softly and let him squeeze her.

"Not yet. Mother told me that it was around the fourth month that she felt anything with me. It could be the same. Itherael? Are you well?" she asked when he appeared.

"I understand that you are to go to Sanctuary?" he asked. He clasped his hands with hers before accepting the hug and chaste kiss from her. He pressed a hand to her belly with a soft chuckle.

"Mother and Father want me to see what they did with the new place," she beamed.

"I would go with you," he sighed.

"You could. It would be easy. Simply meditate," Malthael said when he appeared.

"Ah! That is true," Itherael nodded. "Researching Talus'ar would help."

"Then it will work," she nodded. "Even Auriel can do this if she wished to."

"I shall inform her," he said in full agreement. When Imperius appeared, she moved straight into his arms to get picked up and held close. He pressed his hand to her belly and gazed lovingly at her.

"I will be watching you at all times," Imperius vowed.

"Like you did before throughout my life?" she smiled.

"Exactly," he nodded. "Tyrael, do not let her out of your sight."

"I shall be with her through meditation," Itherael nodded. "Auriel may do the same."

"That is fine. I have sent more angelic warriors to guard the new dwelling. I change them out in small shifts so they do not miss the Heavens for long. It appears to be working. I offered to do the same for the ones in with you, Tyrael, but they declined. They are pleased where they are," Imperius said.

"I know. They insisted to stay after they kicked Lyndon out for breaking in," Tyrael sighed.

"When did this happen?!" Anaurael asked with alarm.

"A month ago. Why?" Tyrael frowned.

"As your wife and a Keeper of the Horadrim, I have to know these things!" she growled. "I could have punished him for breaking into a private Horadric area!"

"Yes, you could have," he sighed.

"If anyone that I do not approve of approaches her, she will be brought back here," Imperius warned dangerously. Tyrael raised a brow at him. That meant everyone to him.

"Imperius, you don't have to worry so," she smiled at him. "You will be watching over me. I'll have an army of angels, both invisible and visible, around me, too. I will be safe."

"Anu will give me a solid form if needed," Malthael muttered out. "None will touch her."

"Neither will you," Imperius seemed to glare at him. He had gained a horribly protective streak for her the moment her belly began to show.

"Imperius!" she said with a touch of dismay.

"Do not argue," he said to her. She was still in his arms and a kiss was soon pressed to his mouth to help him recollect his thoughts. Her simple touch no longer worked as well as it used to.

"Rethink your thoughts now," she whispered and lightly nuzzled his invisible chin within the helm. When she started to Sing softly, he found himself joining her. At the end of it, she smiled. "There you are. I will be safe. Have no worries about it."

"I will not be myself until you are back safely in my Halls," he muttered.

"If that is the case, you may as well lock me to your wrist," she giggled. A soft chuckle finally came from him. He placed his hand on her belly again and hugged her again before setting her down.

"She will be protected," Tyrael nodded.

"We will all ensure it," Izarius nodded. "Darius, Azarius and Mithus are already in the new residence. They went there before she arrived to ensure nothing will go wrong, and they will leave after she does. This way none can interfere with her teleporting."

"Fine," Imperius nodded. The way he looked at her before he teleported out showed extreme worry. She sighed and ran her hand over her belly.

"We all worry about you now," Itherael said. "You have become one of Heaven's first priorities. A whole army of angels would willingly go to your aid right now."

"I did not ask for it," she smiled. "But it is expected."

"We know," Tyrael nodded and had her press into him now. "Malthael, you are sure she is bearing a son for me? Or you can't see yet?"

"It is a male," Malthael nodded. "Anyways, we should get this visit done."

"That we must," Tyrael said with his own nod. Those that were able to physically leave did so. Malthael vanished to join them in his spiritual way, and Itherael went to inform Auriel of how to visit with the others safely. She did know of this, but he had to remind her of how to do it again. After that, he was in his Library to research Talus'ar. When he appeared on Sanctuary to join with the others there, he was a touch surprised to find Imperael there in his solid state. He refused to meditate.

"You are going to raise questions," Ilerael grinned. He was wearing a medallion around his neck now that showed authority as Mayor. Lilaurael had a similar one, but it was far more feminine in design.

"And I will give them answers if they ask their questions," Imperael snorted. "I refuse to be idle. I have to be here for her."

"Imperael!" Loremy said with a grin as he bounded down the stairs.

"Hey!" Ilerael growled. "What did we say about running in the house?!"

"Oh. Sorry, Dad," he winced.

"You can trip if you're not careful! And you know how your mother worries now," Ilerael reminded him. Loremy winced again at that. "Good. Now you can greet your brothers."

"Imperael? Oh, good. You're here," Lilaurael said when she walked over to see him.

"Sister," he nodded and accepted the warm pat to his arm. "Is all well?"

"For me, all is well. But, Loremy has gained a bully," she frowned.

"Lilaurael…" Ilerael sighed.

"No! I'm tired of it! Just two weeks ago he came home with a black eye!" she growled.

"What?" Anaurael asked. This was news to her. Even Tyrael was concerned.

"Who is fighting with him?" Itherael asked in his invisible state.

"Some children were brought in as orphans from Kingsport," Ilerael explained. "One of them was a noble boy. He is picking on Loremy due to the fact that he's my son. As in, the Mayor's son. It's all out of jealousy. His adopted family is trying to work with him, but it's troubling."

"Yeah," Loremy frowned. "I tried to be his friend, and he said I had no business being with my Dad. That I should have been cast aside at a first glance so that he could take my place."

"How awful!" Auriel gasped. "Is there no good in that one?"

"Hmm," Malthael thought to himself.

"Where does this one meet you?" Izarius asked.

"I always run into him at the angel fountain," Loremy said. Anaurael sighed and gestured for a hug. Loremy scowled, but gave her one after Ilerael gave him a glance. "Ouch!"

"What?" Anaurael frowned.

"Oh. I got pushed down the other day by him…" he said. At the look Ilerael gave him, Loremy tugged up his tunic to show off the nice bruise he got on his back. All of them were shocked.

"What?!" Lilaurael gaped.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Ilerael said with his own shock.

"This does not bode well," Tyrael sighed. Itherael and Auriel clearly showed signs of distress at this. They had no idea that such bullying existed.

"Show me this fountain," Imperael said. "If it truly is made to look like an angel, I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Malthael asked.

"Want to see a fountain come to life?" Imperael asked with a hint of mirth in his tone. Now Ilerael started to laugh. Izarius was all for it. Lilaurael was clearly pleased by this. Anaurael could only giggle when the others wanted to see what happened. Approving glances were given by the others.

"I shall find the child," Malthael said. "Ilerael, what does he look like?"

"Dark brown hair and eyes. He's a couple years older than Loremy. You'll know him when you see him," he said in response. Malthael nodded and vanished to search.

"We could get Greed in on this, but we'll wait and see what happens," Izarius said.

"We should wait," Itherael agreed.

"I should Sing in front of the fountain. It has been a while since I saw it," Anaurael smiled.

"We shall make ourselves invisible to human eyes. Hmm. Your Singing could 'summon' us into existence," Izarius said. That got Imperael laughing softly. He could stand invisible and in front of the fountain. Then she could bring him about. Tyrael chuckled and was quick to escort her out.

"This way!" Loremy grinned.

"I was born here. I know where it is," she laughed. Her brother laughed with her and they soon found the fountain. Ilerael was able to get Harvey to repair it again. After Malthael's attacks, the statue was torn down from the demon Mayor's insistence. Ilerael wondered why it was agreed to build the statue in the first place, but he realized that the statue drew in trade. It lined the vault with more coin. As much as the vile family hated to see it, greed always won out.

"We're almost there!" Loremy said. She laughed softly and followed him. When Anaurael walked the old streets, a rush of memories hit her. Many of the smells were same. Fresh baked bread and picked vegetables. Fresh cut flowers in the stalls. Even a few of the older buildings were still there. Quite a few of the residents recognized her and asked how she was.

"I'm good! I'm showing my husband the sights," she beamed. Tyrael nodded and said a kind hello before urging her on. "Tyrael!"

"After we see to Loremy's problem will we idle about," he said. That had her nodding. When they reached the fountain, Malthael was standing in front of it in thought.

"Malthael?" she frowned.

"I would like to speak with you later. If possible," he said. A hint of the sadness he had lingered in his tone. Tyrael didn't catch it, but she did. She gave a small nod to him to show it would be done.

"Did you find that child?" Tyrael asked.

"He is on his way here. And…there he is…" Malthael growled with distaste. The boy that walked over was clearly in his early teens with how he walked and acted with an air of slight around him. He did appear to have a noble appearance in his look and stance. His clothes were slightly better than the disheveled garments worn by other children. He had demanded such things, too. The family he was with was struggling to provide for him, and he treated them with a touch of distaste.

Any that he decided that were not worthy to be in his small circle of friends was treated with cold ridicule. So far, that was everyone in the town and he was still struggling to fit in. The way he was brought up was completely to blame. Imperael walked over in his invisible state and moved to stand in front of the statue. He stood much taller than it, but that was fine. He was also far wider. It would help with the intimidation effect.

When a breeze moved through the area, Anaurael's molten gold hair gave off its shimmering effect as it floated. Then she turned her head to regard the boy with her topaz blue eyes. He was simply staring at her in her circlet and golden finery. He thought she was royalty. When he could only stand there speechless at her beauty, she smiled and said, "Hello! Who might you be?"

When the child was still speechless, Loremy said, "That's Durlin. He's the one that was bullying me. I do nothing to him, and he just keeps doing things to me."

"Is that so? How rude!" she frowned. Then she turned to face the pale-faced boy. "Loremy is my brother! He may be adopted into my family, but for you treat him with such slight is not acceptable! Have they not taught you how to respect others that are outside the royal or noble courts? Even a ruler needs followers. If you are a bad ruler, then your people will revolt and rise up against you. If you are kind and just, then you will have allies and supporters that will fight for your cause."

"I…" Durlin stammered. He didn't see it that way before.

"I was born and raised here. I was ridiculed for my looks out of jealousy. The ones that ridiculed me are either dead or performing just servitude," she said with a hint of dismay at him. "Do not speak to my brother, nor approach him from now on. There is no need for him to be around an evil person."

"I am not evil!" Durlin finally snapped at her. At that, Tyrael moved in front of her protectively. Even she could sense the disturbance in the invisible angels around her.

"To me you are," Tyrael glowered. "I am Tyrael. The leader of the Horadrim, and I was also an Archangel of the High Heavens. Anaurael is my wife and bearing my son. What do you have to say to this now? Hmm. I think we need another form of judgment."

"You are right," she nodded. "Loremy, stay back, please."

"Okay," her brother nodded and moved away.

"This town was rumored to be protected by angels. Let the rumors prove true!" she said and faced the angel statue. Then she began to Sing. Anyone that was bearing witness to this was in shock when Imperael materialized as if by magic. When her other brothers appeared, Durlin's jaw could have hit the ground. When the Song was finished, Imperael stepped away from the statue he was in front of. A single, mere footfall from the massive angel shook the ground lightly, and Durlin fell to the ground from the instability. Tyrael was hiding his laughter in the palm of his hand. The effect was simply flawless.

"Sister? You called for me?" Imperael said with a perfect air of acting. At the sight of the massive grandfather sword in his hand and ready to use, Durlin had his heart hammering in his throat.

"This one has slandered me. And he has been causing ill will to my brother," Anaurael said and pointed to the panicking boy. "I was told that he came from a noble family line, but he is acting purely like a vagrant! Is there no way for him to change his ways?"

"Hmm," Imperael thought and glared down at the trembling boy on the ground. "He should join the Horadrim. He will learn honor and integrity through them. It would be the only way."

"He should also treat Loremy with a form of neutral respect," Izarius added. "To bode ill to others opens a path for evil to enter the heart and soul. If there is an ounce of Light in this child, then he must prove it to us. There would be no other way."

"I wouldn't mind killing him…" Malthael muttered in Anaurael's ear. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing out. He was still invisible.

"Even young ones still have time for redemption," she said easily. When Ilerael was forced to appear from the mass of townspeople at his door, he simply waved at them. It was time to act like the purposeful Mayor and to see to them as though he had not met them yet. The angels knew this, too.

"I give greetings!" Ilerael said. "I am Isaiah, the Mayor of this town. For what purpose do you angels grace us with your presence?"

"We were summoned by our sister," Darius said regally.

"This one slandered her!" Imperael growled and raised the edge of his sword at Darius. "We have decided to have him join the Horadrim to learn how true honor, valor and respect can be achieved. If he fails, he shall be seen as nothing but vile!"

"So, you insulted my daughter?" Ilerael seemed to glare at the troublesome boy. "If it's not one thing it's another with you. Look. I understand that you were part of a noble family. But, around here, there are no nobles. There is no royalty, either. It's a farming village that has taken you in out of gracious kindness. Everyone is treated as an equal here. We have tried to explain this to you multiple times. So, now may be the time to bring up this question. Why do you keep picking on my son?!"

"I would also like to know why you keep pestering my brother," Anaurael nodded. At the glowering looks from the angels now, Durlin managed to stand up to defend himself. "Bullies are not tolerated with my family. You can pick on another. Not him. And, from what I was just told, he has another bruise from you pushing him down! How would you like it if it was done to you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Durlin gaped.

"I would dare!" Imperael said and drove his sword right into the hard-packed earth as though it was soft mud. Then he ripped it out to leave a gaping hole there. It was a complete show of strength. Ilerael mumbled about road cost repairs, and Tyrael sighed and shook his head. When a golden glow appeared behind her, Imperius stood up tall from where he landed. Now the accused boy thought he was going to die. Ilerael wanted to groan from all the questions he was going to have to answer. Auriel and Itherael were chatting with Lilaurael, but at the presence of Imperius, they had to let their invisible forms go to join the rest to see what it was about.

"I need to bring Anaurael back to Heaven. She has spent too much time here," Imperius said. Then he looked over at Durlin and snorted with disgust. "I am Imperius. I am the leader of the Angiris Council, and I am the Archangel of Valor. You are nothing but demon filth to me! You want to prove yourself? I doubt you can! Only demons show disrespect to those around them. I should simply cull you and leave it at that. And you slandered Anaurael! Disgusting! If you want me to change my views on you, then I give you one year to change your ways. I will not grant you a lifetime. One year should be sufficient. Decide what you want to do."

"Go with him," Tyrael nodded to Anaurael. "I'll feel better about it."

"We all will," Ilerael said. She wasn't ready to go back, but she also knew that her pregnancy depended on it. When Imperius moved to rest his hands on her shoulders, she regarded Durlin.

"I really do want to know why you pick on my brother. Answer this first. Then I shall go," she said. "This matter is too important."

"Fine," Durlin said and licked his lips. He had to answer willingly or the ones before him would see what they could do to force his answers. "I never liked commoners. My family raised me to disregard them. That they were all just ready to harm us, and that it was best to treat them like the dirt we walked on. When I was told that he was the Mayor's son, I was baffled. A commoner to be adopted by the Mayor? It made no sense to me at all! I should be his son. Not him."

"I believe there is a resolution to this," she said. Her necklace seemed to shimmer to show it was going to justify the reason. Tyrael smiled softly, and Imperius squeezed her shoulders for her to continue. "Father, see if Durlin can become adopted by you, too. However, he would need to go through the same training exercises as Loremy in the Horadrim. If he wants to continue to fight and pick on Loremy, at least you can discipline him properly as your son. He will also become my brother, and I'll be able to slight him as a sister would with adequate distaste. And, Durlin, Loremy was adopted in _before_ my Father became Mayor. So, you can think on that."

"Oh…" Durlin frowned. He didn't know that at all. That made sense to him.

"Well, what do you think?" Ilerael asked Durlin. "Would you want to become my son and learn the true value of life, hardship and respect? Or do you want to live with the current family you have now and try to fit in with the rest of the townsfolk? You will not become a favorite of mine. You will be treated equally with Loremy. You will have chores, hard work and a curfew, as well as adequate schooling. And I will not hesitate to tan your backside if you misbehave!"

"You will also learn many secrets," Tyrael said. "If you tell anyone of these secrets, you could be killed. Isaiah also works closely with me and the angels here. So, if you go against him, you go against all of us standing before you. Think carefully now."

"Isaiah?" Imperael asked with a puzzled tone.

"It is what Ilerael calls himself around human filth," Malthael muttered to him.

"It is true," Itherael nodded. Imperael nodded slightly at this explanation.

"I feel so sad for this young one," Auriel sighed. "I do hope he decides to right what he has done wrong. There is time for him to fix what was damaged, but only if he reaches out to grasp it. What Anaurael has suggested would definitely be in his best interests."

"But the choice is his to make," Tyrael sighed. He acted as though he was talking aloud. "It would be good for him to go down this path. He could show that anyone can change and make the right decision. But, because of what he's done now, he would be watched heavily until he can prove his trust."

"Very true," Ilerael nodded.

"You would…adopt me…?" Durlin blinked.

"I would. But, I would not allow you to continue your current actions. I will punish you for them if I ever learned of them reappearing. And, think on this. If you tried such things in secret, these angels here will be watching you. They will tell me. So, you wouldn't be able to hide it," Ilerael warned. "The same is done with Loremy, too. If he misbehaves, I will know."

"When Anaurael was born, I sent down the angelic watch," Imperius said. "I wanted her safe at all times. This watch has carried over to her family. They are in their dwellings and around them at all times. And they never need to sleep. None of us need that mortal weakness."

"I would accept you as my brother, but I would not be able to fully feel welcome around you until you proved yourself," Anaurael said. "I am not noble born. I am not royalty. But…I am complicated, all the same. Imperius claimed me as his on the night I was born. You will learn my tale and how all of this started, but you cannot go off telling everyone. Not many will understand."

"This village was run by demons. Until we discovered them and killed them," Izarius nodded. Durlin was shocked. "They can infiltrate anywhere."

"Speaking of infiltration…" Malthael muttered at Gurzick's appearance.

"I know you! Or, something like you. One of you stole my favorite toy horse," Durlin said and pointed at the Greed Goblin. "It was the last thing I had received from my parents before they were killed, and I was sent here afterwards with nothing else of theirs."

"Oh? Who kill?" Gurzick asked now.

"Um…ones like them. But they were darker," Durlin said and pointed to Izarius and his brothers.

"Malthael?" Itherael asked.

"Keep quiet," he growled back.

"My parents died the same way," Loremy frowned. That had Durlin a touch speechless.

"So, now you both have something in common," Ilerael said gently. "Gurzick, will you give back the toy that was taken if I give you something in exchange?"

"Yes," Gurzick nodded. "That work."

"Oh, we started to rebuild the cottage," Ilerael said. Now Anaurael gasped and glanced up at Imperius. He lifted her into his arms and teleported with her to see the construction. Tyrael had to make his way to her now, and Ilerael was quick to follow with a smile. Loremy was scooped up by Imperael and set on a shoulder as he strode through the town. Durlin frowned and actually felt lonely. When Izarius walked over to him, he knelt down on a knee to regard him.

"What is running through your mind, child?" he asked carefully.

"I didn't think…that I would fit in…that I would be…" Durlin began to tear up.

"Did you want to join this family? Will this help you fit in?"

"I do! I think it will," he nodded. Izarius pulled the boy close to give him the hug that an older brother would give a younger one. The feeling was completely surprising to Durlin. He never had brothers or sisters before. His parents had never bothered with any others. Even his parents never hugged him like this. He found himself hugging Izarius back with a form of relief. Izarius knew that such contact was needed for a child. He had to wonder now.

"I will gladly see you as my brother. Just remember," the angel warned. "If you learn secrets, you cannot spill them. Do not go against us. Learn our ways. Angels go above noble ranks. Above royal ranks, too. Such things do not matter to us. As of now, your noble lineage does not matter. Do you understand this? This is important."

"I understand," Durlin nodded. Now he got lifted up and carried to the others.

"Better off dead…" Malthael muttered lightly.

"Curb your thoughts," Auriel chided softly. "If we can get another to assist with our cause, then I will not complain. It is another to help us battle the true demons here."

"She is correct, you know," Itherael said. Malthael snorted, but he would be watchful of the child all the same. Gurzick was informed of what was going on, and he would definitely see about returning the toy horse that was taken. He even went back to his domain to see if he could find it. At the sight of the cottage halfway rebuilt, Imperius was already looking over the structure. Ilerael was taking great care to ensure that the place was exactly as it was before, save the garden.

"That beam was taller," Imperius said. "The roof was a touch sloped to the right."

"You remember much?" Anaurael smiled.

"I was watching you all your life. I made sure to study your place of dwelling intensely," he said. "I shall see which of my warriors would like to see your place rebuilt to help assist."

"That won't be necessary," Ilerael started.

"It is to me," he snorted. "It will be done faster."

"No one would really be living here," Ilerael said. Tyrael held up his hand.

"This house is on a hill. We can dig into it to create a hidden treasure cache," Tyrael said.

"Oh! That could work. Maybe a few of the other mortal angels could help," Ilerael mused. When Lilaurael appeared with Mithus bringing her, Tyrael's idea was explained. She was all for it.

"We can have some Horadrim living here to help delegate out funds for this region," Tyrael said. As they continued to discuss future possibilities for the cottage, Anaurael was standing where she used to stand with Imperius resting his hands on her shoulders behind her. Izarius could only sigh with a chuckle escaping him. He knew that this was the true reason why Imperius wanted the place rebuilt.

"What's going on?" Durlin asked.

"Your sister grew up here," he said. "The way they are now is how they were in the past."

"Really?" Durlin blinked.

"Yes. Come. Let us tell your new father that you are to be his son. The arrangements will surely be made," Izarius said and carried him over to Ilerael.

"How long has it been since we were last like this?" Anaurael asked in a soft whisper.

"Far too long," Imperius muttered. When she began to Sing softly, he was able to gently compliment her. Tyrael turned to watch them with a smile. Even the others there had to stop and listen with silent appreciation. It was Loremy from his vantage point that spotted someone coming up the hill.

"Imperael," he whispered.

"Hmm?" the massive angel asked. He followed the pointed finger to the figure appearing. At this, Malthael quickly vanished and appeared next to the lone man walking towards them.

"A Demon Hunter…" Malthael mused to himself. The snapping cloak behind the man's stride easily gave his profession away. When the man reached the top of the hill, he paused at the sight of Imperael glaring down at him with the small boy on his shoulder.

"State your business!" Imperael ordered and had his massive grandfather sword ready.

"Um," Loremy frowned. "Don't you mean to say, 'Hi, what do you want?' I mean…well…"

"That is not my nature. I am one of the prime guardians of the High Heavens. If I am not at the Diamond Gates, then I am defending your sister. Such is my purpose," Imperael explained. "I must get my point across to those that could be a threat."

"Oh!" Loremy said with understanding. At the careful poke to his side with a massive finger to hear the boy laugh, Imperael chuckled and regarded the slightly stunned man again. The Demon Hunter had never seen such a creature before, much less the kindness given to a small child. He knew this being was clearly not evil at all, but he still wanted an explanation.

"What are you?" the Demon Hunter asked. His voice was a touch harsh, but it wasn't gruff. When Anaurael looked over, she noticed that he was one of the few that had joined the Horadrim bounty offers. She studied the dark blue cloak he wore that hid his features neatly. Taught leather pants with armor bits over the knees and back of his calves to his boots fit him perfectly. His chest armor almost reminded her of Malthael's chainmail vest-like appearance, save the cloak in the back. Even the hood could have been the same, but it wasn't as pointed. His brown hair appeared to be tied back, though. An odd, white glow seemed to come from his eyes when he peered out from the hood. His true eye color was obscured this way, but she was sure she would find out the color of his eyes in time.

"I am an Archangel. A defender of the High Heavens. And what are you?" Imperael asked in kind. Tyrael walked over now to regard him.

"Imperael, it's fine. I know him," Tyrael nodded. Imperael snorted, but he didn't move. "You are the one of the Demon Hunters, right? The one called Vincent?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I heard that there was a disturbance here."

"There was one. There is no disturbance now," Izarius said. Then he set down Durlin and gestured to Ilerael. "Go to your father."

"Okay," Durlin nodded and Ilerael was quick to pick him up. Durlin was mildly speechless from the sudden affection shown by his new father. Ilerael noticed this and knew right away what the main issue with him was. He needed affection and a show of trust. This would be easily given.

"So…all is resolved?" Vincent asked carefully. When his cloak shifted from the wind, his twin crossbows were seen in their resting places along his back. He would easily reach for them if he needed to. He even had a neat array of daggers, stun bombs and other odd devices lining his belt and unseen pockets. He was a master with his traps when he had to use them.

"Yes. I oversaw this," Tyrael nodded.

"Very well," the Demon Hunter nodded. "It does look like demons were here, though."

"This was done purposely," Tyrael explained. Now that he was being told what had truly happened to the cottage in full, Anaurael returned her gaze to the landscape.

"We need to go back," Imperius said. "I am sure you need to eat."

"Okay," she nodded. He pulled her up into his embrace and shared a kiss with her. "Father! Imperius needs to return me to Heaven."

"All right. I'll handle things here with your mother," he nodded to her. "And I'm sure you will have another brother in full when we see you again."

"I look forward to it!" she beamed. Durlin was surprised at the show of approval he got from her now. Very slowly, his past ignorance was beginning to deteriorate. It would take a few more weeks, but Ilerael would ensure that it was fully gone. Small flare-ups would be dealt with, of course. He just didn't want a fully blown out issue like he had been witnessing so far.

When Vincent looked at Anaurael, she smiled and nodded to him lightly before Imperius teleported with her back to Heaven. He had seen her before, if briefly, and he was a bit curious about her. Not much information was given to him about her. "Who was that?"

"That is Anaurael. My sister," Imperael said. "Loremy, I need to return, too. You will be safe here. I shall visit when I can to train you."

"Okay," the boy nodded. He was set down carefully, and Imperael teleported away. Any other angels there also left quickly. Ilerael kept a mild attention span on the Demon Hunter in their midst. He was a touch uncomfortable with how a keen interest on Anaurael was taken.

"He shall be watched…" Malthael muttered to him.

"Make sure of it," Ilerael muttered back. If he had to play out being the protective father figure, he knew that wouldn't be a problem. He knew that Tyrael would be the over-protective husband. It was becoming apparent at the questions being asked.

"As to who she is, Anaurael is my wife, and she is bearing my son," Tyrael said calmly. "I am not sure why you are interested in her. This is something that I need to know."

"Oh," Vincent thought. "I just sense that she's…different."

"This is true," he nodded. "Anaurael is a pure-blood mortal angel. Her parents were angels before, but they removed their wings to be here. They left Heaven to share the love they had in secret."

"And her hair?"

"On the night of her birth, Imperius sensed her. He came down and marked her. Since you are not a mortal angel, you cannot see her mark. She is tied to his life. As much as Anaurael belongs to me, she also belongs to him. It's a delicate balance of trust. You could say that she is the key for Heaven to regain some much needed forces. She is guarded over constantly," Tyrael explained. "Her hair was blond at first, from what I know. Imperius's Light changed it to the color it is now. And it's the color of molten gold, if you haven't noticed. It does have odd effects, too. Maybe in time, if you ask politely, she can show you. She is also the Light that was missing from him. He curbs his anger for no other."

"This is redundant!" Malthael growled. Itherael and Auriel had already left, but he couldn't leave until the meddling man was gone. "He should not need to know so much!"

When Gurzick appeared again, Vincent had a hand crossbow out and ready to fire. The Greed Goblin hopped quickly behind Tyrael. At this, Vincent muttered, "Move, please. I have to kill that."

"Gurzick is a friend. Put your weapon away, please," Tyrael said calmly. "You have seen him before around me. You can tell who he is by his crown. It gives him away that he is an aid to us."

"Oh," Vincent blinked and lowered his weapon. "It's hard to tell them apart."

"Just look for the crown," Tyrael advised. "Gurzick? Is everything good?"

"Yes. Um, toy. I bring," the Greed Goblin said. At this, Durlin walked over to see the toy horse.

"No, this isn't it. The one that I had was white with gold on it. Even the mane and tail was gold, too, with blue gems in the eyes," Durlin said. "This is just a basic wood horse."

"Oh! Okay!" Gurzick nodded. "I look!"

"As for you," Greed said from the crown to regard the Demon Hunter. "What is your purpose to knowing about the girl? You have me curious now."

"She is unusual. That is all," Vincent said.

"Well, so are you," Greed seemed to snicker. "But, I must say…your weapons will do nothing against the demons that lay in wait. Did you find them at the base of a trash bucket?"

"Sometimes," Vincent growled. "One can only use what they find, or can afford to purchase."

"A shame," Greed sighed. "But, I do have something that could benefit you. I just ask for a mild favor, as well as an exchange of what you carry now. It is how I work."

"What favor?" he asked. Tyrael was curious about this. So was Malthael.

"I will give you weapons that will kill far more demons than you could ever think. However, should you see the girl, you are to treat her like family," Greed said. Tyrael hid his smile. He was safe-guarding Anaurael by having the Demon Hunter treat her like a sister. Even Ilerael was amused.

"That can be done," Vincent nodded. Gurzick now gestured for both of his crossbows, and they were given over cautiously. They were tossed in his bag, and now two exceptionally powerful crossbows were presented to him. Lilaurael's jaw dropped at them. As a bow user, she was no stranger to crossbows. She simply couldn't use the hand crossbows that Demon Hunters specialized in.

"These are a sister pair," Greed explained. "Use them well."

"Danetta's Spite and Danetta's Revenge?!" Vincent gaped. He wasted no time in testing their weight and feel in both hands. And they could each hold a gem to increase their effectiveness. "I see that gems can be placed, but I have none."

"Easily fixed. Come with me to where Shen is. I believe that he is in the town of Westmarch. I can bribe him with food," Greed giggled. Now that they were both gone, Tyrael gave a small sigh of relief. He began to worry about Anaurael. Malthael strode up to him calmly.

"She is with Imperius. Safe," he said.

"Good to know. When she is free, can you tell me? I need to rest with her. I haven't been able to sleep right lately," Tyrael sighed. Malthael nodded and vanished away. He needed to speak with her first, but that couldn't be done until later. Until then, he would patiently wait and bide his time.


	77. Chapter 77

It was three hours later that Malthael would get his chance to talk to her. Imperius had set her sleeping form in her bed before leaving to check on the training angels in his Halls. Malthael was able to appear in her mind to see her sitting alone by the jungle waterfall. She was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to flow around her as she moved, and she smiled at him when he knelt at her side. Letting her lean into him, he sighed with a contentment that only she could give him.

"Imperius sent down twenty warriors to help with the cottage," she said softly. "He really wants the place rebuilt. I think he misses the place, too."

"It was where you grew up. He had watched you from there your entire life. I am a touch surprised," Malthael admitted. "He would not care for any of the places on Sanctuary if it were not for you. It is…very different of him."

"I know," she nodded. "Oh. You said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I did…" he said and rested his invisible cheek against her shoulder. His arms came around her, and he lifted her off the rock to rest in his lap on the ground. "Not just yet, though."

"I can hear how upset you are," she frowned and ran her hand over his other cheek and into his hair. "Why is this? Can you tell me?"

"Because…" he whispered. "I have felt…incomplete…for so long…"

"And you still feel this way?"

"No. Not when I am with you."

"I remember something," she swallowed and licked her lips. "From your sanctum. From what I can remember, that is. I recall your chair. Even the walls. When I woke up. Um…there were gems there? In various areas, I think…"

"Ah. How observant you are!" he chuckled and squeezed her to make her blush. "Yes. The gems actually represented how many followers were within the Pools of Wisdom. As more appear, the gems will slowly return. All of the gemstone colors range from white to dark blue to keep to the chamber colors. You could say that it was…how I kept track of who was there. Other places do not have this. That I know of, at least. It was rare for inner sanctums to be visited."

"I seem to be visiting all of them," she laughed. "Well, I have yet to see Itherael's sanctum."

"I am sure he could show you if you asked," Malthael shrugged. He knew she saw it before, but the memory was removed. At the feel of her hands moving into his hood to caress his face and hair, he gasped and kissed her in her a branding way.

"You should tell me…what you wanted to talk about…" she whispered, as he positioned her squarely in his lap. "You really should…"

"And I will…after…" he muttered and kissed her again. It was thirty minutes later when he came back around. He found himself on his back with her lying neatly over his form.

"I always find myself on top now. Don't I?" she grinned softly.

"Quiet…" he chuckled. At her curious gaze, he sighed. "Fine. I'll talk."

"Good," she nodded. He didn't bother to move, though. Instead, he kept an arm around her as he thought silently on how to start it.

"I should have stolen you away. When I first saw you."

"Imperius would have charged after you."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"No matter the risks?"

"No. I could try something…daring…"

"What do you mean?"

"Steal you away in your mind. Your body will be safe. But…I'm just curious as to what would have happened," he mused. "Not now."

"I wouldn't attempt it," she muttered.

"I know it would be dangerous with your pregnancy. It is why I said not now."

"And I wouldn't try it, regardless of the situation," she said and sat up on him. His hands moved to hold her there, and she frowned down at him. "Besides, how would you attempt it?"

"Your mind is easy to work with," he said and lightly groped her. "I can make various areas appear for us. There are no qualms with it that way."

"Is that so?" she frowned. "I would not like you very much if you did try something."

"You would have no say so," he seemed to smirk in his tone. At the mild glare she gave him, he sat up and rocked her. "I could never hurt you, anyways."

"Well, it would hurt me," she shivered. That had him pause. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. He decided to drop the topic. Such a thing would not do for her stress over it. In time, he knew he would want to do it. Now was not the time.

"I shall not bring up such a thing again," he said lightly.

"Okay," she nodded. She winced slightly, and he fully sat up to check on her.

"Hmm. My developing body is requesting nourishment. You must wake," he urged. "I shall also fetch Tyrael. He had problems resting. I just…wanted to speak with you first."

"It's all right," she smiled and kissed him gently as she woke up. She coughed and found Izarius next to her to ease her up. He ran a hand up her back to soothe her a bit. "Malthael said my baby is hungry and needs me to eat. And Tyrael needs to rest with me, too."

"I'm sure Malthael will get him for you," Izarius nodded. Darius was quick with Mithus to set up a small meal for her. Azarius had some water set for her, and she winced when she had to move.

"My lower back…ugh…" she sighed. Izarius had her sit in his lap, and he gently massaged the base of her spine. She gasped and clung to him with a form of relief. This concerned him.

"We may have to ask your mother for advice," he sighed. When her body began to overheat, he quickly removed the gown she wore and had Darius start to fan her.

"You shouldn't do that…" she shivered.

"Hush, sister," he whispered and rocked her gently. "Everything is fine now. Do I need to use the rocking chair with you?"

"Don't tease me like that!" she scowled lightly, and he laughed at her. She shook her head at him, and he made sure she was properly cooled down before having her place a lighter gown of nearly-sheer gold silk on. The gowns Greed had been finding for her were made with ties on the sides to make room for her growing belly. She was able to eat with no issues after that, and Tyrael had appeared take over what Izarius was doing. When she saw how exhausted he was, she was shocked.

"I know," Tyrael sighed. "I have so much to do now…"

"No excuses!" she muttered. "Did you eat yet?"

"No…" he seemed to mope. She had him move into another chair to get served up something. Shaking her head at him, he seemed to shrug.

"Izarius, help him with his armors, please. He may as well have them cleaned, too," she said.

"I can do that," Izarius nodded. A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, and he moved to assist Tyrael. A light pants and tunic was given to him to dress in for sleeping. Right after they finished eating, he was able to recline in the bed with her.

"I do like this," she smiled and seemed to play with the small ties at the top of the tunic.

"It feels strange not having my armor on," he muttered with exhaustion.

"But, is it better?" she chuckled and felt him rest a hand on her belly.

"It depends," he managed to say before yawning. At the feel of her hand moving to rest against his chest, he was soon sleeping deeply. His angelic form appeared shortly after and moved to sit in a chair to face her. "I am sorry."

"About what?" she frowned.

"I haven't been taking care of my mortal form very well lately," he sighed. "There's simply so much to do now, and I almost feel that I am not doing enough!"

"Is that so?" she asked and lightly caressed his body's sleeping cheek. She had learned that she could touch him like this and he could feel it as his angelic self. "What is really troubling you?"

"I'm not sure if I will make a good father figure," he finally admitted.

"You will do fine," she smiled warmly. "I know this."

He had his body move a hand over her to hold her tight. He still had one hand pressed to her belly in act of protective claim. His angelic self gave out a sigh and muttered, "I am glad that I do not dream anymore. I could never understand why it had to be."

"You did not like your dreams?" she asked and traced down his body's sleeping chest.

"I did not understand them," he said. "Most were twisted. Dark. Others were bright, but strange. Then there were the ones that I dreamt of being in the Burning Hells or back in the High Heavens. Most were fine, but…then I experienced my first nightmare."

"I can only imagine what it could have been like," she frowned and pressed into his body's form.

"Trust me. It is something I do not want to describe," he agreed.

"I do recall having one nightmare. It was so horrific that I woke up screaming," she frowned. "Imperius does not know of this yet. A part of me is too afraid to tell him."

"What?" Tyrael asked with complete concern. Now Izarius looked over with shock with the rest of her brothers. Then he remembered.

"Wait. I know what it was about," Izarius said. "I remember that night."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes. But, you never told me what the dream was about," he said. At the hard shiver she gave, it was inevitable for Imperius to feel it.

"Tyrael, have your mortal form release her. I need to calm her," he ordered. Tyrael nodded and let his body relax the grip on her. Imperius was able to pull her from the bed to cradle her. He pressed a thumb to her mark and seemed to stare at her in shock. "When did that happen?!"

"It was a dream…from my youth…" she winced. "During the week you were gone…"

"And you had to dream of…" he actually seemed to shiver.

"Imperius?" Izarius asked.

"How badly did she wake from this?" Imperius asked now.

"She was screaming," he sighed. She clung to Imperius now, and he finally had to sit in the rocking chair to console her. He was just glad that it was strong enough to bear his weight. At how everyone was looking at them, he knew he had to tell them what the dream was about.

"She dreamt…that I rejected her…" Imperius said in a tone that showed a very rare form of complete distress. Izarius went completely still. Tyrael was at a loss for words. "It was a dream. That's all it was. I never left you like that again. I told you why it happened. That I was culling a demon invasion, and that Auriel and Itherael made me vow not to do it again. That they refused to let me leave the High Heavens until I appeased their worries. I came straight to you right after."

"Yes…" she sighed, and he rested a large hand on her belly. As he focused on her, he paused. Then he seemed to gaze down at her belly with shock. "Imperius? What's wrong?"

"This offspring…I can sense a part of me within it! What is the meaning of this?!" he asked with amazement. "I do not understand this at all."

"Did you attempt to be with her as my mortal body does?" Tyrael asked.

"I…experimented," he said with a small grumble. "Do you think that that is how it happened?"

"It would be the only way," Tyrael nodded. "But, I can see it like this. If Malthael misbehaves, you and I can both discipline him and not feel bad about it."

"I resent that!" Malthael growled when he appeared.

"It would be deserved," Imperius mused. "But…Anaurael? Did you know?"

"I…no! I did not!" she blinked. "So…Malthael would be both…yours and Tyrael's?! I mean…the power of this offspring…"

"You knew this!" Imperius seemed to snarl at Malthael.

"I knew of Tyrael. I did not know of yours until it happened," he muttered.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Imperius asked.

"How could I have told you?" Malthael shrugged. "And how could I say something if Anu told me to keep silent? Anu has been forcing his will upon much now. His champion is in the making."

"I know this. But you keep such things from me! Why?!" he demanded.

"Because Anu told you to stop questioning things and to accept it," Malthael said evenly. When Imperius scowled, Malthael continued, "You keep letting your arrogance get in the way of your true judgment. Such a thing has never changed. It was why I was leader until I was called away by my fascination with human souls. Yes, you are leader now, but even I still remember the faults you carry. And you still carry them to this very hour."

"Stop it…" Anaurael whispered. "Please! I don't like this arguing!"

"Hush," Imperius whispered and lifted her up in his arms to carry her into his sanctum. Malthael watched him leave with her with a shake of his head.

"I bet he's thinking of how much he would love to kick you out of her mind," Tyrael muttered.

"I am sure he is. But he cannot. Anu will forbid it. He seems to have slipped when her womb began to grow. Have you noticed this, too? Even she struggles to calm him now," Malthael said.

"I have noticed it," Izarius nodded.

"We all have," Azarius said. "It does worry us."

As they wondered what to do to pass the time, Imperius was struggling to regain himself. The moment she slipped out of the gown she wore, he became his core self to hug her tightly. At how badly he trembled, she ran a soothing hand over his cheek. "What ails you, love? Tell me. Let me in."

"Just the thought…of knowing you dreamt that…I…" he was still trembling.

"Imperius…" she frowned. Then she recognized what was happening. "I know it was not real."

"But…I wasn't there for you for so long…"

"For ten years of my life you watched me from afar."

"I worried you."

"And I worry you every time I am apart from you."

"I still leave you at times."

"It is your duty. You have troops to train. The Angelic Host needs your leadership."

"And you do not need me more?" he asked and regarded her silently.

"You do not have to be afraid for me," she finally whispered and kissed him intensely. They reconciled each other rather quickly after that. As she rested in his arms a bit later, she said, "Yes, the dream I had was nasty. It scared me. It gave me doubts. But, when you came back to me, all of those doubts fled. When you told me why you left, it made me see that you were protecting me. All I have to think is that you are protecting me when you leave me. It eases the burden."

"That is how you cope?"

"Yes. So, when you leave to see to the Host, just think that you are doing this to protect me. By training others to learn how to keep me safe," she smiled. As he gazed at her in silent wonder, she caressed his cheek again and let him hold her. He finally began to feel a form of peace with everything again. "You are my life, Imperius. As we always tell each other…"

"Neither of us can be broken apart," he muttered and pressed his face into her neck. "I am surprised about this offspring, though."

"As am I. It just means that I am going to be giving you one. Aside from the one in my soul," she smiled and laughed with him. He placed his hand over her belly and paused. Even she had gasped.

"Did it…move?!" he asked with surprise.

"I think so! Just a flutter, but…" she trembled, but it was with a form of joy. "Your son just moved for you, Imperius. He moved for you!"

"Will he move again?" he asked with a touch of curiosity.

"I don't know. I know when he grows more he will," she said. As she watched him, she noticed that he was studying her belly in a completely new light. He was now an expecting father. He was enjoying the sensations. They were new to him. At the feel of another fluttery movement, he looked at her with surprise. "Yes. He moved again."

"I am going to be keeping you at my side just to feel him move," he sighed and chuckled. "These feelings I am getting now are…very strange."

"They are normal," she said warmly. "You are now a first time father. You are experiencing the joy of knowing that I am bearing you a son. Could you imagine a daughter?"

"With you…I know I can…" he said and kissed her lovingly. "I do fear I may be far more protective of you now. Is that normal?"

"With you, it is always normal," she teased lightly. He just sighed and nodded his head with mild agreement. Holding her close now, he finally felt calm. "Should we tell the others?"

"I think we can," he nodded. At this decision, he landed on the ground in his armor and helped her dress. Bringing her back down to her room, he regarded the others there. They hadn't left. "Tyrael. Our son is moving. Small flutters."

"What?!" Tyrael said. His angelic form dissipated when his mortal body woke. "How much?!"

"It is very slight right now, but he did start to move. You really have to focus to feel it," she giggled when he pressed a hand to her belly. When he finally did feel the flutter, a sense of elation hit him. He was feeling the first time father effects as Imperius was.

"My son is moving…" he sighed.

"Our son," Imperius corrected. "He is a part of both of us. We may as well refer to him as such."

"True," Tyrael nodded. "Her parents will need to know."

"I can tell them," Izarius said. She had him feel the small flutters first before leaving. Malthael had his arms crossed over his chest as he focused on her. He was a bit pleased with himself. He was able to will his body to move within her. He knew that he would have more control when the mind developed more, but this proved that he was going to be truly locked into this new form. His time of freedom was now on a timer. He would be like Tyrael. He wasn't sure if he would be able to be like this in the early years, though. As the body grew and matured, he knew it would be inevitable to become fully locked in.

"I need to rest more," Tyrael sighed. "But, I had to check this out for myself."

"That is understandable," Imperius nodded. "I need to see to the training Halls. You will be well without me? I plan to be gone for only a short while."

"I should be well enough," she smiled. He pulled her close in a gentle way to press a kiss to her mouth before heading out.

"At least he sounds better," Tyrael chuckled and lay back in the bed. She was able to move and snuggle into his warm chest while he put his arms around her.

"I think…him knowing that I will be bearing him a son, too, helped with that," she yawned.

"You may be correct," Malthael mused. After they fell asleep, Tyrael came back to talk to Izarius. The angel was about to go to Sanctuary, but he was stopped quickly.

"At some point soon, I will need both you and Izual to go to the Horadric library. We finally have a few batches of that potion done. We just need that final ingredient," Tyrael said.

"Oh! Yes, I can see about doing that. I'll let Izual know, too. I would suggest we make one very strong batch to store here in Heaven for her. Can we do this?"

"I believe that will work. Yes. Let's do that," he agreed.

"Hmm…" Malthael thought and vanished away. He appeared next to Ilerael. The mortal angel was working hard on some new set laws for the town. Malthael was quickly regarded and nodded to.  
"I'm trying to set down some tax laws that are decent. Everyone argues with me over this!" he grumbled and set the papers aside. "Anyways, how can I help you?"

"Anaurael's offspring finally moves. It calmed Imperius. Finally," Malthael snorted.

"Good to know," he nodded. "Lilaurael hasn't noticed any movement from hers yet."

"How is the reconstruction of the old dwelling?"

"It's done! Those angels work fast," he chuckled.

"Really?" Malthael seemed amused. "Can you show it to me? I am unable to go very far unless there is another there from Anaurael's mind."

"Sure! I have a couple guards here that watch the place. I need to check on a few things there, too. Lilaurael!" he said when he called for her.

"Yes? Oh! Hello, Malthael," she smiled. She was in a maternity gown of her own that was a deep red coloring with gold threading.

"Greetings," Malthael nodded.

"He wants to see the cottage. I need to check on it, too, so I'm heading there. Did you want to come with us?" he asked and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I think I'm going to stay behind," she smiled. "I feel a touch exhausted right now."

"Of course. Keep an eye on her and retrieve me if it gets to be too much, please," Ilerael said to one of the invisible angelic warriors.

"It shall be done," the warrior agreed.

"I love you. Rest easy," he smiled.

"I love you, too," she sighed and went to go rest in the bed. Loremy and Durlin were training with several angels in the art of sword fighting in the small private training ground that was made in the backyard of the house. Durlin had already made leaps and bounds in his attitude just from the positive attention he was receiving. His noble lineage was looked into, and it was shown that his ancestors were masters at swordplay. At how he was picking up the knowledge, it was proving to be true. Even Izual was impressed and began to train the boy when he could to see what could be gained.

"Izual," Malthael said when he saw the angel appear for the boy. "Do not train yet. You are needed for the Horadrim. A healing salve needs to be made potent."

"Was a specialized one to be made for Anaurael?" he asked.

"Yes. Tyrael had agreed to that," Malthael nodded.

"Good. Maybe I'll add to it with Izarius. Do you think that would increase the potency?" Izual asked out of curiosity. That had Ilerael blink with wonder.

"That is unknown, but we can look into it," he said. "We can make a small test batch."

"I shall inform Tyrael now," Izual nodded and vanished away.

"I am so glad that he has his mind back," Ilerael laughed softly.

"He is needed. As for Inarius…" Malthael growled.

"He's trying. I still have no idea how he plans to confront Lilith."

"I refuse to allow him that privilege while he is in the High Heavens. That will not be tolerable by any," Malthael said as they walked out of the small mansion.

"With the way Anaurael is with her pregnancy, there would be no way," Ilerael nodded. "Imperius would, as the humans say, have a basket of kittens."

"A basket of what?" Malthael asked.

"It's a human reference to having a massive temper tantrum. And I have witnessed quite a few of his tantrums and rages," Ilerael smirked. Malthael could only agree.

"He has been having them of late. Feeling his son may have helped," Malthael said.

"His son? I thought it was Tyrael's son?" he frowned. "Or do you mean the one in her soul?"

"Ah. You do not know," Malthael chuckled. "Imperius and Tyrael are both the sires of my new forming body. I am quite pleased."

"Wait, what?!" Ilerael gaped. It looked like he was talking to the air, but many townsfolk bore witness to the angels appearing when Anaurael sang at the fountain. "What do you mean?!"

"I shall explain as we walk," he said and gestured for him to keep moving. When everything was fully explained, Ilerael was stunned.

"I knew my daughter had an important destiny. It was only obvious with how Imperius took such a liking to her. Now she's bearing Anu's champion. A body for you. And a new prophecy to be dealt with," Ilerael muttered over his breath.

"Yes. That much I do know," he nodded. "I was there when that was discovered."

"I mean…it's staggering."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is. I can honestly tell you that if Lilaurael said that she didn't want to join me here…I likely wouldn't have gone through with everything," Ilerael sighed. When Malthael looked at him, he said, "Think on this. You would have been completely killed off. Imperius would have still lost a part of his Light, or still waiting for it to come back to him. Anu wouldn't be getting his champion. Tyrael and Imperius would still be at each other's throats. Izual would have still been lost to us. Inarius…well, we both know about him. There's just…a lot that has happened because of Anaurael."

"Very true," Malthael nodded. "I would have been lost. I am still amazed…that I let myself touch her mark when I did. I was actually planning to steal her away."

"What?" Ilerael stopped walking at the base of the hill. "When was this?!"

"When I first saw her," Malthael seemed to shrug. "She appealed to me. I would have gladly taken her from here. I did not know what my touch did, though. Letting my form get touched with the souls of the dead here…it altered me."

"Do you know what would have happened if you took her?!" he growled.

"Imperius would have had…kittens," Malthael responded with a slight chuckle. That actually got Ilerael to crack a grin and laugh. "Yes. I am aware of what it would have done. I am also aware of what my followers would have done."

"But…how would you have kept her alive? Fed her? Any of that?"

"It was a hasty decision. And she was gone when I came back. It is not important now."

"Do you plan to do anything like this now?"

"No. It would endanger her pregnancy," he said and looked at the cottage when they finally approached it. There was something in the back of Ilerael's mind that told him that Malthael did tell the truth. And there was another thought that it may still be tried in another way. It left him feeling disgruntled and very disturbed.

"Well, this is the place," Ilerael said and opened the door for him. The small pool was in front of the cottage again with the same stone bench. The garden was replaced with a flower garden, though. Everything else was a near-exact replica. Malthael was actually pleased with the small, homey place.

"Where was her room?" he asked. Ilerael led him into the side room to show him. "This place is…very small…"

"It was all she needed at the time," Ilerael shrugged.

"So I see," he muttered. "I could make this a place of retreat for my body. If there are resting periods between various things."

"That you could," Ilerael agreed. "There should be no problem with that. However, there is a hidden cache being made underneath. There are two trick doors being made. One under the main room rug, and another in the main bedroom under the bed. The true way to get into the cache is right under the back porch. It leads to a new cellar, and the new cellar has the true passage. The false ones just lead to basic storage. Of course, it is to deter thieves."

"I can understand that. They should be tested, but only after this place is suitable," Malthael mused. Ilerael could only chuckle and agree. "Hmm. What is that sound?"

"What sound?" he asked and moved outside the small cottage. What he saw had him frown rather heavily. "What is Willis doing here?"

"Who?" Malthael asked.

"The one that insulted Imperius and Anaurael in the past," he muttered. Malthael tilted his head and vanished. Izarius was quick to appear. Then Imperael appeared to cross his arms over his chest. "I understand Izarius, but you, too?"

"This is my sister's old home. Imperius holds it in high regards. So, I do, too," the massive angel snorted. "I want to see this one, anyways."

"Well, it was nice knowing him," Ilerael sighed. Izarius chuckled and watched Willis walk up.

"My sister is not here. What do you want? And you have left your post in the Horadrim," Izarius said calmly. At Imperael's intense, invisible glare, Willis felt all of the color leave his hooded face. This angel was new to him.

"Answer him. Or answer to me, mortal," Imperael warned in a menacing tone.

"I just wanted to know if I could talk to Ana," Willis finally said.

"No," Ilerael said with a shake of his head. "She's finally showing her pregnancy to Tyrael. Imperius forbids her to be here. Her pregnancy is at risk the more she is here on Sanctuary. It can only fully thrive in the safety of Heaven. As it is, right now, she is the main priority of the High Heavens. Wherever she goes, the Angelic Host follows. If you make her upset, you will answer to more than just me and the ones here. I don't think you want that."

"Um…" Willis seemed to pale.

"And if Tyrael finds out you left your post to seek his wife, he will not be pleased," Izarius said. When Tyrael appeared in his angelic self to be invisible to Willis, his discontent was clearly felt.

"Izual is contacting Lorath for me. He will be called for shortly," Tyrael growled. "If he does not answer the call to return to his post to assist in repairs and rebuilding, he will lose his spot in the Horadrim and labeled as a traitor. Tell him this."

"You are to be called for soon," Ilerael said with a sigh and a shrug. "If you ignore the call, I have every right to kill you. I would suggest you head back."

Willis seemed to pale even more. Two invisible angelic warriors appeared behind him to silently follow him back. If he tried anything, they would stop him. Tyrael only grumbled and said, "Why did we give him the ability to join the Horadrim again? Other than his repairing abilities?"

"You were the one that agreed to see what he could do," Ilerael shrugged at him. Malthael seemed to smirk, but he kept watching the figure vanish down the hill. Then Willis suddenly bolted. Malthael hissed at this and vanished away to appear at Lilaurael's bedside. He called for Izarius in a mental way to have him appear.

"Have Ilerael get here. Just in case!" Malthael ordered. "I saw that disgusting filth run off and out of sight. This was the only place I can see him run to!"

"He wouldn't dare!" Izarius said with shock. He gave the mental call to his brothers. Darius optioned to stay in Heaven to assist with Anaurael. Mithus and Azarius appeared to help guard the room. Imperael appeared shortly after with Ilerael. Lilaurael was awoken and told what was happening.

"What has gotten into him?" Lilaurael frowned.

"I don't know. He's been trying to be with our daughter ever since he saw her. He always got his way in the past. I'm starting to think that he hates the thought of losing. I'm not sure what else it could be on his mind. Tyrael?" Ilerael frowned at the angelic presence fading out.

"Ah…Anaurael is…waking me up…" Tyrael said with a slight touch of embarrassment in his tone. "As to how…I think…I'll remain quiet…"

That got Ilerael to clear his throat and nod with understanding. Lilaurael blushed when Tyrael vanished. When he woke up, he found himself giving in to the new desires sparked in him first. Then he told her what Willis had tried to do.

"What?!" she gaped. "He had best return to his post!"

"I know it," Tyrael sighed and let her press into him. "It is rather doubtful that he can get here, though. Not unless he has something that lets him get here. And he does not."

"But now I worry for my parents," she frowned.

"Imperael and Izarius are there. As well as over ten warriors," Darius said. "If anything happens, we shall be informed. Malthael is also there."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Trust me," Tyrael smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. "The moment anything happens, you will know firsthand. Just keep resting with me. You know we both need this."

"Okay," she said again and reclined against him. He knew she was still exhausted. He also knew that Imperius would be livid if she stepped one foot on Sanctuary right now.


End file.
